Easier To Lie
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. Hiding their love from one another results in someone making a bad mistake. Would it be easier for them to lie about their feelings? Or let everything out in the open and see if the peices fit together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the awesome plot to this story.**

**Okay, this is my second fan fic and I am excited about this story. I have prewritten seven chapters already and decided to pimp them out. How about if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I will update Monday. For 15 I will update Sunday. For 20 I will update Saturday as in tomorrow and take my top off. Oh wait we are pimping out chapters not my . **

**I decided to name this story Easier to Lie after the song easier to lie by Aqualung. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**This entire story is dedicated to my amazing best-est fan fic friend/beta/secrete agent Tinklove. She is amazingly helpful with her ideas, comments, and criticisms. She also has an amazing story I married my ex boss so go check her out. Thank you so much V your awesome.**

**And without further adue I give to you Easier to Lie:**

**Chapter 1:**

I Bella Swan am in love with my best friend. Edward Cullen starred in every one of my dreams since I was seven years old. We grew up together; our mother's are best friends since they met in birthing classes pregnant with us. They had their baby showers together and they even went into labor on the same day. Even though my mother Renee's water broke in the morning and Edward's mother Esme's didn't break until later in the evening, Edward was born three hours before me on September 12. I followed stubbornly and was born at two in the morning on September 13, 1988.

We were best friends from day one of our lives. Our houses filled with pictures of the two of us growing up together. Our backyards filled with memories of joint birthdays. We did everything together, on our first day of preschool, Edward held my hand when I started to cry and didn't let go until I saw my mom at the end of the day. We even got to spend an awesome two weeks in quarantine together in the second grade when we got the chicken pox. Edward and I shared everything, not just birthday parties, we also shared our families, friends, and our lives. During the entire time of our friendship we never fought, not once.

That is until our freshmen year of college, that was when everything changed and none of it was for the better. I had spent the past 18 years of my life loving Edward and only realizing I was in love with him, when I was in the eleventh grade. I wanted so badly to tell him but I was afraid that me being in love with him would ruin our strong friendship and that was something I would never do.

So I held it in and died a little bit inside, each time I saw him talk to a girl in the hallways of the school or talk about one of his dates. Our friends knew about my situation but they kept it to themselves and would even change the subject if they noticed I was getting uncomfortable.

Emmett, his older brother was the first one to find out about my feelings when we were at our 16th birthday party and I saw Edward kiss Jessica Stanley, leading to me high tailing it out of the restaurant to cry by the dumpster. Emmett saw me and held me throughout my little breakdown, whispering that it would be fine.

Emmett was two years older than us. He was about 6'8 and covered in muscles, he had curly sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Emmett dated Rosalie Hale, perfection to a tee.

Rosalie Hale the reason girls get plastic surgery, sex on legs. She looked like a runway model, even on days when she was working on her car in a sweat suit. Her piercing light blue eyes, long wavy blond hair, and natural good looks made her look like she just walked off a photo shoot for Vogue. Rosalie and her family moved into the house next door, the summer before our freshman year at Forks high. Along with Rose came Jasper.

Jasper Hale was Rose's twin brother that looked just like her, except he wore his hair in short spikes he was tall lean and handsome in a western sort of way. Jasper was a quiet mousy little book worm. He only talked when spoken directly too and was a total introvert until he met my best girl friend Alice Brandon.

Alice Brandon, ran into me on my first day of first grade and told me that my purple skirt was pretty and the rest is history. She was always tiny and still is standing at a whopping 4'7. Her pixie hair cut she had worn since we were in the first grade, made her look like a real pixie. Her hazel eyes could go from piercing to compassionate in less than a second, but that was part of the charm that is Alice Brandon. Her addiction to shopping and fire ball energy were her only down fall.

Edward Cullen, ah. Where do I begin? He was 6'3, lean and muscular. His tuff of bronze hair always looked like he just rolled out of bed and in later years I started to call it his sex hair. He had emerald colored eyes, and a crooked smile that could take your breath away. He was perfect in each and every way, and for that I was in love with him.

All of my friends were absolutely perfect and beautiful in their own different unique ways. Compared to them, I was the plane Jane of the group. Boring brown hair to match my boring brown eyes, I had curves but I hid them behind loose fitting jeans and tee shirts. Alice would attempt to give me a makeover at least twice a week, once she even got me at school in the girls bathroom. Luckily I had been able to avoid the torturous makeovers for a long time.

That is until the night that everything changed.

_Flash back:_

"_Bella it's your first college party you have to dress up." Alice whined._

"_No, I am fine with jeans and a tee." I shook my head stubbornly._

"_Please Bells, if you let me give you a makeover for this one party I won't try to force you into shopping for a month." she pouted._

_I don't know what it was? her pout or the promise of a month free from shopping… but I agreed._

"_Oh, Bella thank you thank you so much you won't regret it, I promise." she squealed._

"_I want to look good not slutty, do you understand?" I took her face in my hand squishing her lips together like a fish._

"_Yesp, mem." she managed to get out._

_For two hours I sat in a chair in the dorms bathroom getting plucked, polished, and buffed. Just as I was about to give up and run for the safety of my room I got a text message._

**_Hey B, are you coming to the party tonight? E_**

_My heart stuttered as I replied a quick: Yep I will see you there! Alice got a hold of me and is trying to make me beautiful. _

**_You already are, so it shouldn't take long see you there. E_**

_I replied: You too._

"_So Bells are you going to make a move on him or what?" Rose asked as she handed me a small bit of fabric._

"_What is this?" I asked holding it up. _

"_Your dress silly, answer the question." she scolded snatching it away from me so I could get undressed._

"_I am not going to 'make my move', not now or ever." I stated pulling the dress over my head._

"_Why not? You two would be perfect together." Alice whined as she sprayed glitter on the massive amount of cleavage that was sticking out of the top of my dress and twirling her finger around signaling for me to turn around._

"_It's not going to happen so you two ca-." I was struck speechless when I saw my reflection. _

_My hair had been straightened and curled at the ends flowing down my back. My eyebrows sculpted perfectly over dark smokey lids. My lips were a soft pink color that made my teeth look extra white. The dress was a strapless dark blue number that rested about six inches above my knees._

"_So what do you think?" Alice asked nervously._

"_I think you're a miracle worker! both of you." I said as I trampled her in a hug._

"_I love you B, but your hair is going to get ruined, so hug me later." she laughed._

_It took Rose and Alice a grand total of thirty minutes to get ready. Alice wore a hot pink babydoll dress with matching headband and stilettos. Rose chose a red sweater dress with black fuck-me pumps._

"_You two look amazing." I complimented._

"_And you're smoking hot. Now for the final touch." Alice squealed pulling a box out from under her bed. She opened the box revealing a pair of six inch peep toe pumps._

"_There is no way in hell I am wearing those! You've got to be fucking kidding me." I gasped backing away._

"_Yeah we are." Rose laughed pulling a pair of dark blue ballet flats out of her bag. "We wouldn't want you to fall flat on your face at your first college party." _

"_Thank you so much." I gratefully accepted the flats and slipped them on._

"_Are we ready ladies?" Alice squealed._

"_Hell yeah." Rose and I cried in unison._

_The house was packed, I could feel the music in my bones, and the smell of alcohol was strong. We met up with Emmett and Jasper, and immediately I felt like a fifth wheel. I was about to head to the bathroom when someone put their warm hands over my eyes._

"_Guess who?" he whispered loudly in his soft velvety voice._

"_Hmmm… Adolf Hitler?" I joked as he removed his hands._

"_You're funny B." _

"_Yep, call me Dr. Crack up." it was so easy to be like this with Edward, it was like breathing, something I have done since day one._

"_Do you want a drink?" He called over the music. _

_I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the bar. "Hey there beautiful what can I get for you?" a creepy blond senior asked from behind the bar. I felt Edward squeeze my hand but I didn't think anything of it._

"_I'll just have a coke." I answered. "Edward?"_

"_Vodka and Red Bull." he answered._

"_Coming right up. I'm James, but you can call me big pappa." he said putting the two plastic cups in front of us._

"_Eww, no thanks James." I answered coolly as I pulled Edward away from the bar._

"_Bells! Come dance with us." Alice called from the dance floor where she and Rose were grinding on each other._

_I wasn't the best dancer but I figured it wasn't worth dealing with Alice making a scene to embarrass me. I held up a finger and chugged the contents of my cup before making my way over to them. With Alice in front of me and Rose behind, we started grinding together, causing a lot of heads to turn in our direction. Any other time I would hate the attention but not tonight, because standing beside Emmett and Jasper was my best friend staring at me. I could practically feel his eyes trailing up and down my body as I swayed my hips, and I loved it!_

_After the song Emmett claimed Rose back and they started dry humping on the dance floor. At Alice's request Jasper accompanied her to the restroom. I looked around trying to find Edward but I couldn't see him. _

"_Hey Isabella." Mike Newton called over the loud music. _

"_Hey Mike." I muttered not even bothering to remind him that I hated my full name. My eyes trailed across the room looking for the familiar bronze hair I loved._

"_Do you want to dance?" he asked hopefully._

"_Mi-" and I spotted the bronze hair, but to my surprise there were a pair of hands with hot pink nails weaved through it. Edward was making out with a tall blond. I felt my heart stop beating, and I felt like I was going to vomit. _

"_Bella?" Mike asked. "Do you want to dance?"_

"_N-no. I need to rest my feet, these heels are starting to hurt." I lied._

"_You aren't wearing heels." _

"_Oh ha! I was earlier but I changed. Why don't we just go get a couple of drinks?" I offered my eyes never leaving the back of Edward's head as I watched him rub his hands up and down the blonde's back._

"_Alright, what would you like? You don't drink do you?" he asked leading the way to creepy James._

"_Hey there beautiful what are we going to have this time?" _

"_Anything with alcohol please." I muttered glancing over to see that the blonde's hands had left Edward's hair but were now gripping his ass while she grinded her hips into his._

"_How about a screaming orgasm." James growled._

"_No, I want to get fucked up and I doubt that those pansy drinks are going to get the job done." I snapped. "I'll just have a couple shots of vodka."_

"_Alright darling." he smiled. _

_I took a couple of slices of lemon and rolled them in sugar while he poured the shots for me. _

"_Bella have you ever drank before?" Mike asked._

"_Mike just shut up and have fun for once." I took my first shot and bit into the lemon before chugging the beer. "Ahh… feel good burn." I breathed as I looked back over at Edward. 'God shoot me now.' I thought as I reached for another shot. "Keep`em coming James." _

_I thought I heard something along the lines of 'I'll keep you coming' but I ignored it and took my third shot._

_An hour later I was feeling good, I had lost Mike after I took my fourth shot. I was standing on a deserted balcony when I heard my name being called._

"_Bells." I turned around._

"_Thaz-me name." I told one of the three Alices standing in front of me._

"_Have you been drinking?" they all asked at once._

"_You told me I should have fun." I pouted wishing only one would talk at a time._

"_I told you to have fun, you're completely smashed. Edward's been looking for you." as soon as she said his name I leaned over the edge and threw up. _

"_Oh Bells." she cooed as she pulled my hair away from my face. "It's fine I always bring a toothbrush with me, you can still have fun with Edward."_

_My heaves turned to sobs. "Bells it's fine do you want me to go find Edward?" she asked._

"_Will you just stop saying his fucking name? God damn it!" I yelled causing her to flinch._

"_Sorry I was just trying to help." _

"_I know I'm sorry, can you just take me home please?" I asked as the tears started falling down my face._

"_Sure babe, we just have to let Jasper know what's going on. Are you going to be okay walking down there?" _

"_Yeah the sooner the better though." I stood up._

_We walked hand in hand down the stairs, crowded with people in different stages of sexual activity. I kept my eyes on the ground, afraid that I was going to see him in the act and just the thought brought on a new round of tears._

_After finding Jasper and explaining that I wasn't feeling well, Alice led me out to her car. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she whispered._

"_Well, what is there to tell? Girl likes boy, boy makes girl think that boy likes the girl. Girl dances provocatively just to find boy making out with the other girl."_

"_What the hell? Bella how much did you drink because you just made absolutely no sense what-so-ever." she laughed._

"_Oh, Ali he kissed another girl." I cried._

"_What?" she yelled slamming on her breaks. "He was watching you dance like you were the greatest thing since sliced bread."_

"_I-I don't know… just please take me home." I begged._

"_Of course B, Do you want me to stay?" I nodded. "Okay I'll take you to your place and then run home and grab some stuff." _

_We made it to my dorm and she laid me on the bed before dashing out. I sat there and wallowed myself in pity until I heard a knock on the door. "ALICE YOU KNOW THE DAMN THING IS OPEN! YOU JUST LEFT." I yelled._

_The door opened. "Bells?" _

_My heart stopped beating. "Edward?" I whispered._

"_Yeah Jasper said that you weren't feeling well so I thought that maybe I would come check in on you." he walked over to my bed. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine Alice will be here in a minute so you can go." I answered coldly._

"_Okay I just wanted to see if you were alright." he leaned down to kiss my forehead, something I had grown accustomed to, except this time I cringed away. "Bells?"_

"_Just go." I felt the tears coming back so I turned my body towards the wall._

"_What's wrong? you can tell me anything." he asked placing his hand on my back._

"_Don't touch me." I snapped my voice laced with venom._

_He flinched away. "Well damn it Bells, talk to me, you have never been like this. Was it Mike? I saw you two talking, did he do something?"_

"_Mike didn't do anything but; bug the living hell out of me." I muttered._

"_Then what is it?" _

_I was crying hard, my body shaking with sobs and I just wished that Alice would hurry up and get here. "Edward please just go..."_

"_If I go will, you talk to me about it tomorrow?" he asked hopefully._

"_Probably not." I answered truthfully._

"_Then I won't leave." I felt my bed dip as he sat down and his hand touched my back causing me to flinch away._

"_Why won't you let me touch you?" he asked sadly._

"_You want to know why I don't want you to touch me? Because I don't want that nasty bitches skanky fucking leftovers!" I yelled._

"_What are you talking about Bella?" he sat up._

"_I saw you all over that blonde Edward." I whispered._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" _

"_Please Edward I can't do this right now, please just leave." _

"_No, I won't, you need to talk to me. We never had a fight and I don't want to start now." he said sadly._

_I could do one of two things either: act like everything is fine or tell him the truth. I decided to go with the latter._

"_Edward, why were you looking at me while I was dancing with the girls?" I asked sitting up to face him._

_He looked at the ground but didn't answer. _

"_Answer me? Was it just because there were three girls all over each other or was it because it was me?" I asked._

"_It was because of you." he answered still looking at the floor._

_My heart stuttered before I remembered what happened after we danced. "If it was because of me, then why the fuck were you all over that girl?"_

"_It's none of your business Bella." he snapped._

"_It's none of my fucking business? You got all hot and bothered because of me and then turned around and basically fucked some slut in front of me?" I yelled._

"_You know what Bella you don't have to be such a fucking bitch." he said before realizing what he just said. "Bells I'm sorry."_

"_Get the fuck out of my room." I laid back down. 'Where in the hell is Alice?' _

"_Bells?" he put his hand on my shoulder and I smacked it off._

"_I said, get the fuck out of my room god damn it! Get the fuck out and stay out." I turned so that I was facing the wall and bawled._

_Five minutes after I heard the door slam shut and then it opened again in few seconds. "B?" Alice's small voice called._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What happened? I saw him walk in so I waited in the hall and then I heard you yelling. Edward wouldn't say anything when he left." she asked._

"_He called me a bitch, so I told him to get out and stay out." _

"_Oh B, I know how much you hate that word but maybe your over reacting." she said._

"_You know what Ali, I really want to be left alone and I am sorry that you got your stuff and came all the way up here, but please just go." I cried._

"_I don't want to leave you like this B." _

"_I am asking you nicely to go, do you want the same treatment I just gave Edward?" my heart hurt the second his name left my lips._

_Alice left quietly and I cried for hours just thinking. 'How could he say that he was watching me and then try to say it was none of my business that he was all over some other girl?' I thought. I cried until I passed out in exhaustion._

That was a week ago and I have left my dorm a total of three times. All three time were because of some jackass that kept pulling the fire alarm. All three times as I walked back into the building, I heard my friends call my name but never was Edward's voice. I would ignore them and go back to my dorm. I had unplugged the phone the morning after the party, and put a do-not-disturb sign on the door. I had been living off of crackers, peanut butter, and bottled water for a week; not that I was eating much. After three days they stopped knocking on my door and I reveled in the silence.

That is until I was woken up at three this morning to someone banging on my door.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

***Peeks out from behind the desk and yells* "SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?"**

**I hope you like it. Chapter two is going to be EPOV so that you can see what was going on in that beautiful stupid head of his.**

**Reviews are my anti drug so help keep me away from the heroine that I long for. J/K. No seriously please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but if I did Jacob would be gay. hmmm idea?? maybe.**

**Alright I will make this quick. I know I said I wanted so many reviews to update today but what can I say I got excited. I got more reviews in this one chapter then I did for the first three of my other story so Kudos for everone. Group hug. I tried to reply to all of my reviews but if I missed one this chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Okay so I am sure everyone is thinking 'What the fuck was Edward thinking?' right? Here we go.**

I had been in love with my best friend since I was five years old. Now before you start thinking I'm a queer, my best friend is a girl. Well a woman now. Bella Swan, the name gives me chills and makes my heart race. Bella and I had been friends literally since the day she was born, three hours after I was.

Our mothers were friends first so it was just fate that I would grow up with my other half. I remember the day I fell in love with her.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella sweetie you have to go in, your teacher is waiting for you." Renee cooed as she pushed Bella towards the school._

"_Are you going to get upset leaving mommy?" my mother asked._

"_God no mom, I am a boy we don't get upset." I huffed._

"_But mommy what if no one likes me?" Bella cried clinging to her mother's pant leg._

"_Bells, come on, no matter what I'll always be here for you." I said walking over and grabbing her hand._

"_Really?" she sniffled._

"_What are bestest friends for?" I laughed._

_Bella smiled toothlessly as we walked into the class room. I turned my head to see our mother's heads together and Renee mouthed 'thank you', I nodded my head as we made it to the coat rack._

"_Are you going to be okay Bells?" I whispered so that none of the other kids could hear._

"_Yeah, I am just scared." she smiled._

"_Well, let's take our coats off and if you want, I will hold your hand for as long as you want me to okay?"_

"_What if I want to hold your hand forever?" she laughed._

"_Well, then I will hold your hand forever." _

"_I will remember that Edward Cullen, you better keep your promise." she warned. _

_We held hands for the rest of the day, only letting it go to use the bathroom, or eat lunch. After school we met our mothers and as soon as she let go of my hand, I felt a tingling feeling in my fingers. I got in the car._

"_How was your day dear?" my mom asked._

"_Really good." _

"_Did Bella feel better when class started?"_

"_Yep, we hung out and played with legos like the ones I have at home. The teacher even let us hold hands the whole time and we sat together." I smiled._

"_I am glad that you're liking school baby." _

"_Mom! don't call me baby." I growled._

"_Sorry." she laughed._

"_Hey mom can I ask you a question?" _

"_You just did, or does that one count?" she joked._

"_I'm serious."_

"_Ask away little man." _

"_Well, what does it mean when you feel tingly when you touch someone?"_

"_What do you mean sweetie? Touch how?" she asked alarmed._

"_Like when you hold some ones hand and then let go, the tingly feeling, what does that mean?"_

"_Oh that's love." _

"_Love?"_

"_Yep, that's how I feel about dad."_

"_Oh." _

_As soon as we got home, I declined a pb&j and went up to my room instead. Lying on my bed I thought about Bella. I already knew I loved her, but I thought I loved her like a best friend, my mom had just pointed out that I loved her like my dad loves my mom. _

"_I love Bella Swan." I said out loud._

Yep, my mother knew it and so did I. I loved Bella Swan. Throughout Jr. High neither Bella nor I dated any one but I overheard a boy on my baseball team say that he wasn't going to ask her out because he thought we were secretly dating, and I wasn't going to say otherwise.

Jr. High passed in a blur and at our 16th birthday party, I noticed Bella start to distance herself from me.

_Flashback: 16th birthday party._

_It was our dual birthday party, the big 16. I had searched long and hard for the perfect gift until I came up with Shiny Toy Guns concert tickets for the following week. I found out that the tickets had been sold out for weeks, so I went to Jessica Stanley. I had heard that her dad owned the venue that STG's were going to play at, so I took a shot and asked her. She was more than happy to help me on the one condition that I gave her a kiss when she got the tickets. Of course I really wanted the tickets so I agreed._

_I watched Bella open her presents. I was nervous because Jessica hadn't showed up and I was worried that she couldn't come through. I was about to start opening my presents when I saw the disgusting curls bouncing up to me._

"_Here you go handsome." she said holding a white envelope out. As I tried reaching for it she pulled back. "Nope keep up with your end of the deal Cullen." she smiled._

"_Fine," I leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before ripping the envelope out of her claws. _

_I heard her mutter 'asshole' but the only thing I cared about was getting to Bella to give her the present, but Alice all but jumped on my back screaming that we had a schedule to keep. I looked around for her but didn't see her. I reluctantly sat down and started opening presents. As I thanked each person, I noticed that my brother was also missing from the group. As soon as I tore the last present open I thanked Alice and Jasper and quickly found Rose. _

"_Hey have you seen Bells and Emmett?" I asked her._

"_Yeah, they were out back, I don't think Bells could handle all of the attention." she laughed._

_I nodded and ran to the back door. I could see Emmett sitting on the ground by the dumpster with his arm around Bella. She looked like she was crying, so I popped the door open quietly. _

"_Bells do you think that maybe he feels the same way?" Emmett asked._

"_Absolutely not he is with her now so it doesn't even matter." she sniffled._

_Immediately I wanted to find the ass hole that hurt her so bad and on her birthday no less. _

"_It's fine I don't want to ruin the party for Edward, so let me just get my shit together and we'll go in." she blew her nose on a napkin and stood up._

_I shut the door quietly and made my way back to the party. Bella and Emmett came back in after a few minutes. Some dick had broken her heart and she was worried about me having a good birthday? I fell more in love with her every day._

Before I knew it we were in our senior year of high school. Bella had filled out in all the right places, but she hid everything from sight. Legs that went on for days were only seen when we went skate boarding, any other time she wore ill fitting jeans. Her breasts had grown exponentially during the years, but were always hidden by tee shirts that we bought at concerts we attended together. Her hair was soft brown and when Mother Nature was kind to give us some rays, you could see hints of red here and there. Her chocolate brown orbs that seemed to take in everything all at once, I sometimes would ask her to have a staring contest, just so that I could have an excuse to stare into them without coming off as a weirdo.

We were going to college together, well not in the sense I was hoping, but we were going to be together. Her dorm was across campus from mine and we were both lucky to get single rooms like we wanted. Everything was going smooth and every day I kept getting closer to tell her about my feelings. It was on the edge of my tongue more than a couple of times the week before everything changed.

_Flashback: Part from hell. _

_Emmett was a senior and his frat house was having a huge blowout to celebrate exams being over. He had called me that morning telling me to invite the entire freshman class I could find. Sometimes I thought he was begging for the cops to break down his little parties. _

"_Dude is it your goal to get the cops called at every party?" I asked._

"_Yep it's my senior year and I have three more parties to go before I break the record of Matt Nickels two hundred twenty four." he boomed through the phone._

"_Wow, manage to make any goals about your future?" I joked._

"_Hmmm, I want to marry Rose and use my business degree to open her dream garage."_

"_Wow! You just surprised the hell out of me." I laughed._

"_You didn't let me finish. I want to open the garage so I can screw her on every fine ass ca-"_

"_Emmett why do you do this to me?" I groaned._

"_Well little brother maybe you wouldn't be so scared to talk about it if you actually managed to get laid. You know what I am going to do? I am going to make it my mission to get you laid tonight." _

"_Shut the hell up or I am not coming." I growled._

"_Okay fine Eddie boy, but if you don't start getting out there… I am going to start making it a point to get you laid."_

"_Goodbye Emmett. I'll see you tonight." I said before hanging up._

_I wanted so bad to tell him that the only girl I would ever lose my virginity to, will be the only girl that had ever held any of my interest. But I could never tell anyone about my feelings for her, without telling her. Maybe that was the way to do it, admit it to Emmett and let him tell her. 'No dumb ass, you need to tell her yourself.' _

_I wanted to tell her tonight at the party, but I didn't even know if she was coming, so I sent her a quick text asking if she was planning on going._

_She text me back in no time: Yep I will see you there Alice got a hold of me to try to make me beautiful._

_I had a tiny internal battle over what to reply, so I went with something a little out of the best friends' zone: You already are so it shouldn't take long see you there._

_She didn't reply right after so I decided to get ready. Right as I took my shirt off, my phone beeped. _

_She said: You too_

_It was simple but just the thought of seeing her made my heart thump wildly against my chest. I decided to wear a black polo and dark jeans, and jumped in the shower. _

_I was met with a raging hard on I had grown used too since I hit puberty. I had never been with a girl physically, but mentally I had been with Bella more times than I could count. Today Bella had surprised me by joining me in the shower. She ran her small hands up and down my chest dragging her nails over my nipples. _

_As I envisioned, her hand trailing down to my raging hard on taking it into her tiny fist. I pumped my fist around my erection fast trying desperately to find release. 'Edward I want you to take Me.' she whispered in my ear and that was my undoing, as I came hard, shooting my spunk all over the wall in front of me. After gaining my composure, I washed my body before shutting the water off._

_An hour later I was standing at Emmett's frat house drinking a vodka and Red bull. Emmett's roommate James was behind the bar. _

"_Hey can I get another vodka and Red bull." I asked._

_He laughed and muttered, 'pansy can't handle the good shit'. _

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Oh I asked, are you sure you don't want rum?"_

"_No I will take what I asked for thank you." I gritted my teeth and watched him mix my drink. _

"_There you go son. Make sure to tip the tender." he pointed to a jar that said: Tips and Panties welcome._

_I took a five out of my wallet and shoved it in the tiny hole at the top of the jar before heading back to Emmett. People already crowded the house, and the party just started. A few of my fellow freshmen were already drunk, there was even a guy passed out on one of the couches._

"_There is my Eddie boy." Emmett called._

"_Don't call me Eddie Emmy." _

"_Don't call me Emmy Ed." _

"_Don't call me Ed Emily."_

"_Don-" before Emmett could continue, Jasper cut him off._

"_Okay you guys watch too much South Park, shut the hell up!" his laugh cut short as he inhaled sharply. "Would you look at that." he let out a low whistle._

_I looked up and saw Alice, Rose, and Bella. If I didn't know her so well and loved her so much, I probably wouldn't have recognized her. _

_Her hair was smooth and silky, hanging down to her perfect ass. Her eyes a smoky, and sexy, her lips were a glossy pink. There was a significant amount of glitter on her cleavage that could only be seen when she walked under the few lights hanging from the ceiling. The dress she wore was a dark blue that made her pale skin glow. It was short cut showing off her long creamy legs. Thank god Alice didn't force her into a pair of heels instead she wore a pair of flat shoes that matched the dress._

_She was looking around for someone and for a second I hoped it was me. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes whispering, "Guess who?" into her ear. I could smell her lovely floral smell and fought the urge to bury my face in her hair._

_She didn't even stiffen before replying. "Hmmm… Adolf Hitler?" _

_I chuckled as I let my hands drop. "You're funny B."_

"_Yep! call me Dr. Crack up." she said. _

_I caught myself watching her lips as she spoke and fought the urge to press my lips to them._

"_Do you want a drink?" _

_She nodded and I took her hand in mine to lead her through the packed house to the bar. James took one look at Bella and I knew he was going to try something. _

"_Hey there beautiful what can I get for you?" he asked._

_I felt her tense so I squeezed her hand in reassurance. There was no way James would try anything while I was standing there._

"_I'll just have a coke." she answered before turning to me. "Edward?"_

"_Vodka and Red Bull." I answered._

"_Coming right up! I'm James, but you can call me big papa." he said putting the two plastic cups in front of us._

"_Eww, no thanks, James." Bella answered coolly as she pulled me away from the bar._

"_Bells, come dance with us." Alice called from the dance floor where she and Rose were grinding on each other._

_Bella downed the contents of her cup and handed it to me before walking over to the girls. I watched as they sandwiched her in between them and started dancing on each other. Jasper and Emmett were standing right beside me snickering, but my eyes met Bella's and I was lost. I watched the way her hips swayed and envied Rose for being able to touch her there._

"_So Tanya wants your digits." Emmett laughed pointing to a fake blonde bimbo staring at me from across the room._

"_No thanks." I muttered. I was starting to feel the effects of my fourth drink._

"_You know what Eddie? why don't you go talk to her. People are starting to think maybe you swing the other way you know." he chuckled._

"_Shut the fuck up Emmett and don't call me Eddie." _

"_Alright fucker, I will make a bet. You go over there and get a kiss, and I will leave your prude ass alone for a year."_

"_And if I don't want to kiss that." I gestured my hand towards Tanya and she waved me over._

"_Then I tell everyone that you're a fag, and you back it up with a kiss to Jasper." he laughed._

"_What the fuck dude, how does this have anything to do with me?" Jasper yelled._

"_I'll do it asshole." I growled before stumbling my way over to Tanya._

"_Hi handsome." she smiled in a way, that I am guessing was supposed to be seductive._

"_Er, hello. Do you mind doing me a favor?" I asked shyly._

"_Does it involve clothes on or off?" she purred._

_I looked around for Bella, and found her at the bar with James and Mike Newton, praying that they would keep her attention long enough for me to get through this._

"_On, I was just wondering if you could kiss me?" god I felt like a damn third grader._

"_What for?"_

"_Just cause."_

"_I'm sure, well you better make it worth my wild." she winked before attacking my lips._

_I felt her tongue immediately beg for entrance but I refused. She pulled the hair on the back of my neck before trailing her hands to my ass. She pinched a little too hard causing me to gasp, but she took it the wrong way and tried to stick her tongue in my mouth again. _

"_Okay… thank you." I said pulling away._

"_Wait! Are you going to give me your number?" she asked._

"_I'm not that drunk." I said before walking away. _

_I looked around for Bella, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I went outside to the pool and walked around looking for her dark blue dress. _

_I walked around outside to try and clear my head. Then I saw Mike walk out onto the patio. "Hey dude, you might want to go find Bella, she is getting wasted." he said clapping his hand on my shoulder._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know, I asked her to dance and she said she wanted a drink. She was on her fourth or fifth lemon drop when I left." _

"_Thanks Mike." I said before walking back into the house._

_I looked around but couldn't find her anywhere, I walked to the bar and asked James, if he knew where she went and he said he didn't know._

_I walked around the first floor a couple of times and went back outside. After a good ten minutes I went back inside and ran into Jasper._

"_Hey man Alice just took Bells home, she is tore up from the floor up if you know what I mean." he chuckled._

_I ran out to my car without answering him and drove to her dorm building. I waited a couple of minutes and knocked on the door just to hear Bella's muffled voice yell. "ALICE YOU KNOW THE DAMN THING IS OPEN! YOU JUST LEFT." _

_Praying that she was fully dressed I opened the door. "Bells?" _

"_Edward?" I heard her whisper softly._

"_Yeah Jasper said that you weren't feeling well, so I thought that maybe I would come check on you." I walked over to her bed. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, Alice will be here in a minute, so you can go." she answered coldly._

"_Okay… I just wanted to see if you were alright?" I leaned down to kiss her forehead, something I had done before and deemed okay, except this time she cringed away. "Bells?"_

"_Just go." she said before flipping her body to face the wall._

_I was immediately concerned that something had happened at the party._

"_What's wrong? You can tell me anything." I asked placing my hand on her back._

"_Don't touch me." she snapped, her voice laced with venom._

_I flinched away. "Well damn it Bells, talk to me you have never been like this. Was it Mike? I saw you two talking, did he do something?"_

"_Mike didn't do anything, but bug the living hell out of me." she muttered._

"_Then what is it?" _

_I watched her body shake hard with sobs and I was starting to panic.._

"_Edward, please just go."_

"_If I go, will you talk to me about it tomorrow?" I asked hopefully._

"_Probably not." she answered._

"_Then I won't leave." I sat down and put my hands on her back, but again she flinched away._

"_Why won't you let me touch you?" I asked sadly._

"_You want to know why? Why I don't want you to touch me? Because I don't want that nasty bitches skanky fucking leftovers!" she yelled._

"_What are you talking about Bella?" I sat up._

"_I saw you all over that blonde Edward." she whispered._

_My heart fell into my stomach. Damn it I was hoping she wouldn't see that._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" It was a stupid bet._

"_Please Edward, I can't do this right now, please just leave." _

"_No, I won't, you need to talk to me. We have never had a fight; I don't want to start now." I said sadly._

_It was true we had never had a fight with each other and it was killing me to see her like this. I didn't want to tell her about the bet because I feared it would lead to me admitting my feelings for her, and that made me want to throw up._

"_Edward, why were you looking at me while I was dancing with the girls?" she asked sitting up to face me._

_I looked at the ground and kept my mouth shut. 'Mother fucker, she noticed that I was watching her.' _

"_Answer me? Was it just because there were three girls all over each other or was it because it was me?" she asked._

_I decided to go with the truth because I couldn't lie to her. "It was because of you." I answered still looking at the floor._

"_If it was because of me, then why the fuck were you all over that girl?"_

"_It's none of your business Bella!" I snapped before realizing I did._

"_It's none of my fucking business? You got all hot and bothered because of me and then turned around and basically fucked some slut in front of me?" she yelled._

"_You know what Bella you don't have to be such a fucking bitch." I said before my brain caught up with my mouth. "Bells I'm sorry."_

"_Get the fuck out of my room." she laid back down. _

"_Bells?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she smacked it off._

"_I said, get the fuck out of my room god damn it! Get the fuck out and stay out." she turned so that she was facing the wall and I could see her body trembling._

_I was pissed at myself for acting this way and decided it was best to give her time. I slammed the door behind me so that she would know I was gone. I ran into a shocked Alice. _

"_Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked coldly._

"_None of your damn business, Ali." I snapped._

"_You better not have upset her anymore today Edward, god! She can only take so much, you stupid ass!" she called as I ran down the stairs; I had to get away from this building._

_I went back to my dorm and laid on the bed. "GOD DAMN IT." I yelled out loud kicking my shoes off and flinging them at the door. What the fuck was I thinking? saying that shit? If I was smart I would have just told her the fucking truth. She basically admitted that she was dancing for me and then I fucked it up. I pulled a pillow over my head and sank into a fitful sleep._

That was a week ago and for the past week, I haven't talked to anyone, not my friends, teachers, not even my parents. The day after the party I tried knocking on her door, but she didn't come to the door. I gave up after three days, but I was worried and needed to see her. I sunk so low that I pulled the alarm in her building three times this week, just to see her. I watched her small broken body walk outside to wait for the all clear. Each day she looked thinner and I was starting to get worried, that maybe she wasn't eating.

I would go to class and then come back to her building, even if it was just to sit outside her door like a lost puppy and hope she would come out. There was a do not disturb sign on door. I watched the door like my life depended on it, until three this morning I couldn't take it anymore and mustered every amount of strength I could, and banged on her door.

"Come on Bells open the door." I prayed to myself.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay my peeps. Let me know what you think.**

**I just want to warn people that enjoy the yummy chocolate magic shell that you put on ice cream. DO NOT PUT THE DAMN BOTTLE IN THE MICROWAVE. I am now sporting a second degree burn almost as big as my hand and the shape of Michigan on my thigh. Painful? Not really because the doctor gave me this really cool cream with pain medication in it so I'm straight.**

**Okay so review and motivate me to post sooner rather than later. **

**Another thanks to the best beta in the world: V aka Tinklove check out her story it's freakin awesome. **

***Smooches* ashley**


	3. Guess what?

**No I am not posting another chapter today. V reminded me about something and I just had to let it be known.**

**TODAY IS EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!**

**Yep it's the sexy perfectness's birthday.**

**Happy Birthday Hotstuff. **

**Love you with all my heart and soul**

** Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga. I know it's sad.**

**You guys/Ladies are freakin awesome. Thank you for reviewing. I do believe I replied to everyone and enclosed in the reply was a little sneaky sneak peak into this chapter. I have to call in chapter 4 because of the Happy Birthday Hotty thing so here you go.. Don't forget to review. There may just be another sneaky sneak. **

The person at the door continued to pound on it for ten minutes straight. I curled up in my Transformers sleeping bag and covered my head with my body pillow. I didn't care who the knocker was, I just prayed they would leave soon.

My prayers were wasted, the knocking persisted for a good two hours straight. I gave up trying to sleep and instead cleaned my already tidy bedroom. About twenty minutes into dusting my room quietly, I found myself dancing to the beat of the knocks. After catching myself timing how many knocks in a minute, I grabbed my Ipod and burrowed back into my bed.

I woke up around noon and took a relaxing bath. I was reading chapter 3 of The Great Gatsby, when I heard the door open. I froze immediately and prayed that I had locked the bathroom door. "Hello?" I called my voice hoarse from not talking for eight days.

There was no answer and my stomach knotted up. I had left my clothes on my bed for when I got out and the only thing I had in the bathroom was a towel.

"Hello?" I called a little louder after clearing my throat.

Still no answer, but I could hear someone walking around. I quickly jumped out of the tub forgetting to pull the plug and wrapped my dripping body in a towel. I grabbed my big curling iron decided that if it was an intruder, I could at least get a few good jabs.

I opened the door slowly and noticed that the intruder was in my closet bent over going through my things. I crept up behind the person and raised the curling iron.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I croaked out weakly my body shaking in fear.

"God, I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth." said a muffled but familiar voice.

"Mom?"

"That's my name kiddo." Renee said standing straight up and turning to face me. "Hey it's just me your R.A. let me in lower the weapon."

I realized that I still had the curing iron raised above my head. Blushing I lowered my arms and threw it on the bed.

"Sorry about that, What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, your father and I got worried after not hearing from you, for a week. I called Alice and she said that you were going through some stuff and wouldn't talk to anyone. So I decided to come visit you and see what's going on."

"And why were you in my closet?"

"I was seeing if you stole my BCBG hipsters."

"You donated them after you fell on your ass at the Esme's Christmas party." I huffed sitting on the bed.

"Oh." she sat beside me. "Are you going to tell your old mom what's wrong with you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." I whispered not trusting my voice. Tears were already threatening to spill over and we hadn't even said anything.

"Well, everyone is worried about you. Edward has called everyday for the past week to see if we had talked to you." as soon as she said his name, the pain in my chest doubled and the tears ran down my cheeks.

"What is it baby, you can tell me?" she asked quietly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Mom, you actually have to have sex to get pregnant, you should know that." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, okay good to know you're still a virgin. Please talk to me baby, I'm your mom and you're supposed to be able to come to me for anything." she said sadly as she wrapped her long arms around me.

I buried my face in her neck and inhaled deeply trying to calm myself down. "Edward kissed a girl." I whispered pulling away.

Recognition spread across my mother's face quickly. She had found out about my feelings in my junior year. I was getting my tonsils taken out and before I went under I told her that if I died, tell Edward that I was in love with him. Of course my mother being herself didn't forget it. When I came too hours later, the first thing she said was, "Don't worry baby I didn't tell a soul."

It was the best blackmail that my retarded ass self gave it to her on a silver platter because I thought I was going to die. If I told her that I didn't want to take the garbage out, she would pull her phone out and casually state that she had Edward on speed dial causing me to scramble and trip over myself to take the damn garbage out to the road.

"I'm sorry honey." she hugged me allowing me to cry myself out. "Why don't you come home for a little while? You can relax and get yourself together and come back when you're ready."

"Sounds perfect." I said without even needing to think it through. "How soon can we leave?"

"As soon as you can get your stuff together. Pack some bags and I will call your professors." she kissed my cheek before walking out into the hall.

I pulled out my duffel bag and started throwing enough clothes to last me a week. I was going to allow myself one week to get my shit together and then come back. I packed my laptop and a couple of my favorite books in my book bag. I sat everything by the door and waited for my mother to come back.

As soon as the door opened a few minutes later, I jumped up and gathered my bags. I took one last look before turning the light off and locking the door.

"I take it your ready." my mom laughed as she took my duffel from me.

"More than you know." I muttered, while I wrote a quick note on my dry erase board by the door.

As we made our way down the stairs and out to my mom's car, I kept my eyes glued to the ground. I quickly put my bags in her trunk and jumped in the passenger seat. As we pulled out of the schools parking lot, I felt better than I had in days. My chest still throbbed painfully, but I ignored it as best as I could.

My mother tried to make the three hour drive as fun as possible. Listening to a mixed CD I had made her for mother's day during my freshman year of high school. She sang along with Cindy Lauper, Abba, and Blondie, out of tune and horribly. I managed to crack a few genuine smiles before we pulled into the drive way of my childhood home.

We gathered my bags and headed inside. Hanging up my coat, a picture on the wall next to the rack caught my eye. Alice, Edward, and I were all dressed in our graduation gowns holding up our diplomas and smiling goofily at the camera. The dull throb in my chest surprisingly didn't feel any different and for that, I was grateful. There was no way my mother would let me take down the hundreds of pictures that were scattered throughout the house.

"Bella, baby, you scared the hell out of us." my dad called from the doorway.

"Sorry daddy." I mumbled.

"Well, don't just stand there, get your tiny tail over here and give your old man a hug." he said.

I made my way over to him and gave him a hug. I feigned being tired and excused myself to my bedroom. As soon as I opened the door I was flooded with memories.

_Flashback:_

_I had been sitting in the dark room on the edge of my bed for half an hour waiting. Edward and I were sneaking out to drive to Seattle for a Jack's mannequin concert._

"_I bet that asshole forgot about me." I mumbled angrily._

"_And what kind of friend would that make me?" a voice whispered causing me to jump and almost fall off the bed._

_Edward climbed into my bedroom and sat down like nothing was wrong._

"_We are going to be late! What took you so long?" I scolded._

"_Well, if you forgot my bedroom is on the third floor. I couldn't climb out the window, so I had to wait until everyone was asleep."_

"_What ever." I crossed my arms._

"_Okay are you coming or are you just going to sit there and pout?"_

"_I am not pouting." I growled._

"_Then come on." _

"_Fine." I said with a huff._

_Edward helped me get on the ledge of the window and held both of my hands to lower me as close to the ground as possible. Of course me, being Bella Swan, what was a graceful plan turned into a nightmare. As soon as my butt left the window seat, I sneezed letting go of Edward's hands and falling painfully to the ground. _

_Pain shot through my left arm and it took everything in me not to cry out. I tried not to think about the weird angle my arm was twisted in, when I heard his alarmed voice call out._

"_BELLS?" _

"_I think I broke my arm." I cried._

"_Hold on, I'll be down in a sec." _

_We tried to devise a plan to get me back into my room. I was going to lie at the bottom of the stairs and act like I fell down on them, while walking to the bathroom._

_Somehow I was able to get back in through the window without further injury. My arm was twice its normal size and throbbing painfully._

"_Okay, I am going to go. You need to change and hurry because you arm is swelling." he said softly._

"_Well thank you captain obvious." I snapped._

"_Call me when you get home from the hospital. Bye Bells." and with that he was jumping out the window._

_I changed into my pajamas in a hurry and walked out the door. My arm was killing me by that point, so I hurried down the stairs. _

_Before I could make it to the last step, the light in the living room came on. I looked over and saw both of my parents and Edward standing there. _

"_Bella." _

"_Yes daddy?"_

"_Do you want to tell me why Edward was jumping out your window at eleven o'clock at night?"_

"_Well… erm." I said the first thing I could think of. "You see what happened was I fell down the stairs and hurt my arm and I didn't want to wake you or mom up, so I called Edward and asked him to take me to the hospital."_

"_Fell down the stairs you say?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well, if you were going to the hospital, why are you wearing makeup?" _

'_Shit busted.'_

"_We were sneaking out to go to Seattle for a concert. I fell out the window and hurt my arm." I explained holding up said arm._

"_Didn't your mother and Esme say that you couldn't go to the concert because it's a school night?" he asked._

"_Yes sir."_

"_Well, go get changed and I will take you to the hospital." he grumbled walking up the stairs._

_Three hours, one lime green cast, and an awesome painkiller later I was in the backseat of my mother's station wagon. My mother had called Esme to let her know what happened and they thought it would be best that Edward just spend the night._

_I yawned loudly._

"_Tired Bells?" he asked._

"_Mmhmm." I hummed softly._

"_Come here." he said as he pulled me to him and let me rest my head on his shoulder._

"_Thanks Edward." I slurred in my drug induced state._

"_What are besties for?" he chuckled._

The pictures that hung on the walls and sat on every stationary surface were doing me no good. I grabbed an old crate out of my closet and started carefully placing all of the pictures in it. After I was done, I placed it, and place in the back of my walk in closet and sat on my bed.

"Bells?" my mom said from the doorway. She looked around the room clearly noticing that I had taken all of the pictures down.\, but didn't say anything. "We are going to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate you being home."

"I really don't feel up to it mom."

"Honey you're here to relax, not wallow."

"I know but just give me a little while please."

"Alright, I'll order take out." she kissed my forehead and left me alone.

~ One Week Later~

"Bella it's been seven days, which is a lot more than a little while. You're starting to worry your father and I." my mom said as she rubbed my back.

I hadn't left my room except to use the restroom, and eat. I tried to keep up the happy front, but after two days I gave up. I declined spending any time with my parents. At first they were understandable but not today.

I kept my face buried in my pillow trying to pretend I was sleeping, but she knew I was faking.

"Bella, you can't just stay in this room forever. What about college? It's been a week and you're acting like you were the day I came to get you."

"I'm not going back." I said my voice muffled by the pillow.

"What baby?"

"I said I am not going back." I said lifting my head from the pillow.

"You're just going to drop out of college?" she asked me incredulously.

"Mom, I can't go back there. I am going to take some time off and maybe transfer to another college."

"Okay honey, get a shower and we'll go pack up your stuff."

"No! I don't want to; please don't make me go back there." I begged.

"Alright let me go talk to your father and make some calls." she said softly before leaving the room.

After a few minutes she came back.

"Okay your dad has to work tonight, so Esme offered to go with me to help pack your stuff up."

"You told Esme?" I shot up out of bed.

"I just told her that you were going through some things and decided to take a break from school." she explained slowly.

I heard a horn honk out side.

"That must be her, I love you Bella. Why don't you try to get out of the house today?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

My mom didn't say anything, even though she knew I was lying. She walked out of my bedroom and I listened to her walk down the steps and out the door. I didn't get up after she left. In fact, I didn't even move a muscle.

Tomorrow turned into the next day and that, turned into the day after. Before I knew it, I had been home from college for a month. I didn't manage to get out of the house even once in that time, but I started to venture around the house and yard. Instead of lying in my bed all day, I would take a book and sit under the big tree in our back yard.

I thought that my act was believable but boy was I wrong. This morning I woke up to find a note attached to my mirror: Bells when you get this, I want you to come down to the living room for a family meeting, Mom.

I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before making my way downstairs. I was surprised to see that it wasn't just my mom and dad sitting in the living room. Instead Angela Webber, a close friend from high school, was sitting on the couch beside my mother.

"Angela." I cried walking over and hugging her. "How are you?"

"Hi Bella! I've been better actually." she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm, let's see… One of my best friends is going through something hard alone and didn't even think to call me?" her voice broke.

"If you were having such a hard time, why didn't you tell me? You used to tell me everything." she cried.

"Angela, I'm sorry. I just needed to be by myself and try to get over this alone. It's not working though, I need help." tears streamed down my face.

"Honey, that's why I called Angela, we all think it would be best if you went and stayed with her in Seattle. You can get a job and gather your thoughts out there and not have to worry about anything." my mother explained.

"You're kicking me out?" I asked.

"No honey, we're just worried about you. I think it will be entirely beneficial to you."

"I agree with your mother Bells." my dad said quietly.

"I can't intrude on Angela and Ben though."

"Stop making excused Bella! Ben's been sent to Iraq for two years, I could really use the company." Angela explained sadly.

"Of course, I'll come stay with you."

"You will? Oh thank you so much Bells." she threw her arms around me.

That day I loaded all of my belongings in Angela's car and started my new life. Was I scared? You bet your ass I was. I had never had a job before and my parents were only going to pay the bills for three months, so I had to get one quick.

Angela and Ben owned a two story town home complete with a basement turned studio apartment. It had everything except for a kitchen and I loved it. Angela didn't let me stay in bed all day, she woke me up promptly at eight thirty every morning with a cup of coffee and two newspapers, one for me and one for her. We both needed jobs and were looking for something in the same vicinity, so we could do lunch and ride together.

"How about being dog groomers? There many positions available." Angela asked.

"Highlight that for you, I am no good with animals. What about a nanny?"

"Bells if you can't take care of an animal, how are you going to take care of a kid?"

"I don't know, but I will circle it for you."

"Oooh... Bella look at this one." she said flinging the paper in my face.

_Office work for local music producer_

_No experience needed. Job mostly _

_includes running errands, getting_

_coffee/lunch and helping set up _

_meetings and events. Any questions _

_Please call: 555-3847_

"Bells you love music! it would be perfect."

"I don't know Ang." I bit my lip nervously.

Angela stood up and grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling to set you up with an interview." she said.

Before I could protest she put her hand up. "Yes, I am calling in regards to the office work article in the classified section. Is the position still open?" "Yes thank you, that would be great", "Whenever is fine with me, I am flexible", "Today at two?" "Excellent", "Oh, Isabella Swan" ,"Great see you then thank you", "Bye."

"What did you do?" I gasped.

"Well if it wasn't obvious, I got you an interview at two o'clock, so get off your ass and get ready missy."

"Angela… I don't know about this."

"Bella you will be serving coffee and delivering mail, how hard can it be? Who knows you might even get free tickets to performances. Shut up and get ready, I will drive you."

I gave up trying to argue and headed towards my room. "What should I wear?"

"I will loan you something, so shave your legs." she called.

At one forty five precisely, I entered the Rock Gods producers and Co. building. Angela had dressed me in a black pin stripe pencil skirt and dark blue blouse. My hair was pulled up in a secretary bun on the nape of my neck. I kept my makeup light just a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

I walked up to the front desk and was greeted by a man dressed in all black complete with nail polish, and lipstick. "Welcome to Rock Gods, we don't produce pop." he stated rather rudely.

"I-I'm here for an interview for the office job." I stammered.

"Oh hell lady sorry, I am Chris, you must be Isabella?" he asked.

"Bella just Bella. I am a little bit early; you know good impression and all. I can just wait here if that's no-"

"I like you Bella, you look about as uncomfortable in that get up as I would be wearing it. I'll tell you what, you want this job? Go home and change. Boss man isn't going to hire someone dressed like a lawyer, trust me."

"If I go home and change, I will be late."

"Figure it out. If you're late and not dressed like that, at least you might still have a chance of getting the job. Dress for the part, this is a rock genre music production company."

I thought about it for a second and said a quick 'thank you' before rushing out of the building. Angela was parked a little bit down the road and jumped on top of the car.

"Isabella Swan get your ass back in there I know your nervous but y-"

"Angela shut up and pop the trunk." I snapped.

She did as I asked. Thank god I had been too lazy last week to carry all of my stuff into the house, I had left a suitcase in her trunk. I found a vintage ACDC shirt that I had found at a thrift store and a worn out torn pair of jeans. I jumped in the back seat and tore the skirt and blouse off and put the jeans on.

"Bells, what are you doing?"

"You brought me to a rock music production company dressed like a preppy snob. The receptionist told me to run home and change luckily, I had some of my stuff in your trunk still, so I won't even be late." I explained pulling the shirt over my head.

"Crap! I can't wear these damn heels with jeans."

"Here take my chucks." she said from the front seat holding up a worn pair of black converse.

"Thank you so much Angela." I pulled the shoes on and climbed over the seat. "I need you to give me the smoky look."

"Got it chief."

I walked back into the building and right back up to Chris. "Holy shit! Batman, that was quick."

"Yeah well I just moved here and happened to have some stuff in my friends' trunk." I explained. "Do I look okay?"

"You look way better than you did before, and a lot more comfortable."

"Yeah I am in my element."

"Well, let me take you to meet boss man." Chris said leading the way to a large office. "Have a seat and I will go get him."

"Thanks Chris." I sat down and took a deep breath.

The door opened and Chris walked in. "Sorry about that." he said as he walked around the desk and took a seat.

"Hi I am Chris, owner of Rock Gods Production Company. You must be Isabella." he said holding out his hand.

"What's going on? I thought you were the receptionist."

"Nope, Marnie, my wife is the receptionist. She's running a bit late this morning, so I was just covering the phones."

"Why would you tell me to go change?"

"Because, I liked you and knew the moment you walked through the door you were hired. Your attitude won you over though, I must say. That outfit was horrendous. You can start tomorrow if that's okay. The pay is $10.50 an hour; you get a ten cent raise every month. After working for six months you get benefits and vacation. The dress code is highly casual."

"Wait so you just hiring me?"

"That's the idea. Do you want the job?"

"Well, yeah, I mean yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"You didn't even ask me about my history."

"Okay, well Miss. Swan have you ever been employed before?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you know how to read?"

"Yes." I laughed.

"Come on Bella, you wanted a serious interview and I am trying to give you one with a straight face." he said sternly.

"Sorry, continue."

"Do you know how to make coffee?"

"Yes."

"Alright Bella, can you start tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Then you ,Bella Swan, are now dubbed office errand runner of Rock Gods production company." Chris stood up.

"Thank you so much." I said standing up.

"No problem, but I will have to fire you if you ever come in looking like you did before." he laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

A month later, I received my first raise and backstage passes to see Shinedown live. My job was perfect and it kept my mind off of everything during the day. At night my walls would come down and almost always I would end up crying myself to sleep.

No one attempted to contact me after I left, just like I had asked and I was grateful. It's not that I didn't want to talk to them. I hated to admit that I missed shopping with Alice and Rose until my feet bled. I even missed Emmett and his retarded jokes. I missed Jasper's ability to make me smile by simply saying 'hello' in his southern accent.

I missed Edward the most though. The first couple of months were hard; we had never gone more than a day without speaking to each other. At the Shinedown concert I caught myself dying to call him, when I met Brent Smith. That night was the hardest on me.

Now almost a year later, I was heading home for Christmas, using my vacation. Marnie and Chris had Angela and I over for dinner the night before, as a goodbye. I had grown very close to the both of them, even babysitting there little girl Zoey, so they could go out. They never asked me about my past, but sometimes the pity I felt from them was overwhelming.

I stepped out of the cab and looked up at my parent's house. My mother told me that we were having Christmas Eve dinner at the Cullen's and I prayed to god that he wouldn't be there.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So how goes it???? I have a favor. I would like to know what everyone thought about the whole Chris thing when I sent the sneak peak... Please review, it motivates me to post faster. **

***Hugs and kisses* Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I owned a wiffle bat to hit the angry mob that caused poor Rob to get clipped by a taxi. *sigh* crazy bitches.**

**Okay so I am getting kind of desperate. The reviews aren't coming in like I hoped they would. Yep I am whining. Okay. I am updating pretty late today but I am still going to try to whore out my poor chapter 6. If I make it to 50 reviews I will update the moment it happens. If I make it to 40 reviews I will tomorrow as in Thursday. If I make it to 35 reivews I will update Friday afternoon. **

**Just want to say one more thing, has everyone seen Kristen's new haircut??? WTF? A little Joe Dirt action going on. "Business in the front party in the back" I don't like the hair cut but I am really liking the idea of her playing Joan Jett in The Runaways. She has a great voice and I love Joan Jett so I am kind of excited.**

**Alright I know shut the hell up Ashley get on with the show.**

Bella didn't answer the door. I stood there and banged on it for hours, until the RA came and told me she was going to call the cops if I didn't leave because I was bothering the other students. I tried to ignore the snotty bitch, but reluctantly left when she pulled out her cell.

I went back to my dorm to find Emmett sitting on my bed. "What's up bro?" he asked.

"Get out." I growled.

"Not until you talk to me. It's been a week and neither you nor Bells have talked to anyone. What's going on?"

"Emmett, I am going to ask you one more time, please leave now."

"Nope, not until you tell me what happened."

"You stubborn son of a bitch." I snapped all the control I had flew out the window. "You want to know what happened? Your stupid little bet to get me to kiss that nasty bitch at the party ruined everything. I lost my best friend because of you. I lost any chance of ever being with her because of you. Get the fuck out of my room, right goddamn now."

"Wow. Slow your roll little brother, what are you talking about?"

"It's all you're fucking fault, you prick. Bella saw me kiss Tanya and she won't even fucking talk to me anymore. She stopped going to her classes, she won't pick up her phone or answer the door. I lost her and it's your entire fucking fault, so get the fuck out."

"Edw-"

"I hate you; get the fuck out of my room." I yelled.

I expected Emmett to get up and punch the shit out of me, but instead he got up and quietly left. I sat on my bed and did something I hadn't done in years. I cried. Cried for my best friend that was hurting so bad, she wouldn't leave her room. Cried for the fact that I lost everything over my fucking pride. I cried because I didn't know how or what I could do to make everything better. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I woke up late and rushed to class. I had school every day except Sunday because both Bella and I were trying to graduate early so we could go back packing in Europe next year. The hours wore on and on. Finally, I was released from my last business class of the day and I all but ran to my car, speeding to the girls' dorm building.

I was planning on banging on the door until she answered, not caring if they called the cops. I was going to get on my knees and admit everything. I was going to tell the whole truth about the bet and my feelings.

I ran up the flights of stairs, my lungs burning by the time I reached her floor. Walking up to the door I noticed something written on the whiteboard: PLEASE DON'T TRY TO CONTACT ME, I NEED TIME, ILL BE BACK SOON. B.

I sunk to the ground, in front of her door. She fucking left because of me. It wasn't Emmett's fault, it was mine. I did this.

Alice found me a couple of hours later. "Edward what are you doing?" she knelt down beside me.

"She's gone Ali." I whispered my voice cracking.

"What are you talking about?"

I pointed to the whiteboard without looking up. I couldn't look at it without falling apart.

"Like she said she'll be back, don't worry Edward, everything will be okay." Alice wrapped her small arms around my shoulder.

"I don't think so Ali. I messed up big time."

"Yeah you did, and you deserve to go through this. I'm not saying that B is innocent or anything, you both were completely blindly retarded." she chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Bella has been in love with you since forever, but she was too scared that it would ruin your friendship. You have loved Bella since forever and you were afraid that she didn't feel the same way. You both were so blind."

"Bella loves me?"

"God, how did you get in college? She doesn't love you, she is in love with you. Just wait; when she comes back, you two can work it out. I know you can."

"Thanks Ali." I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now get the fuck off the floor, do you know how many other freshman have thrown up where you're sitting."

"You got a point there. I will talk to you later."

"So does that mean you're done ignoring everyone?"

"Yeah."

"Good see you Edward."

"Bye pixie pop."

I went back to my dorm, trying to convince myself that she would be back in a couple of days, but something told me it was going to be a lot longer than that.

The days passed slowly and every day I would walk by the building. I wanted to call her and beg her to come back, but I also wanted to respect her wishes and give her space. I forgave Emmett and starting hanging out with our friends again, but almost every conversation would end with someone mentioning Bella. We all missed her more than anything. I caved and called Renee after day four.

_Flashback: _

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Renee it's Edward."_

"_Oh give me just a second." she said. I could hear shuffling and a door close before she came back. "Okay, I'm back."_

"_I know she asked me not to contact her, but how is she?"_

"_Well, I'm not going to lie to you Edward, she's not doing good."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She hasn't left her room except to use that bathroom and shower. Charlie and I have to literally force feed her to get her to eat anything." Renee whispered sadly._

"_I'm sorry. I wish I could talk to her and tell her how sorry I am." I said remorsefully. _

"_I know honey, but just give her time. You know as well as I do that she's stubborn and hard headed. Before we know It, our Bella will be back."_

"_I hope so Renee, I really do."_

_Three days later I was taking my daily stroll past the girl's dorm. Her window was open and the light was on. I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest. I scrambled up the stairs to her floor in seconds. Before walking to her door I tried to compose myself. I walked up to the door to find it slightly ajar. I knocked on the frame._

"_Bells?"_

_There was no answer, so I pushed the door open expecting to find Bella listening to her ipod, but instead Renee and my mother were quietly talking amongst themselves. They were surrounded by stacks of books, clothes and boxes._

"_What's going on here?" I asked loudly causing them to jump._

"_Oh god, Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack." my mother gasped._

"_I second that." Renee chuckled._

"_What are you guys doing?" I asked again._

"_Bella decided to leave college and she asked us to come pack her stuff." Renee explained._

"_What? She can't just leave like that." _

"_It will be fine Edward, she is just going through a lot right now and can't take the added stress of college." my mother smiled._

"_You can't let her do this." I yelled._

"_Edward calm down. It was Bella's decision; she is going to take some time off." Renee patted my arm._

"_NO I CANT BELIVE THIS." I yelled before stalking out of the room._

_Ignoring the calls from both women, I walked out of the building. _

That was months ago. Bella never came back. A month after she left, Alice told me that Bella moved to Seattle with one of our friends from high school. I tried calling her every day for a while, but she never picked up. I called Renee and she told me that Bella changed her phone number and didn't want anyone to have it.

I sunk lower and lower into depression, but tried to keep it hidden around everyone. My daily routine consisted of waking up, going to class, going back to my room and getting piss drunk, passing out and waking up to start all over. Fortunately my grades never suffered and I was able to graduate with my business degree early.

I worked for a small company basically just covering the books and accounting for them. The job was great and it paid well. I was able to drown myself into work during the day. I quit drinking, after I was rushed to the hospital one morning, when Emmett found me passed out in my car. I had to get my stomach pumped and my parents threatened to send me to rehab. Fortunately, I was able to convince them that I was done drinking. It was true; I thought I was going to die before I had passed out. What scared me after I woke up in the hospital the next day; I remembered feeling okay with the possibility of death, before I blacked out.

Three months sober, I was heading home for Christmas. I had been home for Thanksgiving hoping to see her, but her parents told everyone that she was too busy working. I tried to act like it didn't bother me that she had completely shut me out of her life, so I didn't ask what she did or how she was doing.

My father had called me yesterday, to let me know that Bella was planning on coming to the Christmas eve dinner tonight. Part of me was excited to finally see her, but another was scared that she had found someone and that made me almost want to stay in Port Angeles ,and spend Christmas alone in my apartment. I decided to attend the dinner, just to see how she was doing and if she had someone with her, I would fake a work emergency and leave.

I felt like I was going to throw up, as I pulled in behind a shiny red Mustang GT in my parents' driveway. No doubt Bella's significant other's car. I sat in my car for almost half an hour, before someone knocked on my window.

I jumped and looked up to find my father staring at me. I rolled the window down. "Hey dad."

"Son, we are all waiting for you so we can eat. Are you planning on coming in or are you going to let Emmett eat all the sweet potato casserole, your mother made especially for you?" he chuckled.

"No I'm coming, let me grab my bags and I will be in, in a second." I was trying to buy some time to compose myself.

"Let me help you there."

'Shit so much for alone time.'

"So who all is here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Your mom, Emmett, Rosalie, Charlie, Renee, and Bella." he answered.

"No one else?" I asked.

"Nope, were you expecting anyone else?"

"No. Did Charlie get a new car?"

"No, why?"

"Who's car is that?" I asked pointing to the GT.

"Bella's." he answered simply. "Come on, before you mother has a coronary."

I followed my father into the house, but instead of going straight to the dining room, I went up to my room claiming I had to use the restroom. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror and gave myself a manly pep talk.

"Alright champ. I know you have no idea what you're walking into, but I want you to keep your head high. Be happy for her, no matter what." I sighed. "She was no is your best friend and you love her. So no matter what get your head in the game and get your ass out there."

"What's up little brother?" Emmett said from my doorway.

"Just washing my face."

"You've been up here for a while, hurry up, we are all starving." he whined like a two year old.

"Okay just give me a sec."

"She looks good, you know?" he said.

"Who?"

"Bells, she looks happy. She's been telling us stories, so hurry up, I don't want to miss anything."

"Alright, I'm coming."

I followed him down to the dining room and stopped short. I stared at the beautiful brown haired girl I've loved since I was born. Emmett wasn't lying when he said she looked good, she was beautiful. Her hair had grown longer, hanging down to her tailbone. She looked a lot healthier than she had the last time I'd seen her and she was laughing.

That is until she turned her head slightly and her eyes met mine. She averted her gaze quickly looking down at the table cloth, blushing as usual. Some things never change.

"Edward, honey your home." my mom said standing up.

"Hi mom." I said hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see everyone again." I said before sitting between Emmett and my father.

I chanced a quick glance at Bella and caught her looking at me, but she looked away quickly again.

"You too, Bella was just telling us about her friend Ronnie..." Charlie laughed.

My heart sank, but I tried not to let it show.

"Dad, no one wants to hear my stupid stories." Bella blushed looking at me.

"Come on Bells." Emmett pouted.

"Fine, so my boss wanted Ron-"

"No Bells, you have to start from the beginning because Edward wasn't here." Rose cut her off.

"Okay, my boss Chris gave me backstage passes to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus a couple months back, so that Angela and I could go with him and Marnie, his wife. So we meet up outside the venue and they have Zoey with them, Zoey is their one year old daughter. Turned out the baby sitter was sick, so they brought her along. Any ways so we watch the show and Zoey sleeps the whole time. After the show, Ronnie and Duke walk over and we all start talking music and such, and Marnie asks if they would take a picture with Zoey. They agree, so Marnie hands her over to Ronnie and right before she could take the picture, Zoey wakes up and starts pulling his hair, it was so funny. He started whining 'Hey kid let it go, let go'." she finished and the entire table burst out laughing.

So Ronnie wasn't her boyfriend, but that didn't mean she didn't have one. "You know Ronnie Winter?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, I met him and then we all went out to dinner, before they left town." she smiled at me.

"Who else have you met Bells?" Emmet asked her.

"I-I lost track. I've met Shinedown, Yellowcard, Blink182, umm Sum 41, Cage the Elephant, let's see Breaking Benjamin, Snow Patrol, Buck Cherry, Weezer, Hinder, Seether, Chevelle, and right before I left, Chris gave me passes to the Foo Fighters."

"Wow, that's a lot of bands." Emmett said.

"There are more, I just can't recall them right now. Angela and I have gone to concerts at least once a week, for the past few months." she said.

She still hadn't mentioned a guy and I was doing a little happy dance in my head.

"Where do you work Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, no one told you?" I shook my head. "After I left school, I moved to Seattle with Angela and got a job at Rock Gods productions."

"What do you do?"

"Mostly office work, I make coffee, run errands, help with meetings. I love it there, I get paid more than I ever would have if I stayed in school and I get to meet rock stars on a weekly basis." she smiled.

"Sounds awesome." I said.

"It really is. What are you doing Edward, your mom told me you graduated early?"

"Yep, I got a job in Port Angeles, doing the accounting for a small business. It's nothing glamorous like your job, but the money is good." I chuckled.

I hadn't realized that only the two of us had been talking, until I heard our mother's whispering. It amazed me that after almost a year of not talking, we were able to fall back into easy conversation.

Dinner and desert was over with faster than I thought. My family walked the Swans to the door. Renee hugged me, and Charlie shook my hand. Bella stood two feet away from me biting her beautiful lip nervously.

"It was good to see you Bells." I said shyly.

"You too, Edward."

"Alice and Jasper should be here the day after tomorrow, I'm sure they would love to see you. Are you planning on staying for a while or do you have to get back for work?"

"I'm excited to see them too, it's been too long. I'm here for a couple of weeks, Chris and Marnie decided to go on vacation. What about you?"

"Same here, I wanted to ring in the new year with everyone." I answered excitedly.

"That's good, we all have a lot to catch up on."

"Ditto."

I opened the door for her and she surprised me by wrapping her arms tightly around my waist.

"I missed you Edward." she whispered softly.

"Missed you too Bells. Maybe we can get together for coffee or something. If you want to that is?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like. Tomorrow is Christmas, so why don't we get together before Alice and Jasper's plane arrives."

"Sure, do you want to pick me up in that sweet ride of yours?" I chuckled.

"Yep, it's my new baby, I just got it yesterday." she laughed.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you Bells." I kissed the top of her head and released her.

"Me too, See you later alligator."

"What are we five?" I laughed.

"Say it, Eddikins."

"Don't call me that."

"Edwardo, I said say it."

"After a while crocodile there are you happy?"

"Happier than I have been in a while." she whispered so softly, I was sure she was talking to herself more than me. She let me go and walked out the door, stopping before she got in her car, to look back at me.

I waved and watched her drive away before turning back in the house. My family was standing in the hall, everyone just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That is the first real smile I have seen in a while." Emmett said.

"So?"

"You better not screw this up Edward. We have been without Bella for long enough, please don't make us go through it again." Rose demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, there isn't anything to screw up, I just want to be her friend again."

"Sure, even if that was slightly true, you could manage to screw it up." Emmett said.

"Shut the hell up Em. If you remember clearly the reason why everything happe-" I stopped myself from pushing the blame on him.

"Sorry, Rose I promise I won't screw it up."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Okay kids go to sleep. Emmett do not wake us up before seven or you won't open presents until Alice and Jasper get here, Understood?" my mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett pouted.

I walked up to my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. I was happy to finally see Bella again and she talked to me. It was so easy to get caught in our own little bubble like the old days. I promised myself that I would take her friendship, if she allowed, over nothing at all. I fell asleep and was met with dreams of Bella.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, I have to say that I totally have a reason for using The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Why? Because I live in Saint Augustine, it's a few miles away from Middleburg and my brother was really good friends with Ronnie and a couple of the other band members so I figured I would give them a shout out.**

**Okay you know the drill. You hit that pretty little green box below and send me some love and I will send you a nice little sneak peak. **

**Love, peace, and all the other good stuff -Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the saga, Stephanie Meyer is the shit.**

**Okay you guys didn't let me down we made it past 35 so here you goes. **

**I want my SFH fans to know that I am currently in the process of writing a chapter.**

**I went to see Transformers II yesterday and I have to admit it was fucking awesome. I recomend everyone go see it and if you can do the IMAX experience totally worth every penny. When we were walking out of the theatre I saw a poster of New Moon and kind of had a little fan freakout moment, it's so official I cannot wait.**

**The trailers for the Harry Potter movie look so good, I cannot wait. They also are shoing it in IMAX 3-D. Hell yes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the late Farrah Fawcett, and Michael Jackson. **

**Okay, I am going to shut up now here you goes.**

Both of my parents were out of the house, greeting me before the cab rounded the corner. My mother pulled me into a hug.

"Oh honey you look great. It's been too long." she whispered in my ear.

"Hi to you, too, mom." I laughed.

"Bells, why don't you have a car yet?" my dad huffed.

"Hi Bella, hi daddy, how are you doing sweet heart, fine and what about you pops?" I ranted on with a fake conversation with my father before he pulled me into a hug.

"Hi baby." he chuckled.

"Hi daddy."

"Now why don't you have a car yet? I thought you made good money." he said. "How much is Angela charging you for rent?"

"I do make good money dad, you know that I get raises monthly. In fact, I just got my Christmas bonus and was hoping you would take me car shopping."

"Well, since you're going to be here for a couple of weeks, why don't we go today?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, just let me go unpack real quick, and we'll head out." I grabbed my duffle and ran up the stairs.

I was looking forward to getting a car. Angela would let me borrow Ben's big Ford F150 dual cab thing-a-majig but just sitting in the passenger seat made me nervous. I spent more money on cabs, than I did on my monthly bills. I wasn't expecting the five thousand dollar bonus, Chris and Marnie gave me the night before at dinner, but they assured me that I deserved every penny. I was planning on using the bonus as a down payment for a brand new something. I had no clue what kind of car I wanted until we pulled into the dealership.

"I want a mustang." I said out loud looking at a brand blood red mustang GT.

"You're kidding." my dad laughed.

"No I am not, I want that one." I said pointing.

"Well don't act like you want it so bad, let me do the talking."

Christmas Eve morning I went to pick up my new baby. My parents and I had spent hours at the dealership looking over all the extras, so I could pimp my ride. I chose a six CD changer and signed the contracts. I was meeting my parents at the Cullen's house and I was super nervous. I was scared that Edward was going to bring someone and I would be the odd woman out.

I pulled into the drive way, beside my dad's old beat up cruiser and walked up to the door. Before I even raised my hand to knock, the door flung open and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Oh Bells it's been too long, you look so great." Emmettsqueezed me so hard I started choking.

"Emmett Cullen! you put her down right this instant." Rose yelled.

"Sorry Bells." he whispered before putting me down. "I just really missed you."

"I know Em. I missed you too it's been way to long." my voice cracked, but I managed to keep the tears at bay.

"How have you been B?"

"Great, I'm healthy, got a great job, nice pad. What more could I ask for?"

"Are you happy?" he asked looking me straight in the eye.

Damn it, leave it to big brother bear to ask me the one question I couldn't answer truthfully.

"Sure it's Christmas, who isn't happy during Christmas?" I laughed. "You better have gotten me a good gift."

He looked at me with pity in his eyes and I felt my walls breaking. Damn it Bella get it together, you have to at least make it through dinner, then you can be alone to cry like the loser that you are.

"Of course, the same goes for you." he said hugging me again.

"Hey! hands off my man Swan." Rose growled from the inside the house.

"And what are you going to do about it, if he likes me better?" I asked.

"Well I guess I could give you the big lug, if it means we get to see you more often." she laughed. "Get your ass over here and give me a hug."

I walked over and she wrapped her arms around me. "Where you been B?"

"Just taking some time off, sorry you guys, that I didn't call or write. I just- I needed some time off." I whispered.

"And are we done taking time off?" Emmett asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yes, I'm done trying to stay away from it all. How are you guys?"

"Happy to see your hot ass, that's for sure." Emmett laughed. Rose smacked him in the back of the head just like old times.

"I am for real, how is everyone?"

"We are good. Getting married in a couple of months, I sent your mom an invitation for you because we didn't know where you were. Alice has been going crazy, like it's her wedding." Rose laughed.

"How are Alice and Jasper?"

"Good." she answered shortly.

"What does good mean?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie Bells, Alice really thought you were going to come back. She tried to act like you were coming back, even after Esme and your mom came to pack your stuff, but I think she knew. She held it together for a while and then one day she just stopped talking about you all together."

"That bad huh?" the guilt showing clearly in my voice.

"Yeah, She and Jasper are going to be here the day after tomorrow, we are all planning on staying here until after new year's. Are you planning on staying for a while or do you have to get back to whatever it is you do?" Rose asked.

"I was planning on staying, but I think it might be better if I leave."

"No you can't leave. You know Alice, she doesn't like anything she can't control. Just give her some time, she'll come around."

"We'll see." I told her.

"Is that Bella Swan's beautiful voice I hear?" Esme called through the house before emerging from the kitchen.

"Hi Esme." I said giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you Bella." she whispered hugging me a little tighter. My mom finally admitted to telling Esme what happened after a couple of months, but I didn't hold a grudge.

"I know, it's been a while, but I'm back now." I said. "Where is Carlisle?"

"There's the trouble maker." Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"I am sorry, you were so absurdly blind, but I was no trouble maker old man." I joked before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Honey, I have a handful of grey hairs with your's and my son's name on them." he pulled away to show me the top of his head. There wasn't a single grey hair to be seen, but I went with it.

"Man you weren't kidding. I noticed some thinning as well. I should have gotten you some Rogain to go with your walker I got you for Christmas." I joked.

"You're still funny as hell kid. I missed that and I missed you as well." he kissed my cheek.

"I missed you too."

"Well come in the kitchen, we were just finishing up dinner and you can catch us up on how you've been doing." Esme grabbed my hand leading me into the kitchen.

"Put me to work." I said walking to the sink to wash my hands.

"Nope we are just chopping veggies for the salad and you're not going anywhere near sharp objects." Esme scolded pushing me into a chair by the counter. "Now what has Bella Swan been up to for the last year?"

"Esme I am sure my parents have told you guys where I've been." I rolled my eyes.

"Actually Bells, your father and I agreed it was your story to tell, so we only told people that you weren't ready to come home." my mom said.

"Oh."

"Yep, so where are you working?"

"I've been working at Rock Gods production co. for almost a year now."

"Sounds cool." Emmett said sneaking a carrot off the cutting board.

"Yeah, I get paid really well and my bosses are the best."

"Do you get any perks?"

"Okay everyone migrate to the dining room" Esme said handing me a basket of rolls.

"Oh I get backstage passes to just about every rock or punk concert that comes to the area. I have met a lot of bands. I even got to meet The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." I sat down beside Emmett.

"For real?"

"Yeah, it's actually a really funny story."

"Wait Bells, I think I just saw Edward pull up." my dad said.

"Carlisle, go help him with his bags so we can eat." Esme said.

Okay Bella you can do this. It's fine. Act happy. Cheerful Bella equals happy people. God who the fuck am I kidding, I could throw up right on this perfect dinner. Hey! If you do that, you can use it for an excuse to leave. No stop thinking like that. You're going to stay here and reconnect like you planned. What if he has a girl with him? I don't think I can handle that. Count the place settings genius. Eight so? God your retarded, there are eight places that means they aren't expecting an extra person. Oh duh.

I don't know how long I sat there lost and arguing with myself, before Rose got my attention.

"Bells whatever you're thinking about, stop, because it looks painful." she laughed.

"What?"

"Dude, I just watched your face go from happy to hurt, back to happy then confused in the last five minutes."

"Oh sorry." I laughed nervously until I saw Edward walk in; my eyes met the familiar green pools that still made me weak in the knees while sitting down.

I looked away quickly, I could feel my face getting hot. He hugged his mother. "Hi mom. It's good to see everyone again." he said as he sat down.

I looked over and caught him staring at me, so I quickly looked at my empty plate planning to stare at the damn piece of china until we left.

"You too, Bella was just telling us a story about her friend Ronnie." my father said.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward frown slightly. There was no reason for him to care about my story as funny as it was.

"Dad, no one wants to hear my stupid stories." I blushed stealing a quick glance at Edward.

"Come on Bells." Emmett pouted.

"Fine, so my boss wanted Ron-"

"No Bells you have to start from the beginning because Edward wasn't here." Rose cut me off.

Damn it why can't they just let me freakin talk? He doesn't give a shit about this any ways.

"Okay, my boss Chris gave me backstage passes to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus a couple months back, so that Angela and I could go with him and Marnie his wife. So we meet up outside the venue and they have Zoey with them, Zoey is their one year old daughter. Turned out the baby sitter was sick, so they brought her along. Any ways so we watch the show and Zoey sleeps the whole time. After the show Ronnie and Duke walk over and we all start talking music and such, and Marnie asks if they would take a picture with Zoey. They agree, so Marnie hands her over to Ronnie and right before she could take the picture, Zoey wakes up and starts pulling his hair, it was so funny. He started whining 'Hey kid let go, let go'." I finished and the entire table burst out laughing.

"You know Ronnie Winter?" Edward blurted out.

"Yeah, I met him and then we all went out to dinner before they left town." I forced a smile.

"Who else have you met Bells?" Emmet asked me.

God what in the hell did I get myself into? This is worse than the god damn Spanish inquisition. For fucks sake why can't we talk about everyone else? Oh wait because no one else ran and hid like a fucking baby when things got tuff, dumb ass. You owe it to everyone to let them know what you've been up too. Suck it up and hop to it. God fine.

"I-I lost track. I've met Shinedown, Yellowcard, Blink182, umm Sum 41, Cage the Elephant, let's see Breaking Benjamin, Snow Patrol, Buck Cherry, Weezer, Hinder, Seether, Chevelle, and right before I left, Chris gave me passes to the Foo Fighters."

"Wow, that's a lot of bands." Emmett said.

"There are more, I just can't recall them right now. Angela and I have gone to concerts at least once a week for the past few months." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward smile slightly. Probably thankful that your little rant is over. You probably bore him to death.

"Where do you work Bella?" Edward asked.

Wait he's talking to me? Yep and he is asking about you, so answer him before everyone thinks your mental.

"Oh no one told you?" I asked before remembering that no one knew. He shook my head. "After I left school, I moved to Seattle with Angela and got a job at Rock Gods productions."

"What do you do?"

"Mostly office work, I make coffee, run errands help with meetings. I love it there; I get paid more than I ever would have if I stayed in school and I get to meet rock stars on a weekly basis." I smiled.

That job is the best thing that happened to me in a while. Without it I probably would have been admitted to the fancy psych ward a couple blocks away from Angela's house for depression.

"Sounds awesome." he said.

"It really is. What are you doing Edward, your mom told me you graduated early?"

Please don't say anything about girls. Please please please. Shut up and just listen. Alright damn it.

"Yep, I got a job in Port Angeles doing the accounting for a small business. It's nothing glamorous like your job, but the money is good." he chuckled.

I suddenly felt guilty that I was boasting about my perfect job. His job sounded incredibly boring.

I hadn't realized that only the two of us had been talking, until I heard my mother whispering 'It's just like the old days, they are in their own little bubble again.' to Esme. I blushed and sunk back into silence, stuffing my face with food so I wouldn't have the chance to talk.

Dinner and desert were over before I knew it. We walked into the hall and I put my jacket on. Renee hugged everyone including Edward, and Charlie shook his hand.

And what did Bella Swan do? I sat there probably looking like a fucking idiot, biting my lip trying to figure out what to do. Edward shifted awkwardly.

"It was good to see you Bells." he said shyly.

"You too, Edward." I said.

"Alice and Jasper should be here the day after tomorrow, I'm sure they would love to see you. Are you planning on staying for a while or do you have to get back for work?"

"I'm excited to see them too, it's been too long. I'm here for a couple of weeks, Chris and Marnie decided to go on vacation. What about you?"

Okay why in the hell would you tell him you were staying, when you could very well be hightailing it out of here the second Alice sees you. I mean thank god you bought your car, you should have your bags ready just in case she starts throwing her Monalos at you. Okay now who is the retard? It has only been a year not much can change Alice ruining a thousand dollar pair of shoes because she is pissed isn't gonna happen.

"Same here, I wanted to ring in the new year with everyone." he answered excitedly.

"That's good we all have a lot to catch up on." I said.

"Ditto."

He opened the door for me and I surprised myself by wrapping my arms tightly around his waist.

"I missed you Edward." I whispered softly.

"Missed you too Bells. Maybe we can get together for coffee or something, if you want to that is?"

"Yeah I'd like. Tomorrow is Christmas so why don't we get together before Alice and Jasper's plane arrives."

"Sure, do you want to pick me up in that sweet ride of yours?" he chuckled.

"Yep, it's my new baby and I just got it yesterday." I laughed.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with you Bells." he kissed the top of my head, sending shivers down my spine and released me.

"Me too. See you later alligator." I said hoping he would go along with it.

"What are we five?" he laughed.

"Say it Eddikins." I teased knowing he hated anything but, Edward.

"Don't call me that." he pouted.

"Edwardo, I said say it." I whined.

"After a while crocodile, there are you happy?"

"Happier than I have been in a while." I whispered to myself. I let him go and walked out the door, stopping before I got in my car too look back at him.

He waved and I got in my car smiling like a loser.

When I got home, I wrapped a few stray gifts and realized I had gotten everyone something but, Edward. I was going to have to think of something on the fly. Shit balls.

I took a shower and passed out dreaming of Edward, but instead of the sad dreams I was used to, I dreamt of our date for coffee. Oh yeah super loser Bella was calling it a date.

I spent Christmas with my parents, making them a lavish dinner because my mom couldn't cook worth a damn. After we were done eating we opened presents. I got a two hundred dollar gas card.

"So this is why you were pushing me to get a car?" I accused.

"Yeah we thought you already had one. You can use that to come see us more often." my dad said making me feel guilty.

"I don't need a gas card, trust me, I'll be around more often. I'm sorry I put you guys through so much." I choked back tears.

"Oh baby he didn't mean it like that. We are glad you're finally feeling better." my mom rubbed my arm before handing me another present.

"Me too." I whispered before opening it.

All together I made out like a bandit. Being the only child is the best thing in the world, even when you're twenty. Other than the gas card, I received a really nice dock for my ipod, a black luggage set with white skulls and cross bones, and a certificate for my next set of tires.

"You guys are really pushing the whole weekend visits aren't you?" I laughed.

"We want you to be prepared." my mom said innocently.

I had gotten my parents tickets to a Led Zeppelin concert next month. It was mostly a joke because my mother accidentally let it slip that I was conceived while they listened to whole lotta lovin. After enjoying their blushes of embarrassment, I gave them their real gifts. I bought my dad a new fishing pole and tackle box, and I bought my mom a new pair of Uggs.

I nervously called the Cullen's house and asked Emmett to let me talk to Edward.

"Hello?" he answered a little apprehensively.

"Hey it's Bella."

"I know is everything okay?"

"Yep, I just wanted to know what time Alice and Jasper were coming in."

"Their flight is scheduled in at noon, why?"

Did he forget about coffee? Shit! just hang up. No you fucking dumb ass.

"I-I was just wondering what time you wanted to get that coffee?"

"Oh." he breathed into the phone.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to I ju-"

"No Bells umm. How about seven?"

"Alright are you sure? Do you have to go pick them up at the airport?"

"No Emmett and Rose are going. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes." I all but yelled.

"Alright see you at seven." he laughed.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sweet dreams Bells."

I waited for him to hang up, but I could still hear him breathing.

"Bells." he asked causing me to curse loudly and drop the phone.

"Oh, shit sorry I just- I forgot to end the call. Goodnight Edward." I rambled before closing my phone and throwing it on the nightstand, after setting the alarm for six.

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went off. It was funny how my body had its own internal alarm clock, except when I really needed it like when I forgot to set an alarm or the power goes out.

I took a quick shower and straightened my hair. I put on a little mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss before I realized I had a problem.

"Shit what do I wear?" I cried out loud into my empty bedroom.

I tore through my suitcase finding a pair of tight boot cut dark wash jeans. I pulled them on and walked around my room in my bra thinking about what kind of shirt I should wear. It was just coffee, I could even go in my pajamas. I wanted to look good for Edward though. I found a cute red camisole that Angela had given me for Christmas and black cardigan sweater. I looked in the mirror after pulling a worn pair of converse on. I looked pretty damn good. In the past year, I realized that I had curves and learned to like them, the outfit was definitely flattering. My hair hung almost past my ass.

After I moved in with Angela, I tried to cut my hair short because I knew Edward liked my long hair. Thankfully Angela wouldn't have it.

I got in the car and turned it on to warm up before plugging my ipod in and selected my driving play list. 3oh3! (a little guilty pleasure of mine). Driving down the familiar streets of my home town blaring one of the funniest damn songs ever on the way to pick up a gorgeous Edward Cullen was my version of a good day.

I pulled into the driveway and noticed that all of the lights were still off. Shit I bet he overslept. Damn it! I didn't even have his cell phone. I sat there for twenty minutes before decided if he wasn't coming out, I was going in. I got out of my car and jogged around the large house grabbing some pebbles as I made my way to the back. I sat there for ten damn minutes tossing rocks at his window knowing if he was anything like the old Edward, there would be music playing while he slept.

"God damn it." me being my stubborn self I climbed the side of the trellis like a dumb ass. As soon as I reached the second floor, I realized it had been over three years since I had done this. I had to stop, before I break my legs, arms, and lungs burning.

"Bella what in the hell are you doing?" a voice called from below causing me to almost fall to my death.

I looked down. "Edward." I squeaked.

"You're going to kill yourself, get down here." he said in a panicked voice.

I started back down. The plan going up, knocking on the window until he opened it and helped me get in. I should have known that it wasn't going to happen like that. I tried to get down quickly and half way down, I got a splinter. I gasped letting go of the damn lattice with my other hand to squeeze my finger. I didn't realize I was falling until it was too late. With a shriek I fell remaining fifteen feet, but instead of landing on the ice cold rock hard ground I landed on top of something soft, warm and my… did it smell good.

"Bells?" the warm pillow said before I felt it was moving and realized it was Edward.

I jumped up and started touching him everywhere. "Oh god, Edward, are you okay? I am so sorry, oh man, what hurts? Is anything broken? should I get your dad… oh my-"

"Bells slow your roll. I am good, what about you? I heard you gasp before you fell?"

"Oh, I got a damn splinter." I explained holding out my right hand.

"You just crushed me over a splinter?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah it hurt like a son of a bitch." I blushed.

"Well let's get in the car, it's freezing out here." he took my left hand and pulled me to the car.

We got in and I thanked heavens I had left my baby running, the car enveloped us in warmth immediately. "Alright let me see your finger Bells." he said.

"No I will be fine." I said.

"Bells let me see your finger." he said sternly.

"No."

"Why."

"Because it's already gone ,don't worry about it." I lied.

He didn't try to persuade me to show him my finger that was throbbing like a bitch, so I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the old diner. The car ride was silent, but comfortable, the warmth wafted through the vents filling my nose with Edward's warm man smell. Mmm, yummy. Get your shit together girl.

There was only one other car in the parking lot, so I parked as close to the door as I could. I walked in front of him and accidentally used my right hand to open the door forgetting the damn splinter.

"Ouch." I gasped.

"Bells?" he held the door open for me.

"Oh my finger is just tender." I blushed before walking inside and sitting at the booth we used to sit at every Saturday when we were younger.

"My my… if it isn't Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." Dolly the same elderly waitress said.

"Hi Dolly." I jumped up giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you Bella, you too Edward. How are the two of you doing?"

"Great." we said in unison.

"I told Gary you two would still be together after high school, but he didn't believe me. Are we going to have the usual?" she asked.

I was going to correct her because I thought it was what Edward wanted, but he beat me to the punch.

"Of course, if Gary still makes his strawberry pancakes that is." he laughed.

"Of course he does sugar. Without those pancakes, we would of gone out of business years ago." Dolly laughed before leaving.

I wanted to ask him why he didn't correct her, but decided against it. I sat back down across from him.

"So…." he started and I had a feeling that he was going to try to apologize.

"You know what Edward?"

"What's that Bella?"

"Let's just forget the past year and act like it all never happened."

"Are you for real?" he asked seriously.

"Yep, I mean, we can apologize all we want, but it still happened. Let's not forgive, let's just forget."

"Okay." he shook his head.

"What?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You still do the opposite of what I expect."

"Edward it's only been a year, not ten. Nobody changes that much in a year." I laughed.

"Bella, it might have only been a year, but it was the longest year of my life."

"Forgetting Edward...Promise me."

"I promise Bells. So how have you been?"

"Good."

"Good?" it was his turn to cock a beautiful brow.

"Yeah I mean I have an awesome job. Angela lets me stay in her basement; it's converted into a really nice apartment. I just bought a brand new car." I rambled.

"Any one special?" he asked.

"Nope." I whispered. Please drop it. Drop the damn subject.

"Oh."

"What about you?" I asked. Wait what the hell? You wanted the subject dropped and now you ask?

"No, no one special."

"Here we are sweetie pies." Dolly said setting down two giant plates of pancakes and two large cups of chocolate milk.

"Thanks Dolly." we both said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.

"God, it's like you two never left, so cute." she said before walking away.

I tried my best to ignore her comment and began eating. We told each other what we had been doing for the past year and it was just as comfortable talking to him now as it was a year ago. Before we knew it, I realized that it was a little after noon. My small scaling disaster had taken a toll on our time.

We fought over the bill before he tore it out of my hands and ran to the cash register.

"Fine! but I am leaving the tip." I yelled.

"Good, I didn't bring cash." he chuckled.

Once we were in the car, I got nervous. "Alice is really mad at me, isn't she?" I asked quietly.

"I can't lie. She wasn't thrilled when you left Bells. And then your mom kept telling us that you didn't want to be reached and she was hurt." he said I heard him mutter 'she wasn't the only one.' and it broke my heart.

"I hope she can be as understanding as everyone else. I am sorry that I shut eve-"

"Forgetting Bella. Promise me." he quoted me from earlier.

"I promise."

We made it back to his house and I saw the familiar banana yellow Saturn view in the drive way. It was almost comical how that car could make my heart fall into my stomach. I started breathing heavily.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting it go.

"It will be fine Bells."

"Yeah fine okay." I breathed before getting out of the car.

We walked side by side to the door and he held it open for me. I walked in and took my coat off. I could hear people talking in the living room, but as soon as the Edward closed the door everything fell silent. Creepy…

"It's fine Bells, come on." Edward whispered in my ear before pushing me towards the living room.

The first thing I saw was a blur of hot pink and black.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you guys like it, I know the whole cliffy thing might piss everyone off but it is all part of my plot to get more reviews. Thank you for reading.**

**Review if you would like a preview into the next chapter please. Love you all, -Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**Wow so I finally made it to 50 reviews, I was planning on updating tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I am so happy to see that everyone likes this story I do too. Imagine that.**

**I want to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing. I try to reply to everyone and send them a sneak peak but I have a feeling that I might of missed one or too. Forgive me please.**

**I want to give special thanks to chartwilightmom because your reviews make me feel so warm and fuzzy. I enjoy talking with you and I will definately be coming to you for some advice soon.**

**Also thank you too. MrsCharlotteCullen. Everyone should thank her really because if it wasn't for her being the 50th reviewer I wouldn't of posted today. I didn't send you a preview because I updated today. I hope you understand.**

**Of course how could I forget the awesomest beta ever. Tinklove aka V aka Valerie my super hero. She is an amazing writer and her story I Married My Ex Boss is freakin awesome go check it out but read my chapter and review first.**

**Okay I still have some chapters that I would like to pimp out. If we can make it too 81 yah random number I will update tomorrow. If not you get it on my time.**

**Check out my first story I have a chapter for it ready to update tomorrow.**

**Please review.**

**Okay wow long AN shutting up now so you can read**

_**BPOV (Thank you again chartwilightmom I totally thought that I was doing this all along)**_

_"It's fine Bells come on." Edward whispered in my ear before pushing me towards the living room._

_The first thing I saw was a blur of hot pink and black._

Closing my eyes I prepared to be hit, kicked, thrown to the ground and trampled, but a squeal brought me out of my revelry.

"Edward, how are you? I haven't seen you in forever?" Alice cried.

"Alice, you just saw me two weeks ago." Edward chuckled.

"It feels like forever. You know how I hate when people leave… aww well I guess I can forgive you, I mean you did say goodbye." she shrugged.

Oh so she was going to play the whole ignore Bella, make her feel like an even bigger ass than she already is card. _You deserve every bit of it be-atch_. Yeah but come on, I'm here now. _You're here now, but you have to think about how your departure affects everyone, you deserve it_. Yeah yeah.

"Hi Bella." Jasper said standing up and hugging me.

"Hi Jazzy." I said hugging him back.

"I thought only friends get to call you Jazzy?" Alice snapped.

"Come on Alice, you might be the size of one, but we aren't eight years old anymore." Edward said.

"Whatever." she huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

Now or never loser.

"Hi Alice." I said.

The pixie didn't even acknowledge me, instead she turned to Rose. "Hey Rose why don't you come help me unpack my stuff?"

"Alice, your only here for a couple of days how much crap do you have?" Rose asked. "Never mind I'm talking about Alice Brandon. Fine let's go." she added sending me a sympathetic smile before she followed her up the stairs.

I mouthed 'it's okay' and watched their retreating figures until they were out of sight. I turned back to the three boys.

"Sorry about that Bella, you know Alice."

"Will be Alice, I know Jasper. You and Alice are the last ones on my apology tour and it doesn't look like I am going to get to her anytime soon so here goes. Jasper I am so-"

"Bells, call me Jazzy please don't worry about apologizing, you needed space and I am happy that you were able to do it for yourself. As far as Alice, I know she will come around." he said.

"Alright, I think I am going to head home. I might see you guys before I leave, if not it was really good to see you." I said fighting back tears.

I walked into the hall and pulled my sweater on before stepping outside. Before the door even closed, I let out a loud sob. I walked to my car and turned it on to warm up. I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel and tried to calm down. Once I had gotten my breathing in control, I pulled out of the driveway. I didn't drive back to my parent's house though, instead I went to Fork's elementary. I pulled into the deserted parking lot and walked over to the swing set. Sitting down, I let the tears fall freely.

I don't know how long I sat swinging and crying until I heard someone walking up. I looked up.

"Edward what are you doing here?'

"Well, your mom called to see if you were at the house because she's been calling your cell and you haven't picked up. I knew you would come here." he put a large jacket around my shoulders before sitting on the swing next to me. "You do realize that it's freezing out here don't you?"

"Not really."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl swing without being interrogated?" I snapped.

"Not when it's literally like 20 degrees outside and that girl is Bella Swan. Come on tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, I just wanted to swing." I lied.

"You're still a terrible liar. Bells the last time you came here was when you accidentally ran over your neighbor's cat. And the time before that, was when Rose found out you broke her favorite necklace and stopped talking to you for a week. You always have a reason to come here. Is it Alice?"

"Yeah." my voice cracked. "I know we promised to forget, but how can I if she won't forgive me? I mean I needed to leave and I needed time. I didn't mean to hurt anyone especially not Alice or you for that matter. I am sorry, I know I shouldn't have left without saying good bye, but I just couldn't. I thought it would be worse if I did, but boy was I wrong. I feel like a dumb ass."

"The past is the past Bells. You can't go back in time and change anything, you have to move forward and make the best of it. What was that saying we used to say?"

"Take the bull by the balls." I laughed.

"Right… So the next time you see Alice, you walk up to her and let her know what's up and I'm not talking about the sky." he said causing me to laugh again.

We sat in silence for a while before Edward got up. I took the jacket off my shoulders thinking he was going to leave, but he shook his head and got behind me.

"You remember when we used to fight with Mike and Jessica over these damn swings?" he asked as he pushed me.

"Every recess, how could I not remember? Those fights got pretty heated." I laughed.

"Hey! we only resulted to violence a few times."

"You're the reason Mike has a crooked nose. It was more than a few times Edward."

"Don't blame it all on me. I am pretty sure if you look close enough at Jessica's forearm, you can see the bite mark you gave her."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I thought my best friend turned into a damn vampire. There was so much blood, but of course you wouldn't remember because as soon as you pulled away from her, you passed out." he laughed. "Does blood still have that effect on you?"

"Yeah, scared the hell out of Chris and Marnie. I was separating mail and got a paper cut, woke up on the studio's carpet to smelling salts being stuck up my nose." I laughed.

He continued to push me on the swing for a while. We talked about the old days, just reminiscing about the good old days. Eventually I realized that his lips were blue and suggested that we head to my parents house for some hot chocolate.

"I can't." he said.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later." the disappointment clearly coming through in my voice.

"It's not that I don't want to Bells. It's just we are having the whole gift exchange tonight." he said awkwardly.

"Oh well, if I give you the gifts I got for everyone, will you make sure they get them?" I asked.

"No, they're your gifts, you should give them out." he shook his head. "You should come by."

"No, I am really tired." I lied. I really couldn't handle seeing Alice again today. "Why don't you, Rose, and Em come by my parent's house tomorrow and I can give you guys your gifts?"

"I'll ask them tonight and let you know." he smiled. "We should exchange numbers, so we don't have a whole Bella scaling three story house accident again. How's the finger feeling?"

"Good." I lied. As soon as we had gotten back in the car, I put a band aid on it to give it cushion.

"Let me see it. To make sure it's not getting infected." he said grabbing my hand.

Before I could say refuse he carefully removed the band aid and hissed. "Damn it Bella, I though you said it came out?"

"I lied."

"Why? It's all puffy and irritated now."

"Because doctor, I didn't want you to hurt me when you took it out." I explained.

"Hey look the abominable snowman!" he said pointing behind me.

I turned around as far as I could, seeing as he still had my hand held firmly in his. Of course there was nothing but snow, snow covered trees, and snow covered cars and the swing set.

"There you go, it's out." he said holding the piece of wood in between two fingers.

"I can't believe I fell for that." I grumbled.

"Did it hurt?"

"No."

"See! And you were worried." he laughed.

I realized that his face was extremely close to mine. I could feel his warm breath washing over my face, causing my heart to just about jump out of my rib cage. His eyes were staring into mine and I couldn't make out what I saw in them. They were soft and sweet, but I could detect a hint of troubled conflict. The feeling was overwhelming, so I let my eyes trail down from his perfect nose to his soft pink lips. Two inches is all it would take for me to press my lips to his.

Stop Bella right now. Do you want to cause trouble in this newly found friendship? Shit.

I pulled away and he released my hand. It immediately felt cold at the loss of contact. What the fuck? Stop it right now.

"Sorry, you should be going, I don't want to be the reason why your late for your get together." I whispered.

"Bells." he said sadly.

"It's fine Edward. Let me give you my number and maybe I'll see you tomorrow."

He handed me his cell phone and I punched my phone number in before pressing send. I let it ring twice before hanging up and handing it back to him.

"There, now we have each other's phone numbers."

"Good."

"I guess I'll see you later."

"What?" he asked.

"I said, I'll see you later."

"Belly you know that's not how to say goodbye."

"Don't call me that."

"Then say It." he chuckled.

"What are we five?" I stole his words from the other day.

"We were once. Now say it Belly."

"Fine, see you later alligator." I laughed.

"After a while crocodile."

I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me back around.

"What are-" I stopped short when he pulled me into his arms.

I hugged him back tightly, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He smelled just like he did a year ago. It was the manly smell that I had fell in love with all those years ago. I inhaled deeply letting it take me back.

Back to sneaking out to go to concerts, and the time we skipped school to smoke pot. My mind was flooded with memories of bowling with the gang until our arms felt like jelly. Swimming in the old pond at the edge of town, when the weather allowed us.

Being in Edward's arms brought back the feelings that I had buried the day I left my dorm with my mother. What was left of the wall I had worked so hard to build, was slowly starting to crumble piece by piece.

After a couple of minutes I let my arms drop, but Edward didn't let me go. I sat for a second and when he didn't move, I cleared my throat.

"Edward I am getting cold."

"Oh sorry Bells, I better get going too. I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed the top of my head before releasing me.

"Hopefully." I mumbled.

I got in my car and drove home. I declined dinner with my parents claiming that I was too tired. It was true, I had been up since six and I went to bed late the night before.

Sitting in my bed alone, I thought about how I was going to get through the next couple of weeks. If I went back to Seattle, I would just be sitting alone in the empty house because Angela went to her mothers in California. Chris and Marnie weren't home and they were the only other people I knew there.

So I was stuck alone in Forks with no one but my parents. I had put my friends through a lot and decided I wasn't going to push myself to hang out with them. It hurt being away from Edward but knowing that he was in the same town, helped a lot.

Just as I was almost asleep, my phone went off declaring I had a text message: HEY BELLS IT'S EDWARD, WE WILL BE OVER AROUND TEN IN THE AM IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU?

I knew the reason why they were coming over early. There was no doubt that Alice had plans for them, that didn't include me. I wanted to be ballsy enough to cancel tomorrow, but I wanted to see them.

I sent a text back before falling asleep: FINE WITH ME, SEE YOU TOMORROW.

I woke up around nine and got ready. I took a long hot shower trying to alleviate the pressure in my nose from crying yesterday. I wasn't planning on going anywhere and I wasn't in the mood to dress fancy, so I just put on a pair of yoga pants and a Nirvana tee shirt. As I was pulling my damp hair into a messy bun, I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Bells, your friends are here."

"I'll be down in a second." I called gathering all of the gifts from my desk before heading down the stairs, carefully.

Edward was standing at the bottom. "Hey Bells."

"Hey." I said cautiously.

"Here, let me help you." he met me halfway and took most of the packages out of my hands.

Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch, both of them standing up to hug me and wish me a belated merry Christmas.

"Can I go first?" Emmett asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Em." I laughed handing him his gift.

"Hell to the yes! Bella you are my freaking hero." he pumped his fist in the air.

"What did you get baby?" Rose asked.

"All seven seasons of Family Guy." he exclaimed like a game show host.

"I thought you would like them." I blushed.

"Like them? Hell Bella I love them!" he jumped up pulling me in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett if you don't put me down, Rose won't get to open her present." I wheezed.

"You better put her down Emmett." Rose scolded.

"You win." he sat me down.

"It's nice to see you're still as whipped as ever." I laughed Edward and Rose joining in.

I handed Rose her package and watched her eyes light up. "Oh my god Bells, where did you find this?" she said pulling the Jimmy Choo Exotic Romona bag. "I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"Because it must have cost you a fortune." she breathed staring lovingly at the bag.

"It didn't cost me a thing. Marnie goes to a lot of after parties and gets tons of swag. I got Alice a bag, too." I said holding two packages. "And I got Jasper a set of vintage war metals from world war one. Do you think you could take them with you?"

"Sure Bells."

I walked over to Edward; he had been really quiet for a while. "Here you go." I handed him the envelope and prayed that he like it.

"Bella, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Just shut up and open the damn gift Edward."

"Fine if you insist." he laughed.

After I realized I had forgotten to get a gift for him, I called Chris and asked him for a favor. A favor that only he could help me with. He sent the tickets over night and they had arrived Christmas Eve morning.

"Oh my god Bells! Shiny Toy Guns? You're kidding me?" Edward jumped up wrapping his arms around me, but not as tight as Emmett had.

"You like them?"

"Of course, I still haven't seen them live." he laughed clearly remembering the night that we attempted and failed to sneak out.

"Me neither, but they are coming next month. Those are backstage passes as well."

"Thank you." he squeezed me again before releasing me.

"Okay Bells, your turn." Rose said handing me an envelope.

It was a trip to the day spa.

"Thanks Rose, I haven't been in forever." I said.

"I figured that much. I got one too, so I thought we could go together and catch up. If you want?"

"Of course, that sounds great."

"My turn." Emmett jumped up handing me a giant box.

It was surprisingly really light and I didn't think anything of it until I opened it. The damn box was filled with packing peanuts. I dug through the box until I found a smaller box. I opened it revealing a beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain with a Chinese symbol attached.

"It's beautiful Emmett." I breathed.

"Oh don't say that until you find out what it means Bells." Rose laughed.

"Do I want to know?" I asked nervously.

"It's nothing bad Bells. It's the symbol for clumsy." he said innocently.

"Thanks Emmett. I'm not mad, you can't be mad at something that's true. Come help me put it on." he slid it around my neck and closed the clasp. "But if I am ever in china town and someone tells me it says otherwise, I will cut your balls off."

"Some trust Bells. Please."

"About as far as I can throw you big guy." I laughed.

"Here you go Bells." Edward said handing me a box.

Inside was a beautiful picture frame with numerous pictures already inside. The biggest one was of the two of us, as babies laying side by side. The second was of our first day of kinder garden, we were walking away from the camera hand in hand. The third was a picture from a Halloween party in Jr. high, we went as Sonny and Cher. The fourth was from graduation. I felt the tears pool in my eyes when I focused on the last picture. It was taken a week before that god awful party, we had just left the movies with the gang and Alice insisted on everyone taking pictures in the photo booth outside the theatre. We were making a goofy face at the camera.

"Do you like it Bells?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course Edward, thank you so much." I choked setting down the frame and hugging him tightly.

We stood like that for a while until his phone went off. "God Edward why in the hell do you have Barbie girl as a ring tone?" I laughed.

"It's Alice's special ring tone." he said before picking up the phone. "Hello pixie." "Yeah we're almost done" "We will be back in a while" "Yes Alice" "No" "Okay bye"

"You have to go?" I asked.

"Yeah sorry." he said.

"No it's fine. I will see you guys later, have fun." I walked them to the door hugging Edward and Rose.

"Saved the best for last?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah I need a favor."

"Anything for you Bells."

"I need you to come over and help me throw a get together this weekend."

"Okay?"

"I need you to trick Alice into coming and I need alcohol, lots and lots of it please."

"I'll see what I can do and let you know."

"Thanks Em."

I watched them pull away and headed back inside to spend the rest of the day alone. _Oh yeah Bella, even in the town you grew up in, your still a loser._ God shut up.

The next three days were lonely, as well the only other person I talked to other than my parents was Edward and those conversations almost always ended shortly after they began because Alice would walk in on him.

Emmett called to let me know that we could have the get together on Friday. Six more days to go, the suspense was killing me.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**OKay it's impossible to sue someone through Fan fiction I am sure of that. But I don't want you guys to sue me for false advertisement so I am going to say this.**

**If you review and it's more than just a simple word like Update or good chapter. I will send you a preview as soon as I get a second.**

**This story is going strong I have a few chapters waiting to be updated and am still writing so no writers block for me Hay ooooo. **

**Okay Review review review. **

**Love you all like I love my fish Sharkbate the second. **

**Love Ashley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own an amazing ass boyfriend that is HOME.**

**I didn't get the reviews I asked for again so I am starting to think that maybe this story isn't for everyone. I decided that since I am extremely happy right now that I would update. I hope you guys like it.**

The six days leading up to the get together were the longest six days of my life. I didn't see any of my friends, including Edward, in that time because I refused to force myself on Alice. I had gone almost a year without seeing them and the past six days nearly killed me.

I could feel the depression starting to creep up on me and I started considering going back to Seattle. Edward would call and talk to me, but I could tell he was sneaking around behind Alice's back. I hoped that the damn get together tonight would help, but I had my doubts.

I said goodbye to my parents around five. I had told my mother about my situation with Alice and she made plans for them to stay in Seattle, so that I could use the house. I think she suspected alcohol was going to play a part in tonight, but didn't say anything. They were happy to have me home and I am pretty sure they would do anything I asked, if it meant me coming around more often.

I was putting the bowls of snacks on the table when someone knocked on the door. "Come on in." I yelled before walking back to the kitchen to grab a bucket full of ice.

"Hey Bells! Brought the booze." Emmett said holding up three bags.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Out in the car. Alice isn't very happy with any of us, including Jasper." he chuckled.

"How did you trick her into coming?"

"Oh, I took all of her designer shoes I could find and hid them… I told her she wouldn't get them back until tomorrow."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I bit my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, when she found out we were coming here, she actually smiled."

"Really?"

"Yep only for a second, but I saw It." he said patting my arm. "I say give her about an hour, she won't even remember her name, let alone disliking you."

"Well now that you mention it, what's on the menu my good man?" I laughed.

"I figured we would want to get shitty and fast, so I got the ingredients for jagerbombs baby." he boomed. "I got some beer too because Edward doesn't like jager."

"Hey Bells." Edward said from the doorway.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." I said nervously.

"Don't worry Bells, it will be fine." he smiled.

"Yeah, fine… I have heard that before." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh I-" the front door slammed shut. "Guess Alice is here."

Rose and Jasper were the first ones to walk into the living room. After hugging the both of them, I watched the doorway closely, but Alice never came around.

"Let's get this party started bitches." Emmett laughed pulling out the case of red bull and bottles of jager.

"What about Alice?" I whispered to Edward.

"Maybe you should go see what's taking her so long."

"Edward, you can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am." he said sending me a crooked smile that left me weak in the knees.

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"How do you know that?"

"Becau-"

"Just go Bells." Rose whisper yelled to me from the couch.

"Fine." I huffed stalking across the room.

I snaked my head around the corner expecting to find Alice holding one of her designer heels over her head waiting to impale me with it, but the hall was deserted. I opened the door and found her sitting on the top step.

"Alice?" I whispered afraid she would turn around and unleash her wrath.

She didn't move.

"Alice, it's really cold out here, why don't you come inside?" I moved a little closer to her.

She had her head buried hands. "Why?" she said softly.

"Huh?"

"Why would you leave like that Bella? You didn't even say goodbye to me. I thought I was your best friend and you jus-just left me like that. Why?" she lifted her head and I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I had to get out of there and I didn't want you or anyone else to feel obligated to choose between us. I was really hurt with what happened and I only planned on being gone for a week or two."

"But you weren't Bella it's been almost a year, no call, email, text, fucking snail mail for that matter."

"I thought it would make it easier on everyone." I whispered my eyes filling with tears as I sat beside her on the frozen steps.

"Well it didn't Bella."

"Alice I can sit here and apologize over and over again, but I'm not going to. I was going through a lot of shit and my heart was broken. I made the decision to run from my problems and for that I found my dream job. I know I hurt everyone, but I am here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"How can I be sure of that?" she snapped. "How can I be sure that things won't get tough and you're going to run back to Seattle, shutting me out again?"

"You can't, but I promise you Alice, I am tired of running. Being home made me realize exactly everything I was missing. I swear to you I am not going anywhere." I said my voice cracking as my throat filled with tears.

I waited for her to tell me to fuck off, but she didn't. We sat for a couple of minutes literally freezing to death, but I was afraid to move. I watched the snow fall listening to our sniffles as we cried. I was surprised when I felt her small arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry Bells." she cried.

"Me too, Ali." I whispered hugging her back.

We were interrupted by the door opening behind us. "Damn it, you guys have been out here forever. I thought Emmett was going to have a cow waiting to start drinking." Rose scolded.

"Why didn't you just start without us?" Alice laughed releasing me so that we could stand.

"Because we are all back together, finally... The jackass wanted to make a toast to celebrate." Rose rolled her eyes as we walked back into the warm house.

Edward walked over to me, carrying a thick throw with him. "I was about to come out and get you two." he whispered wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Hey! I would gladly sacrifice my toes to have Alice forgive me." I laughed.

"I haven't forgiven you, yet." she called from the couch.

"You will." Edward told her before turning to me. "Bella, you left Alice's Christmas present in my car. Let's go grab it real quick."

I followed him out on the porch. "I thought I asked you to give Alice and Jasper their gifts for me?" I asked.

"You did. I gave Jasper his present while Rose and Alice were out shopping, and I saved her gift for tonight." he smiled. "So did you guys work everything out?"

"I hope so, but we'll just have to see."

I watched him run to his car and grab the present before jogging back to me. "I am really glad your home, Bells." he said his voice laced with an undetectable emotion.

"Me too, Edward." I whispered fighting the urge to kiss his perfect lips.

We walked back in the house to find Alice jumping up and down by the couch. Jasper and Emmett were measuring shots, while Rose put on some music.

"Give me the gift." she demanded.

"Why Alice, this is a gift for my friend. You can't possibly be my friend, if you can't forgive me." I teased.

"Bella you know I have forgiven you, now give me the damn present." she held her hands out.

I handed her the box and watched her tore the paper off like a five year old. She pulled the purse out and started squealing damn near busting my ear drum, when she wrapped her arms around me, still squealing right in my ear.

"Thank you so much, Bella." she pulled away inspecting the bag.

"Alright! Enough of the mushies. Let's drink." Emmett said holding the tray up. There had to be over fifty shots already made up and waiting for consumption.

We all took a shot glass, except for Edward ,who had a beer. I noticed the bottle was funny looking.

"Edward, why are you drinking unalcoholic beer?" I asked.

"Oh-um, I'm not feeling good and Emmett asked me to be the designated adult." he blushed. Edward Cullen blushed!

I figured he was uncomfortable, so I let it drop.

"Oh, okay."

"Alright bitches, I think I am going to go first seeing as I bought the alcohol." Emmett said as we all raised our drinks.

"Here's to those who sit when they pee. We love 'em in leather. We love 'em in lace. But we love 'em the best, when they sit on our face."

"Wait, I am not toasting to that, you pig." Alice yelled before Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Why not? it is a toast to the ladies." Emmett asked innocently.

"Next." I said.

"I'll go." Jasper smiled and we all raised our drinks again.

"Here's to you and here's to me. Best of friends of friends we'll always be. But if by chance we disagree. Fuck you and here's to me."

"Here-Here" was said all around before we took our shots. The liquor was strong tasting, like black licorice, but in a good way.

"Okay, whose next?" Alice choked.

"I'll go." Rose said. We all grabbed another shot and raised our drinks.

"Down your throat. Into the bladder. Which end it comes out, does it really matter?" and we downed our second shots.

"I say we toast to Rose's toast." Emmett said.

"Why would we do that?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to make a toast and you guys didn't drink on mine." he pouted.

"Fine to Emmett." Jasper said as we grabbed and downed number three.

After six healthy shots we decided to abandon the toasts, for fear we would get far too drunk way to quickly, we sat and caught up. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap rocking back and forth in my dad's recliner. Emmett and Rose decided to camp out on the couch, leaving Edward and I to squish together on the small love seat.

"Okay Bells, you have told us your funny stories, let me tell you one of ours." Rose laughed.

"Rosie, you wouldn't?" Emmett pouted.

"Shut up Em, let her tell the damn story." Alice laughed.

"Okay so Emmett decided for Halloween that he wanted to throw a themed party." she started, Emmett sighed deeply before grabbing another shot. "The theme of the party was Grease."

"Grease as in John Travolta and Olivia Newton John?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, so everyone shows up in their finest get up, of course Emmett starts drinking entirely too early and decides to change his costume." Rose giggled.

I looked around and noticed that everyone, but Emmett and I were laughing their asses off, and due to the alcohol that set me off in my own fit of giggles.

"Okay okay, let me finish. So we are all in the basement of the frat house, partying and having fun, when someone starts belting out: "Better shape up doo op because I need a maaan and my heart is set on yoooou, better shape up because I need a man to my heart I must be truuuuue-."

"She gets the idea Rose, continue." Alice laughed.

"Anyways, so we are looking around and on the steps is Emmett in a black one piece and hooker heels complete with a blond wig, singing to his heart's content."

"The thing is, I don't remember any of it." Emmett shook his head. "And that is why I don't drink rum anymore."

"I wish I could have seen that." I said sadly.

I heard Edward mumble something, but I couldn't make out what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said, you could have been there."

"And what is that supposed to mean." I snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Jasper cut him off "Edward man, she's drunk. Don't do it." he said.

"No Edward, please continue." I sat straight up in my seat.

"I mean, you act like your sad, but you're the one that left Bella." he said.

Something in me snapped and before I could catch myself, my hand flew up and slapped Edward in the face.

"So much for forgetting fucker." I yelled before storming out of the room.

"I asked you not to fuck this up Edward. God damn, it now she is going to fucking leave and it's all your fucking fault." Rose screamed.

I felt really hot, so I decided to sit outside to cool off. As soon as my butt hit the step, I occupied with Alice earlier, the tears started pouring.

We had promised each other that we were going to forget and then he had to go and bring that shit up. Fuck him! He didn't even realize how badly those few words hurt me.

The door opened sending a sliver of light across the lawn. I couldn't make out who opened the door, so I decided to ignore them.

"Bells." Edward whispered sadly.

"Just go away." I cried bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"I want to apologize." he said sitting down next to me.

"Just go away, please." I snapped not looking up from my knees.

"Why? So that the second you have a chance, you can take off again? I don't think so." he said angrily.

"You know what? I thought we were supposed to forget. Huh? What the hell happened to that?" I asked my voice full of venom.

"I know we said we were going to forget, but it's obvious that isn't going to happen."

God! bipolar much? Shit. I decided to lay it all out on the line. Call the jagerbomb my liquid courage.

"You know what Edward? It's all your fault that I left in the first place." he opened his mouth, but I cut him off.

"You are the reason! You acted like you wanted me just as bad as I wanted you, but never made the move for me. You watched me dance that night and went and made out with that slut. You don't know how I felt when I saw that, It broke my heart Edward." my voice broke and I stopped talking to keep control.

"Bella," he said softly seeing if I was going to cut him off, but when I stayed silent, he continued.

"The only reason why I kissed Tanya." I shuddered. "Was because of Emmett, he made a stupid bet with me and started calling me gay because I had never dated anyone. I was drunk, I know that isn't an excuse, but I was. I did the stupidest thing ever because it took you away from me and for that, I am sorry." he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I am sorry that you went through so much pain because I was drunk and stupid. I tried to tell you, but you were so angry and hurt. So when you left, I decided to let you be happy even though it nearly killed me you not being in my life."

"Edward." I whispered sadly.

"No let me finish. I am sorry I didn't fight harder to make you stay. I wanted to respect your wishes, so I stayed away. I thought maybe you would have found someone worthy of you and you would be happy."

"But I didn't, Edward. I can't." I wanted to pour my heart out to him, but I was so afraid that he was going to laugh in my face.

"I know you can't possibly still have those feelings for me after everything, but I want you to know one thing."

I looked up and realized that his face was really close to mine. My breathing hitched and my heart went into double time.

"It was never an act, Bells."

"What?" I asked, at that point I was beyond confused.

"You said that I acted like I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me, but it wasn't an act. I wanted you so bad, I was just afraid that it would ruin everything."

Damn! Just my luck, all of this time Edward and I could have been together for years by now ,but both of us were too afraid. I wonder how long he had those feelings for me. Did he have to carry around the hidden feelings for years, like I did or was it a new thing for him?

"Bella?" he asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I explained.

"About what?"

I looked up and realized that he was still close to me. I could feel his warm breath wash over my face and I wanted nothing more than for him to wrap his arms around me.

"About how everything got so fucked up." I laughed.

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"No I am serious. Think about it, if we weren't so stupid and blind and scared for that matter, we could have been together."

"What are you getting at?" he asked seriously.

"Edward, we were both afraid of the same thing. Ruining our friendship. And because of that, we almost did ruin it. Think of the irony."

"I know, I'm sorry that it got so screwed."

"Yeah me too, we could have been good together." I breathed.

Edward frowned, but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a while before looking me straight in the eye. "If I say something, can you promise me it won't affect the progress we've made so far?" he asked.

"Yeah. Umm… Sure." I bit my lip nervously.

"Well, you keep using past tense. You wanted me, I wanted you and so on and so forth. But it isn't like that for me, I still want you, I am still in love with you."

I gasped. Holy fuck nut! Edward just told me he loved me. No dip shit, he told you he is in love with you. God not now I am having a moment.

"Are we still cool?" he squeezed my hand again.

"Yep, cool as a cucumber." I laughed nervously.

"Okay… If I ask you something, can you promise me that it won't affect our progress?" he asked.

"Yep, but you have to do the same for my answer."

"Deal." he smiled.

"Ask away then." I urged him.

"Is it too late for you? Do you not feel that way about me anymore?" he asked quietly and I could tell it took a lot of balls for him to ask that.

"Edward, I have spent the past year working, going to concerts and hanging out with Angela. When I wasn't doing that, I sat in my room. Do you know why I didn't try to get out?" he shook his head. "Because I wasn't happy."

"But I thought you were. You have your dream job an-"

"But, I didn't have you. After being gone for half a year, I realized that I should have stayed in college, even if you were dating Tina, Trish-whatever the hell her name is. Even if you were with her, I would have had my best friend and seeing you happy would have been worth it. I missed everyone, don't get me wrong, but I'm not in love with them."

"So are you still in love with me?" he asked his face moving closer to mine.

"Always." I whispered.

"And forever." he whispered back before pressing his lips to mine.

My first kiss. All the years I dreamed of Edward being my first kiss and I, Bella Swan, had to wait almost 21 years for it. Totally worth every second. Holy cow! Who lit the fireworks? Hot damn his lips sent shocks through my whole body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and braded my fingers through his hair. We were still sitting side by side, but we were pressed as close together, as we could.

Edward's tongue swept across my bottom lip and I immediately granted him access. Our tongues clashed together hungrily. His mouth tasted like beer with a hint of cinnamon and I couldn't get enough.

We stayed connected until human nature called and we had to come up for air. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to mine.

"God, I wanted to do that for so long." he breathed.

"Me too." I gasped.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Us too." Emmett said from behind us.

We were so wrapped up in our own little bubble we didn't hear the door open. I looked up to find all four of our friends standing at the doorway smiling at us.

"So are you two finally together?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked at me questioningly as if to say 'what do you think?'

"Now that I have you, there is no way in hell I am ever letting you go." I said kissing his cheek.

"Same here, babe." he said kissing my lips.

"Oh this is perfect, the whole gang is together again. Well it's a little different now that you two are dating. I mean we all knew it was going to happen, it just took forever and now you are and man now we can do everything together, vacations, movie nights, date nights. Oh an-"

"Alice! damn it shut up, they are together for less than a minute and you're already planning to torture all of us." Rose laughed.

"Sorry." Alice pouted. "I am just super exited."

"Blame it on me, I should have known better than to only get alcohol that had to be mixed with energy drinks." Emmett laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alice huffed.

"That you, my darling, don't need any more energy." Jasper said kissing her nose.

"Okay, I say we put the rest of the alcohol up for a rainy day and have a movie night. What do you guys think?" Rose asked.

We all agreed and everyone headed back into the house. I was about to walk inside, when Edward pulled me back out.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you again." he explained before pressing his lips to mine.

I pulled away. "They are going to come back out if we take too long, besides its freezing." I shivered.

"Okay let's get you inside. You being cold gives me an excuse to cuddle with you." he said with a crooked smile.

"And what makes you think you need an excuse?" I asked.

"Hmm… is that permission to cuddle, when I feel the urge?"

"Sure, as long as I have the same rights."

"Of course, we have to be fair." he kissed me one more time before we went inside.

Everyone went back to their spots we had before and I couldn't complain the love seat, it gave me a reason to practically lie on Edward. Emmett decided on Grandma's Boy, so we spent a couple of hours talking like robots and goofing around before we passed out.

That was the first night I slept with Edward Cullen.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So what do we think???? Are you happy that Alice has somewhat forgiven Bella? Are you happy that the love birds are together finally???? When do you guys want some lemons. Remember they are only in town for a couple of weeks should they seal the deal or wait??? I need some advice on this pretty please. **

**Please review and show Ashley some love I still have a couple of chapters up for grabs I am not going to give a number but if you guys can show me how much you like this chapter with some reviews I will update super quick.**

**Thanks to everyone I love you all. Special thanks to the awesome-est beta in the world. V/Valerie/tinklove check out her story it is fantastic.**

**Okay review review review. shutting up now. Love your pretty litte faces- Ashley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Hello lovely people of FanFiction. It is I the wonderful Ashley bringing you the next chapter of Easier to Lie. Yeah I know shut the hell up get on with it.**

**Did every one have a wonderful Fourth? Anyone still hung over?**

**Okay here you go:**

**EPOV:**

We went from having fun to serious in less than a minute and all because I couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut. I didn't even realize I had spoken my thoughts aloud until Bella turned to me.

"What did you say?" she asked me.

"I said you could have been there." Why? Why in the hell did I repeat myself? Oh right because I'm a jackass.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

I decided to be truthful with her, but when I opened my mouth Jasper cut me off "Edward man, she's drunk don't do it."

Bella sat up. "No Edward, please continue."

Well here goes. "I mean you act like your sad, but you're the one that left Bella." I said lifting my head so that I could see just in time for her to slap the living shit out of me.

"So much for forgetting fucker." she yelled before getting up and storming out of the room.

I was stunned for a second the stinging in my cheek a dull throb. I stood up realizing I needed to go after her ,but Rose got in my face.

"I asked you not to fuck this up Edward. God damn it, now she is going to fucking leave and it's all you're fucking fault." she screamed at me right before I heard the front door slam shut.

"Rose just let me go talk to her." I tried to step around her, but she moved to get in my way.

"You better fix this Edward or so he-"

"Rose if you don't let me go out there, I won't be able to so please get out of the way."

She granted me passage and I all but ran to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it and when I did I could see Bella sitting on the step like she was earlier. Damn it I fucked up big time.

"Bells." I whispered softly.

"Just go away." she sniffled wrapping her arms around her knees and rested her head on them.

"I want to apologize." I said sitting down next to her.

"Just go away please." she snapped not looking up from her knees.

"Why? So that the second you have a chance you can take off again, I don't think so." I said angrily immediately regretting my words. Bella deserved better than this and I was being a complete asshole.

"You know what? I thought we were supposed to forget. Huh? What the hell happened to that?" she asked. She was angry, but I could detect the slightest amount of hurt in her voice and it broke my heart.

"I know we said we were going to forget, but it's obvious that isn't going to happen." It was true I should have never agreed to forget about the past when it so evidently hurt the both of us.

"You know what Edward? It's all your fault that I left in the first place." she said loudly.

I started to tell her that she was right, but she cut me off,

"You are the reason. You acted like you wanted me just as bad as I wanted you ,but never made the move for me. You watched me dance that night and went and made out with that slut. You don't know how I felt when I saw that. It broke my heart Edward." her voice broke and she fell silent.

I felt a lump in my throat and tried my best to swallow it.

"Bella," I waited to see if she was going to cut me off again. When she didn't I took a second to get my thoughts in order. I was going to have to tell her the truth. Shit balls!

"The only reason why I kissed Tanya." I paused watching her shudder at the mere mention of the name. "Was because of Emmett, he made a stupid bet with me and started calling me gay because I had never dated anyone. I was drunk, I know that isn't an excuse, but I was. I did the stupidest thing ever because it took you away from me and for that I am sorry." I grabbed her hand not caring if she didn't want me to and squeezed it tightly before continuing.

"I am sorry that you went through so much pain because I was drunk and stupid. I tried to tell you, but you were so angry and hurt. So when you left I decided to let you be happy even though it nearly killed me, you not being in my life."

I paused. Her leaving literally almost killed me, but I didn't want to bring that up. I was already afraid that she was going to feel guilty again.

"Edward." she whispered sadly.

"No let me finish. I am sorry I didn't fight harder to make you stay. I wanted to respect your wishes, so I stayed away. I thought maybe you would have found someone worthy of you and you would be happy."

"But I didn't Edward. I can't." She paused.

This was it. I had to let her know that I wasn't going anywhere and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"I know you can't possibly still have those feelings for me after everything, but I want you to know one thing."

I leaned forward and she looked up at me. Our faces mere inches apart. I could hear her breathing quicken and it made me feel all giddy that I could have that effect on her.

"It was never an act, Bells." I whispered fighting the urge to lean just a little bit closer and press my lips to hers.

"What?" she asked her face laced with confusion, if we were under any other circumstances it would be hilarious.

"You said that I acted like I wanted you just as bad as you wanted me, but it wasn't an act. I wanted you so bad I was just afraid that it would ruin everything." I answered her praying that she would believe me.

Her eyes closed and I watched her silently battle with her thoughts. I knew that the alcohol was probably the reason why she was taking so long, so I just watched as her smile turned into a frown and back into a smile again.

"Bella?" I said finally breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." she blushed.

"About what?" I asked curiously leaning towards her a little bit more.

She looked up from her lap and stared into my eyes.

"About how everything got so fucked up." she laughed.

"Yeah." I chuckled trying to humor her when I really wanted to cry. She had no idea just how much everything got fucked up.

"No I am serious. Think about it, if we weren't so stupid and blind and scared for that matter, we could have been together."

"What are you getting at?" I asked seriously. I had noticed that she kept using past tense in everything that had to do with the two of us. Every time she spoke that way, my heart broke just a little bit more.

"Edward we were both afraid of the same thing. Ruining our friendship. And because of that we almost did ruin it. Think of the irony." she giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry that it got so screwed." I whispered sadly.

"Yeah me too. We could have been good together." she breathed.

I couldn't help the frown that covered my face when she told me that we could have been good together. Did she have no hope for the two of us? Or did she not want the two of us?

"What's wrong?" she asked clearly noticing my change in demeanor.

I remained silent for a minute trying to figure out how I was going to find out her feelings about us. I looked up and stared her straight in the eye. "If I say something, can you promise me it won't affect the progress we've made so far?" I asked.

"Yeah. Umm… Sure." she bit my lip nervously.

"Well, you keep using past tense. You wanted me; I wanted you and so on and so forth. But it isn't like that for me. I still want you, I am still in love with you."

She gasped and I waited for her to call me fucking retarded, stupid, or anything else for that matter, but she didn't do or say anything.

"Are we still cool?" I squeezed her hand trying to get her attention.

"Yep, cool as a cucumber." she laughed nervously.

"Okay… If I ask you something can you promise me that it won't affect our progress?" I asked. I know I was pressing my luck, but there were things I needed to know.

"Yep, but you have to do the same for my answer." she countered.

"Deal." I smiled.

"Ask away then." she directed.

"Is it too late for you? Do you not feel that way about me anymore?" I asked quietly. This was it, she could either take my heart or rip it out of my chest and do a god damn river dance on it.

"Edward, I have spent the past year working, going to concerts and hanging out with Angela. When I wasn't doing that I sat in my room. Do you know why I didn't try to get out?" I shook my head. "Because I wasn't happy."

"But I thought you were, you have your dream job an-" she cut me off.

"But I didn't have you. After being gone for half a year, I realized that I should have stayed in college, even if you were dating Tina, Trish-whatever the hell her name is. Even if you were with her, I would have had my best friend and seeing you happy would have been worth it. I missed everyone don't get me wrong, but I'm not in love with them."

She would have been willing to watch me be with someone else as long as I was happy. I was still having trouble deciphering her motives. I was one confused mother fucker.

"So are you still in love with me?" I my head on its own accord moving even closer to hers. I fought the need to kiss her.

"Always." she whispered.

"And forever." I whispered back before moving the last couple inches and pressing my lips softly to hers.

This is how it should have been. My first kiss should have been with Bella and I blew it. Her lips were so soft, warm and inviting, completely different from Tanya's. This kiss was perfect and I could feel the love coursing from her and straight into my heart. The electric current I had loved to feel since I was five was currently sending shocks all over my body.

Bella brought her arms up and wound them around my neck. I could feel her small hands twisting in my hair and tugging softly. We were pressed closely together in an uncomfortable angle on the step, but I could care less, I was kissing my Bella.

I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth immediately. Our tongues massaged each other's. She tasted of minty licorice and I couldn't get enough of her. Eventually we had to break apart for air and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"God, I wanted to do that for so long." I breathed.

"Me too." she gasped.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Us too." Emmett said from behind us.

I turned my head to see all of our friends smiling back at us. I didn't even realize I had left the door open.

"So are you two finally together?" Emmett asked.

I wanted Bella to make the decision for us. I only wanted what she wanted, I looked at her.

"Now that I have you, there is no way in hell I am ever letting you go." she said kissing his cheek.

"Same here babe." I said kissing her lips.

"Oh this is perfect, the whole gang is together again. Well it's a little different now that you two are dating. I mean we all knew it was going to happen it just took forever and now you are and man now we can do everything together, vacations, movie nights, date nights. Oh an-"

"Alice! Damn it shut up, they are together for less than a minute and you're already planning to torture all of us." Rose laughed.

"Sorry." Alice pouted. "I am just super exited.."

"Blame it on me, I should have known better than to only get alcohol that had to be mixed with energy drinks." Emmett laughed.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alice huffed.

"That you, my darling, don't need any more energy." Jasper said kissing her nose.

"Okay, I say we put the rest of the alcohol up for a rainy day and have a movie night. What do you guys think?" Rose asked.

We all agreed and everyone headed back into the house. Bella was in front of me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back outside.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you again." I explained before pressing my lips to hers, but she pulled away.

"They are going to come back out if we take too long, besides it's freezing." she shivered.

"Okay let's get you inside. You being cold gives me an excuse to cuddle with you." I smiled.

"And what makes you think you need an excuse?" she asked.

"Hmm …is that permission to cuddle when I feel the urge?"

"Sure, as long as I have the same rights."

"Of course, we have to be fair." I kissed one more time before leading her back into the house.

Bella and I were stuck with the love seat again, so I took full advantage and pulled her into my lap. Emmett pouted until we all agreed to watch Grandma's Boy. After a couple of hours of listening to Rose and Emmett do their best J.P impersonations, I felt Bella shift slightly.

I looked down at my angel and found her sleeping softly on my chest. We were scrunched up on the love seat, but I refused to wake her up. Eventually everyone else started dozing off but I stayed up and watched Bella sleep.

I made a pact with myself that I would spend every day showing and telling her that I loved her more than anything and everyone. I would never make her question my feelings for her ever again.

I fell asleep with my Bella in my arms and woke up empty handed.

At first I thought it was just a dream, that last night didn't happen and it felt like my heart was going to split in two. I jumped up looking around and found Emmett and Jasper still asleep. All three girls were missing.

I made my way up the stairs to us the bathroom, when I heard hushed whispering on the other side of Bella's bedroom door. Curiosity got the best of me so I put my ear up to the door.

"I am so glad that he finally got the balls to man up." Alice whispered.

"Me too." Bella said softly I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, I have my doubts but what can I say? You two should have started dating forever ago, I am glad it finally happened." Rose laughed.

"So you slept with him last night, how was it?"

"Alice shut up. We both fell asleep on the love seat." Bella said.

"Awww. The love seat." Alice giggled, I could hear Rose joining in.

"You guys are so lame. I am going to go start breakfast." Bella said.

I pushed myself off the door and tried to hurry to the bathroom, but the door swung open before I could make it.

"Oh, you're up." Bella said.

I turned to find her blushing. She had changed into a pair of cotton capris and a tank top and she looked breathtaking. "There you are. I was wondering where everyone went. I was just going to the bathroom." I smiled.

"Okay. The girls and I are going to make breakfast so hurry up." she turned towards the stairs, but I grabbed her arm.

"You forgot to kiss me good morning." I whispered.

"How dare I?" she laughed in mock horror turning around.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and lowered my head to kiss her softly. As soon as our lips met she grabbed my face pressing her lips harder to mine. I gripped her hips and our mouths opened simultaneously, our tongues clashed. Bella's hands left my face and settled on my shoulders she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist causing me to groan into her mouth.

"I'm sorry." she breathed.

"Don't be." I whispered kissing her again.

"Eww." Rose said from the doorway making us break apart.

"Sorry." Bella blushed.

"I'm not." I whispered.

"Okay you can suck face later, I am hungry." Alice pouted.

"Well, why don't you two go start and let us have a few minutes?" I asked.

"Edward do you realize who you're talking to? Alice burns toast and Rose can't even melt butter." Bella laughed earning a glare from the other two. "We have all day to be together so what's a few minutes?" she asked.

"I have been waiting too long for you, I guess I can wait a few more minutes." I breathed.

"I love you, hurry up." she patted my cheek and skipped down the stairs followed by Rose and Alice.

"I love you, too." I called.

I swear I could hear Rose gag a little and that caused me to laugh.

I did my business and made my way to the kitchen. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were still asleep, but decided to let them be. I found Bella at the stove flipping bacon.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"Hey handsome." she blushed.

"Hello breakfast I haven't eaten yet." Rose gagged.

"Oh shut up and let them be." Alice said.

"Okay, back to breakfast bitches. Maybe we can get a couple of bites in before Emmett the human garbage disposal wakes up." Rose laughed.

I decided to make toast while Bella finished the bacon. Rose sat the table while Alice scrambled a giant bowl of eggs.

"So since everyone else is home for a while, why don't we plan some stuff to do." Bella said.

"We could shop, and go to the zoo, and go to-"

"Alice, chill out please." Rose laughed. "Why Bella? Why would you get her started, it's nine in the morning?"

"Sorry, I was just speaking my thoughts out loud." Bella laughed putting the bacon on a plate covered in paper towels.

Before we got breakfast on the table the kitchen door flung open. "I SMELL BACON!!!" Emmett yelled hitting his chest with both fists like King Kong.

"Emmett there are five other people here and we would all like some bacon." Rose said.

"Fine." he pouted taking the seat next to her.

As we all tucked into our meal the phone rang. "I got it." Bella jumped up grabbing the cordless.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh man really?" she said excitedly. "Six." "Uh huh." "Thank you so much." "I will see you when I see you" and she hung up.

"Who was that babe?" I asked as she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, that was Chris." she smiled.

"And what did Chris want?"

"Oh just to say that he got us backstage passes to the Death Cab For Cutie concert tomorrow night." she said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Alice screeched.

"Fuck yeah." Emmett threw his fist in the air.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ewwww. DCFC is the shit. I don't really have a whole lot to say and quite frankly I don't think anyone really reads this so...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Remember if you review you might just get a sneak peak.**

**Love you all like I love fluffy bunnies. -Ashley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Hello my lovelies, we are in chapter 10 technically chapter 9 but I am going to call it chapter 10 and I am currently at 102 reviews. Wow, that's almost as many as I have for my first story and it's at chapter 21. Woohooo. You are so awesome each and everyone of you deserve a big hug and a picture of naked Rob. Unfortunately I can give you a sudo hug via the internet and if you close your eyes you might let your imagination come up with the latter.**

**Keep up with the reviews pretty please you are all so freakin awesome. In the words of Natasha Bedingfeild. I love you I love you I love you.**

**Here is a nice little shout out to my 100th reviewer. midgeakaliv thank you so much and I am glad that someone knows who DCFC is.**

**And a special thanks to the best beta in the world. Tinklove. V, you are freakin amazing. My shoulder to lean on, my idea bouncer offer and my shrink. At times when we both question our sanity (nameing smileys after Twilight characters) you still got my back and for that Thank you.**

I got dressed for the shopping trip in somewhat of a dream-like state. When I had woken up this morning in Edward's arms, I almost had to pinch myself and then last night's events played through my mind. The argument between Edward and I, the confessions, the kiss. It was all so surreal.

I was quickly brought out of my thoughts by Alice and Rose's giggling. They were seated by the love seat staring at me. Before I knew it, I was roughly ripped from my new boyfriend's arms and dragged to my bedroom where the interrogation began. Rose being the horny she devil was already talking about when we had planned on sleeping together. Alice was the more considerate of my feelings asking about my first kiss and what I felt when Edward told me that he loved me.

I think that Edward might of heard some of the conversation, but I couldn't be sure and that embarrassed me for some reason. We made breakfast and were sitting down to eat when the house phone rang. It was Chris telling me that he had received tickets to Death Cab For Cutie and was sending them to me because he and Marnie were out of town.

I shyly asked Edward to be my date and he accepted. Alice pushed that we needed to buy new clothes for the concert and soon we concocted a plan. The girls and I were going to run to Port Angeles to get new outfits and the boys were going to head over to the Cullen's house for a day of video games.

Alice dragged me up to my room as soon as I set my fork down demanding that the boys clean up since we had cooked. "What are you doing Alice?" I asked nervously.

It was weird after all the time that we had been a part and the whole week of her hating my guts, it still felt like high school. Oh I knew what was going on, but I was trying my damn-est to stall.

"I am going to pick out your outfit to go shopping silly." she laughed.

"I am going to be trying on stuff all day long?" she glared. "Don't look at me like that. I know you, Alice. We are walking into a store to find pants and a shirt, and then we are going to leave with half of a new wardrobe. Let me dress myself please." I practically begged.

"You know what Bella I have been apart from you for a year. I missed you and went through a lot of crap and you can't let me play dress up just this once?" she pouted.

Damn that evil freaking pixie, what the fuck. "Fine Alice." I huffed sitting on the bed.

"Ooh, goody." she clapped her hands a few time and ran to the closet.

An hour later I was ready to go. Alice and I fought over whether or not I wore a skirt. I won stating that it was a good fifteen degrees outside. We compromised on a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans, a blood red long-sleeved cashmere sweater and my black Uggs.

Alice being a sweet heart allowed me to do my own makeup. I decided to just do a quick mascara, black eyeliner and grape chap stick. Alice was ready by the time I was done straightening my hair and we made our way back down stairs.

Edward was sitting on our love seat when we entered the living room. As soon as he saw me, he jumped up and walked over to me enveloping me in a tight hug.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered into my hair.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I don't want you to go." he said quietly.

"Too bad lover boy. There is no way Bella is getting out of this shopping trip and there is no way you're going with us." Rose said pulling on my arm.

"Rose can't you just give me a second to kiss my girlfriend goodbye?" Edward pouted.

"Fine you have two minutes before both Alice and I come in and pry her out of your arms." she laughed dragging Emmett out the front door.

"I guess I will see you at your parents' house when we're done." I kissed his chest.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight."

"I thought tomorrow night was going to be our first date?" I pouted.

"There is absolutely no way I am letting you plan our first date. Will you go out with me tonight?" he asked again.

"What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise. Yes or no?"

"Fine, but you know I hate surprises."

"I will see you later alligator."

"After awhile crocodile." I laughed.

Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips before I heard Emmett yelling. "Bells you better get out here, I can't hold them back for long."

"I'm being beckoned." I laughed.

"I love you."

Those three words made my heart melt like ice cream on the fourth of July. I had waited forever to hear them and after all that time we could have been together years ago. The thought made me feel a little guilty.

"I love you too Edward." my voice cracked.

"What's wrong babe?" he rubbed my arm affectionately.

"I just can't believe I have you now." I whispered, not trusting my voice.

"Well you better believe it. I am sticking around if you are?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Always."

"And forever." he kissed me again before the door flew open.

"God I know you could hear me Bells now you're asking for it, they are pissed off." Emmett huffed.

"I love you Edward." I kissed him one last time before heading out the door.

"Hey Bells." he called. I turned around. "I love you too."

I smiled and walked out the door to face my two very angry best friends. "Sorry guys." I blushed.

"Don't be Bella, I understand, but we really need to get going so we can get some rocking outfits." Alice said pulling me over to her car.

"Alice maybe we should take my car, there is plenty of trunk space." I offered.

"Yeah Alice I really think we should take Bella's mustang." Rose agreed.

I could tell that she was more interested in the car itself than the trunk space. Rose had been into cars since she was little. She was the only girl I knew that could change her own oil. I had learned from Edward that she had finally gotten enough loans to open her own shop.

"Fine, let's go. No granny driving Bells or I am revoking your driver's license." the pixie grumbled climbing into the backseat.

Once we were on the road, Rose decided that we should play the radio game. You basically ask a question out loud and hit seek on the radio, the song that it lands on will hold your answer.

"What's in store for Jasper and I?" Alice asked before hitting seek.

'Summer has gone

The innocent has gone and passed

Wake me up

When September ends.'

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Isn't that song about war or something?" Rose asked.

"Yeah but Jasper isn't in the army or anything." Alice said.

"Here why don't I go?" I attempted to break the ice.

"Hmm, what is in Edward's and my near future?" I pressed seek.

'Nice day for a white weddi-' I blushed deep scarlet and turned the radio off.

"Okay I think the games a bust." I laughed nervously.

"Wait wait wait, let me try." Rose said. "What is Emmett thinking about right now?" she hit seek.

'I wanna fuck you like an animal,

I wanna feel you from the inside'

All three of us burst out laughing. "Oh man I wander what he is doing right now." I laughed.

"You and me both that's why I'm calling Jazzy." Alice laughed.

Alice dialed the number and turned the speaker on. "Hello?" Jasper's laughter filled the car.

"Hey baby."

"Did you miss me. It's only been five minutes?"

"Shut up. Of course I missed you, but the reason why I am calling is because I want to know what Emmett is doing right now." Alice said seriously.

"Damn way to make a man feel low. Girlfriend calling to check up on another guy." Jasper said sadly.

"Jazzy just answer the damn question." Alice growled.

"Oh right now he has Edward in head lock. They started arguing right after you guys left because Emmett said that Edward was whipped. Edward punched Emmett in the arm. Now they look like they are hugging each other and grunting." he laughed again.

I looked over at Rose who was bright red and burst out laughing again. "Oh man Rose, your boyfriend wants to sex up my boyfriend."

"And their brothers." she laughed Alice joined in.

"What are you guys talking about and Bells who says sexing up?" Jasper asked his voice laced with confusion.

"We will tell you about it later Jazzy. I love you." Alice giggled.

"Love you too baby. Bella are you sure there isn't an exhaust leak in your car?" he asked.

"Positive." I was laughing so hard my eyes were filling with water and my stomach started cramping. I pulled over on the side of the road so that I could gather myself.

"That was so classic, they are never living this down." Alice laughed.

"Never." Rose and I said together.

We gave up on the radio game and decided to just talk about my first date tonight.

"What do you think you should wear?" Alice asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me anything. It's a surprise." I grumbled.

Alice then decided to call Edward and force him to tell her a tiny detail so that she could help me figure out what to wear. When she got off the phone she was smiling brightly, but refused to tell Rose or I what was going on.

"Alice come on, just let me have one little hint." I whined.

"Not a chance in hell Bell." she laughed at her little rhyme.

"Why can't you tell me?" Rose asked.

"Because you're a sucker for anyone that pouts and the second Bella sticks her bottom lip out, you will be gushing." Alice explained.

At the mall Alice took control leading us to specific stores. I told her I would wear whatever she wanted for the date tonight if she let me choose my outfit for the concert.

I thought that I would immediately regret that, but Alice was pretty lenient on her choice of outfits. Finally deciding on a pair of black jeans, a purple cotton long sleeved sweater with a few buttons to show off the little bit of cleavage I owned. She told me that I could wear my Uggs and I was immediately happy. Those damn shoes were so comfy.

I found a pair of black super skinny jeans and a black zip up corset with hot pink zippers. Rose found me a pair of hot pink ballet flats with black bows on the sides. (I actually own this outfit courtesy of Hot Topic)

Alice found a pair of neon green skinny jeans and a Death Cab for Cutie band tee. She told me that she was planning on adding her own flare to it before tomorrow, and I was curious as to what she meant.

Rose decided that she wanted to be comfortable so she got a pair of acid washed hip huggers with holes in the knees and a black tee shirt with neon splatters all over it.

"Okay ladies I need to find a new bra if I plan on pulling the whole corset off." I blushed.

"I am so proud of you Bella." Alice fanned herself with her pocket book acting like the perfect doting mother.

"Yeah our little Bells is growing into a woman." Rose said wiping a fake tear away.

"Oh shut up and take me to VS." I growled.

They both looked at me totally shocked, mouths hanging open. I walked over and pushed their chins up.

"You're gonna catch flies if you keep that up." I laughed.

"Bella, are you okay." Alice stuttered.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"You feel okay?" Rose asked placing her hand on my forehead. "Hmm, no fever."

"What in the hell are you two talking about?"

"Our Bella Swan wants to go to Victoria Secret. We were just making sure that their wasn't something wrong with you." Rose explained.

"Yeah the last time we tried to take you into that store, you sat down on the ground in the middle of the food court like a toddler that didn't get the toy they wanted." Alice laughed.

I blushed. It was true I had a definite fear of that god forsaken store. But that was years ago literally. The pink used to get me and the clothes or little bits of fabric they called clothes were somewhat intimidating. I had incentive this time. Two words. Edward Cullen. I wanted to look super hot for our concert date and I would totally go out of my element to do so.

"Yeah but I want to go now so you better take me before I change my mind." I warned.

I should have known that neither of my best friends was going to let me skate by with just a nice strapless pushup bra. Oh it started their and then they wanted to show me lingerie and stuff that I would never in my life even try on let alone wear.

"Oh Bella you have to try this one on." Alice flung a black piece of fabric at me.

"No way." I gasped holding up the black baby doll. It was pretty and the change in my expression didn't go unnoticed by the pixie sprite.

"I saw that, now move it. To the dressing room right now." she pushed me towards the dressing room.

Shit balls there is no way I am going to try this or anything in this store on. I thought to myself. Then why are you getting undressed?

_No put your damn jeans back on you retard, what in the hell are you thinking? _That I could actually pull this off.

I had my internal war going on in my head and before I knew It, I was standing in front of the mirror with the damn baby doll on.

I had to admit I looked pretty damn good. The black lace kind of made my pale skin glow and the diamond rhinestones under the bosom accentuated my boobs making them look fuller. I felt beautiful.

"Let me see." Alice called.

"No." I blushed.

"Damn Bells I can feel the heat radiating off your face from here. Just let us see." Rose called.

"Fine." I swung the door open.

Both of the girls gasped. "Damn Bella, you look smoking hot." Alice said and proceeded to lick her finger and touch my arm making a hissing sound.

"Shut up Alice." I blushed.

"She isn't lying Bells you need to buy that." Rose said still staring.

"Why? When am I ever going to wear this?" I asked.

"When you and Edward seal the deal dum dum dum." Alice rolled her eyes.

And cue the god forsaken blush. Mother cracker. Of course I had thought about Edward in a sexual way. I am twenty almost twenty one. Women have their needs right? I dreamt of his strong arms and muscular chest pressed against my body. The two of us rolling around in the sheets making love. Having him fill me completely.

I could feel the panties of the baby doll dampen. Shit balls. Looks like I just bought myself some lingerie.

"Fine, let me get changed." I said turning back into the dressing room.

"Wait." both Alice and Rose called.

"What now?" I grumbled.

"Try these on too." Alice bounced over and handed me an armful of clothes.

"Alice I think I'm good with this." I said waving my hand over my body.

"Humor the poor girl Bells." Rose demanded.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later I had fought tooth and nail, but still left with three baby dolls all the same design just different colors.

I sent Edward a quick text letting him know that we were on our way home. I was surprised to find out it was already four in the afternoon. We planned on going back to my parent's house and then meeting at the Cullen's for my date. The rest of the gang would wait there until we got back and we would head over to my parents house again for another sleep over.

I found myself speeding with excitement all the way home. Alice and Rose laughed at me.

"I can't believe you're going on your first date Bella." Rose laughed.

"Well wouldn't last night count as a date? I mean we watched movies and everything." Alice asked.

"I don't know, this is the first official date." I said.

"Awwww. I am so happy that you two are finally together." she laughed.

"What are you guys going to do while you're at work?" Rose asked.

I hadn't thought about that. My heart hurt just thinking about being a three hour drive away from him and we had only been together less than twenty four hours. What was going to happen after our little vacations were over? How are we going to go our separate ways?

"I don't know." I whispered sadly.

"Oh Bella don't worry about it. You two will figure it all out." Alice patted my arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to get you upset Bells, I was just curious." Rose said.

"It's fine. I guess we will cross that bridge when we get to it." I gave my best fake smile and thankfully they let the subject drop.

They helped me carry everything up to my room and I took a quick shower. Rose straightened and curled my hair pinning it back with two diamond studded clips while Alice did my makeup. I changed into my outfit including the push up bra I had bought at Victoria Secret. Damn they weren't lying when they said push up. Alice forced me to let two of the buttons stay open showing the swell of the top of my breasts.

I added a small diamond teardrop necklace that settled in the middle of my cleavage and a black rubber bracelet. I pulled my boots on and stood in front of the mirror.

"Damn you two do good work." I said.

"You make it easy." Rose said casually buffing her nails on her shoulder.

"Okay let's go. I want to see Jazzy and I know your dying to see Edward." Alice said.

I blushed and nodded. We decided to all pile into Alice's car and I would just ride with Edward back to my parents' house.

As soon as we pulled up to the Cullen's house, the door flung open and all three boys ran out. Edward was dressed in a hunter green sweater and loose jeans just looking at him made my mouth water. He made it to me quickly picking me up in a tight embrace.

"God I missed you." he breathed.

"I missed you too." I laughed.

"You're so beautiful." he kissed my lips.

"You're so hot." I kissed him back. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Not a chance sweet heart." he chuckled.

"Damn, a girl can try. Can't I have a hint?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"You're going to need a coat." he whispered.

"That's it? That's my hint?" I yelled.

"Yep."

"So does that mean we are going to be outside for part of the date?" I pushed.

"All of it actually."

"Edward! It's freezing." I gasped.

"I will be there to warm you up." his eyes smoldered.

"Sounds good." I breathed.

"Okay we are going inside. Bella I grabbed your coat from the house before we left." Rose said handing me my coat. "Have fun."

"I hope." I whispered.

Once we were in the car waiting for it to warm up everyone had made it into the house. I pulled Edward's face to mine and kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when we broke for air.

"Just because."

"I like just because. Are you ready to go?"

"Yep woo the pants off me Mr. Cullen." I laughed.

"Will do Swan." he chuckled.

We drove for a while, Edward held my hand in his the entire ride. I realized where we were going before we pulled into the parking lot. "Putt putt?" I asked.

"Yep. Putt putt."

"I hope you're in the mood to get your ass kicked."

"We'll see." he chuckled holding the door open for me.

"Well well, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Jessica Stanley said from behind the counter.

I fought the urge to laugh. Jessica Stanley had gotten chunky, but from the looks of it she was still trying to wear the clothes that she wore in high school.

"Hi Jessica." I said.

"Hi. So you two are finally together?" she asked.

I could tell the feelings she didn't even attempt to hide from everyone all those years ago for Edward were still there. She batted her eyelashes at him.

Edward must have noticed because he put his arms around me and squeezed. "We sure are." he said kissing my cheek.

"That's great." she laughed. "Eric and I got married after graduation. We have a little boy Edmund." she said pulling a picture of a creepy looking baby out of her bra.

I accidentally let out a surprised laugh. Edmund. Edward they were just a little bit to similar. Jessica glared at me, but I ignored it. She turned to Edward and started to say something, but he cut her off.

"Bella we are on a schedule. Do you still want a red ball?" he asked me.

"You remembered what color ball I use?" I asked.

"Of course baby." he said sweetly turning to Jessica. "We will take two putters and a red and green ball please."

"Yeah sure." Jessica answered rudely practically throwing the stuff at us.

We played putt putt for a while. Every time one of us made a hole in one, we would share a sweet kiss. I think Edward being a gentleman let me win, but I didn't say anything.

We got back in the car and headed back to Forks. "So are we going somewhere else?" I asked trying not to be rude, but I was starving.

"I thought we could have a picnic." he said bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing my knuckles.

"Okay."

We pulled into Forks Elementary. "Edward what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Having a picnic silly." he jumped out of the car and produced a small cooler out of the trunk.

Taking my hand he led me to the playground that just last week I cried my eyes out at. We walked over to one of the benches and sat me down.

"I figured it was way too cold to sit on the ground." he chuckled handing me a thermos of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." I took a sip. It was still hot burning my tongue slightly.

We ate some ham and cheese sandwiches and chips before he pulled me off the bench.

"Dance with me?"

"Edward there isn't any music." I laughed.

"So we don't need any." he whispered wrapping his arms around me.

We swayed slowly for a few minutes just holding each other.

"I am so glad that you came back Bella." he said.

"Me too. I am really sorry about everything." I said sadly.

"Don't blame yourself, we were both equal participants in that whole incident." he whispered. "The reason why I brought you here is so that we can have a happy memory here at this play ground instead of remembering all of the drama that led the both of us here.

"Okay." I lifted up on my tip toes and kissed him deeply.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I said.

Eventually the cold got to the both of us and we headed back to his parents' house to meet up with the gang. When we got there, they were all ready to go. We watched a few Disney movies and before I knew it, everyone was asleep.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep on this love seat again."

"Okay I will see you in the morning." he whispered sadly.

"Do you want to come up to my room with me?" I blushed. "To sleep."

"If you want me too."

"I'll always want you." I blushed deeper.

We made our way up to my room and all I remember is kissing Edward goodnight before falling asleep.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Oooh the concert is next. I wander what happens...oh wait I know I already wrote it. So it's waiting for the right amount of reviews before it comes out to play.**

**I realized after the tenth review that hardly anyone know who DCFC or Death Cab For Cutie is and it's too late to change it because I already wrote the concert chapter so pretty please check it out on YouTube they are a really good band.**

**Okay this chant seemed to have worked last time:**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **

**And remember sometime reviews get sneak peaks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything.**

**You guys freakin rock my world. Okay I have 119 reviews, and it's only chapter 11, well chapter 10 because of my shoutout to Edward but whatever, I have 21 chapters on my first story and I only have 124 reviews. So I take it people like this story more, and truthfully I do too.**

**Okay the long awaited concert chapter,**

**I want to apologize for not getting teasers out this week, the cafe that I work at is going under construction so I have to drive an extra hour to one of their sister partner thing-a-majigs and it's pure hell. The people are ass holes, and they serve meat. need I say more??? I don't think so**

**Okay so on with the chapter...**

Chapter 11:

Waking up in Edward's arms was my heaven. I wanted to stay in bed, but when I looked at the clock and saw that it was already noon, I knew that Alice would have plans for today. The concert didn't start until seven, but there was the four hour drive we had to consider as well.

I shook Edward lightly. "Edward you got to wake up." I whispered in his ear.

Instead of opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms tighter around me and I could feel something hard poking my stomach.

"Edward that better be a flashlight." I said trying to suppress my laughter.

Ding ding ding. His eyes flew open and he immediately let go and started to pull away. "I'm sorry love." he blushed.

"Don't be." I grabbed him and pulled myself to him.

"Bella." he groaned bucking his prominent erection into my stomach.

"Edward." I whispered.

Edward Cullen surprised the shit out of me doing something I had only dreamed of. His arm traveled up under my shirt and grabbed my bare breast causing me to gasp.

"I'm sorry." he said releasing my boob.

"Edward, stop saying that please." I whispered grabbing his hand and putting it back on my breast.

"Looks like I just got to second base." he chuckled.

"Play your cards right and you might just hit home." I moaned as his thumb ghosted over my erect nipple.

"Where is the fun in that? We still have third before we can hit home." he kissed my lips.

"What is with you and baseball terminology?" I laughed.

"I like baseball." he answered as a matter of fact, pinching my nipple.

"Edward." I moaned rather loudly.

"What is it, love?" he asked innocently.

"Touch me." I whispered before blushing scarlet.

"Bella?"

"Please." I was damn near close to doing it myself when I felt his hand release my breast and softly trail down to where I wanted him most.

Are we moving too fast? Fuck no; I have waited for years for this shit. Now it's official and real and I wanted it all. Where in the hell did this demanding Bella come from? I don't know, but I like it. She's a keeper. Damn talking to myself about myself in third person, maybe I should talk to a shrink.

Edward's fingers played with the hem of my shorts causing me to shiver in anticipation. He was nervous I could tell that much.

"Edward, have you ever done this before?" I asked him softly.

"Well, you're the only girl I have ever even considered loving so no. What about you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I blushed.

"No I just wanted you to feel as uncomfortable as I did." he chuckled.

It was kind of weird how we went from intimate touching to laughing about embarrassing the shit out of each other.

"Will you tell me if I don't do it right?" he asked.

"I highly doubt you're going to do anything wrong Edward."

"Bella."

"Yes Edward. I love you." I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too." he kissed my lips as his hand entered my panties.

I felt his fingers play with the bare skin of my folds and gave a silent thank you to the maker of at home bikini wax. Painful, but so worth all the tears.

I ran my hands up and down Edward's chest before going straight for the gold. I plunged my hand inside his boxers causing him to gasp.

"Bella you don't have to do that." he said, but his body had other ideas. As soon as my hand hit his mini me, he bucked into my palm.

"I want to." I kissed him. "Let me know if I don't do it right."

We both had clearly never done anything like this before so we spent a few minutes just exploring each other under our clothes. It was pretty basic what made Edward feel comfortable.

I found that the head of his penis was ultra sensitive, the slightest contact would cause him to buck. His fingers played with my swollen bundle of nerves as I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began stroking him. Our touching continued as we kissed passionately and I quickly felt my insides tighten.

My pace quickened as we started bucking into each other's hands and I moaned loudly as I found my release and I felt Edward twitch and explode in my hand as he called my name. We kissed passionately finally breaking apart for air.

"That" gasp "was" gasp "amazing." I moaned in between breaths.

"I love you." he whispered kissing my neck.

"I love you too. We need to get cleaned up be-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "They come up and bother us."

We broke apart and stood up as the door opened. "Bella?"

I gasped turning around to meet my mother's gaze. "Oh! hi mom." I blushed.

"I just wanted to tell you that we were home. Alice told us that you were going to a concert tonight. Are you planning on staying in Seattle for the night?" she asked sending Edward questioningly glances.

"Yeah because the concert doesn't start until seven so it's smarter just to stay in Seattle. I think I am going to call Angela and see if we can just stay at her house." I answered.

"Okay well come say goodbye before you leave." she smiled.

I could tell that she wanted to know what was going on. "Okay just let me get a shower and I will come chat."

"It's nice seeing you Edward." my mother smiled.

"You too Renee." he blushed probably realizing that he was in my childhood room in just his boxers with my mother.

I laughed to myself as she shut the door. "Well that was awkward." I giggled.

"Just a little." he said pulling his jeans on. "I am going to gather the boys up to head home and get ready. I'll see you in a hour." he said.

"Okay." I wrapped my arms around my chest.

What does one say to your boyfriend when you just shared your first orgasm? Well thanks for the release, I guess I'm gonna hop in the shower and I'll see you later. Or how about, so now that we have done that, why don't you just come take a shower with me and we can fuck against the shower wall? Nope that's not going to work.

"Bella." he started.

Here is the awkward post orgasmic moment that could make our break the progress we just made. Say something Bella. Nope not a chance.

"I love you." he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too." I whispered shyly.

What the hell? Confident demanding Bella just decides to come and go at will? Damn it, man-or woman up Swan.

"Bella, what we just did doesn't change anything. If anything it brought us closer." he whispered into my hair. "If you don't want to do it again, its fine we can slow down."

"That's just it Edward, I don't want to slow down. We could have been together years ago so why take it slow now?"

"Then we won't slow down. I just don't want you to pull away from me. Your kind of making me think that you regret it." he said slowly.

"It's the exact opposite babe. I was just thinking about how I could convince you to join me in the shower and we could do it again." I surprised myself and Edward.

Confident Bella is back a rearing to go bitches.

"I don't think your parents would take that too kindly." Edward blushed.

"Me neither that's why I didn't say anything." I laughed. "Now get out of here before I can't help myself." I pushed him out the door.

"Love you." he said peppering my face with light kisses.

"Always."

"And forever."

With one final kiss, he left me standing in the doorway of my bedroom smiling like the loser I was.

Finally breaking out of my Edward induced trance, I grabbed a fresh towel and my toiletry bag before skipping across the hall and into the bathroom. Since when does Bella Swan skip you might ask? Since she had a mind-blowing morning with her boyfriend. Hmm. Mind blowing.

I quickly washed my body while the conditioner sat for a minute and rinsed off like a mad woman. I jumped out of the shower and toweled off before sneaking back across the hall to my bedroom. I quickly shut the door behind me and turned to have the shit scared out of me.

"What the fuck?" I yelled.

Alice and Rose sat on my bed, hands over their mouths, as they silently giggled.

"Sorry we just figured we could come and get ready with you. Edward took the boys with him." Rose laughed.

"Damn Bella! You look sexy in a towel." Alice said.

"Sorry Alice I don't swing that way." I blushed.

"Apparently you swing for Edward." Rose said.

"From what we heard while eating our Frosted Flakes, you were singing for him too."

"What are you two talking about?"

"You were moaning his name over and over again to a beautiful beat my dear." Rose laughed.

"Oh my god you heard that?" I don't think my face will ever stop resembling a vine ripe tomato.

"We all heard it. At least he sang back to you. Don't worry, your parents walked in the door shortly after you two um finished your song." Alice giggled.

"Okay, get out of my bedroom so I can get changed please." I demanded pointing towards the door.

"Oh come on Bella we used to change in front of each other all the time, what's the big deal now? Did you get a love mark?" Rose asked.

"No. Fine but turn around so I can put my underwear on."

The turned around facing the wall while I rummaged through a drawer for my new strapless bra and a pair of cheekies. I pulled them on and cleared my throat informing them that they could turn back around.

Rose let out a low whistle. "Damn, Bella loses her virginity and starts looking like walking sex."

"Bella didn't lose her virginity, thank you very much." I scolded hitting her with my wet towel.

"Bu-" Alice started.

"We touched each other and that was it." I said putting my hands up in finality.

"Bu-"

"Alice, enough god. Just let it go. Get ready or we are going to be late for the concert." I snapped.

"Ooh, she told you." Rose snapped her fingers laughing.

We fell into a deep silence as we changed into our outfits for the concert. We all looked hot that's for sure. The strapless pushup bra was my new best friend. It made me feel hot and was completely silent about my sex life. Yep, my best friend is a bra now.

I allowed Rose to straighten and tease my hair in true rocker fashion so that it was wild and big. To keep the hair out of my face, I put a hot pink head band on that matched the stripes on my corset. Alice gave me a smoky look, making my eyes look dark and mysterious and some clear gloss.

I was applying glittery lotion to my arms and cleavage while they got ready. "So why didn't you sleep with him?" Rose asked finishing up her makeup.

"I did." I answered innocently.

"You know what she means Bells." Alice snapped.

"Because I have never done anything like that. I just got kind of consumed with the need for him. I don't want our first time to be so unromantic and awkward."

"Oh, well you will know when the time is right." Rose patted my arm.

"I think it will be sooner rather than later." I blushed.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Alice asked as she put her shoes on.

"Yep." both Rosalie and I answered.

I made sure I had the tickets, my cash, and everything I thought we would need before we exited my bedroom. I could hear the boys downstairs talking to my dad. It sounded like a very heated discussion and when I tried to get down stairs Alice grabbed my arm.

"Wait! I want to listen." she whispered.

We crept to the bottom of the stairs.

"So you think that you can just waltz back into her life and take her heart and crush it again?" my dad snapped.

"Sir with all due respect, I didn't waltz back into anywhere, I have been here the whole time. Bella is the one that left." Edward replied nervously.

"Well I don't like it Cullen. I don't like it one bit." Charlie grumbled.

"I make her happy Charlie. Don't you just want to see her happy?" Edward asked in a very defiant voice.

"Of course I want her happy. What makes you think that's not what I want? She was happy before she left for college and she has just started acting happy now after a year."

"Charlie, I messed up big time in college, but Bella has decided to forgive and forget. I'm not trying to be rude, but she hasn't been happy. She told me herself that she hasn't been happy." Edward said.

"Well, I don't care. I don't want to have to watch her go through all of that shit again young man, do you understand me?" Charlie growled.

"To tell you the truth, no I don't."

"I want you to stay the hell away from her. And you're going to."

I had had enough! I tore down the last two steps and stormed into the living room. "Shut up dad!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. I can't take you treating Edward like that. It wasn't even his fault that I went through all of the shit that I did. It was mine. I decided to leave and run from my problems." I explained.

"Bella I can't see you hurt again." Charlie whispered.

"Then don't send Edward away. I love him and he loves me. Telling him to leave is going to put me right back at square one." I started to tear up.

Just the thought of not being with Edward was enough to break my already fragile heart. I finally got him back and my father was trying to push him out of my life. I couldn't-no I wouldn't let that happen. I needed Edward like I needed air to breath.

"Of course not Bells. I just think you should give it some time."

"No. I have been waiting years to finally have Edward and now that I do, I'm not going to let you drive him away. Please dad, just be happy for me." a few tears made their way down my cheeks and I prayed that Alice went with the water proof make up.

I chanced a glance around the room. Emmett and Jasper were staring at me like I had grown another head. Alice and Rose stood in the doorway with my mother. Edward was staring at me sadly. I knew he would feel guilty that I was fighting with my father over him, but I didn't care. I was going to get what I wanted and keep it for once in my life.

My dad looked at me his face started to turn red and he opened his mouth to say something, but my mom cut him off.

"She's right Charlie. You can go through all of this, but Bella is the only one that can choose what she wants. If Edward makes her happy then so be it."

"Ren-" Charlie started.

"Enough Charlie. Say goodbye to the kids, they are going to be late for their concert if you keep going." she smiled at me sweetly before walking over and hugging me.

"You don't worry about him baby. He would act like this if you brought anyone home." she whispered.

"Thank you mom." I choked.

"Okay you guys, have fun! Don't drink too much and if you do I want you to call a cab. Bella no mosh pits, and girls no flashing the band. You will end up regretting it later." she pulled away and wiped my eyes.

We all said our goodbyes, my father refused to look at Edward in the eye and wouldn't shake his hand, so I didn't even say goodbye to him. We loaded into Alice's Saturn View because it was big enough for all of us.

Edward still hadn't said anything to me and for a while I thought he was mad. I pulled my Ipod out and started listening to some Kittie **(it's an all chick rock band, they are awesome, it's the first all chick band I have ever heard that does screamo)** so that I could take my mind of the whole ordeal. I closed my eyes for a while and let myself get caught in the music for a while, waiting for him to touch me or anything.

Finally after three songs, felt an ear bud pulled out of my ear. "I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Why are you, sorry?" I asked confused.

Was he trying to apologize for ignoring me or the whole mess with my dad? Was he realizing that I am not worth it?

"That you're fighting with your dad." he answered sadly.

"Edward stop. My dad is just as hard headed as me. It will be fine. Eventually he will come around." I rubbed his cheek affectionately.

"But what if he doesn't?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. I love you and that's all that matters. Now stop being such a worry wart and let's get pumped." I smiled.

"Pumped?" he asked.

"Yeah we are going to a concert, we have to be ready to fight the wild crowds and survive the crazy drunk mosh pits." I laughed.

"I thought you have backstage passes?"

"We do, but you never know Emmett might want to crowd surf."

"Hells to the yeah." Emmett boomed.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how unbelievably sexy you look tonight." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's all for you." I licked his earlobe causing him to shudder.

"You need to stop doing that." he groaned in my ear.

"Doing what? This?" I nipped his earlobe.

"Bella." Edward moaned.

"You two better not be making babies in my backseat." Alice screeched.

"Not quite." I answered causing the whole car to erupt in laughter.

The rest of the ride was rather boring apart from the punch buggy and bruiser cruisers games that Emmett was so fond of. Edward and I just listened to my Ipod and made out like teenagers.

Before we knew it, Alice was parking the car. We stood in the very short line for the backstage tickets and were quickly pointed to the large stage.

Emmett and Rose decided to go grab every one drinks while we waited for the band to set up. The small group of back stagers were jumping up and down excitedly as we saw Ben Gibbard come out and grab the microphone.

After a few hellos and shout outs, the rest of the band came out and they started playing Grapevine Fires. I closed my eyes and leaned into Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we swayed to the music.

We sang along with Soul Meets Body, I Will Possess Your Heart, and a couple of other songs, but as soon as the first cords of 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' started, I heard Edward hum into my ear.**(Okay homies it kind of helps the chapter if you listen to the song, it's beautiful so go to youtube and check it out)**

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Edward sang word for word into my ear and I ignored the band and lost myself in his smooth voice.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heave and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

"I'll always be with you." he whispered into my hair.

I turned around and kissed him with all of the passion I could muster only breaking apart when my lungs started burning from lack of oxygen.

"I love you." I gasped.

"I love you too." he breathed against my neck.

"I want you. Always."

"And forever." he hugged me tightly to him.

"Okay mushy mush lovers, are you ready to head out?" Emmett asked.

"You guys are seriously love sick puppies." Rose laughed.

"I called Angela and she said we could stay at the house." I informed everyone once we got back to the car.

I gave Alice the address so that she could use Mandy (Tom Tom is a boy's name, but the voice is a woman's so my friends and I call her Mandy) to get us home. Edward held me tightly to his side the whole ride home, rubbing the top of my thigh affectionately.

Once we arrived to Angela's house I gave everyone a tour and sat them up in the living room. Edward followed me downstairs to my bedroom. "You know I kind of feel bad." he chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Because we have been sleeping in a nice comfy bed while our friends endure hardwood floors and lumpy couches."

"All well I think they will be okay." I pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

I was ready. I don't know if he was, but I was positive that I was. Were we really going to do this?

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Dah dah dah daaaaaaah: the super cockblocking cliffy. Will Bella and Edward do it??? Who knows? Oh yeah, my beta Tinklove and I know because the chapter is already written and waiting to be posted.**

**What will it take to make me post you might ask. Well I am hoping to make it to 150+ reviews. So get to work, chop chop. Hit the wee green button and show me some love, or hate, or both. **

**Love you all. -Ashley**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wander what would happen if I wrote: I own it all, I stole Stephanie Meyer's identity. hmmm, if I don't update for a while I got arrested.**

**Okay you guys here is the next chapter of Easier To Lie. Obviosly right? **

**I really want to make it to 150 with this chapter, and hopefully after you read it you will think I deserve it. *wink wink***

**So after like a week of being out in theatres I finally went and saw Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. I must say it was WAY better then the Order of the Phoenix. Who got a little teary eyed? *raises both hands***

**Okay so to those of you that are fans of my first story SFH I am trying so hard to write a chapter for it, I just lost my muse I guess, I think it might be because my boyfriend is here, when he wasn't I wrote chapters for that story like super quick fast. But I want everyone to know I am not giving up on it, I am trying really hard. The lemons have stumped me, I have never been pregnant so I don't know how it is.**

**Okay WOW! Shut up Ashley. Okay world. lol on with it.**

**Oh yeah right quick. REVIEW PLEASE.**

Chapter 12:

EPOV:

Bella pushed me down on the bed and straddled me.

I know she told me that she was ready for more this morning, but was that just post coital glow talking? Right?

I was ready, oh god was I ready for this, but I wouldn't do anything until I knew for fact that she was ready to take this step.

She lowered her head and kissed me passionately on the lips, instantly shoving her tongue down my throat. I kissed her back, mirroring her passion until we broke apart for air. I gasped as Bella trailed kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I was sure that she could feel me harden against her jeans.

"Bella." I breathed causing her to sit up.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, the complete opposite actually." I answered.

"Then why are you stopping me?"

"I want to make sure that this is what you want." I answered truthfully.

"If I didn't want to then I wouldn't be doing it." she laughed.

"Point taken." I pulled her back down to me, kissing her again.

Our kisses this time around were sloppy, wet, and noisy. I unzipped her corset enough to allow myself access to her beautiful breasts, but Bella had other ideas.

"Take it off of me Edward." she whispered against my lips.

Who was I to refuse? I tore the corset off of her body quicker than shit to reveal a tan and black strapless bra. So that was the contraption pushing her breast up front and center. Me likey.

Bella pulled my shirt up and over my head before coming back down and kissing me. Our chests were pressed flushed against one another. She trailed kisses down my neck until she found my right nipple. Biting down softly earning a groan from me, I felt her smile against my skin.

Her small fingers were playing with my chest hair causing me to almost purr at the sensation. I pulled her head back up to mine and kissed her roughly before putting my hand inside her jeans. Just like this morning, she was sopping wet for me.

I quickly found her love button and squeezed it lightly.

"Edward." Bella gasped.

"What is it, love?" I kissed her neck.

"I want you." she said fumbling with my belt.

"I want you too." chuckling as she got more and more frustrated with the piece of leather.

"Then help me out here or we could be here all night." she said patting my not so subtle bulge lightly, making me buck.

I quickly unhooked the belt and took it off before her hands pushed mine away and she unbuttoned my jeans. Just as she started pulling the zipper down, the door opened. Bella gasped and fell off the side of the bed with a huff.

"Oh shit sorry." Emmett said closing the door.

I found my discarded tee shirt and helped a blushing Bella into it. "Get rid of him." she whispered kissing me lightly.

"Will do chief."

I opened the door to find Emmett smiling like a Cheshire cat. "What the hell?" I growled.

"Rose kicked me off the couch." he sulked.

"Why?"

"Because it's been two days and I haven't gotten any form of release. I tried to get fresh with her and she pushed me off the damn couch."

"So why are you here?" I asked pointing to Bella's door.

"Well I can't sleep on the floor because Alice and Jasper are."

I knew where this was going. I'll be damned. "Sleep in the damn hallway."

"You know I can't sleep alone."

It was true, ever since we were little, Emmett couldn't sleep alone. I almost always woke up to him snoring on my floor. Damn cockblocking scaredy pants.

"No." I said before he could ask.

"But Eddi-"

"Don't fucking call me that. Bella and I would like some alone time. So the answer is no."

"Bu-" my older brother pouted giving off the perfect version of puss in boots.

I hadn't realized the door opened until Bella sighed. "Aww Em, of course you can sleep on the floor."

I looked at her quizzically, but she showed no emotion be it annoyance or elation. Was she started to regret trying to sleep with me? Was she happy that we had been interrupted?

"Thanks Bells, it's nice to know that someone cares about me." Emmett said walking into her bedroom.

"Well now you will know what it's like when we have kids." I said.

Bella's eyes darkened. "You actually have to get some action before you can think of kids."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Pissed, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." she huffed.

"There is always tomorrow." I kissed her nose.

"I am taking you to see where I work tomorrow." she kissed my chest wrapping her arms around me.

"Come on you guys, it's dark in here." Emmett called.

"Turn on a fucking light you pansy." Bella yelled before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Em, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he totally cock blocked you." I chuckled.

"Fine, let's just go to bed." she took my hand and led me back to the bed. Emmett had made a pallet on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"I love you." I whispered.

"You too." Bella replied shortly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her pulling her into my arms.

"Well, I have been waiting all day to be with you after this morning and now we can't even do anything because we have a guest." she snapped quietly.

I was sure that Emmett could hear her, but he didn't say anything. I looked up at him and noticed that he was lightly snoring.

I decided to be brave and put my hand up Bella's shirt. "Edward what are you doing?" she whispered.

"If you can stay quiet I am going to help you with your problem." I answered pinching her pebbled nipple between two fingers earning a gasp. "You have to be real quiet. Can you do that?"

She nodded and I flipped her around so that her back was to me before putting my hand down the shorts that she had changed into while I was talking to Emmett.

I found her wet and waiting for me. We were both on the same page experience wise and that kind of scared me. What if I did it wrong? I have heard of girls faking it, and I prayed that Bella would tell me if the problem should arise.

I spread her lower lips with two fingers and found her swollen bundle of nerves. As soon as my forefinger came in contact, Bella moaned audibly. I pulled away.

"You gotta be quiet beautiful." I whispered taking her ear lobe between my teeth and nibbling gently as I continued to massage her nub.

The only sounds for the first couple of minutes were the wet slurping sounds of my fingers twirling around her clit ferociously. I decided to make a brave move and slid my pointer finger inside.

"Ung Edward." She moaned into a pillow.

"Do you like that?" I asked smiling like I won the damn lottery.

Bella didn't answer me ,so I added a finger and started pumping in and out slowly. She was tight, warm and so wet. "Tell me if I'm doing it wrong love."

"Oh god Edward, please don't stop." she breathed as her body on its own accord thrust wildly against my hand.

My thumb pressed against her clit and she let out a guttural moan. "Shhh… baby." I whispered.

"Oh god Edward I am… so.. close." she breathed.

"Just stay quiet." I sucked on her neck until I felt her tighten around my fingers.

She reached back and grabbed my head, pulling me into a kiss to muffle the powerful screams that erupted from deep within her chest as she clamped down on my fingers in a vice like grip. As she came down from her high, and I pulled my hand out of her shorts and put my fingers in my mouth ,tasting her sweet ambrosia.

"Mmm." I breathed.

"What is it?" she gasped.

"You taste as good as you smell."

Bella surprised me by turning over kissing me passionately, sucking on my tongue. I knew that she could taste herself on me and the fact let alone almost made me come. She trailed her hand down my chest and down to my jeans, but I stopped her.

"What?" she asked pulling away.

"You might be able to stay quiet, but there is no way I could control myself. Besides tonight was your night." I kissed her nose.

"But." she yawned. "I want to."

"We need to go to sleep. We have plenty of stuff to do tomorrow." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah, do you think they are going to let us go for a couple of hours so I can show you where I work?" she asked suppressing another yawn.

"Hopefully, we haven't had a whole lot of alone time unless it's in bed and Emmett kind of intruded on that." I chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe we can put some cough syrup in their breakfast so that we can sneak out." she slurred.

"Go to sleep love." I kissed her one last time before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over.

_____________________________the next morning______________________________________

I woke up to a cold empty bed. I pulled my cell phone out of my pants to find that it was ten twenty. I stood up and stretched. Bella's bed was by far the best I have ever slept on.

I walked upstairs to find the entire gang in the kitchen, while Bella prepared Eggos in the toaster oven.

"Morning." she smiled blushing slightly.

"Morning." I kissed the back of her neck.

"Okay enough of that. What do we have planned for today?" Alice asked.

"You mean you're asking, instead of informing?" Bella laughed.

"Hey this is your turf. I figured that you would want to take us somewhere special." Alice answered.

"Well, the zoo just did a press release. A baby koala was born a couple days ago."

"Awww, I want to go see the baby koala." Emmett pouted.

"Of course you do Em." Bella laughed.

"Hey from the sounds of it last night, you and Eddie here are working on making a little baby koala for yourselves."

Bella turned around gasping as her face turned bright red. "Oh my god." she buried her face into my chest.

"It's fine baby." I whispered.

"What happened?" Alice asked dumbfounded.

"NOTHING." Bella and I practically yelled.

"Smooth, you two real smooth." Rose laughed sipping her coffee.

"Eddie you should know that telling a girl to stay quiet never works." Emmett laughed wildly.

"Oh Bella. You did not lose your virginity while Emmett was in the room, did you?" Alice laughed sympathetically.

"No." Bella's face managed to turn a darker shade of red before she turned to Emmett. "What kind of freak listens to his brother being with his girlfriend anyways huh? That's sick even for you Em."

"Alright, you guys can go to the zoo. Bella is going to give me a tour of the record label." I said pulling syrup and butter out of the fridge trying to distract everyone including Bella from the impending embarrassment.

"I wanted to see the label too." Emmett pouted.

I shot him a death glare. "But I would much rather go see some monkeys fling poo."

"Okay so it's settled. Edward and I will meet you guys back here later before we need to head home." Bella grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze.

"But I thought we were all going to spend time together as a group." Alice sulked.

"Hey Alice, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

I watched the two girls leave and not thirty seconds later, they walked back in. Bella smiling wildly and Alice's face showed no emotion what so ever. Bella walked over to me and kissed my neck.

"I am going to take a shower and then we'll leave. Angela said that we could take Ben's truck, but you're going to have to drive."

"Alright I am going to run out and grab my bag so I can change." I kissed her forehead before heading out to Alice's car.

"So Eddie my boy. You got lucky last night." Emmett followed me out.

"No Bella got lucky. If you weren't afraid of your god damn shadow then I would have gotten lucky too." I growled.

"Sorry dude." he said suppressing his laughter. "I just never thought that I would be cock blocking you."

"Yeah well believe it." I grabbed my bag and went back into the house.

I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green polo before heading back into the living room. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch.

"Where are the girls?"

"They decided to blow us off so that they could make out in Bella's room all day." Emmett answered sarcastically.

"Nah, they went to get dressed. They should be out in a second." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Okay people are we ready to go look at some smelly animals?" Alice grumbled followed by Rose.

Bella was the last to enter the room and she took my breath away. She was wearing a pair of skin tight neon green jeans and an old AC DC tee shirt that was cut to show off her cleavage. She walked up to me, smiling brightly.

"You look beautiful." I kissed her lips softly.

"You look handsome."

"We all look rockin! Let's get a move on." Alice snapped.

"Alright we will see you guys later." Bella grabbed my hand and led me out to the garage.

Ben still had the same truck that he had when we were in high school. A huge Ford F150. "Is that why I have to drive?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's too big. It reminds me of a tank." she laughed.

I held the passenger door open for her and helped her in, giving her ass a tight squeeze.

"Hey Mr. aren't you supposed to be acting like a gentleman?" she laughed.

"I couldn't help it."

"Get in! You charmer you."

I followed the directions Bella gave me to get to the label. I noticed that she was fidgety the whole ride.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm nervous." she said quietly.

"Nervous? How come?"

"Because you're this awesome bookie and all I do is get coffee and lunch for people. I kind of feel less adequate."

"Bella…do you love your job?" I asked her.

"Yes." she answered, but it sounded like a question.

"Then there isn't anything to worry about. You're happy, that's all that matters."

"So I could flip burgers and that would be okay with you as long as I was happy?"

"You could be a Wal-Mart greeter and I would still love you. Your happiness is all that matters to me." I kissed her hand.

We arrived to Rock God's a few minutes later. The building had the appropriate look. It was a tall black structure and you wouldn't even consider it being a label if it didn't have a small sign over the door. I guessed that they didn't want to attract attention.

"Are you ready to see where I work?" Bella asked.

"More than ready." I got out and opened the door for her.

She led me to the front door and slid her key in. As soon as the door opened ,she ran across the lobby and disarmed the alarm.

"How many times have you tripped and fell trying to get to the alarm pad?" I asked.

"Three times and then Chris decided to move the damn potted plant from hell." she answered, matter of factly.

"Potted plant from hell?"

"Oh Marnie had this ugly palmetto plant that stood right there." she pointed to the middle of the room. "I tripped trying to walk around it two times before Chris decided that he wanted to move it to his office."

"But you said that you tripped three times." I said clearly confused.

"Well yeah the last time I tripped on my shoe lace." she laughed. "Are we going to sit here forever or do you want to see the recording studio? And my little cubby of an office?"

"Continue your tour madam." I laughed.

Bella led me around the building, showing me the confusing control panel of the recording studio and the soundproof room that numerous recording artists and bands had worked in. She showed me Chris's office, the lunch room and the conference room before leading me to her office or cubby as she called it.

She stopped in front of the door and I noticed a small plaque on the door. BELLA SWAN: ROCK GOD'S VERY OWN CLUTZ

"Is this for real?" I laughed.

"Yeah Chris had it made after I tripped carrying coffee to a board meeting. They had to redo the entire carpet in the conference room." she blushed.

"Some things never change Swan." I chuckled. "Are we going to sit out here all day or are you going to show me your cubby?"

"Alright." she opened the door revealing a rather large, but dark room. "Here you are. My cubby." she said flipping the light on.

The room was bigger than she portrayed it out to be. Three walls were covered in shelves stacked with records, a desk sat under the only window and in the middle of the room a great stereo was set up. A large plush couch sat catty cornered against one of the shelves.

"This is your office?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep! I shouldn't even have one, but Chris and Marnie thought that I would like to have a place to escape to. This used to be a storage room for the records so they just added a desk, the couch and the stereo and gave it to meas an office. What do you think?"

"Wow! You get paid to get coffee and listen to music all day."

"Basically, but I also run errands and deliver mail. So it's not like I sit in here all day."

I walked over the stereo. "What were you playing before you left?" I flipped the switch and listened as the first cords of the song came on.

_The broken clock is a comfort_

_It helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can start tomorrow_

_From stealing all my time_

It broke my heart to think of how alone she felt for the past year, alone and heartbroken. I pulled her into my arms.

_And I am here still waiting _

_Though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best_

_Like you've already figured out_

We just swayed back and forth to the music. No words were needed to convey our love. But I needed a way to show her that I would never intentionally hurt her ever again.

_I'm falling apart _

_I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart_

_That's still beating_

I felt the tears pool in my eyes and at the same time my shirt dampened with tears of her own.

_In the pain_

_There is healing_

_In your name_

_I find meaning_

_So I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm holding on_

_I'm barely holding on to you_

I hugged her tighter to me ignoring the rest of the song. "I'm so sorry."

"Edward, I thought we covered this already. I love you and we're together now. That's all that matters." she looked up at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I love you too."

"Edward, I don't want to kill the moment, but I really want to know something." she started.

"You can ask me anything."

"Well, I noticed that you didn't drink at the get together, or at the concert. Emmett offered everyone drinks, but you didn't drink any."

Damn it! I knew that sooner or later I was going to have to tell her about this.

"Bella, I didn't tell you the truth about how I spent the past year." I whispered.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay so it's not much of a cliffy because we all know what happened over the year. Hmmmm. I really don't have much to say.... oh yeah, Are they going to do it? Hmm, I dunno I guess you will have to find out.**

**Thank you V for staying up late with me dealing with my OCD-ness to find the perfect songs for my story. And not bitching when I go back to the first song I chose after an hour. Thank you for being the awesome beta that you are. Without you... My stories would sound like a kindergarten typed it for me, ooooh or a trained monkey in a vest (but that would be kind of cute). **

**Ummm, please review support my addiction. RAA. Review Addiction Anonymous. **

**"Ahem. My name is Ashley and I am addicted to reviews. I have been known to pimp out chapters and if I don't get a whole lot I bug my beta Tinklove for the whole day, and don't eat or sleep. It's pathetic but hey what can you do?" *sits down and is engulfed in a hug by all the other RAA people***

**Okay I hope I made you laugh so REVIEW. I do believe that I managed to send a sneak peak to everyone that reviewed last week. If I missed someone I am super duper sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own it sad but true.**

**Okay, sniff. I didn't get to 150 like I hoped but I decided to be nice and give my loyal reviewers a chapter today instead of the sneak peak. God I am just so freakin sweet, I could work at a candy shop.**

**UMM. Someone asked what song I used in the last chapter... That would be Broken by Lifehouse. Originally it was going to be Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday but I am kind of addicted to them and asked V(Tinklove to the good people of fanfiction) to be a doll and help me pick a new song... After I think an hour or two of searching I finally came across Broken on my trusty Ipod Nano that is my child. Do you know how hard it is to find a song when you have over 500 songs in the damn play list, of course Broken being like 499 literally. Gah, but yeah I really like it.**

**Ummmmm. I think I am going to give a tissue warning, grab your hankies girls the begining is kind of sad.**

**On with it because I love you all so much.**

BPOV

"Bella, I didn't tell you the truth about how I spent the past year." he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe we should sit down." he gestured towards my couch.

I nodded and followed him and he pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. We stared at each other in silence and my mind immediately started thinking the worst.

_Oh god, here it goes… he lied, he didn't really graduate from college, he joined the mob. Or he killed someone and was just released. _

"Okay, well you know after the party that I sat at your door knocking." he started.

Again I nodded.

"Well, I left and when I came back, you had left the note on the door. I tried to give you your space, but ended up calling your mom after a couple of days."

My heart sank, my mom and dad were the only ones that saw me when I was going through the 'zombie' faze. I don't know what my mother would have told him.

"She told me the truth, that you weren't doing good. She said that you were going to take a few personal days and then you will come back." he paused. "But the next day I found your mom and mine in your dorm packing up all of your stuff."

I remained silent knowing that nothing I could have said would make this any easier on him.

"I'm not going to lie, my heart broke."

"You can tell me Edward. I won't judge you." I whispered stroking his cheek.

He leaned his forehead against mine and rubbed my back before speaking again.

"I might not have ran, but I shut off from everyone. I went to class came back to my dorm and drank until I passed out just to wake up and do it all over again. The gang would come over, but I would lock the door.

Alice would try to talk to me after class, but I would ignore her. Emmett tried breaking into my room one night so after that I started putting the dresser in front of the door before I would start drinking."

"So you had a drinking problem?" I whispered. "A lot of people have that problem Edward, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That's just it. I drank everyday, even on Sundays. My grades never suffered, but everyday it was another liquor or more of what I had already had. Sometimes it was a mix of bottles that I hadn't finished." he took a deep breath.

"And then one night I was sitting in my car polishing off my second gallon of Smirnoff, it was the most I had ever drank before, but after a while the vodka had started to taste like water so I drank more. And then my body started to feel weird.

My arms got really heavy, and my breathing shallow. I could feel every beat of my heart, but it was slower. At first I thought I was having a heart attack."

I could feel the tears in my eyes spilling over. It wasn't supposed to of happened like that. I ran away because I thought that he would be happy if I was farther away. But it was the opposite.

"I remember my heart was beating as slow as the drums to that one song hear you me by Jimmy Eat world and knowing that I was dying. And the fucked up thing about the whole thing was that I was okay with it.

My vision started to get blurry around the edges and the last thing I remember is thinking back to our first day of kindergarten. The day I found out that I was in love with you."

At that point, we were both crying softly. I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't find my voice so instead of comforting him verbally, I leaned forward and kissed him softly before pulling away so that he could continue.

"I woke up two days later in the hospital. My parents told me that Emmett found me sitting in my car passed out, my lips were blue so he busted the window and called 911. My father wanted me to go to rehab, but I refused. My mom asked if we could have a few minutes alone and after everyone left she told me." his voice broke and it took him a few seconds to continue.

"She told me that Emmett was really messed up after he pulled me out of the car. She said that when the paramedics pulled up and he was sitting on the ground, his hand all bloody from breaking the window. He had me in his lap and he was crying, and almost wouldn't even let them get to me."

I closed my eyes trying to will the tears away, but I could feel him shaking under me causing a whole new round of tears. I knew it was hard for him to tell me this, but I was so grateful that he was sharing it with me.

"Emmett came after three days and started cussing me out, calling me a stupid selfish mother fucker before breaking down. I never felt so low in my life, hearing him tell me how I was so cold in his arms he thought that I was already dead." he took my hand in his.

"He told me that while we were in the ambulance, that I kept mumbling 'Bella I'm sorry' over and over again." he kissed my hand.

"You see, even in my drunken almost dying state, I was still thinking about you. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you so much for sharing that with me." I kissed his lips softly before burying my face in his neck.

"I feel guilty. After making you feel bad about leaving and running away, I did something far worse." he whispered softly.

"Edward, please stop. I feel guilty for putting you through that because I couldn't woman up and stay."

"Bella, think about it, if you wouldn't have left then you wouldn't have found this spectacular job."

"Yeah but I would trade all of this for you to be okay and healthy. Do you know what that would have done to me if you were gone?"

"I know what it would have done to me if it was the other way around." he kissed my nose.

"I really do love you Edward, more than you could ever imagine." I whispered.

"I know how much I love you."

He took my face in both of his hands and pulled me into a tender, but passionate kiss. I let my tongue sweep across his bottom lip all but begging for access and he obliged immediately. Our tongues battled for dominance as I put my hands up his shirt and massaged his abs earning a beautiful moan that sent shivers straight to my core. I rocked my hips into his and felt his erection against the seam of my pants causing me to drip. I pulled away.

"Where are you going?" he breathed.

"To put some music on." I grabbed a record off of my desk and started it up.

The first part of 'Kiss Me' by Sixpence none the richer started up and Edward looked up at me questioningly.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He walked over to me and took me in his arms, kissing me hungrily. Our tongues clashed together before he sat me on the desk. I looked up at him and found his face so full of love, I immediately wanted to cry. How did I get so lucky? What made him want me?

"I love you." he whispered before pulling my sweater over my head.

"I love you too." I choked.

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out onto the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Bella we don't have to do this." he pulled away.

"No Edward I want to so bad. I just love you so much." I pulled him back to me. "Kiss me."

As he brought his lips to mine, I started to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hands up and down my back before unclasping my bra and sliding it off my shoulders. I slid his shirt off his back before allowing my bra to fall to the floor. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, our chests pressed together.

Edward walked us back over to the couch laying me down softly before stripping his pants off, but leaving his boxers on. I reached down to unbutton my jeans but he stopped me.

"Let me take care of you." he leaned down and kissed me softly before ridding me of my pants.

We both stared at each other with all of the same love and devotion we had carried throughout all of the years. This was it. Today we would prove to each other just how much we meant to one another.

I ran my hands up his chiseled chest before pulling him on top of me by his shoulders. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too baby." he covered my face with feather light kisses all over my face before kissing me on the lips.

I shucked his boxers off, springing his erection free and he hissed as it hit my thigh. He hooked his thumbs in the tops of my panties pulling them down slowly.

As soon as they were off, he kissed me again before pulling back. "I don't have anything." he frowned.

I reached over to the table and grabbed my purse before pulling a condom out of my wallet victoriously.

"Was someone hoping to get lucky?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Alice gave it to me the night of the get together." I blushed handing him the foil package.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was upset that we didn't sleep together on the first night." I laughed.

"I'm so happy that your mine." he kissed my forehead before slipping the condom on.

It hit me. This was it. I was ready, and wanted nothing more than to be with Edward, but I found myself paralyzed with fear. I had heard from a lot of my girlfriends that losing your virginity hurt like a bitch. I had also heard that when guys lose their virginity they don't last long.

_Great I am going to go through the pain and he is going to blow his load. Somehow I feel like I am getting the short end of the stick._

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Yep?"

"Are you alright? We don't have to do this."

"I love you. I-I'm just really scared."

"Do you not want to?" he asked pulling away.

"No I want to." I said pulling him back down to me.

"I'll be gentle, I just don't want to hurt you." he whispered pressing his forehead against mine.

"Well buddy, I had no doubt in my mind that you weren't going to be gentle. But the pain is inevitable so it's something I am going to have to deal with."

"But Bel-" I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Please shut up Edward. Make love to me."

"You'll tell me if it hurts too much?" He asked positioning himself between my legs.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." he kissed me softly as he began to enter me.

He pushed in slowly before pulling completely out and entering again, pushing in a little bit more until he got to my barrier. He stopped.

"Edward?"

"I'm scared I am going to hurt you." he whispered looking me in the eye.

"I love you just please." I kissed his cheek.

He nodded and pressed a little harder and I felt a little pop and tensed at the sudden pressure.

"Bella?" he froze.

"It's fine Edward, just uncomfortable. Give me a second." I breathed through my nose.

After a few moments I lifted my hips, taking him all the way in.

"I'm fine Edward. Make love to me." I whispered lifting up to give him a quick kiss.

He started moving slowly but felt me tense and stopped.

"Bella maybe we should stop."

"No." I all but yelled. "You're just going to slow."

"I have an idea." he said before flipping us over so that I was on top. "You have complete control."

I waited a few seconds before using his chest for stability and leverage as I started to move. The pain was still there but was overcome by the immense pleasure that I was feeling.

"Oh god Bella." Edward gasped. "I love you."

"I love you too." I breathed as I felt my release building.

We were both covered with sweat as our movements quickened, the music long forgotten.

"I'm close." he warned.

"Me too." I called before leaning down and kissing him passionately as I convulsed on top of him. 'Oh, Edward."

He called my name a few seconds later as he found his own release.

_In your face Angela! Hah not so much pain and I had an orgasm._

I laid on top of him as we tried to catch our breath. He pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered us.

"Thank you." I kissed his chest.

"Thank you." he laughed.

I was about to ask him why he was laughing but yawned instead.

"Are we okay to take a nap here?" he asked.

"Yeah this place is ghost town for another week and a half." I replied burrowing into his chest.

We quickly fell asleep only waking up to both of our phones ringing. I jumped up and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"Bella where in the hell are you two?" Alice screeched. "Hey douche you can hang up, I got Bella on the phone." "Well they are together so there isn't any reason for you to call Edward."

"Oh, we're still at the label."

"It's been like four hours."

"I thought you guys were going to the zoo?" I countered.

"Oh well some dip shit decided to throw ice cubes to the gorillas and get kicked out and because we were all riding together, we all had to leave." she growled.

"Dip shit being Emmett?" I laughed.

"Do you seriously even have to ask that question?"

"Not really. Hey at least he didn't get arrested."

"Yeah but he sure as hell isn't getting any booty from Rose for a while."

"I figured that much, but you know she will cave."

"Yeah. Are you two planning on coming back to the house? We want to go out to dinner before heading back to Forks."

"Let me wake up Edward and I will ask him."

"Wait, why do you have to wake him up?"

"We were listening to music and we fell asleep." I lied.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Are you wearing clothes right now?"

"Psh, yeah."

"Oh I got a psh, you are so lying. You lost your virginity at your place of work. Tell me you did it on your bosses desk."

"Alice it's none of your business where we did it." I rolled my eyes.

"BUSTED! You just admitted that you did it." her tinkling laugh filled the air.

"We will be back soon." I grumbled hanging up.

I looked back at Edward to find him still asleep on the couch, the throw laying on the floor because I had jumped up to get the phone. I stood by the couch staring at my own personal miracle for a few minutes.

"You know it's impolite to stare." he grumbled causing me to jump three feet in the air.

"Damn it! You almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until you jumped up to answer the phone." he chuckled. "You're not the most graceful human you know."

"Yeah but you still love me." I sat beside him on the couch before he pulled me into his arms.

"Of course I do." he kissed my cheek. "Are you ever going to be able to look at this couch the same?"

"Absolutely not." I laughed.

His sentence brought back the heartbreak that I knew was coming soon. Our vacation would be over and we both would have to get back to work. The three hour distance between us was going to kill me. I loved him so much and after waiting so long, we would again be separated.

"Bella what's on your mind?"

I was scared to tell him that I was worried about what would happen with us when vacation was over. What if he thought that I was some crazy clingy stalker bitch?

"Bella? You're scaring me."

"I'm scared." I whispered softly.

"Scared of what?"

"What is going to happen to us when vacation is over?" I felt the tears, but swallowed them back.

"What do you mean? We aren't that far apart and we both know how to use a cell phone."

"I know but, we have been apart for so long and now that I have you, I just don't want it to be over."

"Bella who said it was going to be over? We both have the weekends off, so you can come to Port Angeles one weekend and I can come to Seattle the other." he kissed my forehead.

"Long distance relationships rarely work out Edward. What if you get tired of traveling?"

"Bella, just stop okay. You're going to make yourself sick over thinking stuff like this. We still have little under two weeks and when we do have to get back to reality, we will figure it out. And for your information I will never get tired of traveling as long as you're at the end of my destination. I love you, now let's get ready so that we can head back to Forks."

"Love you too." I whispered as I stood up.

We quickly got dressed and fixed the couch before locking up and heading back to Angela's house. I decided not to let the impending separation ruin my mood. Instead I thought about what had just happened hours prior.

Edward and I had connected on every level possible. Mentally. Physically. Psychologically and every other level. I had made love with the love of my life and nothing could get me down.

Pulling up to Angela's house, my heart fell into my stomach. Both Rose and Alice were sitting on the front stoop. Alice was bouncing and I saw Rose grab her hand to contain her before she jumped up and ran over to me.

"I probably won't see you for a good hour and a half now, so I love you." I said before she made it to the truck.

"I love you too. Let them have their fun. We will be leaving pretty soon." Edward chuckled pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"Alright enough of that, you have had five hours together. Bella you're coming to your room for some girl time. Edward run a brush through your sex hair and meet the boys in the living room." Alice sang as she grabbed my arm and yanked me away forcefully.

"Damn it Alice, my room will still be there if we slow down." I gave Rose a dirty look as we walked past her.

"Shut up Bella. Rose get off your ass, let's go." she demanded.

"Sorry Bells, I tried holding her back but you know Alice." Rose laughed.

"Yeah I know. It might have been a year but some things never change." I laughed.

Alice didn't stop dragging me until we flopped down on my bed. I took a deep breath before Alice squealed.

"Damn it Alice, I think you punctured an ear drum." I whined holding my ear.

"Shut up and talk hooch!" she bounced.

"What happened? Did you plan to be deflowered at the label?"

"No it just sort of happened." I blushed.

"Okay so how did it just happen?" she rolled her eyes.

I told her about how the conversation had started and couldn't help, but tear up as I recounted Edward's story. Of course the girls had already known and cried with me.

"I feel so guilty that I left like that and he went through something like that because of it." I choked.

"Oh Bella, I wanted to call you after Emmett came home but it was impossible to get a hold of you. Your mom said that it would be best if you were left in the dark." Rose wiped her eyes.

"Okay enough tears… move along." Alice demanded before blowing her nose loudly.

I proceeded to tell them about the rest of my day earning enough teasing to last a life time about my song of choice.

"Why Bella?" Alice giggled.

"I wanted him to kiss me." I attempted to dodge the bullet.

"Come on Bella there has to be another reason." Rose laughed.

"Well, the first time I listened to that song, it was when Emmett was driving us to come pick you up so that we could go out. Edward and I were sitting in the backseat of the jeep and Emmett started giving me googily eyes." Rose gave me 'the look'. "He knew of my feelings for Edward a long time before and of course took every advantage he could to tease me.

Anyways so he started to sing the words out loud and Edward shifted a little. I thought that he was going to kiss me, my palms got sweaty and my heartbeat started racing. It was going to be my first kiss. He looked me straight in the eye and moved closer giving me that crooked grin that I love and got really close to me. I fought to keep my eyes open and right before our lips met he got up and planted one right on Emmett's cheek."

"Awwww." both girls hugged me.

"I wasn't really sad about it until later that night at the time I was laughing my ass of as Emmett swerved across the highway." I laughed so hard my stomach knotted up.

I left out the part when I had my mini melt down about Edward's and my relationship after vacation.

"Did you cry?" Rose asked.

"No, but I kind of wanted too."

"Why because it hurt?" she prodded.

"No, the pain was minimum. I wanted to cry because it was just beautiful."

"Aww, your such a mushy person Bells." Alice laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes before Emmett came to round us up to hit the road. I fed Angela's fish and left a note for the neighbors before I locked the door.

Edward and I sat in the far backseat after we left the restaurant and cuddled for the long drive home. I dozed off before the familiar guitar chords started at full volume.

_Kiss me…………._

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**So let me know what you guys think. Should I be ducking the rotten fruit and cream pies??? Or did I do good?**

**And V, hopefully this isn't my inauguration into the SAA, or maybe I will get my platinum membership card .**

**Hmmm, so the next chapter is written and edited thanks to the amazing chicka that is V, and I am going to be a P.I.M.P... I am not updating until next Friday unless I get to 170 reviews. It's not that much and I have a feeling that you can do it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the people that welcomed me into the RAA club with open arms, I love you and am doing really well with recovery, other than the whole pimping out the next chapter for reviews, hmm wasn't it David Hasslehoff that said "Relapse is part of recovery?" or something like that?**

**Chartwilightmom this is for you because your awesome and loyal: 'Lou Lou Lou I got some apples, Lou Lou Lou you got some too...' I can't remember if he ever finishes that song but still, it's the thought that counts right? **

**Okay people little green button sitting all cute waiting for you to push it and leave me some love.**

**In the words of Salt-n-pepa (I hate that kind of music so don't ask how I know this song) For some reason it makes me think of that movie Grandma's boy. hmm, I dunno**

Now push it

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - push it real good

Ah, push it - push it good

Ah, push it - p-push it real good


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Wait!!!!*********THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT I UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT V AND I HAVE CREATED OUR VERY OWN SMUT ADDICT ANONYMOUS WEBSITE THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVE THE SAME ISSUES WITH THE ADDICTION TO SMUTTY THINGS*************

**Aloha my people. No I didn't sneak away to Hawaii for the week. I am watching Lilo and Stitch because I love it. Here is chapter 14 and I already have 15 ready and waiting but I think since not a whole lot of people review this story I am going to update every Friday I like Fridays.**

**So consider this you TGIF gift. Yay. Boyfriends out of town to apease my soon to be monster in law, goldfish wont talk to me, and the evil cat bites me when I don't love on him enough so I ignore him completely. Yeah so I am kind of lonely but at least I can walk around my apartment in my underwear, Jon's white button down and tube socks like the guitar hero comercial listening to ACDC. Oh and talking to my beta because I missed her yesterday. Yeah that's you V. :(.**

**Okay enough rambling. Get your read on. (Missy Eliots get your freak on, the words can totally match if you put get your read on.) Yeah I am really bored.**

Chapter 14:

_Kiss me….._

_This can't be fucking happening to me right now._ I blushed hiding my face in Edward's chest.

"What's going on?" he stirred.

"Just wait." I whispered watching my 'supposed friends' closely.

Emmett turned around and winked at me before nudging Rose in the arm. I could see Alice smiling through the rearview mirror.

Everything happened at once. The automatic doors locked, the windows rolled down and everyone but a confused Jasper, Edward and I started singing at the top of their lungs.

"Out in the bearded Barley, nightly beside the green green grass. Swing swing on the spinning step." they sang before Emmett called.

"Take it away pipsqueak."

"You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress." Alice sang in her high soprano voice.

I realized that we were stopped at a red light. Looking over, I noticed a group of teenagers staring at our car like we were huffing paint.

"Alice, turn it down." Edward called.

"Absolutely not little brother." Emmett laughed as stood up and mooned the poor kids on the street corner.

One of the girls squealed while an emo looking boy in a trench coat gave a woof whistle. Emmet pulled his pants up and blew the kids a kiss right before the light turned green and we continued our trek.

I looked over at Edward and he had a familiar crooked smirk before he moved closer to me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he climbed over the seat and planted kisses on everyone's cheek before sitting back down beside me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I faked a smile.

This was the second time in my life that I thought Edward was going to kiss me basically under the same conditions and I was let down.

"You're lying Bell." he whispered.

"Really I am fine. Just peachy." I snapped.

"You know I was saving the best for last right?" he asked grabbing my face and kissing me with so much passion I forgot to breath.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I immediately granted him access to explore my mouth. Our tongues clashed together as I braided my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. His hand trailed over my ribs and found my breast giving it a squeeze causing me to moan into his sweet mouth.

The music cut off.

"Can we keep this PG please?" Alice demanded from the driver's seat.

Our lips broke apart with a loud smack and everyone laughed.

"I would say I am sorry, but you guys asked for it." I called burrowing into Edward's side.

"Yeah yeah, we know you guys can't keep your paws to yourself right now, but you need to wait until we get home." Emmett chuckled grabbing the CD case from the center console and flipping through it.

"You remember that one time we were in the car with Emmett and he started singing that song?" Edward asked. I nodded. "I wanted to kiss you so bad, but last minute I lost my nerve and kissed him instead."

I blushed. "It broke my heart that you didn't kiss me." I whispered.

"Is that why you turned that song on in your office?"

"Of course." I kissed him softly.

"Oooooh, Alice put this CD in please." Emmett begged handing her said CD.

"Good choice Em." she laughed putting the CD in.

_Lets drop_

_Yeah come on._

Everyone started singing along.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door. Your body's cold, but girl were getting so warm. And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside. Tonight you're falling in love, this feelings tearing me up.

Now when she does it like this when you do it like that, and she touches like this when you touch her like that, and she moves like this when you move like that come on, shake shake shake shake shake it…"

I knew that he chose that CD to tease Edward and I, and I am sure that Edward realized it too, but we all sang along and had fun.

As the hours passed before we were back in Forks, we had listened to everything from Cage the Elephant to Brittney Spears. No one slept a wink, we just hung out joking and singing.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into my drive way.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Edward asked grabbing my back from the back.

"I don't want you to leave." I pouted. "Maybe I can talk them into letting you stay. We are both consenting adults."

"I don't think that's going to work babe." he breathed.

"It's worth a shot unless you want to go home." I said thinking that maybe he wanted to be alone for a while.

"I want to be with you every minute of every day, but I just don't think your dad is going to be so okay with it." he kissing my nose.

"I am going to try." I said defiantly.

Sleeping without Edward was not an option. I wanted to be with him and I didn't care that it was in my parents' house or the backseat of his car.

_God lose your virginity and turn into a horn dog all in the same day_.

I looked up at the house and noticed the living room blinds moving before the front porch light came on. Taking a deep breath, I lead Edward by the hand to my front door. As soon as my foot touched the first step, the door flew open and my dad walked out.

"Bells. How was the concert?" he asked hugging me tightly.

"F-fine dad." I answered stunned by the gesture. "Kind of got to breath old man."

"Sorry, I just missed you is all. Your mom is asleep. I will take your bag in while you say goodbye." he didn't even bother looking at Edward, but held his hand out for my bag.

_So this isn't going to go as smoothly as I thought it would. Fiddle sticks._

"Actually dad, Edward and I have plans early in the morning." I lied. "So I just thought it would be okay if he stayed here."

"Like on the couch?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, no in my room."

"I don't think so kid." he grumbled.

"Dad I am not a kid." I snapped.

"Well, you're staying under my roof and I say no."

"Fine, I will go stay at the Cullen's then." I turned to walk off the porch.

"I don't think so young lady." Charlie barked.

I spun around causing Edward to run into me. I almost fell to the ground, but he held me up.

"You cannot tell me what to do. I will be back tomorrow." I grabbed Edward's arm and drug him to the car.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You get your ass back here right this instant." Charlie yelled.

"Shut up Charlie the neighbors are going to hear." I heard my mom's voice say softly.

"But Renee she wants to spend the night with him." he said.

"Charlie, Bella is an adult now. You got to let her go."

I got in the car slamming my door noisily and waited for Edward to get in.

"Bella." he whispered reaching for my hand.

"Just don't." I snapped realizing that I was shaking with rage, tears filled my eyes.

I took a deep calming breath and started the car. Edward didn't try to talk to me or comfort me in anyway and I was thankful.

_God! How can you want your kid to be happy and then turn around and treat the one contributing factor like they are shit? _

I let the car warm up and pulled out of the drive way without so much as a glance at the house. The short drive to the Cullen's house was silent, not even the radio.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. "I'm sorry about that." I whispered.

"Bella, you don't have anything to apologize about." he grabbed my hand.

"I just don't see how he can want me to be happy, but do everything in his power to ruin my happiness." I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"Don't be sad love." he wiped my tears away.

"I am not crying because I am sad, I am pissed."

"What do you want me to do?" he rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"Make me forget about everything." I said leaning over and kissing him hard on the mouth.

At first he was really surprised, but recovered quickly pulling me over the consol to straddle his lap. I ran my hands over his clothed chest and sucked his bottom lip in my mouth biting it softly. Edward moaned and pulled away.

"I think we should go inside." he whispered.

"Why?" I asked stunned.

_I am all for doing this right here, right now._

Instead of answering Edward took my head in his hands and turned it to the side. I had to squint, but I could see Esme at the kitchen window doing dishes. No doubt she would see what was going on out here.

"Fine." I blushed climbing off of him.

"Let's just talk with my parents and then we will go to bed." he kissed my hand before letting it go and getting out of the car.

I jumped out and grabbed my bag from the back seat before walking hand in hand with him to the front door, ignoring the kitchen window for fear that his mother had seen me straddling him in the front seat of my car.

"Your quiet." he said.

"Just tired." I lied.

"Sure." he chuckled opening the door for me.

We walked up to his room to drop our bags up and went downstairs to see his parents. Don't want to be rude or anything.

Esme was sitting at the kitchen table going through old photos while Carlisle had a toaster torn apart at the other end.

"You look like you have no clue what you're doing." Edward said sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey you two. I thought you were staying at Bella's?" Esme said looking at me and patting the chair next to her.

_Maybe she didn't see anything. Ha, and you were worried... Loser. _I thought sitting down next to her.

"Yeah change of plans, Bella is going to stay here tonight." Edward answered casually.

"If that's okay with the two of you. I don't want to impose." I blushed.

"Of course not silly." Esme patted my hand before passing me a stack of photos.

I found that a lot of the pictures were from our childhood Halloweens. The first being of the two of us dressed like wonder bread loaves.

"You two were so cute even when you were babies." Esme gushed. "You two were little over a month old in that one."

I looked down at a beautiful baby boy with dark bronze colored curls and bright green eyes and couldn't help, but wonder if we would ever have a baby.

I shook my head and turned to the next picture. "Oh my god, I am so glad I don't remember this one. I look ridiculous." I laughed.

The picture was of our three year old selves, Edward dressed in a full lion costume that would put the show on Broadway to shame, and I was dressed like a Lamb complete with the floppy ears. Edward was stalking me like I was his prey and I was laughing so hard that I was crying running from him.

"That was your mom's idea. We let the two of you shop for the other for your birthday presents, Edward had given you a little lamb stuffed animal and you had chosen a lion. You two only played with those after that, so Renee thought it would be cute for you to dress up like that." Esme laughed.

The next picture was age six, we decided to dress up like Kiss with a couple of friends after finding Carlisle's old records and seeing a picture of the band.

"Edward do you remember this." I said holding up the next picture. It was age nine Alice decided that it would be super cool if we dressed up like Peter Pan.

I chose to be Wendy and my mom found me the cutest blue nightgown that looked just like the cartoon version. We tied my hair back with a matching ribbon and I got to trick or treat in my slippers. What more could a girl ask for right?

Alice of course dressed up like Tinkerbell, she had the green dress, and the flats with little puff balls and everything. The only difference was her hair, she tried talking her mom into bleaching hers for her, but we were nine and Mrs. Brandon wouldn't hear of it.

Edward was pouting in the picture. He was our Peter Pan complete with the tights and leotard. I laughed remembering the deal we had to make to get him to wear that frock. Alice and I had to clean his room for two weeks. At school we had to give him our deserts from our lunches for a week, and we weren't allowed to pick on him. It was a good deal.

"Can I hold that?" Edward blushed holding his hand out.

"Nice try buddy. If I hand it to you, your going to rip it up, I am so showing this to our children one day." I realized what I had said and gasped clasping my hand over my mouth and blushing profusely.

There was the uncomfortable silence and I refused to look up from the table until Esme patted my hand. "What about this one Bella? Do you remember that one?" she asked handing me a photo.

Edward dressed up like the tin man was standing completely rigid while I (dressed like Dorothy) oiled his joints with the little dispenser. Alice was floating around in her Glenda the good witch costume looking so cute.

"Or how about this one?"

"How could I forget? This was the last time that we dressed up to go trick or treating." I laughed.

We decided to be a clan of vampires after watching a retarded Disney movie except, we were the bloody mouthed pale scary vampires. We got sent home because we scared the other kids at school, so Alice, Edward and I talked Esme into taking us to the park where we played like we were hunting for humans all day until we went trick or treating.

I put the photo down and yawned involuntary.

"I think Bella and I are going to head up to bed. We have been traveling." Edward stood up immediately and grabbed my hand.

"Okay, I'll see you two in the morning." Esme smiled.

"Goodnight." I said kissing both her and Carlisle on the cheek.

Edward practically dragged me up the stairs before getting frustrated and throwing me over his shoulder. Ignoring my squeals as I smacked his ass, he all but ran to his room and threw me on his big bed.

"God cave man who are you and what in the hell did you do to my sweet boyfriend." I laughed as he crawled on top of me and started unsnapping the buttons on my shirt.

"I'm still here, but I didn't want you getting tired on me." he kissed me sweetly, sliding my arms out of my shirt.

"I am wide awake now." I giggled as he cupped my bra covered breasts.

I arched into him and moaned. "I bet you are." he kissed my collar bone before reaching behind me and unclasping my bra.

"Hey mister that's not fair." I pouted as he threw my bra on the floor.

"What?" he kissed my chest.

"Here I am shirtless, while you're fully clothed." I breathed as his tongue swept over my right nipple.

"Well, we have to be fair huh?" he leaned up and tore his shirt off and throwing it somewhere.

"I think we are even, but now it's your turn. You show me yours, I'll show you mine." I giggled reaching for his pants but he caught my wrists.

"I will do that." he laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I am wearing the blasted contraption that had you oh so pissed earlier." he laughed pulling his belt off.

"Oh good." I giggled while unbuttoning his pants.

We couldn't get naked fast enough, I think he might have tore my underwear because I don't remember taking them off.

"Edward I don't have anything." I breathed.

He reached over to his night stand and pulled a brand new box of condoms out with a smile. He tore the box open before I snatched the foil packet from him. He gave me a quizzical look.

"I want to do it." I explained tearing the packet open.

Remembering back to sex education in junior high. Miss. Smith, the P..E. teacher showed us girls how to properly put a condom on using a banana as an example. I don't think I ate a banana for months after that. But now, Thank you Miss. Smith.

I grasped him tightly causing him to moan while I rolled the rubber onto his length slowly. As soon as it was on completely I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately. Our tongues danced wildly as he entered me slowly.

There was no pain, but I still asked him to sit for a second so that I could get used to it. We stared into each other's eyes, not moving for a few minutes just enjoying being connected completely.

"I love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too baby." I said moving my hips slightly causing both of us to moan rather loudly.

"Let me show you how much I love you." he kissed my lips before he started to thrust into me tenderly.

We were in no hurry to get to our releases as we moved together perfectly just enjoying each other. I ran my hands over his face memorizing every inch before our pace picked up.

I could feel myself tighten, but I couldn't find my release and started to whimper.

"Let go baby." he kissed my neck sucking roughly.

"I can't." I moaned.

"Touch yourself." he kissed my lips softly.

_Oh yeah because I have done that before… Well he had never done that before the other day and he did a good job, how hard could it be?_

I hesitantly trailed my hand from his back down to where we were connected and found my swollen clit. I touched it lightly and moaned.

"That's right baby, just do what makes you feel good." Edward whispered as he took my left nipple in his teeth and sucked.

I used two fingers to massage my nub as his thrusts got harder, I could feel the rubber band in my lower stomach as it snapped.

We called each other's names as we came at the same time. Edward pulled out of me and removed the condom before he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you really?" I joked.

"Do you know what really made me happy tonight?"

"Hmm, let me guess. The perfect sex we just had?" I asked.

"Well, that made me happy, but what made my night was hearing you talk about our kids. Even if you didn't mean for it to slip out it still did. It's nice to know that you think about our future." he kissed my cheek.

"Of course I think about our future. Do you?"

"I want a little girl with your eyes." he kissed my eyelids.

"I want a little boy that looks just like you." I kissed him softly. "I want to be with you, always."

"And forever." he whispered before kissing me passionately.

We broke apart when my eyes started rolling in the back of my head from lack of oxygen. I yawned.

"Goodnight my beautiful Bell."

"Goodnight my Edward." I said before falling asleep.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Did you guys hear that the chick playing Victoria got fired? What the fuck??? How in the hell are they going to manage that? They fired her because of ten days... TEN DAYS. They don't have to freakin shoot so that the movies can be released in November for four consecutive years if it means that the original cast would be in the movie I would rather wait a little bit longer.**

**Okay enough rambling....**

**What's going on in Charlie's protective daddy brain? I dunno so maybe in a few chapters we will find out. **

**Ohana means family. You all are my fanfic family, and I love you like I love a peach. (when my cousin was 3 he went through this faze where everyone he loved was compared to something, I smelled like peach body glitter because I was 11 at the time and that was so in but yeah he would follow me around and be like "I love you like I love a peach LaLeee.)**

**Damn rambling again.... Shit balls.**

**Okays so review please it makes my heart swell I try to send everyone a sneak peak but if I missed you I am so sorry. **

**Love, **

**Ashley**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hi, so guess what, my 20th birthday is on the 19th, and for my birthday the wonderful writer gods from above squashed the evil writer's block that threatened to plague my mind. haha. **

**I am so bored so I thought that I would update today, and maybe Friday as well under one condition.... (insert eye roll you know you wanna). I really want to make it to 200, it's only like 21 reviews.**

**Okay so I have a surprise for my lovilies (that being you , yes you) I think mid chapter, you will know it when you see it and hopefully you will review because you either loved it or hated it.**

Chapter 15:

EPOV:

We had just made it back to my parent's house. I knew Bella was upset because of the fall out she had just had with her dad. I wanted to say that I felt guilty, but truth be told. I wasn't.

The whole drive home I contemplated asking Bella to come and stay with me. I had just got her back and I never wanted to let her go. But I didn't want to come off too clingy.

Yep, pop a girl's cherry and welcome to stalker central.

Our so called friends and my family had attempted to embarrass us with the song, but we were better than that. We were together.

"I'm sorry." she whispered softly.

She took me totally off guard.

"Bella, you don't have anything to apologize about." I grabbed her hand.

Yep, here come the guilty feelings. All because I didn't want to sleep without herm now she is fighting with her dad. Who's a cop, with a gun. Maybe I should take her home. No that's not an option. Gah! So confusing.

"I just don't see how he can want me to be happy, but do everything in his power to ruin my happiness." she choked out as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't be sad love." I reached over and wiped the tears away.

"I am not crying because I am sad, I am pissed."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked rubbing her knuckles with the pad of my thumb.

"Make me forget about everything." She said before leaning over and kissing me hard on the lips.

It took me a few seconds to recover before I was an active participant in the kiss. Bella ran her hands over my chest and even though I was wearing a shirt I could feel the heat of her touch. She pulled my bottom lip into her mouth and I opened my eyes to see my mother at the kitchen window smiling like the cat who ate the canary. I pulled away.

"I think we should go inside." I whispered trying to hide my blush.

Maybe blushing is Bella's super power and now that we have had sex, somehow I got it too. _God you sound like a loser at a comic book convention._ Who knows it could happen.

"Why?" she asked clearly confused.

I was still too embarrassed to talk, so I grabbed her face and turned head towards the house. She squinted for a second before focusing on the kitchen window. Her face flamed with her beautiful blush.

"Fine." She whispered climbing off of me.

"Let's just talk with my parents and then we will go to bed." I kissed her hand hoping she would get the double meaning of my words.

She grabbed her bag and laced our hands together as we walked through the snow towards the house. I could see her eyes quickly look at the kitchen window and back to the frozen ground.

"You're quiet." I said.

"Just tired." she whispered.

"Sure." I chuckled opening the door for her.

I led the way to my childhood room before dragging her down to the kitchen to talk with my parents for a few minutes. I prayed that my mother wouldn't fawn over Bella and me finally being together. Bella doesn't like attention.

Both of my parents were sitting on opposite ends of the kitchen table. My mother had stacks of photos out, of course. Taking a trip down memory lane. My father had a toaster completely taken apart and a look of determination.

I walked over and took a seat by him. "You look like you have no clue what you're doing." I laughed.

"Shut your mouth son." he muttered.

"Why don't you just buy another one?"

"Because they don't make this one anymore and your mother is fond of the way it toasts a bagel." he answered.

"That is completely ridiculous. You do know that right?" I laughed.

"If Bella had a favorite toaster, would you go to great lengths to fix it for her?" he asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"In a heartbeat."

"Then don't judge me. How are you two by the way?"

"Perfect. Bella is worried about what is going to happen when we both have to go back to work, but I told her not to worry."

"Are you? Worried I mean." my dad asked genuinely concerned.

"Of course I am. I mean it's only a three hour drive, but I am worried about how I am going to sleep at night without her." I looked over at the love of my life as she smiled brightly at one of the pictures my mother had handed her.

"You two will work it out." he assured me.

"Edward, do you remember this?" my angel called to me.

I looked up to see her holding the blasted picture that haunted my dreams as a kid. It was Alice's turn to pick what our costumes would be and we should have known that she was going to pick something as ridiculous as the characters from Peter Pan. I ended up in tights.

The only good thing that came out of that night was getting to see Bella in her Wendy costume. She was beautiful and took my breath away. But that wasn't enough to get over the old ladies that would tell me how cute I looked in those damn tights. I thought I had destroyed all of the copies of that damn picture, but I was mistaken because it was staring me in the face laughing at me.

"Can I hold that?" I blushed holding my hand out.

"Nice try buddy. If I hand it to you, you're going to rip it up, I am so showing this to our children one day." Bella gasped covering her mouth with her hand.

She was talking about our kids. Our future. I wanted to kiss her, but figured she was embarrassed of her outburst.

Thankfully my mother noticed the awkward silence and was able to distract Bella with another photo.

"So babies?" my dad chuckled.

"Shut up." I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella put the photo down and yawn.

"I think Bella and I are going to head up to bed. We have been traveling." I stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, I'll see you two in the morning." my mother smiled.

We said our goodbyes and ran to my bedroom. I did exactly what I had wanted to do for hours. I made love to Bella Swan.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the two of us talking about our future.

____________________SURPRISE ESME'S POV____________________________________________

As I watched my son and the love of his life exit the kitchen I could barely contain myself.

Renee and I had been friends since we were pregnant with the two goobers and it was only natural that they would become involved. We had talked about it since the day they were born.

Flashback: September 13th

Charlie had called me in the morning to inform me that Renee's water had broken and that the doctors thought it was going to be a while. I offered to go sit with her so that he could check in at the station. We were laughing together about the silly fact that my hair brained friend actually procrastinated packing her hospital bag.

"I was in the kitchen breathing through a contraction while poor Charlie was shoving everything in the duffle bag. He kept asking me if I would need thing-" Renee stopped mid sentence to breath through another contraction.

"Well, you were supposed to pack that bag a month ago." I laughed.

"Mmmm. Woo-sah." she breathed causing me to laugh.

I giggled for a second before I felt the familiar splash of something warm and wet on my toes. "Oh no." I gasped.

"What is it Esme?" Renee asked alarmed.

"My water just broke." I started to panic.

"Okay calm down. It's a good thing you're already at the hospital huh?" Renee joked while reaching for the call button.

"It's fine Esme. Looks like our kids are going to share a birthday." she laughed as I was being pulled into a wheelchair.

"I will see you later Renee. Maybe Carlisle can pull some strings and we can get a room together in recovery." I breathed through a contraction.

"That would be awesome. I am holding you to that. See you on the other side." she laughed before the door closed.

Edward Anthony Cullen was born September 12. 7lbs 6oz and 22 inches long. The labor unlike my first with Emmett was easy and less painful.

I sat in my bed in the recovery room waiting for Renee to be brought in. Carlisle told me that the baby was very stubborn and giving the doctors a hard time. They were trying to talk Renee into a c-section, but she kept telling them that the baby would come on her own time.

Hours later I had finished nursing my little Edward and closed my eyes to rest when the door swung open and I heard a familiar voice whisper loudly.

"Oh man, I was hoping she would be up. Can you just help me into the bed?"

"Renee you don't have a quiet bone in your body. You would think after having a baby that you would tone it down, but no." I started

"Oh you're up. How did it go? Where is prince charming?" she bounced.

Leave it to Renee Swan to be full of energy and smiles right after giving birth after being in labor for that many hours.

"He is sleeping, but you can have a look." I gestured towards the clear plastic crib that my baby boy was sleeping in.

Renee shuffled over smiling wildly. "Oh man, ladies watch out. He is going to be a heart breaker." she cooed.

Just then the door opened and a nurse pushed another plastic crib into the room. Renee walked over to her and scooped up a tiny pink bundle before making it over to my bed.

"Esme, I want you to meet Isabella Marie Swan." she whispered pulling the blanket away from the babies face.

I looked down and found myself caught in a staring match with a pair of rich chocolate orbs. The baby's eyes were wide as if taking everything in all at once.

"Oh Renee, she's beautiful." I whispered.

"Isn't she? Our children are going to be the best looking things in Forks." she laughed.

I heard Edward start to wake up so I slowly got out of the bed and made my way to him. He had Carlisle's bright green eyes, and my father's freakishly bronze hair and the cutest lips in the world. No doubt about it, my son was going to be a beauty.

"Hi baby boy. Do you want to meet your new friend?" I whispered picking him up softly.

I could hear an unfamiliar cry from Renee's bed. Edward's chin started to quiver before he too was crying.

"Oh my god Esme. Did I break her? What do I do? Is she hungry?" Renee rambled as I walked over to her.

"Your fine Renee calm down. You being stressed isn't going to help the baby." I called over the sound of the two babies wailing.

Renee put Isabella on the bed and unwrapped her blanket. The baby was carried full term, but she was small. I placed Edward beside her and pulled his blanket off.

"Edward, I want you to meet Isabella." I whispered.

"Isabella, I would like you to meet Edward." Renee said.

Isabella's hands were flailing as she cried loudly, as soon as her hand came in contact with Edward's, both babies stopped crying all together. The wrapped their little fingers around each other's and held on tight.

"Wow, it stopped." Renee whispered.

"You know what this means right?" I laughed.

"Those babies like to touch each other?" Renee answered in a 'duh' tone.

"No, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I smiled looking down at the now sleeping newborns.

"We are so going to be in-laws one day." Renee said as she tickled the bottom Isabella's feet causing her to squirm.

"Alright, I am tired. You have to be exhausted so why don't we put these cuties to bed and get some rest ourselves?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect. Charlie went home to sleep because he has a shift in the morning, but he is going to stop by with some hash browns for us from the diner." Renee yawned.

I lifted Edward off the bed softly and tried to pry his hand off of Isabella's, but as soon as their hands separated they both woke up screaming.

"Put them back together." Renee said quickly.

I put Edward back on the bed and like a magnet, both of their tiny little hands found each other.

"Oh yeah, totally going to be in-laws." I whispered.

Eventually we ended up placing both of the babies in one crib and placed it in between the beds. The nurses had a fit the next day, but otherwise we were left alone. Two days later we were both sent home with promises of play dates, and mommy and me classes together.

Carlisle and I were home letting Emmett meet his little brother for a total of two hours when Edward started crying nonstop. I tried everything, changing, and feeding, but nothing worked. After an hour the phone rang and I carried a screaming Edward with me to answer it.

"Cullen residence?" I answered immediately met with the sound of the now familiar cry of Isabella Swan.

"Esme, I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying, it's been over an hour and Charlie has to go to work. I think she hates me." Renee cried.

"Calm down. She is fine. Why don't you have Charlie drop you two off here? We can order pizza and have our first play date even though they can't really do anything yet."

"Okay. I will see you in a little while." she sniffed.

Charlie walked Renee inside before running off to work. Both babies were still crying but as soon as we put them together in the bassinet they clasped hands and stopped crying.

And so began the friendship of Edward and Isabella, well Bella after a few days of saying that long name. They stayed together through thick or thin. I remembered the day that Edward asked me about love. He was so cute talking about tingly feelings and even declined his snack once we got home. I walked by his bedroom hoping to hear if he was awake or not and heard him call out. "I AM IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN."

My heart swelled and I ran downstairs and called Renee right away.

The years passed and the kids grew closer and closer. They had sleepovers, and even joint birthday's every year. Renee and I were waiting for them to come home one day and tell us that they were dating, but that never happened. Throughout elementary, junior high, and high school neither Edward or Bella dated anyone. But they still didn't date each other.

I watched on their sixteenth birthday as Edward kissed one of the girls in his class because she had gotten him tickets that he wanted to give to Bella. Unfortunately I noticed that Bella misunderstood that kiss I watched her walk out the backdoor of the venue and sent Emmett to consol her.

It continued like that for the rest of their high school careers. Neither one dated, but they were so close. Renee and I agreed that we wouldn't push them together. We were never in the predicament that we would want to push them together until that one night while they were in college.

Edward called me freaking out about Bella. My first thought was that she had gotten hurt, but eventually I got it out of him that she was holed up in her room after a disagreement and wouldn't talk to anyone including him.

I called Renee ad she decided to give her a couple of days before going out to check on her. I worried for Bella like she was my own child, and in a way she was.

After a few days Renee decided to go get Bella and bring her home for a couple of days. We tried to find out what happened but to no avail. Bella came home and a week later told her parents that she didn't want to go back.

Renee called me and asked me to help her pack up Bella's dorm. We were almost done when the door swung open and a stranger stood in the doorway.

He looked like the ghost of what my Edward had been. Renee later told me after he stormed off that Bella looked the same.

Bella shut off from everyone and Edward crawled into his shell. Eventually Renee and Charlie had had enough and called Angela to come talk to Bella and it was decided that she would go stay in Seattle with her friend.

I wasn't supposed to know the where-abouts of Bella, but of course I did. Edward continued to ignore everyone, and didn't even come home for his father's or my birthday. Emmett would try to be a good big brother and watch over him, but that all changed when he found him dying of alcohol poisoning.

The fear of losing a child is something I would never wish on anyone. Watching him lie in the hospital bed, pale and cold murmuring her name over and over again broke my heart.

I called Renee to tell her what happened and she informed me that Bella was happy and maybe it would be best if she was kept in the dark.

The fight that Carlisle had with Edward when he finally came too was draining physically and mentally on all of us. Emmett was forced to see a psychologist because he couldn't close his eyes without seeing Edward's cold body in the car.

Carlisle and I decided that rehab would be the best solution.

"Carlisle, can I talk with Edward for a minute alone?" I asked my husband looking down at my sweet sweet boy as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Of course, but we need to talk about this soon." he gave me a knowing look before walking out of the hospital room.

"Mom." Edward croaked.

I got him a glass of water before talking.

"I want you to tell me why you are doing this Edward." I told him.

"I can't do that, but I promise I will do better." his voice was hoarse from the stomach pump.

"Your father and I want you to go to rehab." his eyes widened. "You can either agree to go to rehab or you can tell me what happened."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. I waited silently before he sat up and looked me straight in the eye. "I'll go to rehab."

"Edward why can't you tell me what happened? You have pulled yourself away from everything. I find out your drinking underage might I add. You're a mess, all of you are."

"All of us?" he looked at me with confused eyes.

"You, your brother. Do you know what you have done to your brother? He is a mess Edward. When I walked into the hospital, I found him on the floor of the waiting room rocking back and forth mumbling 'he's dead, he's dead, it's all my fault'. You did that to him. And don't even get me started about Bella." I watched him flinch at the mention of her name.

"Don't talk about her." he all, but begged.

"Why Edward? You won't tell me what happened. You can't stand for other people to say her name, but her name was the only thing you said until you woke up."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"Emmett said that you kept mumbling something about 'Bella, I'm sorry' in the ambulance. You woke up calling for her." I explained.

I watched his eyes fill with tears and it broke my heart.

"Edward you have to talk to me." I cried.

"I fucked it all up." he choked. "I fucked it all up and I can't take it back. She left me. She ran away like a coward and I can't even take it back. I wasn't trying to kill myself. It was an accident, but when I realized what was happening, I wanted to die. If I would have died she would be happie-" he sobbed into his pillow.

"Edward, you can't talk like that. You will get over this." I patted his back.

"No mom I won't ever get over this. I need her." he cried.

"Just wait Edward. She'll come back."

Edward stopped drinking, worked meticulously and dedicatedly, graduating early and getting a job in Port Angeles. He never brought up Bella again, but I could tell he was hurting still. I watched him pull back into his shell, but like he promised he was around more often. Coming home for Emmett's birthday party, and thanksgiving.

Renee tried to get Bella to come home, but she wouldn't budge. Renee told me that Bella had gotten her dream job, but she didn't seem happy. We both knew what it would take, but refused to force it upon them.

Renee called me at six one morning squealing like she did in our younger years. After calming down she informed me that Bella had called her and that she was ready to come home.

I expected it to be awkward, but watching Bella and Edward interact Christmas Eve night, it was like they had never been separated. I knew it was only a matter of time until they were like they used to be.

But I never expected them to be this close so soon. I was ecstatic, and Renee was acting like she had won the lottery.

When Bella had made the comment about their kids, I felt like my life was complete, as my son's eyes lit up.

"Esme, I am sorry, but we are just going to have to buy another toaster, this one is dead." my husband brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, okay." I gathered up the stacks of pictures, as I was putting them away, one fell to the floor.

I picked it up. It was a picture that Renee had taken on the kid's first day kindergarten. Bella had been upset leaving her mom and Edward grabbed her hand. As they walked into the school, Renee snapped a picture of their backs focusing on their joined hands.

"Esme, darling are you coming?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, just give me a second." I said putting the picture right on top of the pile before closing the box.

"Are you okay my love?" he asked me.

"I am just thinking about the day my baby found out he was in love with his best friend." I whispered kissing him softly. "I'm going to call Renee real quick before I go to bed. Go ahead I won't be long."

I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

"It's only a matter of time before we are in-laws." I smiled.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT IT??????? it won't be an every chapter occurrence having other POV's other than Edward and Bella, the separation is coming, not next chapter but soon. Yeah I know sad times sad times.**

**Alright I have no funny song that will get you to review so JUST DO IT!**

**Oh yeah so I have a website thanks to V, wonderful funny smart creative V also known as the beta extraordinair. check my profile, there are pictures from the story, some really pretty music and such. And we also have a smut related website so do yourself a favor and check it out. both are on my profile. so go there AFTER YOU REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: hmm, who owns Twilight? Not I, I know sad, but I am not Stephanie, I am Ashley hear me ROAAR.**

**I didn't get my 200 but I am positive that I will today. I only need one more 1, uno one more review to get to 200, I am weeping in my cornflakes right now, but I love you all so much that I have decided to kep my promise and update today, who is awesome? I think I have a spark of awesome-ness in me.**

**This is totally off topic but I wanted to rant about somthing. You know what I don't understand? Sugar free redbull. Gah, what the hell why would you need an energy drink if your going to suck all the energy stuff (sugar) right out of it???? It's pointless and quite frankly it pisses me off. **

**Okay I feel better, the story behind that? I ask my boyfriend to pick me up a redbull and he brings home one of those *squints eyes evily* so nope didn't get my redbull high before going skateboarding because I refused to touch somthing that doesn't make sense. **

**Alright I am going to shut up soon promise. I just want everyone to know that I am sorry that I couldn't reply to the reviews, because for one I was writing and two I am updating today so yeah,**

**Enjoy my lovelies don't forget to review.**

Chapter 16:

EPOV:

I woke up at the crack of dawn so that I could figure out how I was going to tackle the problem that is Charlie Swan.

Bella couldn't see why he was acting the way he was, but I knew. Bella left college and her family because of me and right when she decides to come back, we get together. I knew he feared that I was going to hurt her again and cause her to pull away. But he couldn't see that she was starting to pull away because of the way he was treating her. He couldn't see it because he was still blaming me for the past.

I blamed myself.

I stood up and stretched out before kissing my beautiful Bell softly, so that I don't wake her up. I slipped on a pair of sleep pants and a tank top before making my way down stairs. I started the coffee pot and made myself a cup before sitting on the back porch to think.

The snow was falling softly as I contemplated what my options were in dealing with my problem. I wanted to prove to Charlie that I would never hurt her again, but I couldn't figure out how.

I was so stuck in my mind, that I didn't hear the sliding glass door open or my mother walk over to me until she wrapped a throw across my shoulders.

"It's freezing out here you're going to get pneumonia." she scolded before sitting next to me.

"I just needed to think for a bit." I said taking a sip of my now cold coffee. I hadn't realized how long I was outside.

"What's on your mind baby boy?" she asked ruffling my hair.

"I finally have Bella in my life, we are in love and her father hates me." I sulked like a kid.

"Edward just because Charlie wouldn't let you two sleep together last night doesn't mean that he hates you." she laughed.

"That's just it mom. He told me to stay away from her, but I can't now that I have her there isno way I can let her go again. I broke her and I won't do it again." I whispered.

"Edward, I thought you were over this."

"I thought I was too, but I still can't be fully be happy until Charlie approves of our relationship. I took Bella away from them for almost a year and I am watching her pull away again. I can't let that happen again."

"Honey you didn't take Bella anywhere, she's an adult and she chose to take some time away from it all. Now yes, Charlie was hurt when Bella pulled away from everyone, but so was Renee and she is so excited to see her so happy now."

"I have to find a way to prove to him that I would never hurt her again, but I just can't think of a way to do that." I looked at her questioningly.

"And the only way to do that is to be with her. Make her happy and he will come around." she patted my hand.

"Are you going to come inside?" she stood up grabbing my coffee cup.

"I will be in, in a little, while I just need to think for a little while longer."

She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I am so happy for the two of you, we all are. Even Charlie, he is just as stubborn as he was the day we met." she laughed and went inside.

I looked out into the woods and it brought me back to one of the many times that Bella and I had gotten in trouble with the cops.

_Flashback: Winter, 14 years old._

_For a week and a half we had been holed up in my house due to a blizzard. At first it was cool because we didn't have to go to school, but after a few days we had exhausted the play station and board games. _

_Bella was laying face down on my bed moaning about how bored she was while I sat on the floor and played with an old remote control car I found in my closet._

"_What are we doing today?" she asked her voice still muffled by my comforter._

"_I don't know, what do you want to do?" _

"_I don't know that's why I asked you." she looked up and I noticed that her face had crease marks from laying on it for so long._

_I started to laugh._

"_What is your problem?" she snapped._

"_Your face looks all wrinkly." I choked out._

_Bella jumped up and looked in the mirror before rolling her eyes. "You are so mature Edward Cullen."_

"_Damn, what's up with the first and last name Bella Swan?" I sobered up._

"_Nothing I am just really bored. Think of something we can do please." she begged as she plopped down beside me and started toying with the car again._

"_Well, we could play a board game." I started._

"_No if I look at monopoly one more time I am going to shoot myself in the face with the little canon game piece." she looked at the ceiling._

"_Okay, we can play some Mario on the Nintendo." _

"_Edward we played that all day yesterday."_

"_You could bake me some cookies?" I asked hopefull.. Nothing was better than Bella Swan's peanut butter cookies._

"_No, because last time you made me clean up the mess. You're grounded from my cookies for another month." _

_I pouted. "Well it's not my fault that you cooked so many. I felt as your best friend that it was my duty to make sure none of them went to waste and ended up with a stomach ache." I explained for the millionth time since the incident._

"_Edward, you knew those cookies were for the hospital bake sale and you proceeded to eat all six dozen of them still." she snapped._

"_You never told me." I exclaimed._

"_Whatever, this argument isn't going to get us anywhere, I am bored." she flung herself backwards on the carpet and her shirt rode up letting me see a peak of the skin of her stomach._

_My mouth got dry so I tried to take my mind off of her. I looked outside and noticed that the snow had let up._

"_Do you want to go make snow men?" I patted her knee._

"_What are we five?" she groaned._

"_Well damn it Bells I can't come up with all of the master plans every day." I snapped._

"_You know what I think we should do?" she leaned up._

"_Nope."_

"_We should use the fireworks we were saving for new years." she smiled wickedly._

_We had stolen over half of the fireworks that our parents had bought for the fourth of July in hopes of using it for our birthdays, but it rained all day causing us to lock it away in the footlocker at the end of my bed._

"_Are you serious?" _

"_As a heart attack." she laughed._

"_It's not even dark yet." _

"_Who cares we can blow up stuff." she stood up and walked over to the foot locker before putting the combo into the lock and popping it open._

"_Why did I ever give you the code to that?" I breathed._

"_You didn't, I stole this for you on the last day of school." she rolled her eyes pulling the lock off standing up and looking at me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I don't want to open this up and find your porno stash hidden away in here." she blushed._

"_Bella, you know me better then that the playboys are under my mattress." I joked._

_She laughed and opened the chest. "Alright we got plenty of firecrackers, some sparklers, snakes, and about a hundred roman candles." she ticked off our inventory._

_I grabbed an old backpack from my closet and we filled it with enough explosives to keep us entertained for a few hours. I found a box of action figures added them in figuring, we could just blow those up._

"_Going a little Sid from Toystory are we?" she laughed._

"_Hey he looked like he was having fun." I said as I closed the backpack. _

_We made our way down stairs to find our mothers watching some Lifetime movie, crying their eyes out. As soon as we walked in, they looked up. _

"_Bella and I are going to go play in the woods for a little while." I explained helping her into her jacket before pulling mine on._

"_That's fine." Renee sniffled._

"_Just make sure you come in, in a little while it's really cold outside." my mom smiled._

_We nodded and made our way through the house to the back door. As we passed the dining room, Bella grabbed the giant bowl of fruit off the table and started stashing all of the oranges, apples, pears, and plums in her jacket pockets. The ending result made her look really lumpy._

"_What are you doing with all that?" I laughed._

"_We are going to make fruit salad dip shit." she slapped my arm and we exited the house._

_We walked along the trail for about thirty minutes screaming the lyrics to our favorite songs along the way before Bella stopped._

"_This should be good?" she asked._

"_Yep." I set the backpack down and unzipped it._

_We spent an hour tying action figures to strings and hanging them from branches and aiming roman candles at them until we got bored._

"_Okay lumpy unload all of that fruit and let's make fruit salad." I told her grabbing the huge wad of firecrackers from the bag._

_We stuck stings of firecrackers inside the fruits, sat them in a circle before lighting one and running for cover behind a tree. We waiting for the firecrackers to start going off, but they didn't. _

"_Maybe they were duds." Bella whispered._

"_Why are you whispering?" I laughed._

"_I don't know." she blushed. "Just go see if they were duds."_

"_Why don't you?" _

"_Because you run faster." she explained._

"_Whatever." I laughed walking over to our 'fruit salad circle' and noticed that the first couple of firecrackers were wet from the snow. I bent down to cut them away from the rest and lit them before running back to Bella. _

_As soon as I got to the tree we heard a loud bang of all of the firecrackers going off. Bella screamed covering her ears and burying her face in my chest._

"_What the hell?" I laughed._

"_Shut up Cullen, it scared me." she snapped._

"_You are such a girl." I laughed._

"_No shit asshole." she stormed back over to our fruit salad._

_The whole clearing was covered with chunks of fruit that neither of us planned on eating so we cleaned up and started heading back to my house._

"_We still have like half a bag full of fireworks. We should do something big." she started._

"_What does the oh so wicked Bella Swan think we should do?" I asked._

"_We should go scare Ms. Crinkle." she smiled._

_Ah, Ms. Crinkle a woman that lived next door to use. At the ripe old age of eighty four, she had over three dozen cats and a crazy old dog that had chased Bella and I daily during the past summer. _

"_Okay what do you have in mind?" _

"_I think we should set the rest of our stuff around her living room window and light them all, run like hell and wait for her to come outside." _

"_Fine." I smiled._

_We ran to her yard and made quick work of setting everything up. I turned to Bella._

"_Okay, you get a head start I am going to light it and run." I explained._

_She smiled and turned around before taking off back towards my house. I lit a few of the longer firecrackers before taking off, catching up with Bella almost immediately. We laughed as we heard the firecrackers going off sounding like guns and ran to my back yard as the roman candles lit up._

_I started up the stairs with Bella hot on my heals before I heard a muffled cry and a loud thud. I turned around to find Bella on the ground laughing so hard her face was a weird purple color. I ran back to her._

"_What the hell?" I asked kneeling down to her._

"_I fell." she laughed._

"_Are you hurt? Should I get your mom?" I asked looking her over._

"_No doofus, just help me up." she held out her hand._

_I took her hand and tried to pull her up, but instead she pulled me down causing me to land on top of her. Our faces were really close together and I wanted so badly to kiss her. She had her eyes closed so I talked myself into it and leaned down._

_Right before our lips touched I heard people running through the front yard and pulled away. _

"_What was that?" she asked sitting up._

"_I don't know." I pulled her to her feet and led her inside. _

_We found both of our moms talking to Deputy Francis at the door. I looked down at Bella and we both knew that we were in trouble._

_My mom looked over at us. "Edward, Bella, just the two we were looking for." she smiled._

Two months of community service for scaring the shit out of the evil old lady next door was totally worth every hour. Fortunately, we were able to do the hours together so it wasn't so bad. Charlie tried to blame everything on me, but Bella told them that it was her idea and they were pretty lenient on me for the punishment.

I think that was the beginning of Charlie starting to think I was bad for Bella. Whenever the families were together, he would try to talk Bella into inviting Alice over to hang out with so that I could hang out with the men, but Bella refused every time.

The night before we left for college, I thought that Charlie was finally starting to see the good in me. Even though neither Bella and I weren't together I think he knew how I felt about her.

_Flashback:_

_Renee, my mother and Alice's mom decided to throw us a party together, the night before we were all planning on piling up and heading for Seattle for college as a going away present. After the cake was cut and the sparkling grape juice was dispersedeveryone was just chilling in the backyard._

_I scanned the yard and found my best friend talking to my dad laughing about something one of them had said. I smiled before I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_You better take care of her, Edward." Charlie Swan said squeezing my shoulder._

"_Of course, I'll make sure she stays out of trouble."_

"_Somehow I don't see that happening. I am serious. I used to be a college kid and I know how it is. You guys are going to be doing more partying, then you will be studying this year, I want you to watch over her. Make sure no one takes advantage of her and keep her safe." he looked me dead in the eye._

"_Of course Charlie. She's my best friend I would never let anything happen to her. That's what friends are for, right?" I joked, but I was sure that he saw the meaning in my last sentence._

"_Uh-huh." he said before walking away._

And then I had to go and blow it not a few months later. No wonder why he hated my guts now.

"Edward?"

I turned to find a freshly woken up Bella standing by me.

"Morning beautiful." I pulled her over to me and on my lap.

"What are you doing out here, it's freezing?" she asked snuggling into the throw.

"I was just thinking." I kissed her forehead. "You remember that winter when we were fourteen?"

"When we almost got arrested for almost giving Ms. Crinkle a heart attack." she laughed kissing my neck.

"Yeah you remember on the way back to the house, when you fell off the steps?"

"Yeah. And I pulled you down with me to get all slushy from the snow."

"I wanted to kiss you so bad." I whispered against her hair.

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, I was going too. But then the cops started running through my front yard looking for the terrorist that Crinkle called the cops on." I laughed getting up and pulling her into the house.

"We were hellions." she laughed as we entered the kitchen.

"You know the saying, your kids will be ten times worse then you were as a child." my mother said as she flipped bacon in a frying pan.

Bella blushed and buried her face into my chest. I gave her a squeeze and let her go help my mom with the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast I kicked the women out of the kitchen so that I could clean because they had cooked. I quickly loaded the dishwasher before searching for them. I ended up finding them in the living room, watching a tape of our fifth birthday party laughing.

"Hey Bella are you going to be okay here with my mother for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you leaving?" she asked standing up.

"Yep, I have something I have to take care of real quick."

"Do you want me to come with you, I can get ready?" she asked.

"No, it won't take long and when I get back I am yours for the day." I pulled her to me and kissed her sweetly.

"Alright." she sat back down with my mom.

I ran upstairs and got dressed before kissing both of my favorite women goodbye and running out to my car.

I let the car warm up and tried not to think about what I was about to do. If I over-thought it, I would throw up.

I drove the familiar road until I was parked in the familiar driveway. I took a deep breath and walked up the sidewalk, that lead to the front door. I stood for a few seconds trying to get my nerves to settle before knocking on the door.

I waited until I heard shuffling and the door opened.

"Edward." Charlie grumbled.

"Hi Charlie." I cleared my throat. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a bit." I started.

"Well, come on in, don't let the heat out." he stood back and allowed me to enter the house.

I looked over at the couch and couldn't help, but think of the first night I slept with Bella in my arms. I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Do you want a beer?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Good to know you're not an alcoholic. It is only noon." he grumbled.

"I don't drink at all, sir." I answered truthfully not wanting to go into the gory details of my past.

"Well, why don't you have a seat so we're not just standing in the hall." he gestured towards the couch before sitting in his chair with a humph.

I sat down not knowing how I was going to start this conversation.

"So I take it you're not here for just a social visit?" he started.

"No sir, I actually wanted to talk to you man to man." I sat up squaring my shoulders.

"About?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Bella, of course."

"Okay." he said.

"Okay I am really nervous Charlie, I would appreciate if you just let me talk and say my peace uninterrupted. Do you think you could do that?" I asked.

I watched his face turn a little pink and I realized how rude I was being, but it was too late to go back.

Charlie nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I am sure that you have known for years that I am in love with your daughter. I never knew that she felt the same way and I never made a move because our friendship was more important than my happiness. But she did and does feel the same way about me with the same amount of fear about our friendship that I held. I want to apologize for doing what I did last year. I am not proud of it. I promised you that I would protect her and then ended up turning around and hurting her more than ever. I made her feel so bad that she ran away from college, and she ran away from her family. I understand your feelings towards me and that you blame me because I blame myself. I can't take it back, but I can prove to you and Bella that I will never hurt her again. I am in it for the long haul Charlie, I just hope that you can find it in your heart to be happy for Bella and I because if not, she is going to pull away from you again." I rambled until I was sure that my face was blue.

"You don't understand how it was for Renee and I to watch the shell of our baby girl lay in that bed for a month Edward. It damn near broke my heart when we called Angela to come pick her up." Charlie's eyes were red with unshed tears.

"Thank you for coming and talking to me, and for apologizing." he said.

"Charlie, I would spend every day for the rest of my life apologizing if it would make you forgive me."

"Edward there really isn't anything to forgive. You and Bella were both adults and she decided to be her stubborn self and run away from her problems. Granted we sent her away, we just didn't think that she would ever stay away for so long. Renee made me realize that I couldn't stop you two from seeing each other. Like I said, your both adults but if you ever, and I do mean ever, hurt my baby girl again, I will make you pay. Understand son?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Charlie." I stood up.

"So is Bella going to stay at your parent's house for the rest of her vacation?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I will talk to her when I get back home." I shook his hand before leaving.

The entire drive home, I was on cloud nine. Everyone approved, and now my only worry was how Bella and I were supposed to survive living three hours away from each other.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay review if you loved it, or hated it, or just to say Hi I am up for anything. It will be a couple of days until I update again so I just might send out some nice sneak peaks into the next chapter.**

**Remember you guys this was just a filler chapter, much like last chapter, I love that you all really liked EsmePOV, I would attempt to do a ReneePOV, but when I try to get into her character I start off with a good sentence like "I know my daughter loves Edward, I knew if from the moment th- Oooh something shiny" yeah I know she isn't that scatter brained but I still can't get into her mind frame so yeah, no RPOV sorry**

**If you guys would like to see a certain POV let me know and I will see what I can come up with, I have been thinking about it and some of them could be fun, hyper pixie Alice, big gullable teddy bear with ADHD Emmett, even bitchy Rose, that isn't so bitchy in my story. Any ways let me know.**

**Oh yeah go check out my website (link on profile) its got pics from ETL related stuff, and V's and mine website its for smut related goodness, we have recomendations for stories that have all the juicy lemons and such as (link also on my profile)**

**I love you all like I love my ipod, I am a music whore I admit it, without that awesome peice of technology I would possibly shoot myself, or carry around a bigillion cds 24-7. yeah I made up that number.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**Okay ladies, seriously I jumped up and down on my bed and did a happy dance because we made it to 200 reviews. I was starting to think noone liked Easier to Lie.**

**Keep it up.**

**THERE IS A SMALL TISSUE WARNING AND A LEMON HEHE I am a co-founder of the smut addict annonymous website (link on my profile) **

**Here we go.**

Chapter 17

BPOV

After Edward left to 'run errands,' Esme asked me if I wanted to help her bake cookies while we waited for him to return.

While the oven preheated, we decided on white chocolate cranberry macadamia, Carlisle's favorite and my famous peanut butter which happened to be Edward's favorite.

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." she smiled as we gathered the ingredients.

"Then how do you suppose my mother got Charlie?"

She looked at me for a second before we both started giggling hysterically. Renee was what you'd call an experimental cook. Until I was old enough to cook we lived off of frozen dinners, takeout, and fried eggs sandwiches. I took advantage of home economics the first year of junior high and started becoming my family's own personal chef.

"Do you remember your mom's candied yams that one thanksgiving?" Esme wiped tears off her cheek.

"How could I forget, she didn't peel the sweet potatoes and used the fruit flavored marshmallows." I choked out.

After we calmed down, we set to work mixing the batter up for the cookies. We worked in comfortable silence for a while until the cookies were in the oven.

"So Bella, I haven't really had alone time with you. How have you been?" she asked as she set the egg timer.

"I'm happy." I said simply.

"You know what I mean." she smiled.

"Well, a week ago I would have told you that I was fine, but truthfully I was miserable. I ran from my problems instead of facing them head on like an adult."

"Technically you weren't an adult. Freshmen in college aren't considered adults." Esme laughed patting my hand.

"You know what I mean Es." I breathed. "I was immature in the way I acted and that caused everyone around me to suffer."

"Honey, no one suffered."

"Oh you're telling me that Jasper and Alice breaking up and Edward almost drinking himself to death not suffering?" I retorted.

I heard Esme inhale sharply before she spoke. "He told you?"

"We love each other Esme. I asked him how he was while I was gone and he told me the truth. I never meant to cause everyone so much pain. I truthfully thought that if I left, that he would be happier. I thought that he didn't want me."

No crying, don't be a baby. You just told her that you were happy act like it. I thought.

Of course Esme being her sweet mom figure, pulled me into a hug. "Both of you were so blindly stupid, it's not even funny." she laughed softly.

I could feel her tears fall softly into my hair and it caused my own water works to start.

"I know." I laughed.

"At least you two finally found each other now." she pulled away wiping the tears off my cheeks. "Your mother and I knew that this would happen."

"For real?" I asked incredulously

"After you were born, your mother and I shared a room and you two cried every time you were separated. Why do you think all of your newborn pictures are together in that plastic crib?" she raised her eyebrow.

It was true, every picture taken at the hospital both Edward and I were together. Even when the hospital photographer came in, you could see one of Edward's feet in my pictures and my hand in his.

"You had to be together when you were younger, what's the difference now?" she asked.

"I never thought of it like that. I can't believe that we could have been together for all of those years, but we were too afraid of ruining our friendship." I laughed.

The timer went off and Esme broke into song. "Ding fries are done, ding fries are done."

"Esme what the hell?" I laughed.

"You've never listened to Adam Sandler? Emmett bought me the CD for mother's day and I can't get him out of my head every time I hear the egg timer ding, I have to finish ."

"You know what? Sometimes I question how you and my mother ever became friends, but today is not one of those times." I laughed.

We set the cookies out to cool before I heard my phone ring.

"Hi Alice." I cheered.

"Hi Bella." she laughed.

"Is there a reason for you to call or did you just want to laugh?" I growled.

"Oh there is a reason behind my madness, you know this."

"Then get to it, I am baking cookies with Esme."

"Okay, well you know that Emmett's birthday is the day after everyone leaves?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." I prompted her to continue.

"Well I need your help in setting something up for him."

"Well it's Emmett so you have to make it good."

"That's why I am calling you for help. Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"You know what I actually do and I owe him for the get together anyways." I smiled.

After talking to her for a few more minutes I told her all of the supplies we would need to buy for Emmett's surprise, until I heard the front door open. Hmmm. Edward's home.

"Alice I will talk to you later."

"But Bella where am I going to find that stuff?" she whined.

"You will definitely figure it out, you're the queen of shopping remember." I assured her. "When are you planning on this surprise?"

"Well, I figured that you and Edward wanted to spend your last day together so how about the night before?" she asked hopefully.

"That's fine, thank you for considering that. I'll talk to you later, Edward's home." I smiled.

With quick goodbyes I hung up the phone and went to look for Edward. I found him in the kitchen, his mouth full of cookies and one in each hand talking to his mother.

"If you get a stomach ache I am not staying up all night and rubbing your belly." I scolded.

Esme smiled as she handed him a glass of milk. He drank half of it and put the remaining cookie back on the plate before striding over to me with a wicked grin, causing my stomach to clench up. I backed up until I hit the wall.

"Edward what are you doing?" I breathed.

"Nothing I just wanted to give you a kiss." he said innocently.

He was now only a couple of feet away from me. "But you have a milk mustache."

"Exactly." his grin grew exponentially as he grabbed me roughly by the arms.

"That's disgusti-" he cut me off by kissing my lips passionately, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I instantly swooned at the taste that was peanut butter, milk and all Edward. My knees buckled and if he wouldn't have had a hold of me, I would have been on the ground. I fisted my hands in his hair and returned the kiss forcefully.

"Okay you two, I love that you're together, but really?" Esme said from the counter.

I pulled away blushing and hiding behind my hair. It was so easy to forget anyone else was in the room when Edward and I were together.

"Sorry Esme." I choked out through my embarrassment.

"Don't be." she smiled. "It's just that as much as your mother and I joke about grandkids I think you should wait a while."

She winked at me causing me to blush furiously. Could a tomato get redder? Obviously yes, yes it could.

I turned to Edward who up until that moment had been silent. He took my face in his hands and gave me a quick peck.

"Your cookies are wonderful. Will you take a quick walk with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me go get changed really quick."

I ran upstairs and changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans, and a red and black striped turtle neck. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my chucks on before running back down the stairs. Edward was waiting by the door with my coat.

"You look beautiful." he whispered holding it out for me to put on.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I blushed kissing him lightly on the lips.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside into the snowy yard. "So I'm guessing you want to know where I went this morning?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well, it's your business unless you went to see a girl then it's my business." he stared at me incredulously. "Kidding Edward, but it's your business and if you want to share it with me then fine if you don't then fine."

"I want to share it with you."

"Okay." I motioned for him to continue.

"I went to see your dad." I blanched. "It was nothing bad. I just needed to talk to him about us."

"And how did that go?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, he basically told me that if I hurt you again that he would hurt me, and I agreed that if I ever hurt you, I would welcome it." he said simply.

"Edward." I whispered. "Just stop it please."

"I'm sorry." he kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. So guess what?"

"What?" he smiled.

"Alice called me and asked me to help her plan something for Emmett's birthday the night before we leave."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise for everyone, kind of." I smiled.

"Oh come on. I'm your boyfriend slash best friend you should have the power to tell one person." he begged.

"Nope, not a chance." I laughed.

Edward pulled away from me and bent down to gather a handful of snow. He stood back up and started balling it up.

"Edward you're not going to scare it out of me either." I backed up.

"Well, if you don't want to get cold and wet, you better run." he smiled sweetly.

"Edward don't do this. You'll know soon enough." I warned.

"Run Bella." he laughed before launching the snow ball at me.

For someone with absolutely no coordination, I was able to easily dodge the snowball. I ran at Edward and tackled him into the snow, landing on him with a loud thud.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." he laughed.

"Hmm, what did you expect? I get hit in the face with a ball of snow and divulge all of my deepest darkest secrets to you? I don't think so." I kissed his chin.

"Well, I have one more idea to get you to tell me." he put his freezing cold hands up my shirt and grabbed my sides.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"Tell me?" he smiled.

"Not a chance. Play with fire, you're going to get burnt." I laughed grabbing a handful of snow and shoving it down the front of his shirt.

Edward squealed like a girl and I jumped up and ran across the yard towards the house. I turned around thinking that he was still shaking the snow out of his shirt, but instead he was right behind me. I yelped as he picked me up and tossed me into the snow softly before jumping on me and tickling me until I cried.

"Fine I'll give you a hint." I gasped.

"Better make it quick." he continued to tickle me.

"You have to stop, so that I can talk." I laughed.

He pulled away, but stayed seated on my hips.

"It will be dark and wet." I smiled.

"That's it?" I nodded. "That's the clue?" again I nodded. "You're so getting it."

"If you tickle me anymore, I am going to pee myself." I warned.

"And that affects me how?"

"You will be dating the chick that peed her pants."

"You got me there." he stood pulling me up with him. "I need to change now, my clothes are all wet."

"Mine too loser." I playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on I'll make you hot chocolate."

We walked back in the house to find Esme at the door with her camera. "You two are just so cute." she smiled.

"You saw that?"

"I saw everything. I also heard Edward squeal like a girl."

"I did not squeal." he frowned.

"Yes you did." I laughed.

"I started some hot cocoa if you two want to go change, it will be ready." Esme offered taking our coats to toss them in the dryer.

Edward led me up to his bedroom. "I want to take a shower." he said dragging me towards his bathroom.

"Who said that I wanted to take a shower?" I teased.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I nodded.

"I love you, but you are very infuriating." he kissed my nose before lifting my shirt up.

We got undressed and jumped in the hot water. We washed each other's bodies, but kept it toned down to light petting and kissing before getting out.

I dried off and looked through Edward's closet for a shirt to wear over my yoga pants. I found an old Jimmy Eat World shirt that he had gotten at a concert we attended in junior high with our moms.

"Do you remember this?" I held it up before putting it on.

"How could I forget? Your mom told you to throw your training bra onto the stage." he laughed.

"Gotta love Renee." I giggled.

"Your dad asked me if you were going back over there." he said out of the blue as we were walking down the stairs.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I would talk to you. I don't think that you should shut them out just because he didn't approve of me. We're cool now and they are your parents."

"I know." I whispered.

"Took you guys long enough. I thought you were going to have reheated hot cocoa. Blegh." Esme laughed.

We sat with her at the island sipping cocoa eating cookies and talking.

"So you guys only have a couple more days of vacation. How are you planning that?" she asked.

Edward swallowed his cookie. "We are going to play it by ear and take advantage of the weekends we both have off." he grabbed my hand smiling.

"What do you think of that Bella?" Esme asked.

"I think that I'll take what I can get." I tried to sound happy, but I was sure that the both of them could hear the sadness behind it.

"It will all work out trust me." she smiled and patted our joined hands.

The next couple days flew by. Edward managed to convince me to go to my parent's house and even though I didn't stay the night or anything, they were happy to see me for the hours that I was there. My dad found a good median with Edward. They weren't the best of buds, but they would sit around and talk sports while I had time with my mother. Every morning I would wake up in Edward's arms and every time I thought I couldn't fall more in love with him, he proved me wrong. The simplest things would make my heart feel like it was going to burst. Like one morning I had woken up and went to the bathroom to find a love letter written in the condensation on the mirror from the night before.

Alice and I went shopping for the supplies for Emmett's birthday surprise. He and Rose were scheduled to arrive back from her grandparent's house that Friday, so we only had a few hours to get everything set up. Saturday, Edward and I were planning on spending the whole day together, no distractions.

Alice picked me up at noon on Friday so that we could set up and meet back at the Cullen's. She rented out a huge empty shack and we spent hours setting everything up.

"It would have been better to do this outside." Alice griped.

"Yeah getting wet in the snow is my idea of a wonderful birthday. Nothing like a trip to the emergency room with pneumonia." I joked.

"I see your point. Do you think that he will like it?"

"Of course. This is going to be so much fun. He is going to love it." I assured her.

We made it back to the Cullen's house right before Emmett and Rose arrived. Carlisle and Esme insisted that everyone go with them for the family birthday dinner. It worked out perfectly. Edward and I would take the Volvo, and Emmett and Rose drove with Alice and Jasper.

It was planned that Edward and I were going to go to the shack to get last minute details taken care of. On the way there he kept pestering me to give him another clue, but I wasn't cracking. I knew if I told him he wouldn't want to go to dinner.

"Just one more hint?" he pouted.

"Edward just shut up. I am more stubborn then you, so get over it. We are going to dinner you are going to leave me alone or I will take your car and go by myself and you can go home with your parents. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. And trust me it is so worth the wait."

"You're not helping me by rubbing it in that you know."

"I'm the one that planned it, of course I know." I laughed.

"Whatever." he turned his gaze back to the road and didn't try to talk to me for the rest of the drive.

As soon as we pulled up to the restaurant, Edward jumped out of the car and opened my door for me, helping me out.

"So are you done pouting?" I asked.

"I wasn't."

"Edward you haven't talked to me or even looked at me for the last fifteen minutes." I snapped.

"Well, I was thinking that if I was quiet then you would break and tell me, but seeing as that didn't work, I am going to try to seduce it out of you." he said in a very serious manner.

"You're kidding me right?" I giggled.

"Absolutely not." He said pushing my back into the car and wedging his knee in between my legs right into my heated core.

"Edward your family." I breathed.

"Hmm, if you don't want to get embarrassed, I think you should tell me then." he smiled as he grabbed my left breast firmly causing me to call his name.

"Edward I-I'm cold." I lied.

"Trust me I can tell." he laughed as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over my erect nipple causing me to moan.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked sweetly before sucking on my collar bone.

"No." I moaned.

"Hmm, what if I did this?" he asked as he put his hand down the front of my pants.

I looked around the parking lot, the rest of our friends were only eight cars away and Esme and Carlisle had already went inside. No one else was in the parking lot. Edward's hand slipped under the hem of my panties.

"Edward you have to stop." I gasped.

"Hmm… nope." he sucked on my neck harder as his hand slid lower. "You're so wet, obviously you don't want me to stop."

"Fine." I said. "I'll tell you."

In that instant, Edward was completely separated from me. I wanted to push him into the back seat of the Volvo and jump him.

"So?" he asked.

"Go tell your family I don't feel good." I smiled. "You need to take me home."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Go let them know that I don't feel good and that you need to take me home." I said again.

"Okay." he walked into the restaurant and exited a few minutes later.

"Alice said that she wants you to call her right now." he said as he opened my door for me.

I got my phone out and sent her a text message: _Hey, I am taking Edward to get everything set up._

A second later, my phone chirped. A: _What the hell Bells? I thought that you only needed a few minutes head start to get the rest of the stuff ready?_

I replied: _I know, but I wanted to spend some time with Edward before everyone gets there._

Again my phone chirped: A: _Oh, okay have fun. I'll text you to let you know when we're on our way. Use protection._

I replied: _Will do, love you. _And turned off my phone.

I directed Edward towards the shack and at first he said nothing until we started getting to the deserted part of town.

"Bella, the house is empty, we could always go there." he offered.

"Nah, it's not like we're going to have sex or anything." I lied. "I'm showing you Emmett's surprise."

"Oh, okay."

We got to the shack and I unlocked the door and led him in. The inside had been covered with clear plastic, but Alice thought it would be cool to put black lights hanging from the ceiling every few feet. I flipped the switch and they all emitted their florescent glow.

"What are you guys planning?" he asked me curiously.

"Follow me." I grabbed his hand and led him towards the store room, inside were hundreds of water balloons filled with water and glow in the dark paint. Alice and I had spent an hour this morning putting drops of the paint into the balloons and filling them with water before tying them off and placing them gently inside trash cans.

"What is this?" Edward asked.

"We are having a glow in the dark water balloon fight. I figured Emmett would want to do something fun for his birthday, it's snowing outside, so I thought that it would be nice to do it inside. Alice called the city and rented out this place. We wanted to be respectful so we hung all the plastic around. Do you think he will like it?" I asked nervously.

"Seriously sometimes I think that Emmett is your flesh and blood. He is going to love this." he laughed picking up one of the glowing water balloons and examining it.

"I hope he does. I missed his last birthday, and yours for that matter so I thought that maybe I could give you a happy birthday present now." I blushed.

"Well, I didn't get you anything." he smiled. "So don't worry about giving me anything." he sat the balloon down and hugged me tightly. "I have you and that is the best gift ever."

"I love you so much. I can't believe tomorrow is our last day." I whispered.

"We are going to have all day together tomorrow, I have a surprise for you, that we can start tonight if you want." he kissed my forehead.

I didn't even bother trying to get out of him what it was. I figured that he was trying to give me a taste of my own medicine and I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Alright if you want. We still have about an hour until they get here." I started.

"What do we need to do?"

"Just pull the garbage cans out to the big room." I pulled away and started dragging the first of six garbage cans out.

We had them strategically placed throughout the room and went back to the storage room to wait. I took my jacket off and laid it down on the floor before pushing him down on top of it.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked as I straddled him.

"I want to give you your birthday present." I smiled seductively before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh." he breathed shrugging out of the shirt and helping me out of mine.

In a matter of minutes we were both naked and moving together as one. There was no better feeling then having Edward inside of me. We hadn't gone a day without making love and the second I got back to Seattle, I was going to get put on birth control so that we wouldn't have to worry about condoms. He grabbed my hips as we moved in perfect synchronization together and flipped us over so that he was on top. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

As we broke apart for air, he trailed kisses down my neck and straight to my breast taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking roughly. I moaned and allowed my nails to dig deeply into his back causing him to moan around my breast. I felt myself getting close and started to meet his thrusts more vigorously each time.

Soon we were gasping and calling each other's names as we both reached our peaks together. Edward started pulling away, but I hugged him to my body without letting him pull out.

"Please I just don't want to let go yet." I whispered feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Baby we aren't letting go." He kissed my forehead. "Always."

"And forever." I choked.

He kissed me softly and I immediately deepened the kiss. Before I knew it, we were moving again. There was nothing sweet about this time around though. I called Edward's name loudly begging him to fuck me harder each time and he complied magnificently. I was sure that I would be sore for a couple of days, but that was fine with me because I would have something to remind me of him until the weekend when he was coming to see me in Seattle. I cried out his name as I found my release and he followed shortly after.

I whimpered as he pulled out at the loss of contact, but the feeling was short lived. As soon as I put my bra on, I heard his phone go off.

"Oh shit that's probably Alice." I said scrambling to find his pants.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, we are on our way." she giggled.

"Okay we're ready. See you soon." I hung up and flung Edward's pants at him. "They are on their way right now, get dressed."

Five minutes later we shut the lights off and waited until the gang showed up. I could hear Rose bitching about ruining her shoes walking through the dirt cueing that they had arrived. The door opened and Emmett was the last to walk in. Alice flipped the light switch and the black lights came alive.

"Happy early birthday Emmett." I said before picking up a water balloon and launching it at him.

It hit him dead in the chest spreading the glow in the dark paint across his chest and splattering Rose in the face.

"What the hell?" he asked. "This is fucking awesome." he ran towards one of the garbage cans as everyone separated.

The next thirty minutes was a flurry of flesh, water and glow in the dark paint. We all looked like glowing Picasso's as we collapsed in the middle of the floor heaving for breath.

"Okay" gasp "Best" gasp "Birth-day" gasp "Ever" Emmett breathed.

"Why thank you, it was Bella's idea, but she and I put it together." Alice stood up and gave a graceful bow.

We talked about the old days for a little while until Edward decided that it was time to leave for me to see my surprise. We wiped down with towels, but we still had the sort of glowy look to us as we got in the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he kissed my hand as we drove down the road.

"I love you baby." I kissed his palm.

"I love you too." he smiled.

I didn't realize that we were driving to the lodge until we pulled up to the gate. "Edward." I started.

"I wanted to stay somewhere with you where no one would bother us. So I rented a room. Check out time is five o'clock and we can say goodbye to everyone before we leave." he jumped out and opened the door for me.

We checked in and made our way to a beautiful room, it was wide open with a large window. The furniture a dark cherry wood, the bed a huge king sized bed covered with a red duvet. A big screen TV sat on a dresser right in front of the bed and that was it. So simple, but so perfect all at the same time. We would be alone and together and that is all that matters.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love it baby, thank you." I turned around and kissed him softly.

We made love well into the morning like we were never going to see each other again. I didn't want to let go of him and when we woke up the next morning, we were a tangled mess of limbs and body. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before he opened his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Morning baby." he kissed my nose.

"Morn-ing." I choked out.

"Come one Bell's, don't cry." he hugged me tightly to him.

"I'm fine, really I am fine." I shook my head trying to will the tears to stop, but it was useless.

"Baby, we're going to see each other in a week. I know it's going to be hard, but we will figure it out." he kissed my forehead.

We ordered rooms service and lounged around the entire day laying in each other's arms, just kissing and touching each other as if trying to memorize everything. I didn't want to get up, but before we knew it, it was time to check out and meet up with the families at the Cullen's house to say goodbye.

Edward held my hand the entire drive, kissing my knuckles and palm every so often and whispering that he loved me. Everyone was waiting to say goodbye when we got there and my bags were already packed. Esme pulled me aside.

"I just wanted to give you something before you go." she whispered as we entered Carlisle's study.

"Okay." I said softly.

She walked over to the desk and grabbed a folder before handing it to me. I looked up at her and smiled before I opened it. Inside were pictures of Edward and I from the past week. One of us sitting on the porch the day that he went to talk to my dad. Of that afternoon when we played in the snow. A couple of pictures that were taken secretly as we sat on the couch in the family room watching a movie.

"Thank you Esme." I cried as I hugged her.

"You're welcome darling. I know that being apart is going to be hard on the two of you, but you just have to stay strong okay. You will see each other on the weekends and everything will work out, trust me." she kissed my cheek before handing me a tissue.

After I calmed down, we went back downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. Emmett was the first one to hug me.

"I'm gonna miss you Bellybong. Just make sure you come back soon."

"I will Emmett, I promise." I kissed his cheek.

"You better because I would really hate to have to go up to Seattle just to kick your little ass." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Rosie." I hugged her.

"Jasper, I'll see you soon." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

"You better, because I don't want to have to deal with Alice, if you don't." He laughed.

"I heard that you brute." Alice punched him playfully before turning to me.

"I love you Ali. You're my best friend." I hugged her.

"Oh don't lie to me like that. Edward is your best friend and you know it. I'll take best girlfriend any day." she choked out.

I hugged Esme and Carlisle goodbye, promising to visit them the next time I was on vacation. I kissed my parents before my eyes landed on Edward.

He looked exactly how I felt. Miserable and sad.

I walked up to him and hugged his waist. "Hey it's not like you won't see me on Friday night." I whispered.

"I know baby." he whispered. I could feel the top of my head moisten letting me know that he was crying as well.

I don't know how long we sat there just holding each other and whispering our love for one another before my dad cleared his throat.

"Bells, I hate to interrupt baby girl, but you gotta get going." he said sadly.

"I know." I whimpered before pulling away.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too. I'll see you Friday." I cried.

Our last kiss was salty both of our tears mixing together and joining at our lips, but I could care less. It took every bit of strength I had to pull away from him and get in my car.

"Call me as soon as you get to Seattle." he said through my open window.

"I will."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I pulled out of the driveway and felt the all too familiar hole in my heart open right back up. I don't know how I managed to drive, but somehow I made it back to Angela's in one piece. I found her sitting on the sofa talking on the phone. She took one look at me and told her friend that she would call them back.

"Oh Bella." she stood up and walked over to me.

I hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine Angela really." I cried.

This was going to be harder than I thought. A lot harder.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright you know the drill this is when I beg you to show me some love with a nice review.**

**For real this is the longest chapter ever written for ETL so PLEASE REVIEW and of course you get the sneak peaks when you review.**

**I already have the next chapter written and I will post early on Wednesday because its my birthday and I want too as a birthday present to you guys from me.**

**Ummm, I am in the process of writing a chapter for SFH so hopefully I will update Wednesday with that as well but no promises.**

**Love you all like I love chocolate, (I'm a girl so I'm sure you can see the amount of which I love you)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shock *gasps eyes roll in the back of head and faints* I know.**

**Hello lovelies, I know I promised you a update on my bday but with all of the sadness and emotional stuff what with ending SFH put me through I figured I would wait until my scheduled day. I know this is late but I have a new story in the works and I really wanted to post the first chapter tomorrow. TOMORROW. **

**And I have a rule that I can't update until I have another chapter fully written, so I spent the better part of my boring Friday once I woke up writing the next chapter for my new story and totally spaced updating.**

**There is a summary for my new story at the bottom of the page. Treasures: Lost and Found.**

**Any ways on with it..... oh yeah, lemon warning hehee.**

Chapter 18:

EPOV

I'm not going to lie.

One of the hardest thing I have ever done was letting Bella drive away. Sure she would be living hours away from me. We would talk every night and see each other on the weekends but still, it wasn't easy.

I was afraid that she wouldn't get home safely due to her crying so I called Angela after a couple of hours and asked her to call me when Bella arrived. Mid sentence I heard a door open and Angela told me that she had to go and I knew my Bella had made it home safe and sound.

After a tearful goodbye to everyone and my last home cooked meal for a while I headed back to Seattle so that I could get ready to go back to work the next day. I made it back to my small flat just before dark and realized how alone I had been.

The flat was nothing special a dreary one bedroom, one bath apartment with one window in the living room/dining room and another in the kitchen and bedroom. I had a couch that I rescued from a thrift store when I first moved in and a bed. That was all that consisted of my furniture. My electronics included a flat screen TV, DVD player, and stereo.

_Damn dude maybe Emmett was right about the whole I've been living like an emo._

I changed for bed and laid down before picking up my phone to call Bella. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi baby." her voice was thick like she had been crying.

"Hi my Bell."

"I'm glad you called. I would hate to become just a booty call to the Edward Cullen." she laughed.

"I miss you already."

"Me too." she sniffled.

"Hey no crying babe, your coming up to Seattle on Friday I think we can survive don't you?" I tried cheering her up.

"Yeah. I know but still I am lying in bed all alone and I don't think I can sleep without you." she whispered.

I hadn't even thought about sleeping. We had slept together for so long my bed felt empty without her.

"Well if it helps I took the pillow you slept on at my parents house so I could sleep with it."

"I took the shirt you wore to bed last night." she laughed.

"We are love sick puppies huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah, either that or psychos." she giggled.

We talked for a few more minutes before I heard her yawn. I didn't want to get off the phone with her but I knew that I needed to get some sleep or I would be dead the next morning at work.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep baby. I will call you tomorrow to tell you good morning and we can talk throughout the day if we can."

"Okay, my bosses are pretty lenient so call me any time." she breathed into the phone.

"I love you Bell."

"I love you too Edward."

After hanging up the phone I turned the lamp off and grabbed my new favorite pillow. I buried my face and inhaled her sweet smell.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Argh the sound of alarm clocks always made my stomach hurt as a kid. I jumped up and turned it off before jumping in the shower.

Sleep didn't come as easily as I had hoped for the night before. Granted I had my Bella pillow, I still missed her warmth. I missed the way her arm would snake around my torso in the middle of the night and how her right leg would always tangle with mine.

I dressed in a crème colored button down and a pair of black trousers before grabbing a few pop tarts and filling my to go mug with coffee.

For once in all the months I worked for Aro I was dreading going into work. I got in the car before calling Bella to wish her a good morning. We talked for a few minutes before she told me she had to get ready for work.

_That wasn't the same as kissing her good morning but maybe we could handle this._

Heidi was sitting at the front desk when I walked in. Heidi Volturi Aro's wife was the prettiest elderly lady I had ever met. She was well past her early fifties but had the energy and looks of a woman in her late thirties.

"Edward darling what's got you all smiley this morning?" she asked skeptically.

"Your beautiful face Ms. Heidi."

"Oh Edward you make me blush." she fanned her face with a tablet. "You look happy, its different but it suits you."

"Thank you. Did you have a good holiday?" I asked.

"Of course. Aro and I went and visited with the twins. Jane announced that we are going to be grandparents in a few months. Can you believe it? I'm going to be a grandmother." she laughed.

"Congratulations. How is Alec?"

"Well he actually proposed to his high school sweetheart on Christmas eve so I have a grandbaby on the way and a wedding to attend here shortly. What about you Edward? How's your family I know they missed you." she asked.

"Perfect. I couldn't of had a better holiday." I smiled thinking back to Bella.

"Well from that smile I take it you have someone special?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes my girlfriend Bella. We've known each other since we were born and we decided to get together." I smiled.

"That's wonderful honey when are you going to bring her by?" she asked.

"Well she lives in Seattle so I'm not sure but I will get back to you on that. I better get in there. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay sugar." she patted my arm.

I made my way to my tiny cubicle of an 'office' in the back of the building and put my ipod in it's dock. Aro came by after about thirty minutes to ask me to redo the paperwork from a couple of years before so that he could use it in court against an audit. My kind of fun.

After about a hour I was ready to pull my hair out. I didn't know how I had ever thought that this work was fun or something worth bragging about. I found myself quite jealous of Bella's office job.

A few hours later my hands were covered in highlighter and my brain was killing me. I told Heidi that I was going to go for my lunch and headed to the local deli around the corner. As I sat down to enjoy my sandwich my phone started going off.

"Hello Alice." I breathed.

"Sorry for clearly bothering you Edward I was just wondering if you and Bella have talked today."

"Yeah I talked to her this morning before she went to work. Why?"

"Just wondering." she said innocently.

"Uh-huh Alice tell me."

"Fine Emmett and I have a bet to see how long you and Bella go before one of you cracks."

"What do you mean cracks?" I laughed.

"Nothing you have given me the info I need so I'm going to let you go. Bye Edward." and with that she hung up before I could say anything.

I finished my lunch and called Bella like the love sick fool I was.

"Hi handsome." she breathed.

"Hi baby what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing really just sitting in my office alphabetizing the records. Chris asked me too because they were kind of everywhere at once." she laughed.

"How far are you?"

"AC/DC."

"Wow when did you start?"

"About five minutes ago." she giggled.

"God I miss seeing you smile."

"Four more days. Three if you don't include Friday."

"I know. Did you know that Alice and Emmett have placed a bet on the two of us?" I asked as I entered the building.

Heidi looked up and smiled at me as I made my way back to my cubicle. I smiled as I sat down.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to let you go so that you can alphabetize?"

"Yeah as soon as I get done I get to go grocery shopping for the office. Yay nothing like a years worth of strawberry pop tarts and Gatorade."

After a few quick I love yous we hung up and it was back to highlighting and photocopying for me. I hit shuffle of my I-home and waited for a couple of seconds before the music started.

_Black rose and a radio fire _

_Its so contagious_

_Such something changing my mind_

_I'm gonna take whats evil_

_Your cover melting inside_

_With wide eyes you tremble _

_Kissing over and over again_

_Your god knows his faithful_

_I try- to digest my pride_

_But passions grip I fear_

_When I climb- into shallow vats of wine_

_I think I almost hear-but it's not clear_

_You are the one_

_You'll never be alone again_

_You're more then in my head- your more_

There wasn't a time in my life that listening to Shiny Toy Guns didn't take me back to the day that Bella and I snuck out to go to their concert. We didn't even make it because ended up falling out of the damn window.

I got my phone out and sent her a text: HEY BABY JUST WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU WANTED TO GO TO THE STG CONCERT WITH ME?

B: _OH YOU MEAN LIKE A DATE? I DON'T KNOW I WOULD HAVE TO ASK MY BOYFRIEND…_

I chuckled as I responded: HEY WHAT HE DOSNT KNOW WONT HURT HIM. HOW BOUT IT?

B: _FINE PUSHY I WOULD LOVE TO GO WITH YOU. I LOVE YOU TALK TO YOU LATER._

I LOVE YOU TOO.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it I was laying in bed talking to Bella again. After we got off the phone it was pretty much the same sleeping problem. And the next few days went in the same order: Wake up, shower, call Bella, work, text Bella, eat lunch, work, go home, call Bella, toss and turn half the night and wake up just to do it all over again.

Joy to the world and thank heaven god created the person that invented coffee.

Before I knew it I was leaving work Friday rushing home to start the dinner I was surprising Bella with. I had spent the week cleaning the apartment up and actually went shopping for a few end tables and a coffee table.

I started the steak and potatoes and set the living room up with candles a few movies and some blankets and pillows. When I offered to take Bella out to dinner I could tell that she didn't want to so I decided to surprise her with dinner at the apartment.

I took a shower and dressed in a pair of black sleep pants and an old band tee. I was tossing the salad when I heard a knock at the door. I dropped everything and flew to the door throwing it open and pulling her into my arms tightly causing her to drop her duffel bag.

"God I missed you so much." she breathed kissing every inch of skin that she could reach.

"I missed you too baby." I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently.

"So where are we eating? Your dressed for bed already so it can't be fancy." she laughed pulling away.

I bent down to get her bag. "I thought we could just eat here and watch some movies. I haven't seen you in days so I don't want to share you with anyone."

"Sounds perfect." she laughed. "Let me go change into comfy clothes and I'll help you finish cooking if you want." she offered.

"Actually by the time you get finished changing dinner will be served." I kissed her chastely before she snuck away to the bedroom with her bag.

I plated the food and sat it on the coffee table before grabbing two cokes from the fridge. I was pouring them into glasses when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist.

"God I love you." she whispered kissing my back.

"I love you too my Bell." I said twisting around so that I could kiss her lips.

We kissed sweetly before I pulled away. "As much as I want to continue this the dinner I slaved over is getting cold."

"Alright lets go Emeril." she laughed dragging me to the couch.

"What movies do you have to choose from?" she flopped onto the sofa.

"Well, I got Disturbia, Transformers, Harry Potter, and Blood and Chocolate. The others are in my bedroom." I held the different DVD's to show her.

"Let's watch Blood and Chocolate it's the only one I haven't seen other then Disturbia."

"Okay. Then we'll watch Disturbia after that then."

I set the movie up and planted myself on the couch next to Bella. "I hope steak and potatoes are okay." I said nervously.

"Of course you know that I love manly foods." she giggled cutting into her steak and taking a giant bite.

The movie started and we immediately got consumed in the story of Vivian a wearwolf in love with a human against her families wishes. Dinner was gone quickly and we snuggled under a throw together. When Vivian's cousin gets killed Bella started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I shook her gently.

"I am so glad I am done eating that was disgusting." she giggled.

We fell back in silence until we got to the part when Aaden human stabs Vivian thinking she was the enemy. I felt Bella shake slightly.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" I sat up.

"No it's so sad, kind of like Romeo and Juliet except for Romeo almost killed Juliet." she sniffled.

"Bella you can't really relate a classic like Romeo and Juliet with this movie." I laughed.

"Oh shut up. Watch the movie loser." she hit me in the chest before kissing me and turning back to the movie.

I held her tightly to me as we finished the movie. It was as if we hadn't been apart for the past few days. It felt exactly right holding her in my arms on the sofa whilst we teased and laughed at each other. I found myself wanting to find a way to talk her into staying here with me forever but I couldn't do that because she had her perfect job and life in Seattle.

"Okay let's change the movie babe." Bella laughed patting my thigh.

"Why don't you change it? You're the one laying on top of me." I pushed her softly.

She was still laughing as she stood up and set the next movie up. "This better be scary." she warned as she wormed her way back into my lap.

I don't remember much of the movie but the next thing I remember was someone shaking me slightly.

"Edward your going to hurt your back sleeping on the couch. Come on lets go to bed." Bella whispered softly.

I got up and led her to my bed shedding my shirt and pants on the way. We got under the blankets and I passed out shortly after.

I woke up to an angel leaving feather light kisses all over my face and chest.

"Good morning." I grumbled.

"It truly is. I actually slept very well last night." she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It was hard, sleeping without you after having you for weeks." she kissed my lips softly.

"Me neither. Even my Bella pillow started to let me down. It smelled more like me and less like you after a day." I hugged her tightly.

"What are doing today?"

"I was thinking we could go to breakfast, then there is this nice flea market with a fantastic book store inside I think you would like. After that it's a surprise."

"Edward I-"

"Hate surprises I know this but you will like it. It's free and beautiful." I assured her.

"Fine, what do I need to wear?"

"Something comfy, something warm." I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

"You suck Cullen." she giggled.

"Love you too Swan."

We went to a small café for breakfast before heading for the local market. I led the way to the book store and unleashed the power that is Bella Swan on the poor thing. She was everywhere all at once. I think Bella Swan is too books as Alice Brandon is too clothing and accessories.

I followed her around as she stacked up on a few of her favorites and a couple of new ones into my arms.

"Bella seriously why do you need another copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone?" I laughed.

"Since my other one's poor binding is totally shot. I think there is more duct tape then book on the damn thing so that is why I need another one. Besides have you seen the prices of these. The complete collection of Sherlock Holmes for three dollars." she beamed.

"Only you can get excited over something like a book." I laughed.

"Shut up and hold this." she handed me yet another book.

"Really Bella Interview with a Vampire?"

"Shut up Cullen." she growled.

After a few hours and about fifty books later Bella finally agreed to leave with the promise that we could come back the next time she was in Port Angelas. We got in the car and made our way to her surprise.

As I ignored her pleas to tell her where I was taking her.

"Hmm I want something to eat. Are you hungry? I'm thinking whoppers from Burger King is that alright with you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah as long as I get onion ring sauce to dip it in."

"Of course that's the only way to eat a whopper." I smiled.

We went through the drive thru and ordered whoppers, onion rings and slushies and pulled into a spot to enjoy our food. After stuffing our faces we set off towards the surprise. After Bella begged me to tell her where we were going but I refused to give her any sort of hint.

Eventually I pulled onto the side of the road and turned to Bella. "Your going to be glad you wore boots."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked nervously.

"We have a little hike to take that's all."

"Edward Uggs aren't exactly hiking boot material you know." she fidgeted.

"It's fine I wont let anything happen to you." I got out and made my way over to her side and opened the door for her.

"How far of a hike are we talking?"

I kissed her softly. "Only a few minutes." Ragdoll

I pulled away from her and led the way to the lake that was hidden in the trees. It was a rare sunny day in Washington and Bella had to take her sweater off tying it loosely around her waist.

Finally we reached the lake and found it completely frozen over. The sky was clear instead of the usual dark gray and rain clouds. Instead it was clear blue with little rays of sunshine across the frozen water. I led Bella to the small dock that had been built over the lake and we sat at the very end with our legs hanging over, our feet tapping along the ice.

"It's beautiful Edward." Bella leaned against me.

"I'm glad you think so I wanted to bring you out here to show you. I was planning on skinny dipping but the waters frozen." I brushed imaginary lint off of my pants.

"Edward Cullen." she laughed and playfully slapped my arm.

"I'm just kidding. I really didn't want to share with you so I thought that I would bring you out here and hold you hostage." I sad innocently.

"It's not hostage when the person is willing to stay with you forever you know." she smiled and took my breath away.

We talked for a long time about everything. I learned that she and Angela had gone to every concert together and done little crazy stunts like getting autographs on body parts. Angela won when she got the drummer of Buckcherry to sign her cleavage. Eventually the conversation died down.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her playing with one of her curls.

"How my butt is numb and I could really use some hot chocolate right now." she laughed standing up.

"Well I would hate for your butt to fall off." I laughed. "Come on I got some Nesquick at the house."

We practically ran back to the car and blasted the heat. I hadn't realized that we were sitting out on the lake for hours. Bella's face was red from the cold and I made a mental note to shove some cold medicine down her throat the second we got home.

_Home, you just said you two were going home. _Whatever, you know what I mean.

"God, forget my ass it feels like my fingers are going to fall off." she laughed wiggling them in front of the vent.

"We'll be back at my apartment in a few minutes." I assured her.

_Ha way to correct yourself there buddy. _Is it childish if you stick your tongue out at yourself? Is that even possible?

"Alright. Are we having another movie night tonight?"

"Yeah, unless you want to go do something."

_He he your probably boring her to tears trying to keep her captive in your apartment. _Oh shut up.

"No veggin out in front of the television is perfect." Bella smiled grabbing my hand in between both of hers.

"I kind of like you. You know that right?" she asked.

"Yeah I kind of like you too kid." I chuckled.

"God, your hours older then me but you still try to play the kid card." she laughed.

"Yep."

As soon as we entered the apartment Bella shucked out of her clothes until she was left in a tank top and boy shorts. I didn't realize that I was staring until she walked up to me and lifted my jaw closed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"N-nothing. Why are you stripping in my living room?" I recuperated.

"Because we are veggin out. Therefore no pants duh." she laughed walking to the kitchen. "Now strip down Mr. and I will make the hot cocoa."

I went to my bedroom and changed into a pair of cotton boxers and a tee shirt. By the time I got back to the living room my angel sat with two steaming cups and a warm throw. I had grabbed a movie out of my bedroom before coming out so I walked up to the DVD player and set it up.

"What are we watching?" Bella asked as I sat down and grabbed one of the cups from her.

"It's a surprise." I laughed.

"Whatever." she mumbled into her cup.

The beginning credits to Monster House started and Bella turned to me. "It's not Halloween."

"Says the woman that watches The Nightmare Before Christmas on Valentines day." I laughed.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas is an awesome movie." she argued.

"So is Monster House."

"Fine."

We finished our cocoa and sat back to watch the movie but Bella had other plans. "I'm bored Edward."

"Give the movie a chance Bella." I laughed.

"No." she snapped.

"Fine what do you want to do then?" I looked at her.

"Hmmm let me think." she tapped her chin. "This."

And with that she jumped on top of me and started kissing me. It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock of being attacked before I was equal partner in the kiss. Our tongues dueled and my being Edward Cullen who couldn't deny Isabella Swan a damn thing gave her full rein. She ran her tongue along the back of my teeth causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. We pulled away for air.

"Take me to bed Edward." she whispered huskily.

I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom laying her gently on the bed. My boxers were tossed and her tank top and panties off in the next second. I sucked one of her perfect nipples into my mouth causing her to arch into me.

"Edward stop playing with me." she moaned as I bit her softly.

"But waiting and playing is half the fun." I chuckled as I trailed my tongue down her stomach and kissed her thighs before running my nose down her wet slit.

"Edward please." she begged spreading her legs wider.

"Ah ah ah Bella. Patience is a virtue." I ran my middle finger up and down before slipping it inside only to pull away completely.

"Edward patience may be a virtue but what about spontaneous combustion huh? What's going to happen if I just burst into fla-" I cut her off by placing my mouth over her heated core and running my tongue along her swollen clit.

"Edward" gasp "please" gasp "don't" gasp "stop" she cried as I continued my oral assault.

I inserted two fingers and curled them upwards hitting her sweet spot and causing her to start bucking and grinding against my hand and mouth. As soon as she started convulsing I pulled away and quickly grabbed a condom slipping it on and thrusting into her heat. Simultaneously we both groaned.

"I love you." Bella cried as she drug her nails down my back.

"I love you too." I moaned into her neck before kissing her passionately.

Our thrusts were wild, rough, but still full of love at the same time if there is such a thing. I felt close but I wasn't ready so I flipped us over. Bella started riding me hard and I was sure that both of us were going to have bruises but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"OH GOD EDWARD." she cried grabbing her breasts with both hands and squeezing them roughly.

"I'm close Bella. Come with me." I grabbed her hips to quicken the pace.

"I CANT." she screamed.

I could see tears running down her face so I took matters into my own hands er hand and pinched her clit roughly. I felt her start to quiver so I increased my thrusts. With a final scream Bella leaned down and shoved her tongue in my mouth as she came. As she ran her tongue on the back of my teeth I found my own release.

Bella rolled off of me gasping for air. "Mmmm, that was." she started.

"My thoughts exactly." I cleaned myself up and pulled her into my arms.

"I love you baby." she whispered.

"Love you too sweetie pie." I laughed kissing her sweaty forehead and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up Bella was sitting at the window. She had the sheet from the bed wrapped around her body, her hair was a wild tangled mess but she never looked more beautiful with the sunlight pouring across her pale skin.

"Hey beautiful." I said causing her to jump.

"Oh, you scared me." she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I sat up.

"I don't want to go." she crawled up on the bed and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want you to go either." I whispered. "But I'm going to come see you on Friday as soon as I get off work I am going to head straight to Seattle."

"I know but still."

"I know baby."

We held each other until she had to get up and get ready. I walked her down to the car park and kissed her goodbye. Just like in Forks I watched her drive away and felt the familiar tearing in my chest. It would all work out.

_Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night._

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**God this depressing crap is getting me depressed I promise you guys it might take a while but it will get better... I hope. To tell you the truth I'm not that far into it to tell you which way its going to go right now. Soo, yeah.**

**Here is the summary to my new story. Let me know what you think and make sure you check out the first chapter tomorrow. I intrusted one of my favorite reviewers with the first chapter and of course my beta V and they both like it. **

**~Tresures: Lost and Found~**

**Bella Swan inherited many things from her late father in his will, money, jewelry, a house. But one thing that wasn't listed was his dream. While going through his things she uncovers charts and notebooks that were sure to lead to a sunken treasure no one knew about. Determined to live out Charlie's dream, Bella decides to return to the island of Topaz, where she grew up. She hires Edward Cullen, a deep sea diver and the man that she left behind four and a half years prior. Will working with Edward help her find the treasure that her father so diligently searched for? Or will it reclaim a priceless treasure that Bella had no intentions of trying to find? **

**Its going to be a mystery/romance sort of deal, but I hope that people will be interested in it. **

**Okay so do what you do best and review me..**

**XOXO ASHLEY **


	19. MY NEW STORY IS UP!

**Okay guess what? Sorry this isn't a chapter**

**In fact this is an author's note letting you know that my new story is up. **

**Repeat Treasures: Lost and Found is a go.**

***shakes her booty* **

**So I'm really excited, go check it out on my profile.**

**Warning: There is a tan Edward. hehe**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Hey people. ummm not much to say *rocks back on heels* so here you go...**

ETL: Chapter 19

BPOV:

The first week was hard. Edward and I had spent weeks together every second of everyday and then we were forced to stop cold turkey.

I went back to work that Monday and cried when I walked into my office. I know I scared Marnie and Chris, but I couldn't bring myself to care about them. I listened to a lot of the Cure and My Chemical Romance for the week and tried my best to act happy when I talked to Edward.

I knew he could tell I was faking it, but he didn't bring it up..

By Friday, I was going crazy Chris had a meeting with a big band so I was running errands all day. I was happy for the distraction. I was in a hurry to get the conference room set up so that I could leave early and head out to Port Angeles.

"Wow speedy gonzalas, what the hell is going on?" Chris laughed as I quickly plated cookies from the local bakery on a platter.

"I'm just trying to get all of this stuff done." I replied as I sat a bucket with ice and sodas at the end of the table.

"Oh you're going to see lover boy?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Marnie and I are so happy that you're smiling now. I'm not going to lie when you first started here you had the enthusiasm of a squash." I quirked my eyebrow. "Now don't get an attitude, you warmed up after a while. A long while."

"Thanks Chris. I'm going to take that as a compliment I think." I smiled.

"Well when you first got here this week, we thought you were back in your zombie faze. Marnie thought we were going to have to have you committed when you cried when you walked into your office. But you bounced back and we are so glad that you're here with us."

"Thank you Chris. That really means a lot to me." I said. "No you need to get out of my hair so that I can get this stuff done and head out to Port Angeles."

"Why don't you go ahead?" he asked as he snatched the plastic cups out of my hand.

"No, I'm not going to let my relationship screw with my job." I took the cups back.

"Bella, you do know that you're supposed to respect your superiors right?"

"Yep, and when Marnie comes in, I will respect her." I teased.

"You are so fired woman." he laughed. "But I'm serious, I want you to leave right now. I will finish setting up for the meeting."

I started to protest, but he took my arm and shoved me out the door. "Goodbye Bella, drive safely see you on Monday."

"Good bye, Chris love you too." I yelled as he slammed the door in my face.

Laughing the entire way I walked to my office and grabbed my purse before practically sprinting out to the building to my car. The entire drive up to Port Angeles, I was shaking with anticipation.

Angela laughed saying that I was going through Edward withdrawals, because every time he would call I would start shaking and when I was waiting for him to call, I would fidget. It was true I missed him a lot. I missed his smiles, and his eyes and the way it felt when his arms were around me.

I had trouble sleeping at night without him so I would snuggle with Angela in her bed. The only awkward thing was after the first night we woke up and I had my leg hitched over her hip. That was the first time I cried from embarrassment. Angela remedied that by placing a body pillow between the two of us so that I couldn't 'molest' her while she slept.

When I drove past the Port Angeles city limits sign, I could automatically feel a change in the air. It was calmer, but still filled with the intense electricity telling me that Edward was close. I rode the elevator up to his floor practically jumping up and down.

Edward opened the door and pulled me into his arms and for the first time in a week I felt whole again. He made me dinner and we cuddled on the sofa watching a movie until we both fell asleep. The rest of the weekend flew by, we went to a beautiful lake and watched the snow just being together and after we got home, we made love.

Waking up Sunday morning was hard. I woke up before Edward and watched him sleep. His lips were slightly chapped from our nightly activities and his hair was wild and unruly. I wrapped my body in the sheet and sat at the window letting a few tears escape silently.

"Hey beautiful." I heard from the bed causing me to jump.

"Oh you scared me." I blushed.

"Are you okay?" he sat up.

"I don't want to go." I crawled up on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want you to go either." He whispered holding me a little bit tighter. "But I'm going to come see you on Friday, as soon as I get off work I am going to head straight to Seattle."

"I know but still."

"I know baby."

I drove back to Seattle in the same state that I was in leaving Forks. I kept trying to tell myself that this was a good thing. At least I had Edward, even if it was only on the weekends or over the phone. I also told myself that I wasn't going to let the separation get to me.

I was going to go to work and hang out with Angela like the old days and spend my nights talking to Edward and waiting for the weekend. I wouldn't let zombie Bella return, no matter what.

Angela was waiting up for me when I got home. As soon as I swung the door shut ,she stood up smiling kindly. "So how was your weekend?"

"Great we went to a really pretty lake and sat on the dock." I started.

"You didn't freeze your ass off?" she laughed patting the seat next to her.

"Well it was really cold, but I never wanted to leave." I breathed.

"Are you okay?" she patted my leg.

"You know what I am." I lied.

"Sure Bella." she frowned.

"Alright to tell you the truth I am sad, really really sad. But I am not going to let it get me down. I'll be okay I promise."

"Does that mean I get my bed to myself now?" she asked innocently.

"Sure. So when is Ben supposed to be back, have you talked to him?" I asked her.

"Well actually he is going to be home in a couple of months. They got what they needed out of him so as soon as all the paper work is done, he is going to be home." She smiled.

"I bet you're excited."

She nodded smiling dreamily.

I realized that I had been super selfish lately. I was crying and moping about being away from Edward for a few days and she hadn't physically seen Ben for almost a year and a half and she was worried about my well being.

This realization caused me to start crying and pull her into a strong hug. "I'm so sorry Angela." I cried.

"What are you apologizing for?" she started crying as well.

"You haven't seen Ben in forever and your listening to me cry about not seeing Edward for five days." I sniffled.

"Hey now. Calm down its fine. Ben and I knew that the separation was going to be hard. We have been together for ever practically where you and Edward have only been together for a few short weeks. Ben and I had a year to prepare before he had to go to Iraq, where as you and Edward only had the weeks that you were together to get ready to be apart.

Don't you dare feel sorry for me Bella. Ben will be home soon and I will have him permanently, but you and Edward are hours away from each other until the weekends." she told me.

"Thank you Angela."

We stayed up later, then we started talking about when we were littler. I told Angela about seeing Jessica at the golf course and how she had married Eric and they had Edmund.

"You're kidding me right?" she laughed loudly with a mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

"She used to be so in love with Edward. God I can't believe I let her walk all over me in high school." she cried.

"Yeah you were kind of like her lap dog until Lauren started." I laughed.

"Oh god, I hated her so much, but I was so happy when she came."

Angela went to bed first stating that she needed to get up early in the morning to run errands, so I called Edward to say goodnight.

"My sheets smell just like you baby." he groaned.

"Well you're just so sweet. Hello to you too." I giggled.

"I can't wait till Friday."

"Me neither. I was thinking that instead of you staying here with me at Angela's, we could get a hotel room so that it won't be awkward."

"Sounds perfect."

We talked for a few more minutes and I told him about Ben coming home in a couple of months. We said our goodbyes and I walked down to my bedroom. I lay in bed hugging my pillow and thinking about Edward.

Being away from him was painful and lonely, but there was nothing that either of us could do to make it work. I could never leave Chris and Marnie and he loved his job so we were stuck three hours away from each other.

I don't know how I fell asleep, but the next thing I knew, the alarm was going off and my phone was ringing. I hit snooze and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I grumbled.

"Good morning beautiful." he chuckled.

"Morning handsome." I smiled.

"I wanted to call and talk to you for a few minutes before you had to go to work."

"God, if I knew you were calling, I wouldn't of set my alarm clock." I yawned.

"And why is that?"

"Because your voice totally beats the sound of my alarm clock."

"Alright, but what if I wake up late? Then you would wake up late."

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"I just pulled up to my building so call me when you take your lunch alright?"

"Of course. I love you." I breathed. These conversations were starting to get old already.

"I love you too baby. Bye."

"Bye."

I stretched out like a cat before jumping into the shower. I dressed in a pair of old torn jeans and my favorite Beastie Boys t-shirt, finishing off the look with my most worn in pair of converse. Angela was gone before I made my way upstairs so I left her a note telling her I would pick up milk and dinner on my way home from work.

I walked into the building and Marnie was sitting at the desk. "Hello smiley." she laughed as I walked across the lobby to her.

"Hi yourself. What's going on today?" I asked.

"Well nothing really, we have a couple of bands coming in to record so we need the studios set up with water bottles and that's about it. So why are you so happy?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah what bands?"

"Don't change the subject Swan. How was your weekend with lover boy, hotty mc hotty?" she asked.

"Wonderful of course." I blushed.

"Well that's why you are all smiley, someone got laid."

"Marnie, I don't think that is proper work conversation." I choked out.

"Damn girl you almost said that with a straight face." she laughed. "Go get the studios set up and I will come visit you in your office."

"Fine." I stomped away.

I went to the kitchenette and grabbed a case of water out of the closet. One of the first things I learned when I started at Rock Gods was that singers do not like cold water, only room temperature. I walked into the studio and turned on the lights.

The cleaning crew kept the studio hospital clean. I sat a few water bottles around the room, by the mics, and by the instrument stands before heading back to my office. I stopped by Chris's office to get his order for lunch and found Marnie sitting on the couch in my office.

"So spill it girly." she patted the spot on the couch.

I sat down next to her. "I had a really good time. We went out for breakfast, we went to a lake, yes it was really cold. We froze to death laughing about the good old times. We went home and had hot chocolate and then we had really hot sex in bed. I woke up the next day a little bit sad because I didn't want to leave and he felt the same way, but we promised that we would see each other on Friday so I came home." I said in one breath.

"Okay B, breath." Marnie laughed.

"Wooo-sahh. Sorry I just had to tell Angela already and really wasn't in the mood to talk about it again."

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"No, its fine. I'm just trying not to be sad while I wait until Friday and it's causing me to kind of be a bitch. I'm sorry."

"Hey! it's all good I would probably go crazy living hours away from Chris." she patted my knee. "You already alphabetized the records?"

"Yeah I was bored and got it done in a day."

"Well Chris and I love having you here. Even when you're not your happy self. I'm going to go get some work done so we don't all lose our jobs." she laughed.

"Let me know if you need any help. I'll be here."

She gave me her lunch order and headed back out front.

I spent the rest of my day filing stuff away, picking up lunch for everyone and went to buy some groceries for the kitchenette. I listened to a few records, updated my Ipod and said goodbye to everyone before picking up some hummus and pita bread for Angela's and my dinner.

Edward called me to tell me goodnight before he went to bed and I realized that I had forgotten to call him when I went to lunch.

"Edward I'm so sorry, we had a few bands that came in to record and it just totally slipped my mind."

"It's fine baby."

"No you can tell me that I suck."

"No I'm not going to tell you that because I love you."

"Alright." I grumbled.

"Baby, as mush as we want to talk to each other every second of everyday, life will get in the way." he sounded sad.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine baby."

"Alright you just sound a little off."

"I'm sorry just a little tired."

"Are you sure?" I wasn't convinced.

"I just miss you a lot baby."

"I miss you too. It's already Monday night, so just a few more days."

I heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I should let you go to bed. I love you baby."

"I love you too Edward."

We hung up and I went to bed. The next day I made sure to remember to call Edward when I took my lunch, but he still sounded off. He assured me that everything was fine ,he was just tired and swamped with work.

Wednesday went about the same, but Thursday Edward didn't call me in the morning. I didn't think anything of it so I got ready for work. At lunch I called him and he told me that he had overslept and was a little late to work, so he got in trouble.

"I'm sorry I would have called, but I just got ready for work and thought that you had just forgot."

"No its fine. I finally got to sleep last night thanks to tylonal pm and forgot to set my alarm. I would have called you, but I didn't want to get you in trouble."

"Edward you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" I asked.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong or about to go wrong. Was he tired of doing the long distance thing only a week and a half in? Did he find out that he wasn't happy with me? I tried not to let it get to me.

"I would." he replied shortly.

His answer didn't do anything for my nerves.

"Edward? I'm serious."

"I know baby and I'm fine. Just tired." he said.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor,r maybe you got sick when we were out at the lake."

"I'll think about it."

I felt like I wasn't going to get anywhere with him like this so I decided to end the call.

"Well I'm going to go." I snapped.

"No Bella I'm sorry. Just stay on the phone with me for a few more minutes." he begged.

"Then you got to talk to me baby. I'm worried about you."

"I know I'm sorry I was feeling a little sick, but I feel much better now."

We talked for a few more minutes and I started yawning.

"I'm going to let you go baby. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I love you too. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow."

_Damn desperate much? _Yep.

Thursday was boring, but better because Edward called me in the morning and when he took his lunch. I called him when I was ready for bed and we talked about him coming to Seattle the next day. He sounded genuinely happy, but I couldn't get that feeling out of the pit of my stomach.

I went to work Friday excited to see him and happier than usual. I endured hours of being teased by Chris and Marnie, but I didn't let them get to me. I went home early and packed a bag for the hotel that I had already booked. I was picking up dinner and a nice wine on the way.

The hotel wasn't seedy, but it wasn't as nice as the lodge. I didn't care if it was a truck stop, I just really wanted to see Edward so badly. I sat the small coffee table up with candles, wineglasses and dinner and waited for him to show up.

The drive was only three hours and he got off work around three, so at six thirty I started getting worried. I didn't want to call him because I knew he would pull over to answer the phone. I lit a few candles in the bedroom to make it smell like strawberries and heard my phone ringing. The knot in my stomach clenched a little tighter as I ran through the room to my purse.

"Hey baby, where are you?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't come."

My breathing stopped for a second.

"What?"

"I can't come. Something came up and I don't think I can make it out." he explained slowly.

" Well, why don't I come out th-" he cut me off.

"NO. I mean no, I'm sorry I just don't think that it would be a good idea."

I could hear rustling around and felt the tears sting my eyes. "Okay well call me later."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we couldn't use the hotel room. I'll pay you for it since we aren't going." he offered.

I looked around the room. The candles glowing on the table were already halfway burned out and I could smell the candles from the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I didn't show up early or anything." I whispered not trusting my voice.

Just then I heard a womans voice. I had thought that Edward was at his apartment. _Maybe he is still at work. _I tried to tell myself. _Yeah at six? _

Edward didn't help my fears when he started rustling around with stuff and tried to get me off the phone.

"Alright well, I'll call you later. Again I'm sorry baby. I love you." he said quickly.

"I love you too." I whispered before hanging up.

I threw away the food and blew out all of the candles before getting in the bed. It felt extra empty because he was supposed to be here with me, and now he was with 'her'.I cried until sleep took over. When I woke up the next day I ordered room service and picked at the pancakes.

I figured that since I was going to have to pay for the room I could wallow in myself pity in it until Sunday night. I sat and watched TV, while a million different thoughts ran through my brain.

_I knew this was too good to be true._

_He probably found a bitch that lived closer to him so he wouldn't have to commute for some action._

_Maybe there's something wrong._

_Maybe he only wanted you for one thing now that he got it he let you go._

_Maybe he just had to work._

_Maybe he loves you and your overreacting._

_Maybe he really was sick._

_Maybe he was just sick of you._

_Maybe I wasn't good enough._

_What happened to we?_

By Sunday night, I was going crazy, he hadn't called and I refused to call him. So what does Bella Swan do when times get hard?

_She runs._

And that's what I did. I called Marnie and told her that something came up and that I needed the week off and I ran.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**So who is the mystery woman??? dun dun duuuun. I hope you guys aren't pissed about the cliffy. I will update soon. **

**XOXO Ashley**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own so extremely pissed off Edward haters.**

***V and A suit up in their Transformers costumes ready to battle the Edward haters.***

**V: I wanted to be Optimus Prime.**

**A: Shut up you make a cute Bumble Bee, anyways that's not important we have to gaurd our Edward right now.**

**V: Oh yeah why are you updating again you just did yesterday?**

**A: Becuase everyone started flipping out about kicking Edward's ass. I have to stand by my-I mean your- I mean Bella's man come on!**

**V: Well why don't we shut up so the people can read and find out if they still hate him?**

**A: Fine whatever *rolls eyes* Get your read on people. Oh yeah and it was totally V's idea to throw the woman's voice in in the last chapter so hurt her.**

**V: *Gasps* You slefish!**

EPOV:

Monday was hell.

Tuesday was hell warmed over.

Wednesday felt a bit like the entrée the elementary cafeteria comes up with mid week after having hamburgers, then sloppy joes, and eventually it's a mushy surprise. Yeah leftover hell, warm with maybe a dash of cheese and noodles. That's how I felt being away from Bella.

I spent more than three fourths my time thinking about Bella. More than once I found myself following a brunette down the street thinking it was her until the woman turned around and I saw that she was nine months pregnant. Definately not my Bella.

I felt my sanity slowly slipping away and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Bella at least tried to act a little more cheerful whereas I was completely wallowing in my own self pity bubble. But then she had a mini melt down when she forgot to call me.

I tried to assure her that as much as we would like to be together or even talk every minute of every day, it just wasn't logical. Sometimes things got in the way. She asked me if something was wrong and I realized that I wasn't hiding my true feelings very well.

I assured her that I was just tired. It was true, I hadn't slept more than three straight hours since we woke up on Sunday. Every night I would lay down and fall asleep only to be woken up from a nightmare that Bella realized that she could do so much better than me and finally left.

I'll be a man and admit almost every time I would have one of those nightmares, I would wake up in tears.

So sleep was damn near impossible. Wednesday night, I couldn't take it anymore so I went to the local drug store and invested in Tylenol pm trying to get a goodnights sleep. I talked to Bella that night and for once, had to get off the phone because I was the one yawning.

I woke up to the bright Port Angelas sunlight pouring into the room and realized that I had forgotten to pull the shades before going to bed. I stretched happily before looking at the alarm to see how many hours I had indeed slept without nightmares.

HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS! 10:47!

I jumped up cussing myself as I found my phone and dialed into work. Heidi picked up the phone on the first ring with her usual cheery greeting, but I cut her off.

"Ms. Heidi it's Edward-"

"Oh Edward honey we were worried about you, are you okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes. I'm fine, I just overslept can you inform Aro that I will be in as soon as I can." I rushed to the bathroom and started trying to fix my hair.

_God damn it, I just had to fall asleep with wet fucking hair. _I cursed myself.

"That's fine. Edward I don't want you getting in a wreck on the way here, so don't speed. Slow down, take a few deep breaths and calm down before you get in the car okay?"

"Will do."

I hung up the phone and tossed in on the bed before pulling out a charcoal grey business suit. I figured if Aro was going to freak out about my being late, I might as well look good. Aro didn't like tardiness. In fact he had let go his personal assistant after she went into labor in our bathroom and was late getting him his coffee.

I had spent the past few months that I worked for him with nothing in my life to get in the way of work. So I knew I was going to be walking in to get my balls handed to me on a silver platter.

_Well at least you look the part of an applicant. If the old man decides to fire you, you can start that moment trying to find another job. _I thought to myself as I pulled the tie over my head and straightened it before my thoughts caught up with me.

_If you get fired, you can move to Seattle and be with Bella._ I smiled at the thought of Bella and I being in the same city as I made my way to my car.

Walking into the office, I could tell that Heidi's smile was forced. "He want's to see me." I stated rather than questioning.

"Yes honey, he does." she frowned a little.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the mahogany door softly. I think a little part of me was hoping that he wouldn't hear it so that I could just hideaway and act like I thought he wasn't in. The thoughts were in vain as the door swung open.

"Cullen, take a seat." he said in a not so friendly tone.

"Yes sir." I cleared my throat nervously. "I want to apologize for my being late. I o-"

"Don't care. This is your first and only warning Cullen." his voice was cold.

_Like his puny little shriveled up Grinch heart._ I caught myself before laughing out loud.

"Yes sir." I said before standing up.

I walked to my desk dreading having to go through the files for the Grinch in the office down the hall. I pulled out my lovely co-worker aka my Sharpie highlighter and started to wonder if maybe I should write a thank you letter to the Sharpie company.

Hmm, let's see how it should go_…_

_Ahem. Dear Sharpie company.. My name is Edward Cullen and I work for the heartless ugly ass fuzzy green thing that stole Christmas from Who-fucking-ville. I would personally like to thank you for making your highlighters. Not only are they the shit, without the companionship that I share with my trusty fluorescent yellow marker, I would have stabbed myself in the eye with one of your lovely fine point markers. Again, I thank you for your ability to turn an inanimate object into my one and only friend in this hell hole called work. Your products rock my fucking socks off. Sincerely yours truly. Edward A-_

I was drug out of my thoughts by Aro's old man voice. "Cullen I need those reports, TODAY!" he stressed.

"Yes sir." I grumbled.

I could feel him staring at the back of my head and I think with the intensity of it, I could smell burning hair. I was afraid that if I didn't move my body a little bit, I would see the death ray laser that was shooting out of his eyes and straight to the back of my head on the far wall of the office.

Bringing me out of my thoughts, I heard a familiar ring tone go off. I frowned remembering that I had woken up late and forgotten to call Bella this morning. Forgetting about the Grinch, I reached into my briefcase and pulled my phone out.

I answered sweetly telling her that I had in fact overslept. Bella being the sweet angel that I know and love blamed herself because she had thought about calling, but didn't. I informed her that I had taken the medication and forgotten to set my alarm.

Mid sentence, I realized that Aro was still standing behind me and Bella noticed the change in my attitude.

"Edward you would tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?" she asked.

We had gone through this same conversation quite a few times this week and I knew she didn't believe me for a second when I informed her that everything was okay. I wanted to tell her the truth, but that is really hard when part of your problem is the creature standing a few feet behind you trying to mentally drill a hole through the back of your skull.

"I would." I replied curtly hoping she would take a hint that I couldn't talk at the moment.

"Edward? I'm serious." she said.

_Damn it. _I thought trying to figure out how to tell her that I was about to be murdered by my boss. _Or worse, he could pull out those fuckingantlers and the red nose and make you pull his sleigh of stolen items from families and little chick-a-dees._

"I know baby and I'm fine. Just tired." I said trying to sooth her worries.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor, maybe you got sick when we were out at the lake." she offered.

"I'll think about it."

_Ha ha fucker. Maybe you should see a doctor for your addiction to your girlfriend or better yet the fact that you're talking to yourself more then you talk to people that are either on the phone with you or standing less then five feet behind you, trying to mentally kill you._

"Well I'm going to go." Bella snapped bringing me out of my crazy ass thoughts.

"No Bella, I'm sorry." I all but begged.

_Wait didn't you just want to get off the phone? Yeah but if I get off the phone, he is going to kill me. I can feel it. _

"Then you got to talk to me baby. I'm worried about you." she said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry I was feeling a little sick, but I feel much better now." I lied.

We talked for a few more minutes while the old man stood behind me. After about thirty seconds, he started breathing hard and if I didn't know he was pissed, I would have thought that he was jacking off to the back of my head.

_EWWWWW._ Ha, my conscious took over a girly squeal that would put Alice to shame.

"I'm going to let you go baby. I love you and I'll call you tonight."

"Okay. I love you too. Can't wait to talk to you." she said meaningfully and I had a feeling that the whole 'I'm fine' charade wasn't going to blow over very well with her tonight.

I hung up the phone and felt my balls shrink into my stomach. I was afraid of a short old man that probably couldn't lift a can of peas without straining something. _Pussy. Fuck you. You mean fuck yourself right? Whatever._

"Cullen." he said.

_Play it cool. Play it cool._ I thought.

I turned around trying to act as if I didn't know he was standing behind me the whole time. "Mr. Aro, sir." I smiled.

"I have had it up to here Cullen." he leveled his hand up to his face around his ear.

_Oh man, he has had it up to your nipples. Shut up, I think we are getting fired. Shit when did I start thinking of my conscious and myself as a we? Maybe I should take Bella's advice and go see a doctor._

"I'm sorry sir?" I played dumb.

"One more strike and you're out of here. Got it." he fumed.

I felt like I was watching an old loony toons cartoon, the short bald man that looked a lot like… Elmer Fudd stood in his ugly as hell shit brown suit and I could swear I saw a bit of steam coming out of his ears.

_Since when did you get so immature? Hmm, well WE got immature when this dip shit started his shit this morning. Why? Got a problem with it? No, no I kind of like it to tell you the truth. Okay well maybe we should stop talking before the old man's head explodes and the office is covered in confetti, at this rate if I don't get fired, I'm probably going to be demoted to janitorial duties. _

Throughout my silence, I watched as his face turned a few shades of red I found myself highly amused until he snapped and started yelling at me.

"I do not pay you good money to talk to your friends on the phone, and I certainly don't pay you to sit there like a bump on a log when you could be doing the reports that I asked for!"

_Umm, is this the part when bugs bunny starts shaking in his boots? I don't know._

"Sir with all due respect, you have never had a problem with me using my phone."

_Dude keep digging, your almost to that six feet so if he kills you, he won't have to worry about the trouble of digging you a grave._

Aro's face turned purple for a second. "THAT WAS BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP LATE FOR WORK!" He screamed and for a second I thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"For the first time in months I show up late because I overslept and you act like I fucking slept with your wife or I fucking keyed your car Aro. I overslept!" I yelled back.

_Dude what did Ms. Heidi ever do to you? Your in for it now._

_Dig it oh oh oh (dig it)_

_Dig it oh oh oh (ohh)_

_Dig it oh oh oh (dig it) _

_Dig it oh oh oh (ohh) _my conscious started singing the theme song to the Disney movie Holes and I smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Shut the fuck up."

_You've got to go dig those holes!!!!_

"You act like your better then everyone, well you know what old man? Take your fuzzy green ass and shove my job up it because I fucking quit."

And with that I grabbed my briefcase and threw the photo of Bella and I that I had tacked to the wall, my empty coffee cup shaped like Roger Rabbit and last but certainly not, least my best friend. My yellow Sharpie Highlighter.

_Oh my dear friend I could never leave you behind._

I walked passed a very pissed of Aro and a very confused Heidi.

"Edward what's going on?" she asked.

"I have decided to take my expertise somewhere else." I said pulling a sheet of paper off of her desk and a pen I wrote down my parents address. "You can send my paycheck to this address. I won't be staying in Port Angeles any longer. It's been a real pleasure to working with you Heidi."

"You too Edward. You go be happy wherever you end up."

"I'm sure anything is better than here." I mumbled under my breath as I swung the door open and walked out of the building.

And then it hit me. I just quit my fucking job. I felt the air get knocked out of me and thought I was going to throw up all at the same time, but I maintained my composure until I got to the car. I think I was in shock as I reached for my phone and called the only person I knew would talk to me logically at the moment.

"Edward?"

"Hi mom." I said in a shaky voice.

_Aw, itty bitty baby Eddie called his mommy to fix his boo boos. How sweet. SHUT THE FUCK UP._

"Edward darling ,what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well I just quit my job." I tried to say nonchalantly but it didn't work.

"What? I thought you loved your job?" she asked.

"I did, but that's not important, I need you to tell me what I should do now."

"Edward. You're a grown man." she laughed.

"Yeah a man that admits he still needs mommy's advice. So advise away please." I chuckled.

"What do you want to do? Do you need to come home for a little while? Your father and I would love to see you for a little while. Have you talked to Bella about this?"

"No, you were the first person I called. I just quit my job, I can't call my girlfriend about that until I know what I am going to do about it."

"I see. Well like I said ,you could come here." I heard rustling in the background. "Hang on Alice is here and she wants to know what's going on."

Before I could tell my mom that I didn't want anyone knowing about it, I heard the phone as it was being passed over to the pixie herself.

"Hi Edward. Sorry about your job. You do know what this means right? You can go live in Seattle and I won't have to deal with bitchy moping moaning Bella every time I call her to check in. Yay. I could help you get a place. Ooh, I know someone that is hiring out there too, so I could help you get a job. You have to let me decorate your apartment though. We can go looking tomorrow. Do you think that Bella would let you stay at Angela's for a couple of days? I mean I'm good, but I don't think I could get you an apartment in a day. Maybe I could."

"ALICE BREATHE PLEASE." I yelled into the phone.

"Okay." she giggled. "So what do you think?"

"That's perfect actually. I would need to sell my apartment here."

"You should surprise Bella." Alice said and I could hear her practically vibrating with excitement.

"Okay I am going to head home and start packing. Don't you have someone out here that works in real estate?"

"Yeah let me call her and I will set you up with an appointment tomorrow morning. Do you want me to come help you pack?"

"Not really, there isn't much practically everything was already in boxes. I won't even need movers."

It was true, I had been meaning to buy a new bed and there was really no furniture to begin with so everything would easily fit in my car.

"Okay well let me call my friend and I will call you back. I'm going to head out to Seattle tomorrow and start looking for you a place." she squealed.

We said goodbye and I ran home to start packing. This was the big break that Bella and I were waiting for. I no longer had a job, but I had more than enough put away to take care of myself for a while until I found one. I would be in the same city as my Bella and that made everything worth it.

I had already started taking boxes down to my car when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"You have an appointment tomorrow night around six, Mary is booked, she has a client that has been waiting for your complex to have an opening for quite some time now. Just to warn you, she will have her son Ricky with her and he is like Emmett, only he is 3, so don't have anything valuable laying around."

"Thank you so much Alice." I said. "That won't be a problem seeing as half of my stuff is already in my car already."

"Someone's excited." she teased.

"You would be too." I growled.

"Yeah I would. Alright I have to go. Have fun packing and let me know how it goes after Mary leaves."

We agreed that when I called her after Mary the real estate lady left, that she would tell me how her apartment hunting for me went. I had almost everything in my car and decided to clean up. It was weird this place had been my home for a while now, but it felt like instead of leaving home, me going to be with Bella was going home.

I sent Bella a text message telling her that I was too sleepy to talk and that I would talk to her tomorrow and she sent one back basically saying the same thing. I passed out hugging her pillow.

I think that knowing I was going to be so close to Bella helped me sleep because when I woke up, it was two in the afternoon. I jumped up and got dressed knowing all of the shit that I had to get done.

My mother had convinced me to bring all of my furniture to Forks' so that she and my father could donate it. So I had to rent a truck, load up everything and drive it out to Forks.

The car rental place was packed when I got there. After what felt like hours of waiting, I spent an hour filling out the necessary paper work for the damn truck including the wonderful insurance. I paid two high school kids in my building to help me carry the sofa and other furniture down stairs and into the bed of the truck.

At five forty five, I sat down and waited for Mary to come look at the apartment and tell me what I needed to do to get it sold as quickly as possible. I ate a sandwich and was boxing up the last bit of my bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

I shoved the box into the closet and rushed to open the door, revealing an older woman dressed in a power suit holding onto a leash of some sort that trailed to a cute chubby boy with wild hair and a chocolate mustache and beard.

"Hi you must be Edward?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Yes and that makes you Mary." I stated shaking her hand.

"Yep this is Ricky." she pointed to the poor kid on the leash.

_When Bella and I have kids, there is no way in hell we are tying them up like that._ I smirked.

"Why don't you come on in. I packed everything up, so it's fairly empty already." I opened the door wide so that they could enter.

I watched as little Ricky eyed the floor most likely surveying to see if there was anything he could play with.

"It's a nice place. A lot of people like this area. My client is available to take a look tomorrow morning if you're interested?" Mary walked around eyeing the immaculate space.

"That's wonderful, the sooner the better."

"Well if she likes it we will make an offer and the papers could be done first thing Monday morning." Mary smiled as she drug Ricky through the house.

At one point, he got down on his hands and knees and barked like a dog and I felt my heart go out for the poor kid. He no doubt knew that he in fact looked like a helpless puppy.

"Wow, that is amazing I thought it would take longer than that.." I breathed.

"Well Alice is a good friend of mine so let's just say I have some connections. May I ask why you are up and leaving a gorgeous apartment?" Mary asked.

"Well my girlfriend works in Seattle at a record label and we don't like to be apart. I recently left my job and figured I would surprise her by moving out there so that we could see each other more frequently." I answered truthfully.

At that point I was reminded that I hadn't called Bella all day and that I forgot to tell her that I wouldn't be coming to Seattle this weekend.

"I'm sorry, could you excuse me for a second?" I asked Mary. "Feel free to look around."

She nodded and I stepped into the bathroom to call Bella. It rang a few times and I felt guilty thinking that she was probably excited to see me. But I didn't want to let her know of my plans to come permanently. Finally, she picked up breathlessly.

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't come." I said simply hoping that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"What?" she asked heartbroken.

"I can't come. Something came up and I don't think I can make it out." I explained slowly.

" Well why don't I come out th-" she said, but I cut her off quickly.

"NO. I mean no, I'm sorry, I just don't think that it would be a good idea."

I bent down to pick up a few toiletries that I could throw in the box before I took it down to my car.

"Okay well call me later." she said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we couldn't use the hotel room. I'll pay you for it since we aren't going." I offered.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that I didn't show up early or anything." she whispered.

I could tell that she was sad and I almost told her about the recent news, but I really wanted to surprise her as soon as the paperwork was done. I was about to tell her that I was going to surprise her when I heard Mary scolding Ricky for something.

"Alright well, I'll call you later. Again I'm sorry baby. I love you." I said quickly trying to make sure that the little devil didn't eat the brillo pads under my sink.

"I love you too." she whispered before hanging up.

It broke my heart knowing that she was hurt, but I kept telling myself that it would all be worth it in the end.

Turns out the kid didn't try eating the Brillo pads, he just peed his pants. Mary and I agreed that she and her client would come by to have look at nine in the morning and after they left, I would take the drive out to Forks with the furniture.

I moped Ricky's puddle up before I passed out on the only furniture I had left in the apartment, my old bed.

The next day, Mary brought by her client and the young girl, thought it would be perfect for her. We signed the papers after her parent's graciously offered me a bonus to be out of the apartment by Wednesday. That was perfect with me because I planned on my trip to Seattle to happen Monday afternoon after the last bit of paperwork was done.

The weekend flew by in a flury of paperwork ,boxes and even a little bit of apartment hunting with Alice in Seattle. We were as Alice liked to say in 'ninja mode' as we drove through Seattle extremely low key in the truck that I had rented to take the furniture to Forks.

I got a call on Monday from Mary saying that everything was ready for the final signatures and that they were waiting for me. I think I teleported to the damn office because I don't even remember driving across town. I signed the papers, wished Mary a happy life and took off like a bat out of hell to Seattle.

I figured that Bella would be at work so I drove to Angela's to surprise her when she got off. Luck was on my side, and Angela's car was in the drive way. I walked up to the front door and before I could knock, the front door swung open.

"Edward?" Angela asked confused.

"Hey Angela, I know Bella is at work, but I wanted to surprise her." I started.

"I thought you two were still at the hotel." she said.

_What the fuck?_

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**A&V have finished their own battle between the autobots both came out victoriously unscathed but entirely wiped out.**

**A: Do you think they liked it? *bites thumb nail nervously***

**V: I don't know but I sure did. **

**A: Your my beta your biased.**

**V: Not technically if I didn't like it I would tell you. **

**A: Okay so you like it, what about them? *points to you***

**V: Again shut up and let them tell you. *rolls eyes and sits back in chair***

**V&A: AUTOBOTZ ROLL OUT!**

**XOXO Ashley**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Umm, just gonna go over here *points to the fire/bullet proof sheild sitting in the corner of the room* **

Chapter 22 ETL

EPOV.

_Previously on ETL: _

"_Edward?" Angela asked confused._

"_Hey Angela, I know Bella is at work but I wanted to surprise her." I started._

"_I thought you two were still at the hotel." she said._

_What the fuck?_

"What do you mean still at the hotel?"

"Bella left early Friday so that she could meet you at the hotel. I think she was planning something special. When she didn't come back last night, I just figured that you two got carried away." she laughed.

"Angela I never met Bella at the hotel." I started.

I watched her face pale. "Have you called the label yet?" she asked.

"No, I thought she would be here. Do you have the number?" I started to get worried.

_I thought she was just going to get a refund on the hotel room. She was there when I called? _I felt like vomiting, but controlled it as Angela searched her purse for her phone.

Instead of giving me the number, she called. "Hey Marnie, it's Angela. Is Bella there?" Angela looked at me sadly.

"There wasn't any kind of emergency or anything." "No actually Edward is standing in my living room without one Bella Swan." "Thanks." she slammed the phone shut.

"She called last night and told Marnie that she needed the week off because something came up. Marnie thought that something was wrong and then she thought that maybe she just wanted the week off to be with you. Seeing as you're here instead of with her, no one knows where she is." Angela said.

I tried calling Bella on her cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. "Bella, it's Edward. Give me a call as soon as you can. Angela and I are worried about you baby. I love you." I shut my phone.

"Maybe she is still at the hotel." Angela offered.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot. Um, I hate to do this but do you think you could just stay here and see if she comes back?"

"Sure I didn't have any plans today and I'm off. If she comes home, I'll call you."

"Thank you so much Angela. I'm going to check at the hotel for her."

I ran to my car and headed to the hotel that we were planning on staying at for the weekend. On my way I decided to call Rosalie to see if she had talked to Bella over the weekend, seeing as Alice was with me most of the time and I would have known if she had talked to her.

"Hello Edward." Rosalie chirped.

"Hey Rosie. Have you talked to Bella?" I asked.

_Please tell me she is with you. _I silently begged as I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"No." she said confusedly.

"What about this weekend?" I was starting to get desperate.

"Edward, no one bothers you two on the weekends because we know, it's your only time to be together. Why?"

"Because I couldn't make it to Seattle this weekend and Bella is MIA."

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" she screamed.

"Rose wai-" I was trying to explain the happenings, but she cut me off.

"GOD DAMMIT EDWARD CULLEN, I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER AGAIN! SHE'S RUN AWAY AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO RUIN THIS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING?" she started to calm down.

"If you would have let me speak." I breathed. "I quit my job and I'm moving to Seattle. Alice was helping me find a place to stay and I had to cancel this weekend so that I could get things situated. When I talked to her on Friday, she told me that she hadn't made it to the hotel we were staying at, but when I showed up at Angela's today Angela told me that Bella did go to the hotel."

"Okay well check at the hotel." Rosalie started to calm down.

"I am doing that right now, but I don't see her car."

"Okay. Um, when is the last time you talked to her?"

"Friday night."

"WHAT? WHY?" she screamed again causing me to pull the phone away from my head.

"Because I was trying to surprise her with this move. There were things I needed to get done, I was sort of busy."

"So busy that you couldn't stop for two fucking seconds and call her?"

"I was trying to surprise her Rose." I repeated myself.

"Well you stupid fucker. You two just got together and you already blew her off and then didn't call her."

"I know it was a bad call."

"A bad call." she laughed coldly. "A bad call that probably threw her right back into depression, you stupid dickhead. I will try to get a hold of her."

Before I could reply, she hung up on me. I took a deep breath and walked into the lobby of the hotel. The receptionist looked bored as hell until she heard the door open.

"Hello how can I help you?" she sat up straight.

"Um, this is a weird question. My girlfriend and I were supposed to be staying here this weekend. Something came up and I need to see if she still stayed here." I started.

"We can't give that kind of information out." she snapped.

"Why?"

"Because this isn't the Cheaters show. I won't help you stalk some girl just because she is cheating on you." she looked down at her pink nails.

"She isn't cheating on me. I need to know if she stayed here because she is missing. Please?" I was ready to get on my hands and knees before this bitch.

"What's the name?" she asked.

"Bella- Isabella Swan."

I watched her cluck the keys of her computer while she yawned not so gracefully. "Isabella Swan stayed here. She was supposed to check out yesterday morning, but instead she waited. We had to charge her credit card for the extra day, but she still left last night."

"So the room is still open?"

"Yep, here is a key card. I hope you find her." she handed me a card and turned back to filing her nails.

I rode the elevator up praying that she came back to the hotel. I practically sprinted down the hall to the room and jammed the card into the slot. The door opened and I immediately felt like crying.

The bed was messy on the right side. _Her side. _I could see the candles sitting on the coffee table and a bag of what would have been our dinner for Friday night. There were no traces of Bella, other than a bunch of used Kleenex on the floor by the bed.

I had hurt her again.

I sat on the couch trying to figure out the next step while mentally beating myself in the face. _You broke her fucking heart trying to surprise her. Rose was right, I was a stupid fuck._

I pulled my cell phone out and decided to call her one more time. It rang a couple of times, but went to voicemail. "Bella it's me again. Listen I don't know what you're thinking but it was all a misunderstanding. Give me a call and let me know your okay please. If you don't want to talk to me, you can call Rose, or Angela. I love you."

I sat for a couple of minutes trying to urge the hole in my heart to stop throbbing so badly. After I called her phone a few more times, the voicemail finally informed me that it was full and asked me to call at a later time. I decided to make one last desperate phone call.

"Hello?" he said.

"Charlie, it's me Edward. I was calling to see if you have talked to Bella this weekend."

"What's it to you? I don't see how that is any of your business." he snapped.

"Well, I wasn't able to come this weekend due to some personal reasons and I haven't talked to her. Angela hasn't talked to her either. She won't pick up her phone." I started.

"I haven't talked to her Edward. You better find my baby." he hung up on me.

I threw the phone across the room with as much force as I could and watched it shatter against the doorframe. "FUCK ME." I yelled punching the couch a few times until something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

It was a big black square sitting by the TV. I walked over to it and opened the door revealing a fully stocked with airplane bottles of alcohol. I took a handful of Captain Morgan out and sat on the couch again. I had fucked up bad yet again.

I cracked the seal on one of the bottles and put it to my nose, inhaling the spicy rum scent. It cured every ache that I had dealt with last year and now was nothing different. I put the bottle to my lips, but stopped short.

_Waking up from the most peaceful sleep ever. I turned my head and met my mother's sad eyes and my father's grave face. My mother told me how bad I had fucked up. I had let the both of them down. Almost drank enough to kill myself. I was given the ultimatum of either going to rehab for help or telling her what had happe-_

I shook my head and stared at the bottle. The pain in my chest was still there so I raised the bottle, yet again I stopped.

_Flashback:_

_I had been in the hospital for three days and some of my energy was slowly coming back to me. I was fixing the bed into the sitting position when the door swung open and an extremely pissed of Emmett charged in._

"_Hi Emmett." I said weakly._

"_Don't hi Emmett me you stupid fucking prick." he whisper yelled as he closed the door._

"_Emm-" he cut me off._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID SELFISH MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled at me causing me to cringe into the 'very comfortable' hospital bed._

"_Do you know what you did to them?" he asked pointing to the door, but I could tell he meant my parents. "What about me? Do you know what you did to me Edward?" _

"_Emme-"_

"_Let me talk." he growled holding his arm up revealing a huge bandage._

"_I have stitches all over my hand because of you. I saw you laying in your car and I thought you were dead Edward." he sat on the edge of my bed._

"_You weren't breathing or anything. I thought you were dead." he choked up._

"_Emmett, I'm sorry." I whispered waiting for him to start yelling._

"_Why? Why would you do that to us?" he looked up at me and I could see the tears trailing down his face._

_The last time I had seen Emmett crying was when I was four and Bella tripped and ruined his Lego fort he had spent days on._

"_I want the truth Edward. This downward spiral you have been going through is killing everyone including yourself." _

I took the bottle and put it to my lips again.

"_You know the only way I knew you weren't dead was because you kept whispering 'Bella I'm sorry' over and over again." Emmett said._

I looked down at the bottle. Bella. It felt like every time I had a problem with Bella, I turned to drinking. She had done nothing to make me act this way and I knew if I started now, I would never stop.

_Flashback:_

_Bella had left hours ago and I had to sit and listen to Alice rant about what a bad friend she was. I could see that she was just masking the hurt that we all felt when Bella dropped off the face of the earth. I had my own issues to deal with and couldn't be bothered with Alice's childlike manners._

_Bella had hugged me and asked me to forget instead of forgiving. That could mean that I still had a chance to make things better between the two of us. We could be together like we were always meant to be. Just like our mothers had planed from day one._

_I was brought out of my thoughts by the house phone ringing. Emmett stood by the fire and made no move to answer it. It rang again, so I jumped up and stalked over to the table. "That's okay Emmett I got it, don't worry about it." I said sarcastically as I picked the phone up._

"_Cullen residence?" _

"_Edward? It's Renee, can I talk to Bella?" Renee asked._

"_Um, sorry what?" _

"_Can I talk to Bella for a second?"_

"_Bella left a couple of hours ago Renee." I said._

"_Oh, you don't- you don't think she went back to Seattle without telling anyone do you?" she asked sadly._

_I wanted to tell her of course not. But I couldn't lie to her. Bella did one of two things when things got hard. She either went to the elementary school playground or she ran. The latter was a new add-on as of last year. The playground._

"_I know where she is Renee, I'll tell her to call you." _

_I was right, Bella would always go to the playground and swing when things were tough._

And things were tough right now. I threw the bottle across the room and ran down the hall to the elevator. The damn red light wouldn't turn green, so I took the stairs. I called Angela and told her that I had an idea of where I might be able to find her.

"Good luck Edward." she whispered before hanging up.

I didn't bother calling Alice or anyone else because my mind was set on finding Bella. I drove past the speed limit the entire way with the radio blaring. If I didn't have the radio, I would have gone mad because every thought going through my head blamed me.

Even if it was true, I didn't need to hear it. So I drove…

Pulling into the Forks elementary school parking lot, I could see through the snow the shape of a car. It was completely covered in snow and my heart dropped. The last time I had found Bella out here, she sat for hours with a small cardigan on and didn't even realize that she almost got frost bite.

I turned the car off before it was even all the way in park and ran to the back of the school to find her. The snow was falling softly as I ran and the cold burned my lungs, but I didn't care. Then I saw her. Sitting on the second swing was my Bella, her clothes were covered in snow but I could make out a large coat and thick cord pants.

I walked closer and saw that her lips were blue and her eyes closed peacefully and I thought the worst.

"Bella." I whispered.

She didn't move and I froze with panic. I couldn't move or think. "Bella." I said a little bit louder and I watched her head twitch a little bit.

She didn't make any other movements acknowledging my presence and I still couldn't move. "BELLA!" I yelled.

Her lips turned up in a beautiful smile that even though it was freezing cold outside, warmed my insides. She was my sun. It was that smile that thawed me out of whatever funk I was in and I moved closer to her. Her mouth started moving slowing.

"I-I j-ju-just don't w-w-want to o-open m-m-my eyes ye-t." I made out over her teeth violently chattering.

"Bella we have to get you warm." I took my glove off and touched her ice cold cheek.

As soon as my hand made contact with her face, she pulled away sharply like I had hit her. I put my glove back on and grabbed her by the tops of her arms, standing her up. I could hear the ice crystals on her pants cracking and started sobbing knowing how long she had been sitting here.

"I'm gonna make you better Bella. We have to get you warm." I cried pulling her into my arms and carrying her to my car.

"Edward?" she whispered and my heart soared.

"Yeah it's me baby." I cried.

"I-m I'm c-c-c-cold." she shivered violently in my arms as I reached the car.

Thank god I had left it running, I sat her in the passenger seat and turned all the vents to point towards her. Her lips weren't even blue, they were white and that scared me. I picked up the phone and called my father and he told me to rush her to the hospital immediately.

_______________________________BPOV________________________________________________

I drove the entire trip Sunday night arriving in Forks right as the sun was peaking through the trees. My eyes hurt from crying and lack of sleep. My body hurt from exhaustion and my heart. My heart just hurt from being broken yet again.

I didn't want to go see my parents, so drove past the diner and made my way to my sanctuary. Forks Elementary was a tiny little building, but the playground was the shit. Yep twenty years old and the swings still get me all giddy.

I had started coming to the playground to swing when I had problems the year I was able to walk around town alone without a parent. Rosalie was the reason for my first trip to my safe haven. She had let me borrow her necklace she got for Christmas and I broke it.

I tried to tell her it was an accident and she just started yelling at me and calling me a bad friend. I took off from Alice's house like a bat out of hell on my tenspeed ignoring Edward's calls for me. I just rode around until I came across the elementary school.

I walked to the bike rack and put my bike up before I walked around to the playground. I sat on that swing and cried for a good two hours until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Edward telling me that Rosalie was worried and they were all looking for me.

I told him that the playground was going to be my sanctuary from everything. And for years I had used it for just that. My mom yelled at me because I left the fridge open all night and I ran to my sanctuary. My fourth goldfish died, I went to my sanctuary and buried him under the second swing. My swing.

So when times got hard for Bella Swan once again, she found herself running to the sanctuary. I grabbed my winter jacket from the backseat and made my way to the playground. As soon as I saw my swing, I felt a little bit better.

I pulled my gloves on before I sat on the frozen rubber seat of the swing and just thought about every little thing I had ever done wrong in my life.

I felt like no matter what I did, nothing was ever good enough for anyone. I felt like I was never going to find happiness.

The sun rose high into the sky just to be covered by snow clouds and I watched the snow fall to the ground. _I should have parked my car on the asphalt so it doesn't get stuck. Too late now. _

I was always stuck. Stuck in the snow was no different than being stuck in the hell hole that my life had turned into.

My body turned numb from the cold but I didn't care, I started to ignore the pin pricks that attacked every inch of my skin. My eyes burned from the cold so I decided to close them.

Closing my eyes was a good thing. I could see Edward's smiling face at Christmas Eve dinner. I could see him hugging me in this very same playground when Alice wasn't feeling forgiving. His smile after he got me to look for the abominable snow man that didn't exist.

I could feel the warmth of his arms when they circled around me the first time we slept together on the couch the night of the get together. The night we confessed our love. I remembered the day we made love in my office.

We were both virgins and we were both so in love that it could have been in a shack and neither of us would have cared because it was just us.

I allowed myself to get lost in my memories because that was all I would have now. My body started to hurt more from the cold, but I pushed that in the back of my mind because I was where I wanted to be. My arms started to get heavy and I found that I couldn't open my eyes, but that didn't matter.

Closed I could have my memories. Open it was back to reality. Maybe I would just live the rest of my days with my eyes closed.

_Yeah that sounds like a plan._ my thoughts were even weak they sounded so tired.

Almost as tired as I felt. I allowed myself to be lost in my memories again. Edward's face when I gave him the Shiny Toy Guns tickets for Christmas. The way Edward's eyes lit up when we finally got to the concert. The way he called my name over the loud music.

"_Bella." _

Later that night he had told me that he would call my name over and over again, but I was so lost in the music that I wouldn't hear him.

"_BELLA." _

I think I smiled a little, but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't feel my face. My brain was telling me that I needed to get up, but the memories were just too important to let go. I felt like if I opened my eyes they wouldn't be as real as they felt right then.

"I just don't want to open my eyes yet." I said simply.

I felt something white hot touch my face and jerked away. And then I felt my body being pulled up. I remembered thinking about how Edward said he was okay with dying and I remember feeling so confused, but at that moment I understood everything he had said.

If I was dying then I could go to heaven. Church always preached that when you go to heaven, everything is perfect past those pearly gates. Maybe if I died, I would be able to relive my memories of him.

"Edward." I said and I felt like smiling but my body was too heavy.

"I'm cold."

And then it started. I could hear my heartbeat start to slow and I remembered what Edward had said about that song. He was right, when you're dying, your heart slows to match the drums.

I felt a hand grasp mine and I started to sing.

_____________________EPOV_______________________________________________________

I turned my hazards on and sped the entire way to the hospital. My father was calling the Swan residence to let them know what's going on. I grabbed Bella's icy hand in my warm one and heard her say something. It took me a minute to find out what she was saying.

"May angels lead you in, hear you me my friends. On sleepless roads the sleepless go. May angels lead you in."

And I realized the significance of what she was singing.

"Bella, hold on baby please." I begged her. "Don't give up. Please just stay with me. You can't leave me Bella."

I pulled up to the hospital doors and flew to the passenger door practically ripping it off the hinges. I pulled her ice cold body into my arms and ran inside.

"PLEASE! ANYONE! PLEASE GOD, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A: I think I'm going to get shot in the face. *looks over shoulder***

**V: What makes you think that?**

**A: Did you see the cliffy? They wanted to kill Edward with the last cliffy but this one *points to the computer screen* this one is all me.**

**V: Don't worry about it just chill.**

**BAMMMMM!**

**A: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? *hits the floor and covers head***

**V: Nothing your just super paranoid. *laughes while hiding the busted brown paper bag***


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't think I could take the pressure to tell you the truth I mean if I was Stephanie and I went to do my cameo one look at Rob and I would be in jail for rape. **

***still hiding behind bullett/ fire proof glass* I love you guys really I do. umm you might want a kleenex. Don't say I didn't warn yah.**

Chapter 23 etl

EPOV:

"_PLEASE! ANYONE! GOD, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" I screamed at the nurses standing by a long desk._

The world slowed down as Bella was ripped from my arms and put on a stretcher, I fought tooth and nail with two of the nurses asking me what happened and keeping me from following her.

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE HOSPITALS, YOU NEED TO LET ME BE WITH HER!" I cried as they blocked the path of the door they had just pushed her through.

"Honey you have to calm down. We are going to do what we can, but we need some information." one of the bitches that were holding me back said calmly.

"I can't… I can't lose her please." I didn't know I had collapsed until my head smacked the concrete floor and even then I didn't move.

"Honey can you at least give us her name?" bitch two asked calmly.

_How in the fuck are they so calm when all of this shit is going on?_

I sobbed on the floor for a few minutes before I felt two strong hands grip my upper arms like I was a child. The arms picked me up and hugged me tightly as I was carried into a private room. I looked up to face my older brother.

"Edward, what's going on?" He asked clearly panicking.

"She's dying Em." I sobbed into his jacket.

"What happened. Edward you have to tell them what's happening so that they can help her." he rubbed my back while I bawled like a fucking baby.

"She was sitting at the playground. I don't know how long. Her lips were white Em. They weren't even blue." I cried.

"It's going to be alright. Bella's a fighter." He hugged me.

"EDWARD." my mother cried as she ran into the room and pulled me from my brother's embrace.

"Bella was out in the snow all morning." Emmett whispered as sobs racked my body.

My mother gasped and gripped me tightly. She whispered to me that my father was with Bella and that they were going to make sure she was okay.

"NO MOM, HER LIPS WERE WHITE. THEY WERE WHITE." I screamed as Charlie and Renee rushed into the room.

"Where is she? Where is my baby girl?" Charlie asked as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Calm down Charlie. Carlisle is with her, they will let us know what's going on as soon as they can." my mother reassured him.

Renee stood silently clutching to herself. She had no tears and her face showed no emotion until she looked me in the eye. As soon as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Bella's eyes, she flew across the room and wrapped me in her arms.

"Thank you for finding my baby." she cried.

Jasper walked into the room and held the door open as Rosalie and Alice walked in holding each other. I could tell just by looking at them if one of them let go, they would both fall to the floor. Their faces were red and tear stained as they walked over to me and waited until Renee let me go.

Charlie seeing that Rose and Alice wanted a turn, walked over and pried her off of me and the second she let go, Alice crawled into my lap and hugged me hard. Rosalie hugged my side as Jasper came over and joined the hug and Emmett put his big arms around all of us.

"She's going to be okay. She has to be okay, I didn't let her off the hook fully for leaving and now-now she can't leave" Alice sobbed into the collar of my shirt. "She promised me."

I tried my best to shush her but it was blocked out by my own cries.

_How can you tell your friends everything would be okay when you had no clue what was going on?_

The parent let us be for a while until we calmed down. All of our tears mixed together as we held each other with as much love and support that we could. As we started to break apart, Charlie asked to speak with me outside for a moment but I couldn't move from the cot that Emmett had placed me on.

"Why don't we all go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and let them have a few minutes." My mother offered as she grabbed Renee's and Rosalie's hand.

Jasper had to carry Alice out of the room while Emmett was the last to leave, he gave me a sympathetic smile and shut the door quietly. It was just Charlie and I.

It was quiet for a few minutes until he spoke. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

"She was at the playgrou-"

"No son the whole story? Why didn't you know where she was this weekend? I thought you two were supposed to meet up on the weekends." he started.

"We are but I decided that I wanted to move to Seattle." he nodded. "So I wanted to surprise her. I called and canceled our plans so that I could get my apartment sold and everything packed. She sounded sad but I thought it would be worth it when I got there and surprised her.

I got everything done this afternoon, so I drove to Angela's to surprise her but Angela said that she hadn't talked to Bella and she had thought that we were still at the hotel together. I thought Bella was going to get a refund on the room because we didn't go, but she went there early to set everything up. When I went to the hotel, the lady gave me a key and I saw that she had set everything up." I choked as I remembered how depressing the room had looked.

"I tried to call her but she didn't pick up, I left messages until her voicemail was full but she never called back so I called you." I looked up at him.

"Sorry for being so rude." he whispered.

"Anyways so I sat in the room and remembered that Bella would go to the playground when things got rough, so that's how I found her." tears continued to pour down my face as I spoke and I was waiting for my eyes to run dry.

"Thank you for finding her Edward. No one would have ever thought to look for her there." and then Charlie Swan did something that scared the hell out of me.

He walked over to me and put his arms around me hugging me tightly. "Thank you so much for finding my baby girl." he cried.

"Charlie the hotel said she left last night so I have no clue how long she was at the playground." I choked. "I don't know how long she was sitting out in the cold probably thinking that I didn't want her. What if something happens and I can't tell her I love her again?"

"Hey calm down son. Bella is a fighter, she's going to be fine. She's too stubborn to let this get to her. And you don't have to worry about her not knowing you love her. You two have always been attached since you were hour's old." he chuckled. "She's going to be okay and you two will be happy."

There was a knock on the door and as it opened, Charlie jumped away from me like I was on fire. He was the chief of police can't have anyone thinking he was a big softie.

Everyone filed into the room silently and my mother handed me a paper cup of coffee. Alice sat on one side of me with Jasper beside her and Rosalie on the other side with Emmett. We didn't talk and for that I was glad because talking to Charlie had worn me out.

"Edward maybe you should lay back and rest." Renee said as she patted my hand.

I looked down and realized that I was shaking. "Why am I shaking?"

"It's probably just shock, you were shaking when I picked you up off the floor in the hall." Emmett whispered.

"Lay backed, relax baby we'll wake you up if anything happens." my mother pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"I can't. I have to stay awake."

"They are right Edward. You need to calm down and relax, you'll be the first to know when Carlisle comes back." Charlie smiled.

Everyone got off the bed and I leaned back. I was still shaking as Alice pulled a blanket up and over me. As she was pulling away, I grabbed her hand and she got up on the bed and hugged me tightly. Rosalie got on the bed behind me and hugged me and Alice together.

Jasper and Emmett sat at the foot of the bed leaning against each other. There was no way I was going to sleep until I found out about Bella. Alice cried until she fell asleep and shortly after I felt Rose's arm get heavy with sleep.

I watched the clock, never taking my eyes off the second hand as it twirled around and call it hypnosis or whatever you want but somehow I found sleep.

_Dream/Flashback: Bella and Edward at age 8_

"_Why did I have to wear a stupid dress? Your mom wore pants, why couldn't I?" Bella whined she and Edward walked back to his bedroom._

"_Because at funerals you're supposed to dress really nice. Girls wear dresses and boys wear slacks." he rolled his eyes._

"_What about your mom? I'm telling Esme you called her a boy." Bella sang as she turned to walk back down the stairs._

"_Wait. Gosh. What I was trying to say is women get a choice if they want to wear pants or dresses. You aren't old enough to make that choice yet." Edward rolled his eyes as he drug Bella by the hand to his bedroom._

"_Why did we even have to go to the funeral? I didn't even know Stacy." Bella grumbled as she snagged a pair of Edward's sweat pants and walked into his bathroom._

"_Yes Bells, you can borrow my pants I don't mind at all. Our parent's knew her parents so we had to go to pay our respects as a family." he explained to the bathroom door while he hung his tie up like his father taught him._

"_Well I don't see why she had to die."_

"_Bells it's not a choice, she was really sick. My dad said that her cancer spread before they caught it." Edward said as she walked out with her dress tucked into the pants so it looked like she was wearing as shirt instead._

"_I'm never going to die." Bella said with her hands on her tiny hips._

"_My mom said that everyone dies."_

"_I'm not going to." Bella snapped._

"_Bells we've watched the Lion King like a million times. Remember circle of life and all that crap?" Edward sat on his bed and pulled his penguin shoes off. _

"_Don't say that word or I'm telling your mom. I'm not going to die."_

"_What are you going to do? The fountain of youth is fake you know." Edward laughed._

"_I'm going to be a super hero when I grow up that's how. Super heroes never die. If I become one, then I won't have to worry about dying either." _

"_Well, if you are going to be a super hero then so am I. Let me name you." _

"_Fine." Bella huffed as she sat next to him on the bed._

"_Hmm. Let me think for a second." _

"_Edward it shouldn't be that hard." Bella whined as she stood up to walk to the window but she tripped and fell face first on the beanbag chair. _

"_I got it. Captain Klutz that's your super hero name." Edward helped her up._

"_Well then you're my side kick Helper boy." she huffed._

"_You're kidding me? I give you a cool name and you make me Helper boy. Next."_

"_No Edward that's no fair." Bella whined. "You named me I name you, that's how it works." _

"_Next."_

"_Edward."_

"_Next."_

"_Fine umm how about Dazzleboy?"_

"_I'm not a boy." Edward growled._

"_Yes you are." Bella laughed. "Boys wear slacks and girls wear dresses." she said in her best 'Edward' voice._

"_When I become a super hero, I won't be a boy, I will be a man."_

"_Fine Dazzleman. But I'm not wearing one of those ugly suits like Wonder woman." _

"_Fine and I don't want to wear my underwear on the outside of my pants like Superman. Why don't we just dress like normal?"_

"_Yeah pants because I'll be a woman and I will have a choice." Bella smiled._

"_You are such a loser." Edward laughed._

"_I'm rubber your glue whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you." Bella sang and stuck her tongue out at Edward._

"_So we are going to live forever? Are we going to have alter egos like married to regular people and live secretly?" Edward asked._

"_Well why don't we just get married and then we won't have to keep secrets." Bella said. "Deal?"_

"_Sounds easy enough. Spit on it?" Edward spit on his open palm._

"_Boys." Bella laughed rolling her eyes before spitting on her hand._

"_It's a good thing we got our cootie shots at school the other day." Edward said as he put his hand in Bella's, sealing the deal in the only way a eight year olds knew how because they had grown out of pinkie promises._

"Edward wake up." someone shook me out of my dream.

"What?" I groaned before the day's events went through my mind.

I shot up in the bed. "Where's Bella? Why did you guys let me go to sleep?" I growled.

"We tried to wake you up a minute ago, but you wouldn't budge." Alice said. "Your dad's waiting for everyone in the waiting room."

I didn't even care that my shirt had ridden up my back and that my hair probably looks like I got licked by a camel, I flew through the door and down the hall to find everyone seated in the plush couches. Charlie scooted over so that I could sit between him and the arm rest but I didn't want to sit.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Alright now that we have everyone here. It was a very close call, Bella almost reached hypothermia, her blood pressure was dangerously low when she first got here but we were able to get her temperature to start rising with blankets and hot water bottles. We are surprised that she doesn't have frost bite on her face. There is a bit of wind burn on her cheeks but nothing a little ointment won't cure." he smiled.

"When can I see her?" I asked.

"Bella's body is recovering slowly and she hasn't recovered consciousness."

Before he could say anything else, my knees hit the ground hard. "You were just talking like she was fine. Why would you do this to me?" I cried.

"Son, she's going to be fine. Weak for a while, yeah, but she's going to make a full recovery. Her body and mind has to get over this. Bella Swan is a stubborn woman she is going to wake up on her own time." my dad laughed.

Everyone let out a collective sigh.

"When can I see her? I have to see her?" I begged still on my knees.

"Soon, but I'm sure that her parents would like to see her first." he answered.

"If Edward hadn't found Bella when he did, Bella would probably still be in that playground. Let him go first." Charlie said quietly.

"But Char-" Renee started.

"No I owe my life to that boy if he wants to see her, I'm not going to argue with that." Charlie said as he stood up and helped me get up.

"Thank you Charlie." I whispered.

"No thank you." he said.

I followed my father to one of the private recovery rooms and my eyes finally landed on my angel. She was still pale, her cheeks bright red like she was blushing and her lips were a soft pink. Not her natural rosy pink but they were getting there. My dad closed the door behind him after warning me that she probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

"Thank you for fixing her." I whispered before he left the room.

"It's my job son." he smiled.

I walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Hi baby. You scared the hell out of me." I said shakily.

I grabbed her hand. It wasn't ice cold and rock hard anymore but it wasn't the right temperature yet either. I kissed it softly careful not to pull the IV. When my lips met her skin I felt the familiar zing that only happened when we touched each other and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I was trying to surprise you. I quit my job and decided to move to Seattle so that we could be together. Alice already started helping me look for a place close to Angela's." I wanted Bella to move in with me but Alice said that it was too early in our relationship to make that move.

"I love you so much and I need you to wake up for me so I can see those beautiful brown eyes. I need to see you smile for me. I need you to tell me you love me still." I felt the tears start to slowly fall. "But most of all, I need you baby. I need you so much."

And like any cliché movie that I had ever seen before and laughed at over half of them with Bella I grabbed her hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I said. "Please."

Her hand lay motionless in mine and I decided to let it go. "I love you baby. I can't hog you though. Everyone is sitting outside waiting to see you. You should have seen Alice. She was her overdramatic self of course. But everyone is out there. My parents, your parents, Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper. I'm going to go so that they can come see you too. I love you baby. I'll be back later." I kissed her hand again before setting it back down on the bed softly.

I waited in the waiting room until everyone had a turn to see Bella. The rule was one visitor at a time and my dad couldn't pull any strings there. I was still happy. She would wake up soon and I was never letting her go again.

Charlie was the last one to see Bella and as soon as he walked into the room, he walked over to me and said thank you one more time. I smiled because I actually felt that it was safe to do so before I stood up to see her again.

"Visitation hours are over champ." the nurse said as I started to open the door.

"I have to see her though."

"Hospital regulations sorry. You can come back tomorrow morning." she smiled.

_How the fuck can you smile after telling someone they can't see the love of their lives? _I thought bitterly as I stomped back to the waiting room.

"What's wrong Edward?" Renee asked.

"They won't let me see her because visitation hours are over, so I am going to camp out here until first think in the morning." I said as I sat down planning to camp out in the waiting room until I could see her again.

"Well I'll see if you father can do something about that." my mom patted my knee before getting up, walking down the hall.

My mother was never one to want special treatment just because my father was a doctor here. She wouldn't let the nurses push us up on the slots if we needed to see someone. Emmett and I weren't even allowed to accept the extra stickers the nurses would try to give us. That's just the type of woman my mother is.

After about ten minutes, I heard heels clicking and my mother rounded the corner with a big smile on her face. "Alright you get to stay the night in Bella's room. You can thank your father when you see him, he is working the nightshift so you should see him in Bella's room at some point. I'm going to go home and make you a bag so you can take a shower here tomorrow when we come by."

"Thank you mom." I hugged her.

"You're welcome baby. I love you." she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I said before I walked back to Bella's room.

I could tell that her color was coming back, but she still wasn't awake. I held her hand and asked her to squeeze again only to be disappointed when I got nothing in return. I kissed every finger on her hand and then her palm.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"You remember when we were eight and we had to go to that Stacy what's-her-name's funeral and you argued that you were never going to die? I had a dream about that tonight and I have to say that the second you wake up and feel better, I'm getting you the cape you wanted back then." I kissed her hand again.

"But I need you to wake up because I need my Captain Klutz. Yeah I remembered." I laughed. "I need you to wake up and show me that you can forgive me for my stupid mistake of keeping everything a secret.

I almost drank today. I got to the hotel room and saw that you had set everything up and then I bailed on you like that. I saw all of the tissues by the bed and I knew that you were upset. I tried to call you. Your voicemails full by the way." I laughed.

"I called your dad and he yelled at me. Rosalie had already pretty much chewed my ass out because she thought I had done something to hurt you on purpose. But we got everything cleared up. I told her about my surprise. Everything started closing in on me and I saw that mini fridge.

I grabbed the bottles and even cracked one open but every time I went to take a sip, I would see things. One time it was my father's face when I woke up from my 'accident'. Another was my mom when I woke up. She begged me to tell her why I was doing that to her but I couldn't answer her." I started crying again.

_Edward Cullen is turning into a fucking pansy_.

"Then I saw Emmett the day he came in to cuss me out after what I had done to him. But you want to know the thing that stopped me from drinking? It was you baby. I love you so much. I need you to wake up so that we can start that family we were talking about, I need you to wake up to make me whole again." I leaned up and kissed the corner of her mouth softly.

"You remember the concert we went to with everyone? The song I sang to you?" I pulled my phone out and chose the song. I sang with the lyrics.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die _

_And I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels_

I turned the song off when I realized the lyrics. If Bella would have… I couldn't even think about it. If she wasn't on earth, I had no reason to be here either. I would have followed her just like the song. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes trying to calm down.

"Hey, keep singing Dazzleman." A small voice croaked.

I jumped up. "Bella." I cried as I met her chocolate brown orbs, filled with love that could only mirror my own.

"I want to hear you sing." she croaked again.

"I love you baby." I kissed her softly.

"I love you too, how about you kiss me like you mean it?" she laughed.

"Your wish is my command." I smiled as I pressed my lips to hers passionately.

Everything was going to be okay. I had my Bella and I knew that was all I would need to be happy forever.

"Did you really move to Seattle?" she asked when we pulled away for air.

"Yep. I get to bother you every day."

"I can't wait. I'm sorry about scaring everyone. I just went numb literally." she laughed.

"Why did you run?"

"I heard a woman in your apartment after you told me you couldn't come to see me and I just- I snapped." she said quietly.

"Oh, you're talking about Mary? She's my real estate agent, she sold my apartment in like a day." I laughed. "But not after her kid peed his pants in the kitchen. I hope you didn't think that I would cheat on you. I love you always and forever."

"Oh. I know." Bella whispered and I saw the blush creep up on her cheeks.

I couldn't help myself I leaned over and kissed her hot cheek. "I missed that blush so much, I can't believe I get to see it every day now."

"Me neither." she laughed.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**See I didn't kill her. Can I feel some love now? V and I had a conversation about my review intake... it's kind of slow and I am very greedy. I will not update until I have 375 reviews, its not much so I think its a good number. I work really hard to write the chapters (that I have written up to chapter 27 so far) so I just want some love.**

**And yes Jon is out of town again for work so I'm lonely reviews are my crack cocaine and I need my fix. haha.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**OOOOOOOH! *jumps up and down on the bed waking up poor jetlagged Jon (my boyfriend)* You guys are so freakin awesome. Ask V I totally didn't think that you could do it but I should of known that you weren't going to let me down.**

**I have been busy writing so I haven't had a chance to reply to anyone so collective group hug anyone? *hugs computer screen gently* **

**Okay enough of that lets get on with the show. Shall we? I think so... in keeping my word you got the chapter as soon as I realized I got my reviews hehe.**

Chapter 24 ETL

BPOV

"We need to get her body temp up. Her blood pressure is too low." a familiar but panicked voice said.

_Carlisle? _

My eye lids were too heavy to lift, so I gave up trying to open my eyes. Instead I tried to focus on the sounds around me. People more than one were doing something around me. I was freezing but my body was so tired I couldn't even chatter my teeth.

"Dr. Cullen, we have all of the hot water bottles and blankets you asked for." a smooth voice said.

"Thank you Kate. We are going to have to get her out of these clothes and wrap her in those blankets as soon as possible."

_Hold the phone. Edward's dad is not seeing me naked. What the fuck? He probably hasn't seen me naked since I was three and it was okay for us to run around in the buff._

"I'll step out and allow you to do that." Carlisle killed my fears and I heard him walk to the door and close it behind him.

"Alright sugar, we are going to have to cut this pretty top off but I'm pretty sure you just care about getting warm." Kate whispered sweetly to me.

I could feel the scissors against my skin and instead of them being cold they were burning me. I couldn't scream or jerk away from the discomfort because I didn't have control over my body. I felt the warm hospital air hit me as I lay naked in the bed before blankets and warm bottles were pressed around me. Kate talked to me sweetly as two other voices whispered softly to themselves.

Kate told one of them to go grab Dr. Cullen and I heard him before I saw him. "Bella can you hear me?" he asked as he touched my face. Think he lifted my eyelids but I was too busy reveling in the warmth of the blankets and warm bottles.

"Do you want us to give you some privacy Dr. Cullen?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes. I'll watch over her and make sure she is stable if you don't mind. If any of the family ask about her, just tell them I will let them know as soon as I can. Thank you Irina."

I heard the three sets of footsteps leave the room and the door shut quietly. Carlisle breathed deeply before I felt him grab my hand. For a doctor, his hands were so warm. From my childhood, he always had the coldest hands ever. When I would fall at the Cullen's, his hands were always as good as ice. But not now and that was strange.

"Bella, I know you can hear me. It's Carlisle." he started. "I don't know what made you sit out in the snow for so long but I want you to know that you're going to be okay. Everyone is so worried about you. Edward's a mess."

_Wait Edward? I thought he was with the tramp in Port Angeles? Whatever probably feels sorry for me. Jack ass._

"As soon as we get you a little warmer and your blood pressure back up, I'll let him in to see you. He was distraught when he brought you in."

_Wait Edward? Edward brought me in?_

"You remember when you two were younger and you would make those mud pies and try to sell them on the side of the road? How you would try to sucker me into trying one with that pout." he laughed. "You and Edward have been together forever and I just want you to know that I am so happy that the both of you have finally found each other."

_Yeah found each other, were together for a good month and no psthh. Gone because of him. _I thought bitterly.

I sat and listened to Carlisle's stories about Edward and I when we were younger for what felt like forever. I still couldn't move my body but I was able to come up with awesome visuals. Edward and I, when we were younger, breaking into Emmett's secret stash of Halloween candy. Edward and I going to the hospitals ball when we seven and Edward got pissed and lifted my dress, showing everyone my panties.

_Always such a dog. _

"Alright Bella. You're getting there, so I am going to let them come and visit you. I have to warn you though, if you don't start warming up, our next step is me getting stark naked and warming you up." he laughed.

_There's the Carlisle I know and love, always the kidder. Finally starting to sound a little more like himself and less like someone who was watching a loved one die. Wait… was I dying? _

I heard the door open quietly and low and behold the jackass has entered the building or room whatever.

"Thanks you for fixing her." he said quietly.

_Psssshhhhh._

"It's my job son." Carlisle said before closing the door.

_Wait Carlisl,e where in the hell do you think you're going? Don't leave me with Cheaty Cheaterson! God if I could move I would kick both of their asses. _

I listened to him walk across the room to me slowlyand I could tell he was tired. But I didn't care. He sat on my right.

"Hi baby. You scared the hell out of me." he said.

_Ha scared the hell out of you. What about when you called and canceled our plans after I got everything ready? Huh mister? What about me hearing your bimbo's voice through the phone? Talk about scared, ha scared my ass._

He grabbed my hand and his was hotter than Carlisle's, it must be me that caused the differences. His hand was comforting and I wanted him to touch me all over my cold achy body.

_Wait! What the hell? Touch you all over? Oh yeah, god I wish he would go away. This is painful, I'm sort of happy I can't talk back. It would hurt too much to have a coherent conversation with him right now._

And then I felt his lips white hot on my hand and felt like crying. In a 'can't move my body but still gonna have a break down' sort of way.

_This is not fair. How can he touch me after all he put me through? How can he be sad when he is the one that broke my heart? I wish he would stop touching me but in another way I wish he would kiss my lips. I want to feel the electricity._

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you. I was trying to surprise you. I quit my job and decided to move to Seattle so that we could be together. Alice already started helping me look for a place close to Angela's." he said.

_Wait! What? Surprise? Move to Seattle? Be together? Come on stupid eyebrows, just raise a little bit. Damn no such luck._

"I love you so much and I need you to wake up for me so I can see those beautiful brown eyes. I need to see you smile for me. I need you to tell me that you love me still. But most of all, I need you baby. I need you so much."

_Aww. He's crying because of me. I LOVE YOU TOO! I have to get up. I have to move. I ran away from nothing. I'm in the hospital talking to myself because I am fucking retarded. God damn It, why can't I move?_

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Please."

_Okay now he is just trying to get a reaction out of me. Haha._

We used to watch cheesy chick flicks and laugh about how totally cliché they were, when person A was in a coma and person B is all "GIVE ME A SIGN YOU CAN HEAR ME." and even though it was totally cliché, I prayed that someone would grant me the energy to squeeze his hand to let him know that I could hear him. That would have been just as good as telling him myselfat that point.

"I love you baby. I can't hog you though. Everyone is sitting outside waiting to see you. You should have seen Alice. She was her overdramatic self of course. But everyone is out there. My parents, your parents, Rose, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper. I'm going to go so that they can come see you too. I love you baby. I'll be back later." he kissed my hand again before laying it back on the bed.

_No Edward, don't go. I'm not mad at you anymore. Please come back. I love you. _

The room was quiet after he left and my body couldn't even produce the tears I wanted so badly to shed. The door opened quietly and shut again and I heard soft footsteps cross the room until there was a thud and "Damn it." whispered softly by another familiar voice.

_Hi mommy._

I could hear the limp in her walk as she made her way over to me and wished so much that I could open my eyes to see if she was blushing. She loved that I had her cursed blush. I despised the fact that I could turn red at the drop of a hat.

She picked my hand up and all of my panicky feelings of Edward leaving the room were gone. It was weird how a mom's touch could do that. I wandered for a second if it would be like that when I had children. If I would be able to make them calm down by just touching them.

"Hi baby Bell." she sniffled.

_Oh don't cry momma. I'm fine really. I just can't talk or move but hey I'm cool. _

"I'm so glad that your okay but don't think I'm not mad about it." she said in her 'mother hen's pissed' voice.

_Yeah tell me about it. I'm kind of pissed at myself._

She talked to me for a few more minutes about how much she loved me and how Edward and my father were actually getting along. Like hugging and getting along.

_Maybe there was some good that could come out of me almost freezing to death. Daddy loves my boyfriend and all I had to do is almost lose my toesbut it's all good. Haha._

"Alright I'm pretty sure someone else wants a turn with you. I love you. I hope you wake up soon." she kissed me on my forehead before leaving the room.

The door swung open and I heard the little pitter patter of footsteps and knew who it was immediately.

_Hi Ali-baba. Haha I would never get away with that if I was conscious._

She snatched my hand up and kissed it. I could feel her tears fall on my hand and wished more than anything at that moment that I could hug her. She didn't talk for a few minutes, instead she just sobbed quietly to herself. And then she started to talk.

"Hey Bella! it's me Alice." she said very clearly.

_Fuck Alice I'm unconscious not foreign. _

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't forgive you right away for running away like you did. I forgive you totally now." she sniffled. "Carlisle said that you were going to wake up on your own time. The other's still want to see you so I have to make this quick. If you wake up soon, I promise that you won't have to shop with me for a month."

_Aww. Ali would give up forcing me to shop for a month. Sweetie, if I could wake up right now I would drive you to the mall of America tonight and let you pick out my spring wardrobe. It just doesn't look like that's going to happen._

"I love you B. I hope you wake up soon. Edward's a mess." she whispered before kissing my cheek. "Don't blame him about this weekend ,it was my idea to surprise you."

_Should of known you were behind it pixie, should of known. haha note so self: slap Alice once you can move again._She danced out of the room.

Esme was the next one to come in. She kissed my forehead like my mother did and talked softly to me.

"You know I always knew that you and Edward were going to be together forever. Your mother and I would joke about how you were going to get married but we waited for you two to come to your senses first." she laughed sadly.

"I'm not going to tell you, you need to wake up because quite frankly I'm jealous that your laying up in this comfy bed while we are all out there in those smelly couches that were there when I was a kid." she laughed again.

"I love you Bella, I always have and I always will. I can't wait until you and Edward finally get to be together without the distance and everything. You should have heard him when he called after he quit his job. I think he was in shock asking me what to do. I asked him if he called you and he started freaking out about 'how can I call my girlfriend after I quit my job, I have to wait until I figure out what to do first'. It was hilarious then Alice jumped me for the phone and they started planning his move to Seattle." she patted my hand.

"I just want you to know that he was packed Friday night for a move that he had to wait till Monday to make. That's how much he loves you Bella. More than anything. You scared the heck out of him today but I'm pretty sure you already know that. Well I have taken enough of your time. Your dad wants to be last so that he can tuck you in or something." she laughed.

_I love you too Esme. _

Jasper sat and held my hand after telling me that he was sure that everyone else talked my ear off. He warned me that Emmett was next and that he was sure that I wanted some peace. So we sat in the quiet room and Jasper hummed different songs to me. It was relaxing and I was thankful. Alice was a lucky girl and I was going to make sure that she realized it the second I found my lips.

"Love you Bells. Wake up soon." he whispered softly before kissing my cheek and walking out of the room.

Emmett stomped into the room and all but slammed the door shut before flopping down in the chair next to the bed. He didn't talk for a second but I could hear him moving around.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing. Well your freezing so I thought I would strip down and get in bed with you." he said.

_Too bad I know you all too well Emmy bear._

"Damn I thought for sure you would jump up. I guess you're really frozen huh?" he chuckled.

"You remember that one time you snuck into my room with Eddy trying to find my Nerf ball and you found me porn stash instead?" he laughed.

_Oh god I saw my first penis. Those were the days. Ah._

"You blushed for weeks every time you saw me after that. I wish you would blush right now." he said sadly.

_Come on Em? What happened to my joker? Don't be a pansy._

"I know you're going to wake up on your own so that's all that matters. Edward freaked out sort I don't think I have seen him cry so much." he didn't joke about it.

"I'm sure he told you about when I found him in his car. He scared the shit out of me. That was my little brother and I couldn't see that he needed help until it was almost too late. I hated you. I blamed you without even questioning it. When I heard him whispering your name, I knew that you were the reason why he drank. And for that I hated you." he grabbed my hand in his giant one and massaged my knuckles.

_It was my fault._

"But he wouldn't let me blame you no matter how hard I tried to talk bad about you, he wouldn't let me. Punched me a few times for it too. Don't worry he never did any permanent damage." he laughed.

_Yes because that is something I would worry about. Insert eye roll if I could._

"I was so happy you came back even though it took you forever. You've always been my little sister you know? Well not my little sister because that would make you and Eddy incest and that would be gross. I think I always knew that you two would get together, so how about we call you my little sister in law so we don't sound like a bunch of hicks partaking in some family lovin." he laughed.

_There you are Emmy bear. I knew you would come out eventually._

After he calmed down, he kissed my hand. "I better get out there, Rose really wants to see you too and your dad has been waiting kind of patiently. He wanted to be the last one to see you so he could kiss you goodnight but I doubt that my brother is leaving the hospital tonight. Love you Bella-boo."

I think I fell asleep because when the door swung open and I heard the heels clicking angrily across the floor towards me, I could hear the heart monitor go haywire.

_Hello Rosie. Should have known you were going to be pissed._

"Isabella Swan you need to wake the fuck up right now." she sneered.

_Holy Jesus she scared the crap out me and woke me up from whatever the hell you would call this. People take her to the coma patients, it's the all powerful bitch healer. She inflicts an insane amount of fear into the poor unsuspecting people and when she opens her powerful mouth and screeches, they wake up. Haha I crack myself up._

"Okay I sort of thought that was going to work." she huffed as she sat on the bed scooting my hand away in a not so gentle way.

_Wow Rosie, way to be a bitch. Shit have a seat on this oh so comfortable bed with me because there isn't a chair right there._

"You should have heard Edward when he called this afternoon looking for you." she laughed.

"Stressed out times infinity." she laughed. "I cussed him out."

_Of course you did Rose. Always my protector. I'm sure you ripped him a new one._

"I called him a selfish fucker and a whole bunch of other things that I really can't remember. I was so angry because he told me that you ran off, I thought you were leaving us for good again." She breathed as she stroked my hair.

_Damn. And I was totally planning on running. Maybe I should stop doing that. To think if I would have stayed at the damn hotel, everything would be fine right now, I wouldn't be frozen to death. Well life throws you curveballs._

"You really hurt my feelings when you left before you know. I know you and Edward did the whole forget thing but I won't. You didn't even leave a note to say goodbye, you just fell of the planet. That hurt me worse. But you came back, snagged yourself one of them good Cullen boys." she laughed.

"You know eventually we are going to in laws. I knew it the year I met you guys. The way that Edward would look at you made me sick sometimes. Even though you guys were just friends or whatever." I could see her using the air quotes around the word friends.

"Your daddy wants to see you so I'm going to go. Oh yeah, Emmett was joking about him getting naked and hoping in bed with you when he came out of the room ,so when you wake up I want to know if he tried anything. That boy." she chuckled.

"Love you B-Swan." she kissed my cheek and walked out the room.

_I'm so loved. _

"Hi baby girl." he said as he sat down in the chair.

_Daddy. _

"I would have thought you would be up by now, that's why I waited." he patted my leg and I could actually feel the pressure.

_Ooh. Looks like frozen neandrathal is coming back to life. Mwahahaha._

"You gave us quite a scare little girl." he squeezed my knee like he used to do to tickle me when I was little and I almost squirmed.

_I'm coming back. YES!_

"I already thanked Edward for finding you but I don't know if I will ever stop thanking him. What in the hell were you thinking Bell?" my dad asked.

He sounded tired and I started feeling guilty about everything I had put everyone that cared about me through. Last year was different in a sense, I never thought about sitting in the snow for hours like a retard.

_Hmm times have changed and Bella Swan got stupider. Haha stupider isn't even a word is it? Whatever mark it in the imaginary made up words dictionary and call it a day._

"He loves you. I hope you know that-Edward I mean." he cleared his throat and I could tell that he was uncomfortable with praising Edward.

"I let my pride get the best of me when he called looking for you this afternoon. I probably could have found you sooner if I wasn't being such an ass hole to him."

_Oh daddy. _I thought and tried to move my hand.

"I can see your fingers moving. You're going to be fine. Take your time, don't hurry on our account. You were always a stubborn child and I cannot wait to see the hell that my grandchildren will put you through." he chuckled.

_My fingers are moving? What about my eyelids? Huh? I feel like I'm getting screwed out of this._

"I love you baby girl. I'm pretty sure that Edward is going to want a few minutes with you before visiting hours are over. He's a keeper Bell. But I'm sure you already knew that." he kissed my nose and walked out of the room.

_Hmm I thought Edward was coming back? Yes? No? Hello? What to do with my time? Um. A-B-C easy as 1-2-3 simple as do-ray-mi- I don't know the rest but I know the tune. Hmmm, this is boring. I wander what coma patients are like when they are under. Do they dream? Ha, that would suck being in a coma and having a nightmare. AHHH I CANT MOVE TO RUN FROM THE MONSTER._

_Shit it's very clear B-Swan your loosing it. The second you un-thaw, your going straight to the padded cell and getting an awesome fashionable straight jackets. Hmm, maybe Alice can hot glue some cute buttons and sequins on it for me. I would be the hottest psychopath in the loony bin. Bring on the anti depressants and moldy bread!_

_Told you you're losing it. Where is Edward? I want him to kiss me. I want him to touch me. Haha I'm horny and I can't move imagine that. I'm such a loser. I can't believe he is moving to Seattle. Yes I get to have sleepovers on workdays with my boyfriend. Oooh I get to go to work smelling like sex when we oversleep and don't have time to shower. _

_God what happened to you? I don't know, horny and immobile. Haha you remember that song by Pink. I'm immobile ladi-dah, I don't know the rest of that song either. Hmm I never really liked her anyways, I mean yeah her hair was bitch-in. I'll give her that but who sings about how awesome it is to be apart from your husband one second then the next second singing 'please don't leave me' haha loser._

_Says the woman talking to herself in a hospital bed. Hey. Was that the door? I don't know, open your eyes and find out. You jack ass I can't open my eyes. Ha you just called yourself a jackass. Whatever._

I was too lost in my thoughts to listen for footsteps and was surprised when someone grabbed my hand. I could feel the zings and immediately knew that it was my Edward. He asked me to squeeze his hand and just because he knew I hated that shit I didn't. He kissed my fingers and palm.

_What the fuck? Can't my lips get some action? What about my face? Breast? Clit? Wait shut up. I'm horny seriously the second I get better, he isn't leaving the bed for a day, scratch that a week. _

"I love you so much." he whispered against my hand.

_I love you too hence the locking you in my bedroom for a week to ravage you. If only I could move. _

"You remember when we were eight and we had to go to that Stacy what's-her-name's funeral and you argued that you were never going to die? I had a dream about that tonight and I have to say that the second you wake up and feel better, I'm getting you the cape you wanted back then." he kissed my hand again.

_Oh I want you wearing a cape and nothing else. God I'm desperate. It's going to be embarrassing when the nurses change these sheets because I am not wearing underwear. _

"But I need you to wake up because I need my Captain Klutz. Yeah I remembered." he laughed. "I need you to wake up and show me that you can forgive me for my stupid mistake of keeping everything a secret.

I almost drank today. I got to the hotel room and saw that you had set everything up and then I bailed on you like that. I saw all of the tissues by the bed and I knew that you were upset. I tried to call you. Your voicemails full by the way." he laughed.

"I called your dad and he yelled at me. Rosalie had already pretty much chewed my ass out because she thought I had done something to hurt you on purpose. But we got everything cleared up. I told her about my surprise. Everything started closing in on me and I saw that mini fridge.

I grabbed the bottles and even cracked one open but every time I went to take a sip, I would see things. One time it was my father's face when I woke up from my 'accident'. Another was my mom when I woke up. She begged me to tell her why I was doing that to her but I couldn't answer her." I could tell that he was crying again and wanted so badly to comfort him.

I moved the hand that he wasn't holding and realized that I was getting some of my mobility back. It just hurt so much to move.

"Then I saw Emmett the day he came in to cuss me out after what I had done to him. But you want to know the thing that stopped me from drinking? It was you baby. I love you so much. I need you to wake up so that we can start that family we were talking about, I need you to wake up to make me whole again." He kissed my lips and before I could reciprocate, he pulled away leaving my puckered up lips until I frowned.

"You remember the concert we went to with everyone? The song I sang to you?" he fumbled with something and I heard the familiar strums of a song.

_Death cab for cutie ladies and gentlemen._

I smiled as I listened to him sing along.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die _

_And I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

I opened my eyes and found him looking down at his phone.

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels_

He pressed the buttons before violently snapping the phone shut and staring at it. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the plastic chair breathing deeply. I cleared my throat softly and tried to talk.

"Hey keep singing Dazzleman." I croaked.

_Damn who jammed the frog down my throat?_

I watched as he jumped up. "Bella." he cried out staring me in the eye.

"I want to hear you sing." I croaked again.

_Damn, someone give a girl a cough drop._

"I love you baby." he kissed me softly as if I was going to break into a million pieces or vanish.

_Seems logical, you kind of do that periodically. Shut the fuck up._

"I love you too, how about you kiss me like you mean it?" I laughed.

"Your wish is my command." he leaned down and kissed me until my lungs burned from lack of oxygen and I had to pull away.

"Did you really move to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yep. I get to bother you every day." he joked.

"I can't wait. I'm sorry about scaring everyone. I just went numb, literally." I tried to joke to hide my pain, I learned firsthand from everyone what my running away had done to them.

"Why did you run?"

"I heard a woman in your apartment after you told me you couldn't come to see me and I just- I snapped." I whispered.

"Oh you're talking about Mary? She's my real estate agent she sold my apartment in like a day." he laughed.

"But not after her kid peed his pants in the kitchen. I hope you didn't think that I would cheat on you. I love you always and forever."

"Oh. I know." I whispered again blushing and feeling a little guilty because I should have known.

He kissed my cheek. "I missed that blush so much, I can't believe I get to see it every day now."

"Me too." I laughed.

_Everything is going to be perfect now. I still need a cough drop though._

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**So how did we like drunk inebriated acting Bella? haha, okay so she was random I know this but just so everyone knows that kind of diologue is exactly what V has to deal with on a daily basis because I am super random sometimes, and so is she. Like the other day we had a wonderful conversation about the sounds a goat makes, we ummm we had bahaaaa, but that was a sheep then biiiliiiii but that was dumb. you get my point. I don't think we ever figured it out becuase someone changed the subject.**

**Alright school is back in session so homework for my beautiful munchins *points to you* yes talking about you my little readers you.**

**I want to make it to 415 reviews before I update again. CAN WE DO IT? YES WE CAN! okay I think I have suffered one to many Bob the Builder shows in my lifetime. lol. I'm also thinking about sending out sneak peaks into next chapter .**

**I am so turning into the review pimp. *makes work of dressing Chapter 25 in fishnet stockings, a hot pink spandex tube top, ultra mini skirt and fuck me pumps. Topping it off with a pimp slap to the face* off you go bitch make me my money hoe. haha I crack myself up.**

**XOXO ASHLEY**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**OMG So you ladies are probably super pissed because I got the reviews I asked for Wednesday morning and didn't update... I have a great excuse if anyone cares to hear it... JON PROPOSED!!! Yep I spent the day with my mom while she was in town and out of the blue she is all "LETS GO TO YOUR OLD JUNIOR HIGH" so we go there and he is sitting there with a rose and a beautiful ring and asks me. Why Junior High you might ask? Becuase that is where we shared our first kiss. AWWWW I know V and I were squealing like school girls. hehe. so yeah.**

**Did anyone watch the Vampire Diaries series premier? I did I am going to watch it because it will suffice my crackheaded like addiction that I have with vampires but I couldnt help but think that the dude was trying far too hard to be like a certain vampire that we know and love *cough* Edward *cough* Cullen *sneeze*. Gotta give the female props though she manages to speak a clear sentence without stuttering or sighing.**

**Here you go people hope this chapter makes all of you happy. **

Chapter 25: ETL

BPOV:

It had been a week and three days since I almost froze to death in Forks elementary because I am retarded. My throat was rubbed raw and I almost suffered from pneumonia but luckily only walked away with a really bad head cold and a very sore body.

Edward stayed with me at the hospital for the two days, he had to stay and came back to Seattle to stay and take care of me at Angela's. He filled in all of my prescriptions, made me homemade chicken noodle soup and even bought me a brand new electric blanket.

Three days into my doctor's ordered bed rest, Edward and I were lounging on the couch watching Over the Hedge. I wanted him so badly but there was no way I would let him know the severity of my horniness because my nose was dripping like a faucet and I was red and sort of puffy. He had his arms wrapped around me as I lay with my back against his chest.

We had just gotten to a funny part when the door flung open causing us to jump up like two teenagers caught in the act. Angela had the biggest smile I had ever seen as she ran across the house and onto the couch pulling me into a rough hug in the process causing me to yelp in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella. You won't believe what happened." she bounced and reminded me Alice.

"Umm, well why don't you tell me because you're kind of freaking me out." I offered.

Edward sat beside me, rubbing my achy ribs that Angela had crushed. He was so tentative. I was so lucky.

"Well I got a call from Ben." she squealed. "He's coming home next week. They moved his paperwork up. I don't know why but they did and he is coming home. Oh my god I'm so excited."

"I'm so happy for you Angela, really I am. I guess that means I have to start looking for a place to live huh?" I joked before blowing my nose.

"I'm not kicking you out just because Ben is coming home early." she said.

"Okay I love you Angela and Ben too but you guys haven't see each other, there is no way I am staying in this house while you guys, erm, reconnect if you will." I laughed. " No offence."

"None taken. Where will you go though?" she asked sadly.

Edward wrapped his arms around me gently and whispered in my ear. "Move in with me."

"What?" I said as I stood up.

"Well we are together now. You need a place to live, I do too. Let's get a place to live together."

"I don't know Edward." I breathed.

"Baby, do you want to be with me forever?" he asked getting up and walking over to me.

"Of course and you know that."

"Then let's take the next step. I am going to get a job soon, we can find a place big enough and close enough to the label." he wrapped his arms around me. "Besides we would be commuting from each other's places everyday anyways. You don't think I'm sleeping without you for one night do you?" I shook my head. "Then it's settled, we will get a place together. I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I whispered.

He leaned down to kiss me but I pulled away. "I don't want to get you sick." I sniffed.

"Hey we are going to be living together, why not share germs?" he said as he tried to kiss me again.

I shook my head trying to dodge his lips for a minute before I felt lightheaded and started to tip over. Edward took that as me giving in and kissed me passionately on the mouth. I kissed him back and as soon as his tongue swept over my lip, I granted him access totally forgetting my part of the argument.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Angela said bringing us out of our moment.

"Well I guess we are going to start looking for apartments tomorrow then." I said.

Chris and Marnie gave me a few weeks off to get better. They said it was because they wanted me to feel better, I think they were scared of catching whatever I had. This would be the ideal time to move if given the chance.

"Well Alice had a few places for me to look at but they would be too small for us. I'll call her and ask her to look for something bigger." Edward kissed my forehead. "Your fevers almost gone."

"Good, to think I almost froze to death and then almost burned to death." I joked and felt Edward stiffen.

We had been having issues with the blame game. I blamed myself for running off because I was insecure and too much of a coward to face my problems head on. Edward blamed himself for the fact that I ran off because he was trying to surprise me. Blah blah blah.

"Edward just stop it. I made a stupid decision." I whispered rubbing his scruffy cheek. "You need to shave."

"Will do baby." he kissed my forehead again and let me go.

We met with a real estate agent, Alice contacted for us the next day and she drove us around to different apartments all day. We couldn't agree on a single thing, ones apartment's bathtub was too small the other one's kitchen didn't have enough light. I think the poor woman was at her wits end after about three condos but Edward said we weren't settling.

The next day, she took us to a few more places until she told us that, that was all she had and that we would have to come to a decision. Yeah we were driving her crazy and caused her sort of snap on us, leaving us at the last apartment to hail a cab. I think we deserved it.

Edward thought she was being a bitch and tried to hail a cab but no one would stop for us. I finally convinced him into walking for a little bit with me. He kept telling me that my health wasn't good enough but I told him that it was my body, I knew what it could handle and what it couldn't. The truth was, the walk was killing me but I just wanted to be out of the house for a bit.

We walked along some streets, slowly I tried to play it off as me wanted to take everything in but it was really because I was exhausted. Edward saw through me and turned to hail a cab when I saw it. It was sitting under a group of weeping willows. A cute two story brick house with a slanted roof and chimney. The yard was well kept and it there were window planters filled with poppies at every window on the first floor.

The house was beautiful, almost fairy tale like with the snow slowly falling in the places that the willows didn't cover. Edward called my name but I couldn't be bothered to answer him. I saw a small sign in the yard and started to walk towards it.

"Bella the cab is waiting." he called.

I kept walking towards the house. I heard Edward huff and tell the cabbie to go ahead and leave before the door slammed shut and his crunching footsteps followed me. I walked up to the small sign in the front yard. It read: For Sale by Owner and if I had the energy, I would have squealed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "This is it, huh?" he asked knowingly.

"This is going to be our home." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's get you home so you don't get sicker and I think I'll call Mary and see if she can pull some strings for us." he said.

We were now moving into our home. It was a beautiful three bedroom, two bath complete with a basement converted family room. The master bedroom was huge, almost as big as Edward's entire apartment in Port Angeles. The second biggest bedroom was right across from our bedroom and I knew that, that would be our child's room when we decided to take that step in a few years.

We decided to turn the extra bedroom on the first floor into a music room. Esme pulled all of Edward's old posters from our childhood down from the attic, so we covered every inch of the wall space with them. We put Edward's stereo against one of the walls and there was an old couch we bought from the local thrift store under the only window.

Our bedroom was already painted an off white color so decided to stick with that and bought brand new furniture. The dark mahogany canopy bed sat in the middle of the room where the giant window would send light across it in the morning. Alice went to town, picking out matching nightstands and dressers and we decided on dark blue curtains and bed clothes.

Esme and my mother filled the kitchen with appliances and decorated it with a black and silver theme. All of the appliances were silver but the dishes were black and the curtains and place settings at the large kitchen table were black with whit trims.

The only thing Edward and I had to worry about was signing the papers and forking over deposits. Our families took care of everything for use due to the face that technically I was still supposed to be on bed rest. It's kind of hard to not listen to the doctor, when he is sitting in your living room with your father trying to put together an entertainment center.

"We have the chief of police and a guy who fixes people for a living, but a piece of furniture stumps them." I joked as I sat on the brand new coffee colored couch.

"Yeah shut up sicko." Carlisle winked as my father grunted at the instructions.

I was nervously waiting for Edward to get home from his interview at Seattle's newspaper as an accountant. He had been nervous since he got the call offering the interview a few days before but tried not to let it show. I could feel him tossing and turning all night in bed but didn't let him know that I knew.

Esme and my mother were off buying groceries while Alice scampered around upstairs doing something. I tried to hide my yawns. My nose all but cleared up but my body still wasn't a hundred percent. After a few minutes, I gave up and informed the carpenters that I was going to lay down for a bit.

I felt someone wrap their arms around my under the covers and immediately recognized my intruder.

"Carlisle, I told you we couldn't do that anymore." I joked.

"Eww, that's my dad." Edward kissed my neck sweetly.

"How did it go?" I asked flipping over to face him.

"Well." he shook his head and hugged me hard before looking at me and smiling. "I start next Monday."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations." I squeezed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Is everyone still here?" I asked.

"No, I sent them home when I got home about thirty minutes ago." he kissed my nose. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfect." I stretched and ignored my body as it protested.

"Really?" Edward looked at me skeptically.

"Yep and you know what I want to do?"

"What?"

"I want to christen the new bedroom." I said in what I hoped was a seductive tone.

"I don't think you feel that good baby." he kissed my nose.

"How can you tell me how I feel?" I huffed.

"Because baby you complete me." he kissed my cheek.

"Oh my god. I know you did not just use that cheesy line on me." I laughed.

"I do believe I did, what are you going to do about it?" he whispered huskily.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I straddled him.

"Really, I think I want to know." he grabbed my hips tenderly.

I kissed his lips but denied him entrance when his tongue attempted. Trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck, I started unbuttoning his dress shirt that he wore to the interview. Every button I undid earned a kiss at the newly discovered skin. I made slow work of his shirt and felt him rubbing against my butt trying to get friction.

"Chill out Cullen." I giggled as I got to the last button and licked his belly button.

"You're driving me crazy." he breathed.

"Good." I whispered as my tongue made a wet trail across the top of his jeans, I blew on the trail and watched his stomach muscles clench.

Sitting back up, he leaned up so that I could slide his shirt completely off and threw it across the room. I kissed his lips softly before grinding down on his erection. I drug my fingernails across his chest and tweaked his nipples, earning a few grunts.

"You sound like a cave man." I laughed as I took one into my mouth and bit it softly.

"Damn it Bella." he moaned as I switched.

His grinding was driving me crazy but I wanted the moment to be all about him. I shimmied down so that I was straddling his knees and started to unbutton his slacks. I rubbed him through his pants softly.

"This is all about you right now baby. As a celebration for the job." I smiled as I lowered the zipper excruciatingly slow.

Edward helped me remove both his pants and boxers at the same time and I watched as his erection stood tall. I trailed my flat tongue along the vein on the underside, up to the head. I licked the pearl of pre-cum from the tiny slit and moaned at the taste. The throbbing between my legs was getting painful but I ignored it.

I gripped him tightly in one hand causing him to groan loudly and started pumping him, licking the pearl of liquid every time. He was writhing around and fisting the sheets when I finally put him in my mouth. He cussed loudly as I sucked hard on the head and bobbed down just to repeat the action on the way back up and I stroked what I couldn't fit.

"Holy shit Bella." he gasped.

"Hmm." I hummed as I watched his eyes roll in the back of his head.

I let my tongue wrap around the head every time I came back up, twisting my hand as I pumped the rest of his length. I could tell by the way he twitched, that he was close. I let my free hand trail up his thigh before massaging his balls, tugging softly.

He called my name loudly as he came in my mouth and I greedily swallowed every drop, licking him clean before releasing him with a satisfying 'pop'.

"Did you like your congratulations Mr. Cullen?" I asked as I crawled back up his body.

I kissed and sucked his neck while he caught his breath. "You're going to kill me one day." he gasped.

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently as I rubbed my core against his growing erection. "I have way too many uses for you."

"Hmm, that's the only reason you keep me around huh?" he asked as he gripped my hips.

"Nah, just one. You cook a mean grilled cheese too." I giggled as I lifted my tank top over my head.

"God you're beautiful." He moaned sitting up and kissing my chest.

I moaned and ground against him as he took my hard nipple into his mouth and sucked roughly. He pulled on my lonely nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger while I arched into his mouth. He flipped me over so that I was on my back with him on top and released my now red nipple.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of my shorts and pulled them off, taking my panties with them as they went and stared at me. I was trying to catch my breath from his oral attack on my poor defenseless breast. He kissed my stomach and gave my other nipple the same attention as the first. I moaned and thrashed as he switched from sucking hard to biting softly.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum." I warned him breathlessly.

"How do you know that's not my plan?" he asked letting go of my nipple. "But if you're going to cum, I would much rather it be either on my dick." I gasped. "Or my face."

And with that he situated himself in between my legs and hitched my right leg over his shoulder. He kissed both my thighs before peppering my lower lips with soft kisses. I gasped as I felt his tongue run the length of my slit and moaned as he spread my lips and attacked my swollen clit.

"Your soaking wet baby." he whispered huskily.

"You do that to me." I moaned. "Only you."

"Damn straight." he growled against my clit causing me to cry out in pleasure.

He shoved his tongue deeply inside of me and I felt my sanity slowly unravel. I fisted my hands in his hair bucking my core into his mouth while calling his name wildly. His bit down on my clit roughly as he shoved three fingers deep inside me, curling them and immediately finding my sweet spot. I convulsed wildly as my world exploded.

"Ungh god, EDWARD!" I screamed as my body shook with my orgasm.

"He licked me clean just as I did and left me with a little kiss on my over sensitive button before crawling back up my body and kissing me passionately. I knew that we could taste ourselves on each other and the thought alone made me buck into his erection.

He pulled away. "I don't have a condom." he said.

"You don't need one." I kissed his chin.

"Um Bella neither of us are ready to be parents yet." he said.

"I've been on the pill since I was 17, I thought you used condoms for your own personal reasons. You were my first so you don't have to worry about anything." I kissed his chest.

"You were my first too. Are you sure?" he groaned and for a second I thought that even if I would have said no he probably would have had to fight it.

"I'm sure I want you inside me right now." I took his earlobe in my mouth and nibbled on it before whispering. "I want you to fuck me."

No other words were exchanged as he crushed his mouth to mine roughly and thrust into me with great force. I screamed out against his mouth as I felt my walls clench around him again. And I saw stars as he thrust into me without abandon. As soon as I came down from my high, I lifted my hips to meet him thrust for greedy thrust.

"God Bella you're so tight." he moaned into my neck.

"OH god Edward." I moaned as our sweaty bodies slapped together.

His thrusts grew harder and faster and I wrapped my legs around his hips as I cried out. I felt the bed start to shift and hit the wall but I couldn't bring myself to care, we were calling each other's names as I felt him start to twitch inside of me and I knew he was close. We came together screaming each other's names before he collapsed on me.

We lay holding each other in a sweaty mess, trying to catch our breath. I played with his sweat matted hair as he breathed into my sweaty breast. He pulled out of me, hugged me to his chest as I gulped for air. For once in the last week and a half, my body wasn't sore, I felt like jelly.

"So how was that for christening the new bedroom?" he breathed as he kissed my neck.

"It was alright." I teased as I licked the sweat off of his chest.

"That was gross baby." he laughed.

"Hmm it was tasty." I giggled against his chest.

"Well I really need a shower, how about you?" he rubbed my back.

"Okay let's go christen the new shower." I jumped up and drug him to the bathroom.

"I have created a monster." he laughed.

"Yep."

We christened the shower and collapsed in our new bed clearly exhausted. I woke up to my cell phone going off but couldn't move because Edward was pining me down to the bed. I looked down and laughed at the sight of him using my left breast as a pillow. He startled at the movement caused by my laughter and burrowed into my boob.

"Edward my phon-" my phone stopped ringing but his started. "Your phone is going off."

"Who cares. I want to sleep in with my girlfriend sue me." he grumbled into my breast.

"Come on just answer it." I pushed him.

He growled and bit my nipple causing me to yelp in surprise before picking up the phone. "What the hell do you want evil pixie?" he growled

"Hang on." he turned on speaker. "Alright what?"

"Umm well if you guys are done breaking in the new bed, I want to take Bella out to eat." she sang through the phone.

At the thought of food, my stomach growled and I laughed. Edward smirked. "What about lunch Alice? That will give us a few hours right?" he asked.

"Nah, did you look at the clock? No, doubt it. Well chickadees it is one thirty in the afternoon so I will be there in ten minutes to pick up Bells for a late lunch K?"

"Fine." I grumbled and threw the blanket over my head.

I didn't hear Edward say anything so I screamed when he jumped on the bed and tore the blanket off of me. "What did I ever do to you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the one forcing you to go to lunch with Alice, why are you hiding from me?" he asked.

"I wasn't hiding from you, I was hoping that if I hid in my comfy bed that maybe she would forget about me and you and I could christen a few more spots of the house." I kissed his chest.

"Hm, well nope you told her you would go, so your screwed." he laughed.

"I know. Can I plea temporary insanity due to nipple abuse?" I asked in a serious lawyer tone.

"Um, what nipple abuse?" he asked.

"Well you see my boyfriend, he got really angry when the phone rang and instead of getting up and answering it like a civilized person, he growled and bit my nipple before he answered it. Therefore, I could not make a rational decision." I explained trying not to laugh.

"Hm, can I see the proof behind your plea?" he asked as he tried to pry the blanket out of my clutches.

"NO." I squealed.

"How come?"

"BECAUSE YOU MIGHT DO IT AGAIN." I giggled.

"What if I promise?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, I promise I will not bite your nipple again if you show me it." he chuckled.

"Whatever." I said as I tore the blanket from my body. "See it's all red."

"I'm sorry." he said as he leaned down.

"Edward Anthony Cullen you better not." I scolded.

"What? I said I wouldn't bite your nipple, I never said I couldn't kiss it better." he kissed it softly. "Or suck on it." he whispered before sucking it into his mouth.

"Edward I have to get ready." I moaned arching into his mouth.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I got dressed quickly in a pair of dark wash jeans and blood red turtle neck, I had just tied my converse when I heard the familiar honk of Alice's view. I called to Edward that I was leaving and turned around and ran into his rock hard body.

"You don't think I would let you leave without a kiss right?" he asked.

"Well I thought you were doing other things."

"Hmm." he kissed me on the lips and I allowed myself to get lost in his kiss before the honk of a horn made the both of use jump. I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'cock blocking pixie' before he pecked me on the lips one more time.

"I really like us living together you know."

"How come?" I asked.

"Because I get to ravish you, I get to kiss you , and I get to hold you whenever I want." he laughed.

"Damn, love you too Cullen. Bye baby love you."

"Love you too babe."

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A: Hmm you don't know how good it feels to actually write about happy times.**

**V: Gosh I know between the cockblocking and sad tissue warnings I was going mad.**

**A: That's becuase your addicted to lemons**

**V: Hmm, true but so are you.**

**A: Touche**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do own a giant candy cane its like three feet tall and entirely edible. Too bad its from Christmas so I'm too afraid to eat it, how in the world does someone overlook a giant candycane sitting by their dresser???? I HAVE NO CLUE BUT I DID.**

**Okay here you go.**

Chapter 26: EPOV

Living with Bella was my personal heaven, I woke up every morning with my angel sleeping away in my arms and fell asleep tangled together every night.

I won't lie I wasn't scared when I asked her and it wasn't something that was planned. Angela came home while Bella was still recovering from her 'accident' and told us that Ben was coming home early from Iraq and Bella started worrying about where she was going to live. I still hadn't found an apartment that I was happy with so I blurted out that we could find a place together.

She didn't think it was a good idea at first but I found myself practically begging for her to agree and when she did, I was on cloud nine. We contacted a very angry Alice. Apparently if we got a place together that meant one less place that she could unleash her 'magic' aka torture with decorations.

We weren't settling for good, I wanted the perfect place and after two days of disagreeing about things like closet space and countertops, the real estate agent that had been assigned to us drove off leaving us to find our own way home. Professional I know right? Or a blessing in disguise?

As we were getting into the taxi Bella started walking away and I followed her into the yard that held our dream home. It was perfect, looking at it I could tell that we would grow old in the house together. It wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny either, it was just perfect.

I got a frozen Bella in the taxi before she froze to death again and as soon as we got back to Angela's, I called Mary to see if she could pull some strings. Of course Mary again didn't let me down, we got the keys and signed all of the papers a couple days later and were moving in the day after that.

The day we moved in was also the day that I had my first and only interview that I came across in Seattle. Apparently, Aro knew loads of people in Washington and was trying to make it very hard for me to find a job. I didn't let Bella know and instead kept looking.

And that's when I came across The Seattle Times application online. I interviewed with Haley Prescott a short but very funny woman. She informed me that Aro had in fact contacted them the day after I applied but since she hated the man's guts, she wanted to give me a shot. I don't think I could call it an interview, it was more of a tour of the building and meeting people that were to be my new fellow employees.

The Times were good to me. I worked Monday through Friday at a desk set right smack dab in the middle of the 'pit' or where the journalists work because my new job was to work the financial part of the times and answer any of the questions the journalists that wrote for the business section had for me.

My first day of work, Haley gave me a gift basket with a Nerf dart gun, banana muffins, and a four pack of redbull. She told me that I would need the dart gun to get any one's attention 'just shoot them in the forehead' she shrugged leading me to my desk. I smiled and took my seat before pulling out my 'coworker' the yellow Sharpie highlighter that helped me survive hell.

Bella went back to work after a week of living in our new house and I could tell that she was happy to be out of the house. Her cough was still there but she was getting better quickly. We both took our lunches together at a small café in between Rock God's and Seattle Times every day.

Time flew by and before I realized it, it was mid March and we hadn't celebrated our first Valentine's together. Bella and I both had let it slip our minds. I wanted to plan something special for our non valentine's celebration so I told Haley that I was going home early and listened to her rant about how comfortable I had gotten.

"So wonder boy, you think just because you have a hot girlfriend to go home too you can just leave us high and dry huh?" she spun around in her chair like a little kid.

"Haley I have been sitting at my desk all morning shooting Greg with darts and playing waste paper basket ball with Mark, there really isn't a reason for me to be here right?" I asked smirking.

"You know what I think? You're too comfortable here." she looked at her nails smiling coy.

"Your right, I am comfortable here. I get paid to screw around with my employees like we work at a jamboree and I get to know all the dirt on your employee expense credit card. Why was it that you needed to take Brooke to lunch every day last week huh?" I asked knowing that she and Brooke had secretly been dating for a few months.

_God I sound like a chick from gossip girl._

"How do you know about that pretty boy?" she quirked her eyebrow.

"Well aside from the fact that you have yet to hit on me, you never give Mark the time of day when he is shamelessly hitting on you. Oh yeah and I saw you two getting cozy last week when Bella and I went to lunch." I ticked things off on my fingers.

Haley's face turned beet red but not in the cute way that my Bella does. "Whatever Cullen you can go. But just keep in mind I got my eyes on you." she said doing the whole 'eyes on you' with her fingers.

"I'm shaking Prescott." I laughed grabbing my briefcase and walking out the front door dodging Nerf darts the entire way.

I drove to Rock God's and went in to tell Bella that I got off early and that we were still on for lunch. Marnie waved me back and I walked towards Bella's office. I still couldn't hold back the chuckle every time I saw the sign on her door. I knocked on the door and opened it slightly to find Bella standing on a ladder putting a record up on one of the high shelves.

She hadn't heard me when I knocked because of the stereo playing a song I didn't recognize. I walked over and sat at her desk as she swayed her hips at the top of the ladder carefully as she looked at a few different records throwing a couple on the couch to her right. She sang along with the song as she climbed back down and jumped off the last two steps.

She swayed her hips a little more before turning around and picking up the records that she threw onto the couch and screamed the lyrics as she turned around. Still without noticing me, she walked over to the stereo and turned the volume down still shaking her tight ass.

I sat back in her chair trying to adjust myself because it was sort of apparent that my body was reacting to her dancing. After a few minutes I decided that it was getting ridiculous that she hadn't noticed that someone was in the room.

She was wiping off empty shelves as I walked over to the stereo and cut it off.

"I thought you don't like to dance Swan?"

She jumped up screeching as she ran at me with the can of cleaner aimed at my face before she realized that it was me.

"What the hell? You scared the crap out of me loser." Bella laughed jumping into my arms and kissing me soundly.

"Well I got off work early and thought that we could go to lunch a little early today." I explained.

"Hmm, if you go off work early why do we have to go to lunch early?" she asked against my neck while she sucked.

"Well I have some things to do today seeing as I have a hot date tonight if my hot girlfriend will agree with me." I hedged.

Bella pulled away smiling wickedly. "Is this about us forgetting a certain one of those Hallmark Holidays?" she asked.

"Maybe. Do I have to have a reason to have a hot date with my beautiful girlfriend?" I kissed her nose.

"Maybe." she mocked me kissing my chin.

"Maybe what?" I played her game knowing what she wanted.

"If you tell her what you are planning then she might want to go."

"Well baby, what if I told you that we were staying at the house for our hot date?" I asked as I watched her eyes cloud with lust.

We could be together every day sometimes more than once a day but we still had the whole 'honeymoon' eyes. There were nights that we spent hours together in bed before going to sleep and mornings when being together were more important than the cereal in front of us at the counter where we ate.

"I think I like the idea of staying home for a hot date." she kissed my lips softly before pulling away. "Let's do lunch."

We went to our café and got our usual grilled cheese and tomato bisque before finding a table. We ate quickly as usual so that we could act like any hormonal couple would on a lunch break. Making out and copping a feel.

Bella finished her sandwich and came over to my side of the booth. I was still slurping my soup as she grabbed my leg, squeezing it rather hard and causing me to jump a little. I put my spoon down and grabbed her face, kissing her forcefully and thrusting my tongue in her mouth without permission. She pulled away for air first.

"Hmm, is that supposed to give me an idea of what's to come tonight?" she hummed.

"You'll just have to see."

I threw away our garbage and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the restaurant. We walked back to Rock God's slowly stealing kisses and playing grab ass the entire way. I left her at the door with a searing kiss, promising to see her after five and headed towards the grocery store.

I was walking down the aisles of the local grocery store trying to figure out what I was going to make for our romantic date and found myself at a loss. I can cook yeah but I wanted something spectacular and catering wasn't going to cut it.

I decided on gourmet burgers, potato salad and baked beans. I gathered the different condiments and ingredients as I tried to figure out what I would make for desert. This wasn't something I did frequently and it was rather nerve racking. As I walked past the produce section their strawberries caught my eye. Strawberry shortcake.

Back at the house, I peeled potatoes and chopped the celery, carrots and chives for the potato salad and started the grill. I readied the patties and set them on the counter as I prepared the shortcake and set it in the freezer.

After placing the burgers on the grill I ran upstairs to get changed into a pair of jeans I knew Bella liked and a hunter green polo. I pulled on a pair of old chuck taylors and ran back down to the back yard to check on the burgers. The potatoes were done boiling so I finished the salad and went back out to keep an eye on the meat.

About two minutes before five, I plated the burgers and was setting everything on the table when the phone rang. I wiped my hands on a towel as I ran back through the living room making it to the phone right before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey Mr. Cullen." Bella purred.

"Miss Swan? What can I do for you?" I checked my watch.

"Well I was just calling to let you know that I'm running a little bit late and Chris and Marnie are just going to pick up something to eat." she explained and my heart sunk.

"Wait. What?"

"I'm running late so I'm just going to eat here. We have a late night recording going on and I don't want to miss it for the world."

"Oh well alright I gues-" I was caught off by the doorbell ringing. "Hang on someone's at the door."

"Hope it's not some skanky bitch." Bella laughed.

I looked through the peep whole but something was blocking it. I looked out the window beside the door but still couldn't see anything.

"I can't see who's at the door?"

"Why are you whispering?" she whisper laughed.

"Because I don't want to let them know I'm here if they can't show their face." I explained as the doorbell rang again.

"Just answer the door chicken." she whispered again.

"Fine." I said as I opened the door slowly.

"Hey chicken." Bella laughed shutting her phone and jumping into my arms.

"That was so not funny." I growled.

"Oh yes it was. All I had to do was put my finger in the peep hole and sit against the door and you couldn't see me. What if I was a burglar?" she kissed my chin before pulling my face down to her.

"Um, I don't know, you told me to open the door so I did." I chuckled.

"So if I told you to jump off the roof of our house, you would?" she asked seriously.

"In a heartbeat, as long as it makes you happy." I joked.

"Well I could smell Edward Cullen's special burgers three streets away so let's eat." Bella grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen to stop short. "Where's the food Edward?"

"In our dining room baby." I smiled dragging her towards the dining room.

We hadn't had a meal at our large table in the dining room. We would just eat at the counter in the morning and on the couch for any of our dinners. I knew she wanted to eat in the dining room just us for the first time and I thought that tonight would be nice.

"Edward, your such a sweet heart." Bella pecked my cheek before sitting in the seat I held out for her.

"I love you. I just wanted to have a nice meal together because I totally forgot about Valentine's day and it was a mon-"

"Stop it." Bella put her hand over my mouth. "Let's just forget about it. Valentine's day is just a day the government created so that people would spend a whole bunch of money on shit no one needs. I don't need something lavish or anything to celebrate my love for you."

"I love you." I kissed her palm.

"I love you too. Now feed me some yummy burgers." she laughed.

We ate slowly and played footsy under the table. I kissed her every so often just because I couldn't help myself and I loved the fact that I could kiss her and hold her anytime I wanted. As she pushed herself away from the table rubbing her stomach I laughed.

"I hope you're not too full." I stood up.

"I'm not full I'm stuffed to here." she pointed to her neck. "Why?"

"Because you forgot about dessert." I pulled the plate of strawberry shortcake out and grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"What's that?" she asked trying to take a peek at what was on the plate.

"Oh just some strawberry shortcake." I set the plate in front of her. "Still too full?"

"Oh god my favorite. I think I can fit some." she giggled attempting to snatch the can out of my hand.

"Let me do it." I laughed.

"Well you better give me a lot because I like a lot." she huffed crossing her arms in front of her.

"Stand up." I said.

"Why?" she growled.

"Because I told you too." she quirked her eyebrow. "And because I love you ,please stand up."

"Fine." she stood up. "What now?" she asked.

I laughed as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. Her tongue clashed with mine as I half carried half dragged her to the island in the kitchen. I put the can on the counter and unbuttoned her pants all while not breaking the kiss. She shimmied out of her pants and I realized that she wasn't wearing any panties. I looked at her questioningly.

"Well you see, I had a hot lunch with my boyfriend and they were soaked so I just took them off." she explained huskily.

"Do you know how sexy that is?" I growled picking her up and placing her on the cool countertop.

She squealed and tensed at the temperature and grabbed my forearms. I kissed her neck above her V neck shirt sucking softly and nipping gently. Bella grabbed my face and kissed me while I pulled her shirt off of her. Her bra was a dark blue and black lace push up kind and it was sexy as fuck.

Instead of taking it off I grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it. Her eyes were clouded with lust and I could tell she was just as needy as I was at that point. But I wanted it to last. I squirted the cream all over her chest while she cried because it was cold.

"You better clean all of this up." She warned and my dick twitched harshly in my jeans.

_Note to self: Next time you plan something like this, wear sweat pants, jeans cut off the circulation to you buddy_.

"Oh I intend too." I whispered in her ear before licking the whipped cream off of her chest in long strokes.

I hadn't even touched her but I could smell that she was just as aroused as myself. I finished cleaning her chest off and kissed her letting her clean the cream off of my mouth . I laid her back on the island and grabbed the can, spraying more of the cream on her folds causing her to moan.

I set the can down and took one long lick up her folds making her buck into my face. I pulled away and looked at her, she laughed at the fact that I now had whipped cream on my nose and cheeks from her jostling.

"Hmm, strawberry shortcake might be your favorite desert but I think I've got mine right here." I smiled leaning back down to her dripping core.

I cleaned the cream off and inserted two fingers deep into her core while sucking roughly on her swollen clit. Bella cried out as she gripped the edges of the island to brace herself. I pumped deep into her before pulling out and adding another finger curling them upwards until I found her special spot.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD…EDWARD!" she screamed as she exploded all over my hand.

I let her ride out her orgasm as I licked her clean finally pulling my fingers out. Bella was gasping for air and her hands still held the counter in a death grip. I grabbed her fingers and massaged them to get the blood flowing again while she laughed.

"I didn't even taste it and I think that's my favorite desert." she breathed.

"Do you want to go upstairs and take a shower? As much as I'd like to say your squeaky clean your going to be sticky." I asked helping her down from the island.

She fell against me mumbling something about how her legs felt like jelly and I smiled cockily. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and led me upstairs to our bedroom pushing me roughly onto the bed.

"If you get the desert of your choice then so should I." she whispered provocatively before thrusting her tongue into my mouth.

She moaned and I knew it was because she could taste herself on my lips and that alone was almost my undoing. She ground her naked core onto my cloth covered erection and I could feel her arousal seeping through my jeans and boxers. She was so fucking hot.

She shed my shirt first pulling at it roughly until I got the idea and sat up to help her. She spread the whipped cream around my nipples before attacking them with her tiny hot tongue. I grabbed her hips pulling her down on my erection harder trying to find some sort of friction.

After my nipples were impeccably clean Bella sat up throwing her head back and moaning loudly. She shuddered violently and I hadn't even realized it until it was over that she had had another orgasm. She breathed heavily coming down from her high.

"God I love you." she gasped into my mouth.

She pulled away and slid down my body to top of my jeans and I bucked into her again. She unbuttoned them quickly but pulled the zipper down extremely slow. So slow I almost started crying out in frustration. This woman was infuriating.

_What happened to Bells?_

I lifted my hips as she pulled them and my boxers down and off my body. My erection sprung up and hit me in the stomach as soon as it was freed from its cotton confines and I let out a sigh of relief. I closed my eyes happy that I was no longer in my denim prison. My eyes shot open when I felt something cold hit the head of my dick.

"What the-" I stopped myself when I realized that Bella was spearing whipped cream on my dick.

She pumped me a few times making sure to get every inch covered even though I knew she couldn't take all of me in her mouth. I closed my eyes and lay back against the pillows until she pulled away and kissed my lips.

I opened my eyes as we kissed before she trailed kisses down my neck and chest until she got to my lonely and tired of being ignored dick. I watched as her tongue trailed from the base all the way to the tip and ignored her giggle when I twitched in her face.

I was about to tell her to shut up when she shut herself up by taking me into her hot warm mouth moaning loudly. The vibrations sent my body in full out tremors and I had to fight for control before I blew my load two seconds in. Not something easy to live with.

I moaned her name as I watched her take more of me in before pulling out and wrapping her tongue around the head and then going back down. She let my head hit the back of her throat a few times like she was testing something and the next thing I knew she had taken me all the way in, relaxing her throat.

I called her name loudly as I shot my seed deep down her throat and she moaned the entire time. I didn't even give her a chance to clean me up before I pulled her up to me crushing her in my arms.

"You are amazing." I gasped.

"Hmm, looks like I found my favorite desert too." she rubbed her thigh against me and I started to get hard again. "Hmm, is that for me?"

"Only for you baby. Only for you."

Bella sat up straddling me, rubbing her dripping core along my now rock hard erection. I could feel the head of my dick touch her clit and every time that happened, she ground down harder on me. After a couple of seconds she grabbed my dick by the base and impaled herself on it to the hit.

We both let out satisfied moans and she leaned down pressing her bare chest against mine. We didn't move at first we just enjoyed the feeling of being absolutely linked together. She started contracting her kegel muscles and I grabbed her hips guiding myself inside her. I pulled almost completely out before entering her quickly a few times, when she sat up using my chest for leverage and stared me in the eyes as she moved up and down my length.

Soon we were both sweating and panting out loud. Her hands moved from my chest and to the headboard of our sleigh bed and I realized why she was so adamant about getting the damn thing.

She was bucking and riding me hard and I knew that we were both going to be sore the next day but couldn't bring myself to care. I felt my release approaching so I let go of her hip and pinched her clit roughly between my thumb and forefinger causing her to cry out and buck wildly.

"OH GOD EDWARD." she moaned out loud.

"Let it go baby." I groaned.

"I'M COMING OH GOD I-I'M EDWARDDDD!" she screamed as her walls tightened around me surprisingly tight.

She didn't stop riding me though I could feel the sweat dripping off of her and I knew that she was getting tired so I flipped her around with a scream from her and slowed the thrusts down to regain control. Bella started to say something but just moaned instead and I smirked to myself.

I felt my release approaching and at the same time, Bella's walls started contracting around me again. I called her name as she called mine and her nails raked down my back roughly while her walls milked my now spent cock.

"Oh god Edward." she gasped into my neck.

"I love you." I breathed pulling out of her gently.

"I love you too. How about that shower?" she smiled up at me clearly exhausted.

"I don't think I can move right now." I chuckled pulling her into my arms.

"Me neither, I would have asked you to carry me." she giggled burrowing into my chest as we both passed out in exhaustion.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**A: Okay where is Vajayjay and Mr. Peen? *looks around***

**V: In my living room watching porn on pay-per-view where else would they be?**

**A: Oh well I wanted props I do beleive this is um two lemons in a row.**

**V: I know its so exciting you finally got your perv-bone back.**

**A: What can I say it's been to0 long. Not saying that it wasn't fun cockblocking the now happy couple. hehe**

**V: It was evil**

**A: Well some of us can't write lemons as easily as writing out their full name V!**

**V: *bows* thank you.**

**Alright people back to whoring out my chapters BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! I have written up to chapter 37 and am starting chapter 38 right after I post this... Some have asked how long I think this story will be and the answer is..... I have no fucking clue. like I said I am writing chapter 38 and have no intentions of quiting any time soon.**

**Thank you everyone that sent their congrats on the engagement... I haven't had time to reply to any of my reviews lately so to the questions of when the wedding will be??? In a really long time I am only 20 so I have loads of time. Umm as for pics of the ring, my camera is in Texas and I live in Florida, Jon bought it at an antique shop so there isn't a website I can send a link for. I did find one remotely close to it using google to show V. I will describe it. It's a white gold band, with a large onyx stone in the middle (my favorite stone) on either sides are two small diamonds yeah that discriptions sucks but .**

**Aliright the number I want to reach is...... 482 **

**XOXO Ashley**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Surprise an early update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright before you read this may confuse umm a lot of people. Don't jump to conclusions becuause... yeah just dont jump to conclusions.**

**Read on!**

Doctor Layla Keene POV

I've seen a lot of women come in my office throughout my twenty three years of being a doctor. I've see young girls that thought their boyfriends loved them enough to have the whole baby makes three until said boyfriend found out about the bundle of joy.

I've had to help guide some of those young teens with the complicated decision of keeping the baby, giving it up for adoption or termination. Being a doctor I can't tell them what to do but I try my best to keep them from deciding the latter of the three.

I've seen older couples trying to make and start a family but unfortunately can't because of some complication or another. Sometimes I am able to help them through fertilization treatments and sometimes even I have to give up hope that the woman sitting in front of me would ever have a baby.

I've watched the heartache that ensues when women have to make the decision over their life or their unborn babies. And I have also felt the heartache of telling a family that there were complications and either the mother or baby hadn't made it, sometimes both.

I've lost patients, both mother and babies in my years of being in practice and it never gets easier walking into a waiting room full of family and friends with their gifts for the bundle of joy that wasn't ever going home with mommy and daddy.

My first boss told me that it was life and it was something that happened every day. I walked out of that hospital crying my eyes out and never looked back. I opened my own practice within Port Angeles hospital with a friend and fellow student a few years later and watched our practice take off.

I have laughed with couples over Braxton hicks and weird cravings, cried with young teens trying to make the best decision and I have celebrated many birthdays of children-some now adults that I hand delivered into the world myself.

The job isn't easy, you can't pressure someone into doing something just because you want them too, in my profession you can only give the options and hope that it's enough. You have no opinion. There were days when I didn't eat or even sleep due to the stress and depression I felt after talking to women of different situations.

So I had every intention of going on holiday this week but due to the car accident my business partner was in recently, I found myself sitting at my desk rubbing my temples trying to mentally prepare for the day. I took a few calming breaths and popped a couple of aspirin when Courtney, our new nurse knocked on the door.

"Dr. Keene you have two patients exam room four and six." she said handing me two patient's folders.

I realized that the patient in exam room four was a younger woman that I have been caring for all of her adult life. My heart sank knowing that today was the day that I was going to break her heart and inform her that she wouldn't be able to bare children.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, the woman or I should say child in exam room six was going to be a tough one. She was little over eight weeks pregnant and was trying to find the best route, abortion or keeping the baby.

It's funny really in a wicked way that in door number one, I had a woman that dreamed of having children and because of health reasons never would be able too. But in door number two, I had a young girl that was willing to throw away her baby like a piece of gum on the bottom of her shoe without a second thought.

I took a deep breath standing in the hallway, trying to figure out which task I would tackle first. Heartbreak or headache? Trying to salvage the rest of my day, I decided to go with door number one just to get it over with. Here we go.

I walked into the small exam room nervously, clicking my clicky pen and from the looks of the poor girl she knew that the news I was giving her today wasn't something she wanted to hear. _You and me both sister, you and me both._

"Good morning." I greeted her as I sat in my stool.

She didn't answer me or even acknowledge my presence and I couldn't be mad at her for it. I took a look at her charts again trying to buy myself time until I had waited for five minutes. I took one last look at her medical file trying to will it to stand up and explain but I had no luck.

"Now I know we have talked about this a little bit over the years so that we could face whatever outcome was presented." I took a calming breath and watched her eyes trace a sculpture of a women's uterus on the corner counter.

"We knew it was going to be tricky with the number of cysts on your ovaries and uterine walls, they seem to be coming back. The two surgeries that you had to remove the cists left behind a lot of scar tissue as well."

Her face held no emotion as she sat on the exam table with her arms crossed.

"I know you know what this means so I'm just going to cut to the chase hone-"

"Don't call me honey." she snapped.

I sat back against the wall to give her a second to cool down. Anger is a familiar part of the grieving process. Yes she hadn't lost a baby but she was losing the hope of ever giving birth to one. I had seen it many times before and I knew that she was going to be like this.

"I know that over the last few years, you were too young to come to a decision or even talk realistically about your other options and I'm sure you'll want to discuss this with your partner. So I brought you all of the brochures I could find to help you."

I pulled out a thick manilla envelope with all of the pamphlets that I could find on the subject. "You have a few choices to choose from. One being adoption, there are numbers on the back of the envelope to every adoption agency in Washington. Another being surrogacy you would pay a woman to be inseminated with your eggs and your partner's sperm."

"Why would I want someone else to give birth to my baby?" she looked disgusted.

"Well that's just if you're worried about the blood relations. Adoption is a wonderful opportunity. You have the resources and ability to change someone's life. You have the ability to parent a child that otherwise would be growing up in foster care."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times until finally she stood up. "Thank you Dr. Keene." she grabbed her coat and walked out the door and I chased after her.

"You forgot the folder." I called.

"I don't need them. If I can't conceive and give birth to a child of my own, I don't want one." she walked out the front door.

"Are you alright Dr. Keene?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be in exam room six." I smiled walking back to the rooms.

I opened the door to find a very scared sixteen year old. She told me that she wanted an abortion and that no one could talk her out of it. I gave her a few brochures on adoption and prenatal vitamins and told her to think about everything and talk to her parents about it. She was crying and slobbering all over the place.

"I want you to go home and talk with your parents before you come up with a decision." I repeated myself.

"But they are going to kill me. We were being so careful, I have no idea what happened." she sniffed.

"I know honey but you have to let them know that you are carrying their grandchild and let them help you choose what to do." I patted her arm.

I knew that the only reason why she was so adamant about the abortion was because she was so scared to tell her parents. The worst they could do was push the abortion on her and she would be back at square one. I had a feeling that I was going to be delivering that baby though, be it for adoption or for its mother.

I was walking back to my office when Courtney walked passed me. "You got time for one more before your lunch Dr?" she smiled politely handing me the folder.

"I didn't even answer you, how are you sure I wasn't going to say make her wait?" I joked.

"I've been working for you for a few months now and not once have you ever taken a break while there are patients." she laughed.

"True." I laughed.

Courtney offered to pick me up a sandwich from the local deli so that it would be there when I got done with my next patient. I told her my order and ran to my office to grab money for her before I entered exam room one.

"Good morning." I smiled.

I had seen the young woman throughout her adult years and I could tell that she was pregnant by the faint glow in her cheeks. An acquired gift that I picked up throughout the years. I sat down on the stool and flipped open her file. I took note that she was just visiting for a refill on her birth control.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test recently?" I asked her.

"No why would I need to?"

"Just asking. You've been taking the pill every day?"

"Religiously every day. I just noticed I was running low so I decided while I was in Port Angeles, I would come by here and get the refill." she fidgeted with her shirt.

"Well every time we reissue a contraceptive, we have to do a urine sample just to check. I have a feeling that you're not going to need the birth control though." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I watched as her face turned white as a ghost.

"Let's just take urine sample and we'll check and see."

Courtney had already left for lunch so I decided to go ahead and get the sample myself. The poor dear was shaking as she handed me the small cup. I tried to tell her to calm down but it was no use, she was clearly scared to death.

"Alright well I'm going to run a few tests and I'll be back in ten minutes."

She didn't answer me but instead stared at a picture of an embryo like it was going to come off the paper and eat her face. I ran into Courtney on the way back to my office and asked her to run the tests on the urine while I ate my sandwich.

_Ah, why must people question the powers of Dr. Keene? _I thought to myself when Courtney handed me the results.

I stacked my arm full of prenatal vitamins and brochures for options that the girl would have and watched her jump and almost fall off the table when I opened the door. She looked at the things in my hand like I was about to tie her to the bed and perform a lobotomy.

"Congratulations you're pregnant." I sat the stuff down on the table next to her.

Her face was white as a sheet and she started shaking. "Wh-what do you mean? I took the birth control." she started to cry.

"Well a lot of things can come in as a factor when it comes to the failure of contraception. Stress, change in diet, one missed pill, even antibiotics can all be part of the reason. Sometimes it just happens with the birth control anyways, they are not one hundred percent. Are you with the father?"

"Wh- oh yes I am." she wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her shirt.

"You don't sound very certain of that."

"No it's just. I mean this is so unexpected." she sniffled.

"Are you comfortable in your life right now to take on a baby?" I asked trying to get her to calm down.

"Yeah we have been living together and our parents are going to be over the moon, it's just I-we aren't even married." that fact sent her into a whole new round of hysterics.

I handed her a box of tissues and sat down and waited for her to calm down. Her body shook with quiet sobs and I had to sink low to get her to calm down.

"It's not good for the baby to be so upset. Do you not want the baby?"

"OF COURSE I WANT MY BABY!" she screamed.

I smiled to myself and waited for her to catch up with her actions. It took her a few seconds before she looked up at me apologetically and started crying about offending me.

"Calm down darling. I'm used to it. I am glad that you have chosen to keep the baby. Would you like to do a sonogram?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." she giggled as I opened the closet pulling out the machine and rolling it to the bed.

"Alright unbutton your pants and pull your shirt under your breast." I directed pulling out the wand and blue jelly.

She did as I asked and I noticed that her stomach was a little hard. She was farther along than we thought. I squirted the jelly along her abdomen and pressed the wand into her skin.

"There's your baby." I pointed to the fetus. "Just one so you don't have to worry about anymore surprises."

"Yeah that would be a little much in my situation right now. Um, will it hurt the baby that I have been on birth control?" she looked at the screen in awe.

"You're a little bit farther along than we thought you were but so far everything looks really good."

"What do you mean farther along?" she asked nervously.

"Well you're about 10 or 11 weeks pregnant. I can't really be specific on the date of conception but I would say January. Your due date is mid or the end of September. When you're a little bit further along I can narrow it down for you."

"That's fine I know some people that's birthdays are in September." she laughed.

"Well did you have any symptoms lately?" I asked.

"No nothing that isn't regular." she cleaned her stomach off while I printed a few prints of the sonogram off for her.

I asked her about a later appointment and she said that she would be in touch with the office once she told the father of the baby.

It's times like that that make it all worth my job. I smiled walking to my office and turned some mellow music on to unwind. I was going to finish paperwork and go home but patients thought otherwise. Courtney came to get me telling me that there were two new patients waiting in exam rooms.

_God bless America, has the entire Port Angeles area either ran out of birth control or gotten knocked up in the past month?_

It has to be because Maria went on leave after the accident yeah that's what I would tell myself. I walked sluggishly to the exam room opening the door in no big hurry and ran some urine tests. After a quick reference on which birth control I thought was best for her and she was out the door.

I walked into exam room three and stopped as soon as I heard a loud wail. She was sitting on my stool crying into a paper gown. I closed the door rather loudly so that she would get the message that I had entered the room.

"Hello." I said calmly.

"Oh god. I am on the pill. An-and I-I took a test and it's POSITIVE." she screeched.

"Okay its fine, we will run a couple of tests and see what's going on, calm down."

"No you calm down. You don't understand my boyfriend and I we are so not ready for a baby. Hell I don't even know if I want kids and this changes everything." she blew her nose into the gown. "You're out of tissues."

I walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a brand new box of tissues before handing them to her. She gave me a muffled 'thanks' as she pulled a hand full out and started wiping her eyes.

"You're going to be fine. I'm going to have Courtney my nurse come in and get a urine sample so that we can make sure you really are pregnant." I suppressed a laugh as I walked out of the room.

Turns out our personal drama queen was not pregnant, the pregnancy test was a few years old. That is what she gets for buying a pregnancy test at a Mexican flea market. She cried, thanked me, hugged me and left the office with a new birth control and a handful of complementary condoms stating that she was going to be super cautious.

Courtney and I laughed as we locked the doors. "I am so going on vacation next week whether or not Maria comes back." I breathed.

"Well even if she isn't back I don't see you having any problems seeing as everyone came today for there erm, needs." she laughed.

"True."

Yes the life of an OBGYN was tough but someone had to do it. If you count out all of the sad times and crazyness, it's actually very worth it. I get to welcome little people to the world on a weekly basis and wouldn't have it any other way.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Is anyone completely confused????? I was after I wrote it but I am super a head with chapters. DON'T JUDGE ME OR ASSUME haha you know the saying.**

**Alright ladies if you get me to 490 reviews I will update ASAP if not its on my time and I am SUPER busy.**

**V thought that Dr. Layla sounds like a porn name what does everyone think????**

**XOXO Ashley**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. hmm I have decided one day I am going to translate that into spanish. I took sign language as a foriegn language in highschool so that would do nothing for me now.**

**Ooooh you guys are awesome I get on like five minutes ago and I have over 500 now WOAH BABY. Instead of replying I am giving this to you. Happy Edward day.**

**Hmmm, let's clear the air shall we?**

EPOV:

_Bella Swan girlfriend of Edward Cullen. Bella Swan…. Bella…. B Swan… my Belly. I love Bella Swa-_

TWACK!

"What the hell?" I stood up from my desk.

"Cullen I have been calling your name for a solid four minutes." Haley laughed at me.

"Shut up Hales, it's only been a half a minute." Mark laughed earning a nice shot with the Nerf gun right in the temple causing him to fall over in his chair and everyone to burst out laughing.

"What did you need Haley?" I chuckled trying to be the adult of the situation and failing terribly.

"Oh I didn't need anything you just looked a little lost sitting there looking off into the distance with the little heart bubbles floating around your head."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep that's what I was aiming for, instead I hit you in the forehead my bad." she laughed holding her stomach.

"Whatever." I walked back to my desk as Brooke walked into the chaos. "If you were smart you would turn right around and walk away."

She stopped short and looked around the office. Everyone was either beet red from laughing so hard or trying their best to compose themselves. She looked over at Haley giving her a look that clearly said 'I know you're the one that started this mess' and I walked back to my desk laughing softly.

Work was awesome. I was clearly blessed with an awesome atmosphere and wonderful people with incredible aim. Two weeks ago I started wearing those clear glasses that people wear on motorcycles because I got shot in the left eye with a dart that someone licked all over trying to get it to stick.

When Bella found out, she made me use a whole bottle of eye solution crying about diseases and bacteria. Who would have thought Bella Swan maker of the mud pies with earthworm frosting would be a fully functional adult that was afraid of a bit of slobber?

_Bella._

I had been getting lost in thoughts of my beautiful girlfriend daily. Sometimes Haley let me off without much hassling others, I was subjected to going to fetch her coffee because I 'obviously' couldn't handle my job as accountant.

That was cool because the coffee shop was right beside Rock Gods and after a couple of thirty minute trips to get coffee that would take other people a good five minutes tops, Haley sent someone else and just made fun of me for being in love.

Haley was the weird girl everyone stayed away from in high school and didn't think about them until their tenth graduation anniversary. I wish I could have known her back in high school and I had told her that more than once. She told me that I would have been in a lot of trouble because she wasn't into girls until her senior year and before that she was 'friendly'.

I had talked Bella into double dating with Haley and Brooke a few weeks back. We sat in a small booth together at the steak house a few miles away from the house. The girls thought it would be funny to act like they were all three my dates, so I spent the entire meal having my steak cut up by Brooke, my mouth wiped by Haley and Bella massaging my umm, thigh.

I was beet red by the time we left. As we walked out the door, all three girls grabbed a part of me Haley of course couldn't pass the chance to grab my ass. People stared and I made a mental note to never return to the steak house again for the rest of my life.

I was caught up with work but wanted the hours so I decided to hang out with Haley after Brooke left to go back to whatever it is that she does for Seattle times. While I waited, I sent a text to Bella asking her what she wanted for dinner.

She replied minutes later: I have an upset stomach, if you don't mind just picking up some instant chicken noodle soup and crackers on the way home.

I frowned looking at my phone and decided to call her instead of texting.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel good that's all." her voice echoed and I could tell that she was still in the bathroom.

"Well, I am done with all of my stuff so I'll run by the grocery store and be home soon."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too babe."

I hung up the phone and packed my stuff up. I told Haley that Bella was sick and she told me that it was fine if I needed to leave. I ran by the grocery store and picked up some soup, saltines, Pepto-Bismol and ginger ale. I drove home trying to get there as quickly as possible.

I dropped everything off in the kitchen except for the medicine and made my way upstairs to our bedroom when I heard hacking from the bathroom downstairs.

_Guess she couldn't make it up the stairs._

I walked to the door listening for the movement. She was heaving for a minute until it turned into a sob so I opened the door.

"Bella?" I sat next to her at the toilet.

"Ow." she moaned into her arm that was laying on the rim of the toilet seat.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" I rubbed her back.

"No, it will pass." she whispered into her arm.

I cracked open the bottle of Pepto and poured enough into the little plastic cup that came with it. Bella was still groaning when I tried to get her to lift her head she took one look at the pink liquid and started heaving again. I held her hair back until she cried out in pain holding her sides.

"God I pulled a stomach muscle." she cried.

I rubbed her back while she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. It wasn't much but her stomach wouldn't let up. After a couple of minutes she sat on the floor again and leaned against the tub resting her cheek against the cool tile.

"Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes and I saw a few tears fall down her cheeks. She clutched her stomach and didn't bother to wipe away the tears. I let her cry it out while I ran to the kitchen to get her a drink. When I got back to the bathroom she had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was sobbing.

"That's it Bella I'm taking you to the doctor." I set the cup down and made work of picking her up but right when I touched her, she flinched away.

"Just don't please." she cried into her hands.

"You have to tell me what's wrong then baby." I sat next to her but didn't try to touch her again.

Her sobs grew louder and her body shook with them and I started to get scared. After a couple of minutes she got up and brushed her teeth. She didn't look at me the entire time until she rinsed the brush off and put it away.

I opened my mouth to beg her to tell me what was wrong but she cut me off by jumping into my arms and holding onto me for dear life. She started crying again so I carried her up the room and put her in the bed. I tried pulling away but she whimpered.

"I'm just taking my jacket off." I whispered and she let me go.

I shrugged out of my jacket and set it on the foot of the bed and stripped down to my boxers before getting back in the bed with her. As soon as I was situated, I pulled her into my arms. She didn't have a fever or anything and I was glad for that.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her hair.

She took a shaky breath. "No."

________________________BPOV_______________________________________________________

It had been about two weeks since I visited the doctor. I had tried to tell Edward about the baby everyday but each time I would freeze up and say something else. How was I supposed to tell him?

_Oh hey what are you doing mid September? I know it's our birthdays and all, would you mind if we celebrated another person's birthday as well? Whose you ask? Oh your baby. Yep I'm preggers and all. _

Edward had made it clear and we both had agreed that we weren't ready to start a family yet. Yeah we had our dream jobs and all but we had just gotten together. We had only been together for about four months and we were already living together and now this.

Dr. Layla warned me that symptoms would show up randomly and aside from my breast being ultra super sensitive I was now dealt with the miracle that is morning sickness that decided to hit while I was at work. Chris probably thought I was possessed as I ran out of the kitchenette when he opened his tuna sandwich.

One whiff and my stomach rolled sending me running for the bathroom down the hall with my hand clamped over my mouth. I didn't even have a chance to lock the damn door and jumped when I felt a cool hand gather my hair behind my head so it wasn't in the way.

"Are you alright Bella?" Marnie asked.

"Sure." I mumbled into the toilet.

"Is it food poisoning? The flu?" she asked rubbing my back softly.

"I wish." I muttered pulling myself away from the toilet and sitting against the far wall.

"Are you?" she asked gesturing towards my stomach.

"Yep."

"That's wonderful." she cried hugging me tightly.

"It would be wonderful if my boyfriend hadn't told me we weren't ready for a family yet." I started to cry into her shoulder.

"Oh Bella stop it. Edward loves you."

"I know." I sniffled for a bit before she helped me stand up and told me to go home.

"Saltines were my best friend when I was pregnant with Zoey." she laughed walking me to my car.

I drove home and almost didn't make it inside before my stomach rolled again. I ran purse keys and all straight to the bathroom heaving into the toilet. Edward texted me and it took almost all of my energy to reply asking him to bring me home some soup and crackers. He called and was home less than thirty minutes later.

My stomach hurt from all of the heaving, I could feel a muscle on my side throbbing from the effort. He held my hair and rubbed my back asking me what was wrong and if I needed to go to the doctor. I knew I had to tell him that I had already been to the doctor.

And that sent me into a round of hysterics that scared the both of us. I brushed my teeth and grabbed him like my life depended on him, still crying like a baby. He carried me up to bed and that brings us to where we are now. I'm about to ruin his life.

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?" he rubbed my back.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. It's not like I could hide it from him, I was almost three months along. I couldn't exactly make him believe that I swallowed watermelons for the next six months. Or could I?

_Stop it chicken shit just get this over with._

I rolled over looking him straight in the eyes. He looked hurt that I was upset but I tried to push the guilt aside.

"I'm pregnant."

____________________________EPOV____________________________________________________

_"I'm pregnant."_

"What?" I asked thinking maybe I heard wrong.

"You're going to make me say it again?" she mumbled. "I'm pregnant."

_Damn I did hear correctly. FUCK!_

"How?" I asked stupidly.

"Well Edward you see when a boy and a girl love each other they have certain feelings. Those feelings are called hormones. Sometimes hormones cause the boy and a girl to get together and express their love aka we fucked, the birth control didn't work and now I'm having your baby." she explained really slowly like I had a learning disability.

I stared at her probably like she had a second head. I couldn't think of what to say to her. I mean seriously at a loss for words here.

"Can you just say something please? I mean I know you didn't want kids so soon but this silence is killing me." she said.

There were no tears in her eyes and I could tell that she was starting to get pissed off at me but I still couldn't find words. It was like at the word pregnant, my brain switched ,my talking button off and I turned into a vegetable. I couldn't even move my arms if I wanted too.

Bella stood up quickly and grabbed her jacket from the closet. She put it on and walked to the door. "I'm sorry. I can't stay here if you're not going to talk to me." she opened the door and I finally found my tongue.

Where was it exactly? In the bottom of my stomach swimming around with the bran muffin I had for breakfast.

"Bella." I called.

She didn't answer and I jumped up calling her name and chasing after her. She hadn't made it down the hall.

"I'm sorry, that just caught me off guard I mean. Are you sure?" I grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Yeah I'm positive."

"How long have you known?"

"About two weeks. I wanted to tell you really I did but it just. I couldn't." she still hadn't looked at me.

"It's alright."

"No it's not. You already said that we weren't ready for a baby." she said to the wall.

"Bella. I love you and you love me. If your pregnant then that meant that it was meant to be this way."

_Okay Dr. Phil way to play like you aren't scared shitless. Well she is obviously scared so I might as well be brave for the both of us even if it is just a front. Sure super man. Hey, it's Dazzleman thank you very much._

"Edward I'm scared."

"Do you want to have the baby?" I asked praying to god that she wasn't going to consider killing our baby.

"Of course I want the baby. It's ours. Do you?"

I let out a big sigh of relief. "Absolutely baby." I kissed her nose before dragging her back to the bedroom.

We laid down on the bed together just holding each other. I let my hand rest on her flat stomach smiling at the idea of her being swollen with my baby in a few short months.

"So what did you find out at the doctors?" I asked her quietly.

"That I couldn't get more birth control until I did a urine test. I think she knew I was pregnant the second she saw me. She told me that I was pregnant and talked to me about my options. I told her that I wanted the baby, I mean I'm scared but I couldn't think for a second that I would ever give up my baby or kill it." she put her hand over mine on her stomach.

"Then she gave me a sonogram. The pictures are in my trunk beside the tire iron because I was trying to hide them from you. She told me that I was around two, two and a half months so now it's more like three. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out."

"Don't baby. I understand that you were scared but I want you to be able to tell me anything." I kissed her forehead.

"I know I just kind of freaked because it's so soon." she ran her hand through my hair a couple of times.

"Well technically Bells. We have known each other since we were born. If we hadn't been so blindly retarded we would have been together years ago. So technically we have been together forever." I smiled.

"You know what I mean Edward." she laughed. "We are young."

"That just means that we get to go to Disney world and go on the rides with our kids instead of being the old dude with the false hip that holds the coats while his kids go on them. It's ideal."

"Oh my god. I am just saying that we are really young. We are going to be parents."

"I know why you're acting like this." I smiled ruefully.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be pregnant on your birthday, no drinking for the legal adult. Shame on you Bells really more worried about your alcohol intake than the fact that we are having a baby. I see where your priorities are, you alco-" she cut me off by punching me in the gut.

"You're such a jerk. I am so not worried about being able to drink on my birthday. It was just a thought we just bought a house and now we are having a baby."

"You know what we need? A dog. That would be the perfect addition." she raised her eyebrow. "You know, two perfect jobs, a beautiful house, a kid on the way, we need a dog."

"Edward your ridiculous." she laughed kissing my shoulder. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm not going to lie, I'm pretty much scared shitless but I am happy. I told you I wanted you to have my babies. It's sooner than we thought it would be but hey play with the hand god dealt you or whatever that saying is."

"I'm glad." she whispered.

"You know what we should do right?" I asked sitting up.

"What?" she sat up with me.

"We should tell everyone."

"Well duh." she laughed. "Pretty soon it will be obvious I'm not smuggling melons or beach balls in my shirt."

"No like right now."

"I don't want to do it over the phone Edward." Bella kissed my shoulder. "My dad is going to freak out, so I would much rather do it in person, I have always wanted to yell 'Run Forest RUUUUN!' and have an actual excuse to do so."

_Shit Charlie. Fuck. Right when I get on his good side I push myself right back out of it. The term one step forward three steps back applies as well._

"Edward. I was just joking you know." Bella laughed.

"Wh- oh yeah of course." I gulped. "Do you want to take a weekend trip to Forks? We could leave now, be back Sunday afternoon."

"Sure, I'll pack everything if you want to call and make sure the gang is going to be there."

"Alright." I kissed her lips softly and grabbed my cell sending out a text to everyone asking if they would be home this weekend.

I was packing our toiletries when my phone started beeping.

**Em: duh, I have 2 work Sunday tho. R u 2 coming to forks?**

**Rose: Of course, see u guys this weekend?**

**Alice: OMG R U KIDDING ME? UR COMIN TO VISIT?????**

**Jasper: Alice is screaming about a visit? We are going to be home.**

**Alice: Hello? R U COMING? WHEN?**

**Alice: ANSWER ME!**

**Alice: HOW RUDE!**

I chuckled at Alice's persistence. I didn't reply to her just to keep her guessing. Bella was humming as she packed our duffle bags. She was going to be a wonderful mother I could just tell. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Does this mean I can call you mommy now?" I whispered in her ear and she shuddered.

"Hm, I really don't think you want me calling you daddy in our wild throws of passion." she laughed.

I pulled away putting my chin in my hand like I was in deep thought. Bella turned around and gasped before throwing a pair of jeans at my face.

"That is totally perverse Cullen." she laughed. "Put those in the bag please."

We had been on the road for about an hour when Bella started. "Okay gotta go to the bathroom pull over please."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to pee, you know it happens when you have too much to drink or an extra little person in your body bouncing on your bladder like it's a trampoline." she explained.

"You didn't even know you were pregnant two weeks ago and the baby is already moving around?" I asked.

"I don't know I mean I was peeing a lot but I just thought I was drinking mo- why are we still talking I have to pee."

"Can you hold it until we get to Forks?"

"Do you want the upholstery of your precious Volvo to be defiled?"

"Um, look a gas station." I smiled pulling into the 7-11.

Bella ran inside while I pumped gas filling the tank up just to be safe. She came out a few minutes later with her hands full of crap.

"What is all that?"

"Well I thought you would want a trucker hat seeing as we are on a road trip." she said as she pulled a hat out of the pile of goodies and putting it on me. "And you can't have a road trip big or small without turkey jerky, Hershey's chocolate bars with almonds, sour cream and onion chips, and." she made a big show of pulling out. "GIANT ROUTE 44 SIZED CHERRY SLURPEE!"

"Well where are the gummy worms?" I asked.

"Um, they didn't have any." she lied. "Fine, they make your teeth feel funny and they just taste gross."

"Okay so let me get this straight." I closed the gas tank and took my receipt. "Here in a little while, I will have to wake up in the middle of the night to make you weird combos of food. I'm going to have to travel miles across town for a certain fruit or veggie because you just have to have it. And you can't let me have gummy worms?"

"Well, you got me pregnant. So as daddy, you have to travel miles to take care of me and our baby." she smiled.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" she smiled innocently. "You got me pregnant? Travel miles to take care of me? Our baby? Or daddy?"

"Daddy."

"Well daddy, if we stand here any longer we aren't going to make it to Forks anytime soon so let's go."

"Fine mommy." I laughed helping her get in the car with all of her goodies.

We drove the rest of the way to our home town laughing and singing along with the radio. We had a giant argument about who was better Hey Monday or Paramore. I tried to tell Bella that they sounded the same. She flipped out on me that Paramore came first, Hey Monday was good but they sounded like they were trying to be just like them.

The argument ended when we entered Forks city limits and Bella screamed that I needed to pull over. I got to the shoulder of the highway just in time for turkey jerky-sourcreamandonion-Hershey chocolate and GIANT ROUTE 44 CHERRY SLURPEE remade their appearance.

I handed her a piece of gum when she got back in the car and we were off. "You ready for this?" I asked as we pulled into my parent's driveway.

"Hmm, yep what about you Forest?" she smirked.

_Chief Swan and a gun. Pregnant unmarried daughter SHIT BALLS!_

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**So I am so sure that you knew what was going on but ha, this is what I want so pooh on you if you don't like it.**

**V: Very mature Ashley very very mature.**

**A: Whatever.**

**How is Charlie going to react??? Can we sense violence??? Hmmm the world may never know. Oh who am I kidding you will find out sooner rather than later.**

**anyways, this is what I want to go with the story, it makes me happy and a couple of people have been asking for babies and stuff in the reviews so hopefully it sufices everyone. It is different from SFH I mean this is chapter 28 so yeah, in SFH Bella got pregnant in chapter 2.**

**Also I did my research with this whole thing so I am more knowledgeable about pregnancy then a uterus. Well never mind I'm not going to say that because I have a feeling you baby gurus are going to shoot down my thunder. Well I already wrote up to chapter 41 so yep I already know what's happening and so does V.**

**V: *dances around pointing at you* in your face!!!**

**XOXO Ashley umm shall we try for 540??? No I want 547.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own it....**

**Ooooh, you guys are so awesome. As promised here you goes. I just got off work so as soon as I saw that I got what I asked for I hurried to post this. Your welcome.**

Chapter 29: ETL

BPOV:

_Flashback: summer before everyone started grade five._

_Alice and Bella were spending the day in the Brandon's back yard together. Edward's parents had forced him to go with them to visit relatives in California for the week. The two girls were bored to tears as they lay in the grass soaking up the non existent sun._

"_I think I want a boyfriend this year." Alice yawned._

"_Why?" Bella asked._

"_Well I don't know. How can we expect to get married and have babies if we don't play the field."_

"_Have you been talking to your cousin Trista again?" Bella laughed sitting up._

"_Of course I have she is in high school and she told me that a girl like me should start looking." Alice explained._

"_We aren't even in junior high yet and your talking about finding the one?" Bella rolled her eyes._

"_Hey, I want to get married one day. I'm not so sure about the baby thing but I know I want a husband that I can cuddle up and watch the rugrats with." Alice shrugged plucking pieces of grass up and making a pile in front of her._

"_What if your husband doesn't like Rugrats?" Bella asked._

"_Then we will get a divorce or I will brainwash him." Alice shrugged again and went back to her grass pile._

"_I want babies." Bella whispered. "Lots of them with green eyes." _

"_You mean you want to have babies with Edward?" Alice laughed._

"_Ew, no he is my best friend. I just want babies with his eyes." Bella blushed as she caught a potato bug and watched it walk across her hand and roll into a ball._

"_You have to have his babies if you want them to have his green eyes duh B." Alice said looking up. "Ew, put that bug down you weirdo." _

"_What it's just a potato bug. If you ever want kids you need to be used to bugs and gross stuff. My mom told me that kids are messy and boys are grosser than girls." _

"_I don't want kids its official. Eww. I would rather have a monkey in a diaper." Alice said blowing on her pile of grass and watching the blades of grass fly a few feet._

"_I think babies are cute. I like some bugs so it couldn't be that bad."_

"_Do you just want babies because your mom and dad never gave you brothers and sisters?" Alice grabbed her hello kitty purse and pulled out her plastic mirror._

"_I don't know. Could be I guess. I just know I want babies with Edward's green eyes." _

"_Hm, well let me give you a makeover so we can find you a boyfriend this year." Alice pulled out her Lisa Frank make up case._

"_No, I don't wear makeup." Bella stood up._

"_Come on Bella just a little?" Alice pouted. "You have to start playing the field too if you want babies."_

"_I'm never going to have a boyfriend. Your not putting that nasty smelling stuff near my face." Bella stomped back to the house._

"_You and Edward are going to have babies." Alice laughed as she turned back to the mirror and applied her watermelon lip smacker._

"What are you laughing about babe?" Edward brought me out of my memories.

"Oh, I was just thinking about this one time Alice and I were talking about babies. I realized that was the first time she tried to force Bella Barbie on me."

"Oh." he fidgeted nervously.

"What's wrong?" I grabbed his hand rubbing calming circles into his knuckles.

"Um, well we are here. I'm nervous telling your father that we're having a baby. I mean we haven't been together for long I'm scared he is going to put to use that gun."

He wouldn't look at me as he made his revelation and I was glad because I was sure that I was blood red trying to hold back from laughing in his face. He looked so adorable afraid that he was going to get shot because we were having a baby.

"Edward, this is the twenty first century. We live together so I'm sure that people know that we don't just talk taxes at night." I giggled. "So we're having a baby out of wedlock we have known each other since day one."

"I know but still. He just started liking me and now this is so different. I don't want him to feel like I took advantage of you or anything." Edward gulped.

I couldn't help but laughing out loud. When I opened my eyes I could see that he was blushing and I started to feel bad.

"Hey, why don't we just go in there and get it over with? If the reaction is bad we will leave asap. If my dad pulls a gun I would love to scream the whole 'Run Forest' thing but I wont. I will run beside you-well you will probably have to either piggy back me or drag me along because running and Bella don't mix and I don't want you to get shot because I fell down." I rambled.

Edward looked at me before he burst out laughing. "How do you do that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Make me go from scared shitless to laughing?"

"I don't know I guess I'm just good like that I guess." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." He said pulling me to him and kissing me sweetly.

I tried to deepen the kiss until out of the corner of my eye I could see our families standing at the huge window in the living room. I pulled away from Edward our lips making a loud smack as they broke apart.

"What?" he asked.

"Well everyone is staring as much as I love kissing you I don't like having an audience." I blushed deeply.

"Well it's too late to leave now." Edward breathed. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded not trusting my voice at that point. Sure I was trying to have a brave face but the truth was it wasn't too much turkey jerky and cherry slush that made me sick. My stomach was in knots just thinking about telling our friends and family about the baby.

Edward made his way over to my side of the car and helped me out grabbing my hand firmly in his. We walked up to the door and it swung open before he could reach for the handle. Alice was jumping up and down but had a impatient look on her face that sort of scared the crap out of me.

"What took you guys long enough? You've been sitting outside for like twenty minutes now." she grabbed my arm leading us into the living room.

I refused to release Edward's hand my body racked with nervousness. He wrapped his arm around my waste and kissed my temple. "It will be fine." he whispered.

"Ha, that's not what you said five minutes ago in the car." I laughed.

Alice turned around looking at us questioningly before walking into the living room leaving us alone together in the hall. Edward hugged me tightly and I took a deep breath.

"Let's just get this over with kay?" I pulled away.

"Alright if you want." he kissed my lips softly before pulling me into the room.

"Bella Edward." Esme stood up.

I hugged everyone giving my parents an extra squeeze. I don't know maybe it was paranoia or something but I was scared that they were going to freak out and that would be the last time I would be able to hug them. Let's blame it on the pregnancy hormones and what not.

I sat down on the loveseat next to Edward. I couldn't tell if the wet between our hands was from him sweating balls or me or maybe the both of us. Everyone sat back down and looked at us questioningly. I was too scared to say anything so I nudged Edward in his side.

He looked at me like I asked him to bury a body for me and opened his mouth. No sound came out and he looked like a fish out of water for about a minute. I heard Emmett snicker then groan after Rosalie smacked him in the head. I couldn't even smile.

"Um, well you guys asked us to be here are you going to say something or are we going to enjoy this uncomfortable silence?" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at me apologetically and I knew that I was going to be the one to talk.

_Way to leave the mother of your child hanging chicken shit!_

"Oh, yeah your right we asked you to be here." I laughed nervously.

"And we are so.." my mother started.

"Well, um."

_How the fuck do I do this? And how in the hell did I get stuck with telling everyone? As if it wasn't hard enough to tell Edward earlier now I have to tell everyone? Not fair. _

"Is everything alright?" Charlie stood up and Edward cringed a little but not enough for everyone to notice.

"Sure it is. Sit back down." I wiped the sweat off of my forehead on the back of my hand.

"Well you got me all nervous kid I think I'll stand." he explained and I think Edward whimpered a little.

_Oh my god I'm in love with a fraidy cat. God help us all._

"Your making me extra nervous standing so please sit down." I was trying to stall.

"Bella just spit it out." Jasper laughed.

_What happened to quiet Jasper? Now he's all blabber mouth Jasper like Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde. Asshole._

"BELLA'S PREGNANT!" Edward yelled out loud making me jump a foot in the air.

"WHAT?" was heard simultaneously throughout the room.

Alice jumped up and ran over to us pulling us into a hug squealing about shopping and booties or something but my eyes never left the parents. They were frozen, shock I guess mouths wide open and eyes all glassy. My dad's face started to turn pink a little as he walked over to us.

"Daddy." I squeaked.

_Please don't._ I thought as he raised his arm.

I closed my eyes trying to prepare myself for the sound of the punch that he was clearly going to deliver to Edward. I felt the couch shift and opened my eyes to find my father hugging Edward tightly. Edward looked just as shocked as I felt.

I looked around the room to find Emmett frozen, Rose walking over to me and Jasper was containing Alice before she attacked us again with hugs. Carlisle was standing near my father and Edward I guess thinking the same thing that I had thought and trying to make sure no violence occurred.

My mother and Esme were crying to each other smiling and laughing. Rose hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you B." she whispered.

"Thanks Rosie." hugged her back.

"You know Em and I are going to start trying after the wedding. Don't tell anyone though okay." she whispered in my ear. "Your going to be a wonderful mother B."

_Hormones are definitely not in check this week people no sir they are not._

I started crying on Rose possibly as hard as I had cried on Edward back at the house. Hands started patting my back softly and I looked up to find my mother and Esme smiling.

"What did I say about we could wait a little while for grandkids huh?" Esme fake scolded me pulling me into a hug.

"It wasn't planned that's for sure." I sniffled.

"How far along are you B?" Alice bounced an I realized that all of the guys had left the room.

_Oh shit they are beating the fuck out of Edward._

I started to panic and my mother must of noticed because she grabbed my hand. "Don't worry baby they are just congratulating him. Carlisle wont let anything happen." She laughed.

"B?" Alice squealed.

"Almost three months." I explained looking down at my shoes.

"So your due around your birthdays? Weird." Rose laughed at Alice's remark.

"Way to go genius." she patted the top of her head.

"Yep a little closer to the end or so the doctor told me."

"How do you feel about being a mom baby?" my mom wiped my eyes with a tissue.

"I'm scared but so happy I mean when I was talking to the doctor she started talking about adoption and abortion and I yelled at her. Like yelled at her." I laughed.

"You and Edward are going to be wonderful parents." Esme patted my back.

"This sucks." Alice pouted.

"What?"

"Well, you live in Seattle we live in Forks if I ever plan on seeing the little booger I'm going to have to drive for like three and a half hours." she exclaimed.

"It will be fine pixie." I laughed.

"No it wont I'm going to talk to Jasper I think a move is in our future."

"Alice your not moving to Seattle."

"You can't tell me what to do. Just because your going to be a mother doesn't mean you have any control over me." she yelled.

I looked at Esme and my mother silently asking for help. "And they aren't my parents either so don't even try it." she smiled.

"Whatever Alice." I huffed.

"Silly Bella, Jasper is opening his own practice and Seattle is in desperate need of psychologists so we were already planning on moving out there." she laughed hugging me.

"Oh. That's wonderful. Not the whole Seattle full of crazies but you know what I mean." I hugged her back laughing.

"Well damn Emmett and I were waiting until after the wedding to tell everyone but we are moving to Mercer Island that's like a ferry ride away from you guys." Rose laughed.

"Since when are all my babies moving away?" Esme sniffed.

"Since we got old and boring." my mother hugged her. "It's alright that just means we can go out there and bother them."

"I know that Alice wasn't my child but still it would have been nice to just have one of the kids around here." she cried.

And that started me on my own personal crying jag.

_Damn hormones_.

___________________________EPOV____________________________________________________

Yeah I'm a giant pussy. Bella was sitting next to me trying to find the courage that obviously was lost on me to tell everyone that we were pregnant. Charlie stood up and you could say that he scared me into blurting out the news.

Okay yelled out the news causing everyone to jump. Then to scare the shit out of me Charlie started walking over to me lifting his arm. You know that thing people say about seeing your life flash before your eyes when you think your about to die? It's true.

But two flashes in I was pulled off of the couch into a tight hug. At first the only thing I could think about was questioning the reason behind this man and all of his hugging but that turned into eternal gratitude that he didn't decide to use my body as his own personal punching bag.

_That would of sucked balls._

Everyone was congratulating us and I saw Bella crying on Rose's shoulder but the guys pulled me out of the room and into the back yard instead of letting me comfort her.

"Don't worry about it son the girls will take care of her." Charlie squeezed my shoulder.

"Your not pissed?" I asked nervously.

"Well I could be pissed off. I could beat the shit out of you but then you wouldn't be able to provide for my daughter and my grand child so I think I'm going to go with proud. You two are going to be great parents." he explained.

"Thank you. We weren't trying for it or anything but we are more than capable of taking care of a baby."

"Why are you so nervous?" my dad asked.

I looked up giving him one of those 'just found out I'm gonna be a fucking daddy what do you think I'm nervous about?' look and he backed off.

"Oh Eddie you should of seen your face little brother when Charlie walked over to you." Emmett laughed loudly and I saw Jasper snicker.

"My name is Edward dickhead. Of course I was scared I just blurted out I got my girlfriend pregnant in front of her father the chief of police." I explained. "Wouldn't you be nervous too?"

"Well I have Rosie and the chief here doesn't have any other kids that we know about. Ew, dude Bella has always been a little sister to me that's just gross Edward." Emmett gagged.

"Whatever."

"So your going to be a father how does it feel?" Jasper clapped my shoulder.

"Um, I don't think it's hit me yet. When I get any type of feeling back to my body I'll let you know." I gulped.

"Your going to be alright son." my dad walked up.

"He'd better." Charlie growled and I looked at him nervously. "Calm down kid I'm not gonna hit yah." he laughed.

We talked for a few more minutes before we decided to go inside. My dad wanted to take everyone out to celebrate. Walking into the living room we found all of the women huddled together and crying.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously pulling Bella out of the middle and into my arms.

"Welcome to hormonal overload son." my dad laughed.

"Well it started with me telling Bella that Jazzy and I were moving to Seattle to open his practice and then Rose admitted that she and Emmett were moving close by after the wedding. Esme started getting upset that everyone is leaving her and then Bella started crying and domino affect we all started crying." Alice sniffled into Jaspers shirt.

"Hey I'm pmsing so I have an excuse to be emotional." Rose laughed as Emmett grimaced.

"Alright Esme and I are going to treat everyone to dinner tonight to celebrate the news. I'm sure that your all hungry so lets go." my dad gestured towards the coat closet and door.

As we were putting on our coats and agreeing that we would all ride with Alice in her SUV and the parents would take my fathers car Bella's stomach growled loudly. Everyone turned to look at her before they busted out laughing.

"Well sounds like the little one is hungry too so lets go." My mother laughed as we stepped out.

"That was so embarrassing." Bella whispered.

"It's fine. You haven't really eaten food today since you got sick earlier so its natural." I kissed her temple.

We piled into the banana yellow View with Alice and Bella upfront. I sat next to Jasper and we listened to our girls chat-well more like we listened to Alice gab about what she was going to buy for the baby that wasn't due for months. Rose and Emmett sat in the far back making out or whatever they were doing.

"Have you about baby names yet?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Well I just told Edward today about the baby so no we haven't." Bella blushed.

"How did our little Eddie take the news?" Emmett bellowed from the back.

I turned around to flick him in the head for the nickname but Rose slapped him harshly. "That is their business you big oaf."

"Thank you Rosie." I laughed.

"Even though if you wanted you could share." she said innocently.

I rolled my eyes and Bella looked back at me.

"Well you could say that he took it like the parents did." she answered.

"So he walked up to you like he was going to punch you and hugged you instead. Not cool Eddie violence is not the answer." Emmett growled.

"No you idiot, I froze. I didn't say anything or move at all for a few minutes."

"Oh, sorry." he laughed.

We made it to the restaurant Bella grabbed my hand leading me to the side of the building while everyone went to get a table. I followed her thinking that she was probably going to get sick again or something. She surprised me by jumping in my arms and kissing me roughly. I reciprocated until we needed to breath.

"What was that for?" I gasped.

"I'm just really happy I can't believe they took it so well." she laughed.

"Oh well in that case me too." I laughed before kissing her again.

Our tongues dueled and she braided her fingers into my hair until we were interrupted by a throat clearing. "Um, they sent me out to get you guys." Jasper laughed.

Bella buried her flaming face into my chest mumbling something unintelligible. I led her to the entrance with an still snickering Jasper right before we walked inside he turned around and laughed.

"Hey Bells, be happy that it wasn't Emmett he would of made fun of you all night. I on the other hand will let it slide." he rubbed her arm.

"Thanks Jazz." she said.

"At least for now." he laughed wagging his eyebrows and rushing inside.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Awww, Group hug??? Nah okay sorry a little too into our training from work. WE ARE FAMILY is the new moto it makes me want to barf.**

**So haha okay I know people wanted violence with Charlie but in SFH he was dead I wanted to add humor to my story because I beleive I am naturally a funny person. Eh, maybe. I don't know. Okay alright. the pregnancy is going to be a little slower then SFH so yeah I have done my research. YEP. **

**Magic number you ask??? 588 yeah its high but I think we can do it. My goal is 1000 before I complete the story, so I actually have a really long time to get to 1000 becuase I am nowhere near finished with my baby. **

**Okay enough gab. You know what to do. MAKE ME HAPPY. haha **

**XOXO Ashley**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

**Oh my Carlisle you ladies freakin rock my glitter off (haha a little sparkly Edward joke at 12 at night) this is new to me the whole updating late at night so hopefully it works out for my benefit. Trying to stick to my word you all blew me out of the fucking water. **

**I have to thank Veronica without your review I would of waited until tomorrow but V and I were laughing and figured it was best that we respect your wishes. I was quakin in my boots..-insert sarcasm?**

**For those of you wondering her review was update or i'll kill u. Subtle but don't think it's going to work everytime my deary.**

Chapter 30 ETL

BPOV:

As soon as we walked to the table I could tell that this celebration of z-baby was going to be interesting. As soon as our families came into view I was caught off guard by a very bouncy Alice grabbing and dragging me to sit beside her.

"I want to sit as close as possible to my best friend and her wittle itty bitty baby." she cooed patting my flat stomach.

"Alice please stop it." I laughed.

Edward took the seat on the other side of me as our waiter, a very dark and rustic Indian looking fellow walked over standing behind Carlisle who was directly across me. He was extremely tall like we're talking six foot eight or nine Michael Jordon shit. He had dark skin and large black eyes. To anyone that wasn't dating Edward Cullen, he would be hot.

"Hi I'm Jacob I'll be your waiter tonight." he smiled sending me a small wink.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me and throw the arm that was hanging on the back of my chair across my shoulders giving me a quick squeeze. I leaned into his embrace affectionately. He kissed the top of my head and I heard Jacob clear his throat.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked the table rather rudely.

"That would be wonderful. Bella you being the guest of honor should go first." Esme smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, I'll have a sprite." I said to the fork laying beside the empty plate in front of me as my stomach started rolling.

_Shit balls. Why do they call it morning sickness? IT IS CLEARLY SIX THIRTY PM PEOPLE!_

"You alright there Miss?" Jacob asked.

I couldn't talk for fear that I would start dry heaving on the table. Emmett would have never let me live it down if that happened so I focused on breathing in and out. Edward rubbed my arms and gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head a couple times before that affected my nausea.

"Bella why don't we get you to the restroom okay?" Alice asked standing up.

She led me to the restroom and sat me on the counter cooing to me that everything would be fine. I washed my face in cool water and sat there breathing softly. Alice pulled out her makeup bag and fixed the bags under my eyes because that was really important at the moment. I was just about to go back out to the table when the door flew open and Rose walked in.

"Oh my god, you have to get out here and see this." she squealed in grand Alice fashion grabbing our hands and dragging us back out to the table.

"Good lord Rose what's gotten into you?" I laughed.

"Shhhh." she said stopping at the partition. "You have to be quiet, I'm talking ninja moves Prego got that?" she said.

_Has everyone decided to start doing crack or something? _I thought Rose never acted like this, Alice maybe yeah but never Rose.

"Alright just show us damn it." Alice jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay ready?" Rose whispered.

Both Alice and I nodded and she pointed to the bar. Jacob our waiter was yelling at a tall blonde girl dressed rather skanky. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail and her bright orange shorts barely covered her ass cheeks and her white tank top was more like a sports bra.

"So?" I asked.

"Just wait." Rose snickered moving us a little closer.

"But Jakey I need some more money." she whined.

"No T. I can't afford the rent and the bills and take care of your medical bills. What about the money you're making at work?" Jacob growled.

"But Jakey I only have one more installment on the deposit and Dr. Carr will do the surgery for me." she whined.

"You're talking like this is a life threatening surgery T. I think our electricity is more important than your boob job."

Both Alice and I stared at Rose trying to figure out why in the hell this was so important. She winked at us and whispered a quick 'just give it a sec, it's so worth it' and turned back to the couple at the bar. As funny as it was I was starving but kept listening.

"I can't believe you. I thought we agreed that once I got the surgery I would make more money at work. I'm putting everything into my deposit. All of the girls told me that once I got my surgery, I could expect to bring home double." the blonde whined.

"What do you think she does?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"I call stripper." I giggled.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Rose whisper yelled.

"Why are you being like this? I thought you loved me Jakey." The blonde made a whole show of looking on the bar for a napkin and wiping her face.

"Tanya we have been together for what? Three months. That isn't love, you moved into my apartment after a week. You told me that you loved me. I just don't want to do this anymore." Jacob turned around.

"You're breaking up with me? No-no-no NO! You do not break up with me." she screeched.

My stomach rumbled loudly. "Alright we saw a break up I have to eat something or I'm going to die of starvation." I whispered.

"Bella do you realize who that is?" Rose laughed.

"Um should I?" I asked. Alice was laughing so hard she was leaning against the bar to stay upright.

"Just look Bella." Rose grabbed my face and pointed it towards the now fighting couple.

The blonde threw a drink in Jacob's face and turned around and I froze. Of all the restaurants in the state of Washington, the girl that almost ruined my life a year and a half ago was standing by the bar screaming her lungs out at our waiter. Tanya Denali ladies and gentlemen. The only thing that kept me in high spirits was the fact that the slut was in a hooters uniform.

"Oh B you were wrong she isn't a stripper." Alice gasped clinging to my arm as we made it back to the table.

Edward looked worried as we sat back down. "Is everything alright baby? You were in there for a while."

"Yeah, just nauseas but I'm all better now." I explained.

There was no way I was bringing up Tanya's appearance tonight or ever because I knew that he would start his blame game again. I trusted Alice and Rose not to say anything either and from the looks they were giving me they understood that I just wanted to enjoy the night.

"Sorry about the delay. Here are your drinks." Jacob said softly placing the drinks in front of everyone. "Are we ready to order?"

I hadn't even looked at the menu yet so I snatched the closest one and started looking through the main courses. My stomach growled loudly as I looked over the different burgers. I blushed and looked up before everyone started laughing.

"Well I think we should start off with a few appetizers." Carlisle chuckled. "My grandchild sounds really hungry."

It was so weird, everyone was taking the whole baby news extremely well. I watched as Carlisle practically glowed talking about grandchildren. My parents were holding hands at the end of the table smiling widely at me and of course I started crying.

"What's the matter baby?" Edward rubbed my arm.

"I-I'm just really happy." I wiped my eyes sniffling and my stomach growled again. "And really hungry."

"Well, we will fix that." Jacob said. "I'll bring some bread out as soon as I get your appetizer order."

"Thank you." I blushed.

Everyone ordered an appetizer under the pretenses that we would all trade and share so we could have variety. As soon as Jacob disappeared he reappeared with a basket of bread and honey butter spread. I think I might have squealed a little as he set it in front of me but I didn't care.

"So have you told your bosses?" my dad asked as I fed Edward a piece of my bread.

"Um, Marnie found me in the bathroom after Chris opened his tuna sandwich so she knows. I'm pretty sure she told him. It will be fine it's not like it's a tough job or anything." I explained.

"What about lifting Bella? You said that you grocery shop for the label and deliver lunches and cases of water." Carlisle asked.

"Wow there doctor. I will figure something out." I laughed.

"He's just looking out for you and our grandbaby." my dad said proudly.

_Why did I ever think he was going to freak out again? Cause I'm a re-re. _

"I'll talk to Marnie and Chris when I go back to work on Monday and we will come up with something."

"This is so exciting. I mean I know I'm not blood or anything but still. I'm going to be Aunty Alice and that means shopping. Spoiling the little booger to death with all of the toys and fancy clothes I lay my hands on." Alice clapped excitedly causing all of us to laugh.

"Blood doesn't have anything to do with it Alice. Your family." I patted her hand.

"I love you B." she hugged me.

The appetizers were set on the table and we realized that we ordered way too much so we just ate on those instead of ordering main courses. We talked about everything from Emmett and Rosalie's wedding that was in about a month as we ate.

"B-baby, I had an open spot for you as bride's maid I refused to fill the spot. Are you interested?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure? I mean wit-" she cut me off.

"Shut up be-atch you owe me. You're going with Alice and I to look at dresses tomorrow. My cousin Emily is going to be my maid of honor but we already found her dress."

"Well it doesn't look like I have a choice so sure Rosie, I would love to be a bride's maid." I laughed.

"You're right you don't have a choice. Rose and I were already planning the whole kidnapping and forcing you to be a bridesmaid if we had to duct tape you to a wheelchair to get you down the isle." Alice said casually as she sipped her tea.

"Um, yeah I am willing to be your bridesmaid ,no need to pull out the duct tape."

I ate entirely too much but the fried cheese sticks and mushrooms were just begging to be devoured. I finally gave up leaning into Edward's arms letting out a happy sigh. He snaked his arm around and rested it on my stomach. I decided to be funny and bloated it out.

"Are you ready for me to get all fat and swollen?" I whispered.

"Bella your absurd." he chuckled.

"Hey I'm just wondering if you're going to find me attractive when it looks like I'm smuggling melons. I would understand if you didn't, you know. I feel gross when I'm pmsing but this is a whole other problem." I laughed.

"Bella I found you beautiful before you hit puberty, I found you breathtaking when you had braces and tried to cut your own bangs." I blushed. "I love you more than anything. And the fact that you're going to get bigger as our child grows just means that our baby is healthy and that you're healthy. I find the fact that you're carrying my baby extremely sexy."

I kissed him softly touched by his words when we heard a collective 'awwww' from our audience. I pulled away blushing fiercely. It was all too easy to get caught up in the 'Edward Bella' bubble of life. It followed us around and caught us off guard all the time but it was magical.

"You two are so cute." my mother cried.

"Oh Renee calm down." Esme laughed. "You remember when the kids were four and Bella refused to get in the bathtub with Edward because boys were icky?"

"Yeah looks like she might have changed her mind about that one." my mother laughed.

I blushed into Edward's shoulder as everyone decided to talk about our past. It was weird usually when two people fall in love, you have the excitement of finding out every little detail of their life but for Edward and myself we had known each other for our whole lives.

I knew that he had a scar on his right butt cheek because he pissed me off while we were playing and I put his Tonka trunk under him as he sat down. That was one out of maybe four trips to the ER that Edward endured in our lifetime. My count was somewhere in the hundreds.

"I remember when Edward first saw Bella's boobs." Emmett laughed and I groaned. "We were at La Push and Alice forced Bella into a skimpy bikini."

"Ooh, I remember the hot pink one with the little black skulls." Alice giggled excitedly.

_Leave it to Alice to remember that._ I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways before I was so rudely interrupted." Emmett scowled at Alice who stuck her tongue out at him. "Bella stole one of Eddie's shirts and put it on but Alice wouldn't have any of it so she started yanking on it. The next thing we know Bella and Alice are in the sand rolling around. Alice ended up straddling Bella and yanking the shirt up and over her head causing the bathing suit to ride up. Edward just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights."

Everyone started laughing including my father, which sort of pissed me off but I didn't hold a grudge. We were having fun. I embarrassed Emmett as payback by bringing up his Rose shrine I came across when he first met her. He gave pouted for the rest of dinner only getting excited when Jacob brought out the dessert menus.

Edward and I shared a menu and he noticed my blush when I saw that their featured desert was strawberry shortcake. He kissed my temple and asked me to share a slice of white chocolate lava cake and who was I to refuse? He fed me small bites as I leaned against him tiredly.

We all walked out of the restaurant extremely full and satisfied. Alice made me sit upfront with her again but Edward massaged my shoulders from the seat behind me on the ride home so I didn't complain.

"So are you going to find out what you're having or wait for a surprise B?" Rose asked me at some point.

"Well I think we should find out because we need to decorate the nursery." I looked back at Edward questioningly.

"Yeah, I agree. I know we were planning on using that room for a nursery, I just didn't realize it was going to be so soon." he laughed.

"Me neither."

"When is your next doctor's appointment?" Alice asked.

"I have to call and make one, I figured maybe in a couple of weeks. If my calculations are right, I'm around 12 weeks and I already got the sonogram done at ten weeks. I will have to call the doctor's office and ask them when I should come in again."

"What are you guys hoping for?" Emmett asked.

"Anything happy and healthy." Edward answered happily.

"Ditto." I smiled.

We were staying at the Cullen's for the weekend planning on leaving around noon Sunday. I was tired after riding in the car for so long and ready for bed before we even got to the house. After a quick goodnight to everyone they left and we stepped inside.

I told Edward that I was going straight to bed but he wanted to say goodnight to his parents so I went upstairs to wait for him. I grabbed one of his old shirts from high school and went to the bathroom. I stripped down to my underwear and looked in the mirror.

Nothing looked different except for my boobs, they weren't huge but if you looked really close there was some size difference. I poked my stomach out trying to get an idea of what was going to happen once I started to show.

"Hey beautiful." Edward whispered.

I jumped in the air with a yelp. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry I was just admiring my beautiful girlfriend." He walked over and kissed me on the nose.

"When do I get the name change to baby momma?" I asked seriously.

"You're funny. You already are, the second you told me that you were pregnant." He said rubbing my bare stomach. "I just like calling you my beautiful, beautiful girlfriend sounds better then beautiful baby momma."

"Eww your right, but then I can't call you my handsome baby daddy." I pouted.

"You can call me whatever you want."

"Likewise." I leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Hmm, well I think that I want to celebrate. If you're up for it that is?"

"What are we celebrating?"

"The fact that we made a baby." he said with a 'duh'.

"Hmm, so your version of celebrating making a baby is umm doing what we did to make a baby?" he nodded. "Is it just me or is that ridiculous?"

"It's just you. To me it's just logical." he laughed.

"Well then Cullen take me to bed let's get our celebration on." I laughed gesturing for him to carry me.

"I love you Bella." he said as he swept me into his arms.

"I love you too."

He layed me on the bed extremely softly. "You know I'm not going to break right?" I laughed.

"Yeah but still. I want to be slow and loving tonight."He kissed my neck before whispering. "I want to make love to you tonight."

"Man and here I thought we were celebrating and you want to make love." I joked. "I like that though."

I pulled his face to mine kissing his chin and cheeks before laying one on his lips. Our tongues met as he started to play with the hem of my boy shorts. I let his tongue explore my mouth as I unbuttoned the top of his polo and pulled it over his head our lips separating for mere seconds.

He pulled my panties off and reached for his pants as I leaned up on my elbows to watch him. His eyes never left mine as he slowly removed his pants and boxers. He crawled back over me and pushed me so that I was flat on my back again.

He kissed me and entered me slowly at the same time and I moaned into his mouth. He took advantage and wrapped his tongue around mine as he started to move slowly inside me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and met each of his thrusts slowly.

We weren't hurried just enjoying the fact that we were completely connected. Our lips never separated and our movements never quickened. Edward cradled my face in his hands as we moved together and I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"I love you." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too."

We reached our peaks together and fell asleep soon after tangled together in a sweaty mess of limbs and hair. Right before I gave into the darkness I felt a feather light kiss on my stomach and Edward whispered 'just saying goodnight to our baby'.

I woke up the next day to Edward kissing my forehead. "Baby it's almost noon and the girls are going to be here soon to pick you up."

"Why? Where are they taking me?" I whined wrapping my arms around him and holding on tight.

"Um, dress shopping for the wedding I believe. You promised yesterday that you would be a bridesmaid." he chuckled.

"I changed my mind. I'm too sleepy." I cuddled into his chest.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to make some breakfast. What does my beautiful baby momma want to eat?"

"Okay you so cannot call me that." I laughed.

"Alright, does my beautiful girlfriend want bacon and eggs or pancakes, I could even whip up waffles?" he listed off different things and my stomach rolled.

I jumped up butt naked and sprinted to the bathroom hugging the toilet before I could even pee. _This baby is going to kill me._ Edward walked in wearing boxers. _So unfair._ While I heaved into the toilet. He held my hair and rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

As soon as I calmed down, he jumped up and grabbed a cup and filled it with water and readied my toothbrush for me. _He takes such good care of me._ I smiled as I brushed my teeth spitting into the toilet because I was too tired to stand up just yet.

He kissed my forehead and left to go make breakfast while I did my business. It was weird you go from throwing up to starving to death in about two point five seconds when you're pregnant. Instead of showering and changing, I slipped a pair of Edward's boxers on and the shirt that was never used from the night before.

I walked downstairs and was greeted by the warm smell of coffee and waffles. Esme looked up at me apologetically and gave me a smile.

"Morning." I greeted.

"How are you feeling darling?" she asked as I sat next to her.

"Hungry. This morning sickness is no fun and it's only been days." I held my chin in my hand as I watched Edward flit around the kitchen.

I reached for the pot of coffee just as a mug of tea was set in front of me. "What is this?" I asked him.

"Tea." he walked back over to the waffle iron.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked looking at the teabag.

"Drink it. Caffeine is bad for pregnancies. No coffee." he explained.

"One cup isn't going to hurt anyone Edward." I looked at Esme silently begging her to come to my defense.

Mama Cullen didn't let me down. "Edward I happen to know women that drank coffee during their whole pregnancy."

"Yeah probably Alice's mother." he looked at me. "Fine drink coffee but don't whine to me when you're chasing Alice junior across the house at all hours of the day and night."

"Well I am going shopping with Alice senior here shortly, so I think I will take my chances on a hyper active baby so that I don't fall asleep on them while dress shopping kay?"

"Fine." he sat a cup in front of me and took the tea to pour down the sink.

Instead he put it in a to-go cup. "You can have a cup of coffee if you take the tea with you." he walked back over.

_Wow, he's all freakin out over a lousy cup of coffee already. What is he going to do when I want pickles and ice cream?_

"Gag but give you what you want." he laughed.

I looked over at Esme. "Apparently pregnancy temporarily knocks out the filter between thinking and speaking." I grumbled.

She looked at me and laughed. "Did you mean to say that or think it?"

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Oooh, a lemon ahahahaha Vajayjay (my SAA monster is a giant elephant dressed up in a childs bunny costume) sat on my lap until I wrote another lemon. Pervy fucking bastard.**

**Alrighty. Thank you to everyone that added me to their favs, and Alerts the number is getting pretty high. I haven't replied to anyones reviews becuase you keep meeting my demands so quickly its like FTAAANG everytime I turn around its like shit gotta update haha. so I have a challenge for everyone. Call it the unbeatable challenge MWAHAHAHA, I will not update until I have 704 reviews.**

**Again deaththreats will not work. Love your faces**

**XOXO Ashley**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own it haha *points to face* almost said it with a straight face.**

**Okay we made it to 659 WOW a lot more than I thought it was going to get to before I updated again. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 704 was a crazy ass number but it was also V's idea. I just wanted to see if you could do it.**

**Work life is crazy as hell but I still have up to chapter 43 written so don't worry ETL is still going strong.**

**V this chapter is dedicated to you becuase Vajayjay and I miss you and Mr. Peen's crazy asses. I love you.**

Chapter 31 ETL:

BPOV:

After the little coffee feud that was Saturday morning and some amazing waffles thanks to my baby daddy I ran upstairs to shower and get ready for the whole shopping experience that is Alice Brandon. While I was washing my body I paid close attention to my stomach wondering when it was going to poke out and force me to pack away my skinny jeans.

_I wonder if I will cry? _I smiled rinsing off and grabbing a towel, someone grabbed my hand causing me to scream bloody murder and slip in the tub.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Sorry baby I thought you saw me." Edward chuckled helping me out of the shower safely.

"Damn you scared the crap out of me." I breathed wrapping the towel around my body. "What are you up too today?"

"I was going to take my mom out to lunch because it's been a while since I just hung out with her. I know she is going to drag me to a store or two to buy something for the first grandchild." he laughed rolling his eyes.

"That's good, we don't come out here very often you know. I miss our parents sometimes." I grabbed a brush and started fighting all of the tangles.

"Here let me." Edward said grabbing the brush and started gently untangling my hair. "I hope you have fun with Rose and Alice dress shopping."

"Was that sarcasm Cullen?" I laughed. "I am sure it will be fine. Besides if it gets too bad all I have to do is play the my pregnant feet hurt, lets rest."

"Just remember the boy who cried wolf. You're not even showing yet. Wait until we find out the sex of the baby then Alice will have you all over Washington everyday buying little clothes."

"Well we have a little bit of time. I am around thirteen weeks and from the website I looked at we should wait until around the sixteenth week to try to find out the sex. I will call Dr. Keene's office and set it up when we get back home."

Edward finished brushing out my hair and grabbed a small towel to start drying it. I let him play with my hair while I applied my favorite strawberry scented lotion on my arms and chest wincing every now and then.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he swept my hair to one side and kissed my neck.

"Just tender." I smiled. "How in the hell did I not notice that my body was changing?"

"Hmm, we have been busy with the move and everything. Your job is exciting. I noticed that your boobs were getting bigger but I just thought you were eating more or that all of our activities made them grow." Edward laughed.

"What like sex is some sort of miracle grow?" I laughed with him. "Well thank you kind sir."

"For what?"

"Drying all of my hair. I appreciate it." I said grabbing the towel from him and throwing it in the hamper. "You know I thought I was just getting toned when my stomach started to get harder." I laughed.

"Have you been working out?"

"Other than our activities? Absolutely not."

"Okay well get dressed I'm going to find my mother and ask her if she wants to head out soon." He laughed kissing me before walking out of the room.

I went over to the window and opened it to try to get the feel of the day. It was a little damp but warm outside so I decided to wear a tank top and boot cut jeans with my converse, they would be perfect for the shop-o-thon I agreed to last night in my food haze.

I pulled the tank top over my head and marveled at how my chest actually filled it out better than before. _Hello cleavage._ I smiled pulling my socks on. I pulled my jeans up my thighs and slipped my shoes on before standing up and pulling my pants up. That is where we hit a snag.

I buttoned up my jeans and for the first time had to suck it in. _No, no these were baggy before._ I frowned. They were the loosest pair of pants I had with me, what in the hell was I supposed to do now? I unbuttoned them for fear of the button popping off and looked at my stomach in the mirror. I couldn't see a change but apparently there was one.

I zipped them up halfway and pulled my tank top over them trying to hide the fact that I am indeed turning into a fatty. If I didn't think about it, it would be fine for now. _Maybe I could persuade Alice into letting me shop for some bigger pants today. Ha like she would say no to the words: shop, wardrobe, Bella._ I laughed to myself pulling my hair into a high ponytail and applying some body-spray.

I walked downstairs as the doorbell rang and smiled at Alice's precise punctuality. It was like she knew that I was ready and walking down the stairs. Edward and Esme were sitting in the living room so I walked over to tell them goodbye as Alice ran into the living room to say hi. I leaned down to hug Esme and kiss Edward when I heard Alice gasp.

"What the hell Bella?"

"What?"

"You can't go into this boutique wearing a pair of broken jeans, that's what." she frowned. "Go change."

"Can't do that pixie sorry." I smiled.

"How come? Did you let Edward do your packing or something because I am saying these people are like well known, they would probably kick you out if they saw your pants unbuttoned and your fly down."

I felt my temper boil but tried to keep it at bay. "Alice let's just go please." I said through gritted teeth.

"No we aren't leaving till you get changed." she crossed her arms and popped out her hip.

"WELL THEN I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING GO BECAUSE THESE." I pointed to my pants. "ARE THE LOOSEST PAIR OF PANTS I HAVE AND THEY WONT BUTTON. I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO TAKE ME SHOPPING BUT SINCE YOUR BEING SUCH A BITCH FORGET IT. I'LL JUST GO TO PORT ANGELES WITH EDWARD AND ESME!" I screamed in one breath.

_Wow head rush._

I turned around and walked into the kitchen to grab my tea, wiping angry tears off of my cheeks. Thanking whoever that I didn't put on eyeliner today. I grabbed a paper towel and ran it under the tab and wiped my face. I turned around and ran smack dab into a rock hard body.

"Sorry baby." Edward whispered hugging me. "You know she didn't mean anything about that right."

"I know but she didn't need to be so mean."

I could feel Edward shake with silent laughter and I softly punched him in the stomach ceasing his humor. "Sorry baby. Your hormones are haywire huh?"

"You think?"

"Alright stop crying it will be fine. Rose is out in the car and she told Alice if she didn't lay off you, that she would kick her little petite ass, her words not mine. So go find a beautiful dress and maybe some clothes for yourself okay?"

"Alright, but I'm not drinking this tea." I said handing him the cup. "It's disgusting."

"My parents didn't have peppermint like you like so I thought you could try cinnamon. I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. "I love you, have fun."

"I love you too." I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him goodbye when I felt someone wrap their arms around my torso.

"I love you too B. I'm sorry but you have to understand that wearing broken jeans is totally something you would do." Alice said.

"It's fine Alice. I'm sorry for freaking out on you." I kissed her spiky hair.

"It was funny." she laughed.

"And sexy as hell." Edward said pulling me into his arms and kissing me. "Now be gone woman don't return till you have some new pants." he swatted my butt. "Damn how did I not notice that that was changing?"

"You were busy?" I teased grabbing Alice's hand and leading her out the door.

"Just so you know Rose threatened me." she whispered.

"I heard something about that." I laughed as I got in the back seat of her SUV.

"Hi B-baby." Rose turned around and kissed my cheek. "Are you alright I heard pixie bitch gave you a hard time."

"Minor wardrobe malfunction." I laughed pulling up my tank top and showing her.

"Alice you freaked out over her button being undone?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, this boutique is very high class they would probably kick her out wearing something like that." Alice said as she pulled out onto the highway.

"Well, if you forget we are the ones paying for their services, if Bella wanted she could walk in there naked and they would have to service her."

"Wow, you make it sound dirty when you say it that way Rose." I laughed. "It's fine we are going to run and get me some new pants before we hit the dress shop."

"Yep I know the perfect place too." Alice let go of the steering wheel to clap a couple of times causing Rose to scream at her. "Sorry."

"So B are you thinking of any names yet?" Rose asked turning in her seat so that she face both Alice and I.

"Well, I just found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks ago. Just told the father that I was pregnant a day ago so umm, no."

"I have one." Alice said. "Alice Cullen. Has a nice ring to it."

"Alice… get real." Rose laughed.

"Well um, Edward actually said that earlier this morning when we were fighting over whether or not I could drink a cup of coffee. I believe his words were something like 'fine if you want Alice junior running around all hyperactive, be my guest'." I laughed.

"I like Alice Junior." Alice pouted.

"Then name your kid Alice Junior Alice." Rose laughed.

"I don't want something normal. I mean I don't want a weird name but I want something somewhat unique." I looked outside at the greenery as it whizzed by.

"You have a while. It will come to you eventually." Rose said.

I could hear Alice mumbling something like 'gave you a perfect name already' until she veered off the road and started squealing. "We're here." over and over again.

I looked around at the shopping center trying to figure out where 'here' was and what store I was going to find new pants in. Then I saw it in groaned out loud. "Alice really? I was thinking a regular store I can just get the next size up but really Mommy and Me boutique?"

"Yep, there is no reason for you to buy the next size up because you're going to grow like bean sprout. Let's go no arguing." she said as she jumped out of the car literally it was pretty high up and she is short.

I followed her into the store with Rose trailing behind me. There were women with huge stomachs everywhere and I felt self conscious. You couldn't even tell I was pregnant they were going to think I was nuts.

"Hi, I'm Kate welcome to Mommy and Me." a soft blond pale woman around our age walked up. "How can I help you today? Are we shopping for a friend or family member?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice bounced around looking in every direction but at Kate. "This is Bella, and Rosalie. We are actually shopping for Bella, here she just found out she is pregnant and she can't fit in her jeans anymore."

"Well how far along are you Bella?" Kate asked me.

"Only around thirteen weeks." I said blushing.

"Ooh, you get to find out what your having pretty soon or are you one of those people that want it to be a surprise and have to scramble after the birth?" she laughed.

"No we are finding out." I laughed with her.

"Well come on over here and we will see if we can find you some clothes to wear." she grabbed my hand leading me to land of stretch cotton.

_This is not going to do. No sir._

"Hey Kate." I started.

"Yep?"

"Umm you don't happen to sell jeans do you? I'm just more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, tank tops are my best friend. Stretchy pants um, they aren't my thing." I stuttered.

"I figured that Bella, we have a nice assortment of maternity jeans on the far wall. I would recommend you getting a few pairs of these pants too though because they are super comfy and comfort is going to be very important to you here soon." she said leading me towards the back of the store to the land of fat jeans.

_Halelujah!_ I smiled as I ran my hands over the jeans.

"Now we're talking." I whispered.

Kate laughed and I looked up questioningly. "Your little friend is bugging some of my customers about their purchases so I will come back to check on you. If you want to try on anything, the changing rooms are right over there." she pointed to the other side of the store and left me alone.

"B." Rose laughed walking over to me. I had my hands full of different washes of jeans. "Ali is over there yelling at this woman that looks like she is about to pop any second about flannel."

"Oh god is she still hung on the 'only lesbians wear flannel' thing still?"

"Yeah but that's the thing." she giggled grabbing the stuff out of my arms. "The lady is here with her erm, partner."

"Oh my god. Let me just go try on these and we'll get out of here." I laughed walking towards the changing rooms.

Alice and Kate were arguing about something as I slipped behind one of the curtains with Rose. I pulled my jeans off and folded them up.

Rose handed me the first pair. The cool thing about maternity pants. NO BUTTONS OR ZIPPERS. I tried them on and checked them out. After trying on six different pairs and falling in love with all of them. Stretchy denim just hugs your butt and would grow as I did. We made our way to the checkout. I was wearing a pair of dark boot cut jeans that went well with the teal tank top I was wearing.

I yanked the tag off and put it on top of the pile of jeans that I chose. Kate walked over with Alice and I was happy that they were smiling about something. Alice looked at my choices frowning.

"Alice these are all for comfort. They look good. If you weren't hovering other customers you would have seen them. Rose approved of all of them so shut up."

"But they are all jeans, what about slacks?" she jumped in place.

"I wear a lot of jeans Alice. That is like my uniform for work. I like jeans." I smiled paying Kate for my purchases. "Thank you."

"Thank you be sure to come back and let me know what you're having. We have plenty of baby garments as well." she smiled handing Rose the bag.

_God will I ever be able to carry anything again?_

"Nope not even the little beanie baby." Rose laughed as we walked out of the store.

"I keep speaking my thoughts." I blushed as we got back in the car.

"Hmm, so Alice Junior what do you think about Planet Smoothie for a little snack?" Alice asked patting my stomach before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good to me. What about you B?" Rose asked.

"Um, sure as long as you don't force tea down my throat." I laughed.

"Tea is gross anyways." Alice grimaced. "Do you still only drink peppermint tea?"

"Yep. Edward tried to get me to drink cinnamon tea." I said gagging.

_Eeeew._

"Well they have a drive thru so it should just take a sec. Then it's off to dress shopping." Alice squealed letting go of the wheel and clapping again. "Oops."

After hitting the drive thru and getting three large blueberry banana smoothies we headed out to the dress shop.

We made it to the dress shop finally. As we walked in I held back the vomit. People there is such a thing as too much lacey frilly crap and this shop definitely was the definition of it.

_Really who in the hell wants a wedding dress with feathers? _

"Drag queens." Rose laughed.

"Damn it. My filter is so broken." I laughed quietly.

"Macy how are you darling?" Alice walked up to an older man with red hair and a goatee.

"Ali baby it's been too long. Are you finally tying the knot with your cutie?" he asked hugging her enthusiastically.

"Um, no he hasn't popped the question yet." Alice shrugged. "We are here for bridesmaid dresses for one of my dearest friends wedding. Macy this is Rose the bride and Bella another bridesmaid."

"Hi. God Alice all of your friends are so beautiful." Macy gushed.

I blushed. "Thank you it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said softly.

"Well bridezilla what colors are we thinking for the bridesmaid dresses?" Macy asked leading us to a huge wall of dresses.

_Oh god where is the pointy end of the hammer when you need it? Or the pistol straight to the temple? Kill me now._ I silently prayed.

"Well my dress is white with these small opal beads so really any color would do. Alice and Bella are my only bridesmaids. Bella is expecting so an empire waist would be perfect. I want them to wear the same color and design so just show me what you got." Rose sat on a plush chair.

"Alright, hmmm. Your getting married end of April, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So spring like colors yellow, pale green, maybe even sea foam green?" Macy started pulling out dresses and laying them in the arms of another worker.

"Empire waist is good so that we don't have to alter it too much." he said giving me the once over. "Yep you are going to be showing in a month so we will go with a size larger to be safe."

Alice and I were led to a large changing room so that we could change together. I followed Alice's lead trying on the sea foam green one first. It was a halter top and showed ample amount of cleavage it was fitted but the waist blew out into a flowy skirt down to our feet.

I pulled the skirt up so I wouldn't trip and followed Alice out of the room. The dress was sort of heavy and I was already hot but I tried not to let it show. Rose looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"I like it but the color is off. Bell looks like she is about to pass out from heat stroke and the wedding is outside maybe we should do something with a shorter skirt." She said.

"Next." Alice bounced back into the dressing room.

We tried on the pale green one that Macy's assistant brought us. It had a sweet heart neckline and the skirt flitted around just above the ankle. We stepped out for judgment but Rose sent us back in before we could pose.

"No light green eww." she shuddered.

The next dress was a soft yellow halter top. I pulled it on and Alice zipped me up. It was beautiful and the skirt rested just at the knee. The fabric was a nice satin that felt cool to the touch. The bottom of the skirt was lined with lace a shade darker then the dress itself and surprisingly it didn't scratch when I walked.

We walked out and Rose gasped. "Those are it. Oh my god their beautiful. I never thought about light yellow." She jumped up with her phone and started snapping pictures.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Esme wanted me to send her pictures of what I decided on. She and Edward are spending the afternoon together so she couldn't come." she shrugged.

"Rose these dresses are perfect. We won't have to change before the reception or anything." Alice danced around in her dress like the pixie she is.

I walked over to the mirror and was examining myself. Even in a month if I was huge you wouldn't even be able to tell this was like the magical dress. I waited for one of Macy's employees to come over and pin me up for alterations when I felt it.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"What is it B?" Rose stood up.

I gave her an apologetic look before running for the bathroom. I tore the dress off my body before I emptied my stomach contents into the toilet.

"Oh B. What are we going to do with you?" Rose laughed holding my hair back.

I finished crying into the toilet and let her help me stand up and wash my face with a wet paper towel. Macy came in with my clothes and grabbed the dress off the floor smiling. "Good thinking kid." he smiled before walking out.

Rose helped me get dressed and promised that I could just do the alterations closer to the wedding day. She led me out to Alice's car and turned on the AC before going back in to check with Alice's alterations. I pulled my phone out and realized that I had a text.

**B: So my mother refuses 2 let me see the dress that u picked out she said that u look beautiful tho r u having fun? 3 E**

E: Well the dress is perfect, I on the other hand just had to run into a bathroom while pulling the poor thing off my body. Morning sickness sucks balls. 3B

**B: Well tell them 2 bring u back 2 my parents house so I can take care of u. 3E**

E: Yeah that sounds good. Love you babe.

**B: See u soon baby love you too.**

Alice and Rose came out a few minutes later and decided that shopping could be done at a later day. I guess I looked a little green around the gills still. As soon as we pulled up to the Cullen's house Edward was out the door and in the driveway. He grabbed my purse and bag from Rose and carried me in the house.

I didn't even have the energy to fight him so I wrapped my arms around him and let him take me to his bedroom. He set me on the bed and pulled my shoes and socks off.

"It will get better baby." he said softly helping me out of my jeans.

"I know." I said tiredly.

Edward went into the bathroom and brought me a glass of water and my toothbrush. It was like he knew exactly what I needed all the time. I brushed my teeth and laid back on top of the covers. He came back after rinsing my toothbrush and stripped to his boxers.

It was still fairly early but he still pulled an extra blanket out of his closet and got under the covers, pulling me close to him. He put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you baby." was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ooookay. hehe Um I am not going to give a number because I have a secret one in my head. It's not super high or anything but the second I get to that number I will update with chapter 32. **

**Love you all. Again V I miss you so much. At least we are rolling in the dough.. haha.**

**Chartwilightmom I would really like to read chapter 3. this is hassle number one haha.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Helloooo lovelies... I have returned from the world of hard work and dedication to post this chapter *wipes sweat off of brow* I am tired and sore and I miss my V like there is no tomorrow but I love you all.**

**The magic number wasssss 701 but I am in a really good mood becuase I got my new celly today. yeah mine had a tramatic accident with a pan of grease at work... for those of you who don't know I am a cook at a vegetarian cafe... yeah I was using my new cell phone only three days old when someone yelled at me for being on said cell phone and I jumped dropping it in the hot grease...*scratches head* did you know that cell phone cry when you do that? yeah it was all high pitched hissing... I cried. **

**Any ways I got my new cell phone today and thought.. Hmm I wonder how I will celebrate this victory bullshitting Sprint???? OH I GOT IT... UPDATE.. so thank my clumsy ass for this chapter. haha **

**on with the show.**

Chapter 32 ETL:

BPOV:

I woke up around four in the morning starving to death. Edward's warm arm was wrapped so tightly around me I couldn't move an inch. At any other moment that would have been fine but on top of my stomach eating itself, I had to pee.

I grabbed his arm and threw it off of me but before I could move, it pulled my back to him squeezing tighter.

"Edward." I whispered but he didn't move.

"Edward." I said a little louder as tears prickled my eyes.

_How embarrassing would it be if I peed the bed? Um, really really embarrassing._

I wasn't about to go back to my elementary school days so I just sat there letting him squeeze me until I couldn't take it any longer. "EDWARD GET UP PLEASE!" I cried.

He jumped up so high he fell off the bed. As fast as he disappeared he reappeared. "What is it? Are you alright?" He started patting different parts of my body.

"I'm fine you were just squeezing me and I have to pee really bad." I laughed. "Well and I am going to go eat something but first I really have to pee."

"Sorry I just like holding you in my arms."

"I felt like I was in a damn vice grip." I laughed walking to the bathroom.

I found myself in the kitchen at four thirty in the morning cooking noodles and alfredo sauce from scratch. I was trying to be as quiet as I could but sometimes to spoon clanged against the pot a little too hard earning a small 'shhh' from me. I was draining the noodles when the hall light came on and Carlisle came around the corner waving a bat.

I screamed which caused him to scream and drop the bat with a loud bang and that led me to scream louder, you get the point. "Bella what in the heck are you doing? Its five in the morning." he patted his chest like that would help his heart beat slow.

I heard someone running down the stairs and Edward skidded around the corner running into the counter top with a small 'umph'. "Bella are you okay?" He asked grabbing my arm and checking me all over. "I heard you scream what's going on?"

"I told you I was hungry so I came downstairs to make something to eat-" I looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"I was getting ready for work and heard someone tinkering around down here. I'm sorry Bella I'm not used to people being in the house." Carlisle smiled.

"WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN HERE?" Esme screamed running over and giving me a once over like Edward had.

_Gosh, one girly squeal and they automatically think the worst._ I laughed to myself.

Carlisle told Esme what happened while I pulled the sauce off the burner and mixed it up. "Who want's alfredo?" I asked turning towards them.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions. we're talking mouths agape and eyes buggin. "Bella you made alfredo at five in the morning?" Edward chuckled walking over to me.

"Yeah, I was hungry and I had to have the parmesan cheesy goodness." my mouth salivated just thinking about it. "Do you want some or not?"

"Sure I didn't have dinner last night anyways." He kissed my forehead and grabbed some plates.

"Sorry about that." I said. "I was just so tired. You could have eaten, you didn't have to stay with me you know."

"And miss the chance to hold you in my arms for almost twelve hours I think not." I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay I was tired too."

"Thought so."

Esme went back to bed and Carlisle followed after her to get ready for work. I told him I would put some of our breakfast in a container so that he could have it for lunch at the hospital. Edward and I sat side by side at the island and ate quietly.

"So are you going to tell me that I suck?" he asked while washing our dishes.

"Why?"

"Because you woke me up at four in the morning saying you were hungry and I fell back asleep before getting you food?"

"Edward your ridiculous I had a really weird day yesterday and you took care of me thank you. Besides I don't like your alfredo sauce, I would have cooked myself even if you followed me down here." I laughed.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" he asked after he put the last plate away.

"No let's go in the den and watch a movie maybe even make out like teenagers." I laughed pulling him towards the TV so we could figure out what movie to watch.

"You pick I just wanna make out." he said nuzzling my neck.

I stared at the movies trying to get a feel of what I wanted to watch. "What about Mad Money? Katie Holmes is a crack headed chick and Dianne Keaton is funny too." I asked pulling the case out and wondering why Esme and Carlisle had it in the first place.

"I don't care." he bit my neck softly.

"Well care because I want to watch a movie." I said.

"I would love to watch Katie Holmes walk around like a crack head baby." he said sarcastically.

"Fine and thanks to your attitude we are going to watch it." I put the DVD in and walked over to the couch plopping down.

"What about making out?"

"Nope." I smiled scooting over so that he had room.

"But Bella? I have always wanted to make out with you on my parents couch." he pouted.

"Too bad." I smirked as the beginning credits started rolling.

Edward sat next to me closer than he needed too and put his arm around me. He kissed my cheek softly and I fought the urge to kiss him. He wasn't getting me so easily. I focused all of my attention on the movie when I felt his hand snake up and touch my boob.

"Edward watch the movie." I scolded.

"Or what?" he shot me a crooked grin.

"Or I'll tell your parent's you're not acting like a gentleman."

"Oooh, I'm scared." he said.

"You should be Edward Anthony." Esme scolded. "Let the poor thing watch a movie without you mauling her."

Edward's face flushed and I snorted. "I didn't even have to tell them." I laughed leaning against him.

"Oh no ma'am, get away from me. If I can't maul you then you can't lean on me." Edward pushed me away.

"Fine you can grab my boob you big baby." I whispered.

I leaned into him but he didn't move to cuddle with me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my boob. "I don't want to anymore." he whispered.

"How come?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Well my mother just came and yelled at me. That is a buzz kill right there." he said flushing again.

"You're so cute when you blush." I said kissing his hot cheek. "It's kind of sexy."

"Not as sexy as yours." he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"You know it's kind of funny." I laughed. "We are making out like teenagers on your parent's couch and I'm already pregnant."

"Yeah so?"

"We are ass backwards. It's supposed to be the first kiss on my front porch, the whole touching of the boob in the front seat of your car. Possible shirtless making out on your parent's couch and then the sex." I laughed.

"You're absurd. I think we went in the right order. But there won't be shirtless making out on my parent's couch because my dad is going to come downstairs soon and I don't want him checking out your goods." Edward said.

"My goods?"

"Your fantastic boobies." he chucked grabbing one in his hand roughly causing me to yelp. "Sorry I forgot they were sensitive."

"Just a little." I laughed as he leaned down and kissed where he squeezed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Esme yelled from the kitchen doorway and we both jumped away from each other like we were teenagers.

"I hurt Bella I had to kiss it better." Edward said simply.

I blushed deeply and buried my face in my hands. Edward leaned back into me and kissed my cheek. "You're so sexy when you blush." he whispered causing me to shiver.

He mistook my pleasure shiver as a cold shiver and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, covering the both of us. "There is one good difference about being adults making out on my parents couch." he whispered in my ear. "Hands don't have to stay above the blanket."

"Edward." I said softly.

"Shh, be quiet." He said as his hand snuck around my waist pulling me closer to him.

He ran his hand over my breast massaging gently and I fought back the urge to moan out loud. His hand started to trail down my stomach and he stopped. "Bella." he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You popped." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"You popped out a little." He said pulling the blanket down and my shirt up.

There was a small bump in between my hips but it wasn't anything major. "Um, I think you forgot that I just inhaled half my weight in alfredo, I am just really full." I laughed.

"Oh." he frowned.

"It's fine Edward it will happen." I kissed his chin. "Now where were we?"

"I can't remember." He whispered sadly.

"I can remind you." I said grabbing his hand and trailing it from my breast to my stomach. "Remember now?"

"Yeah." He whispered huskily.

I let go of his hand and mine on the top of his pants. He grew hard under my palm and I smiled. His hand trailed to the top of my cotton shorts before entering my panties. "Baby you're so wet." he whispered as his fingers found my swollen clit and applied a little pressure.

I bucked into his hand. "Hmm, only for you." I smiled as I put my hand down his pajama bottoms and grabbed a hold of his erection.

He continued to stroke my clit as I pumped him slowly until we heard footsteps down the hall and jumped away from each other. I blushed profusely as Carlisle walked in and looked at the TV screen.

"Oh I love this movie, that Dianne." he shook his head. "Listen your mother is coming with me to work because I get off at one and we have some stuff we need to get done for the charity auction. We won't see you before you leave so this is see you later I guess."

Edward stood up and hugged his dad tightly. "We will come by more often." he said pulling away.

I stood up and hugged him. "Of course we will talk to you later old man." I laughed.

"I am not old. Well never mind I'm going to be grandpa so… yep I'm officially old." he shook his head. "I want you to take care of my grandbaby and yourself Bella. No heavy lifting if your bosses need a doctor's note call my cell and I will fax one over." he said putting his hand on my stomach his eyes widening at the bump.

"I'm just full." I laughed. "Chris and Marnie won't have a problem with my needs trust me. Take care of yourself too though okay?"

"Will do. See you kids. Tell your mother I'll be waiting in the car." he said walking out the front door.

"Well that was close." I blushed. "We almost got busted."

"I know, I kind of feel like a bad ass." he said pulling me into his arms and kissing me passionately.

Our tongues danced together until a throat clearing got our attention. "I have to go I just wanted to say goodbye. Come see us more often." she said hugging me tightly.

"We will Esme." I whispered.

"And you better take care of Bella and my grandchild." she said hugging Edward.

"Of course mom." Edward laughed.

We watched the car pull away and Edward pulled me into his arms. "You know what this means right?" he asked.

"Um, we should pack and get ready to go hang out with my parents for a little bit before we head home?"

"Nope, no parental supervision I can take you up to my room and take advantage of it." he said carrying me up the stairs.

"You're ridiculous. We have a house to go home to where we can do whatever we want but you want to take advantage of being alone in your parent's house. That's kind of creepy." I laughed.

He tossed me lightly on the bed and pulled my shorts and underwear off at once. I took my shirt off while he undressed. His hands started to trail up my legs but I grabbed them and pulled him on top of me shaking my head.

"No foreplay we already did that. I want you inside me right now."

"Alright." he said as he laced our fingers together and pulled our hands above my head.

I wrapped my legs around his hips as he entered me filling me to the hilt. We groaned into each other's mouths as he started thrusting into me slowly. Every time he filled me, his pubic bone hit mine and I moaned against his lips.

"Harder Edward." I panted as he sucked on my neck.

My hands started to go numb just as he let go and grabbed my hips raising me off the bed a little to enter me deeper. I braided my fingers into his hair and met every one of his thrusts with force. We were sweaty and the sound of our skin slapping together seemed to spur him on.

He thrust into me harder causing me to cry out as I felt my walls start to tighten. I called his name as I found my release but he kept thrusting. I didn't even come down from my high before I felt another orgasm rock my core. I screamed his name as he pulsed inside me filling me with his seed.

Edward collapsed on top of me for a second and rolled to the side pulling me on top of him. He kissed my sweaty forehead. "I love you." he breathed.

"Love you too." I gasped.

We lay in bed for half an hour just holding each other before Edward thought we needed a shower. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom setting me on the counter. I squealed at the cold on my bare ass while he turned the water on to warm up.

He walked over to me and got between my legs. "I love that I get to have you all the time." he whispered.

"Me too." I said pulling his face to mine.

I could feel his arousal against my thigh as we kissed passionately. The bathroom was filled with steam when we pulled away for air. He trailed kisses down my chin and neck before picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he carried us to the shower.

Once we were under the water he leaned my back against the tile and positioned himself at my core. He looked me dead in the eye as he entered me slowly. I tightened my arms around his neck as he started to thrust into me.

We finally washed up and I let Edward brush my hair for me again. I changed into a pair of my new jeans, they were a whitewashed boot cut pair that I loved when I found and a blood red spaghetti strap. I straightened my hair and put a black headband on to keep it out of my face. I finished off the look with my favorite pair of converse.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward choosing a shirt. He picked up a hunter green shirt, looked at me and shook his head. "If I wear this we will look like Christmas." he laughed pulling out a dark blue one. "And this one, like we are sooo patriotic."

"Since when do you care what we look like?" I asked.

"I always care. I want to look nice is that a crime?"

"No. Why don't you wear the red one and that way we can act like those cheesy couples that match. We can walk around holding hands and sharing a cup of ice cream with one spoon calling each other, honey baby sugar pots or worse Eddie-weddie and Belly-welly." I laughed holding my stomach.

"Okay promise me that even when we are old and grey, we will never use those names." he laughed picking up the red shirt and putting it on.

"Promise. Now go change your pants because it's too creepy." I said looking at his whitewashed pants he was wearing.

Yes they hugged his ass just right and were very hot but we weren't going to be one of those couples if I had anything to do about it. He changed into a pair of darker jeans and we packed up all of our stuff. As we were walking out of the house Edward turned to me.

"Hey you didn't puke today."

"Shh. Don't jinx it."

We put all of our stuff in the trunk and headed towards my parents house listening to the radio. Edward sang along with every song happily and I stared at him. After a while he noticed.

"What?"

"You're just really happy. It makes me happy that you're happy." I explained squeezing his hand.

"You make me happy and you being happy makes me happy too you know?" he kissed my hand.

"Eww, we are one cheesy couple. Control yourself Cullen." I laughed.

"Hey if we are cheesy then so be it. Are we still meeting everyone for lunch before we head out?"

"Yep we hang out with my parent's till eleven-ish then we are meeting up at the diner. We did promise Dolly that we would be around more often."

"She is going to be so excited that we are having a baby." Edward smiled.

"Of course."

We pulled up behind my father's cruiser and Edward came over to my side to help me out. "Do you think they are awake Bell?"

"Um yeah they told me to come by after seven so they should be." I shrugged as we walked towards the porch.

The door swung open and my father walked out. "Well it took you guys long enough." He smiled hugging me tightly. "How are you feeling Bells?"

"Great." I said walking into the house."

"And how is our favorite screamer?" he asked Edward.

"What?" Both Edward and I asked.

_Oh my god! Did he hear us having sex?_

"Oh that's just your father's new nickname for Edward since he screamed out the whole BELLA'S PREGNANT! Thing." my mother laughed hugging me.

I laughed out loud nervously and shot Edward a glance. From the look on his face, he was thinking about the same thing as me. My mom pulled away and touched my stomach.

"Hmm, you're already showing a bit." she smiled.

"No, just full."

"Bella I told you, you popped, you ate what three hours ago?" Edward said walking over and touching my stomach.

I looked down and noticed that the little bitty bulge was still there. "Huh?" I breathed. "Goodbye skinny jeans."

"Yep before you know it you will be able to tell that your pregnant." my mother bounced from one foot to the other.

She kind of reminded me of Alice when she flitted around. "So when are you two leaving to head back to Seattle?" she asked pulling me into the kitchen.

"Well we are here until eleven then we are meeting the gang at the diner for lunch. Both Edward and I work tomorrow so it will give us time to get home and get ready for the week." I answered pulling myself up on the counter by the sink.

I watched as my mother pulled out four coffee cups and one tea bag she poured water out of the kettle onto the teabag. "I didn't know you started drinking tea?" I said.

"This isn't for me it's for you." she said handing me the cup.

"I am allowed one cup of coffee. I'm not drinking this. What is with you people and being coffee Nazis shit." I said pouring the tea into the sink and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Hey just keeping your health and the health of the baby in mind. Reeearrrr." she said putting her fingers up like claws and hissing like a cat.

"We already argued about the whole caffeine thing yesterday morning Renee it's useless. My child is going to be Alice Junior." Edward laughed grabbing one of the cups and allowing me to fill it.

"Oh that reminds me, Alice wants us to name the baby Alice." I said.

Edward was mid sip when I said that and coffee shot across the kitchen like a sprinkler. "I don't think so." he laughed.

I jumped off the counter and grabbed a few paper towels to clean up his mess. We stood in the kitchen for a little while sipping our piping hot beverages. Well, I was reveling in my one and only cup of caffeine for the day. I had just put the cup up to my mouth when my father decided to ask his question.

"So when are you kids planning on getting married?"

It was my turn to spray coffee across the kitchen directly in Edward's face.

_OH shit._

________________________________________________________________________________________

**As my gay best friend Chris would say. "OH SNAP I KNOW THAT BITCH JUST DIDN'T" haha I love him. The cliffy is actually something I didn't intend. **

**Give me love or you will have to wait forever for the outcome of it MWAHAHAHAHAHA *puts pinky to corner of mouth in true Dr. Evil form* **

**XOXO Ashley**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. *cries into the black lace hanky***

**Okay sorry it took so long but here we are.... chapter 33 what about the wedding????**

Chapter 33:

EPOV

So here we are, sitting in the Swan's kitchen and enjoying our coffee. Bella was staring at her cup like it held the cure to cancer inside. When Charlie decides to ask a question that I am pretty sure that neither of us was expecting.

"So when are you kids planning on getting married?"

Everything seemed to slow down yet speed up super quick fast. The next think I knew I am jumping up and down howling in pain holding my face that just got sprayed with hot coffee from Bella's mouth while she cries out and runs to the sink to get a rag. Renee who was leaning against a cabinet with her mouth wide open is staring at me like I was on crack while Charlie sat back against the counter laughing his ass off.

_Damn and here I thought he liked me._

Bella ran over and started wiping my face for me, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Edward. Oh god are you alright?" she cried.

"I'm fine baby just fine." I hugged her close to me so that she could calm down while Charlie continued to guffaw in my ear.

"What the hell dad?" Bell growled.

"You should have seen your faces." he held his gut. "I was just joking. Haha funny, funny? No? Alright. Sorry."

"What is funny about me scolding my boyfriend and the father of my child's face with hot coffee? What in the hell do you think is so funny about that?" Bella screeched.

"Baby it's fine it just surprised me that's all." I kissed her cheek.

The tears were gone quicker then they appeared as she glared at her father. Renee stood silently laughing into her coffee cup. Both Bella and I looked at her questioningly. "Oh Bella you spilled your cup of coffee does that mean no more caffeine or do you get another cup? I don't know how this one cup rule goes." she giggled.

_Renee Swan ladies and gentlemen. Not the brightest crayon in the box but we love her just the same._

"Mom, you're seriously worried about my coffee intake when your husband just scared the shit of me?" Bella laughed. "Only you."

_See everyone knows it._

"I was just kidding you two. I know you will do it in your own time." Charlie clapped my back roughly.

_Was that a I understand kind of smack? Or a you better make an honest woman out of my baby girl slap? Or even one of those why the fuck haven't you done it yet asshole slap?_

I was super nervous all of a sudden. Did Bella want to get married before she had our baby? I didn't think that we should get married soon because people would just think that it was because of the baby. We hadn't been together long even though we knew each other since birth.

"Edward?" Bella snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?" I smiled nervously.

"I said we need to get going if we want to meet up with the gang. Are you okay you've been kind of on auto pilot for the past couple of hours." Bella rubbed my arms softly.

_Couple of hours? Damn. Time flies when you're freaking the fuck out does it not?_

"What? Oh I'm good. Let's get going." I kissed her forehead.

"Well, you two need to come by more often." Charlie muttered hugging Bella goodbye.

"We will dad." she laughed.

I kept a distance from Charlie for fear that he would do something drastic like handcuff me to himself and force me to go to the court house and marry his pregnant daughter. I walked over and shook his hand before hugging Renee and pulling Bella from the house.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked once we got in the car.

_Alright I can lie to her or tell her the truth. Lie truth, lie truth? What to do what to do?_

"Edward?" Bella whispered softly.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her rubbing her stomach lovingly. Even though her tiny bump wasn't noticeable yet just because we knew it was there made it all the more special. She wasn't smiling and I could tell she was about to cry.

"Do you want to get married Bell?" I asked quietly.

"What?" she looked up at me quickly.

"You heard me. Your dad just made it all the more noticeable that we are having a baby and we aren't married. I ju-"

"Edward we just got together. I mean don't get me wrong I would love to marry you one day. Key words one day. Just because we are having a kid doesn't mean we need to go all shotgun wedding at the court house. I told you that I wanted to have your babies and marry you one day but we don't have to go in any specific order. It's the twenty first century people have babies out of wedlock all the time."

"I love you baby. I'm sorry it's just I want to do right by you." I grabbed her hand. "Should we get married?"

"I don't see us getting married changing anything other than my last name. We live together, we are having a baby, we love each other. I don't want to get married right now." she kissed my fingers. "Does that hurt your feelings?"

"No I understand and I feel the same way. I promise you that we will get married on our own time."

"And whenever you ask I will say yes I promise. Now I am starving so take me to the diner so that I can stuff my face pretty please." Bella begged biting her bottom lip.

"As you wish."

We walked into the diner to find everyone already there. Alice stood up and put her hands on her hips. This was the I'm pissed off and it's all your faults look. I looked at my watch, we were only a few minutes late but on 'Alice time' we were too late.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"At my parent's house." Bella said as she sat next to Rose.

"Yeah and your late so now we only have like forty five minutes to spend with you before you go back home." she plopped down next to Bella when I pulled the seat out to sit down.

"Sure Alice have a seat." I laughed sarcastically.

"Shut it Ed. You get her all the time. I got her for a quarter of a shopping trip before she blew chunks all over the place and we had to bring her home. Let me enjoy this." she said.

"Fine." I laughed sitting next to Jasper. "How do you do it?"

"What is it exactly?" he asked while pouring sugar onto the table creating a makeshift zen garden.

"Live with that? You're so calm and she is just so.." I trailed off.

"Energizer bunny on speed?" Emmett laughed.

"She is perfect. I wouldn't change one thing about her if I had the chance." He smiled lovingly at Alice as she talked Rose and Bella's ear off.

It was true, Alice was my longest friend besides Bella even though she acted like a drug addict we still loved her like the little sister that she was. Sure she had a problem with compulsive shopping, I'm sure she has already bought an outfit or two for our baby already but she was perfect just the way she was.

"That's true I guess." I laughed.

I watched as Bella talked with Rose and Alice. She would raise her hand when Alice cut her off silencing the pixie until she finished. One of her hands never left her stomach the entire time she talked and just looking at her made my heart swell.

"Well well well if it isn't the trouble couple and their backup dancers." a deep voice called from the kitchen door.

"Gary!" Bella screamed standing up and running towards the old man.

"Dolly told me you two were back in town, I'm sorry I didn't see you the last time you were here." he hugged Bella tightly and walked her back over to the table. "I told her that you two would be together till the end. Still causing trouble for everyone?"

"Well not exactly. We are together though." I smiled at Bella.

"Yep pretty soon trouble couple is going to have their very own bundle of joy to reek havoc among the town." Emmett boomed.

"What?" Gary asked clearly confused.

"Edward and I are having a baby." Bella beamed staring at me with pure love in her eyes.

"Wow. Wait till Dolly hears. She's in the back but as soon as I tell her who is here she won't care about inventory." Gary laughed patting my shoulder. "I'll see you around kids. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Gary." Both Bella and I said in unison.

"God you two make me sick." Emmett grimaced. "With your googily eyes and love bubble and talking at the same time."

"Oh god we are one of those couples." Bella laughed.

"So it seems." I winked at her and she blushed.

"Well a certain someone is throwing a birthday party next weekend for her certain boyfriend do you think you will be able to make it?" Alice asked casually.

"Of course Alice I wouldn't miss Jasper's birthday for the world right Edward?" Bella bounced.

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

"Thanks Edward I feel so loved. All I request is no glow in the dark water fights because the passenger seat of my truck is still a little luminescent." Jasper said shooting a glare at Alice.

"What? I wanted to take that water balloon home it was all glowy and cute. Too bad it busted when a certain someone took a sharp turn." she glared back at Jasper.

"Alright children stop it. Alice it was kind of dumb of you to take a water balloon with you in the car and not expect it to bust. Jasper I will make sure that you have nothing glowing during your birthday." Rose said. "Too bad Ali you're going to have to take back the glow in the dark lingerie set we found at Spencer's."

"Hey I didn't say anything about glowing I just said no glow in the dark water." Jasper pouted.

"Whatever Jasper." Alice rolled her eyes and threw a straw at his face.

"Hi kids." Dolly smiled as she walked over to the table.

The girls all jumped up to hug her. "Are we getting the usual B&E?" she asked using Bella's and my code names for when we were younger.

"I'll take the same." I said handing her my menu.

"I would rather have scrambled eggs with cheese home fries and toast. Umm, I'll have orange juice instead of chocolate milk." Bella said her nose wrinkling at the end.

"What's wrong Bella? You always got strawberry pancakes and chocolate milk." Dolly asked feeling Bella's forehead for a fever.

"Well, the baby want's eggs and home fries." Bella said casually sending me a quick wink.

"Alright the- WHAT?" Dolly yelled causing the very few customer's that were sitting around the diner to jump or look over at our table.

"We are having a baby." Bella said.

"Aww, that is too cute. You two are going to make one beautiful baby." Dolly said as she pinched my cheek.

"Thanks Dolly." Bella blushed.

The rest of the table ordered their food. Alice tried ordering coffee but Bella told her she couldn't because she was sitting next to her. I should have been more supportive of Bella's addiction to coffee but I wanted her to have a healthy pregnancy. Sometimes that would make me the bad guy.

Dolly went to the kitchen to give Gary our order while Alice pouted. Bella talked with Rose about last minute wedding preparations like the bachelorette party and bridal shower. Emmett and Jasper were playing table football and completely ignoring me until Emmett heard Bella mention the bachelorette party.

"Which reminds me Eddie since you're my MOH I need you to plan that whole thing for me." he said before he flipped the paper football in between Jasper's outstretched hands and yelling. "TOUCHDOWN!"

"What in the hell is a MOH?" I asked.

"Man of honor keep up Eddie." he rolled his eyes before flicking the football back at Jasper.

"Oh I thout it was best man?" I asked.

"I like MOH better. I'm the groom so it's my say." Emmett laughed heartily.

"Well, what exactly does that title entail?" I asked casually when really this was the first time I had heard of the whole thing.

"You stand beside me at the altar, hand me the ring when I ask you too. Walk down the aisle with Rose's MOH and then your free. But first you have to throw me a bachelor party. Rose said no strippers so figure something out."

"Here you go kids." Dolly said as she and Gary sat everything in front of us.

I think Bella's eyes glazed over as she bit into her eggs and I stifled a chuckled. I was glad that she hadn't thrown up today but wasn't going to jinx it or get my hopes up. It really upset me when she got sick but she always assured me that it was fine and when she was upset I tried to do the same for her. Hopefully it would pass soon.

"So you should come Friday night, that way we can go out to dinner or something then Saturday we are throwing the party. It's kind of our going away party too seeing as we are leaving Forks the week after that." Alice said as she shoveled grits into her mouth.

"Oh you guys found a place already?" I asked.

They had told us that they were moving out to Seattle but they had to find a place to live before they headed out. The last time I had spoke with either of them they weren't having much luck.

"Actually Mary was able to help us out." Alice said.

"Where at, maybe you will be close by?" Bella asked with a mouth full of home fries.

"Eww Bella I'm allergic to see food." Alice laughed. "It's a surprise."

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes opening her moth wide to show off her chewed food.

"Eww, B you're going to be a mother you should grow up some." Rose laughed.

"Hey I have like six or so months to get all of my immaturity out let me be." Bella laughed.

"I only have a couple of weeks before I have to give up mine." Emmett whined. "Me too."

He shoved three sausage links into his mouth and chewed quickly before putting his hand up to his ear and moving it clockwise. He smiled and pushed the chewed food threw his teeth. "Get it meat grinder." he laughed.

A chair was pushed out and I saw a blur of red as Bella ran for the bathroom with her hand clamped over her mouth.

_So much for the whole not getting sick thing._

"Good going Em." I said as I stood up but Alice touched my arm.

"Sorry Ed but the diner's bathrooms aren't co-ed I'll go check on her." she laughed standing up. "You can let Dolly take my stuff if she comes by I'm finished." she rinkled her nose at Emmett.

"Thanks Alice, I'll run outside and get her toothbrush for her." I stood up.

As I was walking out the front door I heard a loud smack and Emmett start to whine. "God Rosie what was that for?"

"Because you're an inconsiderate asshole sometimes." she growled.

I retrieved Bella's toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste and walked back inside. I went to hand it to Rose and ask her to run it to Bella but she shook her head.

"I am a sympathetic puker if I hear it or see it, I will join it. Sorry." she said.

"It's fine." I laughed.

I knocked on the door and Alice's tiny head poked out. "Thanks Ed." she snatched the toothbrush and paste from my hand and slammed the door in my face before I could ask her if Bella was okay.

Back at the table Emmett was still rubbing the back of his head and Rose was smiling widely. She must have hit him good. Jasper just snickered into his corn flakes not looking up. I ate the rest of my breakfast and paid the bill before Bella and Alice returned.

Bella looked tired and walked over to me. "Can we go home now?" She whispered.

"Of course baby." I kissed her forehead. "Hey you guys we have to hit the road we have a long drive ahead of us and Bella isn't feeling well."

"Sorry Bella." Emmett said shyly.

"It's alright Em, I knew it would happen sooner or later you just quickened the whole process." Bella laughed.

I hugged Rose and Emmett goodbye, shook Jasper's hand and gave Alice an extra squeeze as a 'thank you for helping my pregnant girlfriend in the bathroom when I couldn't'. Dolly chased us down as we walked back to the car, Bella leaning against me tiredly.

"Here Bella." she said handing her a Styrofoam cup. "It's sprite hopefully it will settle your stomach."

"Thanks Dolly. We'll probably see you and Gary next weekend." Bella said quietly.

"Alright deary. Be safe you two." she blew us a kiss and walked back into the diner.

I helped Bella into her seat and put the cup in between her knees so that she wouldn't have to reach for it. She reminded me that she forgot her purse inside so I ran back in. Alice handed me a small damp towel and told me to put it on Bella's forehead.

I got back to the car to find that Bella had reclined her seat back. I put the damp cloth on her forehead and over her eyes to block out some of the light as we drove.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"I love you baby." I said before starting the car.

"Love you too."

I turned on some music very low so that I wouldn't be driving in silence while Bella slept. I knew she would probably sleep the entire drive home. She murmured my name a couple of times causing me to crack a smile. To a person looking in I probably looked like a weirdo but I didn't care.

"Edward tell the baby to stop eating my dress." she giggled in her sleep.

"Alright baby." I pulled her hand to me and massaged her knuckle as we entered Seattle city limits.

I pulled into our drive way and tried to wake Bella up but she wouldn't budge. I left the car on and took the bags inside before going back to get her. She didn't even stir as I carried her into the house and up to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and striped off her shoes and pants.

I went downstairs to lock up and decided to call Chris and Marnie. Marnie was freaking out because Bella hadn't called her all weekend but was glad that everything was okay. She was excited to talk to her tomorrow. I informed her that Bella was having terrible morning sickness but knew she was going to go into work still.

"Alright Edward. Congratulations tell Bells I'll see her in the morning."

"Will do. Bye."

I grabbed our suitcase of dirty laundry and took it to the laundry room. I was putting the clothes into the washer when I felt something in the pocket of a pair of Bella's pants. I pulled out the papers and unfolded them. It was three blurry black and white pictures and at first I had no clue what they were until I read the heading:

ISABELLA M. SWAN, 10 ½ WEEKS….

It was our baby. Bella had told me that she had sonogram pictures and with all the excitement of telling everyone. Well me yelling it out to everyone I forgot all about them. I stared at the blob trying to figure it out but it was useless.

I was transfixed with the first pictures of our little baby and didn't even hear Bella enter the laundry room. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned into my back.

"I forgot to give those to you." she said kissing my arm.

I turned around. "I love you." I whispered.

Bella reached up and wiped under my eyes and I realized that I was crying. "Are you really happy with all of this?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course I'm happy. My best friend is now my girlfriend and we are having a baby. Life doesn't get better then this Bella." I smiled kissing her cheeks.

"I love you too. And I agree." she said.

"I called Marnie to let her know that everything was okay."

"Yeah and? Did you tell her the whole can't lift a feather without help, doctor crap that your father poured into our heads this weekend?" she laughed.

"No, I told her that you were having a hard time with the morning sickness and that you were going to be stubborn and still go into work even if you have to pull over on the way there."

"Edward you did not say that?" she said slapping my chest.

"No I just told her you were having a rough time." I kissed her nose.

"Thank you."

We spent the rest of our day on the couch cuddled together and enjoyed a Harry Potter marathon. I laughed at Bella because she seemed to be able to quote all of the spells and she slapped me when I laughed at her for crying when Harry started to die after getting bit by the giant snake.

"It's a basilisk loser." she scolded.

Everything was perfect and I was going to do everything in my power to keep it that way. Bella fell asleep before Sirius and Lupin tell Harry that Peter Pettigrew was actually the reason behind his parent's death. I grabbed the remote and shut everything off before carrying her up to bed.

"I love you baby." I whispered into her hair.

"Wingardium Leviosa." she murmered in her sleep and the bed shook with my laughter.

Yep life was perfect.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Awww, can we say TFC? TOO FREAKIN CUTE? haha, **

**again sorry it took so long for my update, work is.... FUCKING CRAZY!!! I work at a vegetarian cafe and I have over 40 hours this week so yeah Im sore tired and bitchy kind of had to take a break from writing becuase it would be bitchy.**

**(answering machine in A's head) *Beep, you have one new message. Message one***

**V: Hi Ashley I miss you so much. We never talk any more except through text but it's just not enough. Well talk at me later. Bye.**

**(answering machine in V's head) *Beep, you have one new message. Message one***

**A: OMG I miss you so freakin much. This week is so fucking crazy I contemplated cutting myself so that I could go home early today but then stopped myself because A: That's really pathetic B: I'm not a emo. Okay well I miss you too talk to you later. Bye.**

**(answering machine in A's head) *Beep you have one new message. Message one***

**V: Hi twin. So it looks like we are playing a bit of phone tag. I found out what toadboy's tattoo is.....**

**(answering machine in V's head) *Beep you have forty five new messages. Message one***

**A: WHAT THE FUCK YOU SLEFISH???? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HANGING!!!!!! OH BY THE WAY TAG YOUR IT. P.S. If you don't reply soon I'm hitting you back up so expect your inbox to be SUPER FULL**

**haha there is some dialogue for the people that asked for it in reviews.**

**Yes V and I haven't had time to talk to eachother in forever other than the occasional texts that we send through out the day but it isn't enough I miss my twin and her trusty sidekick Mr. Peen's sexy ass. **

**Review send me some love I will try to update soon.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay so Saturday is my usual updateing day anyways but I thought it was funny as hell when I checked my stats and I have 789 reviews hahaha 7-8-9 so wierd.**

**Here is the next chapter of ETL I already have written up to chapter 45 and plan to write another today YIPPEE little white lies got me the weekends off forever and a day YAY!!! I get to be lazy and such but still have to work my ass off during the week.**

**Right now I am starting chapter 46 right now while I wait for my lasagna to finish cooking AHHHH RELAXATION!**

**Okay enough chit chat here you goes.**

Chapter 34 ETL:

BPOV:

I stared into the clean toilet with tears in my eyes as I dry heaved. This morning sickness stuff really sucks balls. What started me on my sprint out of my office and to the nearest restroom you ask? The salt and vinegar chips, I woke Edward up at two in the morning and begged him to go buy. Those evil fuckers.

I ate half the bag as soon as he walked into the room with them mumbling about the only convenient store open at two on a Wednesday night was clear across town. Of course that caused my hormonal ass to cry into the bag of salty tangy chips which made Edward upset that he had upset me.

I snuck those chips into work today with me because Chris had been making fun of me about every little thing since Monday. Work was still fun except for the fact that I now had a cart to take bottles of water around. And they took my ladder out of my office so that I couldn't climb it to get something for fear that I would fall off and hurt myself or the baby.

My stomach actually did pop that Sunday, it wasn't just full of the Alfredo I made at five in the morning. Nope it was definitely there, proof that I was going to pop a baby out in a few months. I was nervous about the whole 'I'm going to be a mommy soon' thing. I mean yeah I babysat like twice when I was younger for Angela's little brothers but they were like five and evil little devil children.

No, Edward and I were having a baby. From day one this little bundle would be our responsibility. I was afraid that I was going to do something to fuck up the poor things life. Neither Edward's or my parents were very strict growing up and here we are not even of legal age to drink yet, and having a baby out of wedlock.

_Well, what can you do?_

After I finished dry heaving into the toilet I crawled over to the cabinet under the sink and grabbed my toothbrush and tube of paste. I had learned to carry one with me at all times since Sunday at the diner and bought one for every bathroom in the label so that I wouldn't have to run to get my purse.

"Hey Bella you okay?" Chris smirked as I walked back to my office.

"Yeah just fine Chris." I growled.

"Dude you're like the exorcist or something. Marnie never had morning sickness with Zoey."

"Well when you decide to have another baby I curse you with morning sickness throughout the whole first trimester." I called.

"Damn Bella what did I ever do to you?" Marnie laughed as she left my office with the bag of evil chips under her arm.

_Oh yeah she was talking to me before I bolted from the room._

"Nothing I was just joking. What were you saying before I fled?" I sat at my desk and started making labels for the new files.

"Well our anniversary is tomorrow so we are closing the label for the day. Our babysitter is out of town with her family so I was wondering if you and Edward would like to have a little practice?" she asked. "It would only be from like noon to eight we are going to lunch, hit the beach for a few hours then dinner and a movie."

"Um, let me text Edward and make sure he didn't make plans." I said pulling out my phone.

B: Hey babe, do you feel like hanging out with me tomorrow while I baby sit Zoey? It will be like we are in high school.

Edward had met Zoey a couple of weeks after he moved to Seattle and fell in love with the little tot as soon as she waddled over to him and held her arms up to be held. Zoey just had that affect on everyone, she was a sweet heart.

**E: Depends do we get 2 fool around on the couch while she naps???**

B: Well I think that could be arranged. Aren't you off tomorrow?

**E: Yep, I will meet u at the diner for lunch in about half an hour. Love u.**

B: Alright, see you soon. Love you too.

"Alright just drop her by the house tomorrow." I smiled.

"Oh thank you so much Bella we thought we were going to have to cancel." Marnie hugged me and left the office.

I finished making the labels for the folders and started walking around my office with the label maker labeling everything: VASE, STEREO, CUP, PENCIL etc. I even made one that said BABY and put it on my shirt over my itty bitty bulge. I went above and beyond and made a few for the door, doorknob, and even the sign on my door.

_Bored is an understatement._

I carried the folders to the file room and put them in their correct cabinets before grabbing my bag and heading out for lunch. Marnie and Chris were in the kitchenette eating something that didn't look very appealing. They waved at me as I walked out the door.

Edward was sitting at our usual table with two cups of raspberry tea. We had made an agreement after the whole coffee debacle that if I had to cut down to one cup of caffeine a day he would too. That's love right there.

"Hey baby." Edward chuckled as I sat my purse down and kissed him.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Well, I know you can't really tell that you're pregnant but if you feel the need to label it so that people know I understand." He pointed to the bright purple label on my stomach.

"Shit." I blushed pulling it off. "I got bored and labeled everything in my office today. I got a little carried away."

"I think it's cute." he laughed.

"You're a loser." I said putting the label across his forehead but it wouldn't stick.

"What do you feel like having today?" Edward stood up as I sat down.

"I'll just have a ceasar chicken salad please."

"Coming right up." he kissed my forehead before walking up to the counter.

I pulled out my calendar and realized that I needed to call Dr. Keene's office to set up and appointment. I pulled my phone out and found the number. It surprised me when Dr. Keene answered the phone herself don't they have people to do that?

"Hi Dr. Keene this is Bella Swan I was in your office about two and a half weeks ago."

"Hello Bella I remember all of my patients especially the ones that yell at me." she laughed and I blushed.

"Yeah sorry about that. I am calling to set up an appointment."

"Okay hang on a second let me grab my calendar, my nurse just ran to get lunch so it's all me." she laughed. "Alright so I take it you told the father?"

"Yep, we are pretty excited. We drove up to Forks last weekend to tell the family and they took it really, really well." I laughed.

"Okay well we put you around ten and a half weeks at your last appointment so your about fourteen now. Have you two discussed whether or not you wanted to find out the sex?"

"Yes we have and we want to know so that we can prepare for the little bugger." I laughed.

Edward carried our tray over to the table and gave me a questioning look. I mouth 'DOCTOR' and he smiled widely.

"Alright so we want to wait till your sixteenth week. How about two weeks from now?" Dr. Keene asked.

"Um, well my boyfriend and I are off on the weekends so something on a Saturday would be perfect if you have availability."

"Alright so what about two Saturdays from this Saturday?"

"Perfect." I smiled brightly.

"How are you feeling Bella? Any symptoms yet?"

"Morning sickness, achy breasts the whole shebang." I laughed.

"Well the morning sickness should subside soon, you're heading straight for the second trimester. As far as the achy breasts that's something that your body has to decide." she laughed. "Are you taking the prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes I am every morning."

"Well starting tomorrow I want you to take them at night that could help with the nausea. I will see you in a couple of weeks Bella."

"Thank you doctor Keene." I said before hanging up.

"So?" Edward said handing me my salad.

"We have an appointment next, next Saturday to find the sex of our baby." I smiled. "Are you excited?"

"Of course I am, it's moving a long pretty quickly before we know it we are going to have a little baby to care for." Edward said casually before biting into his sandwich.

"I'm kind of scared." I said cutting my salad up.

"Scared of what?" Edward grabbed my hand.

"Of being a mom, screwing up our baby's life. Don't even get me started on the whole pain of birthing a baby and breastfeeding it." I laughed nervously.

"Okay for one you're going to be the best mom. Two everyone makes mistakes, the baby's life isn't going to be perfect no one's is. The pain of birthing that's what they call an epidural. And as far as breastfeeding that is something that you and our baby will be able to bond over. You already get to carry the baby for nine months, and then when it is finally here, it will be totally dependent on you for your milk. I'm kind of jealous."

Tears were streaming down my face at his comforting words. "How can you be jealous. I know the baby is going to like you way better than me." I managed to choke out.

_Gotta love them hormones people._

"Your absurd baby. Don't cry."

"It's happy tears this time." I laughed wiping my face with a napkin. "Let's change the subject so that I can eat."

"Alright well we are babysitting tomorrow what do you want to do with Zoey?"

"I was thinking we could take her to the park. Maybe rent a couple of Disney movies and veg out on the couch for a couple of hours. We could color, or play with play dough the world is our oyster." I laughed.

"The parks sounds good, movies perfect, food is always good. I like to color and play dough was my favorite toy as a kid."

"I know I was there remember." I laughed.

"I know. I also remember you liking to make me eat your play dough cookies. I don't care how far Zoey can stick her bottom lip out I am not eating that nasty stuff." Edward grimaced.

"Alright. I will stop by the store on the way home to get supplies if you want to run and rent the movies?" I asked.

"Deal." he smiled.

We ate the rest of our lunch chatting casually about everything that popped into our minds. Edward walked me back to the label and kissed me goodbye before heading back to work. I went to my office and took the labels off of everything feeling foolish about wasting all the time to make them.

Marnie and Chris sent me home early after we vacuumed the lobby. I think they were excited to get ready for their hot date. I was walking out the door when my phone rang I pulled it out of my bag and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Bells. Hi are you and Edward still planning on coming to Forks for Jasper's birthday party? Are you going to be able to come out Friday night for dinner?" she asked.

"Well I am babysitting Zoey tomorrow but she is going home tomorrow night. I get off at like three Friday and Edward can leave whenever he is done with his stuff. I don't see why we couldn't make it out there for dinner. We could even meet you in Port Angeles at the restaurant instead of back tracking."

"Sound perfect. I will text you where we are going Friday. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Aside from the morning sickness and tender breast I am feeling really good. What about you, how are you feeling Alice?" trying to direct the attention onto her.

"I am perfect but you're the one having a baby. I can't wait Bella. I always told you that you were going to have Edward's spawn." she giggled.

"Don't call my child spawn pixie." I growled getting into the car.

"You know I was just kidding Bells. So did I tell you what I got Jasper for his birthday?" I could hear her bouncing around in excitement.

"Oh that reminds me Edward and I found some really cool world war one stuff at an antique shop do you think he would like that? There's a knife and cufflinks and some other stuff."

"Yeah but wait till you hear what I got him. I went and got nude glamour, shots done of myself and had them framed for his office." she squealed. "It was so much fun you can't see my private parts or anything but you can tell I am definitely naked."

"Wow Alice." I laughed. "I think he will like them." I walked into the store and grabbed a cart.

"Really? I thought so too." she laughed with me.

I walked towards the toy isle and found the play dough. "Wow, have you been in a toy isle lately?"

"No, why?" Alice giggled.

"They have such cool stuff I don't remember ever having a talking dog that walks when you press a button. Do you?"

"No our child hood was cards, monopoly and Edward's old GI Joes." Alice laughed. "What are you doing in a toy isle Bella?"

"I told you I'm babysitting Zoey for like eight hours tomorrow and Edward and I want to be prepared to have fun."

"Aww, that's so cute your practicing." she cooed. "Alright I have to go. I will talk to you later and if not I will see you at the restaurant Friday. Love you Bells."

"Love you too Alice."

I bought a couple coloring books, the big deluxe set of crayons, three sets of play dough and made my way home. I had baby sat Zoey before but it was always at Chris and Marnie's house where all of her stuff was. She would drag me to her room and we would play babies together for hours.

I walked into the house and called for Edward. "In here." he yelled from the living room.

I walked in and found him inserting little plastic things into open power outlets. "What are you doing?"

"Baby proofing." he muttered fighting the little piece of plastic.

"How come we have months for this?"

"Well we are watching a toddler tomorrow so I thought I would get a head start. And Haley drove me crazy today because I told her you were pregnant and she scared the shit out of me talking about how even an infant can put a pair of scissors into an outlet." He stood up and stretched.

"Well I don't ever plan on being in the predicament where there are sharp objects, a power outlet and my baby are together." I laughed kissing him. " I got the goods did you get the movies?"

"Shit. I knew I was forgetting something. I will go get them tomorrow."

"Alright." I laughed.

We changed into our pajamas and watched movies for the rest of the night. I fell asleep after the third one and woke up to my phone ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Marnie. I hope I didn't wake you up. I was just calling to let you know that we will be there around eleven thirty if that's okay with you?"

I looked over at the alarm clock: 10:37. "No that's fine. Just come on in, the door will be unlocked I'll be in the kitchen." I yawned.

"Thanks again Bella." Marnie said before hanging up.

Edward was still sleeping so I changed for the day and tiptoed out of the room. I decided to make blueberry pancakes because chocolate and a toddler weren't a combination that I wanted to make today. The weather was pretty clear outside so it would be perfect to go to the park.

I had just set the first batch of pancakes in the oven to keep warm when I heard the front door open and a small squeal. "Bwellaaaaaaaaah!" Zoey called as she ran up to me and hugged my legs.

"Hello princess are you ready to have fun with me today?" I knelt down and hugged her.

"Uh huh." she said looking around.

"Edward and I bought you some crayons and play dough. We are going to go to the park and then come home and play with the toys and watch movies." I said excitedly.

She clapped her little chubby hands in true Alice fashion as Marnie came in with a diaper bag and blanket. "Where is Edward?" she asked.

"Upstairs still sleeping." I said flipping pancakes. "Princess Zoey do we still like blueberry pancakes?"

"Ooooh yeeeees." She laughed. "Mommy said your gonna have baby?"

"Yep." I smiled at her innocent.

"When can I pway with the baby?"

"Well it's still growing so it will be a while."

"Oh." she frowned.

"Alright Zoey momma's gotta go come give me some sugar."

"Bye momma." Zoey hugged her and ran to me. "Bweellaah I wanna help."

"Alright." I laughed picking her up and setting her on the counter. I handed her the batter and a spoon and showed her how to stir it.

"Bella there are extra clothes in the bag. Um if you want you can give her a bath before her bedtime its seven. Chris and I will be here a little after eight. Thanks again." Marnie said.

"That's fine. Have fun."

"I hope we do."

Zoey and I made enough pancakes to feed an army and sat down to eat. We were talking about random stuff that only a toddler would talk about when she started giggling wildly.

"What's wrong?" I asked laughing at her.

"Ward's makin' funny faces." she giggled and almost fell off the chair.

I looked behind me to find Edward casually leaning against the door jam. You could definitely tell that he had just woke up but he still looked hot. The innocent expression on his face gave away any innocence though.

"Good morning baby." he kissed my cheek rubbing his scruff on my face. "And good morning Princess Zoey."

"Hi Ward." she squealed when he picked her up and blew on her stomach.

He held her up and looked around the kitchen I stood up to get him a plate. "Are you hungry Edward, Princess Zoey and I made pancakes."

"With bwuuuu berries." Zoey squealed.

"Oh I'm hungry but it isn't for blueberry pancakes. Can you guess what I want to eat Zoey?" he asked bringer her face up to his.

"Oat-meeeeel?" she put her finger to her chin in deep thought.

"No but your close." he got close to her ear and whispered loudly. "I am starving for a certain Princess's belly. Her name is Princess Zoey."

He lifted her up and started burying his face into her stomach making chewy sounds while she thrashed around wildly.

"Stop Ward! You can't eeaaat meee I am a Princess." she laughed wickedly. "Bweeeellllaaaah help me pweeeaaaaseee!"

"I don't know Princess Zoey the baby is hungry for Princess Zoey too. Edward will you share?" I asked innocently.

"Of course anything for the baby." he laughed holding Zoey out for me to 'eat' her stomach.

An hour later we were walking through the park. Zoey couldn't figure out whose hand she wanted to hold more so she was in between us. Every now and then she would scream 'UP!' and we would lift her up and set her back down.

Edward insisted that we couldn't take a kid through the park without buying her an ice cream so I sat at a picnic table while he carried her on his shoulder's towards the ice cream cart. Every now and then she would lean down and whisper something in his ear and he would get a goofy smile on his face.

It was then that I realized Edward was going to be a wonderful father to our baby. I smiled and let a few tears escape at my revelation but cleared them away before they got back to the table with a cardboard box of treats.

"Zoey couldn't decide what flavor so we got a scoop of each." Edward smiled as he sat the box down and took her off his shoulders.

"We share wike bwest frreeends." she laughed pulling three spoons out of her jumper and handing one to each of us.

We let her take the first taste of each one and tell us what she thought before we put our own comments in. She assured me that the baby would only like bubble gum flavored and she was right. I ate the whole cup while she fed Edward small bites. More ice cream landed on his shirt and face then in his mouth but I don't think he noticed.

We played in the jungle gym and pushed Zoey on the swings before she complained that her feet hurt and that she was ready to go home and watch movies. She was out like a light before we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Edward as he wiped his sticky face with a baby wipe.

"I had a blast what about you?" he smiled.

"It was wonderful watching you with her. I can't wait until it's our baby you're playing around with like that." I smiled fighting the tears that were threatening to take over.

"Me neither."

He dropped Zoey and I off at the house so that he could run to the video store while I cleaned her up. It was already six so I gave her a bath and braided her hair like she asked. It was weird how she could go from totally out of it to running through my house butt naked screaming 'you can't get me'. She helped me make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner because she told me that was what the baby wanted.

If I keep listening to this kid I'm going to be the size of a house.

We sat on the couch with the sandwiches piled high on a plate on the coffee table. Zoey sat on my lap talking to me and rubbing my small bump telling me how much she was going to love my baby. She told me how she would share her my little pony coloring book.

And at that moment I realized that I couldn't wait to be a mom.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Awww, damn it was I having a TFC (too freakin cute) writers streak or what??? I love Zoey I totally own the chubby tot, well not really becuase that is illegal but whatever.**

**Like I said I have it writen up to chapter 45 almost 46 so the story is ALIVE AND WELL!**

**Ummm question for my lovelies... I am thinking about putting Treasures on a short hiatus because well noone is really reading it only a couple of people give me feedback. I don't know. But the question is should I?**

**Love you all...**

**XOXO Ashley**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay I never update on Tuesday this I know but I am in such a good mood because.... I GOT THE NEW MOON SOUNDTRACK! Oh man I went to Walmart and it was there and I was there and ahhhh Band of Skulls is the shit and I love that they have more girls. Gotta love the girlies.**

**So I got a squirrel. Hmm let me tell you Gidgett's story (J, I had to change it from Pickle to Gidgett because apparantly my cousin's grandma is called Pickle and she is a bitch.**

**Okay back to the story. I live in Saint Augustine Florida there was a storm Saterday night and my fiance's cat Dumbledore (aka evil spawn of Lucifer) ran away. I was so happy you can ask V, but the stupid asshole came back the next morning with my little Gidgett. He is just a baby so I have to feed him with a bottle ooooh so cute, I sent V a pic and she said he is cute. **

**Okay hmm back to ETL... What is the sex of the baby you ask????? Tune in find out.**

Chapter 35: ETL

EPOV:

It had been almost three weeks since Jasper's birthday party. More like a bunch of people we didn't know getting together and saying goodbye to them while Emmett, Rose, Bella and I hung out with each other talking about the baby.

Bella's stomach was growing rapidly. You could tell she was pregnant when she wore tank tops or any clingy material. We were on our way to Forks for the weekend to prepare for Rose and Emmett's Saturday wedding.

Tonight was the rehearsal dinner and we were also unveiling the sex of the baby to our family.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward will you stop fidgeting your making me nervous." Bella whispered._

_Edward looked around the waiting room of Dr. Keene's office and noticed women of all stages of their pregnancy. One woman with a huge belly was scolding a toddler for climbing under the chairs. There were teens most likely here to get birth control sitting in a far corner away from all of the pregnant women like they were contagious or something._

"_Sorry I'm just excited." Edward clasped his hands in his lap._

"_I am too but because someone drove like a mad man we are early for the appointment." Bella laughed._

_It was true, Edward woke Bella up with breakfast in bed at an ungodly hour stating that he couldn't sleep because he was too excited. They ate breakfast and he forced her to take a shower and get ready even though the appointment wasn't till noon. _

"_I know but this is the first time I get to see the baby and ask questions an-"_

"_Edward calm down please." Bella laughed kissing his cheek._

"_Is this your first?" a woman that looked a little farther along than Bella asked._

"_Yep." Edward said proudly resting his hand on Bella's tiny but growing bump._

"_I could tell." she laughed rubbing her stomach. "This is my third and fourth." _

"_Aww, you're having twins?" Bella asked. "Duh never mind." she blushed._

"_Yep, we tried for one more and ended up with an extra. I'm Irina my husband Nahuel just left to take a call he should be back in a few." she leaned over and shook Bella's hand._

"_I'm Bella and this is Edward. It's nice to meet you."_

"_You too. Have you found out what you're having yet?" Irina asked as she shook Edward's hand._

"_We are today." Edward beamed._

"_It's always exciting. For our first we wanted it to be a surprise but changed our minds when Nahuel wanted to paint the nursery." Irina laughed._

"_How old are your kids?" Edward asked._

"_Charlotte is nine and Peter is four." Irina smiled. _

_Before they were able to meet her husband a nurse came out and called Bella's name. Bella stood up and grabbed Edward's hand leading him towards the door._

"_Hi Bella." the nurse quipped. _

"_Hi Courtney how are you?" _

"_Just great how about you? Look at that bump." Courtney laughed. _

_Edward smiled proudly as Courtney took Bella's temperature and weight. "You're right on track Bella." she said taking them to an exam room. "You must be daddy?"_

"_Yep, Courtney this is Edward. Edward, Courtney." Bella smiled. _

"_Bella Dr. Keene will be here in a few minutes she has one patient in front of you."_

"_Thanks Courtney." _

_Bella sat on the exam table and giggled softly._

"_What's so funny baby?" Edward smiled sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the small room._

"_I have been a patient of Dr. Keene's ever since I was a teenager and this is only the second time I have ever been in this room." Bella laughed._

"_What's so significant about that?"_

"_Oh the first time is when I found out I was pregnant. Dr. Keene knew I was pregnant before I peed in the cup." she shook her head._

"_Yep it's a super power of mine I picked up when I first started this practice." A larger red headed woman came in and sat on the wheelie stool. "Good after noon Bella."_

"_Good afternoon Dr. Keene. This is my boyfriend Edward. Edward meet Dr. Keene."_

_The two shook hands and Dr. Keene started firing off questions. Luckily Bella's morning sickness had subsided substantially after a while. She would only get nauseas around certain smells like vinegar and shaving cream. Dr. Keene also asked Edward questions about his family history while pulling out the sonogram machine._

_Bella pulled her shirt to her breasts and her pants down her hips showing off her delicate bump. "I knew you were going to be cute when you started showing." Dr. Keene said pulling out the blue goo._

"_Is that another one of your super powers?" Edward laughed._

"_You could say that I guess. Watch it Bella this is going to be cold." she laughed as she squirted a generous amount onto Bella's abdomen. _

_Edward watched as she pulled the probe out of its sleeve and pressed a couple of buttons. He stood up and walked over to Bella to get a closer look. As soon as Dr. Keene pressed the probe to Bella's stomach they could hear the heartbeat._

_Dr. Keene moved it around until they could see a tiny flash of white. "That is the heartbeat." she said as she pressed a few buttons zooming out._

_Edward was the first to see the baby. He gasped and grabbed Bella's hand squeezing it tightly. They could clearly make out the baby's body. One of its hand's was in front of its face and the other was by its side. Its legs were spread._

"_Alright mom and dad we are giving you the perfect shot. Wanna take a guess?" Dr. Keene laughed._

_Edward looked at the screen intently. It was hard to distinguish body parts on the black and white screen. His brows knitted together as he tried to figure it out. _

"_I give up. What about you Bella?" he smiled looking down at her._

_Her eyes were swimming with tears. "I can't tell." she choked out._

_Edward leaned down and kissed her cheek. He was used to the tears already, Bella had been a bit of an emotional roller coaster lately. He whispered that he loved her and straightened up motioning for Dr. Keene to tell them._

_She smiled and turned to the screen pressing a few buttons and turning the screen so that they could fully see it. Above the picture in bright bold letters read: IT'S A GIRL!!!_

"_A girl." Bella whispered before she started sobbing._

_Edward bent down and rubbed her arms in an effort to comfort her as he let a few tears spill of his own. Dr. Keene let them have their moment while she printed out copies of the pictures. Edward cleaned Bella's stomach off and pulled her shirt down before helping her sit up._

_Dr. Keene talked to them for a few more minutes before sending them on their way with the pictures of the baby._

"Are you excited?" I asked her as we pulled into a gas station so that she could use the restroom.

"Well I am happy for Rose and Emmett, we all knew they would get married. As far as the whole wedding thing. I am afraid I am going to fall flat on my face walking down the aisle." Bella laughed as she opened her door.

"I'm talking about telling them the sex of the baby." I chuckled.

"Oh well yeah. I feel bad that we had to wait until tonight to tell them. I know we wanted to do it in person but tonight should be their night."

"Yeah but it was Rose's fault that we couldn't tell them last week you know. She had to go to that car show." I rolled my eyes. "Besides it's just the rehearsal dinner no one cares if we make this small announcement."

"I know. I'll be right back." she said as she scurried into the store.

I watched as she walked back out carrying a small brown bag. I should have known that she would find something in the four minutes she was in there. She smiled and rubbed her belly as she walked back to the car swinging the small bag.

"What did you get?" I laughed as she got in and buckled her seatbelt excitedly.

"You won't believe what they had." she fumbled with the bag before pulling out a small bag. "Chocolate skittles!"

I shook my head and laughed as I pulled back out on the highway as she hummed happily popping the small candies into her mouth. Every now and then she would put on in my mouth stating that it was chocolate brownie and it went well with the last one she fed me.

We pulled up to my parent's house around five and noticed that everyone was already there. I grabbed our suitcases while Bella grabbed the box of framed sonogram pictures that we were giving to everyone as our unveiling.

Marnie and Chris decided to go on vacation for a week and Bella was stuck at the house alone while I worked. I came home to fine her covered in pink glitter and Elmer's glue. She told me that she wanted to make personal frames for each of the couples with the IT'S A GIRL banner. She wouldn't let me help her decorate the small frames but she had me help her wrap them.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed running from the porch and wrapping her arms around Bella tightly.

"Hi Alice." she laughed kissing her spiky hair.

Alice freaked out when Bella told her that we wouldn't be telling everyone the news over the phone. Our phones blew up after that with her constant nagging and begging. After a couple of days Bella picked up the phone and screamed that if Alice didn't stop bothering us that we were keeping the sex of the baby a secret until birth. The calls magically stopped.

"Tell me now!" Alice jumped up and down.

"No we are telling everyone when we are together crack head." I laughed taking the box from Bella and heading for the house.

"Everyone is here by coincidence even Emmett and Rose. So after you tell everyone we can get ready for the rehearsal dinner." she squealed.

"Wow Alice I am sure you had nothing to do with that." Bella laughed catching up with me and whispering. "I think we should tell everyone now so that we can enjoy the rehearsal."

"Anything you want baby." I kissed her cheek before she opened the door for me.

I sat the suitcases by the door and grabbed Bella's hand and we walked into the living room. Bella was wearing a pastel blue tank top that accentuated her bump so as soon as everyone realized we were here, they jumped up touching her stomach.

"How are you kids?" Charlie asked pulling her out of the throng of people.

"Really good grandpa." Bella laughed hugging him tightly.

Everyone ignored me as I set the box on the table because they were too enthralled with Bella and her belly. I watched as her cheeks flushed from the attention she was getting. She was beautiful and like Dr. Keene had commented, pregnancy suited her well.

Our sex life, one word WOW. The entire week that she was off I came home to her jumping me as soon as I walked through the door. Even the day I came home to the pink glitter and glue. I ended up with glitter in places I didn't know existed.

"Edward come on. We have been waiting for ever." Alice screamed as she ran to the box and peaked inside.

"Where were you just then babe?" Bella asked hugging my waist.

"Thinking of pink glitter and our kitchen floor." I whispered watching her face turn red.

"You better stop or you won't get any more of those situations again." she tried to scold.

"Bella you know better than I do that I have had to say no to you a time or two. There is no way you holding back is going to affect me." I kissed her neck. "Now you on the other hand."

"Edward stop before I take you upstairs and punish you." she growled as her eyes clouded with lust.

"WOW THERE NO NEED TO SHOW US HOW YOUR LITTLE BEANIE BABY WAS MADE PEOPLE, WE GET IT YOU SCREWED!" Emmett boomed.

Bella buried her face in my chest as I turned around to smack Emmett but Rose got to it before I could.

"Ow, Rosie that hurt really bad, you know what? I am going to have a bruise on our wedding." he pouted as he plopped down on the couch.

"No sweetie that's why I hit you where no one can see. Abusive partner 101 you know." Rose shrugged as she pulled Bella over to the box.

Everyone stood there with their mouths hanging open before busting out laughing. I walked over to the box and handed Bella half of the packages. She handed one to Rose, Renee, Charlie, and my mother while I handed mine to Jasper, Emmett and my father.

"Alright everyone on the count of three open your gifts to u-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, GIVE ME MY DAMN GIFT!" Alice screamed.

"Alright pip-squeak only if you can reach it." I laughed holding it above my head clearly out of her reach.

She jumped a couple of times while everyone laughed until Emmett stood up and walked over. He picked Alice up and she snatched it out of my hands. "Thanks Emmy." she kissed his cheek as he put her down.

"Alright take two. On the count of three open your gifts to unveil the sex of the baby." I said gesturing for Bella to count.

"One tw- WOW!" she said putting her hands to her stomach.

"What?" I rushed over to her.

"Come on Bella I want to know." Alice screeched from Jasper's lap.

"Shut up Alice." I barked. "Baby what's wrong?"

Instead of answering me she grabbed my hand and put it on her bump. I gave her a questioning look before I felt the smallest little bit of pressure on my hand. I looked up at Bella to find tears streaming down her face.

"Did you feel it?" she choked out.

"Yep." I kissed her.

It was the first time I had felt the baby kick. Bella had felt it on the inside a couple of days ago but the baby wasn't very active when I tried to feel it. It was still really early in her pregnancy but Bella said it was just because she was really stubborn like her father but I think she has her mother's stubbornness.

"Okay so you two can have your own little moment. I'm going to count for you okay?" Emmett said.

"No it's okay we just felt the baby move for the first time but it's okay." Bella laughed sarcastically. "Ready? 1-2-…..THREE!"

We watched as our family ripped the paper off the frames and reading the caption. I had my hand on Bella's stomach waiting to feel our daughter move again but Alice knocked me out of the way and hugged Bella close to her body.

"OOOOH A GIRL BELLA!"

"I know Alice I was there for the sonogram." Bella laughed.

"We are going to have a granddaughter." Renee cried to my mother.

"I know Renee I opened the same gift as you." my mom laughed.

"Edward you better get your shotgun ready." Charlie laughed.

"I don't have a gun Charlie." I said.

"Well your birthday is coming up son." my father walked over and hugged Bella.

We had to cut our celebration short because the rehearsal dinner wouldn't wait on our behalf. We drove with Alice and Jasper to the church that the wedding was taking place at and listened to the wedding planner/ bridesmaid from hell direct us around. For some reason Rose decided she wanted a church wedding instead of the out door celebration. To say Alice freaked out would be an understatement.

My mother cried as Emmett came out to stand at the altar. Bella walked down the short isle cautious even though Rose was allowing her to wear flats for the wedding. She looked beautiful even though she was wearing the same pastel tank top and tan capris she wore all day.

I didn't pay attention to Rose and Emmett as they practiced their vows. Instead I watched as Bella absentmindedly rubbed her stomach staring at it affectionately. No doubt my daughter was making her presence known.

Before I knew it Emmett was picking up Rose and throwing her over his shoulder before running down the aisle. She screamed at him that he wouldn't be getting use of the honeymoon if he pulled that shit on her tomorrow.

We drove to the restaurant to have dinner with everyone and I could tell that Bella was getting tired. She had started to sleep a lot more due to the pregnancy. I let her lay her head on my shoulder as we ate and talked about how the bachelor and bachelorette parties had passed.

Rose and Emmett decided to have them a week after Jasper's birthday because they were going out of town for the car show. As man of honor I had to put together the bash. My brother enjoyed the fact that Jasper and I rented out the local arcade in Port Angeles and let him go to town.

Bella came home from the bachelorette party tired sweaty and dressed a little slutty, her words not mine. Apparently Emily the maid of honor thought that Rose's last party of her single days should be done in true fashion and they drug my poor pregnant Bella to a strip club.

She told me how one of the strippers cologne sent her straight to the bathroom and she had to revisit the dinner they had before arriving to the club. After that I wasn't allowed to wear Tag body spray because it would make her sick.

After dinner we went back to my parent's house. Bella had fallen asleep on the way home so I carried her up to bed before going back down to check on my big brother. He was sitting in the dark living room staring at the blank TV screen.

"Hey Em, you ready for the big day?"

"What?" He jumped. "Oh yeah of course."

"Alright well Bella is out of it, so I think I am going to go to bed too. Are you okay? Do you want to talk or something?"

"Nah, go to sleep. I'm going to head up in a second too." he shrugged. "Night little brother."

"Night Em."

I went back up to my room and stripped down to my boxers. Bella was still in the same position I left her so I took off her pants and bra before getting into bed with her. She wrapped her arms around me and murmured something but I couldn't figure it out so I fell asleep.

I woke up to Bella's phone ringing so I jumped up and grabbed it out of her pants from last night. Alice of course.

"Hello pixie?"

"Where is Bella I am on my way to pick her up to get ready."

"I'll wake her up."

"She isn't up yet?" she whined in my ear.

"No she has been sleeping a little bit more lately. She'll be ready when you get here promise." I didn't wait for her to say anything before hanging up.

I leaned over and touched Bella's cheek and her eyes flew open. I think I might have screamed. "Damn it, you scared the crap out of me."

"Oh sorry, I heard the phone ringing I just thought if I ignored it maybe it would go away." she yawned.

"You are a bride's maid so you have to get up, Alice is on her way right now." I kissed her open mouth.

"Damn I thought I would get a quickie before I had to go be tortured." she said getting up and going to the restroom.

"Me too but I have to go find Em and make sure he is okay." I called. "Find me before you leave."

"Yes sir." she giggled from the shower.

I slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and found my brother sitting at the table while my mom set a cup of orange juice in front of him carefully. "Hey big day huh?" I clapped his back sitting next to him.

"Yep, last two hours of single life. I think I am going to puke but don't tell anyone." he whispered.

"Alright." I laughed.

Bella came downstairs and grabbed a muffin right before we heard Alice honk the horn. She kissed me goodbye and ran out the front door yelling bye to everyone before the door slammed shut. I think the car wasn't even out of the driveway before my phone rang.

"Hey baby did you forget something?"

"I love you. And can I talk to Emmett from the looks of things he needs a pep talk." she asked. "Put me on speaker phone."

"Alright." I pressed the button and gave her the go ahead.

"Em?" she said.

"Hey Belly." he said staring at the cup of orange juice.

"Well Alice and I wanted to talk to you real quick about something."

"Go ahead." Emmett smiled.

"Listen here big bear. If you hurt our Rosie we will hunt you down and kill you. I'm talking shoot you in the dick, suffocate you and cut your body up in little pieces and throwing you to sharks Kay?" Alice squeaked.

"Yep." Emmett laughed.

"Well, umm yeah what she said." Bella stammered. "I know your nervous Em, but I want you to know that you're going to be so happy. You and Rose were meant to be together since the day you met even before that probably." she started sniffling.

"Damn Belly your all crying for little ole me?" Emmett laughed wiping away a fake tear.

"Shut up it's hormones. I love you I just wanted to call you and tell you you're going to be brilliant. And that Alice and I will love you forever if you throw Rose over your shoulder and carry her back down the aisle." she laughed.

"What? No you heard her threat. I want to enjoy my honey moon, sorry I won't do it. Would you settle for the smashing of the cake and I'll use my teeth to remove the garter?"

"DEAL!" they both laughed. "Alright we have to go, love you see you soon."

"Bye." I closed my phone laughing.

Four hours later and one wedding and half of a reception down, Bella and I were swaying together on the dance floor. I pulled her closer to me loving the way we couldn't be completely together because of our baby. She laughed as I felt a small kick to my stomach through hers.

"That's our baby." she whispered like it was a dark secret.

"She is going to be perfect just like her mother." I smiled kissing her softly.

We threw birdseed at Emmett and Rose as they ran to the limo. They told us they were going to Alaska for the honeymoon. When Bella asked them why they were going somewhere so cold Rose smiled and told her that they were going to try to make our little girl a cousin. They were taking advantage of the likely hood of being snowed in.

My brother was married to one of my best friends. The love of my life was having my baby. My crack headed best friend was jumping around pulling her boyfriend around like he was a dog. Our parents watched us hold each other while we watched the limo pull away with love in their eyes.

Life couldn't get better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holy shit balls Batman there is a mini poster in the CD just like Twilight, *walks over to Twilight shrine to make offering***

**The songs are sadder so I am thinking there might be tears the first time I see the movie. I plan to go watch it a billion times haha.**

**Okay gotta go feed my Gidgett**

**XOXO Ashley**

**P.S. I am writing chapter 47 right now so if you guys give me 880 reviews I will update ASAP!!!!! I am review whore hear me ROARRRRR!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Awwww, you guys are fucking awesome. **

**For those of you wondering Gidget (my infant squirrel) is freaking awesome and a pain in the ass. He sleeps all night but likes to cuddle on my bed. Well Jon isn't home for the week so I need something to cudddle with hahaha. Nothing like waking up to a baby squirrel sucking on your ear lobe like its a tit. (no that did not cause me to have like weird wet dreams that Jon was the one doing it hahaha that would be CREEPY)**

**Okay here you goes. **

Chapter 36: ETL

BPOV:

Rose and Emmett were off to Alaska for a week for their honey moon and Edward and I were forced to spend the rest of the weekend with Alice. Ever since we revealed the sex of the baby, she had bombarded me with questions. Like right now I was sitting in the Cullen's driveway watching Edward and Jasper shoot hoops.

_Sweaty tasty Eddie. Can we say yum?_

I was transfixed with the way sweat rolled down his abs as he dodged Jasper and made his way to the hoop completing with a slam dunk. I licked my lips wanting nothing more than to drag him up to his bedroom and have my way with him.

_Why does it never rain when you want it too? _

"Bella what theme are you going to do the nursery in?" Alice asked as she bounced in the lawn chair next to me with her laptop sitting on her legs.

"I don't know Alice we have a little while before we need to start worrying about that." I said sarcastically.

Pregnancy does weird things to a woman's body. I wanted to jump Edward every second of every day no matter where we were or whatever the consequence. I could also smell a peanut butter cookie from the third floor of the Cullen's house.

_Speaking of which, peanut butter cookie dough on those sweaty a-_

"Bella the sooner you decide on the theme of the nursery the quicker you can decorate." Alice said completely pulling me out of my thoughts.

I watched Edward and Jasper fight over the ball while Alice named off different themes. I tuned her out after she mentioned Hello Kitty. Not that I have anything against the cute cat but there was no way my daughter was going to grow up in the hot pink puke fest that would be her room once Alice was done.

"No pink."

"WHAT?" she screamed causing me to jump.

"I said no pink." I explained slowly.

"But Bella you're having a girl you have to have pink."

"Fine some pink, no pink walls, bedding, and solid pink or different colored pink clothes. I don't want my daughter walking around like a walking promoter for pepto bismal." I shook my head as I pictured the horror that would be Alice Brandon forcing my daughter to wear frilly dresses and small heeled shoes to go play.

"Fine but you need a theme. Think about it. Something calm where your baby can relax or you can relax when she wakes you up after an hour of sleep for a feeding." Alice waved her hands trying to scare me.

Edward dunked the ball again and did a victory dance over to where we were sitting. He leaned down to kiss my smiling lips and I caught a whiff of his body. I'm sure my pupils dilated and my underwear was soaked through.

"What is Alice torturing you about now?" he laughed rubbing my stomach.

Our daughter kicked or punched against his hand and we shared the same smile. She wouldn't kick for anyone else only Edward. He let it go to his head and swelled with pride every time Esme frowned because she wouldn't move for her.

"Alice is demanding that we choose a nursery theme right now." I said tiredly.

"Hmm that is a tough decision to make." he said sitting on the ground in between my legs and leaning his back against my belly.

"How about stars?" Alice said turning the computer towards us.

The picture looked ridiculous. There were so many glow in the dark stickers on the walls and ceiling that with the lights off the room looked radioactive.

"I don't want my child to go blind just because of bed time." Edward grimaced.

"What about a princess theme?" Alice frowned at Edward as she clicked the mouse to show the next picture.

"What do you not get out of no pink?" I asked. "No means the opposite of yes. Pink is the shit that is floating all over that room. It makes me queasy just looking at it. Next."

"But Bella we all aren't tomboys. Give it a chance." Alice begged.

"Next." I said again a little more forcefully.

"Bella you-"

"NEXT!" Edward and I yelled.

Alice pouted as she took the computer back and started a whole new search. Jasper pulled her lip out further and let it go causing a little popping sound but Alice wouldn't stop pouting. After the third pop she picked up the laptop, stood up and slapped him on the back of the head and stomped into the house.

"Oops, you better go get her Jazz." Edward laughed.

"Damn she's angry. That could work in my favor though." Jasper laughed as he stood up and kissed my cheek before jogging into the house calling for Alice.

"She is driving me crazy you know?" I breathed as I ran my fingers through his sweaty matted hair.

"I know but we leave tomorrow morning so it's almost over. It was your idea to ask for Monday off so we could spend it with the family." he laughed.

I couldn't think of a witty remark to that so I settled for the four year old method. I pulled his hair harshly but instead of yelping or crying out in pain, he moaned.

_Damn I hope this chair is water proof._

"Why do you pull my hair?" he asked his voice husky and low.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Because I know your reaction. I would like to take advantage of that situation if you don't mind."

"Bella." he growled.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're not rock hard right now Edward?" I said pulling his shirt up to reveal the tent in his shorts. "Because that would be lying mister."

I kissed his neck and nipped his earlobe and that was all it took. I had learned all of Edward's buttons. I knew what buttons to push to make him ravish me and I knew the words to speak when I wanted slow sexy sensual love making.

Edward stood up and pulled me too my feet. "You're going to regret this." he whispered against my lips.

"Why would I regret this? Huh? I'm getting just what I wanted." I smiled. "Now take me upstairs pretty please."

"Nope." Edward smirked as he pulled away and started walking towards the back of the house.

I stood there for a few minutes shocked that he refused to have sex and a little intrigued by where he was heading. I shook myself out of it and followed him towards the woods. He pulled his phone out and hit a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I caught up with him.

"I just sent a text to Jasper to let him know that we were taking a hike through the woods." he shrugged.

_Wait! What? No sexy time for Bella?_

"We are hiking?" I asked baffled by the whole ordeal.

"Yep."

"Edward I'm wearing a skirt and tank top with flip flops I don't think that's a very good idea." I said as he led the way further into the woods.

"Do you remember when we made firecracker fruit salad." he laughed pointing towards the clearing that we had used to destroy the entire stock of produce in the Cullen's house when we were younger.

"How could I forget we almost got arrested after that." I laughed.

Instead of staying where we were Edward started walking further into the woods. I reluctantly followed wondering what the hell we were doing but didn't speak my thoughts on the matter. After a couple of minutes I noticed a large boulder the size of a small car sitting towards the side of the trial.

"Wow, I totally forgot about this." I said as I pushed past Edward towards the giant rock.

We had each wrote our names on it one time when we got drunk in high school and nicknamed it the rock of friendship. Emmett was the only one that remembered all of the details because he is built like a tank and alcohol doesn't affect him like it does the little people.

I stared at my name. Dark red had always been my favorite color so that was what I chose. B-Swan! God we were losers back then. Alice's was of course bright pink bubble letters, the glitter had washed off since then. Rose chose black and wrote each letter with little devil horns on the ends. Emmett's name looked like a two year old did it for him and Jasper's was sky blue perfect cursive.

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He let one hand rest on my stomach while the other traced my name on the rock. You could barely see the small golden line that attached my blood red B-Swan! To his hunter green perfectly written out name.

"You remember what I told you?" he whispered in my ear.

_Flashback: _

_Bella woke up clearly hung over from the night before in the Cullen's living room. She looked around to find everyone else still sleeping but he was gone. She went to the restroom to brush her teeth and set off through the house to find him._

_Carlisle and Esme had taken her parent's to New York for a show or something for the weekend and Emmett was left in charge. Bad call for the parentals. Before the car left the driveway Emmett had pulled out the bottles of alcohol and the party started._

_Bella found Edward sitting out on the back porch in the clothes he wore the day before. "Hey sleepy." he smiled as she sat next to him. "How's the head?"_

"_How can you be so cheery at a time like this? I think my head is going to explode." Bella whined leaning her head on his shoulder._

_He smelled wonderful even though she could detect the tiniest hint of alcohol. Someone must have spilt some somewhere. _

"_I don't drink like a fish that's why." he laughed wrapping his arm around her. "What do you remember from last night?"_

"_I remember saying goodbye to the parents. Alice, Rose, and Jasper rolling across the lawn like ninjas so they wouldn't be seen by your neighbors." Bella laughed looking back. "Umm, Emmett pulling out the bottles and the first three minutes of Madagascar."_

"_So you don't remember?" Edward leaned back and put his hand to his heart._

"_Remember what?"_

"_That you declared your undeniable love for me, kissed me senseless and begged me to take away your innocence before we went up to my room and consummated the relationship?" _

_Bella's mouth dropped to the floor. She would remember doing something like that wouldn't she? Oh god did they?_

"_HAHA!" Edward laughed loudly causing her to wince. "You should have seen your face."_

"_So that didn't happen?" Bella stuttered and stumbled over her words._

"_No of course not retard. Do you remember vandalizing property?"_

"_Yeah right like I'm going to fall for that." Bella punched him in the shoulder._

"_For real we did. Come on." Edward stood up and pulled Bella across the yard and into the woods. _

_She followed him for a few minutes until they came across a shoe. Clearly Jasper's tennis shoe. A second later they found an almost empty bottle of vodka and then the trail of paint supplies. After picking up the third paintbrush Bella gave up._

"_Close your eyes." Edward said pulling her by the hand down the trail._

"_Whatever." she laughed putting her hand over her face._

_Edward walked her towards the rock and situated her before telling her to open her eyes. Bella gasped when she saw that they had defaced the giant bolder that had probably been there forever. Strung along the bottom were tins of acrylic paints and brushes and a couple of containers of glitter._

"_Why did we do this?" Bella asked running her hand along her name._

_Even though they were drunk apart from Emmett's name they looked pretty good._

"_It's the friendship rock." Edward laughed. "Alice came up with it and we all went along."_

"_A friendship rock." Bella giggled._

"_Yep we all painted our names on here. They will stay forever and we will all be friends forever." Edward said seriously. "Then when we're old and grey we will revisit the rock and recount all of the crazy shit we did in our younger days." _

"_Alice." Bella said shaking her head._

"_Yep I just didn't get to do one last thing before Emmett decided to force Jasper to streak through the woods on the way home."_

"_That would explain the shoe." Bella laughed._

"_Yeah." _

"_So what did you want to do?"_

_Edward didn't answer her but instead walked over to the rock and picked up a small tube of gold paint and a clean brush. He then proceeded to paint a small chain linking her name to his and her heart swelled. Should she tell him about her hidden feelings?_

"This is our secret. No matter what we'll always be together. Linked forever." I whispered.

"I wanted so badly to tell you that I loved you then but."

"We were both to chicken." I laughed turning around. "Do you think if we got together back then that we would still be together though?"

"I have no idea. It would have been wonderful but everything happens for a reason. There was a reason why we waited." he said rubbing my stomach.

Our daughter stirred and he smiled before kissing me. I immediately deepened the kiss tangling my tongue with is and braiding my fingers in the hair on the back of his head. Lack of oxygen hit us and we broke apart, panting with our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you so much." Edward said against my lips and I moaned. His arms circles around me, crushing me to his chest. My sensitive nipples hardened when I touched his sweet covered tee. He groaned and his hands moved towards my ass. I tugged his hair a little making him moan out loud and he squeezed my ass. I yelped in shock and pleasure.

Desire took over and I reached for his shorts pulling them down and grabbing his erection in my hand. I stroked him as we kissed again and our tongues tangled along each others. Edward broke away before pulling my hand off of him.

"Let's get back." he whispered over my mouth. "I want you so much right now."

"Then have me." I said as I pulled my panties off and set them on the rock.

Edward didn't need to be asked twice he picked me up and leaned my back against the rock tenderly before aligning himself at my entrance. I pulled his t-shirt off and lightly scratched his abs with my nails, making him shiver.

Our arms were wrapped around each other as we kisses passionately. I could feel his erection rubbing right over my clit.

"Oh god Edward, please…" I pleaded.

I moaned as he filled me completely with one quick thrust.

"Bella." My name came out as a satisfied moan from his mouth.

We sat there for a second just enjoying being together before he started to thrust into my hot core causing me to cry out into his shoulder. I knew I wasn't going to last long so I met each of his thrusts as I licked his neck.

It was salty from his basketball game but I didn't care.

"I won't last long." I breathed out as he started thrusting into my harder.

"Mmhh me too." He grunted as set the rhythm faster.

Edward pulled the top of my tank top down freeing my breast and my nipples instantly hardened again in the cool breeze. He continued to thrust into me as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Oh Edward!"

They were tender so he didn't use his teeth but instead his tongue massaged as his free hand that wasn't holding me up, lightly pinched my lonely breast. I pulled his mouth against mine as I felt the knot tightening.

"Come with me baby." He moaned as he thrusted himself deeper inside me.

I cried his name as I felt my walls tighten and he breathed that he was coming.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked out his name in ecstasy.

Our bodies shook with release and I felt him fill me with his warm seed. He remained inside me as our bodies calmed down, pulling out and setting me to my feet. The baby kicked my stomach and I smiled rubbing over the spot.

I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Thank you. I have always wanted to do that." he breathed.

"Me too. Especially against the rock of friendship." I laughed.

I was pulling on my underwear when I heard footsteps coming our way. I quickly pulled them up and straightened my skirt and looked over to find Edward already redressed. He helped me fix my shirt as the footsteps got closer.

_Oh my god someone heard me. Or worse they saw that! _I started freaking out and Edward grabbed my hand as the bushes behind the rock shook.

"Damn there you guys are." Alice growled as she stepped onto the path Jasper following right behind her.

"I told Jasper we were going for a hike in the woods." Edward smiled grabbing my hand and squeezing.

"Well from what we heard, you ran into Edwardian-dodo bird. It's a weird bird you know, it's handsome and all but when he calls it screams EDWARD in Bella's voice." Alice said thoughtfully. "That is strange huh Jazzy?"

"Yep really strange." Jasper laughed.

I turned and buried my bright red face into Edward's sweaty chest and Alice decided that I wasn't quite embarrassed enough for the day.

"And Bella did you fall onto something wet or really sweaty perhaps? Because the front of your shirt is soaked." Alice laughed.

"Shut up Alice." I grumbled. "Let's go back to the house. I'm hungry and I have to pee."

Edward took my hand and we started to leave but Jasper and Alice made no move. "Aren't you guys coming?" Edward asked.

"Nah we want to put to use the 'friendship' rock too." Jasper smiled.

"EW! Edward hurry up and get me out of here I don't want to hear them going at it like rabbits." I begged.

"Anything for you baby." he said sweeping me up into his arms and walking towards the trail.

I could hear Alice whining about the fact that the glitter washed off of her name. Jasper promised her glitter another time and the last I heard before we were out of ear shot was a low moan.

"How creepy is it that they are having sex right where we just had sex?" I asked yawning into Edward's neck.

"Really creepy but Alice and Jasper are weird like that so whatever floats their boats."

"Or tickles their pickles." I laughed and my mouth salivated. "Speaking of whi-"

"You would love a jar of pickles?" Edward chuckled.

"Not just any pickles, Vlasic so they can crunch really loud. I would also like a tall glass of chocolate milk."

"Bella that's really disgusting you know?" Edward grimaced. "But if it's what my baby wants that's what she will receive."

"You Mr. Cullen are too good to me." I kissed his cheek.

Edward proceeded to carry me into the kitchen and set me on the counter. He made it a big show up finding the pickles and opening the jar before grabbing a fork and spearing a couple. He placed them on a plate and turned back to the fridge. That is when he stopped short and cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked chewing on the vinegary goodness that is Vlasic pickles.

"There's no milk." he said shutting the fridge. "I'll be right back."

"Edward you are not going to the store just to get me milk." I said as he grabbed his keys off the counter.

"Did you not learn after the whole salt and vinegar chips fiasco? I am going to be there for you and try to give you everything that you or the baby needs. It's just milk, the store is less than thirty minutes away. And it's not the middle of the night." he laughed.

"Well after you brought up the salt and vinegar chips up I changed my mind. I don't want pickles and chocolate milk." I said throwing away the pickles.

"Oh alright." Edward said putting his keys back on the counter.

"Oh we still have to go somewhere though. I don't want pickles and chocolate milk any more instead I want a triple chocolate shake with butterscotch syrup and a basket of fries from the diner." I said practically drooling all over myself, the baby moved a bit. "She-bah thinks so too."

"She-bah?" Edward said. "I am not naming my kid she-bah."

"Well I can't call her it, and calling her she would get everyone confused. She-bah is just my little nickname for she baby." I blushed.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked picking up his keys again.

"Not really. What about you?"

"Nope but we need to get going before the baby changes her mind again." he said.

I stood my ground and wouldn't budge. "Don't call her the baby."

"Bella come on."

"Say it Edward."

Edward stood there looking at me like I was freaking crazy but didn't open his mouth.

"Say it. Out loud."

He still made no movement but I could see his lip twitching from him trying super hard not to smile. I pulled my hand from his.

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! Gosh, let's get going before she-bah changes her mind again. Happy?"

"Immensely." I laughed as I pulled him out of the house.

"You drive me crazy and not in the good I want to jump your bones way either you know that right?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am getting you ready to be a father of a girl. Get ready to go shopping for kotex with wings, and chocolate. Ooh, and the first boyfriend haha." I laughed.

"Bella you're ridiculous. You act like she is going to walk out of your vagina and start college or something, we have years before the whole period thing. And as far as boyfriends go she isn't leaving the house until she is eighty there is such a thing called home schooling." Edward said simply.

"Your ridiculous, you loser. But I still love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

"You know what would make me love you even more?" I asked innocently.

"I have to work to make you love me? Ouch Bella that hurts." he said clutching his chest.

"Sorry. But for real do you want to know?"

"Tell me and I will try my best."

"If you would start the car so that I can have my fries and milkshake. We aren't waiting for the cow to be born to get the milk or the damn potatoes to be grown." I laughed.

"Hey fresh ingredients are good for you and the baby." Edward laughed and I glared at him. "I think I can do that. It's pretty simple thought all I have to do is start the car and drive and you will love me even more than you already do."

"You know I was just joking right? I love you with all my heart, body and soul I don't think it can grow any more or we will both suffocate in my love for you." I said as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Melodramatic much?" he laughed.

"Eh, what can you do? I love you though." I said kissing his hand.

"Love you too baby." he smiled.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Ooooh I bet you didn't see the lemon coming (pun intended) haha, okay so I totally have a friendship rock its like the size of a minivan and there are like a hundred names on it because we get drunk often. Eh its Florida what do you expect. lol.**

**I have written 2 chapters for Treasures... I have no clue when I will update probably when my beta extraordinair sends me then edited. I will not update it on Sunday that is like the jinx day I guess a lot of people go to church on Sundays after they read smutty smut stories on Saturdays. "Forgive me father for I have sined." **

**Do you think I will go to hell because I read the good nasty lemons on Sundays??? And out of wedlock no less hahaha. Sorry rambling been doing a lot of that lately.**

**Hope you like the chappy leave me some love **

**XOXO Ashley**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Happy Halloween all of my fans this chapter is dedicated to you lovelies. I would like to know what everyone else is dressed like on this fine free candy day.**

**I myself am guess what???? A vampire lol... but unlike the Cullens I have these awesome fangs that adhere to your teeth too freakin cool and they don't make me talk with a lisp. lol.**

**I have had like four handfulls of candy in the past hour so I am shaking with a sugar high. I LOVE HALLOWEEN!!!!**

**And I am going trick or treating/ scavenger hunting with my besties. on the list you ask???**

***four different types of toothpast**

***a pair of boxers Christmas themed**

***a roll of toilet paper with the homeowners signature**

**The list goes on its sort of cool. Okay read on HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**Chapter 37: ETL**

EPOV:

"How you holding up papa?" a voice asked causing me to jump up.

"Jesus Christ Haley you scared the shit out of me." I gasped.

"Well you have been drooling on those reports for almost an hour. I have to go track down my supply of Nerf darts now because they all ricocheted off of your back going god knows where and you didn't even budge." she laughed sitting on the edge of my desk. "Rough night?"

"Well apart from waking up at three o'clock to go get Bella chicken nuggets and a frosty and there's the whole her waking me up for sex. I swear she craves sex more than she does weird foods." I breathed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Haley was like my best guy friend partially because she was a lesbian and the butch half of the relationship. We talked about things that would probably make Alice or even Rose cringe if I mentioned them and for that I was grateful.

Bella was now four months pregnant or nineteen weeks it had been about two weeks since Rose and Emmett's wedding and they were already living close to Seattle. Alice and Jasper were almost finished moving but staying in Forks until they were done. They refused to let us help them move because of the surprise or whatever.

Over the past two weeks, Bella's appetite both sexually and food related, the size of her bump and her cravings were doubled. Sometimes she would meet me by the door and have me take her there. Other times she would have me bring lunch to the label and we would eat in her office resulting in her bent over her desk with our pants at our ankles.

"What? The Edward Cullen is tired of having sex?" Haley laughed.

"That's just it though Haley. It's not that I am tired of having sex it's just sometimes I would like to have an actual conversation with her about the baby but instead we end up having sex. We haven't talked about baby names yet. We have known the sex of the baby for like three weeks and we haven't discussed that or the nursery."

"Hey, never had any babies. Fuck I've never seen a penis before so I don't know what it's like to be all addicted to the peen but maybe you should talk to her. Like sit down and have a conversation with her. Hell if you have to buy a chastity belt do it."

"God can you be serious about this please?" I shook my head.

"Nope, I can't. Get back to work, you have about thirty more minutes before you have to go to lunch. Like I said just talk to her. Don't let her talk you into lunch in her office, make her meet you at the café that should help." she laughed shaking her head as she pulled a Nerf dart out of my coffee cup. "Damn Cullen you were out of it."

"What can I say? I'm worn out physically mentally you name it." I yawned and turned back to the reports on my desk. "Thanks Haley."

"No problem." she called as she walked back to her desk.

I finished the reports a couple of minutes before I was scheduled to meet Bella for lunch when my phone beeped.

**Hey babe wanna meet me at the office? I wanna show you something!**

My back screamed in protest but my 'member' thought otherwise.

_Shit!_

I typed a reply before running out of the office: I'll be there in ten with lunch. Luv you.

"What the hell happened to conversation Edward?" Haley laughed as she walked down the hall with Brooke.

"It's ridiculous, conversation is for saps." I called as the elevator shut.

Twelve minutes later I had our lunch in a bag as I walked through the doors of Rock Gods. Marnie was sitting at the front desk talking on the phone she scribbled something on her note pad and held it up: Hey she's in her office. It's so cute.

_What the hell is so cute about my pregnant girlfriend wanting me to screw her six ways to Sunday every minute of every day?_

It was true I was kind of taken aback by Marnie's smile about the fact that Bella was going to attack me when I walked through the door. In more than one way it was kind of creepy and twisted that her bosses might know that we weren't just eating lunch behind closed doors.

I walked up to her door and took a deep breath. I couldn't deny her anything at all. If she wanted me to have sex with her until my dick fell off I would.

_God please don't make it come to that please._ I silently prayed as I twisted the door knob and entered the office.

Bella was sitting on the edge of her desk looking down at her belly. She was wearing an old black band tee that used to be a little loose on her but now Jack's Mannequin was stretched out across her chest. Oh yes, the tatas have grown as well. She had started wearing skirts ever since our rendezvous started but today she wore a pair of her maternity jeans.

She looked up as I shut the door and locked it but didn't move. I saw that she had been crying a little but that was normal. Bella cried about everything lately. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked as I set our lunch on the desk and hugged her.

"Oh I want to show you something. I just don't want you to freak out." she said.

"Okay is everything alright?" I started to worry.

"Just wait." she said pushing me away and standing up.

Bella pulled her shirt up and I noticed that she was wearing a soft cotton grey bra. Her breast were tender so no lace and under wire were worn lately. She turned around so that she was facing me and grabbed my hand placing it on her stomach.

Immediately I could feel the baby kicking my hand hard. She was an active little thing. I laughed as she proceeded to tap dance where my hand was. Bella pulled my hand away and I noticed that you could actually see the baby moving on the outside.

"Wow it looks like you ate some Mexican jumping beans." I laughed.

"I was thinking more of aliens, it's creepy huh?" she said watching a foot print show up on the front of her stomach.

"I think it's beautiful." I whispered kissing her.

We kissed sweetly for a few minutes allowing the baby to kick my stomach through Bella's but we pulled away when her stomach growled loudly. "Well someone is hungry let's eat." she laughed.

We sat at the desk and I broke out the sandwiches and pickles I had ordered. Bella pulled her shirt back on and pulled out two bottles of cranberry juice out of the little cooler she had under her desk. I needed to get her a mini fridge for her office but it always slipped my mind.

"So how was your day at work so far?" she asked with her mouth full.

"It was okay. I fell asleep on the reports and woke up to find that Haley was shooting darts at me. One landed in my coffee." I laughed. "Her aims is getting better."

"Your drinking coffee?" her eyes narrowed.

_Oh shit. Damn it. Truth or lie truth or lie?_

"Well I've been extra tired lately baby. I have to do something to keep myself awake." I told the truth.

Seriously the midnight runs for food were nothing but my body was in dire need of a break from the sex. Three or four times a day, every day wasn't normal.

Bella looked down at her food and pushed it away, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.

_Damn it. Now you made her cry. Fix it ass hole._

"No baby don't be sorry it's just… I need to sleep. It's not that I don't want you because I do all the time, it's just I need a breather. We haven't really talked lately it's all physical. Great now I sound like a chick." I muttered.

"No you don't." Bella sniffed. "I thought you wanted to have sex with me all the time."

"Baby I do it's just not physically possible to do it all the time." I strained the last three words.

"Well I read that sometimes women get put on bed rest or there are other reasons why they can't have sex. Once the baby is born we will have to wait six weeks and then there's the whole taking care of a newborn thing . I thought you might want to do it while we could. I don't want you to leave when we can't." she sobbed.

I stood up and walked over to her pulling her up into my arms. I let her cry for a little while into my shirt not caring that it was getting drenched in her tears. She held onto me like I was her lifeline and my heart sunk.

"Bella I would never leave you or go anywhere else just because we couldn't have sex. That isn't what our relationship is all about you know? What would make you think that?" I asked her pulling away.

"I don't know I'm just paranoid. My body is changing and I'm afraid you won't want me anymore and you'll leave to find something better. Just ignore me I'm just a psychotic pregnant lady." she tried to joke as she pulled away but I refused to let her go.

"Bella, I would never ignore you. Sure you think some crazy thought's I'll give you that but I love you. Only you. There will never be anything better than you baby. If you ever chose not to be with me I wouldn't want to live because I couldn't be without you." I told her kissing her softly. "Besides you're my psychotic pregnant lady."

"Edward." she laughed. "Thank you. You always know what to say to make me feel better. And there won't ever be a time when I don't want you."

"Just wait until you're pushing." I laughed. "Come on you barely ate."

"Alright." she said as she sat back down. "I miss talking to you, you know?"

"I missed talking to you too baby. God we are talking like we haven't seen each other every day." I laughed.

"Well I haven't really seen you. It's been a haze of lust filled eyes and jumping your bones." she giggled.

"So, I've been thinking about stuff we haven't talked about, naming the baby or the nursery really. Alice stopped calling but I think that is just because they are moving and she has other things on her mind. But I know as soon as she gets here she is going to bombard us."

"Well names, I've been playing with a couple but I don't want to say just yet." Bella blushed. "As far as nurseries go. I have been thinking about the whole fantasy theme. You know fairies mushrooms and butterflies? That way as she grows she could be living in a fairy tale."

"That's perfect. I love it." I smiled picturing our daughter growing up in a meadow like bedroom.

"Really?" Bella asked biting her bottom lip.

"Really. Well I have a confession. I would have gone with anything as long as it wasn't Hello Kitty. There's only so much pink a man can take." I grimaced thinking back to the picture that Alice had showed Bella.

"Well I want the walls a soft green maybe some murals. Esme still paints doesn't she?" Bella asked before biting into her sandwich.

"Yep, I'll call her later and ask her to plan a trip out here with Renee." I said knowing that Bella had been wanting to visit her parent's over the last couple of weeks but we didn't have the time or in my case the energy for the trip.

"That's perfect. I'm taking Friday off so if they want they could stay the weekend." Bella bounced.

"Okay. I have to get back to work. I'll see you when I get home." I stood up and threw away my garbage before kissing her mouth. "You had mustard on you lip."

Bella blushed and grabbed a napkin wiping her mouth. "Alright try again." she said before puckering up.

I laughed against her lips and kissed her soft lips. "I love you baby I'll be home after five."

"I love you too."

I kissed her stomach laughing when the baby kicked my lips. "Love you too She-bah."

"Oh we don't call her that anymore. Marnie used to have a dog named She-bah and I don't want my child being referred to as a Dutch hound." Bella laughed.

"Okay I'll try again." I said leaning down and kissing her stomach again. "Love you too baby girl."

"That's better. She is doing cartwheels or something. I think someone loves their daddy probably as much as mommy does." Bella glowed.

"I love you baby see you soon."

"Love you too."

I walked back into the building smiling widely and Haley was the first to comment. "So was your lunch break good?" she laughed.

"Yep and guess what?" I asked.

"Um, what?" she played along.

"We actually talked." I laughed.

Haley made a big show of gasping ad wiping away a fake tear. "That is so wonderful I didn't know you had it in you kid." she faked sobbed into her hand.

"Me neither." I rolled my eyes and walked back to my desk.

I finished the rest of the reports and helped Marcus, one of the new journalists for the business section of the paper by answering a couple of his questions. I was going to leave early but Marcus asked me to help him write one of his columns and I couldn't refuse, it was part of my job to help them.

I was running late. Marcus was an obsessive writer. He wrote with a vast knowledge of grammar even though his topic was mostly numbers. After about two hours I was ready to strangle him but Haley shot me with a dart to get my attention and gave me a death glare. I went back and obediently helped him finish his column.

I ran home to find Bella's car in the driveway. I smiled knowing that she made it home safely. I ran up the front steps and busted into the house thinking that she was going to jump me but instead I was hit with an intoxicating smell.

"Bells?" I called through the house.

"In the kitchen babe." she called back over the music that was playing.

I entered the kitchen to find my beautiful pregnant girlfriend dancing around the kitchen to Weezer. She danced around and looked me in the eye before singing along. "Beverly Hills that's where I want to be." she sang as she bounced around. "Living in Beverly Hills."

I laughed as she stirred something in a pot. "Look at all those movie stars they are so beautiful and clean when the housemaids scrub the floors they get the spaces in between." she danced around with one hand on her bump and another acting like she was scrubbing the counter. "What?" she laughed looking up at me.

"You're just really cute." I smiled walking over to her and kissing her. "What-cha cookin?"

"Do you really want to know?" She asked coyly.

"Yes."

"Really really really want to know?" she smiled.

"No. I changed my mind surprise me." I said turning around.

"Wait, you were supposed to be all what will it take for me to crack and tell you." she pouted.

"Fine, what will it take for you to crack?" I chuckled playing along.

"I want to pick the movie we watch after dinner. You have to pop the kettle corn when we need a refill and I want you to rub my feet."

"Damn Bella that's an awful lot I think I'll just hold off and wait." I joked and her face fell. "Kidding, aw come on baby I was just joking. You have yourself a deal now tell me what you're cooking."

"Goulash. With rotini noodles and bowties because we couldn't decide. Homemade tomato sauce and three kinds of sausage with cheddar cheese and pepper jack." she smiled and I think I saw the smallest hint of lust in her eyes.

_Food arouses a pregnant woman? Hmm, I need to remember to look that up later._ I thought.

"Sounds perfect but are you going to be okay with the spicy cheese?" I asked rubbing her stomach.

Bella suffered from brutal heartburn that lasted well into the night for the past couple of days. She shook her head and turned around walking to one of the cabinets. "I called Dr. Keene's office and she told me that Rolaids are safe. All I have to do is pop a couple after dinner and I'll be straight."

"That's good. I was starting to get worried about you." I took my tie off and threw it on the counter.

"Yeah me too. I felt like our little one had a flamethrower or something just using it full blast." she laughed. "Go change and I'll have everything on the table before you get back."

"Alright. What movie do you want to watch? I'll put it on so that it's ready."

"Hmm, a scary one how about Dead Silence?" she smiled evilly.

I threw my head back and groaned. She knew I hated dolls and the fact that these dolls killed people and talked just made it worse. "Bella please?" I was ready to get on my knees and beg.

"Nope, not a chance. I told you what we are having for dinner therefore we watch what I want. Besides I want an excuse to cuddle with you when you get scared." she giggled as she pulled some plates out of the cabinet.

"You don't have to have an excuse to cuddle with me." she gave me her best glare. "Fine I'll put it on. Be back in a few."

"Love you baby." she laughed.

I changed out of my slacks and into a pair of grey sweat pants and a white muscle tee. Bella had already changed into her shorts and tank top before I got home so I figured we were going for comfort instead of fashion. Alice would shit bricks if she saw what we wore to the dinner table.

I grabbed the movie and put it in before I went to the dining room. Bella was sitting across from my chair smiling sweetly at me as I sat down. She dished out the goulash and handed me my plate. "Here you go handsome."

"What happened to 'let's not be THAT couple'?" I laughed. "Thank you sweet thang."

"Eww don't try to pull off the southern accent it reminds me of Jasper and that is creepy." she shuddered. "I don't know what's up with me I'm just in a really good mood."

"I'm glad." I said taking a bite and moaning. "Bella this is sooo good."

"Thanks I was walking through the grocery store and it was just calling to me." she smiled as she shoveled food into her mouth.

We were silent for the rest of dinner the only sounds were the forks scraping against the plates and our swallowing or chewing. I offered to do the dishes while Bella started the movie but she wouldn't have any of it. She washed and I dried and put away the dishes.

We cuddled up on the couch as she started the movie. I had my head in her lap while she sat up with her feet on the coffee table playing with my hair. Every now and then I would feel the baby kicking my head and Bella would laugh when she noticed the small movement.

The movie started and I felt the baby kick the back of my head a couple more times. I smiled taking her actions as her way of telling me 'don't be scared daddy I'm right here'. Bella played with my hair for a little while but halfway through the movie I felt her take a deep breath and her hand fall.

I turned my head to find that she had fallen asleep so I snatched the remote from the table and turned the blasted movie off. There was no way I was watching that while she slept. I laid my head back in her lap and was almost asleep when I heard her start to mumble something.

"Edward go get her I'm sleepy." she mumbled.

"Go get who baby?" I asked out loud knowing that she was dreaming about our daughter.

"Evie duh, you can't hear her cry?"

"Evie huh?"

She didn't answer me but I watched the smile grow on her sleeping face. I smiled at the name and said it out loud. "Evie Cullen."

I don't know when but I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Bella poking me in the forehead chanting 'I really have to pee, I really have to pee.' over and over again. I jumped up and helped her stand up.

"Bella why didn't you wake me up?" I laughed as she scooted off to the bathroom.

"Can't talk gotta pee. She is bouncing on my bladder." she said as she slammed the door.

I sat laughing quietly to myself and even harder when she walked back into the room glaring. "I can hear you, you know? Why are you laughing? Your daughter is using my bladder as a bounce house and I almost peed on you." she growled with her hands on her ever growing hips.

"I'm sorry." I yawned and remembered her sleep talking the night before. "Did you dream last night?"

"Nothing I remember why?"

"Because you said something and I was wondering if you remembered."

"Tell me."

"Nah, it's nothing big you just called our daughter by her name." I shrugged walking past her to the kitchen. "I feel like French toast today what ab-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen you tell me right now." Bella screamed jumping on my back and almost knocking me down.

"You said go get her, she's sleepy." I said.

"That isn't her name. She?" she shook her head. I could feel her blood boiling.

"I asked you who and you said Evie. I asked you who Evie was but you fell back asleep or whatever." I said.

"Evie?" she looked confused.

"Yep Evie Cullen." I smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Huh, that's not even on my list. I was thinking Jasmine, Katie, Ste-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"You definitely called her Evie." I said.

"What do you think?"

"I like it. Evie Cullen, she needs a middle name. Maybe you can take a nap and come up with something unconsciously."

"NO! I want to be a part of this while I am awake. What about Evie Joy Cullen. Because she is a joy to have. No that sounds weird or a Christmas card no. umm." Bella scratched her head lost in thought.

I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast when I heard her squeal and run through the door way. "I got it I got it." she bounced.

"What?"

"Evie Elizabeth Cullen. After your grandmother." she said.

Bella and I grew up together, both sets of her grandparents had died before she was born, so growing up we shared mine on my mother's side because both of my father's parent's were killed before I was even thought of. Bella and my grandma Liz were especially close and when she passed away I think she took it harder than I had.

"That's perfect." I smiled.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Awww, the nameage of the babage. lol.**

**Again happy Halloween.**

**Did any one watch the Ulalum festival??? On MTV??? LAST NIGHT??? I might be spelling it wrong but if was so awesome if you havent seen the new sneak peak check it out on Youtube or something because Emmett is funny as hell for the two seconds he is in it. hahahaha. He and Nikki were too freakin funny in the haunted house as well.**

**So I have a new idea for a story its going to be sooo good I am attempting to write the first chapter today. but I am on a sugar high and I also have shit to do tonight. hehehe anyone know where I can find a pair of green socks with pink rubber duckies on them??? that is the bonus point item yeah its weird.**

**Wish me luck the prize is.. well I really don't know what it is but still I hope we win. lol**

**XOXO Ashley**

Ps. I really want to know what you guys are dressing up as because like I said I love Halloween


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Man its like a little late but its here. I will rant at the bottom.**

Chapter 38 ETL:

BPOV:

I picked up the phone to make a phone call I knew I would regret. This phone call was probably going to result in the end of a beautiful friendship once everything was said and done. But I knew I had to make this call or I would suffer the repercussions of not making the call.

I was sitting at my desk contemplating the words that I would say to the person on the other line before I dialed the number. After a few minutes I couldn't hold it off anymore so I just pressed send and waited.

"Hello preggers. How are you doing this fine day?" she sung into the phone.

"Hi Ali. Are you busy?"

"No Jasper is with a patient so no sexy receptionist role playing for me today. It sucks." she said glumly.

"Well thanks for that tidbit of knowledge I could have done without." I grimaced as the visuals sprang before my eyes.

"Sorry. So how is my little niece doing today?"

"Bouncing on my bladder and giving me the worst heartburn ever. I think I have eaten almost a whole bottle of Rolaids today."

"Aw, it will all be worth it you just wait." she laughed.

"Yeah I know but I called for a reason." I paused.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Ineedyoutohelpmedecoratethenursury." I said all at once.

"What?"

I repeated myself in the same manner and somehow the little pixie heard me. After what felt like forever I was able to return the phone to my ear without hearing her screeching. I'm guessing Jasper told her to shut her trap.

_Thank you Jasper._

"So will you?" I asked.

"Will I? Will I? Do you seriously have to ask that question B? Come on you know me."

"Yeah. But I have full veto power. Edward and I already agreed on a theme and you have no say whatsoever okay?"

"Alright lay it on me." she said excitedly.

"Fantasy. I want flowers, butterflies, mushrooms and fairies." I said.

"Oh that is so cute. I can't wait. Ooh and you have to do the whole Cheshire cat thing too. It's like Alice in wonderland."

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said sarcastically when really it was the first time it crossed my mind. "So will you help me please?"

"Of course. When do we start?"

"When you reveal where you live you crack head." I laughed.

Alice and Jasper had been in town for a couple of days and his office was already open for business. They refused to tell us where they lived though because it was a surprise. I knew that she would want to start on the nursery as soon as possible so I used it as blackmail.

"Damn it B we aren't ready and you know it." she whined.

"Alice what is so important? I could help you move in you know?" I said.

"We are already moved in thank you very much. I just have some minor details to work out." I could hear her rustling through something. "How about tomorrow night? I shall do the unveiling of our new home tomorrow night and we can start Saturday."

"Well actually Esme is coming to do some murals for me and she is bringing my mother with her. They will be here Friday. I was hoping you could talk your boss into letting you off on Friday?"

"Of course he is my bitch." she laughed.

"So it's settled then. Friday, Saturday and Sunday will be getting the nursery painted and the weekend after that we can go shopping for furniture."

"Ooh, okay I can't wait. Um, well I have to go duty calls. I will call you tomorrow and we can set something up for the unveiling of my house." she laughed.

"Alright bye."

"Bye B."

I hung up and went to bother Chris and Marnie for a few minutes. They were in the studio setting up a couple of instruments arguing about something playfully. I grabbed a couple of bottles of water and went to greet them.

"Hello world's best bosses." I said as I handed them their waters.

"Hello best clumsy klutz in the world." Chris laughed. "What can we do for you today?"

"Nothing I am actually bored. I already put away all of those files you left on my desk so I was wondering if I could help you two out with anything." I said looking around.

"Well we have everything covered here. A new band is coming in to do a demo tape in a little while. You're welcome to sit in with us and listen." Marnie offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked I had never sat in the studio during recordings before partially because I was running around like a chicken with my head cut off to pacify the starving musicians and all of their demands.

"Of course Bella you work really hard even in your condition so take a few and listen to this new band. You can tell us if they are worth it or not."

"Thanks let me go grab my phone so I can tell Edward that I won't be meeting him for lunch. Do you guys want to order something or do you want me to put something together?" I asked before walking out the door.

"Why don't you invite Edward to listen to the band too and tell him the price is an extra large cheese pizza. That would cover lunch." Chris laughed.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

As I was walking into the office I heard Marnie greeting the band. I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen to whip up some salad to go with the pizza and some lemonade because I was addicted to it. I dialed his number and turned the speaker on so that I would have my hands free.

"Hello baby." Edward said.

"Hey, I just called to tell you that I can't meet up for lunch today." I said as I chopped some lettuce up and threw it in a bowl.

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah we have a new band coming in to record a demo and Chris and Marnie asked me to sit in and have a listen." I said.

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask Haley if she wants to join me for lunch." he said.

"Or Chris said you could come too but it will cost you."

"What will it cost me?" he asked.

"An extra large cheese pizza."

"That's it? That hardly sounds fair." he laughed.

"Well I could go for a mushroom and banana pepper pizza so you have to get that too. Do you want to come?"

"Of course." he laughed. "I'll be there as soon as the pizza is done."

"Love you see you soon."

"Love you too baby."

I pressed end call and went back to tossing the salad and grabbing some plates and silverware. I was pulling out a roll of napkins when I heard a familiar voice call from the door way.

"Bella Swan it's been far too long."

I jumped and turned around to find a familiar Indian girl with long black hair and large doe brown eyes. "LEAH!" I screamed rushing over to hug her.

"Don't squish your baby." she laughed. "How are you? I haven't talked to you since graduation."

"I know you went backpacking, I went to college." I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Our band is doing a demo."

"You're the band that is recording today? Are the guys here?" I asked excitedly.

Leah and the guys had been close friends of ours since we were in junior high. Our freshman year they formed a band. We used to hang out in Leah's parent's garage while the band practiced every day after school. I hadn't talked to them since graduation because after everything that had happened in college I didn't talk to anyone. The last time I had talked to them, the band decided to go backpacking through Europe as a graduation present.

"Of course they're here. Guess what?" she said.

"What?" I laughed.

"Sam finally proposed. We went backpacking of course it was so much fun but he didn't ask me until we were on the plane home. He told me that he couldn't live without me and proposed to me while we were flying hundreds of miles above the ground."

"And you said yes?" I joked.

"Of course he told me afterwards that if I would have said no he would of jumped out of the plane without a chute." she laughed.

"That's Sam. Always the one for dramatics." I laughed with her.

She helped me carry everything back to the studio while she told me about their trip to Vegas to get married. That was Leah she never wanted anything fancy. They were married by a female Elvis impersonator in a small chapel.

"So you're pregnant. I always knew you would get together with Edward. It was only a matter of you two getting over silly fears." she laughed.

"I know it took forever but we are finally together. We bought a house right on the out skirts of town in a beautiful neighborhood. You should come by some time."

"I can't wait to see Edward, is he still handsome as ever?" she joked.

Before I could answer, a large man picked her up causing her to squeal. "You better not be talking about other men in front of your husband." he said as he tickled her.

"Hi Sam." I said.

He looked up at me and almost dropped poor Leah. "BELLA!" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey guys come here." Leah called.

Everyone filed in giving me a big hug as they walked past me. Leah was the lead singer of the band with Sam as lead guitarist. Seth, Leah's twin brother played the drums and Jared was the keyboardist. They all looked the same as they did in high school.

"Where is Edward?" they asked and I decided to mess with them.

"Oh I don't know we stopped talking after high school." their eyes bugged and Leah smiled wickedly. "Yeah this little one is Billy Bob Jr. Too bad he'll have to wait for his daddy to get off parole next year to meet him. I told Big Billy that he needed to stop selling drugs out of the trunk of the pinto but he just didn't listen." if it was possible their jaws would have been on the floor.

"Kidding you guys. Edward will be here in a little bit with lunch." I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants which isn't saying much because little Evie was constantly on my bladder.

"Damn Bella you scared me for a second." Seth laughed hugging me again.

"So when are you due?" Jared asked.

"Mid September." I said. "Yeah before you say it, our birthdays are mid September we know."

"So how is the rest of the gang?" Leah asked.

"Everyone is really good. Emmett finally married Rose a little while ago, they live a little away from here. Jasper and Alice moved to Seattle just a few days ago actually. He opened up his own shrink shack." I laughed.

Chris and Marnie came in and introduced themselves to the band once again. They were astounded that I already knew the band and told me not to be biased. We were sitting around joking when I heard the front door beep. I told everyone to be quiet and went to greet Edward.

He was carrying three large boxes and a bag with another box too. "It was buy two pizzas get one free so I figured why not? And I got you some cinnamon bread with frosting." he explained kissing me sweetly.

"Well thank you we sort of need the extra food because the band is a bunch of pigs." I lead him to the studio. "They have been hitting on me all day and it's obvious that I am pregnant right?"

"Didn't Chris say anything?" He growled angrily.

"He told me to do what I had to, to get the band to sign with Rock Gods." I shrugged and Edward growled louder. "Just come on you can meet them yourself."

As soon as we walked in, Leah jumped on Edward's back and he almost dropped the food. I took it from him and set it on the table while he talked with everyone. Marnie helped me get everyone a plate of salad and pizza and we ate before they recorded.

"You are sneaky Bella Swan." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I try." I laughed.

He kissed my cheek and I turned to kiss his lips when I heard a wolf whistle. "Damn." Seth said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing it's just you guys used to do the whole whispering thing all the time it just never ended with you sucking face back then."

I blushed and flicked him off.

Chris set them up while we cleaned up the mess. I sat on Edwards lap while they played and even Chris had to admit they were good. Leah's voice was a mixture of Paramore, Evenescence, and Flyleaf. They were awesome.

They recorded a total of twelve songs and Chris decided that their originality was something that Rock Gods needed. He told them that they would get together later to talk logistics and sent them on their way. Leah asked him to give me a copy of the demo before they left and they all signed it for me.

"God I feel like I know celebrities." Edward laughed as I walked him to the door.

"Yeah we will. They are going to be big." I said.

He left after kissing me and my stomach goodbye and I finished cleaning up the studio. Alice had already emailed me ideas for the nursery before I left work. Edward and I decided that we were going to keep the baby's name a secret until she was born but it was hard not to slip up now that we knew what it would be.

It was weird that I named my daughter while sleeping yet I couldn't remember ever thinking of that name. It was perfect thought. Esme and my mother were coming to town tomorrow and staying with us so I cleaned the guest room. That was one of the good things that our parents were best friends they were comfortable enough with each other to share a bed.

Edward came home and we ate leftovers before passing out on the couch. It was weird the stuff we did when I wasn't jumping his bones all the time. He massaged my feet we talked about our daughter's life and what we wanted for her future. Edward told me that he already set up a savings account for her college fund. Of course I cried.

In the middle of the night I woke up and made a fluffernutter sandwich. There is just something about crunchy peanut butter and marshmallow goo that just makes my heart skip a beat. I woke Edward up and we went to bed after I ate my sandwich. I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

He had already left for work when I woke up. I showered and changed for work in my new favorite stretchy denim pants and a baby pink tank top and made some cinnamon toast for breakfast. Alice had already texted me this morning telling me that she would be by to pick the four of us, Edward, my mother, Esme and myself to take us to her house.

I made it into work to find that there was absolutely nothing going on today. Chris taught me how to play checkers with Oreos but got upset when I ate one of his kings. What can I say, pregnant women like their cookies and I'm one of them. Marnie and I attempted to learn how to knit off of Youtube but instead ended up making friendship bracelets like four year olds.

Edward came and picked me up for lunch and we met up with our mothers at Panera bread. We ordered our lunch and they laughed as I practically inhaled my cheddar broccoli soup and bread bowl. I sat back with a satisfied sigh as they chatted about what they wanted to do with the nursery.

"Have you two talked about names yet?" Esme asked.

"We have but we are keeping it a surprise until she is born." I told her.

"Oh but wouldn't you just love her name painted above her little crib?" my mother begged.

"No you wanted to know the sex and we told you let us have this please." Edward said.

"Fine." They both said at the same time, they looked at each other and started laughing.

I was full but my body was craving something mint and chocolate. I had been craving Andes mints for the past week and stocked up on them the last time I went to the grocery store. The woman looked at me like I was crazy when I unloaded my cart with ten boxes of crème de menthe thins.

_Or maybe it was the fact that one of the boxes was half eaten. I had to snack on something while shopping. _

I pulled a box out of my purse and started unwrapping them and laying them on a napkin. I listened half heartedly to the conversation until I had eight unwrapped mints on the napkin, the conversation stopped but I was only paying attention to the minty smoothness of the chocolate as it slipped down my throat. I had my eyes closed until I heard my mother snicker.

"What?" I said glaring at her.

"Bella you are the cutest thing ever." she said hugging me.

"What are you talking about I am just eating chocolate?" I was getting mad.

She clearly interrupted my chocolate time and that right there is punishable by death.

"Nothing baby. Your just cute that's all." Edward said stroking my cheek with his cool hand.

I ate the rest of my chocolate in a hurry because they were all looking at me at that point and I didn't want an audience. They watched as the baby kicked happily in her gooey cocoon aka my stomach, amazed how the little feet and fists were visible. Edward dropped me back off at the label so that I could finish being bored as hell, I was surprised that my mother and Esme were waiting for me in the waiting area.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Oh we thought we would come bother you since you said you weren't doing anything." my mom shrugged.

"And I brought paint swatches." Esme pulled a book out of her giant mom purse and for a second I wondered what I would look like carrying one of those giant bags.

_They fit everything I bet I could even fit Evie in there until she gets bigger. _I laughed at my inner joke as I led the way to my office.

They spent some time looking through the records along the walls but I cut if off after the third and most ridiculous question ever. They had just made it to the H's section and Esme pulled a record of the shelf. I couldn't see what it was but she turned around looked me straight in the eye and asked me.

"Bella What's a Hinder?"

I told them that I would give them a tour of the record studio before we left and right as I told them that, Marnie stuck her head into my office introduced herself and told me to get the hell out because they were bored to tears. I showed them around the studio, including the kitchen where they pestered me that there weren't enough healthy choices in the fridge. I assured them that snack pack puddings were not a daily part of my diet even though they were and we headed back to the house.

"Are you sure you won't tell me what the babies name is going to be?" my mother begged.

"Positive." I said as we walked into the house.

I showed them the room and told them my ideas of what I wanted. Esme brought out a tackle box filled with graphite pencils and other drawing utensils. She walked over to the far wall of the room and started doing a rough sketch. I sat in an old rocking chair that came with the house and watched as she drew a magnificent meadow that sort of looked like one that Alice, Edward and I used to play in when we were younger.

After she was done with the far wall she went to the one window it was large taking up most of the wall but around it she started sketching a number of fairies and butterflies as if they were coming in through the window.

My mother was sitting on the floor with my lap top looking through local furniture store websites showing me things that she liked every now and then.

Esme transformed the nursery into a fairy tale the second she sketched out a giant castle on the biggest wall of the room. Complete with towers and flags. I fell in love instantly as she sketched out a horse drawn pumpkin carriage coming down a long winding road that lead to the castle.

On the last wall she sketched out a collage of just about every Disney princess movie ever. There was a glass slipper, the poisonous apple, a spinning wheel, the teacup from Beauty and the Beast, she sketched out the shadow of Peter Pan when I asked her and she drew Flounder, and Sebastian from the little mermaid when my mother whined that we couldn't go without Ariel's friends. The magic carpet from Aladdin was flying above everything. A giant Cheshire cat was the last and final touch.

Two and a half hours later the room was nothing but black and white sketch but I could tell that it was going to be wonderful. I forgot about cooking dinner so we ordered just about one of everything from the Chinese delivery place up the road and were sitting around the coffee table looking at swatches of paint when Edward came home.

Esme had gone so far to keep Edward out of peaking into the nursery, she brought her own dead bolt. It was cute how he tried to barter with her but she was relentless until he offered the first letter of her middle name up she almost cracked an Esme almost cracked but my mom wouldn't let her give him the key.

Alice came and picked us up in her banana yellow Saturn View and drove us precisely around a corner stopping in front of a small cottage looking house.

"Welcome to my house." she squealed. "I found it right after we helped you and Edward movie in. We are practically neighbors now."

She walked us through the house showing us the two bedrooms. Of course Alice had converted the extra room into a giant closet. We ate apple pie from the local bakery and headed home. I hugged Edward tightly as we both fell asleep.

Alice woke us up at a quarter to eight because apparently that was the best time to go paint shopping. I dragged ass through the store crying because she wouldn't let me have coffee while the three women talked about what colors they should use.

It wasn't until noon that we went through the check out Esme refusing to let me pay for the supplies because she wanted to take home what she didn't use. Instead of heading back home to start painting my mother drug us to every furniture department in Seattle insisting that we pick out the furniture.

I was in tears close to peeing my pants and throwing up because I was starving when I snuck out the side door of one of the departments and called the one person that would pick me up no questions asked.

"Hi Bella didn't think you would call so soon." Leah laughed.

"Oh my god Leah I will love you more than I already do if you come pick me up." I cried

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

I told her my location and started walking until I saw the VW bug pull up and honk at me. I jumped in and told her to just drive. She drove me home and made me a turkey sandwich and french-fries while I ignored my phone that was ringing off the hook.

We had just started eating when the door flung open and Edward called my name. His voice full of panic.

"We are in here sweetie." I called before biting into my sandwich. "Leah you are perfect, if I wasn't already knocked up and in love with Edward, I would marry you."

She laughed as Edward walked in and pulled me out of the chair checking me over. "Where the hell have you been? My mother called, everyone is freaking out because you went to the bathroom and never came back? I calle-"

"Edward calm down." I kissed him. "I couldn't take it anymore Alice woke me up and then drug me across town just to turn around and go back. She wouldn't feed me or let me sit down." tears welled up in my eyes.

"It's true Edward she was a wreck when I picked her up today." Leah said.

"Thank god you're okay. You scared the shit out of me Bella. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you or the baby." he hugged me tightly and kissed my face.

"Edward its fine. Calm down." I whispered. "Can I finish my sandwich while you call them and let them know that I'm okay?"

"Alright." he breathed.

I finished my lunch with Leah talking about the good old days while Edward called everyone. I could hear Alice screaming through the phone something about kicking my ass if I wasn't pregnant. Edward cut her off and told her that she should have taken into consideration that I was pregnant and had needs.

Esme, my mother and a very angry Alice showed up a little while later and Leah joined the decorating party. I had to force Edward to go back to work before joining them. Alice refused to talk directly to me until she was about to leave. We decided to show Edward the room tomorrow night because the furniture was arriving in the morning while he was helping Jasper build some shelves in Alice's closet.

"I'm sorry I didn't take care of you B." Alice said.

"It's fine Ali you were on your shopping high." I hugged her and she rubbed my stomach.

"And I'm sorry for not feeding you Alice Junior." she kissed my ever growing bump.

_I almost broke my friendship making that phone call. _I laughed to myself heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

I fell asleep early only waking up when a freshly showered Edward crawled into bed and pulled me close to him.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**aww, Bella went a-wall hahaha.**

**Okay I had to have the little whats a Hinder thing in there becuase I went to Planet fest (A giant rock concert that is coming on Nov, 14th hehe, anyways they do it once a year and it is fuckawesome) anyways, I get home... well my parent's house becuase they lived closer to Jacksonville than me and it was really late and I was talking with them about all of the bands including Hinder and my mom turns to me half asleep and asks... "What's a hinder?" yeah so its a running joke now.**

**But I have a funnier story that includes Hinder and I have to add it in this becuase you will laugh really hard if you know what song I am talking about. 'Go home get stoned' by Hinder.**

**Anyways so I was downloading music at my parent's house on my little brothers computer and I turned the volume up when 'Go home get stoned' came on and all of a sudden I hear. THUD. and the pitter patter of little feet. my 8 year old cousin Jaykob skids into the bedroom and jumps on my brother's bed screaming. "OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG. YOU KNOW GO HOME GET STOMPED BY HENRY" cutest fucking thing ever. young people are so innocent haha.**

**Alright lets see if we can get to 1000. *puss in boots pouts* pretty pretty please.**

**Treasures is almost over just so you all know I have already written all of the chapters so it should be finished soon. **

**XOXO Ashley**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I do own a ticket to the midnight viewing of NEW MOOONNNNNN!!!!! ah so excited**

**sorry this is so late yes I missed my Saturday update because I was at Planet Fest 10 rocking my friggin face off. well not really because I ended up drinking wayyyy to much and barfing... yep I only remember Framing Hanley, and Hailstorm. Totally missed out on Jet and Chevelle the whole reason why I went in the first place. Haha Im still recovering and it was Saturday haha... seriously I have pictures I had so much fun though so it was all worth it.**

**Okay read on.. again sorry about the delay**

Chapter 39: ETL

EPOV:

"Damn it Edward hold your side up." Jasper growled as we attempted to screw the new shelves into the wall for Alice's new closet.

We had been setting these fucking shelves up for three goddamn hours and it was starting to piss me off. How many shelves does one need for shoes? Never mind we are talking about Alice here. She owns more shoes that Barney's.

"I'm trying Jasper my arms feels like jello." I grunted holding up the heavy mahogany shelf a little bit higher.

"We're almost done then we have to set up the dressers." he sighed.

"Dressers? As in plural?"

"Yeah there are four."

"What the fuck? Why can't Emmett come over and help?"

"He and Rose are meeting with the bank about a loan to open up the car wash." Jasper reminded me as he screwed the last screw in.

We both stepped back and collapsed on the floor. My brother and his new wife decided that they wanted to open a car wash that details all types of models. They found an old seventies style car wash in their town and were attempting to get the loan to remodel it. I was proud of them for the decision but why on a Saturday do you need to go to a bank?

"Alice better be glad I love her." Jasper breathed as he passed me a coke.

"I'm not in love with her but I am still doing it." I said before taking a long swig of the cool liquid.

"Well that and you have been banished from your house because of the nursery decorating." he laughed.

"Yeah and that. I woke up at eight o'clock this morning to Bella telling me I had to get out of the house. I thought the parent's were supposed to decorate the nursery together?"

"Yeah that's most likely the case but you forgot about the storm that is called Alice." Jasper shook his head. "She did tell me last night that you're going to love it. Your mom did some wonderful work on the walls and the girls finished painting them yesterday."

"Yeah but it's this huge secretive thing. My mom put a pad lock on the damn door. I was so close to getting a damn ladder and looking through the window but when I walked out the back door I realized they put cardboard in the window. They thought of everything."

"So how are you feeling about parenthood and all? You got how long to prepare?"

"Four and a half more months give or take. It feels like just yesterday Bella told me that she was pregnant and now it's almost over. Well she did find out a little late so there's that."

"Yeah if feels like just yesterday you screamed it in front of her father that she was pregnant." Jasper laughed pulling out the instructions to the dressers.

_Thank god they're the same design._

"Shut the hell up I was nervous. We aren't married and we haven't been together that long and it doesn't help that her father is the fucking chief of police hello. Baby out of wedlock plus angry father with gun equals me with a bullet hole in my ass. I was terrified."

"I know I sort of thought that he was going to hit you but it surprised the hell out of me when he hugged you." Jasper laughed handing me a few screws and a screwdriver.

"Yeah everyone has been really supportive of everything. Well everyone except for Alice she seems to forget Bella is pregnant every now and again."

"Yeah she was upset when she came home last night even though Bella forgave her." Jasper said.

"I sort of yelled at her a lot yesterday when they called to see if I heard from her. I was scared shitless I mean Bella doesn't really have a great track record for staying when times are tough, I was relieved when I got home and Leah was there with her."

"Alice told me that Leah and the band were back and trying to get a deal with Rock Gods that's awesome. Why did she call Leah though and not you?" Jasper asked as he tried to decipher the instructions. "Why the fuck do they write this shit in Spanish?"

I laughed and flipped the booklet over to the English side and he glared. "She told me that she didn't want to bother me while I was at work. She knew that Leah would come and get her. Alice wouldn't let her sit down or take her to get something to eat and our mother's were in the decorating hype so they didn't realize that Bella was getting upset."

"Damn maybe we should have supervised outings with Alice and Bella until the baby is born. For Bella's health and mental stability." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah I doubt Bella is going to want to go anywhere with Alice for a while. She forgave Alice and everything but her mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash. One second she is happy the next she is crying, and then to throw me for a loop she is screaming about the toilet seat being up and then jumping me demanding sex."

"Wow, hey there TMI, repeat TMI." Jasper laughed.

"Sorry, the only person I can talk to about this is Haley and she thinks that it's funny and makes fun of me for it."

We had already finished one of the dressers and I decided to call Bella to make sure everything was going okay with the decorating. I also wanted to make sure that they were letting her rest and relax.

"Hello handsome." she laughed into the phone.

"Hi baby just calling to make sure that you didn't need rescuing."

"Aw, that's sweet. Our mothers are putting together the crib while Alice touches up some of the paint. I however am sitting in the new glider that your mother picked out and I think I want one for every room of the house." she breathed.

"We'll see what we can do to get you that. I just wanted to call and check on you."

"AND HE WANTS TO KNOW WHEN HE CAN COME BACK HOME!" Jasper yelled.

"Aw, do you miss me?" Bella laughed.

"Of course I miss you baby."

"I miss you too."

"So when can I come home?"

"Well we have to put together the furniture and set it up so it could be another hour or two. I am making you dinner tonight." she said.

"What are you making me?"

"Well, dinner is a surprise but I will tell you what we are having for desert. Strawberry shortcake." she purred and immediately my dick hardened.

"BELLA WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING LIKE THAT?" Alice screeched.

"Damn busted. I have to go, I love you I'll call you when you can come home." Bella laughed.

"Alright love you too. And don't worry about dinner I would much rather have desert."

"Edward." she breathed.

"Love you baby bye." I laughed before hanging up.

"You are one love sick pup you know that?" Jasper laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Well while you were talking to your Bella I got to thinking."

"Oh god that can't be good." I joked.

"Shut the hell up and listen. You know how you said that you and Bella hadn't been together that long?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"If you think about it, you have been together forever literally. It was always Edward and Bella. I don't think I have one memory of high school that doesn't include the two of you. You two never dated anyone it was always just the two of you together. So yeah you have been with each other for a few months but you have been together longer than any of us."

"That's true." I said.

We finished the dressers in record time and turned on a baseball game to pass the time. Bella hadn't called after about an hour so I was getting restless.

"Hey Jazz you wanna play some WII or something?"

"Dude they will call when they are done just chill." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah but I'm bored." I said.

We set the WII up on their big screen and got lost in carnival games. My character was walking around wearing a scuba mask and feather boa by the time Bella called to let us know that we could come over. Alice was bouncing around in the background telling us to hurry up.

I walked into the house and found the girls in the living room sitting around casually.

"How long have you been down here?" I asked.

"Oh about thirty minutes." Leah said.

"Damn you guys could have called half an hour ago. Edward was fidgeting and driving me crazy." Jasper laughed.

"Shut the hell up." I growled.

Bella stood up awkwardly. It was getting more difficult for her to get off the low couch and she looked so cute figuring out how to get up carefully and efficiently. She walked over and kissed my chest.

"Are you ready to see the nursery?"

"Hell yeah." I said kissing her lips.

She led the way as everyone followed her upstairs. She stopped in front of the door and turned around smiling. "I think you're going to like it a lot but I want the truth okay?"

"Of course baby."

Bella turned around and opened the door letting everyone file into the dark room. It smelled like strawberries and I smiled remembering that her bedroom always smelled fruity when we were kids. I couldn't see anything and ran into something hard.

"Alright." Bella said as she flicked the light on.

The room was transformed into a beautiful fairy tale just like she told me she wanted. The wall with the only window looked as if fairies and butterflies were flying inside through the window. On another wall was a huge elaborate castle and the third wall was a collage of different fairy tales. Everything was painted with such detail and it was so bright. The trim was painted with psychodelic mushrooms.

In the middle of the room was a huge white sleigh crib most likely my mother's choice it's bedding a soft pillowy flower print. Hanging from the ceiling and around the crib was a net like canopy. All of the furniture was white the rocker with a small ottoman, the changing table, and dresser. They had fairy details on them. The rugs had different colored mushrooms sewn in.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked from the doorway.

She was biting her lip nervously as if I would say no to the room. I walked over and hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear low enough that no one else could hear but her.

"Evie is going to love her room. It's beautiful baby I can't wait to bring her home and watch her grow up in this room."

Bella had tears in her eyes when she looked back at me. "Really?"

"Really baby you ladies out did yourself."

"Thank you." they all said in unison before they started giggling.

"For real this is going to be a very peaceful place for the baby." Jasper said.

"Alright Doctor Hale let's go." Alice said. "I'm glad you like it Edward. Bella has chosen not to have a baby shower so this is our contribution to the baby. Oh and Bella I want to go shopping next weekend for clothes for the little one."

"I don't think so Alice. I didn't get to help with the nursery. Clothes shopping is for Bella and I." I said defiantly.

"But Ed-"

"It's his baby too Alice. You and I can go to lunch or something." Bella smiled.

I could tell that she was happy that I had saved her from shopping with Alice. She grabbed my hand and led us downstairs where my mother and Renee were cooking dinner. Leah kissed everyone bye stating that she needed to go home and cook for the band or they would start eating the furniture.

"They are staying another night and leaving tomorrow afternoon." Bella whispered sending a pointed glare at our mothers. "Too bad I really wanted desert tonight."

"Who says we couldn't still have it?" I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. "You will just have to be extra quiet."

"Okay whispering doesn't make friends." Renee said.

Bella blushed and started helping them cook dinner while I carried the trash out. They had apparently bought everything new and put it all together by themselves. I would have to remind myself to make sure the crib was put together properly before we even thought about putting the baby inside.

We sat down to a wonderful dinner of roast chicken with lemon herb, green beans and mash potatoes. Bella talked excitedly the whole time we ate about the decorating. I learned that Alice had originally painted the huge white castle a bright pink while the other girls were eating lunch but Bella forced her to go over it and paint it white.

"She was so pissed." she laughed.

"Well when she has a daughter she can go all out with the pepto pink." my mother grimaced.

"I love it you guys did a wonderful job. Especially the details."

"Thanks." they all said.

Desert was a little awkward. Bella pulled the strawberry shortcake out of the freezer and turned around blushing madly as she sat it on the counter. I offered to help her with the whipped cream and she slapped me and told me to go sit down.

She looked so cute blushing bright red with a smudge of yellow paint on her collar bone and her belly sticking out proudly. She sat down beside me and refused to touch the whipped cream stating that she didn't feel like having any so she just ate the cake without.

Renee gave her an odd look but didn't press the situation. My mother on the other hand kept saying that she didn't know what she was missing, and you can't have strawberry shortcake without whipped cream. Bella ended up putting a small amount on the top of her cake and then said she was too full to eat it.

I smiled evilly knowing the reason behind her not wanting to eat it but didn't say anything. Bella and I washed the dishes together while our mother's showered and headed to bed. I tried to get her to talk to me but she cut me off.

"Shut up. Don't think I didn't see you smirking about me being humiliated. I thought they were leaving tonight." she said blushing.

"Baby I wasn't smirking at you just the situation." I chuckled.

"Whatever." she huffed tossing another plate into the sink.

The water splashed up and onto her tank top. She yelped and pulled it over her head rubbing her stomach with a dish towel. "It's hot and my skin is sensitive with all the stretching." she said.

I grabbed a second towel and ran it under the cold tap before fanning it out over her bump. "There is that better?" I said.

"Yeah I'm just being a baby." she laughed. "It did burn a little."

"Why don't I kiss it better?"

"That might do the trick."

I leaned down and kisser her belly. It was a little red from the water but it wasn't anything to be worried about. I kissed all over her growing stomach and up to her simple cotton bra. Her breast had grown a full cup and a half over the past couple of months and I loved them.

I licked the top of each one and kissed her now pebbled nipples through the fabric causing her to moan and pull away. "We can't do this down here our mothers are right down the hall." she said.

"If you're quiet they won't hear. They are clear across the house Bella." I said as I unsnapped her bra and let it hit the floor.

"But Edwa-" she stopped short as I took one of her nipples and sucked on it softly, she moaned and arched into my face as I massaged her ass with both hands.

I switched to the neglected breast and she moaned a little louder. I pulled away and kissed her, pressing her chest to mine. She reached for my shirt and tore it off before pressing our chests together moaning as her pebbled nipples rubbed across my rock hard chest.

I made quick work of her cotton shorts and underwear throwing them into the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. I let my hands trail down her body rubbing against the sides of her breast as my thumbs ran across her nipples. She moaned into my mouth and started unbuttoning my jeans.

I rubbed a circle on both sides of her stomach and felt the baby kick my hand. I smiled into her mouth and let my hand trail to her dripping her core. I played with her hot folds earning another moan before slipping two fingers deep inside. My thumb played with her swollen clit and she started panting against my lips.

My pants were forgotten as Bella started falling over the edge. She gripped my shoulders as I continued to pump my fingers into her and added pressure on her clit. She screamed into my mouth as her walls tightened around my fingers and she convulsed.

I continued to pump my fingers into her letting her ride out her orgasm and she threw her head back and moaned softly. I pulled out of her and looked her in the eye as I sucked my fingers clean. She pulled them out of my mouth and kissed me hard tasting herself on my lips and tongue.

She unzipped my pants and lowered them to my knees so that I could step out of them. I knew that the counter was a little too tall for what we were about to do so I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen table laying her down softly before slamming into her roughly.

Bella clamped her hand over her mouth and screamed as I started to thrust into her wildly knowing that I wasn't going to last long but wanting her to come again. I wrapped her legs around my waist and put one of my hands in between us so that I could play with her clit again.

I felt my stomach and balls start to tingle with release so I leaned down as far as I could without squishing her stomach and whispered. "I'm so close baby. Come for me again."

She shook her head no as I continued to pump into her harder. "Bella come for me. Milk my cock with your tight pussy." I groaned as I pinched her clit between my thumb and fingers.

"EDWARD!" she moaned loudly before realizing our situation.

I watched as her already flushed body turned even redder with embarrassment but continued to thrust into her and play with her clit. She started shaking and I felt her walls constrict around me. We fell over the edge together whispering each other's name the whole time.

I leaned against her gently trying to catch my breath as she gasped and gulped for air. After a few minutes I pulled out earning a sigh from Bella. She started rubbing her breasts as she tried to regain control of her body and I felt myself harden again.

"That was amazing." she breathed still rubbing her breasts.

"Bella stop that unless you want it again." I begged.

"Who said I didn't want it again?" she asked sitting up stiffly. "Because I do but I can't do it here my back is already killing me and the hard table isn't helping."

I grabbed our clothes and pulled her into my arms earning a small squeal. I carried her through the kitchen and towards the stair case in the living room so that we could continue our night in the privacy of our bedroom but Bella had other ideas. She reached under her and grabbed my erection.

"Bella just hang on a second." I said as I walked past the chair.

"No I want you right now. Like you said they won't hear us." she said against my neck before sucking on it hard.

I carried her over to the couch. Bella let go of me as I sat down and let her straddle me. It was one of our new found favorite positions because her growing stomach was making it difficult for missionary. She kissed me wildly as she grabbed me and impaled herself on my erection causing both of us to groan loudly.

I grabbed her hips to help her find a good pace but she had other ideas. She let go of my shoulders and grabbed my hands putting them on her breasts and kept them there. We massaged her breasts together while she started riding me.

It wasn't long before I felt her starting to quiver around me, her hands tightening on mine causing me to squeeze her breast tighter. I lifted up off the couch attempting to meet her thrusts. She called my name softly as she came I could feel her wetness pool on my thighs and pulled my hands out from under hers to grab her hips.

I thrust into her hard until I came deep inside her. She leaned into my neck breathing erratically and moaning every so often. We sat there stealing kisses and murmuring our love for one another until I thought I had the energy to get us upstairs.

I picked her up and let her wrap her legs around my waist and took her upstairs. Before we reached the second floor her breathing mellowed out and I knew she had fallen asleep. I laid her gently in bed and pulled some boxers on before running downstairs and cleaning up.

When I got back upstairs she was still in the same position so I went to our bathroom and grabbed a small towel getting it damp with warm water. I cleaned her up so that she wouldn't have to wake up uncomfortably but as soon as I touched her with the towel on her she bucked into me.

"Edward not again you're going to wake up Evie." she murmured.

I laughed quietly to myself but continued to clean her up. I tossed the towel into the hamper and got into bed pulling her warm body to me and letting exhaustion take over.

I woke up to a cold bed. I could hear the shower running but right as I stood up, it shut off. Bella was humming a foo fighters song while she dried off. The door opened and she walked out smiling brightly at me.

"We totally did it in the kitchen while our mothers were right down the hall." she fake whispered like it was a big secret.

"I know and then again on the couch." I laughed.

She kissed me and turned to get ready for the day. I took a quick shower and found her waiting on the bed for me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and t shirt before turning around.

"Why are you still here?"

"Just wanted to walk downstairs with my sexy boyfriend is that a crime?" she smiled.

"Nah let's go get you fed."

"I'm not a horse you know." she laughed.

"I know come on." I pulled her out of the bedroom and was assaulted by the smell of bacon. "Ooh looks like they might have already started breakfast for us."

"I knew we kept them around for a reason." she joked.

We walked into the kitchen with stupid grins on our face to find our mothers cooking breakfast. I noticed that they had four plates sat at the island and Bella must have noticed too.

"Why are we sitting at the island?" she asked casually picking up a piece of bacon and chewing on it.

"Because we couldn't figure out what chemical would properly sanitize the kitchen table without ruining the finish." Renee gave us a knowingly smile while my mother cracked up.

I thought that Bella would turn to me embarrassed but instead she surprised the hell out of me by turning towards me and kissing me passionately. She pulled away and looked me dead in the eye before saying.

"Damn I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought."

**OOOOOH A LEMON *gasps* alright chickadees I wanna know how many of you have your tickets to New Moon my friends and I are going to get in line around sixish because the guy told us too haha we are going to look like such losers**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**I know I should of updated last Saturday but I got side tracked and caught up in the whole New Moon thing. I went to the premeire and watched the double feature. I have to say no regrets it was hilareous to listen to all the girls squeal every time they saw Edward lol. I got a little annoyed with the chick next to me that kept saying "i think I just died" over and over again but it was all good. lol**

**SO MUCH BETTER THAN TWILIGHT!!! and now they are saying that Eclispe will be out in June or July I can't remember but that is fucking AWESOME. lol**

**Okay here you goes.**

Chapter 40 ETL

BPOV:

"Oooh Bella look at this cute onesie."

"That's nice but I said not too much pink." I growled.

"I know but look it's so cute."

"Fine put it in the cart."

"But what about this Bella you can't have that one and not this one, won't it go together?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes snatching yet another pink suit and throwing it in the cart.

"What about stuffed animals?"

"What about them?" I asked.

"You can't have a daughter without stuffed animals. What is she going to cuddle with?"

"Fine."

"I like this dog."

"It's bigger than her crib no."

"Come on."

"Stop pouting. I said no what about monkeys?" I asked picking up a cute little blue monkey.

"Fine. Do what you want. Don't cry to me when she comes to you asking why the zoo doesn't have blue monkeys."

"I will tell her it's pretend like the fairies that are painted all over her walls."

"Touche. Look they have different colored monkeys."

"Put the pink monkey down and no harm will come to you." I growled.

"But baby."

"Edward I said no more pink. What happened to 'there's only so much pink a man can take'?" I asked him as he hugged a cute little bright pink monkey stuffed animal to his chest and gave me his best pout. I wasn't giving into that for a second.

"Then we walked into this store and I realized that I am having a girl, things are going to be pink." he said trying to sneak the monkey into the cart without my knowledge.

"Edward if that monkey goes home with us you're sleeping on the floor tonight." I growled.

"Hmm, Evie would love a pink monkey. If I have to get kicked out of the bed for a night to ensure my daughters happiness I will do it. Besides there's a guest room downstairs and a comfy couch in the living room." he shrugged.

"Oh no mister. You will sleep at the foot of our bed on the floor. I don't like all the pink Edward please?" I begged him.

"Fine." he grumbled putting the monkey back on the shelf. "What about yellow?"

"Now we're talking. Yellow is nice." I said looking over the tiny terry cloth monkey. "What do you think?"

"It's not pink but it will do." he shrugged.

"Fine why don't we get both?" I barked.

"Yessssss." he hissed pumping his fist in the air and grabbed a pink monkey.

"I will gladly help my poor daughter burn it when she is of age." I smiled as I turned towards the little socks and shoes. "Look how cute these are. Look at how tiny."

"I know it's exciting huh?" Edward asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my now super swollen middle.

As soon as his hands came together the baby started punching and kicking against him. I could feel him smile into my back at the feeling. I was now at my twenty four week mark of pregnancy. About three days ago I woke up and noticed that I can no longer see my feet.

I went to my check up last week and Dr. Keene assured us that we were right on track. The baby was growing rapidly just like she should at this point and unfortunately that means that I am stretched to the max. The stretch marks were the last thing on my worry list.

The fact that I had a foot permanently wedged in between my ribs wiggling every so often was driving me crazy and I was worried that either Evie was going to get stuck or break some of them. She was now moving a lot more at our voices. I read in a book that their ears developed around this time and she would kick my stomach roughly when Edward talked.

Edward was over the moon when he came home a couple of days ago and kissed me. As soon as he pulled away and said hello the baby started doing the mambo in my stomach. Ever since that day, I woke up every morning to my daughter somersaulting in my stomach because daddy was saying good morning to her.

My pregnancy was over halfway done and I was starting to freak out a little bit. In a few short months we were going to have our own little bundle of joy. The fact that we were going to have an infant hadn't freaked me out but the whole getting her out of me somehow was starting to worry me.

I had a dream that I went into labor at the house and the baby was coming so quickly Edward had to perform a c section with a pairing knife in our bedroom. I woke up screaming and Edward was so scared he called his dad. Embarrassing doesn't even cover it.

"Where are you at baby?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking."

"I would ask about what but I already know. It will be fine. You both are healthy and everything is going to be okay. You worry too much." he kissed my head and let me go so that he could look at the different little booties.

"I know but still you try carrying a baby forever in your stomach. I'm scared that I won't be able to do it naturally." I said picking up a pack of tiny white socks with little lace frillies along the top.

"It will be fine Bella. Let's not talk about it we still have a few months to worry. You're just going to drive yourself crazy." Edward said as he picked up a pair of baby pink keds.

I took them from him and put them in the cart knowing they would match one of the million pink outfits he conned me into getting. We picked out a couple more pairs of shoes and socks before heading over to the baby care section.

"Lavender is good for night time." Edward said reading the back of a purple bottle.

"Then throw it in the cart." I laughed getting a couple bottles of regular baby shampoo.

Esme had told me that it would be beneficial to have a bottle of baby shampoo in every bathroom in the house and the kitchen because babies were messy. I got some powders, lotion, and baby oil while Edward continued to read the back of packages.

"What's left on the list?" he asked throwing a couple of different items into the cart including small washrags and a couple of hooded towels.

"Diapers, wipes, rash cream, baby tylonal, diapers, a nose bulb thermometer, baby nail clippers, brush, bows, diapers bottles, pacifiers, diapers, highchair, bouncy seat, car seats, swing. You can tell Alice made this list." I laughed.

"What is a nose bulb?"

"A booger sucker." I shrugged.

"That is gross." Edward grimaced.

"Well it's not like we can walk up to a newborn hold a tissue up to its nose and say 'okay blow'." I laughed.

"Why are diapers mentioned more than once on the list?"

"Because you can never have enough diapers apparently." I laughed.

We had taken this Saturday to do all of our baby shopping before the little one decided to grace us with her presence. We started early just in case we forgot something we could just go get it and be completely prepared to bring her home from the hospital.

We found everything on the list only arguing over the car seats, swing, highchair, and bouncy seat. Edward wanted pink of course. We settled on a pink car seat for his car, a yellow one for my car, a white highchair and a lady bug bouncy seat and swing. Edward also found a cute little stroller that he fell in love with and we just had to get it. The only fall back…. It was pink.

"So we are going to go visit the parents in Forks next weekend?" he asked.

"Yep. Rose and Emmett will already be there but Alice and Jasper are going to be a little late. I haven't seen my dad in forever. And I sort of miss my mom."

"You just saw her last week." Edward laughed. "Unless you forgot the whole nursery decorating, the whole breakfast embarrass the hell out of Edward fiasco." he trailed off.

"Oh I didn't forget but they are my parents I'm allowed to miss them. Would you feel bad when Evie is twenty off doing whatever she decides and waves off visiting us like it's no big deal?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Of course I would feel bad. But the thing is we are going to spoil her rotten and when she turns eighteen, lock her up in the attic so that she will never leave us." Edward said seriously.

"Sounds like a plan daddy." I laughed.

We paid for all of the purchases using the numerous gift cards that had been given to us over the past couple of months and headed home. I was ready for a nap but Edward was excited to go ahead and set the car seats up in the cars and the swing up in the living room.

I went up to the bedroom to lay down for a bit while he did all of that. I opened the door to the nursery peeking in at our fairy tale bedroom. I couldn't wait to see our daughter playing with her dolls in the corner of the bedroom or coloring in her princess coloring books.

I walked into our bedroom and laughed looking at the cute little basinet sitting in the corner remembering the night that Edward brought it home.

I was cooking dinner when I heard the door bang open and Edward curse loudly. I walked into the living room to find him half carrying half dragging a giant box. I asked him what he was doing and he told me to shut my eyes turn around and walk back into the kitchen till he was done.

So I shut my eyes turned around and walked back into the kitchen laughing at how completely mental he was acting. I heard him tinkering with the box for almost an hour and a half. When I tried calling him into the kitchen for dinner he screamed at me that he would eat later.

I laughed as I ate by myself trying to come up with ideas about what he was doing until I heard him talking on the phone with someone.

"No can you just come over?" "I'm trying to surprise Bella but I can't figure out the damn instructions." "Thanks."

Less than five minutes later I heard Alice walk through the door and laugh at Edward. They argued for about ten minutes before Edward called me into the living room to unveil my surprise. I walked in to find a beautiful white bassinet set up. Alice was laughing because Edward had told her he was trying to get it put together for almost two and a half hours and she got it done in ten minutes.

I cried when he picked it up and carried it into our bedroom setting it in the corner.

Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes as I lay down in our bed. I rubbed my stomach as I pulled out my Bose earphones and set them on my bump scrolling through my ipod for the classical section I had downloaded for her to listen to when I found out she could hear clearly.

The classical music helped her settle down and allowed me to sleep a little better despite the fact that my back was killing me and I couldn't roll over to get comfy. During the day while I was at work I would introduce her to the likes of Pearl Jam, Nervana and a few new bands as well, If I had anything to do about it my daughter would not end up as a pop tart. I fell asleep thinking about our little baby and how I couldn't wait for her to be born.

"Bella wake up baby you need to eat something." Edward cooed in my ear and I felt him remove the earphones from my stomach.

"Nope." I groaned.

"I got your favorite." he sing songed. "Too bad I guess I'll have to eat all of the chili cheese fries and corn pups by myself."

"I'm up." I said practically drooling all over the place.

I had told him I was craving corn pups with chili cheese fries from Krystals all day and he must have went out while I was sleeping. I could smell the food before I hit the bottom step only to veer left and to the bathroom. Edward was laughing loudly at me through the door.

"Shut the hell up Cullen." I yelled as I washed my hands.

"It was just so funny." he chuckled.

"Well I was hungry I almost forgot I had to go pee." I growled yanking the door open and walking into the kitchen. "Where's the food?"

"In the living room. I figured we could eat in there and watch a movie together. If that's okay with you." Edward said.

"Sounds like fun. What are we watching?" I asked walking into the living room where the smell of the food was strongest.

"Oh why don't you pick." he said casually. "Did you not notice anything different in here?"

"No why?" I asked shoving a few fries into my mouth.

"Well I finally got the swing assembled without Alice's help might I add." he said proudly pulling a sheet off of the swing.

"Wow I didn't know you had it in you." I joked.

"That's not all." he said pulling out the assembled highchair from the closet. "And." he walked over to the couch and pulled the bouncy seat out from behind it.

"Edward the box to the bounce seat said no assembly required." I laughed.

"Hey I had to put all of the batteries in the damn thing. It vibrates, and plays music. Our kid is so lucky." he said looking down at the seat.

"Alright well let's watch Blades of Glory and eat please." I said putting the dvd in and sitting on the couch next to him.

I kissed his cheek. "Everything is wonderful Edward. Evie is going to love it trust me." I whispered.

"Thanks baby." he kissed my nose and handed me my corn pups.

The rest of the week flew by, Leah and the band signed a deal with Rock Gods so most of the week was listening to them record a wonderful CD. Marnie helped them choose album art during down time and Leah insisted that they used one of the sonogram pictures in the art.

So our little Evie was forever going to be the picture of the baby in the right hand corner of the first album by the Full Moon Rising. Edward didn't know because we wanted to surprise him in a couple of months when they released the album.

Edward picked me up from the label Friday after noon so that we could head out to Forks. We were staying with the Cullen's again just because my old bed wasn't big enough for my pregnant ass much less my pregnant ass and Edward.

"Hey baby." he said as he opened the door for me.

"Hi are you ready?" I asked.

"More than ready, I went by the gas station already and got us some road trip junk." he said pulling a large plastic bag out of the back.

"To pay you back for the lovely trucker hat you got me last time." he pulled out a godly key chain that said IM BRINGING SEXY BACK. "And for our enjoyment." he said pulling out a bag of pepperoni combos, a large bag of Doritos, some turkey jerky, chocolate skittles, and a package of Andes mints.

"But we cannot forget the route 44 sized cherry slushy." he exclaimed pulling it out of the cup holder in the back seat and handing it to me.

"Do you know that you're perfect." I smiled.

"I try." he blew on his nails and buffed them on his shirt.

"I love you." I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too babe."

"Let's go."

We drove the entire way trying to educate our daughter on proper music. Edward shared with me his ridiculous fear that Evie would grow up listening to lots of rap and R&B. I assured him that I would not let that happen if I had anything to do with it.

"I want her to be a rocker chick just like her mommy." he said kissing my hand.

"Hey you rocked hard in your days." I laughed.

"Yeah but I'm not a chick."

"True."

As soon as we pulled into the driveway everyone was out of the house bombarding the car. I laughed at their enthusiasm to see a fat Bella. They acted like it was the most entertaining thing. I had grown accustom to the attention and didn't dread getting it.

"Oh Bella come here let me take a look." my dad said helping me out of the car and hugging me fiercely.

"Hi dad." I laughed.

"Hi, how are you feeling? Do you need to sit down? Something to drink or e-"

"Dad I'm fine. We have been eating the entire drive here and we pulled over for me to pee half an hour ago. I'm good for now." I laughed.

"We're just looking after you Bella." Carlisle said holding his arms out.

"I know." I said hugging him tightly. "How are you doing old man?"

"I'm good my hair is still falling out. My joints ache but I'm excited to be a grandpa." he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Great. Edward takes really good care of me." I assured him.

"He better. I would hate to come to Seattle and kick some sense into little Eddie boy." Emmett said cracking his knuckles.

"He's perfect." I laughed. "No need for violence but it's nice to know you care Em."

"Of course you're my little sister." he shrugged.

"Bella you look awesome for a pregnant woman." Rose said hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry we haven't been to Seattle to see you guys. We've been super busy with opening the carwash and other things."

"It's fine. We can't wait to come out for the grand opening." I hugged her back.

"Alright let's get inside it's hot for once in Forks." Esme laughed pulling me by the hand inside. "I want to show you something."

"Alright." I laughed letting her lead me through the kitchen and to the patio.

As soon as we stepped outside I saw what she wanted to show me and I burst into tears. Esme had taken the picture of Edward and I when we were hours old and painted it on a large canvas. Around our sleeping bodies were different pictures of our childhood.

I walked over and ran my fingers over the picture of us walking into kindergarten together holding hands. The one of us at graduation holding our empty diploma sleeves with surprised faces. There were more recent pictures as well. The day we played in the snow. A picture of us at the restaurant the night we announced we were having a baby.

The one that blew me away was a picture that I didn't know was even taken. Edward was helping me wash dishes last weekend after breakfast and I looked up at him because he said something to me. He looked down at me with such love in his eyes and kissed my nose while rubbing my stomach lovingly.

"Renee took picture on the fly. She thought it was beautiful." Esme whispered. "I hope you like it."

"Like it? Are you mad? I love it. It's beautiful Esme truly." I said hugging her tightly.

"I thought you could hang it in your bedroom, I noticed the wall above your bed was blank."

"That's wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome darling. But we have to get going." she said pulling away and wiping the tears off my face.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh Dolly and Greg have been begging to see you two again so we thought we would go to the diner for dinner." she said.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

Walking back in the house I realized that the rest of the family had their faces pressed up against the glass of the sliding door. They dispersed as soon as we turned back around except for Edward. He walked up to me and hugged me letting me calm down.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said. "We've been beckoned to the diner to see Dolly and Greg so we have to go."

"I know my dad told me already." he laughed. "Alice and Jasper are meeting us there."

We piled into Carlisle's new SUV and Emmett's jeep and headed out towards the diner. Alice texted me to let us know that she and Jasper were already there. Edward helped me down from Emmett's jeep and we walked in hand in hand.

Dolly was helping a customer and Greg was nowhere to be seen so we all made our way to the back booth where Alice and Jasper were waiting. I barely fit in the booth so I opted for a chair on the end instead. We were chatting excitedly when I heard a nasally voice say my name.

"Oh my god is that Bella Swan? She's gotten faaaat." Lauren Mallory said to the guy that was sitting next to her.

"Bella?" the guy said and looked over to me.

I realized that it was Mike Newton. He looked me in the eye and practically pushed Lauren out of the booth and onto her ass before walking over to me. "Bella look at you." he said.

"Yep." I smiled standing up to give him a hug.

"Wow." he said being extra careful around my bulge. "I haven't seen you since college. Where the hell did you go? It was like you fell off the face of the earth."

"Yeah there was some stuff that I had to take care of and it took me away from college. But I'm back now and expecting." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Whose the lucky guy?" he asked looking at my round stomach.

"Edward of course. It's always been Edward." I said smiling and looking at Edward.

He smiled at me lovingly before shaking Mike's hand and accepting his congrats. We talked for a few minutes until Lauren walked up.

"Hi Bella." she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hi Lauren." I said.

"It's good to see you." she said with a fake yawn as she hung on Mike's arm

"I wish I could say the same. And by the way I'm not fat I'm pregnant. Edward and I are expecting our daughter mid September." I said proudly.

"Oh that sounds nice. I never would have thought that Edward would have settled down. After you left college, he came out of his shell partying all the time. He was fun to party with at all hours of the night. Edward you remember the night of the jamboree?" She asked him before turning to me. "Didn't Edward tell you that he and I hooked up the night of the jamboree?"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!**

**V: You do realize you sound like a loser right?**

**A: *Shrugs* eh what can you do? **

**V: *Rolls eyes walking away muttering* where did I go wrong?**

**HAHA Okay I still havn't gotten to 1000 yet and I really want to REALLY badly. I still have like 8 chapters written but I hate to admit that I have been plagued with the damn writers block from hell.**

**So I need some inspiration.... INSPIRE ME PEOPLE**

**XOXO Ashley**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I FINALLY BROKE 1000 Reviews heheehe Ask V I was like super happy when I realized I did. I hope everyone got a reply to their reviews Jon had to pull me away from the computer to feed me becuase I was addicted to replying to all of them.**

**this chapter is dedicated to each and everyone of you yes you.... I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Here is the chapter enjoy I know I sure did...**

Chapter 41 ETL:

EPOV:

"What the hell are you talking about Lauren?" Bella growled.

I knew for a fact that nothing ever happened between Lauren or anyone and myself but I knew that Bella didn't know that. The night of the jamboree while all of my classmates were partying hard by the bonfire I was having my stomach pumped and close to death for that matter. Lauren was just trying to get to Bella, and I couldn't tell if it was working or not.

"Bel-" I tried to get her attention but she cut me off.

"Shut up Edward." she snapped without looking at me. "What are you talking about Lauren?"

I could see her hand caress her stomach and I started to worry about her stress level. It wouldn't do any good for her or the baby if she started to get stressed out. Lauren smirked and turned to her twirling a piece of her bleached blond hair.

"Oh the night of the jamboree Edward and I went back to my dorm and had our own little celebration. He kept telling me how stupid you were following him around like a lost puppy in high school. He really came out of his shell after you left college. We woke up the next day tangled together but decided that we would be better off as friends. The boy can really cook he made the sweetest breakfast for me."

I was about to jump up and yell that it wasn't true but the next thing I knew Alice was in front of Lauren punching her in the nose with so much force that Lauren fell backwards and into the booth behind her and Mike. "That's not true you stupid skanky bitch." she seethed before attempting to pounce her but Bella grabbed her arm.

"It's not even worth it Alice. I know she is lying through her teeth." Bella smirked.

I sighed in relief at the fact that Bella was seeing through her lies.

"You broke my nose you stupid cunt." Lauren screeched standing up and holding her bloody nose.

"You better just walk away now or you'll have more than a broken nose bitch." Bella growled.

"Or what? You don't like that your precious Edward was with someone else? You don't like hearing the fact that he called my name all night long totally forgetting about you and your sick fascination with him? You were seriously pitiful Bella, staring at him with doe eyes when he wasn-" another punch to the face stopped Lauren from her rant and I was surprised to see Bella caress her hand.

"I told you to just walk away bitch." she said.

"You are so lucky that your pregnant bitch." Lauren gasped holding her nose and lip.

"No you're lucky that I'm pregnant. Seriously you look so fucking desperate lying like this. Get your skanky ass out of here before I really break more than your disgusting face." Bella said.

Lauren lunged at Bella and everyone started to panic. I pushed Jasper out of the booth and grabbed Bella's arm as Mike grabbed Lauren by the waist telling her to calm the fuck down. She turned her rage on him instead hitting him and calling him useless.

Bella hugged my waist tightly and I could feel her heart beat through my shirt. "Calm down baby." I whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Aw, how sweet. Edward Cullen taking pity on his little friend." Lauren yelled fighting against Mike's hold. "You act like that night never happened Eddie."

"Shut the fuck up Lauren. It's not an act because it never fucking happened." I seethed.

"Keep telling yourself that." she laughed.

"Alright you stupid psychotic bitch." Emmett boomed standing up. "I was going to give you the chance to walk away and stop yourself from the embarrassment but you crossed the line trying to even touch Bella and put harm to my niece."

We all watched as he pulled his wallet out and shuffled through all of his crap before pulling a piece of plastic out that looked familiar. He flung it at Lauren and it landed at her feet. She picked it up and studied it for a second. "Yeah it's a hospital bracelet so what?" she said her voice even more nasally due to her now broken nose.

"Check the date retard." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Mike snatched the bracelet out of her hands and looked at it before turning to her. "It's dated the night of the jamboree, Edward A Cullen. Your lying." he said loud enough that we could all hear him. "This is really low Lauren. I thought that you changed but you're still the same stupid cheerleader you were in high school.

Lauren slapped him in the face and stormed out of the diner. I realized that they had quite a crowd and everyone was watching the entire scandal. They watched as Lauren flung the door open and walked over to Mike's old beat up truck.

"Bella, Edward everyone really. I'm so sorry about all of this. Congratulations on the baby and getting together." Mike smiled sheepishly. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later. Enjoy your night, I'll see you guys around."

Bella hugged him goodbye and turned back to me smiling. I grabbed her face in both of my hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I knew she was lying." she laughed.

"You had me worried for a second I thought you believed her." I breathed.

"Yeah but there was no way that you were with her apart from you being in the hospital you were definitely a virgin when we got together." she giggled before kissing me passionately on the mouth.

As soon as her tongue entered my mouth we were interrupted by the entire room bursting out in applause. Dolly walked over and hugged the both of us tightly whispering something along the lines of 'about damn time someone put that little bitch in her place'. We laughed as she ushered us back to our table.

Bella hugged Emmett whispering thanks to both him and Alice. We settled back down and realized that our parent's hadn't shown up yet. Before I could ask about it, the door opened and my father, mother, and Renee walked in laughing about something.

"What took you guys so long? I'm so starving, my stomach is eating it's self." Emmett whined.

"Renee forgot her purse so we had to go back." mom laughed. "She would forget her head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Oh shut up Es." Renee laughed.

"Well umm funny question." Bella laughed. "When you went back to get your purse did you forget dad?"

"Oh no as soon as we pulled up to the diner he went into cop mode." dad said. "We pulled up and heard Mike call Miss Malory a very colorful word before she went ape shit on his ass. You know Charlie. Can't go eat a meal without dealing with a little domestic violence."

We all laughed while Alice recounted the events that had passed before they graced us with their presence. Charlie walked back in as my father was checking out Bella's hand and making sure that she and the baby were alright. He shook his head and we continued our meal.

That was about three weeks ago. Bella was now in her third trimester of the pregnancy so it was just a waiting game. We went to her check up last week and I had to endure watching her drink a chalky sweet substance so that she could take a glucose test. We were relieved to find out that she didn't have gestational diabetes and that the baby was on the right track of development, weight, and size.

"Edward tell your daughter to stop hanging off my ribs." Bella called from the bathroom. "She's killing me."

I watched as she walked well more like waddled but I would never use that word around her, out of the bathroom and flopped down on the bed. I pulled her shirt up revealing her large stomach scarred with a few stretch marks no matter how much cocoa butter we applied daily. They were her battle wounds as she liked to call them.

I put my hands on either side of her stomach as our daughter wreaked havoc on the inside. "Alright Evie Elizabeth Cullen if you don't stop bouncing around I won't let your mother eat the chocolate cheesecake we picked up yesterday." I whisper scolded.

Instead of calming down, my darling daughter's actions picked up double time. I looked up at Bella to see that she was wearing a smug look. "She agrees with me that there is no way you are keeping either of us from devouring that cheesecake." she giggled.

"Well I can't very well ground her from the womb so I'll let this one slide." I kissed her stomach feeling the baby kick against my lips. "Your stomach already smells like a chocolate cake."

"It's that cocoa butter." Bella smiled tiredly. "God I am so tired yet I just woke up. It's crazy." she yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap while I make us some food. Some breakfast in bed will do you good." I said kissing her lips before hopping off the bed.

"Sounds good." she slurred pulling the body pillow between her legs and rolling over to her left side.

I went down to the kitchen and put together a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese and toast. I cut up some honey dew melon and placed everything on a tray with a glass of orange juice. Walking back upstairs I kicked the door open softly to find our bed empty and the bathroom door shut.

I sat against the headboard as I heard the sink turn on and Bella whine. "Alright missy, mommy is super sleepy and you can't keep bouncing on her bladder every time she attempts to get some shut eye please."

The door opened and she walked in frowning. "Every time I lay down she decides it's time to play." she grumbled crawling up beside me and grabbing a fork.

"She is just trying to get us ready for the two am feedings and absolutely no rest." I chuckled.

"Oh no that's when daddy steps up to the plate and takes care of everything. You have to pay for it somehow. I'm the one carrying her for nine months and dealing with her jamming her lovely little foot in between my ribs." Bella glared.

We ate breakfast laughing and joking about how it was going to be when we had our little one home. Bella joked about how we were going to have absolutely no silence and I laughed at the fact that I would have to learn how to boil a bottle properly.

The rest of our Sunday was pleasantly boring. We lounged around the house and napped in the living room while watching movies. Bella refused to go on maternity leave at the label until her water broke much to my dismay. I wanted her to stay at home and relax but she assured me that she relaxed at work filing away stuff and helping Chris and Marnie pick out different bands.

She had helped set up a benefit concert in August for a local orphanage that had lost half of their support after a fire destroyed half of their building. They had three bands set up and Bella was excited to be a part of something for such a good cause.

Jack's Mannequin was already such a supportive band for different charities and they were ecstatic when Bella called their manager to see if they would play. All American Rejects followed soon after and I thought Bella was going to cry all day when she found out. And last but not least Jimmy Eat World actually called the label with their interest. Of course Leah's band was opening but they weren't very well known. Chris thought it was a wonderful way of introducing them to the world.

Alice decided to come over and bother us before we headed to bed stating that she had to get away from Dr. Jasper. Apparently he was having a difficult time differentiating between the office and home. I think it might have rubbed off on Alice because she walked into the house flopping down on the couch.

"He's driving me crazy you guys." she huffed.

"What are you talking about Alice?" Bella laughed.

"Well I cut my finger with a knife and started cussing up a storm and instead of getting me a paper towel or band aid the jackass asked me if I could calm down and talk to him." she said holding up her hand to show off a Hello Kitty band aid on her pointer finger.

"Maybe he thought you were suicidal." I joked.

"Finally someone's knows how I feel." Alice growled at the ceiling. "I want a boyfriend not a god damn shrink."

"Alice calm down he was just trying to get you to calm down." Bella laughed. "Maybe you two should see someone."

"Shut up Bella take this seriously please." Alice smirked before laughing. "I can see it now, a shrink having to go see a shrink for couples's therapy."

We shared a laugh before I asked where Jasper was. Alice looked me dead in the eye. "He wouldn't shut up so I threatened to cut him with the knife I was still holding. He locked himself in the bathroom."

"What?" both Bella and I gasped.

"Kidding guys. For Christ's sake." she threw her tiny arms in the air. "He went upstairs to change for bed and I snuck out."

As if right on cue the phone started ringing. I looked at Alice trying to figure out if I should answer it or let it ring. She rolled her eyes as the answering machine picked up.

"_Hey guys, I was wondering if Alice was there. She cut her finger and flipped out and now she is MIA." _Jasper said. _"Well umm, if you see her ask her to come home if not I think she took off."_

"Don't answer it. Let him be worried for a bit." Alice shrugged walking to the kitchen. "What kind of munchies do you have?" she asked opening the fridge.

"You can have whatever you want Alice." Bella called rolling her eyes and snuggling closer to me.

"For real? Even the last slice of cheesecake?" Alice called.

"Oh wait. Only if you share." Bella laughed.

I left the two of them cuddled together on the couch feeding each other cheesecake while I went outside to inform Jasper of the whereabouts of his runaway pixie. He declined the invite to come over and hang out saying that Alice needed time to recollect herself.

"That's just it man. You're acting like her shrink." I laughed.

"Oh shit I am. God I need an off switch." he breathed.

Alice left the house after they finished off the cheesecake and we decided to go to bed. "They both need shrinks I swear." she laughed climbing under the covers.

"Yep, hopefully they work it out before one of them kills the other."

"You know what I want right now?" she asked putting her arms around me.

This right there was the beginning of my trek across town for something that was either not in season or couldn't be found in Seattle period. We had gone through this for the past couple of months. I kissed her forehead.

"Let me get dressed."

"Wait why?" she asked pulling away.

"You want something. I'll go get it for you." I said trying to get off the bed but she refused to let me go.

"Wait, you didn't even ask me what I want." she smiled.

"Fine I'll play along." I said rolling my eyes and laying back down. "What do you want right now baby?"

She drummed her fingers on her chin and acted like she was in deep thought before smiling wickedly. "You inside me right now."

In less than a second I was rock hard against the scratchy fabric of my pajama pants. Bella had stopped jumping me and it wasn't that we stopped cold turkey from having sex we just didn't do it very often. I tried not to pressure her into it but sometimes I had to take matters into my own hands.

"What?" she asked innocently while palming my now rock hard erection causing me to buck my hips into her hand.

"B-bella." I stuttered.

"Edward. Please." she asked looking up at me through her long dark lashes seductively.

We were still laying side by side her in her tank top and maternity shorts me in my pajama bottoms. I let my hand trail across her collar bone slowly while I kissed her immediately thrusting my tongue into her mouth. My thumb rubbed against one of her already erect nipples and she shuddered against me rubbing my erection harder.

We broke away for air but I couldn't take my lips off of her. I kissed and nipped her jaw and neck while I cupped her hot mound through her shorts causing her to moan and buck into my hand. I applied pressure to her core through the offending fabric causing her to call out.

"Edward stop teasing me please."

"Sorry baby." I chuckled kissing her again as I slid her shorts and panties off her silky smooth legs.

I got them down to her ankles and she caught them on one toe flinging them across the room. I smiled at her. "Eager are we?"

Bella grabbed my hand placing it on her sopping wet mound. "More than you know." she breathed pressing my hand against her harder and rocking against it.

"Why didn't you just ask baby?" I whispered low in her ear inserting two fingers inside her quickly.

"I was going to demand it but Alice showed up." she moaned.

Her hand left my erection and tangled in my hair pulling it lightly as I thrust my fingers into her quickly before adding my thumb to her clit. I stopped everything earning a glare and grunt of dissatisfaction as I whipped her shirt over her head watching as her perfect breast bounced with the movement.

"I love you baby." I whispered before lowering my head to her chest.

"I love yo-ummm." she tried to say before I latched onto her right nipple sucking and rolling my tongue around it quickly. Bella arched into my mouth braiding her fingers into my hair in effort to press herself harder into my face.

I used one hand to take care of the abandoned nipple while my free hand continued its assault on her dripping pussy. Thrusting three fingers inside her while my thumb pressed against her clit I was satisfied that she was already clamping down on my fingers.

"EDWARD, OHMYGOD OHMYGOD." she screamed while she convulsed and thrashed around the bed.

"I love you." I smiled against her lips as she panted.

"I love you too but." she said getting up on her knees a feat that was damn near impossible with how big she was getting. "Now it's your turn."

I wanted to stop her and make her go to sleep but we had already crossed that bridge a time or two. One time it ended with her almost pulling my dick off in anger, the other time had her in tears. Instead I let her do what she wanted praying that once the baby was born her hormones would return to normal. _Females hormones, normal HAH! Is there such a thing?_

I helped her pull my pants off flinging them across the room in the same direction as her shorts. She wasted no time taking me in her hot little mouth and bobbing causing my eyes to roll in the back of my head. I didn't allow myself to touch her head in effort to set the pace because her gag reflex left something to be desired and I didn't want her puking up chocolate cheesecake all over me.

She took my balls in her hand rolling them around and I felt my stomach get warm warning me that I was close. I moaned her name as she sucked hard on my head before bobbing again taking me down her throat and closing her throat around me.

"BEL-UGHHH." I called out as I shot my load straight down her throat.

She licked me clean before sitting up and straddling me. "That was fun." she panted.

We couldn't hug because of her huge stomach but holding each other this way was perfect. I could feel our daughter swimming around her stomach against mine and that fact alone had me smiling like a damn fool. I stretched my neck to kiss her softly but she grabbed my head deepening the kiss.

Bella started rocking her hips into me and I felt myself harden again. She wasted no time positioning me at her entrance and dropping down on me and resting. We stared into each other's eyes silently before I stretched again to peck her lips real quick.

"I love being inside of you." I whispered.

"I love feeling full of you." she said quietly as she started to rock on my lap using my shoulders for leverage.

I grabbed her hips and helped her move on top of me knowing it was a little harder for her due to the extra baby weight. She started to shudder against me and I felt her walls tighten around me causing the both of us to scream out in pleasure as we found our release.

Bella rolled off of me and stretched out sighing satisfyingly. "Thank-AHHHHH!" she screamed locking her eyes shut and my heart sunk.

"BELLA WHAT IS IT?" I yelled trying to comfort her but find out what was wrong at the same time.

"OOOH, I gotta Charlie horse, Ow owowowow." she cried tears pouring down her face while she clung to my shoulders her fingernails digging into my skin painfully.

I tried to grab her leg but she jerked away from me before screaming again. I started to panic and grabbed my phone hitting speed dial three and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Edward why are you calling at eleven at night?" my mother yawned into the receiver.

"Mom, I have to talk to dad right now." I cried into the phone while Bella continued to scream into a pillow her leg at an odd angle.

"What's wrong? Is Bella okay? WHO'S SCREAMING EDWARD?" mom started to panic.

"It's Bella she said she had a cramp in her leg. She won't let me touch her but she keeps screaming." I cried but was cut short when I heard my mother laugh on the other end.

"Oh Edward cramps in the legs are something completely normal during pregnancy. As much as she doesn't want you to touch it massage it roughly till it lets go. Get her to stand up and walk around a bit to make sure it doesn't return. It also helps to walk on cool concrete so get her to walk outside on your walkway for a minute or two." she breathed after laughing in my face.

"Thanks mom." I said before hanging up but I heard her calling my name.

"If you ever call and scare the shit out of me like that again, both Renee and myself will drive out to Seattle and put you over our knees. Don't think you're too old for that Edward Anthony." she said.

"Yes mother. Let me take care of Bella, you can punish me later. Love you bye."

"Love you bye." she laughed.

I tossed the phone onto the nightstand and pulled the pillow off of Bella's now beet red face. She was still crying and screaming but calmed down a bit looking me in the eyes.

"I love you baby, I'm going to make it better." I kissed her lips before grabbing her leg and rubbing over the knotted muscle.

Bella screamed bloody murder for a minute before the muscle started to let go a bit. She cried as I worked out the knot whispering that she loved me and thank you. As soon as she could move her leg comfortably I grabbed her hand pulling her up to her feet.

"You have to walk around for a little bit." I said pulling her robe off the closet door and covering her up before grabbing my own.

I helped her down the stairs while she continued to sniffle. When I asked her if she was still hurting or if it knotted back up she just said that her leg was super sore. I led her out to the walkway by our house and realized that our neighbors were sitting on the porch. As soon as they saw us they jumped up.

"Is everything okay? We heard screaming and thought maybe it was already time for the little one." Jane asked as her husband, Alec walked off the porch to offer assistance.

Bella flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry to worry you guys, I had a cramp in my leg and let it get the best of me."

Jane walked off the porch and hugged Bella. Both she and Alec was an older couple, both of their children were either married or still in college. "It's alright sweetie. The leg cramps suck but it's so worth it." she whispered sweetly calming Bella back down.

They said goodnight and went inside while I continued to walk slowly with Bella. She was quiet at first and I thought that maybe I had done something to make her angry or hurt her feelings. I held her hand tightly in mine.

"Are you okay baby? I'm sorry for being so rough, my mom told me too." I said.

"I'm fine Edward. Thank god you called your mom because I was ready for you to run downstairs and grab a knife and cut my fucking leg off." she said.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh I just thought it was funny that we were talking with our neighbors while naked under our robes." she shrugged laughing out loud.

"I love you Bella." I laughed kissing her nose.

"I'm glad you do because this is getting to be a pretty hefty bill to pay." she said gesturing to her swollen stomach. "If you didn't love me I don't know how I would do it."

**HAHA tooo freakin cute again???? At least you got your lemons hahaha**

**Way to go people I was so impressed I wrote chapter 49 today.... YEP hehe. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

**XOXO Ashley**

**ps. I used to get charlie horses all the time (without being pregnant) and my mom would run down the hallway with bat thinking I was getting ubducted or some shit... they made me scream BLOODY MURDER! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: Own it I do not. hehe**

**Oookay so I want to think all of everyone that informed me that Eclispe will be out June 30th. It was a huge slip on my part and I as a TWIHARD TWIFAN am ashamed of myself... *cracks a smile* haha sorry I am in a good mood today. Finally moved into my new home. Ahhh relaxation time has begun...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard on it like forever ago. I just want to let everyone know that I have made it to chapter 50 prewritten and its already back from the beta.... eww V my beta extrordinaire has already sent it back to me... I will try to keep updating at least once a week but you never know when life throws you a curveball (haha baseball... twilight... ahahah.)**

**Okay enough random acts of craziness. Read on people Read on....**

BPOV:

"Bella your shoes don't match." Chris laughed pointing at my feet that I hadn't seen in weeks.

"Shut up you jack ass." I snapped. "It happened one time, I'm not likely going to ever forget something like that. I made sure Edward told me they matched before I left the house this morning."

"Gosh, Miss moody. When are you going to pop so we can have our normal Bella back?" he asked holding his chest sympathetically.

"Well I'm not due till mid September and it's July so you do the math ass hat." I said pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge and throwing it to him.

"God it feels like you have been pregnant forever. Let's get it over with already." he huffed.

"Tell me about it. Try carrying around an extra person for months, eating at all hours of the day and don't forget trips to the potty every thirty minutes. I'm so ready to pop this kid out it's not even funny." I laughed flopping down beside him on a stool.

We were sitting in the studio getting the sound board ready for a band to come in and record a demo. They had been in the week before and they sucked ass but they paid Rock Gods good money for the studio time. It was the middle of July and mother nature decided to grant us with sunny weather right when I already felt like I was a walking heater.

I had taken to wearing tank top dresses and leggings everyday so that I wouldn't fall over with heat stroke. Marnie was a sweet heart and had a window AC unit placed in my office after she and Chris walked into the label and joked that they could pull ice sickles off of anything stationary.

"I think Marnie wants to try for another baby." Chris gulped.

"What you're not ready?" I laughed patting his hand.

"Well we weren't really trying for Zoey so this would happen differently. Yes, I guess I am starting to like not having to change diapers and now she wants to suck me back into the world of burp clothes and baby formula." he grimaced.

"Well talk to her about it before she stops taking her birth control. I am pretty sure that princess Zoey would love to be a big sister though."

"Yeah but can't we just borrow your baby for a little while until she gets bored?" he asked in a serious tone as I gasped. "Damn B I was just kidding ha, you should have seen your face."

"So not funny Chris." I slapped him playfully as the door swung open and three kids walked in.

They had the whole Emo hair flip, black nail polish and suicidal thoughts look to them and it kind of scared me when our eyes met. They filed inside looking at Chris for direction but of course my lovely boss decided to give me more responsibility. Yes about to pop a baby out let's give me something else to do.

"Bella you wanna go ahead and get them set up?" he smirked.

"Sure why not." I rolled my eyes hopping off the stool and walking to the soundproof door. "Follow me guys."

"Bella right?" the tall one asked as they walked inside.

"Yep, your Garrett correct?" I smiled warmly at the kid as he continued to give me the freaking creeps.

"Yeah. We're kind of nervous but we trust you to let us know if we suck or not." he laughed placing his hand on my shoulder displaying his chipped black nail polish.

_Burning down the hot topic. Haha you're getting the creeps and all you can think about is south park? Hey I'm pregnant my brain is flighty._ I laughed out loud earning weird looks from the three kids.

"Of course." I blushed.

After helping them set up their instruments, making sure they plugged everything in correctly I wished them luck and shuffled out of the room to find Chris laughing hysterically. I sat down on the stool next to him and slapped him.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm like I actually hurt him.

"What the hell Chris. I was so uncomfortable." I growled.

"I could tell." He gasped. "They were staring at you like they wanted to eat your baby."

Instead of smacking him I kicked the stool out from under him and watched him fall on his ass. "You know what? You are very violent person Bella. I should fire you." he said before laughing maniacally "Damn I almost said that with a straight face."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes while grabbing my set of headphones and slipping them on.

We listened and played with switches trying to make the band sound somewhat decent because that is what we were getting paid for. I laughed as the kids jumped up and down with their guitars and screamed into the microphones. They sounded like a dying cat. _hmm maybe I should offer that as a band name Dying Cats ladies and gentlemen._

After two hours of constant squealing, the band informed us that they were finished and I sighed as I lifted the headphones off my ringing ears. We gave them each a copy of the demo signed the release papers to the masters and sent them on their way. _Seriously why the fuck are they worried that someone is going to steal their shit? That's just it, they are shit._

"Bella be nice." Chris laughed.

I gave him a questioningly look to which he put his hands up in defense. "I knew you were thinking of something mean and we can't have an opinion when recording." he laughed. "When are you meeting lover boy for lunch today anyway?"

"Noon Chris same time everyday." I laughed helping him put everything back to normal.

I was fixing the mic stands when I heard Chris laugh wildly. "Bella look what they left for you." he said jumping over to me and handing me a piece of paper.

**Bella, it was wonderful working with you. Maybe we could get together sometime my number is at the bottom of this note. Or I could baby sit for you perhaps? Give me a call sometime. Love Garrett.**

"I told you they wanted to eat your baby." Chris cackled like the wicked witch of the west while rubbing his hands together evilly.

"You're so fucking lame sometimes." I said tossing the now crumpled letter into the garbage can.

"It's a gift." he shrugged and continued cleaning the studio up.

Forty minutes later I was sitting at our usual table waiting for Edward to return with our food. I watched as he talked with a little boy who couldn't be more than three or four years old. I loved how he kneeled down to talk to him at eye level as the boy hid behind his mothers legs. After a minute he edged a little closer to Edward and I watched as he 'magically' pulled a five dollar bill out from behind the little boy's ear.

The mother tried to insist that the little boy give the money back but after Edward dazzled her if you will, she gave up and thanked him instead, before grabbing her tray and pulling the little boy across the floor to an empty table.

A couple of minutes later a roast beef sandwichand a fruit cup was slid in front of me. "That was cute Cullen." I smiled popping a grape into my mouth.

"What was?" he asked innocently as he sat across from me.

"You playing with that little boy. I can't wait until it's ours your doing cute stuff with." I smiled rubbing my stomach.

"It will be soon enough I gotta get my practice in now while I can." he shrugged. "How was work today?"

"Oh man those kids came back to finish their demo tape." I shuddered. "Let's just say my ears are still ringing."

"Come on they couldn't be that bad." he laughed.

"Well they weren't, the lead shreaker did hit on me. Offered to baby sit for us. Chris thought that they want to eat the baby." I laughed.

"You got hit on?" he asked dropping his sandwich.

"Yes sir. In a love letter. I should have kept it but I threw it out. Damn." I said snapping my fingers and sitting back. "You're more worried about someone hitting on me then three emo kids wanting to eat your daughter?"

"No, yes- that's not the point." he growled.

"Sure Cullen." I laughed before tucking back into my sandwich.

"Are you going home after this?" he asked and I nodded.

I refused to go on maternity leave until there was a baby's head coming out of my who-hah because my job wasn't stressful or hard. Edward was upset stating that I needed to relax at home for a little while but I refused. So my loving boyfriend/ best friend/ baby daddy went to the devil himself, my boss. They decided that I could work half days.

_One word or sound GRRRRRR!_

So I would go to work. Do whatever needed to be done there. Have lunch with Edward. Go home and be bored until he came home or I talked Alice into playing hooky and leaving Jasper without a secretary. She would come over and paint my toes ten different colors just because I couldn't do anything about it and she found it hilarious.

I kissed Edward goodbye, sent Alice a text asking her if she wanted to keep me company and drove home. We had paid someone to come do the landscaping because we were too busy and I was too pregnant to push a mower. I pulled into the yard and smelled the freshly mowed grass.

_How in the hell do people think that is a wonderful smell? Thank god I closed the windows this morning. _I thought as I got all of my stuff gathered together.

After getting my house key readdy to use use I counted to three took a big gulp of air and hopped, well rolled out of my car before rushing into the house. Of course I dropped the damn house keys and had to bend over to get them.

I rushed into the house, slamming the door to escape from the evil smell and gulped for air. I'm sure my face was resembling an eggplant but I didn't care because I knew if I smelled that grass I would be hugging the toilet revisiting my lunch. No thank you.

I took my shoes off and padded upstairs to change out of my leggings and into a pair of shorts before Alice arrived. I figured we could bake some cookies to pass the time. I was trying to be her shrink of sorts since the whole argument with Dr. Jasper that happened a few nights ago. They were trying to keep work life and home life separate and I found it hilarious.

I was pulling the ingredients out for peanut butter cookies when the door banged open. "HONEY I'M HOOOOOOME!" Alice screeched. "And I brought stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. Yum."

I walked into the living room to help her with the bags. "Well you read my mind. I wanted to make some peanut butter cookies." I took in her appearance. " Alice you only have that one bag?" I asked seeing that she was only carrying a small brown paper bag.

"Yeah, why would I have more?" she asked pulling out a tube of toll house chocolate chip cookie dough.

" Alice I wanted to make them from scratch." I laughed. "You are so lazy you nut."

"Well I'm no Martha Stewart." she pouted following me into the kitchen.

"Yes you are. Your super creative, you bejeweled your recyclable shopping bags. Do I need to continue?" I asked pulling a couple of mixing bowls out of the cabinet.

"Fine I'm no Rachael Ray." she rolled her eyes.

We both looked at each other before bellowing out 'YUMMO' and laughing wildly. Ever since our dear Rachael made it big Alice and I despised her for talking the way she did. Alice hated the way her mouth was just so huge and I just hated her.

"Alright focus on the task at hand." I said still giggling as I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

I was still giggling when I felt my stomach twitch. I looked down and watched as it bounced every few seconds. " Alice watch." I said pulling my dress up.

We watched as my stomach jumped and a footprint would show up. "I think someone has the hiccups B." Alice cooed rubbing my stomach before jumping and screaming "AHHHHHHHH"

"WHAT THE FUCK ALICE ?" I yelled jumping back.

"What? I was just going to scare the hiccups away. Your welcome." she said pointing to my stomach as it jumped again. "Or not." she said getting back into the same position she was in before she screamed the first time.

I grabbed her by one of her spikes causing her to yelp. "Don't even fucking think about it bitch." I laughed. "I'll just let it pass naturally."

"What if it doesn't? I read this thing about this girl that hiccupped for like years. It was all annoying when she talked and she would cry herself to sleep at night because people thought she was faking it and they made fun of he-"

" Alice I think that my daughter will be fine. I'm going to let it pass naturally." I laughed.

"Whatever Bella." she said pulling my dress down over my stomach and smoothing it out. "So what's with the moo-moos might I ask?"

"Um, its hot they are comfy so shut your trap." I snapped before tossing a stick of butter at her. "Pop that in the microwave for me."

"It said to have softened butter, not to put it in the microwave." she sang while walking over to the microwave.

"Yeah but it's quicker this way." I shrugged as I measured out the sugar, peanut butter and other ingredients.

About twenty minutes later we were placing the cookies on cooling racks and dipping a wet fork into sugar to make the cute little patterns on the tops.

Alice managed to cook her already prepped cookies to perfection, smiling happily as she placed a couple on a plate with some peanut butter ones for Jane and Alec. We covered them with plastic wrap and carried them next door knowing that they weren't home. I set them on the tiny table next to the front door with a post it telling them to enjoy.

Alice and I were watching the Messengers when Edward came home laughing at the fact that Alice was curled into my side with a pillow over her eyes. "Well you two look like your having fun." he chuckled kissing me sweetly.

"Well the baby got hiccups earlier and Alice thought she would scare them away by screaming loudly. I figured as punishment I would make her watch a scary movie." I shrugged.

"Edward make her turn it off. I hate when dead people walk all weird like that in the movies. It's like the Ring ewww." Alice shuddered into my side gripping the pillow tighter causing both Edward and I to laugh out loud.

"Not a chance you scared my baby now you must pay. I'm going to go change. Do you two want to order take out tonight?" he asked pulling his tie off.

"Yeah pizza sounds good. I made you peanut butter cookies for desert." I smiled.

"Yay." Edward exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"I made you some chocolate chip cookies Edward." Alice said her voice muffled from the pillow.

"Keeping toll house in business still Alice ?" he laughed.

"How did you know?" she said looking up from the pillow.

"Oh just a guess. You can't really cook to save your life for one. And two I knew we didn't have the stuff for chocolate chip. If you were in charge, I knew you would take the easy way out." he shrugged. "Go ahead and order the pizza. Have it delivered so we don't have to go anywhere and I'll be back to finish the movie with you."

"Yes sir." Alice jumped up pushing pause on the DVD player and grabbing the phone. "Hmm, what shall we get?"

"Thin crust mushroom please." I said patting my stomach. "With ranch and garlic butter sauce, ooh and extra marinara cups."

"Aye aye captain." She saluted before calling up the stairs. "HEY EDWARD BELLA WANTS ANCHOVIES ARE YOU COOL WITH SHARING?"

"Hell no get her, her own pizza please." he called back. "Just get a pepperoni or something I'm not picky."

She laughed as she sat next to me. "Ha, I just tested his love for you. That wasn't very nice of him to not want to share a fishy pizza with you my dear." she giggled.

" Alice if Jasper asked you to share a pizza with him that had hairy fishes on it, would you?"

"Fuck no." she said without a second thought.

"See, hairy fishy pizza is just gross. And for the record even if I was craving it, I would never eat something like that." I shuddered.

"Says the woman that ate pickles with her chocolate pudding." she laughed rolling her eyes.

"That was one time. It was pretty good too so shut up and order the damn food." I smacked her with the pillow before getting up to make some kool-aid.

I was mixing the sugar in when Alice bounced into the kitchen. "Twenty five damn minutes. Can you believe that?" she griped.

"Well it's the middle of the week Alice calm down." I laughed pouring a glass of the kool-aid for myself because she didn't need anymore sugar in her system.

Edward joined us back at the couch laughing at the fact that we already had drinks, napkins and paper plates ready. "You two are prepared for some serious veggin out huh?" he chuckled sitting on my left while Alice snuggled into my right side.

She grabbed the pillow and put it in front of her face before letting out a muffled. "Let's just get this over with, push play Edward."

The movie finished right before the doorbell rang. Alice jumped up and answered it. "I do believe you're a good three minutes late so does that make the food free?" she asked hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

The short pimply kid just looked at her with a scared expression and started mumbling and stuttering before she laughed. "Just kidding here you go." she said giving him a wad of cash. "Keep the change, hand the food to mama and you can go. Unless you want to come inside and hang out with me for a little while?" she flirted.

" Alice cut the crap and let him go." Edward called.

"Sorry my master doesn't like when I socialize with the outside world." she smiled at the kid. "Hopefully he will bring out the leather pants, ball gag and whip tonight to punish me." she said before closing the door on the now stunned kid and bouncing back into the room with two large boxes.

"You're so evil Alice ." I laughed.

"Hey that kid is going to have such a great night trying to get his co workers to believe what just happened." she laughed.

"You're so immature." Edward said taking the top box from her and opening it before making a face. "Just mushrooms?"

"Yep hand it over." I said holding a plate up to him so that he could place a couple of slices for me.

We decided to go for a comedy while we ate and settled down with our pizza while the beginning of 'Waiting' came on. We laughed and quoted the lines word for word with our mouths full.

"Welcome to the thunder dome bitch." Alice quoted.

"This is an exploding offer." Edward laughed.

"Shit this is gonna be that type of party that I'm gonna stick my dick in the mashed potato Woah." I laughed almost choking on my pizza.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and wash the fucking dishes!" we all cried in unison.

We continued on for a little bit but were scared shitless when we heard someone call. "Quit starin' at my dick!" from behind us.

"Jasper god damn it." I said getting up and rushing to the restroom.

"What? What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"I think you just made my girlfriend pee her pants dickwad." Edward laughed.

"ALMOST." I called.

"Sorry Bella." Jasper laughed.

I finished my business and went back into the living room blushing madly at the fact that I almost peed my self. "It's all good." I said sitting beside Edward again.

After the movie we decided to play a quick game of BS before Jasper and Alice headed home. The only bad thing about this movie is that I am already a bad liar but bring in the whole keeping track of cards just makes it worse. I lost twice before giving up.

I settled into the couch watching as Edward and Alice battled it out. My eyes slowly started drooping but I tried to fight it because I wanted to know who was going to win. Jasper watched in amusement as Edward called Alice out and each time she had to pick up the cards.

The next thing I knew I was being carried upstairs and put in the bed. "What's going on?" I asked my voice jumbled with sleep.

"Nothing baby. I just figured that you would want to sleep in the comfy bed instead of the couch." Edward chuckled kissing my forehead.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're with me." I said pulling his face to mine to kiss his lips.

Our lips meshed together and our tongues tangled slowly before Edward pulled away. "I thought you were tired?" he asked smugly.

"I am but I like making out too." I yawned.

He kissed me again before whispering his love for me but I couldn't respond because I fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay just so you know... I love my Alice she is just awesome... also anyone that has ever worked in the food industry should totally watch Waiting if you haven't already... Im a cook at a cafe and the movie is our bible. hahaha ... No we don't do any of that crazy shit but we wish we could. lol**

**I have a favor to ask everyone... I was recently updating my ipod and I need some new music... Im stuck though... so I want everyone to help me out... **

**I hate Country, Rap, and Pop... Reggae too if I spelled that right... **

**Umm I like Rock, Punk, Indie, a little Emo/screamo... hmm so if you can help me out I would be delighted...**

**Alright chickidies Im starving so Im going to stuff my face with Oreos because that is all we have in the kitchen.**

**I might update tomorrow if I get a good amount of reviews... NO PROMISES**

**XOXO Ashley**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... but this rockin ass plot... **

**Okay ladies... (Still no dudes) I would like to thank you all so much. For everything. I'm sorry I didn't get to update Saturday but life got in the way.**

**I'm super sick with the flu but managed to write chapter 51 and I am happy to say that the story is still going strong. At this point I have no idea how long its going to be.**

**A couple of people have asked me if I will do a sequel and the answer is NO becuase I never read the sequels to stories becuase they ruin it.. yes I know that New Moon and Eclipse and Breaking Dawn are sequels but fanfiction wise I really dont like them. so no no sequel... but then again I still have no idea when it will be ending.**

**As far as my new story. I am too in love with ETL to write another story so it may be a while for it... **

**Okay on with it.**

Chapter 43: ETL

EPOV:

"Hey babe have you seen my shirt?" I called as I laced up my chucks.

We were supposed to leave to help Chris and Marnie set up for the benefit concert twenty minutes ago and Bella refused to leave before she took a shower. I was trying to get everything ready so that as soon as she was done we could hit the road. I had already set out her outfit.

"It's in the closet with mine. Can you grab the parking passes they're in the top drawer." she called over the sound of the shower.

"Sure thing." I laughed pulling open her underwear drawer and grabbing the passes.

The month had blown by with preparations for the concert and the baby. Bella scared the shit out of me a couple of nights ago when she thought she was going into labor but it ended up being a false alarm. I tried to talk her out of going to help with the concert but she refused. She wasn't due for another month but the false alarm scared the shit out of my non the less.

So here I was waiting for my almost eight and a half month pregnant girlfriend to get out of the shower so that we could go to a rock concert of sorts. Yes it was for charity but seriously she looks like she is about to pop any second.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the water cutting off and the sound of Bella humming softly. I walked into the bathroom to brush her hair for her, catching her off guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked rubbing her giant stomach.

"I'm going to brush your hair for you. We are already running late so don't fight me." I said pulling the brush through her wet tangles gently.

As soon as she was dried off and slathered up with her strawberry scented lotion, I helped her pull on her maternity jeans and benefit concert tee. She laughed that we were acting like the couples she despised as I laced up her converse.

"I cannot wait until I can tie my own shoes." she laughed rubbing her stomach.

"You can wait a little while please." I said.

We jumped in the Volvo partially because Bella couldn't comfortably get out of her mustang anymore. I tried to talk her into trading her car in for something lifted off the ground but she informed me that she wouldn't be pregnant for much longer and that she loved her car.

We arrived at the expo center parking with all of the tour busses in the back thanks to the parking passes. I helped Bella out of the car and watched her grab her stomach with both hands.

"WHAT?" I asked my heartbeat picked up double.

"Nothing." she breathed with her eyes closed before looking at me. "She doesn't have a lot of room to move around in there you know."

"Okay." I said sighing in relief.

Marnie met us by the gate and a security guard checked Bella's bag and ran over our bodies with a metal detector.

"You guys are late." Marnie said tapping her wrist as if she was wearing a watch.

"Sorry Marnie I woke up late and I had to shower." Bella blushed pulling me through the maze that was backstage.

"It's alright. I was just kidding. The bands are doing their sound checks as we speak." she said as we heard a person start beating a drum, the sound echoing through the empty building.

"Alright put us to work." Bella rubbed her hands together.

"Bella there really isn't anything to do really. We have people here to do all the bitch work. I just thought you would want to hang out before the concert started." Marnie asked.

"Oh." Bella frowned.

"Yeah I'm sure you want to meet the bands and there is a breakfast bar set up. From the sounds of it, you two didn't get to eat today." she said leading us to a conference room that was set up.

A few caterers were setting up hot plates of breakfast foods and my stomach snarled. I totally forgot to get breakfast for the both of us in the hustle to get here. We got plates and sat at one of the few tables to eat our food when the door swung open and Chris walked in.

"Are we ready to rock our faces off?" he clapped his hands together before grabbing a plate and piling it with food.

"Hell yes." Bella said chugging a glass of orange juice.

"Well little momma just so you know you are staying backstage with us the entire time. No sneaking off to the mosh pits young lady." he said in a stern tone as he wagged his finger at her.

"Yes sir." she smiled and gave him a small salute.

We ate our breakfast joking around and Bella took a minute to text everyone to see where they were. Marnie and Chris offered to get the gang backstage with us for the concert because we wanted to be together for the benefit.

I took our tray to throw it away while Bella and Marnie ran off to find a bathroom. Chris and I helped the crew duct tape the cords to the stage so that the performers wouldn't trip and loaded buckets with ice for the cases of water.

"Are you excited for this?" I asked as we sat back down.

"Hell yeah. This is the first time we have ever done a benefit concert. I don't think we would have ever thought about it without Bella." Chris smiled. "She is awesome."

"I know." I smiled.

"Oh my head it's swelling you guys are awesome ego boosters." Bella laughed as she and Marnie sat with us.

I noticed that she grabbed her stomach again but I didn't think it was anything major. Evie liked to kick her in the ribs extra hard after every meal. Bella laughed that it was her way of saying 'thanks for the food ma'. We had been sitting in the conference room for a couple of minutes when the bands showed up for breakfast.

If she wasn't in love with me or carrying my child I would have thought Bella was a groupie the way she freaked out. The second she saw Travis from The All American rejects she jumped up extracting her hand from mine rather abruptly.

I watched with pride as she conversed with all of the different band members with her vast knowledge of music. They gave her odd looks clearly wondering what the hell she was doing at a rock concert when she looked like she was about to bust.

She took pictures with every band and talked to them some more as they ate their food. I smiled as she talked to them about her love for anything Jimmy Eat World. They signed her shirt around her bump and she promised to never wash it.

After about an hour and a half she seemed to remember me. "Oh Edward come meet the guys." she called me over.

I walked over and grabbed her hand as she introduced me to everyone. We talked for a couple of minutes before they had to get back to their trailers to get ready for the show. I was walking back over to the table when Bella stopped and grabbed her stomach again.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"I'm fine she is just really kicking up a storm." she said before smiling at me. "I think she is excited to rock her face off."

"Alright." I said as I sat her back down and grabbed her a bottle of water.

We sat for a little while as the crew finished their sound checks before Marnie asked us to go see how the crowds looked at the doors. We walked to one of the windows that were blacked out and peeked out the curtains.

"Wow there has to be at least five thousand people out there." Bella breathed.

"Yeah, at fifty bucks a pop there is no doubt in my mind that the orphanage will be able to rebuild and not have to worry about getting the government to help them." I said.

"BELLA OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THE TOUR BUSSES FOR THE BANDS!" Alice bounced over to us clearly freaking out.

"Yeah we parked next to them." Bella laughed as she hugged her and showed her the autographs. "Oh yeah and we hung out while they ate breakfast."

"WHAT?" Alice shrieked.

The rest of the group filed in laughing and Emmett walked over. "Dude Alice we could hear you from all the way outside." he laughed.

"Yeah babe way to run off at the site of musicians." Jasper sniffed. "Should I be worried if you go missing later that you're in one of those tour buses?"

"Of course not Jazzy." Alice laughed kissing his cheek. "Besides musicians are whores."

We talked for a little while before Marnie and Chris came for Bella. "We have to go introduce the first band." Marnie said.

"Why do you need me?" Bella paled.

"Because you're the reason we are doing this duh." Chris rolled his eyes. "You're coming on stage with us."

"Oh no no no. Fuck no." Bella said backing away from them as she gripped my arm roughly digging her nails into my arm.

"Come on Bella you have to go out there. You're introducing Leah's band."

"Where were they by the way?" I asked curious that we didn't see them before.

"Oh they were doing sound check while Bella was falling all over hot musicians." Marnie laughed.

"Was not." Bella blushed. "But there is no way I can go out there. Please don't make me."

"Bella you have to. We aren't taking no for an answer. You too Edward." Chris said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Edward you should be on my side." Bella growled slapping my arm.

"Sorry baby but this is a once in a lifetime thing. We are so going out there." I said dragging her across the room and out the door followed by our friends.

"Alright you can just let us do the talking." Marnie said taking a mic from one of the crew members. "Bella you're going to introduce the band."

"No Marnie I can't." Bella gulped.

"Well suck it up. You're going to do it and like it." Chris said.

"Yeah come on Bella think about telling your daughter about how you were the person to debut Full Moon Rising." Leah said walking up to us and hugging Bella tightly.

"I can't Leah, I will throw up." she said tearing up a little.

"Now stop that. You are going to do this because I saved you from crack ass Alice and her shopping minions that one time." Leah said wiping the tears off of Bella cheeks and kissing her. "Now tell me the truth guys how do I look?"

She was dazzled in a skin tight black jeans with a silver metal type of skirt and a black tank top with skulls on it. She was wearing about six or seven necklaces and bracelets covered her arms.

"You look sparkly." Alice said. "I wonder who chose your outfit hmm?"

"Crack ass Alice my personal life saver." Leah said rolling her eyes. "Okay we have to get out there sooner or later, so B get your ass out there and introduce us."

"Yeah come on B you can do it." Seth said as the rest of the band joined us.

"You can do it baby. I have faith in you." I said kissing her forehead noticing she was sort of clammy but I wrote it off as just her nerves.

"Okay hurry up before I change my mind." she breathed grabbing her stomach. "Yes I am going to do it."

"What?" I asked confused.

"The baby is kicking. I was hopping that me doing it would get her to calm down for a bit." she said leaning on me as we followed Chris and Marnie onto the stage.

Marnie lifted the mic and addressed the giant crowd. "How are we doing today?" the crowd cheered. "I thought so. You all know why we are here. The local orphanage suffered from a fire a little over a month ago. Luckily all of the children were able to get out completely unscathed but the building suffered a lot of damage. The children were placed in different orphanages across Washington but we want to bring them back. Every penny we make today on tickets or refreshments is going straight to that orphanage to help them rebuild and regroup. So on behalf of Rock Gods, thank you." The crowd went wild as she handed the mic over to Chris.

He clearly knew how to work a crowd. "What the fuck is up?" he growled into the mic and the crowd freaked out. "Hell yeah that's what I'm talking about. We already gave our thanks to you but I want to thank our very own Bella Swan of Rock Gods Productions." Bella gripped my arm causing me to cringe.

"Without her we wouldn't be here trying to help out. It was her idea to do the benefit concert. She hassled the bands until they agreed to come out and perform for you all and look at her." he pointed. "She is clearly about to pop any second yet she put her needs aside to help out with the needs of these children. Thank You Bella." he clapped and the entire crowd joined in.

Bella blushed madly as she waved shyly. Chris handed her the mic and told her to speak from the heart. "That's what I do kid." he smiled.

Bella gripped my hand and walked closer to the crowd as the cheering died down. "I know we have already said it but I want to thank all of you for coming out. This is crazy how many of you are here to support our community." she swallowed.

"I would like to introduce to you Rock Gods brand new band. They are personal friends of mine and they kick ass." she said. "I'd like to introduce you to FULL MOON RISING. Rock on." she yelled as she gave the rock sign and led me off the stage as Leah and the band walked on.

"Thank you Bells." Leah said into the mic before Seth hit the drums, counting them down and they began their set.

"Look at them B. They are eating them up." Marnie cheered as the crowd created a mosh pit and started going wild to the sounds of the band.

Leah was jumping around playing the crowd and they sounded fucking phenomenal.

"I know this is awesome." Bella breathed.

We met up with the gang and the congratulated Bella on getting over her stage fright. We danced to the band and before we knew it they were introducing Jacks Mannequin.

Bella sang along with every song from Resolution to Mixed tape while I hugged her tightly to me. Half way through their set a crew member brought over a chair seeing that she was pregnant and that she would probably want to sit down for a bit.

The All American Rejects blew the roof off the house with Gives You Hell. Bella refused to sit down during Move Along she bounced around with Alice and Rose as best as she could while screaming the lyrics out loud. I watched her grab her stomach again but her smile never faltered.

"MOVE ALONG MOVE ALONG LIKE I KNOW YOU DO." the girls screamed.

Travis jumped off the stage and crowd surfed causing the security to go ape shit but other than that they fucking rocked the house.

Bella walked up to me before they started a new song. "Haha secrets fun." she said laughing at my confused expression. "We kept our love a secret from each other for so freakin long."

"I love you crazy woman." I laughed kissing her nose.

"I love you too."

_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Bella swayed to the music holding my hands over her stomach. I smiled and swayed with her, feeling the baby kick at our joined hands.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

They finished off with a slow song Another Heart Calls. And I looked over to see all of our friends dancing together. I looked at Bella her arms wrapped around my neck as she swayed.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." she said.

She was still clammy but I thought it was just from the heat of the backstage. We were all pretty sweaty because of the lights but it was nothing crazy.

"Alright you have been wonderful so far." Chris said as he walked across the stage holding the mic and pumping the already wild crowd.

"I would like to introduce you to…JIMMY EAT WORLD!" he yelled and I think they might have heard the crowd in California that's how loud they were.

_Everything will be just fine_

_Everything will be alright_

I laughed watching Bella move around like she was bouncing as Rose and Alice acted like human pogo sticks.

_Live right now_

_Just be yourself_

They started off Sweetness and the crowd sung along.

_If your listening WOAHHH._

_Sing it back WOAHHH_

The crowd was going wild.

_I was spinning free WOAHHH_

The girls continued to sing along as I watched them together. Bella had stopped moving, stating that she was to hot so I grabbed her a bottle of water and sat her down.

_Well your just across the street_

_Looks a mile to my feet_

_I wanna go to youuuuu_

_Funny how I'm nervous still_

_I've always been the easy kill_

Bella tapped her foot to the beat but didn't sing along. I kneeled down.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said biting her lip.

"You're lying and you need to tell me."

_It's just like being allooooone._

_Oh god please don't tell me this has been in vain (vaiiiiin)_

"My back is hurting and my stomach keeps getting tight." she whispered.

My mouth got dry and I started breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"No."

The slow drums of Hear You Me started and I looked at Bella seriously freaking out. "What do you mean no? Is there something wrong?"

_May angles lead you in_

_Here you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads _

_The sleepless go_

_May angles lead you in_

"Bella answer me damn it." I growled.

"You need to get me to the hospital Edward." she whispered cradling her stomach.

**Hmmmm... DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Looks like our wittle Evie will be here sooner rather than later...**

**If you would like the next chapter super quick fast do what you do best.. Click the squar button below and let me know...**

**I am welcoming... Death threats... love notes... poems... just a quick hate it or love it... yep I'll take anything...**

**AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING... I KNOW THAT JIMMY EAT WORLD HASN'T TOURED IN LIKE FOREVER BUT WHATEVER ITS FANFICTION BABY MY RULES RULE!!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I dont own it... **

**YOU GUYS LADIES... GIRLS FUCKING ROCK MY CHRISTMAS THEMED TOE SOCKS OFF**

**Here you go you deserve it...**

**AARFAN you are my one and only music soul mate... I did that little mistake on perpose becuase I was trying to see if anyone would catch it and you are the only one so this chapter is so dedicated to you. LOVE YOU MUCH**

Chapter 44 ETL:

BPOV:

"Bella answer me damn it." he growled.

I took a deep breath. "You need to get me to the hospital Edward." I rubbed my stomach that had been plaguing me with pains all day.

_I woke up a little sweatier than usual and realized that it was late in the morning. "Shit." I yelled as I sat up._

"_What?" Edward grumbled into his pillow as he tried to pull me closer to him._

"_We were supposed to leave for the benefit concert twenty minutes ago." I said as I jumped up looking at the alarm clock as to ask it why it failed to wake us up._

"_Fuck the power went off last night I guess." I scolded the blinking alarm clock._

"_It's alright get dressed and we will head out." Edward mumbled as he sat up and grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on._

"_Edward I have to take a shower." I whined as I rushed to the bathroom._

"_Baby you took a shower last night I am sure you will be fine without taking one this morning." he huffed behind me._

"_I am sweaty Edward. Just give me like five minutes please." I begged as I started the shower and tore my clothes of my swollen body._

"_Fine. I'll get your stuff ready so you can just get dressed and we can leave." he called as I stepped into the shower._

_I washed my hair and applied conditioner before grabbing my body sponge. I slathered it in body wash and started scrubbing my arms and chest. As I bent down to attempt to get my legs I felt something warm pour down my legs and remembered that in my hasty rush to get ready I forgot to pee. _

_I finished washing my body and rinsed off grabbing a towel and furiously drying my body off. I felt a pang in my stomach and inhaled sharply. Evie enjoyed kicking me in the most uncomfortable spots at all hours of the day. I thought I was used to the internal abuse but that kick took my breath away._

_Edward helped me brush my hair and even tied my sneakers for me because I couldn't reach my feet. We rushed out of the house and headed for the car._

"Bella did you just tell me to take you to the hospital?" Edward squeaked.

"Yes please." I said as my stomach finally unclenched.

I watched him jump up and rush over to Marnie and whisper something in her ear before she walked over to me. Before she opened her mouth, my stomach tightened up again.

"Damn it." I breathed clenching my eyes shut.

"Bella?" Edward rushed over to me kneeling at my feet.

"My stomach keeps knotting up." I breathed waiting for my stomach to loosen.

"Bella how long has this been going on?" Marnie asked rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

"Since I got out of the shower this morning." I answered softly.

"WHAT? You told me it was just the baby kicking." Edward cried.

"Well I can't change that now can I genius?" I growled.

_Edward drove a little faster than usual trying to get us to the expo center that we were having the concert at. I saw all of the tour busses and started getting excited. It was happening, my little idea turned into something so huge. _

_We pulled in behind the building to the special parking lot and Edward helped me out of the car. As soon as I righted myself my stomach tightened._

"_WHAT?" Edward asked panicking slightly._

"_Nothing." I breathed my eyes closing against their will. "She doesn't have a lot of room to move around in there you know." _

"_Okay." Edward sighed in relief. _

_I'm sure he was remembering a few nights ago when I told him I thought I was going into labor. I was in the car in five seconds and we pulled into the hospital parking lot about ten minutes later. It ended up being gas instead of labor and to say I was embarrassed is the understatement of the century._

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell." he breathed.

"Edward, I really think it's time you get Bella to the hospital." Marnie said to him. "Did your water break?" she asked turning to me.

"Well when I was in the shower I felt something but I thought I just peed myself." I said as my stomach clenched up again. "Ow."

"You're having contractions. From what I can tell they are really close." Marnie said before she called Emmett over to us.

"What's going on? This fucking rocks you guys. Jimmy Eat World is the sh-"

"Emmett shut the fuck up and go find a paramedic." Edward growled.

"Why?" Emmett stood there for three seconds too long before I snapped.

"Because I am in labor you stupid fucking jackass. Now make yourself useful and go find someone."

Everyone stared at me like I was the spawn of the devil but I ignored it. These pains were not a cakewalk. It seemed as time went on, the pain only got worse and worse.

"Okay I'll be back." Emmett stuttered as he backed away.

_We had just finished eating our breakfast with Marnie and Chris. _

"_Hey Bella do you want to go find a bath room with me?" Marnie asked._

"_Yeah because once the concert starts there's no fucking way I am leaving the stage." I laughed as I stood up. _

_Chris had asked Edward for help with something as we walked away. The crew sent us down three different hallways before we finally found a bathroom. Marnie and I joked about how excited everyone was for this concert as we walked back to find the guys._

_I spotted Edward at the same time he spotted me. His crooked smile never failed to make me go weak in the knees but a reaction I wasn't expecting was the tightening in my stomach. I put both hands on my stomach until the pain eased and watched as concern shone through Edward's face. _

_We talked and held hands until the door opened and the bands started walking inside. Everything was forgotten and I was in music heaven._

I could feel Edward pacing in front of me as the rest of our friends walked over to see what was going on.

"Bella why did Emmett just run out of here like a bat out of hell?" Rose laughed.

"Because I yelled at him." I said through clenched teeth.

"What's going on B?" Alice kneeled down in front of me.

"I asked Emmett to go find a paramedic because I think I am going into labor." I said.

"WHAT?" Jasper, Rose, and Alice all yelled.

"Oh B." Rose shook her head laughing. "Only you would go into labor at a rock concert."

"Yeah I have impeccable timing don't-cha know." I tried to joke.

My stomach clenched again and I closed my eyes ignoring Marnie's attempt to get me to breath and relax.

"Yes she is right over here please hurry up." Emmett's panicked voice reached my ears before the sounds of a few pairs of footsteps did.

_I had been talking to the bands about music and my knowledge. Only a few were brave enough as to ask why the fuck my pregnant ass was here at a concert._

"_Because this was my idea. I couldn't let everyone else have all the fun." I joked._

_I caught sight of Edward out of the corner of my eye and realized that I had been ignoring him since Travis walked in._

"_Oh Edward come meet the guys." I called and he walked over._

_I introduced him to everyone and a couple of the guys jokingly teased him to take good care of me and the baby. I felt kind of bad that I had taken so much of their time because a couple of minutes later their managers came in to tell them they had to get ready for the performances._

_We were walking back over to the table that Chris and Marnie were occupying when my stomach clenched again but a little stronger causing me to stop short and grab my stomach again. They seriously should tell you that the baby would try to burst out of you after it runs out of room._

"_Bella?" Edward's concerned voice made me open my eyes to meet his gaze._

"_I'm fine she is just really kicking up a storm." I smiled. "I think she is excited to rock her face off."_

"_Alright." he said unconvinced and sat me down._

"Hello dear." A large woman in an EMT uniform said as she sat a medical bag down beside her.

"Hi." I replied through gritted teeth.

"Your friend here seems to think you're going into labor. We have an ambulance on its way to the back entrance but we need to make sure your okay to move." she said sweetly.

"Do your worst." I said as I cried out in pain. "Sweet mother of fucking nature. That hurts like a bitch."

"It's alright sugar as soon as we get you out of here and to the hospital they will be able to hook you up with and IV of the good stuff." she laughed.

"B is afraid of needles so she is going all natural."

"Shut up pixie. Forget the prior plans call Dr. Keene and tell her the second I step into the hospital they better have a fucking epidural with my goddamn name on it." I growled squeezing the shit out of Edward's hand.

"Shh, baby calm down." He kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Calm down? I know you did not just tell me to calm the fuck down." I snapped causing Edward to jump back a little and start apologizing.

"It's alright handsome it happens to all of the good ones. She doesn't mean it, that's just the pain talking." Zafrina laughed.

_Everyone was waiting by the side stage for the show to start when Chris and Marnie walked up to inform me that I would be introducing Leah's band._

_I already wasn't feeling too hot to begin with and on top of the whole stage fright bull shit this was ridiculous. I tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't budge and to make matters worse they took Edward over to the dark side. No matter how much I begged and pleaded they all started ganging up on me trying to talk me into doing it._

"_You can do it baby I have faith in you." he whispered kissing my overheated head._

"_Okay hurry up before I change my mind." I breathed as my stomach knotted up viciously once again. I wrote it off as maybe I shouldn't have ate that hot sauce on the scrambled eggs. "Yes I'm going to do it." _

"_What?" Edward asked._

"_The baby is kicking. I was hoping that me doing it would get her to calm down for a bit." I lied knowing if I told him what I felt he would overreact and make me leave the concert, he had been trying to talk me out of attending for the past couple of weeks._

_I leaned against him as we followed Chris and Marnie on stage. The crowd was freakin wild. I listened blushing madly as they thanked me and the crowd applauded me. Maybe a little attention isn't so bad._

_All too soon the mic was being thrust into my hand by the devil himself Chris. He told me to speak from the heart. Ha like that shit is easy._

_I drug Edward closer to the roaring crowd and they died down. "I know we have already said it but I want to thank all of you for coming out. This is crazy how many of you are here to support our community." I was going to continue but my stomach knotted again. I rubbed in trying to will the pain to go away._

_I introduced Full Moon Rising and made my way off the stage trying to figure out how I was going to deal with the pain. I fully well knew that I was in labor but figured that women are in labor for hours and days. There was no way I was leaving my benefit concert early._

"Alright B just squeeze my hand it will be fine." Rose said pushing my sweaty hair out of my face. "They just went to get you a stretcher."

"Why couldn't I just walk, damn it?" I growled as another contraction hit me. "GOD DAMN IT. I WANT DRUGS." I cried.

"Shh, it will be fine. Edward will be back in a second." she cooed as Alice tried to fan me with a band flyer.

"Guess what B." she bounced.

"What Ali?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to be a mommy." she said.

"No shit what gave that away?" I asked sarcastically and watched her face fall. "I'm sorry Ali. I'm just in a lot of pain."

"I know B. You always were a crazy bitch." she said as she started humming BuckCherry's lyrics more to herself than to anyone.

"Good news baby." Edward said as he rushed over.

"This is all a dream? Babies really come by stork in the middle of the night? I won't have to push something the size of a small watermelon out of my who-hah?" I asked.

"No." he chuckled. "This isn't a dream. Babies come from their mommies tummies. And you're going to have to give birth to our daughter."

"Is Edward Cullen afraid to say who-hah?" I laughed.

"What? No." he blushed. "Okay not afraid I just don't like that word."

I was going to open my mouth to say something but was hit with another contraction causing me to cry out loudly. "GOD I WANT MY MOMMY." _where the hell did that come from?_

"She's on her way to meet us at the hospital, all of our parents are actually." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"I am ready for her to evacuate now. I can't take anymore of this." I breathed.

"Well B your contractions are super close so it could be soon." Rose said as she wrote the time down on a pad Zafrina had given her before she took off towards the ambulance.

_Yes I knew that I was in labor. But a person that just got their legs amputated would be bouncing around on their stumps as their favorite bands rocked the house not thirty feet away. The All American Rejects kicked ass and I bounced my knees to the music alongside my friends who were acting like pogo sticks._

_Jimmy Eat World came out and I couldn't ignore the pains anymore. I excused myself to sit down saying that I was too hot. It was true the lights on stage were hotter than the sun. I sat down and tapped my foot too the music as best as I could trying to hold off telling Edward what was going on because I really wanted to stay for the finally. _

_I guess my act wasn't good enough because Edward kneeled down in front of me and looked me square in the eye._

"_What's wrong baby?" his eyes were full of concern and love and just that almost had me in tears._

"_Nothing." I lied biting my lip to swallow the tears._

"_You're lying and you need to tell me." he said._

_I contemplated telling him. Afraid that he would freak out and yell at me for not telling him. I wanted to stay for the one song I had been waiting for Hear You Me was a special request I had made before the bands left to get ready._

_People on the outside would think that I am weird to love that song but it held a lot of emotion and meaning in my heart that I wasn't willing to leave before it came on. It was true that the past forty five minutes of music had been lost on me because of the blinding pain but I just wanted so badly to hold off until they played my song. Our song._

_I was going to lie but my stomach knotted up so tightly I thought it was going to split in half. I don't know how I didn't cry out but I maintained my composure and told the truth._

"_My back is hurting and my stomach keeps getting tight." I whispered not trusting my voice._

_I watched as his eyes bugged out and he swallowed hard. "A-are you okay?"_

_I wanted to beg him to let me stay but my I felt another contraction hit. "No."_

_I listened as Hear You Me started up and tried to just pay attention to the lyrics. I watched Edward's mouth move but paid no mind to what he was saying to me._

_May Angles lead you in_

_Here you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads _

_The sleepless go_

_May angles lead you in_

"_Bella answer me damn it." he growled._

_I guess that half a song was better than nothing._

"_You need to get me to the hospital Edward." I said as another contraction hit._

"Shut up Rose. I could be in labor for days." I panted through another contraction.

"Well baby doll you almost ready to go?" Zafrina asked as she led two male EMT's over to where I was seated.

"Hell yes. I want drugs and lots of them." I said as I tried to stand up. "Can I get some help please?"

Edward got off the floor and picked me up before laying me on the stretcher. It felt weird how slow time seemed to feel because Jimmy Eat World had just finished the last part of Hear You Me yet I felt I had been sitting and waiting for Zafrina to bring the stretcher forever.

"Alright sugar lets go get you some drugs." she smiled as they started wheeling me out of the building.

I refused to let go of Edward's hand. "You're going to stay with me right?" I whispered tiredly.

"Of course baby what makes you think I wouldn't?" he asked.

"I thought you would be mad that I didn't tell you what was going on I just really wanted to be here." I yawned.

"Baby you're stubborn. I have a feeling if you did tell me, we would be in this same predicament because there is no way you would willingly miss the benefit. I would have had to tie your ass up." he chuckled.

"Alright sugar hold tight we are lifting you up. Daddy you can ride with us but your friends won't fit." Zafrina laughed.

I looked over to find everyone, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Marnie, Chris and the entire band of Full Moon Rising. I sat up as best as I could.

"No you guys go enjoy the concert. You can't miss it too." I said.

"B there is no way in hell we are staying at your concert while you go give birth. We have to be there." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Bella we can't miss this." Alice bounced over to me and kissed my cheek right before the tears started trailing down them.

"Marnie, Chris you two can't miss the grand finale go back in there." I sniffled.

"No way in hell clumsy girl." Chris laughed.

"Yeah B. Family comes first." Marnie smiled.

"We will be right behind the ambulance." Jasper said as he kissed my forehead.

"Fine you guys but we could be there all n-NIGHT. HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed as another contraction hit me.

"Yeah right. You're going to be popping out that kid before we know it. Have fun Bellsy we will be right behind you." Emmett guffawed.

"Did you just tell me to have fun?" I panted.

"Yeah why?" He looked at me confused. "You're riding in an ambulance that shit is cool."

"You're crazy Em." I laughed as they lifted me into the back. "Sorry you guys have to lift my fat ass."

"Oh don't worry about it. Your light as a feather compared to other riders." one of the guys laughed as he helped Edward up into the back.

"Are you okay baby?" he asked sitting close to my head.

"Yeah, guess what?" I asked.

"What?"

"We're having a baby." I said as the sirens went off and I felt us start to move.

"Bella we have known that for months now." he laughed shaking his head.

"Eh, but we are having a baby today."

"I thought you were going to be in labor ALLLL NIGHT?" he said exaggerating the end.

"Nah, I have kept time. It's going to happen sooner rather than later." I said as another contraction hit me. "SHIT WHY DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE EPIDURAL IN THIS FUCKER?"

Zafrina laughed as she placed an oxygen mask over my face. "Because sugar. There is no way we could give you an epidural while driving down the road."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The whole be still thing." I rolled my eyes. "What about Novocain? You got any good pain killers?"

"Shh, child we are almost there." she laughed.

"Hey baby guess what.' Edward whispered.

"What?"

"We are having a baby." he chuckled.

"Shut up." I said closing my eyes.

Before I knew it the doors to the ambulance were flying open and I was being wheeled straight for labor and delivery. My parent's had already arrived and my mother filled out all of the paperwork for us so we wouldn't have to bother with it.

Dr. Keene was waiting for us in a private room. "Hello Bella." she smiled.

"Cut to the chase. I want drugs lots of drugs. I want this out of me now." I said pointing to my stomach.

"Well again hello Bella." she smiled.

"Hello Dr. Keene. I would like drugs lots of drugs and I want this out of me now please."

"That's more like it. I was half expecting you to yell at me." she laughed.

"Whatever."

"Okay well we are going to change you into a gown, Edward if you will help her stand up." she said.

"There is now way I can stand up just cut them all off please." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah these are maternity jeans, my underwear are from walmart, my bra is a sports bra and WAIT! You can't cut my shirt. Edward help me take it off." I said I started to pull at the hem.

After struggling with the evil fucking shirt from hell I was finally sort of changed into a gown. It was more like draped over me but I could care less.

"Alright Bella put your feet in the stirrups let's check you out." Dr. Keen said.

I put my legs up and got laughed at because I was still wearing my sneakers. "You would be the first woman to give birth wearing converse but I am sure you want to be comfortable." she said as she untied and pulled them off.

"Thanks." I closed my eyes as she fondled my downstairs.

"Well good news and bad news." she said as she flicked her gloves into the garbage. "Which one do you want first?"

"Good news." Edward and I both answered.

"Alright you're having a baby soon. You're already fully dilated and ready to push."

"What's the bad new? The baby isn't breach is she?" Edward asked clearly panicked.

"No the bad news is, it's way too late for epidural. Sorry kiddo looks like you're going all natural." she laughed as she watched another contraction start on the monitor.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelped.

**Okay so she isn't here yet... till next friday unless i get like a whole bunch of reviews convincing me to update sooner**

**XOXO Ashley**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.**

**I DO OWN A NEW STORY!!!! The title is Don't fuck with people that handle your food... its a humor story. I'm going for a Waiting/ Grandma's boy/ what my friend that works at Pizza Hut tells me.... GO CHECK IT OUT AFTER YOU READ THIS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**SO the moment we have all been waiting for... the birth of Evie... **

**Sorry this is late. I planned on updating on Wednesday but life got in the way becuase I got sick again. Sucks balls. Florida is an asshole scitzophrenic state that can't make up its fucking mind whether to be cold or hot. seriously it fucking sucks ass.**

**Okay so here it is... THE BIRTH OF EVIE**

**A: *lays in bed wearing one of the paper hospital gowns she stole when she was at the hospital a few weeks ago. her hair is matted down with sweat as she tries to focus on anything but the pain***

**V: *wipes A's head with a damp cloth* Your doing wonderful A, just breath in out, in out.**

**A: DRUGS I WANT DRUGS**

**V: Dude your just writing about a birth not really birthing a baby you do know that right?**

**A: You know what you suck as a midwife.. don't quit your day job.**

**V: *shakes head muttering* fucking hormones**

Chapter 45 ETL:

EPOV:

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Bella cried out holding my hand in a vice like grip.

I felt immediately regretful. It was my fault that she was in this pain. It was my fault that she was going to have to go through all of this pain without any help from medications because I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

"I love you baby." I whispered kissing her clammy head.

"Shut up Cullen." she growled causing me to jump back.

"Bella I know you feel like ripping off Edward's head for putting you in this predicament but calm down because you need him now more than ever okay?" Dr. Keene being the angel that she is patted Bella's leg and shot me a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry." Bella cried tears pouring down her face. "I'm scared. I'm in pain."

"It's fine baby. I'm right here by you." I whispered trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I love you." she whispered. "I'm scared."

"Bella with all due respect there is nothing to be afraid of. Yes you're early but the baby is fully developed, if anything we may have to keep her in an incubator for a little while to help her breath until her lungs fully develop." Dr. Keene soothed.

"Thank you." I murmured earning a small nod.

"Alright Edward follow me and we will get you suited up. I have to scrub in and this baby isn't going to wait for us so let's hurry." Dr. Keene said leading me into a small room.

After dressing in paper scrubs I was allowed to rush back to Bella who hadn't spoken a word since she told me that she was scared. I looked at her monitor seeing that she had had another contraction while I was changing.

"Are you okay baby?" I said swiping the hair off of her clammy forehead and kissing her sweetly.

"No, Edward I'm really scared. What if something happens? What if it comes down to saving me or Evie? You pick her do you hear me? Pick her." she said choking back sobs.

"Bella stop it. Getting worried like this isn't going to do you any good." I said. "Dr. Keene will be in here in a few minutes and you can start pushing. We are going to welcome our baby girl today."

"I know. I'm still scared. So much can go wrong." she sniffled. "I'm thirsty."

"Let me go get you some ice chips. I'll check on the family too. Do you want anyone in here with us?" I asked motioning towards her lower half.

"Like who?"

"Um your mom, my mom? Your best friends?"

"Okay fuck no. Why would I want everyone to stare at my vagina?" she said as another contraction hit and she shut her eyes.

I watched as the sweat poured off her face and her mouth opened in a silent scream. "God I have to push now."

"Let me go get the doctor." I said wiping her forehead off with a paper towel.

"No. I thought you were going to get me some damn ice?" she growled. "I can't push this baby out without something to drink. My mouth feels like the fucking Sahara desert."

"Okay baby. You hold tight I'll run to get you some ice." I chuckled at her highly colorful language today.

_Who would of think? Bella Swan resident potty mouth._

"What the hell are you laughing about? You should be getting me ice god damn it." she cried out.

"Okay be right back." I said grabbing her cup and rushing out the door.

The nurses gave me an apologetic look as I got the ice chips, sighing as the damn machine took forever. On my way back I stopped by the waiting room half filled with our friends and family.

"Edward how is Bella?"

"Is the baby here yet?"

"What are you doing out here while she is in there suffering?" everyone spoke at the same time.

"WAIT!" I yelled out. "Bella is fully dilated and ready to push. I have to get back but I just thought you guys should know that it won't be long."

"Oh my boy." my mother walked up to me her eyes filled with tears. "The next time I see you, your going to be a daddy."

"Yeah. I gotta go." I said pulling away from her.

"Tell Bella to hurry up." Emmett said excitedly earning multiple slaps from Renee, Rosalie, Leah and Alice.

"We can't wait Edward. Get back in there with her." Sam smiled.

I all but ran back to the room flinging the door open to find Dr. Keene already back with a nurse. "Nice of you to join us Edward. Ready to be a daddy?" she smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said spooning an ice chip into Bella's mouth as she panted.

"I changed my mind Edward."

"Hm? About what?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want ice. I just want to push already." she breathed.

"Alright Bella, next contraction I want you to bare down like your having a bowel movement. Okay?" Dr. Keene smiled.

"Aye aye captain." Bella panted.

"I love you." I whispered against her ear.

"I love you too." she said turning her head to kiss my lips.

"Alright love birds here it comes." Dr. Keene's said.

I held Bella's hand while she started to push. I think some of my fingers were broken at this point but I could care less. I was going to be a daddy.

"Seven, eight, nine and ten alright relax." Dr. Keene said.

Bella flopped back on the bed whimpering. I wiped her forehead off with a damp washcloth the nurse had given me. She sat back up before Dr. Keene gave the okay and started to push again.

"Push- two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. Relax."

"I changed my mind. I don't want a baby. I can't do this." Bella cried as she shook her head back and forth over and over again.

"Calm down Bella, a couple more pushes and it will all be worth it." Dr. Keene smiled. "Ready. Push- two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Relax."

My fingers were turning purple but I couldn't find it in me to complain. Three more pushes and Dr. Keene informed us that the baby's head was crowning. Bella laughed manically. "Finally. About damn time kiddo."

"Alright Bella on this next contraction I want you to push with all of your might okay. Daddy get down here so you can welcome your baby girl to the world." Dr. Keene smiled.

I reluctantly let go of Bella's hand feeling a bit like I was choosing our daughter over her. "Go Edward. Chance of a lifetime remember." she breathed as the nurse took her hand and continued to pat her forehead with the wash cloth.

"Here we go. Edward get right here." Dr. Keene stood back and gestured for me to get between Bella's legs.

"You're serious?" I asked.

"As a heart attack. Your hands are going to be the first ones to touch her. That sort of connection can't be bought."

"Alright." I gulped as I took my place.

I could see dark matted hair as the nurse announced another contraction coming and helped Bella sit up to push. Dr. Keene stood next to me as my daughter was brought into the world by my hands.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried as her feet exited her mother. I didn't care that she was covered in disgusting liquid my instincts took over and I cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were shut so I couldn't find out who she had taken after. She definitely had my bronze hair but I could tell that the little hair that she had was soft and somewhat curly like her mothers. Her small button nose was also like her mother's but I could tell that she had my crooked smile when her mouth closed.

"Alright daddy sorry to cut this short but we need you to cut the umbilical cord and we have to check her out. What's her name mommy?" Dr. Keene asked.

"Evie Elizabeth Cullen." Bella breathed as I cut the cord with the scissors Dr. Keene handed me.

I watched as Evie, who was still wailing was taken out of my arms and over to a small table to get cleaned up and checked out. Her lungs were strong from what I could tell but I wasn't a doctor. I stood up my vision a little blurry to get back to Bella.

"Was it totally gross?" she laughed tiredly.

"It was beautiful. And like you said once in a lifetime experience." I said kissing her lips. "You did wonderful baby."

"You too." she hummed tiredly. "When can I see her?"

"Right now." Dr. Keene said handing Bella our daughter.

Now that she was cleaned up and warm she had stopped crying. Her skin was bright pink almost luminescent and they had her swaddled in the mandatory pink blanket and hat much to Bella's chagrin. The hat was a little big for her tiny head and she sort of looked like those glow worm dolls that Bella had when we were younger.

"She's beautiful." Bella whispered kissing her forehead.

"Just like her mommy." I choked out.

Last year I had thought that I lost my best friend in the whole world. Out of my own stupidity I thought she was gone forever. But looking at the love of my life holding our newborn daughter was almost too much.

Bella lifted off the small hat and gasped. "Aw, she has your hair color." she said kissing her hair softly. "She even smells like baby. It's like a new car." she laughed.

I chuckled with her as Evie started to squirm a bit and yawn softly, her rosy lips opening in the cutest O. and then she opened her eyes.

"WOW!" both Bella and I said at the same time and loud enough for Dr. Keene to rush over.

"What's wrong?"

"Her eyes." Bella stuttered.

"Are closed. Babies sleep a lot you two." Dr. Keene laughed. "Did you not read the books I told you about?"

"Oh we did. Just wait." I said pointing to the baby.

Bella talked to her softly. "Hi baby girl. Evie Elizabeth Cullen. I want you to open your eyes for mommy please." she cooed.

I chuckled as our sleeping daughter attempted to burrow further into her mother's chest with an open mouth.

"Someone is hungry. I'll get you set up to breast feed unless you have chosen not too?" Dr. Keene smiled.

"I want to try it out." Bella nodded still staring at Evie evidently giving up on trying get her to open her eyes.

I watched as Dr. Keene pushed Bella's bed into a sitting position. She was a little bit sore but scooted up as best as she could. She lowered the top of her gown and Dr. Keene taught her how to get Evie to latch on. I felt tears fall down my cheeks at the sight. Bella was glowing as Evie ate greedily.

"Oh she is opening her eyes." she exclaimed after a couple of minutes and Dr. Keene and I rushed over.

Bella lifted the cap off of Evie's head a bit so that we could see her eyes. They were beautiful, don't get me wrong but it was a bit scary. Evie's left eye was dark chocolate brown like her mother's but her right eye was emerald green like mine.

"Wow she has such expressive eyes. That is very unique, two different eye colors." Dr. Keene said running her finger down Evie's cheek. "But they could change in the next year so try not to get used to it."

"Okay." Bella said before looking up at me. "She's almost finished here. Do you want to go get the family?"

"Not really. I sort of want to be selfish and keep you two to myself." I admitted.

"Edward Cullen! Go get our family." she laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me down to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her. "So how are you feeling now? One minute your all _I changed my mind I don't wanna push,_ now how do you feel?"

"So worth it." she whispered giving our nursing daughter a sweet kiss on the top of her head. "Go get the family so they can meet her please. I'm getting sleepy."

"Yes ma'am." I said as I walked out of the room.

I entered the waiting room with what had to be the biggest-goofiest, grin on my face ever. Everyone looked up and started talking at once but I held my hands up until they quieted down.

"Would you like to come meet my daughter?" I simply asked as everyone scrambled to stand up and walk over to me.

I led them to Bella's room opening the door softly and checking to make sure that Bella was done nursing. She was still sitting up holding the baby but she was covered with a thick hospital issued blanket. She smiled as everyone filed in circling around the bed.

"Hi guys." she blushed handing me the baby.

I walked over to where Charlie and my father were standing. "Hey grandpas we would like you to meet Evie Elizabeth Cullen." I smiled handing Charlie my daughter.

"She's beautiful." Charlie whispered rocking her awkwardly before passing her over to my father.

I sat next to Bella as our daughter was passed to each of her family members. Smiling proudly as my mother took her in her arms and kissed her sweetly before turning to Renee.

"We are so lucky." she said giving her a watery smile as she passed the still sleeping baby to her.

"She is precious." Renee cooed nuzzling her cheek against Evie's before gasping. "Oh my gawd… her.."

"Eyes." Bella and I laughed.

"What?" everyone asked as the gathered around to get a peek.

Alice was bouncing madly until Renee told her to sit on the edge of the bed and hold her hands out. It was sort of like getting a four year old to hold a newborn, everyone was standing around waiting for her to freak out and drop the baby.

"Hi Evie. I am your aunt Alice." she said softly. "I love you so much already. You sort of look like an Alice Junior but your parent's wouldn't go for it. It's alright though. I am going to spoil you so muc- EEEEEEP." she squealed causing everyone to lurch forward.

"What what is it?" I asked as Bella attempted to sit up further.

"She smiled. Awww, Edward she has your smile." Alice said as Jasper took Evie out of her arms softly.

"Jesus Alice you scared the shit out of me." Bella sat back again with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. Jazzy give her back." Alice pouted.

"Not a chance darlin." he drawled. "I finally got my chance."

Jasper held Evie smiling sweetly at her and everything was going fine until he tried to give us a psycho analysis on her behavior. Fortunately Rose got the baby out of his hands before we had to hear about how we should be looking forward to rebellious terrible twos and crazy preteen years.

Rose was a natural with Evie. She and Emmett had been trying for a baby but weren't having any luck what so ever. She rocked Evie softly as she hummed to her. Emmett looked like he was going to burst with anticipation.

"Come on Rosie. Stop hogging my niece." he whined.

"Shut it Emmett. She's my niece too." she growled.

"By marriage." he scoffed.

"Well, guess who is sleeping on the couch little Evie?" she said walking over to Emmett. "Your lug head of an Uncle Emmett."

"Aww Rosie." Emmett whined.

"Shut up. Hold your arms out right." she ordered.

Anyone that didn't know Emmett would probably be afraid of him breaking the baby. He could hold her tiny body in one of his giant hands. I laughed as I watched my brother's face light up. "Aww she does have your smile Eddie."

"Stop calling me Eddie."

"You're a cutie pie button." Emmett cooed in a baby voice. "I cannot wait until your old enough to reek havoc with your uncle. No I can't, no I can't."

"Emmett she isn't a puppy." Rose rolled her eyes but continued to stare at him holding the tiny baby so lovingly.

"Alright family hate to break this up but we have to take little Evie in for some tests real quick. She should be back in an hour or so but visiting hours will be over with by then." Dr. Keene said as she walked over to Emmett and took the baby.

"Awww come on Doc we just got to meet her." he pouted.

"Yes but she was a little early so we have to check and see if everything is up to par." she said as she walked over to the bed. "Give mommy and daddy a kiss." she said.

I kissed Evie's warm forehead and got up so that Bella could do the same. She looked tired after giving birth so I was looking forward to everyone leaving so that she could rest up. We watched as Dr. Keene wheeled Evie's plastic bassinet out of the room.

"Okay well she is beautiful but you look like you're about to pass out. We're going to head out." Rose said as she grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Thank you guys for coming. We'll see you tomorrow." I said hugging the both of them.

"Of course." they both said.

"Hey where are Chris and Marnie? And the band for that matter?" Bella asked and I realized that they weren't in the waiting room when I went to get everyone.

"They decided to head home and let the family meet the baby. They send their love and promises that they will see you all in the morning." Esme said as she kissed Bella's cheek. "You two did good work."

"Thank you."

"She's right, you guys made one pretty baby." Charlie said as he hugged Bella softly before turning to me and hugging me tightly.

We said our goodbyes to everyone listening to Alice beg Jasper to take her shopping because she had to get something for Evie already.

"She is going to spoil her rotten." Bella muttered. "I see a lot of pink in our daughter's future."

"It will be fine." I laughed kissing her forehead before lowering her bed so that she could lay down comfortably.

"Are you going to head home?" she yawned.

"Not a chance." I said as I walked over to a small chair and lifted the cushion revealing a small pull out bed. "This is the daddy's bed."

"Good because I didn't want you to leave." she yawned again.

"Never baby. You're stuck with me forever and a day." I said kissing her again. "Go to sleep, tomorrow you are going to be so busy with visitors it won't even be funny."

"On that note goodnight." she laughed tiredly.

"Goodnight baby." I chuckled.

I sat on the small make shift 'daddy' bed and sent out a text message to everyone informing them of the joyous occasion.

**Evie Elizabeth Cullen born today at 4:44 pm. 6lbs 3 oz. visitors welcome tomorrow. Love Bella and Edward.**

A couple of people replied to let me know that they would be by sometime within the next week before the door opened and a nurse wheeled Evie back in her small plastic bassinet.

"I take it your daddy?" she asked as I stood up to take a peek.

"Yep and proud of it." I whispered taking in the sight of my sleeping baby.

"Congratulations. She is perfectly healthy. Dr. Keene is in the middle of an emergency c-section right now but she wanted me to tell you that they will be ready to go home tomorrow. I know that little one was early so you might want to head out while they are sleeping to get the car seat installed."

"Oh that isn't a problem. It was installed a while ago." I flushed a little realizing that it had been over a month.

"Alright. Tomorrow a nurse will need to check it out and make sure it's properly installed and your discharge time will probably be after one." she said.

"Thank you so much." I said as Evie started to stir.

"No problem just doing my job. Congratulations. She's beautiful. I have never seen a baby with eyes like hers."

"Man and that's saying something you being in the maternity ward and all." I joked as Evie started to squirm and whimper.

"Alright I'm going to let you guys get some rest. Just press the call button and someone will be here to assist you if you need anything." she said before ducking out of the room.

Evie was still squirming and whimpering so I picked her up softly before laying on the bed. I rested her over my heart and patted her back softly as she whimpered.

"Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday Evie Elizabeth Cullen, happy birthday too you." I sung softly as she fell back asleep.

_I'm a daddy. _I thought before falling asleep myself. As eventful as the day had been, I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**V: Awww it's beautiful A. was it worth all the sweat and tears?**

**A: *pants* of course it was totally worth it.**

**BEFORE I GET FLAMED!!! I know the whole bull shit about babies being born with blue eyes but you know what? ITS FANFICTION I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH MY STORY.**

**I wanted Evie to be super unique from the birth canal and if you dont like it then poo on you.**

**LOVE YOU ALL. Hope you liked the birth. I never birthded a baby so I decided it was best to write it in EPOV becuase... yeah.**

**GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY PRETTTYY PLEAAAASE**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay here is chapter 46... my baby (aka my computer is going to Miami with my grandparents in hopes that my grandma's step son aka computer geek can fix it.... the screen is like umm doing something weird and only half of it works unless I squeeze the top of it... and the keys are sticking because my little brother spilled icecream on them before I moved out.) Yeah so I will be without my computer until MONDAY... Howwwww will I live??? I don't know.**

**Hopefully he can fix it... thank god I have a kick ass phone so I can still read stories so I don't die of boredom but I can't write or update so... YEAH I'M ALL BUTT HURT.**

**Okay enough of my whining... Here is the chapter**

Chapter 46: ETL

BPOV:

"Hi there mommy. I hope you wake up soon because I am absolutely starving." a small girly voice whispered softly in my ear.

_Wait mommy?_ My eyes flew open to find my boyfriend sitting beside my hospital bed holding a small pink bundle.

"Hi there mommy." he said in the girlish voice.

"Hi." I croaked realizing that I was absolutely parched.

I attempted to sit up so that I could grab the small pitcher of water on the table beside my bed but my body had different ideas. "Ow." I cried out feeling sore and not in a good way.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked standing up still holding the silent bundle in his arms lovingly.

"Yeah just super sore, that's all. Can you hand me that water real quick please." I croaked out.

"Of course." he said using one arm to cradle the bundle and the other to pour some water into a cup and hand it to me. "Here you go."

I nodded in thanks before gulping down the entire glass of water. It tasted stale like it had been sitting on the table throughout the night but I could care less. I heard a small whimper and looked up to find the small blanket in Edward's hand start to move.

"Do you want to feed her now?" he asked.

"Of course how long have I been out?" I said as he adjusted the bed slowly until I sat upright.

"Almost five hours." he said handing me the small bundle and helping me untie the gown.

I slipped my arm through the sleeve of the gown so that I could get to my breast easier. I looked down at the baby in my arms and saw that her eyes were wide open. One emerald, one chocolate.

"Hi Evie." I cooed as I adjusted her so that we could both be comfortable.

After she latched on I looked up to find Edward staring at us. "What?" I asked trying to smooth out my hair.

"Nothing you're just beautiful that's all." he whispered.

"Yeah. Child birth and sleeping on a rock hard bed, I must be America's next top model." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"I'm serious Bella, seeing you with her is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life." he sat on the edge of the bed and cradled my cheek. "Marry me?"

"What?" I shrieked causing Evie to let go and start to cry.

I immediately attempted to calm her down but it took a couple of minutes to get her to latch back on. I smiled as her small hand reached out and kneaded my already sore breast as she ate. I played with her bronze curls trying to ignore the giant pink elephant in the room.

"I'm sorry it just came out. That wasn't how I wanted to ask you." Edward started to ramble.

"Edward stop." I laughed. "You're the screamer remember?"

He looked at me with shock in his eyes before laughing quietly. "I wanted to ask you when the time is right but seeing you two together it just felt like the best time." he said. "Forget it."

"Edw-" he cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Stop. You deserve the perfect proposal and that was far from it." he kissed my cheek and I felt a little grimy. "How do you feel mommy?"

"Well, I am sore. Really sore. I feel grimy partially because I was sweaty all day and then gave birth so a shower is hopefully in my near future. Other than that I am on cloud nine." I smiled down at our daughter. "How is she?" I asked realizing that I wasn't awake when she was brought back into to room.

"Perfect." he smiled. "We should be going home a little after one today."

"So soon?" I asked.

"Yeah she is perfectly fine so we are going home today. I called everyone to let them know that instead of coming here, they could come over to the house a little later. Alice is already there rewashing the crib sheets and making lunch for u-"

"You're allowing Alice Brandon to cook? At our house? Alone? What the he-"

"Calm down Bella. She is probably getting it catered. She knows she can't cook worth a crap."

"Okay, phew you scared me for a second." I felt Evie let go so I put her on my chest softly to burp her.

"Here let me." Edward said pulling her off and setting her on his shoulder before tapping her back softly.

"You know I could do that." I grumbled.

"I know but I got to change the first diaper, she's a bit of a stinker by the way. You got to feed her let me do this please?" he pouted.

"Whatever you're pathetic." I laughed.

"Nah, pathetic would be going and getting the synthetic breast feeding boob that Jack has in Meet the Fockers, I am far from doing that."

"Sure keep telling yourself that buddy." I laughed as the door opened and Dr. Keene walked in.

"Hello happy family. How are we doing today mom?" she asked me patting my leg.

"Good a little bit sore but aside from that I am aching for a shower." I answered.

"Well soreness is common, she was a pretty big baby for being early but you can take a shower whenever you want. Edward might want to help you get to the bathroom and set up because you're not going to want to be bending over or anything." she said. "Alright well I am going to take Miss Evie for a final check up. You're going to take a shower and we will see what we can do to get you guys out of here soon okay?" she smiled.

"Kay." I smiled as she took Evie from Edward who pouted.

"She'll be right back daddy." Dr. Keene laughed.

"I know but I just got her I'm not ready to share." He smiled sheepishly.

"Edward she isn't a toy you selfish boy." I laughed. "Come on help me up I'm dying for a shower."

"Yes ma'am." Edward sighed walking over to help me up.

I was situated in the small shower stall, and handed my shampoo that was in my hospital bag. I washed my upper half worried that I would never get to shave my legs again without the help of Alice. After a refreshing shampoo and body scrub down, I got out of the shower to find one of my favorite pair of yoga pants and tank top from the before time.

Before I got pregnant. Before I bloated out like a damn cow.

They were a little tight but nothing major because they had been super baggy on me before the before time. I walked out into the room to find Edward packing up the few things that had been brought or sent to the room in the day that we had been here. His co workers sent a giant cookie basket I think that was Haley's doing because she knew that I wanted to lose my baby weight as soon as possible.

_Bitch._

"My dad is downstairs with the nurse, checking out the car seat. Evie should be back any minute and you get to ride down to the car in a comfy wheel chair." he said as he handed me a cup of water.

"Good I can't wait to be home so that I can relax. I'm hungry too but I would rather eat my arm than attempt anything here."

"I understand. Emmett was going to try to smuggle burger king in for you today but we are going home so he figured he could just catch you later." he shrugged.

"Well whatever Alice has for lunch will be fine." I said sitting on the bed slowly so that I could brush my hair.

"It kind of feels surreal doesn't it?" Edward asked.

"Hmm?"

"Us having a baby. She is right down the hall. We have already signed the birth certificate, she's ours forever." he said. "It doesn't feel real."

"Yeah but it is. Are you ready for late night feedings and the house smelling like spoiled formula and dirty diapers?" I joked.

"Of course. I can't wait to come home and find you smelling like baby vomit if that's not a turn on I don't know what is." he laughed.

"You are such a loser." I laughed with him.

"Your loser." he leaned down to kiss my lips softly.

"Yep." I said taking his bottom lip in between my teeth and sucking roughly.

"Wow." Dr. Keene's voice brought us out of our heated make out session. "And that Evie my dear is how babies like yourself are made. You two better be careful you need to wait six to eight weeks."

"Yes Dr. Keene." I said blushing madly.

"Alright the nurse should be back up here in a second to sign off on the car seat and you guys are good to go. Have you already found a pediatrician?" she asked handing me my daughter.

"Actually not really. Evie came early so we didn't have a chance." I started.

"Don't worry about it. My good friend Dr. Nahuel is the best in this area. You'll just love him." she smiled.

"Alright." I said taking the card she handed me.

"And I want to see you in six weeks for a check up. Perhaps we should put you on some form of birth control as well."

"Yes that is really important." I said smiling down at Evie.

As beautiful and perfect as she was I wasn't even close to having another one right away. Hopefully Edward would feel the same way.

"Okay well I'll set you up with an appointment and we will see you then. Congratulations you two, you had one beautiful baby." she said before exiting the room.

"I like her." Edward said as he sat next to me.

"Me too." I said looking at the door.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Me too." I sighed.

"Tired already?"

"Yeah you try birthing a baby. I might never get my energy back." I yawned.

"I know. The nurse should be up here soon to sign us out. Then you can sit at the couch while everyone pampers you and Evie." he said brushing his thumb across her small crooked smile.

We watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he brushed her hair back laughing at how relaxed she looked. She fell asleep as her father petted her and I couldn't be more happy then I was in that moment. Well that is until the door opened and Carlisle walked in with a nurse.

"You three ready to go?" he asked staring at the bundle of joy in my arms.

"Yep. You wanna hold her while I get situated gramps?" I smirked.

"Watch it Bella. You're still young enough for me to put over my knee." he said taking Evie from me and kissing her forehead as she slept.

"Uh-huh. Your real knee or the replacement you got three years ago?" I joked.

"Titanium can kick your ass young lady." he played along.

"Whatever you say old man."

"God you two are worse than me and Emmett." Edward shook his head as he picked up my small bag and Evie's diaper bag. "Dad stop trying to kick your grandaughter's mother's ass. Bella stop flirting with my father that's just creepy."

"Ew Edward he is like my dad." I shuddered. "Only older."

"Hey." Carlisle pouted.

"Alright you two enough. I won't condone fighting in front of my daughter." Edward said taking Evie out of Carlisle's arms.

"Okay A: it's arguing not fighting and two: it takes two people to make a baby Edward Anthony." I growled.

"Sorry baby I just wish you two would give it up at least until we get back to the house. I thought you wanted to go home too." he started.

"Of course I want to go home, are you on crack?" I said sitting in the beloved wheel chair.

Edward put Evie in my arms while the nurse tied my balloons to the handle of the chair. We set off down the hallway and numerous nurses stopped us at the nurse's station because they wanted to see the baby with the amazing eyes.

_That's right bitches my baby is unique and perfect. Suck on that!_

Carlisle had already pulled the Volvo up to the entrance so it was easy to get out of the chair and into the backseat while Edward strapped the now screaming Evie into the seat.

"And to think we were worried about her lungs not being fully developed." Carlisle chuckled before getting in the passenger seat.

"Home Jeeves." I laughed as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Yes ma'am." Edward smirked.

The ride was short and we arrived to a fully loaded drive way. Luckily everyone had left room right up front for us to park so it wouldn't be a very long walk for me. My hips hurt like a bitch and walking was no cake walk.

_Haha I made a funny._

I don't think the Volvo was even in park before the front door flew open and everyone scrambled out of the house. I don't know who was quicker Emmett or Alice as they ran to my door and flung it open before frowning.

"Hi guys?" I asked confused as Emmett stuck his head in the car and then pushed Alice out of the way to run to the other door.

"Damn it Emmett I wanted to get her out." Alice squealed as she scrambled to the other side.

"Children." Edward said standing guard in front of Evie's door. "I will get my daughter out and carry her into the house. Why don't you guys go help Bella out of the car?"

"Fine." they both grumbled as they walked back over to my side of the car at a snail's pace.

"Don't worry Bella. I got you." Carlisle smiled apologetically as he grasped my hand and helped me out of the car.

"Yeah now I am seeing who my real friends are." I smirked as Emmett and Alice finally made it over to me.

"Come on Bella." Emmett grasped my upper arm and led me to the house.

"Emmett please slow down." I said as my body protested his pace.

"You're going to slow I want to see the baby." he said.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I snapped.

"Sorry Bella." he said as he slowed down.

I decided to be funny and slowed down more so that we were walking about a foot every thirty seconds. Just to annoy him. He huffed and puffed as we walked to the front porch.

"Shit I forgot about the fucking steps." I grumbled as I readied myself to climb the torturous five steps.

"I got you Bells." Emmett said as he flexed his muscles and picked me up gingerly.

"Thanks Em." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No problem. The sooner I get you up these steps the sooner I get to see my niece." he shrugged as we entered the house.

My hormones must have still been going haywire because the next thing I knew I burst into tears. It felt to me like everyone had me around just to have the baby and that shit hurt.

"Bella? Why are you crying?" My dad asked me as we entered the living room.

I leaned out of Emmett's grasp and into my dad's. "Just take me to my room please." I sniffed.

He groaned under my weight but didn't protest taking me into his arms. "What's the matter baby?" he asked.

"Please just take me to my room and then you guys can enjoy the baby." I choked out.

"Bella." Edward came over. "What do you mean? Everyone is here to spend time with us. The three of us."

"I'm not going to ask again. Please." I sniffled.

"Okay baby." Edward said taking me out of dad's arms and carrying me up to our bedroom.

He layed me on the bed and took my slippers off before grasping my face in both of his hands. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you baby?" he asked sweetly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I just feel like no one cares if I got left in the damn car so long as they get to see the baby." I cried into my hands.

"Bella that's absurd you know everyone loves you." he started.

"You didn't see their faces Edward. Alice and Emmett when they opened the car and realized that it was just me. And then Emmett acted like I asked him to eat broccoli for the rest of his life when he had to help me into the house." I choked out.

"Bella they are just excited, this is the first baby of the families." he said kissing my forehead. "Come back downstairs please."

"No I don't want to. I'll just be in the way anyways." I cried.

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"No Edward. Please I'm just really tired. Let me sleep for a little while and I will think about coming down a little later. I have a feeling you're going to have to throw everyone out tonight anyways. They aren't going to leave on their own free will."

"Are you sure? I could stay up here with you." he said.

"No go make sure Emmett doesn't squish Evie and that Alice doesn't bounce around too much. I'll be fine." I rolled over to my side so that I could get comfortable.

"I love you Bella." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too."

He left the room quietly shutting the door behind him while I cried myself to sleep. Was I being ridiculous? Hell yeah. Was I acting like a baby? You bet cha. Should I of ran to my room while everyone enjoyed my baby? Fuck no.

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up my breast hurt from the amount of milk that was stored and it was dark outside. I got out of the bed and went to the restroom. My eyes were red and there were dried tear trails down my cheeks.

I washed my face and headed downstairs trying to figure out how I was going to face everyone after my little mini melt down. I was surprised to find the house rather silent. The only sounds were the TV on MTV music videos and soft snoring sounds.

I walked into the living room and stopped in my tracks.

Laying on the couch Edward had Evie's small body laying on his chest. Pillows surrounded the floor around the couch I guess just in case she rolled off of him. One hand was splayed across her back while the other rested just below her diaper clad bottom.

She had her fist in her mouth sucking softly in her sleep. That wasn't the reason why I stopped though. Both my daughter and her father were sleeping on the couch in nothing but their underwear, well in Evie's case diaper. She would nuzzle into the fine hair on his chest.

I went to the kitchen to grab my camera and tiptoed back into the living room. I got right in front of them trying to get a close up and put the camera to my face.

I wanted the picture to be perfect and I'm sure that it would turn out. I didn't expect the flash to be so bright that it woke up both Edward and a now screeching Evie.

"Sorry." I said as I picked her up off his chest.

"It's alright baby. What were you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"You two looked so cute I just wanted to get a picture." I said patting Evie's tiny back as I sat in the rocking lazy boy to feed her. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them home." he yawned.

"How come?" I asked pulling my shirt up and unclasping my nursing bra.

"Because I told them that they needed to give us some time to adjust to being parent's. They hurt your feelings today whether they know it or not. And I wanted Evie all to myself while you were napping." he shrugged.

"Thank you for letting me nap. Was she fussy?" I asked as Evie latched on immediately and started to knead my breast.

"Not at all. She spit up on her onesie so I thought that we could just relax in our underwears."

"You two were too cute." I laughed.

Evie was making weird grunting sounds while she ate. "Sorry for making you starve baby." I whispered kissing her head.

"She's fine. We've been asleep for the most part. I was educating her on some music. You should know that she cried the second womanizer came on, so our daughter is no Britney Spears fan." Edward laughed.

"Yes." I hissed pumping my free fist in the air.

"Pearl Jam had her out like a light and she sort of started grunting while Jimmy Eat World played Sweetness." he said.

"That's a good baby." I cooed switching breast.

"Well she hasn't seen her room so I thought we could show her that together when she is finished eating." Edward smirked as Evie grunted loudly and started humming.

"Okay. She's still sleeping in our room though." I said.

"Of course." he smiled.

We talked about little things while I burped Evie, laughing loudly when she gave an Emmett sized belch. "Eww stinky burp." I wrinkled my nose.

"Yeah nothing like a milk burp." Edward said helping me stand up. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat a sandwich." I said realizing that I hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Alright come to the kitchen and I will make you a sammy." he laughed.

I laid Evie into her bouncy seat and set it to vibrate softly. She relaxed immediately and I wondered why they didn't have adult sized ones. They probably do who knows?

Edward and I ate, me wolfing down two sandwiches and half a bag of Doritos. I picked up Evie and started up the stairs when Edward stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Going to the bedroom?"

"I will carry you. I know you're sore." He said picking up me.

_Haha he is carrying me while I carry Evie. Weird._

He carried us up the stairs and set me to my feet at the foot of the bed where we decided to put the bassinet. I laid Evie down and laughed when she started to squirm.

"She likes to have something to snuggle with." Edward said handing me the blasted pink monkey.

I regretfully put it by her waist and she stopped squirming. Evie looked so cute with her little butt in the air, her hands up by her face. I put a blanket over the bottom half of the bassinet just in case there was a draft in the night.

"Are you ready to go to sleep baby?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around my now deflated stomach.

"Not really." I whispered. "I could watch her sleep forever."

"Me too."

And that's what we did. Nah I'm just kidding. We jumped into bed and passed out immediately. Evie was a good baby and only woke up once during the night.

I'm a mommy. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Alright so I got a whopping 9 reviews for Don't fu!! With People That Handle Your Food. Not what I wanted but I can't really complain. If you haven't checked it out yet hop to it.**

**I don't know when I will be updating again so please pray for a speedy recovery with my baby... I'm already having seperation anxiety and they aren't taking it until Friday night. Yeah...**

**I know Evie probably shouldn't have a music preference but my mom and dad told me I came out of the whomb twitching to the likes of Journey, The Beatles, Meatloaf... you get the idea anything oldies rock so I thought that Evie should be like me when I was a baby.**

**I hope everyone enjoys their Christmas I hope I do even without my baby.... Jon says Im being dramatic but that fucker gave his computer to the future monster in law from hell so I am without technology.**

**Merry Early Christmas.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the well wishers for my baby (computer).**

**Have you ever heard of that song Roller Coaster of love? Yeah that is the feelings I'm having for my new computer Jon got me for christmas.... first it was awesome becuase I really wanted it and its perfect.... then this morning when I got it fully set up it decided to go all retarted... then it worked for a hot minute... NOW.. it's in the closet far away from me because I almost threw it out of the fucking window... which led to my treck from Saint Augustine florida halfway to miami to stop my grandparents from taking my computer with them becuase I wanted it...**

**Enough of my whining... V will hopefully listen to me bitch about it later.... HOPEFULLY.**

**Read on.**

Chapter 47 ETL:

EPOV:

I let my hands trail up the side of her breast as she let out a breathy moan. "Edward please stop teasing and get inside me already." she sighed.

"Patience baby. It's been far too long for me to just get in and get out." I kissed her lips as my hand entered the waistband of her sweat pants and straight for her dripping core.

I immediately went to work, thrusting three fingers inside her and curling them upwards to find her sweet spot. My free hand was holding her down because she was writhing like a wild animal on the bed. I kissed her chest too afraid to touch her nipple for fear that she would lactate in my mouth.

_Can we say eww?_

"Edward please." she moaned quietly.

"Let me have my fun baby." I said sucking on her pulse point.

I could feel her hand trail across my abs and into my boxers. She gripped my erection in her small hand and started pumping me roughly causing me to buck into her hand.

"Damn it Bella." I moaned into her mouth before pulling away. "If you don't stop I won't last long enough to get inside you let alone make love."

I watched as she gave me a wicked grin and rolled us over so that she could be on top. My head hit the pillow as I continued to pump my fingers into her hot core. She pulled my hand out and sucked my fingers clean.

Bella wasted no time getting my boxers off and tossing them to the floor. She licked the head of my penis like it was a goddamn lollipop and I thought I was going to blow my load right then. She blew cool air across the head causing me to moan a little louder.

"Bella."

"Shut up Edward, let me have my fun too." she smirked before taking me in her mouth and sucking harshly.

My eyes shut at their own accord and I felt her let me go. "Now if you're going to fall asleep on me I think I'll stop now." she teased.

"Sorry baby it just felt so good." I said grabbing her by her upper arms and pulling her up to me.

Her breast now bigger because of the baby rested against my chest with their pillowwy softness. I helped her shimmy out of her sweat pants and panties before flipping her back over. She gasped as her head hit the pillow and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

Without looking I grabbed a condom off of the nightstand and ripped it open before putting it on. We decided to be extra cautious for a little while just to be safe and neither of us was complaining.

"I love you." she whispered, her eyes hooded with lust.

I leaned down to kiss her again. Resting my forehead against hers softly as I aligned myself up at her entrance. This would be the first time in over a month we would be able to make love. She had been given the okay this morning and we waited until after dinner to take advantage of the permission.

"I love you too." I said entering her gently.

She felt the same if not a little bit tighter due to her doing her kegel muscle exercises daily along with her routine work out to shed the baby weight. She was back to her normal size and you wouldn't believe she had had a baby six and a half weeks ago. Instead the only difference was her boobs. My girlfriend looked like she just had a boob job.

_Cha ching!_

"Ung, Edward." she said as she raised her hips giving me the okay to start moving.

I got three thrusts in before we heard the soft crying through the baby monitor.

_Come on kid give daddy a break._ I thought as I pulled out of Bella and grabbed my boxers, removing the condom as I walked.

"I'll get her." I whispered.

"Perfect timing baby girl." Bella muttered getting up and walking into the bathroom quietly.

I walked across the hall and pushed the door the rest of the way open. A soft nightlight gave off enough light so that I could make my way over to the crib without turning the light on. Looking down I found my baby girl, the apple of my eye, my reason for being, looking up at me with hungry eyes.

"Hi sweetie." I cooed picking her up realizing that she had soiled herself.

My daughter was a diva. She cried after she used the restroom because she hated to sit in her own business. _Now that I think about it I wouldn't want to either. _I carried her over to the changing table and took off her now wet footy pajama set.

I grabbed enough wipes out of the container to wipe her down because it was too late to give her a bath. She liked to stay up after a bath, that lavender is supposed to help babies sleep. I call bull shit. I wiped her body clean and she giggled as I cleaned her foot purposely trying to tickle her.

"Edward stop playing with her or you're never going to get her back to sleep." Bella chided as she walked over to the dresser to grab another set of pajamas.

"Sorry it's so cute." I said kissing my daughters crooked smile.

She was still so tiny, a little underweight for her age but her pediatrician said that that was to be expected what with her being a little early. Her eyes hadn't changed in her six and a half weeks of life and to be truthful I didn't want them too. She was unique and she knew it.

Evie was the perfect baby. She slept throughout the entire night unless she was hungry or wet. It didn't happen often, her waking up in the middle of the night but I couldn't find it in me to be angry that she interrupted our alone time.

Alice had offered to baby sit over night for us when Bella came home announcing that she had gotten the okay. Bella refused because she wasn't ready for Evie to leave for an entire night.

"Hand her over and I will try to get her back to sleep." Bella said holding out the footy pajamas. "You should get to bed anyways you have to work early tomorrow."

I kissed Evie's forehead as I handed over to her mother and stuck my tongue out at Bella. She knew how jealous I was of her being able to stay home with the baby for as long as she wanted. I on the other hand had to go back to work the week after Evie was born. Granted I only went for a few hours because I breezed through all of my work but still I had to leave every weekday morning while they bonded.

_Yep having a baby turned me into a girl._

I left our door open and snuggled with Bella's pillow as she started to hum a lullaby to Evie. I could hear the faint creaking of the glider and smiled knowing that Evie loved to be rocked and fed at the same time.

I don't know how long I had been asleep when I felt the bed dip and Bella wrap her arms around my waist. "She is finally asleep." she whispered kissing my neck.

"That's good." I garbled as I turned to hug her tightly.

"Love you." she yawned.

"Love you too."

I woke up a little early in the morning wanting to spend some time with my girls before heading off to work. I found Bella in the laundry room folding up towels.

"Where's Evie?" I asked.

"Oh my." she gasped her hands clasped to her mouth. "I put her in the basket of laundry I carried down and dumped it into the washer." she shrugged. "Well at least I won't have to bathe her."

I was about to freak out thinking of all of the crazy post partum depression women go through when they have a baby when I heard a small coo from the laundry basket on the washing machine. It had just started it spin cycle and was shaking slightly.

Walking over I peered inside to find my daughter almost completely immersed in mismatched socks. "Hi baby girl." I said pulling her out of the basket. "Mommy almost made daddy think she stuffed you in the washing machine."

"Edward really? You think I would do that shit?" Bella asked as she hit me with a towel.

"No baby I knew you were joking." I lied.

"Uh-huh sure." she rolled her eyes. "She likes laying in the warm clothes after they come out of the dryer."

"I could imagine." I said nuzzling Evie's face with my own.

She grunted as her fingers grasped my hair roughly yanking it. "Ow, let go." I said as I tried to uncoil her hand from my hair. "Bella a little help would be nice."

"Yep, I bet. Too bad you thought I would put our baby in the washing machine. You're on your own Cullen." she said as she picked up the towels and put them in the basket of socks and carrying the entire thing into the living room while I winced at Evie's constant pulling of my hair.

Eventually I exited the laundry room with Evie's hands where they should be. I walked into the living room to find Bella matching up socks. "I think that the dryer eats one of each sock we have. All of these are mismatched."

"Hmm, too bad you didn't help me stop your daughter form pulling my hair out clump by clump. If you had I might care about your whole sock dilemma." I shrugged putting Evie into her swing and setting it on low.

"You are such whiner." Bella huffed giving up on the socks. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"No just some coffee." I smiled.

"You're so unfair." she grumbled as she walked into the kitchen muttering under her breath.

Bella still wasn't allowed coffee because she was breast feeding. I thought she was going to make out with Alice when she walked into the house last week slurping the last bit of her frappacino. Bella claimed every morning that if she kissed me after I drank coffee, that it was just enough to get her through the day.

I followed her into the kitchen as she started the coffee machine. "I cannot wait to drink coffee." she smiled. "That one cup on my birthday was not enough." she sighed.

For our birthdays we kept it very low key. Everyone came over for a barbeque and practically ignored us the entire time because Evie had learned to laugh and she did so very often. Bella pumped for almost half a day so that she could have one cup of coffee.

"I know you carried that cup around like it was gold." I laughed.

"Hey you try going without your crack addiction."

"Impossible you would never leave so I will never be without my crack addiction." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"You are so damn cheesy Cullen."

"Eh, you knew that forever ago."

"True. Go get dressed for work and I will get you some coffee." she said slapping my ass as I turned to head upstairs.

"You better watch it before I call in and drag you upstairs to have my way with you." I smiled.

"You wish Cullen." she smiled.

I jogged upstairs to get dressed thinking about the day after Evie was born. I had blurted out a shitty proposal while she fed our daughter who was only hours old. Bella looked at me like I had grown three heads and rode a unicycle.

I refused to let that be the proposal. It wasn't what Bella deserved. She deserved the world and I refused to call that her dream proposal. We had agreed that we would wait until the time was right and as right as it felt I didn't even have a ring for her yet.

So I would wait. Until the time was perfect.

Pulling my tie over my head I headed downstairs to find Bella on the couch with Evie nursing. Beside her was a tall portable cup of coffee, with the steam rolling out of the top. I walked over and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Getting my coffee thanks baby." I said putting the cup up to my lips.

"That isn't your's." she said leaning up and snatching the cup out of my hands and setting it back on the table.

"Bella?" I asked staring at her as I watched the steam float out of the top and towards her.

"Aroma therapy I'm trying something new." she shrugged as she inhaled deeply.

I decided to let it go instead of calling her a crazy person, so I went into the kitchen to grab _my _cup of coffee. I sat next to Bella while she nursed Evie before heading off to work.

Haley met me at my desk to ask me how the baby was. It was a daily thing now. "She is awesome Hales. Actually she was super at two in the morning right in the middle the first sex I have had in over a month. She woke up wet and hungry completely nixing the idea of release."

Haley looked at me with pity in her eyes before her lips lifted in the corners and she burst out laughing. "You have a cock blocking baby." she snorted out.

"Shut the hell up rug muncher." I growled as I grabbed the files I had to do for the day.

"Damn daddy Cullen, did the baby take away all of your sense of humor?" she said patting my back. "It's called a joke. As in funny, ha ha, laughing? No? okay loser." she walked back to her desk shaking her head.

The whole not getting laid thing didn't exactly help my sour mood. I completely ignored the darts that were shot in my direction by the only person behind me. Haley. But completely focused on work until it was lunch time. I was walking towards the elevator to head to the deli when the door opened and Bella stepped out pushing the stroller.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Can't we just come say hello to daddy?" she asked. "Alright Haley called me and told me you're being a stick in the mud so Evie and I are here to take her daddy to lunch."

"Sounds good I was just heading out anyways." I said kissing her lips softly before bending over the stroller and kissing Evie sweetly.

She was sleeping but stirred when my stubble rubbed her nose. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I was thinking our usual." she said as the elevator doors closed again.

"Sounds good." I smiled knowing that I was headed there already. "So what have you two been up to today?"

"Well we watched baby Einstein movies while mommy folded laundry. Then we spit up all over mommy's favorite ACDC shirt that she wanted to wear today." Bella said as she ran her finger down Evie's cheek. "Then we cried the entire time mommy was talking to grandma Esme."

"Well she was just letting you know she wanted your undivided attention." I smirked leading the way down the sidewalk towards the deli.

"Your mom probably thought I was beating the poor child." Bella huffed. "Seriously she asked if I needed her to come help out for a little while and wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell her that Evie only started crying as soon as I picked the phone up."

"I just think that our mother's want to come live with us so that they can be around the baby at all times." I laughed holding the door open so that she could push the stroller inside.

After we got situated at a table, Bella offered to get our lunch while I stayed with Evie. She was awake so I took advantage of the chance to hold her. Picking up her tiny body I cradled her in my arms and talked softly to her.

"You gave momma a hard time today huh?" I whispered bopping her on the nose lightly causing her to hiccup.

"You are too cute for your own good aren't you?" I said staring into her unique eyes.

"She takes after her father." Bella said as she set the tray on the table.

"What did you get me?" I asked shifting Evie so that I was only holding her in one arm.

"I noticed that you picked her up so I got you chicken tenders and fries so that you could eat with one hand." she explained opening a packet of honey mustard for me.

"Thanks baby." I said.

_And that is why she is the perfect mother._

"No problem." she said sipping her French onion soup.

We ate quickly so that we could walk back to the paper slowly. Bella wanted to stop by Rock God's to show off Evie so I decided to go with her.

Walking into the label we found Marnie sitting on the edge of her desk playing a game boy. "Damn it looks like you really need to come back to work Bella they are so busy." I said loudly.

Marnie's eyes shot up and she squealed running over to hug Bella tightly. "Oh my gosh it's been forever. How are you my dear?" she said still hugging her.

"I'm good and you saw me three days ago when we went out to lunch." Bella laughed.

"I know but I am so used to seeing you five days a week if not more. I feel incomplete without my Bella." Marnie sighed. "Have you decided when you're coming back to work?"

Bella shifted awkwardly. She might not have went through post partum depression or anything but she was having major separation anxiety when it came to Evie and leaving her for more than a few minutes. The first night Evie slept in her nursery I thought Bella was going to have a nervous breakdown. Evie slept through the entire night and Bella tossed and turned and kept checking the baby monitor to make sure it worked.

"Erm, well I don't know. I don't trust leaving her with a sitter yet, and I don't believe in day care." Bella mumbled.

"Oh well why don't you just bring her with you? You can bring her basinet in or even better I have Zoey's playpen." Marnie offered.

"Marnie I can't do that. I can't bring my baby to work with me. If it was feasible you would have brought Zoey with you to work ." Bella said lifting Evie out of the stroller.

"Bella, I am co-owner of this label I have so much stuff to do that I couldn't chase a toddler around the entire day. I didn't work for Zoey's first two years." Marnie laughed.

"I can't take two years off though." Bella bit her lip.

Money wasn't an issue for us and she could take time off to raise Evie if she wanted too with us still living relatively comfortable. But I knew that she loved the label with all of her heart and couldn't or wouldn't do that to Chris and Marnie.

"Then it's settled you start on Monday and bring in the little cutie. I will have the play pen set up for her in your office." Marnie said putting her hands together and pouting.

"Fine how about we try it first just in case it doesn't work out? Then if it doesn't I will take some more time off so that I can find a sitter for Evie." Bella said swaying slightly.

"Oh shut up. I am desperate for you Bella, it's so boring around here with just Chris. It won't be an issue your office is soundproof, so if she get's cranky we won't be bothered in the studio." Marnie continued to pout.

"Like I said trial basis. I don't know if I would be comfortable bringing her to work or not so just a trial basis." Bella said.

"Okay I'll take it. Ooooh I am so excited." Marnie jumped over to the desk and hit a button on the phone.

_Yes?_ Chris's voice rang back over the speaker.

"Bella, Edward, and Evie are here to visit. Guess what?" Marnie said.

_Um. Bella Edward, and Evie are here to visit? _He joked.

"No idiot, I talked her into coming back to work, she starts back on Monday." Marnie explained.

There was a beep on the phone and I heard a door open down the hall. After a few quick footsteps Chris flew around the corner and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Oh thank god. I thought I was going to die from the boredom Bella truthfully. Marnie is soooo boring." he faked sobbed into her neck.

"You are so dramatic." Bella laughed patting his back careful to keep Evie from being squished in the hug.

"You're really coming back?" he asked pulling away.

"Yes for a trial period."

"So your back." he said pulling Evie out of her arms.

"Sure Chris take my baby you can hold her." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hello sweetness." Chris cooed.

"What did you just call her?" Bella asked.

"Sweetness? It's my little nickname because she was almost born at a Jimmy Eat World concert." he said turning back to Evie. "Weren't you pretty girl? Yep, almost popped out of momma backstage. That would have been something to tell the grandkids."

"She isn't even seven weeks old and you're talking about grandkids." I said shaking my head.

"Hey she is a cutie pie. Trust me when I say this they grow before your eyes faster than you can blink." he said rocking Evie.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I murmured.

"What was that?" Marnie asked.

"Oh nothing." I shrugged.

"It's not nothing." Bella laughed. "Edward is under the impression that he is going to lock up our little Evie until she is eighty. We're talking home schooling the whole nine yards."

"Wow Edward psycho much?" Chris laughed.

"Oh shut up. How do you feel towards Zoey?"

"She promised me already that she wasn't going to marry anyone because she thinks boys are icky." Chris smiled triumphantly.

"She is three and you're taking promises from her?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah why not?"

"Umm. Because she promised me the other day that she would keep her imaginary friend from flushing things down the toilet." Marnie laughed. "She is three and you act like she knows what a promise is."

We all shared a laugh before my phone beeped informing that I had to get back to work. We said our goodbyes and I opted to carry Evie in my arms on the way back to the paper. Showing her off was one of my new favorite things to do.

Bella left a few minutes later with my daughter who was sound asleep clutching one of the Nerf darts off of Haley's desk.

"You do realize that we can't keep her little forever right?" Bella asked as she pushed the button to the elevator.

"Eh, I can try." I shrugged.

"Well pretty soon she is going to be crawling and then walking and then talking, oooh and then school and boyf-" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Stop trying to scare the crap out of me and get home before it gets chilly please." I said.

"Oh alright." Bella laughed. "Love you."

"Love you too baby." I said.

Watching the doors to the elevator close her words rang though my mind and I thought of the perfect way to propose to her.

_Now it was just a waiting game. Joy._

**Alrighty... Can we say FINALLY????? J don't get your hopes up hahahahahahah. OTHER THINGS HAVE TO HAPPEN BEFORE.**

**Alrighty you guys... I got a whole 10 reviews for my other story Don't Fu!! With The People That Handle Your Food. and I have to say that was a let down. I won't be updating for a while with that story because I haven't been motivated and I am a giant review whore....**

**Does anyone know why a brand new computer wouldn't allow someone to get into yahoo mail? its freakin bull shit!!! God HP can kiss my fucking ass I am so a Dell girl.**

**I hope that everyone had an awesome Christmas I sure did until I woke up this morning. oooh I am so excited about New Years and I probably work 12 hour shifts both days. SUCKS but so much fun....**

**XOXO Ashley**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Alright I know I said I wasn't going to update but due to a certain someone totally threatening my well being here you go.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ipersson... Thank you so much for your awesome reviews that make me cry when I am seriously PMSING like a bitch... haha get it like a bitch. **

**Okay I know this is super short and unfortuantely the next 2 are I think so maybe you will see a quicker update instead of waiting until next saturday for my weekly updates.**

**EASIER TO LIE HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEST STORY, BEST EDWARD AND BELLA STORY, AND BEST EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN IN THE 2009 AWARDS... the only thing is I need more nominations sooo if you love the story as much as you say you do use the link and nominate me.**

http://forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/66481/20624122/1/

**Okay on with it**

ETL chapter 48

EPOV

It was thanksgiving morning and Bella was floating around  
the kitchen. I was holding Evie in my arms as she cried, trying my best to  
sooth her. She was still a little bit tiny but growing every day.

"Hey Bella can you grab a pacifier on your way back?" I called as I rocked the  
tiny screaming baby in my arms.

As perfect as she was, my daughter had a set of lungs on her. When she wanted  
attention she got it in the only way she knew how, screaming her little head  
off.

"She is hungry Edward." Bella called from the kitchen. "Give me two seconds and  
I will feed her."

Evie's beautiful and unique eyes were clouded with tears as she wailed. "It's  
al right pretty girl just calm down." I whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

"Okay, I'm here." Bella said sitting down next to me and placing a plate of  
cookies on the coffee table before grabbing Evie from me. "Shh, baby mommy's  
here."

Evie immediately assumed the position as I like to call it. Every time Bella  
picked her up, Evie would flip her body sideways and start grabbing for a  
breast. As funny and cute as it sounds, it never failed to make Bella turn beat  
red when Evie tried to assume the position in public.

We decided to have the entire family over for Thanksgiving instead of heading  
out to Forks partially because our little Evie hated to sit in her car seat for  
more than twenty minutes. That was another time that we were able to really  
tell that she had powerful lungs. At night she was still a rather good baby,  
only waking up if she was wet or hungry but that didn't happen often.

Bella was doing marvelous. She had gone back to work and loved having Evie with  
her. I would pick up lunch every day and take it to the label to eat with my  
girls.

"What time is everyone coming again?" Bella asked as she burped a now quiet  
Evie.

"They just said noonish." I shrugged reaching for the baby so I could take her  
to her room.

"Al right, I have to finish the green bean casserole and baste the turkey one  
more time and we will be ready to go." She said kissing me softly.

I carried Evie upstairs and put her in her crib. She was such a peaceful  
sleeper, her body would move every so often with her peaceful baby dreams. I  
leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before heading back downstairs to  
help Bella with the final preparations for dinner.

She was bent over the oven, placing the foil back over the turkey when I walked  
in. The sight of her ass in the air never failed to turn me into a teenager  
again. Smiling slyly I walked over to her and grabbed her ass in two hands  
causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Edward I could have burnt myself badly." She scolded straightening back up and  
swatting me playfully.

"I couldn't help it, you looked absolutely sinful baby." I whispered huskily  
kissing her neck, nipping here and there.

"Edward." She moaned pulling away half heartedly. "We can't do this right now,  
everyone is going to be here in an hour."

"Baby, Evie is asleep, and we have an hour." I said pulling her shirt up a  
little bit and rubbing her stomach softly trailing upwards.

"Edward, I have too much to do." She moaned gripping my shirt tightly as I  
grasped her breasts in my hands.

Her body arched pressing her chest into my hands harder. I pulled her nursing  
bra up and massaged her nipples lightly. She pulled away breathing erratically.  
"Fuck it!" And with that she tore her shirt and bra off in one movement before  
pulling me into a fierce kiss.

My pants were the next item of clothing to be shed. Bella wasted no time  
pulling my boxers down and grasping me roughly. She kissed me on the lips  
before dropping down on her knees.

She licked the bead of precum off the tip of my erection and I let my head fall  
back and my eyes closed involuntary. She kissed the vein on the underside and  
pulled away.

"If you're going to fall asleep on me I'll just quit right now." She smiled  
cheekily.

"Please don't." My words came out in a cross between a gasp and begging.

"Then keep your eyes on me or I will stop. Understand?" She demanded squeezing  
me harder.

"Al right." I moaned as she took me in her hot wet mouth.

As soon as she swallowed me whole I felt my control waver. On their own  
conviction my hands found their way into her hair guiding her to the perfect  
pace. My eyes started to close again as my release neared and I felt her pull  
away.

"No, I wasn't closing my eyes. Please…" I moaned.

"What did I say?" She growled.

Lust took over and I grabbed her arms harshly and pulled her up. She looked  
panicked until I tore her pants and panties off before putting her on the  
counter and slamming into her.

"Oh shit... Edward!" She moaned kissing my neck and biting my pulse point.

I gripped her ass as I continued to pump into her with wild abandon. Bella  
gripped the cupboards and lifted her body to meet my thrusts.

The only sounds heard were our heavy breathing, our skin  
slapping and the creak of the cupboard she gripped so fiercely.

"Come for me Bella." I grunted , my hand trailing across her rib cage and down  
to her swollen clit. "Now Bella!"

"Ugh! Edward!" She screamed as her body started to quiver.

I continued to thrust into her madly. We found our releases together and held  
each other until our breathing slowed. I pulled out, kissing her sweaty  
forehead.

"Happy thanksgiving baby." I breathed  
kissing her forehead before helping her off the counter.

"I know what I'm thankful for." She laughed pulling out a container of bleach  
wipes.

"And would that be my sexual expertise?" I asked innocently.

"No that would be my booby milk with super powers to put our darling daughter  
to sleep during our romp." She smiled smugly.

"The purpose of Thanksgiving is to be thankful of something other than yourself  
lady." I slapped her ass and went to check on the baby.

My angel was still sleeping soundly in her crib hugging her pink monkey that she loved so much.  
Her mouth was open in a small O. Her arms and legs were moving slightly with  
her dreams, completely oblivious to her parent's activities downstairs.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me. "Don't get any ideas mister." She  
whispered kissing my shoulder blade softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around and hugging her tightly.

"We are just fine with one, don't get any ideas about turning me into a baby  
factory." She smiled.

"Bella how could you ever think I would turn your who-hah into a baby factory."  
I kissed her laughing mouth she loved when I used that word. "At least until we  
get married or Evie is old enough to baby sit."

"Edward Cullen how dare you try to pawn our future children on our only child."  
She swatted me playfully as the doorbell rang.

"They're here." Bella said in a creepy poltergeist voice.

We walked down the stairs with a now awake and hungry Evie. The door swung open  
revealing my idiotic brother wearing a sweater with a giant turkey feathers  
included on the front.

"Emmett, what in the hell are you wearing?" I asked shaking my head and taking  
everyone's coats.

"What? You don't like my turkey day out fit?"He asked pouting.

"No, it's just really out there." I  
laughed.

"You should have seen the hat he bought." Rose said as she handed me her coat. "We're  
talking a turkey circus, it looked like he shoved his head up the turkeys ass  
after he baked it. I wouldn't let him wear it though."

"Yeah she claimed that it would scare my beautiful neicey-pooh," Emmett sulked.  
"Speaking of which, let me at her."

Bella held the baby away from him while shaking her head. "Uh-uh Em, Evie is  
hungry and unless those pecs of yours can produce milk she won't want you."

"Oh!" Emmett laughed shaking his head as he walked into the house breathing  
deeply. "Smells good, whens the food?"

"Hey Em, just because you can't hold the baby doesn't mean you can ignore me  
totally." Bella snapped.

I knew how she felt about the way people treated her around Evie. The day we  
came home from the hospital scared me a little bit. She didn't want to see any  
one for the first couple of days. After Alice came and apologized a couple of  
times Bella got over it but I could see how it still affected her even now almost  
three months later.

"Sorry B," Emmett walked over and kissed her cheek loudly. "I love you."

"Love you too Em." Bella smiled.

About a half an hour later we were all gathered around the table talking about  
what we were thankful for before I carved the bird.

"I'm thankful for Rose being an awesome wife." Emmett said  
as he eyed the turkey in front of me like it was his last meal.

"I'm thankful for my healthy family both here and at the hospital." My father  
said.

"I'm thankful for the new fall line by Calvin Klein." Alice said earning an eye  
roll from all of us.

"I'm thankful for my practice's great success." Jasper said.

"I'm thankful for my darling grand daughter." Charlie said proudly earning a  
ditto from both my mother and Renee.

"I'm thankful for my healthy daughter and my beautiful and perfect girlfriend."  
I said kissing Bella's hand.

"Oh I guess it's my turn," Bella  
blushed. "Hmm, I guess I'm thankful for bleach wipes." She said giving me a  
devious smile.

I carved the bird and everyone settled into their plates before I felt her  
breath on my ear. "I'm thankful for you sexual expertise too you know." She  
whispered.

"Hey secrets don't make friends." Emmett pouted.

Bella blushed madly and started shoveling food into her mouth.

"Wow so no one asked me what I was thankful for." Rose said standing up.

Everyone immediately started to apologize but she waved us off. "I'm thankful  
for our business being a success and of course Emmett and everyone else. But  
most of all I'm thankful for the fact that there will be one more little person  
at the table next Thanksgiving."

Everyone looked at her with matching confused expressions before she rolled her  
eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Three things happened at once; my mother squealed, Bella hugged Rose with all  
of her might, and Emmett fainted in his mountainous plate of food.

All in all it was a really good Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Alrighty... go and nominate me if you want..**

**Review if you want more before Saturday... OH YEAH REVIEWERS GET SNEAK PEAKS INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. dang almost forgot that tidbit... so review and I will send you a sneaky sneak peak**

**LOVE YOU ALL HAPPY '10**

**XOXO Ashley**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Alright peeps. I know its short.... BUT I WANT TO MAKE IT TO 1500 REVIEWS BEFORE CHAPTER 50**

**Ummm don't hate me please.**

Chapter 49 etl  
BPOV:

It had been a few weeks since we had seen our families for thanksgiving. Rose announced that she was pregnant and that resulted in Emmett fainting out of his chair and smacking his head on the floor. Four stitches later he was sitting in the living room watching football with the guys and talking babies.

We were on our way to visit the family in Forks for the Christmas holiday. I was glad that we had decided to take a two week vacation so that we could spend time with everyone. Evie was now four months old and no longer my tiny little baby. She was now over the recommended weight for her age and from the looks of her, you would think Emmett was her father.

Edward was lucky enough to get the two weeks off at the paper due to the fact that everyone else had to work. We found out that his coworkers wanted him to be able to take vacation and celebrate Evie's first Christmas with the family.

Edward pulled onto the highway and grabbed my hand. "You do realize that everyone is going to spoil her right?" He kissed my knuckles.

"Yeah my dad called to inform me that my mother has been shopping almost every day since thanksgivings black Friday sales. And your one to talk mister, have you seen the trunk of your car?"

It was true, Evie couldn't even sit up on her own let alone be able to unwrap the hundreds of gifts that she would be receiving in the next week. Edward was partly to blame because he had gotten over half of the presents himself.

"It's her first Christmas, I want her to remember every detail, including how spoiled she was."

"Edward she is little over four months old she won't remember it at all." I laughed.

"Yes she will, that's why I bought a really cool video camera that will allow us to record everything so that we can relive it with her when she is old enough to remember." He smiled proudly.

"You bought a new video camera?" I asked incredulously,

"Yours is a piece of crap that shuts off without warning and I didn't have one so I had Alice pick one out and put it on hold for me when she went black Friday shopping."

I had been lucky enough to get out of going to the black Friday sales because Evie had woken up with the sniffles that night. I don't know if that could be counted as lucky because I didn't sleep for the entire week, I was so worried about her.

Alice had drug the rest of the family out excluding Edward of course at two in the morning. They returned that night famished, exhausted and in Rose's case like death warmed over.

Where as I only had morning sickness for weeks, Rose had started throwing up the morning she found out and it still hadn't let up yet. She no longer wore her designer tops and stiletto pumps instead went for the loose jeans and flats that I swore by.

She would call me at all hours of the day and sometimes night with fears that had resulted from reading one too many books and articles or watching one too many horror movies. She was quickly becoming the uber pregnant guru I feared.

Alice was already planning the baby shower because Rose of course wanted one. I was in charge of the food and nothing else and despite the fact that this whole debacle wasn't happening for another two and a half months, the little pixie bitch called me daily to confirm and make changes. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Where's your head baby?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Just thinking about how I can't wait until the whole baby shower mess is over and we still have months before it happens." I sighed.

"Hmm, Alice still bothering you?"

"Hell yeah she called me the other day at work to tell me that lemon bars are okay because they are a neutral color and not even five minutes later she sends me a text saying that lime bars are tastier. What the hell." I rambled.

"Well you sort of asked for it when you decided against having a baby shower for Evie. Rose loves being the center of attention so of course Alice is going to go all out."

"Hey I didn't want a baby shower because I didn't want a baby shower not because I didn't want attention." I lied.

I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye. He knew I was lying but didn't mention it. We drove toward Forks in companionable silence until my phone started going off.

"Hello Alice." I sighed.

"Oh man I just saw the cutest thing on the internet for Rose's baby show-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry but I'm on vacation as of nine o'clock this morning so no demands or changes will be made for the baby shower not happening for two and a half months. Thank you good bye." I smiled as I hung up and proceeded to turn the blasted thing off.

"You were very mean Bella." Edward chuckled.

"Hey I want a break you know."

"Yes I know."

I figured after Alice called and left a dozen voicemails on my phone that she would start attacking Edward's phone but it never happened.

Right before we entered Forks, Evie woke up demanding to be fed so we stopped by the diner for a quick lunch and so that I could comfortably nurse. The little old men sitting at the counter acted like they had never seen someone nurse a baby before. It made me a little uncomfortable but I ignored it and made sure that the nursing blanket was covering everything.

Dolly cooed over how big Evie was getting and shared stories about her three kids before we realized we should of been at the house two hours ago. We said our goodbyes and headed out. Under Edward's instruction, I turned my phone back on and tried to call Alice to let her know we were running late.

"Hi this is ALICE you know what to do and if you don't, you probably shouldn't be calling. Bye." Her voicemail said.

"Hey Alice it's Bella. Duh. I'm just calling to let you know that we are running a little behind so we will see you guys at the Cullen's, you're probably already there so ill call there. bye." I hung up the phone and dialed the Cullen's house but that call went to the answering machine.

"Noone is picking up their phones." I sighed as I dialed Emmett's phone number.

Three rings later. "You know who this is, you know what this is, leave it after the tone."

"Hey loser it's Bella everyone including you is sort of MIA right now so if you get this before we get there let everyone know we are running late. Bye brother bear." I said before hanging up.

"Damn still nothing?" Edward asked and I shook my head. "We're almost there anyways."

Evie was cooing in the backseat when we pulled into the empty driveway of the Cullens. "Okay this is a little weird." I murmured reaching for the door but Edward stopped me.

"Wait I'm going to call my dad real quick to see where they are."

* * *

EPOV

It was like a gut feeling that told me something was wrong. I dialed my father's cell phone but it went to voicemail. Things were getting a little strange so I called the hospital.

"Forks hospital." The bored voice said.

"Hello this is Edward Culllen I was wondering if I could speak with my father really quick please."

"Yo Edward it's Mike." The voice perked up.

"Hey Mike." I rolled my eyes I didn't have time for this.

"Your dad is in emergency surgery right now, car accident about an hour ago." Mike yawned.

"As soon as he co-" I stopped talking when I heard Mike start talking.

"Mrs. Cullen what's wrong?" "I have Edward on the phone right here." The phone was transferred to another person and I could hear her sobbing.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Ed- edward." She cried.

"Mom calm down what happened?"

"Car accident... Emmett and Rose... THE BABY. Oh god Edward so much blood." She cried.

My heart fell into my stomach. Rose and my brother were in a car accident. I hung up the phone and without warning and totally ignoring Bella's pleas for me to talk to her, I fishtailed out of the driveway and sped towards the hospital.

"Edward please?" Bella cried as I sped down the road.

"There was an accident, Rose and Emmett are hurt." I mumbled focusing on getting us there safely but quickly.

Bella gasped and mumbled. "The baby?"

"I don't know." I answered as I stomped on the brakes in the parking spot.

Bella was shaking too badly to remove Evie's car seat so I pushed her out of the way softly and did it myself. "I got it baby." I whispered reassured.

"Edward I'm scared." She cried as I put my arm around her and carried the car seat one handedly.

"Me too baby. Me too."

Mike met us at the front desk and led us to a private waiting room apologizing for his lack of knowledge of what was going on. The only thing that he could tell us was that both Emmett and Rose were in operating rooms and that my father was working on one if not the both of them.

Jasper and Alice were hugging my mother from both sides and from the looks of it she was sleeping peacefully.

"They had to give her a sedative because we couldn't calm her down." Jasper stood up and I saw that both he and Alice were wearing scrubs.

He must have noticed my confusion. "We were behind the jeep. A deer ran out in front of them and when Emmett swerved he overcorrected and it flipped down an embankment. Alice and I had to help them." He explained in a shaky voice.

"There was so much blood Bella everywhere." Alice cried into Bella's neck as she held her in a death grip.

I sat the carrier and sleeping Evie on the floor next to my mother and we sat huddled together waiting for any news.

About two hours later both my mother and Evie were awake. Bella was feeding Evie while my mother leaned against me in a lethargic like state. Every now and then she would sniffle and mumble something.

We had been sitting in the hospitals private waiting room for six hours when the door opened slowly and my father walked in with his head down. He looked up and we could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Emmett's right arm and left leg were severely crushed but we managed to put pins in both to insure an almost full recovery.." He choked out.

"Rose's seat belt managed to cut into and break her color bone and her ankle snapped in two." He took a deep breath. "Her pelvis was crushed on impact."

"What about the baby?" My mother asked in an almost drunk like state.

"She lost it."

**Like I said please don't hate me.... Everything in my story happens for a reason alright!**

**Reviews = Sneak peaks so press the button and leave me some love even if its just a simple "give me a sneak" I will take it..**

**I really want to make it to 1500 by chapter 50 sooo if you want me to update tomorrow get to work Pretty please...**

**Also there aren't any more short short chapters for a while becuase I actually stopped trying to write on my phone... as awesome as it is it doesn't have word count and the screen isn't as big as my computer so this chapter looked like super long on the phone.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
**

**Please dont hate me**

**XOXO Ashley**

**P.S. I have gotten a few PM's asking me to check out peoples stories..... I will make a 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' sort of thing... how can you expect me to check out your story if you can't leave me some love. I am the review whore after all.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Alright... I know I know I'm a bitch I suck balls, I have no heart...... Need I go on???? Some people said that my story lacked something and that it was too 'and they lived happily ever after' so I through in something that I sort of didn't like but I have already written enough of it to tell you all that it is for the best.... So please don't be too harsh on me, and trust when I say that it will all be okay in the next next next chapter K? K... **

**Also I need to apologize becuase I know I promised to update Saturday but some things came up... like cops, and then my Chris (GBF) is sick so he is all whiny and bitchy at my parent's house... where I am staying until Jon comes home becuase I'm paranoid now... I hope everyone got the sneak peaks. I tried to send them out but my moms computer is sort of a dino and yeah.... Alright read on**

Chapter 50: ETL

BPOV

Evie's first Christmas was nothing like I had planned, hoped, or even dreamed of. The Cullen's house was completely decked out in Christmas decorations, but the giant eight foot tree in the living room was left bare.

It had been a tradition since we were babies that everyone would help trim the tree on Christmas eve before setting cookies out for 'Santa'.

Instead of waking up Christmas morning and helping with breakfast before tearing into the mounds of presents, we woke up early ate cold cereal before heading back to the hospital. We found ourselves sitting in a private hospital room together instead of under the Christmas tree.

Instead of listening to Emmett belt out Christmas tunes while he handed out the presents in his Santa costume, we were waiting to see if the big bear would actually open his mouth and speak with us today.

Instead of watching Rose float around the living room with mistletoe trying to get everyone to kiss her in her spiked eggnog induced haze, we were waiting for her to wake up.

It had been three days since the accident and Rose still hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet. Carlisle told us that it was just her body's way of recovering from the massive trauma it had endured.

Instead of being excited about my daughters first Christmas my heart was heavy, mourning the loss of Rose and Emmett's baby that everyone had been so excited about.

The accident taught me to cherish what I had and to never take anything for granted. Both Edward and I refused to let Evie out of our sight for a second and had even taken to sleeping with her in bed at night just to keep her close.

"Em, are you going to talk to me today?" Edward's voice was soft as he tried to coax any words out of his older brother.

Emmett didn't even acknowledge that he was being spoken too or even the fact that his entire family was sitting around his and Rose's beds. His gaze never left Rose's broken and beaten up body across the room in her bed.

I sat next to my best friend's bed holding a sleeping Evie in my lap. I held onto Rose's hand just to let her know I was there. Alice wept in the corner against Jasper's neck refusing to look at Rose for any amount of time. My mother and father sat on the sidelines watching everything without knowing what to do. Esme laid on a chair with her head in my mother's lap due to the tranquilizers Carlisle had to force down her throat every few hours to control her.

I watched as Edward tried to get Emmett to talk to him without any response before the door opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Morning everyone." he grumbled.

"Morning." we all echoed.

He came over and checked Rose's vitals and bandages on her arms and face.

"How are you Bella?" he whispered softly.

"I've been better." I said softly my voice hoarse from all of the crying.

"Ditto." he said as he covered Rose back up with her blanket before walking over to his son. "Emmett I have to check your bandages son."

Emmett didn't acknowledge his father's presence as his bandages were pulled off his forehead and arms. Not wanting to get nauseous from the blood I turned toward the window and watched the snow fall. Edward walked over and sat on the floor beside me resting his head against my thigh.

"You know Rose kicked my ass once?" he whispered softly.

"Just once?" I attempted a joke and everyone gave small smiled. "What happened?"

"No one knows because I paid her off." he chuckled sadly. "It was junior year right before prom. Rose and Emmett were going together, Alice and Jasper so Rose mentioned that we should go together. I told her to go to hell because you would never want to go with me. We argued for about thirty minutes before I told her to shut up. Next thing I know I'm sitting on the floor holding a bloody nose. She told more like screamed at me that she just wanted prom to be perfect for everyone and it wouldn't be that way unless we all went.

We argued for a little while longer, she continued to punch me and literally beat the shit out of me until we came up with the anti prom thing. I was glad we could compromise because my ribs couldn't take much more of her harassment."

"Rose always knew how to get what she wanted." Jasper said sadly. "I remember once year in elementary school she decided that her entire wardrobe had to be purple. My mother took her to every clothing store and helped her pick out everything in purple. Three weeks into the fourth grade Rose came home saying that she no longer wanted to wear purple… Pink was the new purple and she wouldn't wear anything else. Naturally my parent's refused to meet her demands so Rose put a set of oil pastels in the wash completely destroying almost all of her clothes. My mother took her shopping the following weekend and she came home with a complete pink wardrobe."

Everyone laughed softly.

"And they call me stubborn." I said quietly.

"I remember when Emmett brought Rose home as his official girlfriend." Carlisle chuckled as he finished bandaging his son's arms. "She walked up to Esme and I, looked us dead in the eye and said 'it's a pleasure to meet you, I hope you like me because I'm going to marry your son' and walked back over to Emmett who looked like he was about to throw up."

"Can you stop talking about her like she's gone please." a small voice said from across the room causing everyone to gasp.

"Emmett." Carlisle said.

"It's all my fault that she's like that. If I was just paying attention to the road she wouldn't be here right now." he cried softly.

"Emmett it wasn't your fault at all we were right behind you." Jasper called across the room.

"He's right Emmett you are an awesome driver. Rose will be okay." Alice said her voice cracking at the end.

"She's going to hate me for putting her in here. She is going to divorce me the second she wakes up, I just know it. I'll never get to see my baby grow up."

Everyone blanched at the same time. Emmett didn't know that Rose had lost the baby yet. Carlisle figured it would be best if we waited until we could tell the both of them at the same time but seeing as Rose wasn't waking up it looked like Emmett would find out on his own.

"What?" he asked.

I was afraid to open my mouth to say anything because I knew I would start crying again. Evie started to stir in my lap so I got up to walk out of the room and give everyone some privacy. In the hallway I slid down to the floor and rested a now awake Evie against my knees. Her eyes were blurry with sleep and her cheeks a little flush but she was the cutest.

"Hi sweetness." I cooed using Emmett's nickname for her. "How's mommy's little angel doing?"

Her lips formed a crooked grin that could put her father's to shame.

"Merry Christmas baby." I kissed her crooked smile before resting my head against the wall playing with her tuff of bronze hair on her head and laughing quietly as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

No this Christmas was nothing like we had planned. It was weird how in the blink of an eye everything can change. I was afraid to walk back into the room because I knew that they were telling Emmett about the baby.

Here I was holding my perfect daughter in my arms. I felt selfish.

I don't know how long we sat on the floor in the hospital hallway before the door opened and the family started to file out. Both Esme and Alice were crying again but my heart dropped when I saw how broken Edward was.

_____________________________EPOV________________________________________________

Merry Christmas? Merry Christmas my ass.

My brother looked like he got in a fight with a semi and lost terribly and my sister in law…. My sister in law looked nothing like my sister in law.

Emmett hadn't spoken since he woke up two days ago. Instead he stared at his wife from across the room ,his face an emotionless mask. He didn't even acknowledge us when we spoke to him.

He finally snapped when we started talking about our past with Rose. Our intentions weren't to act as if she was gone forever, we were only trying to remember her and pass the time. It was Christmas after all and we were stuck in a private room at Forks general hospital.

He talked about his fears that Rose would blame him for the accident. That she would leave him and take the baby… the baby that Rose had lost.

We all agreed with my dad that we would wait until Rose woke up to tell them that she lost the baby but we weren't prepared for him to talk about the baby. Hell we weren't prepared for him to talk period.

"What?" he asked.

Bella stiffened beside me and I wanted to comfort her but knew I had to be there for my brother. Evie decided to wake up then so Bella excused herself before leaving the room. I just hoped she understood that I couldn't go with her.

"What?" Emmett asked again after a few moments of silence.

Everyone shifted nervously and I wished at that moment that I had actually followed Bella out the door with Evie. As bad as it may sound I didn't want to be in the room when they broke the news to him.

My dad gripped Emmett's hand in his tightly before he started to talk.

"Emmett I know we talked about some of Rose's injuries. You know about her ankle and the cuts on her forehead and arms." he waited for Emmett to nod to continue.

"Her pelvis was shattered on impact resulting in her miscarrying the fetus."

We all waited for his words to sink in.

"Sh- she lost the baby?" Emmett asked his voice shaking badly he still hadn't looked away from her bed so he couldn't see my father nodding sadly.

"Yes Em, she lost the baby." my dad whispered.

Emmett didn't cry, he didn't yell hell he didn't do anything really. Instead he sat there staring at the wall above Rose's bed instead of at her.

"I killed my baby." he said after almost half an hour of silence.

"No Em." I started but he cut me off.

"Please Edward I don't want to hear your shit right now. Get out."

"Emme-"

"I said get the fuck out. Right now." He growled.

"Alright Emmett we'll go. But you're going to have to talk to us eventually. We will be back tomorrow to visit you and Rose." my dad said patting his arm but he brushed him off.

I didn't realize that both Alice and my mother were crying their eyes out leaning against Jasper and my father until we were leaving. I kissed Rosalie's hand because I was afraid to touch her face and followed my family out. Before I exited the room I turned to my older brother.

"Merry Christmas Em." I whispered.

"Fuck Christmas. And fuck you too." he said leaning against his pillow as tears streamed down his face.

I wanted to grab him, shake him and tell him I loved him but it all seemed useless. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I walked out the door to find Bella and my daughter sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"Edward?" she whispered sadly.

"It's fine." I said helping her up carefully.

"We should get home." Carlisle said as he practically held my mother up.

She had been on sedatives for the past couple of days and they kicked her ass, but it was better than watching her go mad in front of our eyes with worry.

"Let's go." I said wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders and leading the way out of the hospital.

We all piled into Alice's car and drove back to the house in silence. Evie sat in between Bella and I in her car seat happily squeezing my finger and putting it in her mouth. I smiled down at her and thanked my lucky stars that she was perfect, alive and healthy.

We filed into the house solemnly none of us entering the living room but instead heading to the kitchen to sort out dinner.

On my daughter's first Christmas, instead of having the ham with all the trimmings we ate soup from a can with saltine crackers. None of us opened presents and I didn't get to do what I had been planning to do since before Evie was born.

After blurting out a shitty proposal while Bella sat sweaty, and mussed up in her hospital bed while she held our baby girl, I planned the perfect proposal. I was going to ask her to take a walk with me while everyone was sorting their presents and hot cocoa. I was going to take her down the worn path behind my house and to the friendship rock. I was going to set her down and ask her to make me the happiest man in the world. I was going to make our family a real family.

Instead I sat with her in my childhood bedroom, holding hands and staring at our sleeping daughter in the middle of the bed. It was quiet for a long time and I could feel Bella start to get uncomfortable so I started talking.

"Did you ever think we would be parents at twenty one years old?" I asked playing with her fingers subconsciously.

"Not really. I thought I was going to be an old cat woman."

"I'm serious." I chuckled.

"Seriously? I thought I would wait until I was older. You know live my life out before I got strapped down. Then I found out about Evie and everything fell into place. I want to live my life out with her by my side at all times. I want to show her how beautiful the world is." Bella spoke passionately as she tickled the bottom of Evie's foot softly causing her to squirm in her sleep.

"I always wanted kids. I wanted to grow up and have the two point five kids, white picket fence, and the fat old dog that forgot to bark at strangers. I still want that but…" I broke off trying to find the words.

"But you feel guilty wanting more than what you have right now with everything that's going on with your brother?" she said sadly.

"Yeah. Is it selfish to want more though?"

"No it's not. It's life. I just can't believe that things can change. Just like that." Bella snapped her fingers and Evie startled awake.

I scooped her up as she started to cry. "Hey babes. Did mommy scare you?" I cooed nestling her cheek.

"Edward don't rub so hard you're going to give her stubble burn." Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah I haven't shaved." I chuckled.

"It's alright I just don't want her to have a rash."

"You think I want to give my daughter a rash? What kind of parent do you think I am Bella Swan?" I said clutching my heart and feigning hurt.

"I think you're perfect. In every way not just parenthood. Your perfect just the way you are." she said her voice cracking at the end and her eyes welling up with tears.

"Bella." I said pulling her over to me and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just. I want to be sad. I want to hurt for Emmett and Rose but at the same time I want to be happy and in love and celebrate Christmas with my daughter. I feel guilty that we have everything they want and planned." she cried into my shoulder.

"I know baby." I kissed her cheek.

"What happened when Evie and I left the room?"

I took a deep breath.

"My dad told Emmett about the baby and he started blaming himself. He thinks he killed the baby. We tried to comfort him but he yelled and told us to get out. So we did." I couldn't tell her what else had happened because I didn't trust my voice.

I knew my brother was hurting and that hurting everyone else would create some comfort. I also knew that he would come around once Rose woke up.

"When do you think Rose will wake up?" Bella asked thinking my thoughts out loud.

"I don't know maybe before New Years. My dad doesn't really know." I answered her while Evie drooled all over her my hand that she was attempting to stuff into her mouth.

"Merry Christmas Edward." Bella whispered kissing my neck.

"Merry Christmas baby."

A few hours later, I was laying awake while Bella and Evie slept beside me. The house was quiet as I walked toward the kitchen to get a cup of water. I was grabbing a cup when I heard rustling in the living room.

After filling it up I went to see who was awake and found my dad putting away all of the decorations.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked causing him to curse loudly and drop the ornament he was wrapping in newspaper.

"Damn Edward you scared the shit out of me." he huffed picking up the ornament and checking to make sure it wasn't broke. "I figured that while everyone was asleep I would try to put away the decorations. I know we wait until after new years but with what's going on I figured it was for the best."

"True." I breathed. "Want some help?"

"No I got it. Go be with your family Edward."

"You are my family." I deadpanned. "If I'm up there I will just wake the two of them up with my rustling around I can't sleep. Let me help?"

"Fine grab some newspaper and start wrapping the ornaments back up." he said picking up another one.

My mother had been sitting them out for us to put on the tree when she got the call about the accident. They sat around the tree on the floor scattered everywhere.

My father and I worked together in silence for the most part before I picked up Emmett's favorite ornament. It had been a gag gift when we were in high school. Bella searched long and hard before finding the silver plated chicken wing ornament and had his name engraved into it with the year.

"I heard what he said to you when we were leaving." my dad said quietly looking at the ornament in my hands.

"I figured everyone did he wasn't really trying to be quiet." I said wrapping the ornament up and placing it in the box.

"You know he didn't mean it Edward. He is going through a lot right now." he said patting my back.

"I know he didn't. I'm not mad at him just the situation. This is Evie's first Christmas and we didn't even open presents or anything."

"It's a good thing she is just a baby and won't remember it huh?"

"Yeah but we will." I breathed.

We finished packing up the ornaments and proceeded to the rest of the decorations around the house. After checking to make sure everything was removed we took everything down to the basement.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm beat. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe Rose will come around while we are there."

"Goodnight dad." I said grabbing my glass of water and heading upstairs.

Bella and Evie were in the same positions they were in when I left them hours ago. I slid in to the blanket and reached for Bella's hand.

"I was wondering where you went." she whispered.

"I was talking to my dad." I said into the darkness.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah we were just talking about stuff." I yawned.

"I love you Edward." she said a little louder.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her hand.

"Don't ever leave me okay?"

"I promise as long as you promise me the same thing."

"Always." she whispered tiredly.

"And forever." I replied before falling asleep.

**???? Thoughts? Threats? I will take it all.... give me a couple of chapters and I swear that you will see where I am going with this please.**

**Remeber reviews get sneak peaks.... unless I'm updating day of then you can just read the chapter... **

**P.S. Please don't hate me this story isn't all dramatic its a family oriented.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**I don't really have much to say sooooo. Read on my peeps read on.**

Chapter 51 ETL:

BPOV

"Bella wake up baby." Edward shook me lightly but I wasn't ready to wake up.

Ever since the accident all I seemed to do was sleep. Evie was my number one priority but she was still young enough to sleep more hours of the day away, so I found myself napping whenever she did. Depression had swept through the Cullen's house and everyone was trying to overcome it.

Rose had yet to wake up and Emmett continued to beat himself up for it. It had gotten so bad that Carlisle removed her from their private room and into one of her own. Emmett was talking more, well it was more like yelling and being angry and we had stopped taking Evie to his room because of his outbursts.

I wasn't angry with him for lashing out but I put my foot down when he started yelling at me for laughing at a cute face she had made. He called me a selfish bitch and told me to shut the fuck up. That was the last time I stepped foot in his room.

Edward tried to respect my decisions and also stay away from Emmett for treating me that way, but I refused to let him. His brother needed him now more than ever.

So instead of sitting in Emmett's hospital room I would sit with Rose occasionally talking to her and when Evie was content with sitting in her car seat, I would brush her hair. Alice couldn't be in Rose's room without crying so it was mostly just Rose and myself because everyone wanted to be there for Emmett.

"Baby come on you have to get up." Edward cooed to me.

Across the room I could hear Evie whimpering probably wanting to eat but I still snuggled into my pillow clutching it tightly. You would think that I would be fully rested after all of the sleep I had had in the last week and a half but instead I always felt tired.

"Bella wake up we have to get to the hospital." Edward said shaking me a little rougher.

Something in me snapped and before I knew it I had jumped up and got in his face. "WHY? So I can watch my best friend lay in a hospital bed like a damn vegetable? Or sit in the waiting room while all of you try to make Emmett see that it wasn't his fault while he treats each and every one of you like shit? No thanks Edward. Instead Evie and I will stay here." with that I fell back onto the bed and realized what I had done.

"Edward, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize baby I understand. But my dad called about an hour and a half ago to let me know that Rose woke up." Edward explained.

"WHAT? AND YOU'RE JUST WAKING ME UP NOW? WHAT THE HELL EDWARD?" I screamed at him causing Evie to wail in her play pen.

"Baby calm down. He told me that she had to have some tests run and we won't be able to see her until after noon. I wanted to let you sleep for a little bit. We have about an hour and a half before we can leave so I thought you would want to feed Evie and take a shower." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Edward really. I just…" I broke off tears chocking me up as my body rocked with sobs. "I thought she was going to die. I couldn't sit there and watch her wither away like that anymore."

"I know baby we all started thinking the same thing. But she's awake now so you don't have to worry. Why don't you feed Evie while I make us some breakfast?" he offered wiping my eyes.

"Sounds perfect." I sniffled.

He kissed my forehead before walking out of the bedroom leaving me with a screaming Evie. I walked over to the playpen and picked her up.

"Sorry for scaring you sweetheart." I kissed her forehead before situating myself on the bed to nurse her.

I laughed at the grunt sounds she made while eating greedily before leaning my head against the headboard and closing my eyes. That had been the first time I spoke my fears aloud to anyone about Rose and it was exhausting both mentally and physically.

"Bella baby wake up." Edward chuckled as he shook my shoulder lightly.

"I'm awake I was just resting my eyes while I fed Evie." I smiled as he took her from me and burped her.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to head downstairs with me. Then while you're in the shower I will give our girl a bath." Edward said grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs.

I noticed that the house was entirely empty as walked down the stairs.

"Everyone already left. Alice said she needed to get Rose a few things now that she is awake and my mother was already at the hospital when she woke up." Edward answered my thoughts perfectly.

I quickly ate the scrambled eggs with cheese on toast before running upstairs to take a shower. First I grabbed an extra diaper and outfit for Evie and rushed it downstairs with a new towel. Walking into the kitchen I found Edward holding a naked and wiggling Evie while the filling the sink with water. Every now and then he would check the temperature and add a little bit of soap making small baby shampoo bubbles.

"My girl likes her bubbles huh?" he said kissing Evie while she continued to wiggle in his arms.

She smiled up at him with love and devotion as he gently placed her in the sink, talking to her to keep her calmed down.

"We are going to get you all cleaned up so that we can see Auntie Rosie." he said.

I thought about it for a second. Most likely they would have already informed Rosalie of the baby. Would she want to even see or be around me or Evie? Would she lash out against me like Emmett had done? I didn't want to risk it.

"Actually I was thinking that while you go in and see Rose, I would wait in the waiting room with Evie and then we could switch off." I said placing the clothes on the counter and kissing Evie's bubble covered head.

"Why would we do that? My dad said that she can have family come visit, it's not limited to one person at a time." Edward said as he gently poured water over Evie's head causing her to sputter.

"Because I just don't think Evie should be around her while she is recovering that's all." I lied.

"Bella, you're lying."

_Shit._

"I don't think that she is going to feel up to being around Evie or myself right now what with everything. I would feel a lot better if she got angry and lashed out at me while I was alone instead of me having Evie again." I said quietly.

"Baby you know Em didn't mean it, don't you?" Edward said.

I could tell he wanted to hug me but he was too busy keeping Evie upright while he rinsed her off.

"I know he didn't mean it but he still did it in front of my daughter Edward. I don't want to risk it with Rose so please just respect my wishes." I said as I held up a towel.

Evie was a funny little fish out of water as soon as you lift her out of the bubbles, she would start squirming. Try holding a fourteen pound baby while they are squirming and add the water, it's a slippery mess. I almost dropped her on more than one occasion.

As soon as she was in my arms I started to dry her off for fear that she would pee on me. Yes that had happened once or twice before as well. As soon as her bottom half was dry I set her on the counter and expertly put her diaper on her.

"Alright sweetness, I'm going to go take a shower while daddy wrestles you into an outfit alright?" I said kissing her small nose and making her giggle.

I turned to her father with a hopeful glance. I didn't want to fight with him but I wanted him to know I wasn't going to bow down on this.

"Go take a shower baby." he smiled and kissed me chastely before ripping Evie out of my arms. "Alright squirt let's go get you dressed. If you don't fight me on it I'll add thirty minutes to your curfew when you're sixteen."

He was completely ridiculous when it came to our daughter and her growing up so fast. I rushed back up the stairs and took a quick shower trying not to think of what could be waiting for me at the hospital. Part of me wanted Rose to be mad at me just so that she would talk to me. I don't think the family could deal with anymore silence.

Another part was afraid that she would get depressed and not want to be around Evie and that broke my heart. Evie was only a little over four months and already adored her aunt Rosie. Rejecting me was a hell of a lot different than rejecting my baby.

I threw my hair in a tight bun at the top of my head before deciding what to wear. Black would be too depressing. Yellow would be too happy. I opted for a dark blue Paramore band tee and a pair of worn and torn faded blue jeans. After slipping into a pair of Vans I made my way back down the stairs listening to Edward talk to Evie.

He never talked to her in baby talk goo gah gah and what not. He spoke to her like she was an adult. A small part of me was a little irked that he was trying to make my baby grow up too fast but I knew it was best for her.

They were laying on the living room floor together watching her baby Einstein movies. They were expensive fucking things and all it was a hand reaching out to play with a toy on the screen. But they were so worth it when I needed to clean the house or start dinner. I would set Evie up in her bouncy chair or rocker and turn them on and if I let her, she would watch it all day. They were supposed to be good for development but truthfully I thought TV was supposed to rot your brain?

Edward would point out small things about the videos and laugh at certain parts like it was actually a good movie.

"Did you see that rubber duck? It went 'squeak' just like the one we have at home." he laughed at Evie as she lay on the floor beside him wiggling her butt in the air.

"Alright I'm ready to go when you are." I said pulling them both away from the TV.

"Alright. Let's get going then." he said as he stood up and picked Evie up.

We packed her in the car and made sure she had her pacifier before leaving the driveway. The drive to the hospital was a quiet one. Edward and I held hands the entire way only letting go when we pulled into a parking spot.

"I'll get Evie out." he said kissing my hand and jumping out of the car.

I took a deep breath and checked my giant 'mom purse' to make sure I had Evie's juice bottle, an extra diaper and wipes just in case and exited the car. Edward grabbed my hand with his free one and we entered the hospital. Mike Newton was running the front desk as usual.

"Bella Edward. I take it you heard the good news." he said taking a second to pinch Evie's cheek while he gave us our visitors passes.

"Yep. Good news indeed." Edward smiled as he pulled me to the elevators and straight up to the third floor.

I stopped at the waiting room right before the hallway where Rose's room was. "We'll wait here. Tell Ros-"

"No. You're going first." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"No Edward you go like we planned."

"Bella you have been sitting with Rose every day I am pretty sure she would rather see you over me any day. Go on." he said before walking over to the couch and situating Evie on his lap.

I smiled as I walked to the room, the door was cracked open and I stopped to take a peek inside. Rose sat alone staring out the window as the snow fell softly. She was sitting halfway up and I was glad to see her in any other position other than flat on her back.

"Hey Rose." I said softly as I entered the room.

She turned to me and I saw that her eyes were filled with sadness I hoped to never endure.

"Bells. Come here." she said pulling me onto the bed with her.

"I'm so glad your okay." I said as tears trailed down my cheeks.

"I'm just fine B. Don't worry." she said as she wiped my tears away.

"Are you in pain?" I asked her once I calmed down.

"My ankle hurts a bit and the stitches pull on my cuts when I move but other than that I'm okay physically."

"What about mentally?"

"They don't have a pain killer for a broken heart yet B." she said. "They told me I lost the baby."

"I know." I sniffled. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. I think I sort of knew that something was going to happen." she said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was constantly worried. Calling you at all hours of the night because I was worried about something or another because something told me that I wasn't going to have the baby. Deep down I knew something was going to happen. You think I'm nuts don't you ?"

"Of course not."

"Esme told me what Emmett did to you. You just wait the second I'm out of this bed and can walk again, I'm going to kick his ass for treating you like that." she said as she rubbed the part of her forehead that wasn't covered in bandages.

"Don't worry about it Rose. He has to cope and mourn in his own way." I whispered.

I couldn't understand how she could be so civil after something like this happened to her.

"No Bella. Both you and Edward were here for us even though it was Evie's first Christmas and he treated you both like shit. He is going to get a mouthful and you can't stop me." she said as she flexed her arm muscles weakly.

"Rose how are you not falling apart at the seams?" I asked because I couldn't take her cheery attitude anymore when I felt like I was going to fall apart myself.

"Because B. Life throws you obstacles and you have to do what you have to do to overcome them. Yes we lost the baby but Carlisle told me that my injuries aren't severe enough to make me unfertile or anything. Maybe in a few years we will try again, maybe we won't we will just have to see." she explained. "I'm happy to be alive but I would have given up my own life for my babies in a second. Sometimes live throws you curveballs that really suck ass."

"I love you Rose. I am so happy that you're okay."

"I love you too B. So where is my niece I feel like I haven't seen her in weeks. Oh wait I haven't seen her in weeks." she laughed .

"She's out in the waiting room with Edward." I said without sitting up.

"Well why in the hell are they out there?" she snapped pushing me away from her. "Go get them right now."

"I didn't know if you would be alright with her." I said sheepishly.

"Bella I would never do anything to hurt Evie or any of you for that matter. Be it verbally, or physically you are my family I would never do that." she said fiercely. "You should know better than that."

"Yeah Rose I thought I knew better than that with Em too and look what he did." I replied.

"I already told you I'm going to take care of that. Now go get my niece before I have a coronary." she said joyfully.

I walked out to the waiting room and I could hear Evie's giggles from the hall. She was laying on her blanket on the middle of the floor with Jasper, Alice and Edward all taking turns blowing on her stomach.

"Alright you guys you're going to make her sick if you keep that up." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Ok looks like it's my turn to see Rose." Edward said standing up and brushing his pants off.

"Actually Rose wants to see both you and Evie." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, really." I smiled.

"Oh B is in a good mood." Jasper said.

"Whatever shrinky dink. We can tell she is happy we don't need your psycho analysis." Alice said as she playfully pushed him over.

"It's nothing psychological she is quoting Shrek she is in a good mood." Jasper said pushing Alice back.

I walked over and picked up Evie before they squished her and walked back over to Edward. "You ready."

"Is she okay?" he asked before we moved down the hall.

"She is fine. It's a little scary that she was consoling me instead of the other way around. She feels sort of like it was fate." I said kissing his lips softly. "Let's go before she sends a nurse out here. She really wants to see Evie."

"Alright baby let's do it."

We walked into the room a little skeptically but Rose's face brightened the second she saw Evie.

"My god she's gotten so big. Growing like a weed. Let me hold her." she said holding her hands out.

"Rose I don't think that's a good idea. Your stitches and you injuries." I said.

"Are my problem to deal with. Please let me hold her it's been forever." she pouted.

I took Evie from Edward and ignored his frown as I carefully sat Evie into Rose's arms. My baby was so smart it was like she knew that she couldn't be her rowdy self when Rose held her. Instead she smiled up at Rose with her crooked grin and grabbed onto a lock of her blond hair.

"Hey there sweetness." Rose cooed. "It's been forever. I love you."

Evie continued to stare up at Rose with the small smile on her face. And I noticed something wet hit her forehead. It was then that I saw Rose was crying softly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give you that little cousin I promised you." she sniffled.

I made a move to remove Evie from her arms thinking it might have been too much, but Rose shook her head and told me to give her a minute.

We sat for a long time just talking and watching Evie do wacky things once she was back in her father's arms. Rose joked that she already had Edward wrapped around her itty bitty pinky.

"I think it's been that way since she was born."

"Yep." Edward smiled down at his daughter lovingly.

Rose's face scrunched up in a scowl.

"What is it Rose?" I asked thinking that maybe it had been a little too much for her and that she was going to ask us to leave soon.

"I'm ready to face my dumbass of a husband now." she said reaching over and hitting the call button.

"Rose please don't make a big deal about it." I begged her as the nurse snuck her head in and Rose informed her that they could bring Emmett in.

"Bella just shut up. I am not going to tolerate him treating anyone like this. And I'm also not going to tolerate him beating himself up with the guilt of it either." she said as the door opened and they wheeled Emmett in, in his wheel chair.

He looked up at Rose and breathed a sigh of relief. "Rose." he choked out.

"Shut up Emmett Cullen." she growled.

He sat back in his chair like she had slapped the shit out of him but remained silent.

"First of all this isn't your fault so don't even think about telling me your sorry. You're going to apologize to Bella, Edward and Evie for treating them the way that you did or you can get the hell out of my room right now. I understand that you were upset but family is everything to me especially now and I'm not going to let you piss it all away because your angry. Understand?" she scolded.

"I understand." he said quietly before looking up at me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry for treating you like that. You didn't deserve the words or actions at all after all that you had done for us. I'm so sorry and I hope that you can forgive me." he said.

"Your forgiven brother bear." I smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Edward man, I'm sorry for treating you like that. I was just really messed up." Emmett explained but Edward held his hand up.

"You don't need to say anything else. You're forgiven. I probably would have done the same in your shoes." he said.

"Well can you bring Evie over here so I can apologize to her. I don't think she will want me to hold her this cast itches like a bitch." Emmett said holding up his arm.

Edward walked over to Emmett and kneeled down so that Evie was close to his face.

"Hey sweetness." he said before kissing her cheek. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

Edward sat Evie onto Emmett's knees so that he could hold her with one hand. "I think I'm forgiven." Emmett said after a long moment.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because she just farted on me that clearly means all is forgiven." he smiled.

We shared a laugh for a bit until Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and my parents showed up. I thought Rose was going to go ballistic when she found out that none of us had opened our Christmas presents. She said that the second she and Emmett were released from the hospital, we were going to celebrate Christmas Cullen style.

My family was finally coming back together and I felt complete again.

* * *

**So I just realized there haven't been a whole lot of cliffies lately, I think that earns me some love in the form of ribbon topped reviews... Also I sort of cleared up the unhappy times so that deserves more love.**

**Reviews get sneaky peaks **

**Hope you guys like it... I already wrote to chapter 55 and Im going to start 56 right after I post this.**

**Don't Fuck With The People That Handle Your Food isn't doing too hot right now so I think I am going to just focus on ETL for a while becuase I am a review whore and three for a 1500+ word chapter isn't my cup of tea.**

**See yah next week unless you review and I send you a sneak peak**

**Ew I just rhymed. Shoot me now.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I don't own it....**

**Hi people!!!! Happy Friday... well it is in Florida... the day is almost over... I have the weekend off and the beer is a plenty... yeah I don't really like beer but the band felt like practicing at our house tonight so I have to partake... a little. **

**To tell you the truth I plan on locking myself in my newly almost soundproofed room and writing some chapters... or reading... or stalking you never know the internet issss the internet.**

**Okay read on... the answer to all of everyones questions lies below. Have fun**

Chapter 52 ETL

EPOV:

"HO HO HO MERRY UN CHRISTMAS!" my goofy ass brother bellowed from his wheelchair.

When he and Rose got upset a few weeks ago that we hadn't opened our Christmas presents because of the events, we figured we would just bring them up to the hospital and exchange. But no they wanted the whole Christmas celebration.

So here we are two weeks after New Year's might I add. Emmett was adorned in his Santa suit stuffing unnecessary with his size by the giant tree. We had to go for a fake one because who sells Christmas trees almost a month after Christmas?

Rose insisted that we decorate the house again, so my father and I carried all of the decorations up from the basement. Rose instructed us from her wheelchair on how to perfectly decorate the Christmas tree, the living room and in my mother's case how to cook the 'Christmas meal'.

"Merry un Christmas to you too Santa." Bella said carrying Evie over to Emmett to get pictures.

The second Evie was placed in Emmett's lap she looked up and started screaming. Emmett told Bella to hurry and take the damn picture and right before the flash went off, Evie let out a small giggle and grabbed Emmett's big white fluffy beard, pulling it and letting it snap back into his face. Emmett screamed like a girl and cursed loudly before Alice flitted across the room and picked Evie up.

"Good girl Evie." she kissed her cheek before turning to Emmett and grabbing his beard and letting it snap back into his face. "That is for cussing in the presence of my niece butt whole."

"Oh holy mother F-U-C-K-E-R." Emmett spelled out his expletives while rubbing his now red cheeks.

"Alright children! Let's open presents so that we can settle down for a nice dinner." my mom said as she and Renee walked into the living room untying their aprons.

"Alright Eddie my man, if you could be so kind as to wheel me closer to the beautiful Christmas tree so that I may hand out the presents... You know me being Santa and all." Emmett said.

"Don't call me Eddie jack A-S-S." I snarled as I pushed him closer to the tree before sitting down in between Bella and Alice who was still holding Evie.

Emmett reached for a gift but it was just a little too far for him. He sighed and straightened up. "Alright desperate times call for desperate measures." he huffed. "I need an elf to help me distribute the presents."

"Not it." everyone chorused except for Jasper.

"Aw, come on you guys I'm too tall to be an elf." he whined.

"Yeah but have you ever seen that movie Elf? He is super tall too." Bella snorted.

"No he's right you guys." Emmett interjected. "If we are going to do this we are going to have to do it right. Alice you're the shortest and even though you resemble a pixie instead of an elf, we will have to take what we can get."

"What? No I'm holding Evie right now. Nuh uh. I'm not doing it." she said clutching to Evie.

"Alice you should let Edward or Bella hold the baby anyways. It is her first Christmas." my mother laughed.

"Fine. But you guys have to wait while I run upstairs real quick," and with that Alice shot upstairs to the guest room. "WARDROBE CHANGE."

There was a collective groan. Who knew how long it was going to take her crazy ass to change and get ready for something as measly as to hand out presents at our non Christmas celebration. Evie was blowing spit bubbles and trying to eat my hand all at the same time, so she was able to entertain us while we waited for Alice.

After about thrity minutes we heard the distinct rustling of bells and all turned toward the stair case.

Instead of it being Alice. My childhood best friend had transformed herself into an actual elf. Complete with the pointy ears and pointed shoes. She floated down the stairs, the bells on her feet jingling all the way.

"Alice how did you come up with that outfit like that?" Bella asked snapping her fingers.

"Oh well, we had some of the elf ears from one of Emmett's themed parties. You remember the lord of the rings one right? Well I already had the Tinkerbell dress, so I just put the red tank top on top of that. And the shoes. I already had those because it's me we are talking about and I just love shoes." she shrugged. "Oh yeah and I couldn't be an elf without the hat and glitter. I sewed this bad boy." she pointed to her red and green hat. "In like two seconds and then I already had plenty of glitter so it was no biggy really."

"Arlight come on crack elf." Emmett laughed to himself. "We have presents to deliver helper elf."

"Ay Ay Mr. Clause." Alice saluted playing the part of worker elf to the T.

"Okay the first gift goes too." he said looking at the large box. "Miss Evie Elizabeth."

Alice being the good little elf took the package from our Santa and walked over to Bella with the present. This continued for almost two and a half hours but eventually we found ourselves in the kitchen eating our non Christmas dinner.

"Uh oh." Bella said from beside me shifting Evie in her arms uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Evie left you a present dear." she said handing me my stinky daughter. "The diaper bag is in the living room by the couch."

I shook my head and chucked as I carried Evie away from the family. As I changed her diaper I noticed that my hands were shaking a little. I was nervous about how tonight was going to end. For tonight I had big plans. BIG PLANS. HUGE LIFE ALTERING PLANS. And it all depended on how Bella would take it.

_______________________________________BPOV_________________________________________

Our Un Christmas celebration went smoothly. It was perfect.

We all gathered around the dining room table, Rose and Emmett at each end because it was easier for their wheel chairs. Edward and I sat side by side and as did the rest of the couples. I had Evie in my lap because she was awake but she decided to be funny and soil her diaper while we ate our un Christmas deserts.

"Uh oh." I said as I tried to shift the smell away from the table.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Evie left you a present dear." I smiled handing her over to her father. "The diaper bag is in the living room by the couch."

He chuckled as he walked away carrying a very smelly Evie with him.

"So what was everyone's favorite gift this year?" Rose asked as she scraped the last bit of cool whip off the plate.

"Evie enjoyed the paper that all of her gifts came in." Everyone laughed. "I enjoyed the trip to the day spa from Carlisle and Esme. God knows I need a day of relaxation."

"My favorite gift is the new BCBJMAX boots, you got me Bella. They are freaking awesome!" Alice jumped up and lifted her leg showing off her new shoes she had changed into the second she opened the box ruining her elf persona.

"Yeah you left not so subtle hints about those boots every time we went shopping Ali." I laughed.

"My favorite gift was the football jerseys mom and dad got me." Emmett said with his mouth full of pie.

"Eww Em. Shut your mouth." Rose laughed. "My favorite gift would have to be the tricked out wheel chair that Alice made for me."

We found out that Rose would be in a wheel chair for a few months due to her injuries. Alice thought it would be nice to decorate a wheelchair for her so that she was still highly fashionable. I thought it was a good idea until I saw the monstrosity.

Alice had taken hot pink duct tape and wrapped it around the handles, she hot glued about a billion sequins on the back of the seat and rhinestones of different colors covered anything that Rose wasn't sitting on. Of course Rose being Rose loved it and demanded that Jasper and Edward help her into it immediately. Emmett huffed and grumbled that he didn't get a tricked out wheelchair. But he should have already been out of his. He claimed that he didn't want Rose to feel different. We all knew he just liked to not have to walk around.

"I loved the diamond necklace that Carlisle got me." Esme said as she pulled the necklace out of her shirt to show it off.

"I loved the three day cruise that Esme set up for the two of use." Carlisle said.

"I loved the skydiving lessons that Charlie got me." my mother squealed.

What in the hell was my father thinking? It's like the tootsie roll pop mystery the world may never know. But the look on my mother's face when she opened the box revealing the tickets to the local sky diving school was totally worth the stress and panic attacks I was sure to have when they went for their lesson.

"I loved the new fishing gear from Bella and Edward." my dad said as he ducked his head.

"What did I miss?" Edward said as he carried Evie back into the dining room and over to Rose's awaiting arms.

_So that was why she inhaled her desserts._ I thought to myself as I watched her face light up at Evie.

I had been worried that Rose's attitude towards Evie would start to change. Call it paranoia or whatever you want but I am her mother and that stuff worries me. But Rose only showed love and devotion towards my daughter.

Evie grabbed a lock of Rosalie's hair and yanked it roughly babbling nonsense and laughed as Rose cringed and yelped in pain.

My mother reached over to help her extract her hair from my daughter's fist.

"We were just telling what our favorite gifts were. Your next." I said kissing Edward's cheek.

"I don't have one." he said grumbling something at the end.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing I burped excuse me." Edward chuckled nervously as his ears turned a little pink.

Something was different in the way he had acted since we woke up. He was edgy the entire day but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We sat around the table sharing stories of our past Christmas's including the one when Emmett thought it would be funny to go down the unlit fireplace in the middle of the night. We all woke up to Rosalie screaming at him for being a damn idiot.

Apparently his shoulders were too broad and he got his body stuck halfway in halfwayout of the chimney. He called for help but when no one came to his rescue, he somehow got his cell phone out and called Rose. It was five thirty in the morning when Rose got the call and all she could hear was muffled nonsense before she thought to get out of bed and look for the imbecile.

Four hours, a call to the local fire department, many pictures of all of us taking a turn spanking his ass that was hanging out of the top of the chimney, the firefighters of Forks pulled a very purple faced Emmett out of the chimney. They still laughed at him about it in town.

"You guys suck you know." Emmett blushed as he started to pile plates in his lap to wheel into the kitchen to help clean up.

I stood up to go see what needed to be done but Edward grabbed my hand.

"Wait." he said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Take a walk with me?" he said standing up."Edward it's getting late and we need to help clean up." I said trying to pull away from him.

"Don't worry Bella. I got Evie and the other's can handle cleaning up." Rose said as she wheeled into the living room with my daughter on her lap.

"Fine let's go." I said walking to the front door to grab my coat.

Edward helped me get bundled up but when I grabbed my gloves he said that he would keep my hands warm. He put his jacket and scarf on before grabbing my hand and leading me outside.

It was twilight the most beautiful time of day in Washington; snow was falling softly on the ground where it lay almost four inches thick. There were no stars out tonight, only the billowing snow clouds that you grew accustomed to living in Forks.

I started to walk towards the street but Edward yanked my arm and led me toward the back of the house.

"Where are we going Edward?" I laughed.

He didn't answer me but just kept walking, twitching nervously every now and again. I decided to let it go until we got to our destination.

We walked into the woods and I shivered at the thought of being in the woods when it was almost getting dark out. Edward thought that I was cold, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kept leading me down the path.

We walked past our fruit salad clearing and kept going so I figured we were headed for the friendship rock. I knew I was correct when I saw a light up ahead. Edward let me go and I walked ahead of him towards the light.

Breaking through the thicket, I found myself in the small area where our friendship rock was. There were dozens of candles lit around the rock a few had been blown out from the wind or snow but it was beautiful. I ran my hands over all of my friend's names until I came to mine and realized that something had changed. Our small undetectable gold chain that linked our names had been repainted only this time it was thicker and more noticeable.

Tears were streaming down my face as I turned to find Edward.

My tears turned into sobs when I turned and directly ran into him.

He was down on one knee right in front of me. His eyes glistening with unshed tears. Snow had fallen into his unruly hair making it wet and stick close to his head but he had never been more beautiful.

"Bella Swan." he choked out. "I have known you since the day I was born. Even when we were little I knew I was in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I had ruined everything two years ago but you came back." he broke into a sob but his eyes never left mine.

"You came back and swept me off my feet just as you had when we were in kindergarten. I thank you for coming back and giving me another chance. I can't thank you enough for giving me our perfect daughter. I want us to be a complete family now, not saying that we weren't but I want it to be official." he grabbed my left hand. "I want you to be the mother of my future children and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He flipped open the box one handed revealing Grandma Cullen's engagement ring. I didn't know he had received it in the will. But she was almost as close to me as my own grandmother and when I fell in love with Edward, I would dream about wearing Grandma Cullen's ring on my hand.

I opened my mouth.

____________________________EPOV____________________________________________________

Praying that Evie wouldn't cry while I ran out to finish my plans, I placed her in her pack n play and ran out of the house without my coat. I found the bag with all of the materials I needed and ran around the house towards the path that lead to the friendship rock and started setting out the dozens of candles that I had bought.

Lighting them was the tricky part and I just prayed that enough of them would stay lit because I didn't know how long it would take to convince Bella to come for a walk out with me. After stashing the bag behind the friendship rock, I ran back to the house and softly opened the door before rushing into the living room.

Evie was sucking on the hand of her hot pink monkey when I picked her up.

"Thank you for being a good girl sweetie." I said kissing her temple as I carried her back into the dining room.

"What did I miss?" I said handing Evie to an anxious Rose.

Rosalie had been doing remarkably well with everything. Sometimes it was a little scary how well she had coped with the recent events.

"We were just telling what our favorite gifts were. Your next." Bella said kissing my cheek once I was settled next to her at the table.

"I don't have one." I replied before adding a quiet. "Yet."

"What was that?" Bella asked turning to me.

"Oh nothing I burped excuse me." I laughed nervously at the fact that I almost gave myself away.

I listened as they reminisced about our previous holidays together including the one when Emmett took the whole 'Santa' thing a little too far and almost suffocated in our chimney on Christmas morning. Before I knew it, Emmett was helping clear the table and Bella stood to help everyone clean up but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait." I said nervously.

"What is it?" she said trying to pull away.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked standing up before I lost my nerve."Edward it's getting late and we need to help clean up." she said as she tried pulling away from me again

"Don't worry Bella. I got Evie and the other's can handle cleaning up." Rose said as she wheeled into the living room with Evie on her lap.

"Fine let's go." Bella huffed and walked toward the front door.

I helped her bundle up in her thickest jacket and scarf foregoing the gloves, but of course she noticed. I told her I would keep her hands warm and luckily she let it go. I grabbed my own jacket and scarf before taking her hand and leading her out into the cold.

I couldn't think of a more perfect night to attempt to do this. Something in the back of my mind screamed that Bella was going to refuse to marry me, and the fear of that becoming a reality was almost enough to make me back out. But I knew what I wanted and refused to let it go without at least trying.

Bella started walking towards the street but I pulled her back towards the backyard. I was trying to hurry up because I knew the candles wouldn't survive long.

"Where are we going Edward?" Bella laughed.

I tried to answer her but I felt like I was going to vomit from being so nervous and gave up but continued to lead her to the trail in the woods. Bella shivered and I put my arm around her, leading her past the clearing where we made fruit salad before we almost got arrested when we were younger.

We kept walking and I was happy to see that some of the candles had survived the wait. I let Bella go so that she could walk ahead of me while I tried to get my shit together.

This could go one of two ways. One she could say yes and we will live happily ever after, me being the happiest man alive. Two she could say no and I would be a broken man for the rest of my life.

I watched her break through the thicket and walk towards the friendship rock taking in the candles. Over half of them had stayed lit. I watched her run her hands over all of our friend's names until she found hers. She let out a small gasp when she saw that I had redone our chain. I wanted us linked together forever but I wanted everyone to know that we were together. So I set out one morning with a tube of gold paint and a paintbrush recreating the gold chain.

I walked up to her silently as tears welled up in my eyes. Getting down on one knee and taking the box out of my pocket right before she turned to me tears falling down her face. As soon as our eyes met she started to sob.

"Bella Swan." I choked out trying to get my emotions in check. "I have known you since the day I was born. Even when we were little I knew I was in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought I had ruined everything two years ago but you came back." my body rocked with sobs but I never let my eyes leave hers.

"You came back and swept me off my feet just as you had when we were in kindergarten. I thank you for coming back and giving me another chance. I can't thank you enough for giving me our perfect daughter. I want us to be a complete family now, not saying that we weren't but I want it to be official," I grabbed her hand. "I want you to be the mother of my future children and I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With the hand that wasn't holding hers, I opened the box revealing the small white gold band with a large diamond nestled on top. Bella gasped as she recognized the ring. It had belonged to my grandmother Elizabeth left in my possession when she passed away.

Bella stared at the ring in my hand before looking me in the eye.

"Of course I will marry you Edward." she choked out.

I put the ring on her finger with anxious hands before standing up and crushing her mouth with mine. Our tongues tangled together fighting for dominance before we had to break away for air.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." I said pulling her toward the house.

"Are we going to tell everyone?" she asked nervously.

"Damn straight." I chuckled as I pulled her onto the porch before kissing her again. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

I opened the door and we found our family sitting in the living room watching the Grinch. It was at the part when Cindy Lou Who wakes up to find the Grinch stealing the Christmas tree. If it wasn't mid January it would be cute but now it looked ridiculous how everyone stared at the TV intently.

We walked in and everyone looked up.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked.

"Bella gave me my favorite Christmas gift this year." I said.

"Eww bro, gross no one wants to know what the two of you do in your free time." Emmett whined.

"Shut up Emmett." Rose said smacking his arm. "What was your gift Edward?"

"I asked Bella to marry me." I started before turning to Bella.

She lifted her left hand showing off my grandmothers…well now her ring. "And I said yes!"

**Someone told me that it would be cute if Edward proposed to Bella in the playground at the elementary school but the playground is Bella's sancuary... yeah it would be nice to have something really good happen in a place that bad shit always happens I just didn't want to do it... and besides... Jon proposed to me at a school so yeah. ITS MINE BITCHES haha. **

**I'm hoping to update my other story tomorrow. DFWP so yep see you soon ;)**

**XOXO Ashley**

**I hope you guys like it but you have to let me know sooo press the button reviews =sneakpeaks ;)**

**Yes that one right there**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I dont own it...**

**Alright chickadees Im pretty sure that most of you already know from my note in the sneak peak that I am temporarily out of commission with the writing due to the fact that I smashed the top of my left hand with a hammer... yes painful yes it sucks. it takes me forever to type and even though I am dying to do so I think I might have to take a small break with writing until the doctors can tell me what the fuck they plan on doing with me.... fear not though I have a couple of back up chapters for this story and like 2 for DFWP so there will still be updates I just dont know if I will have any chapters after I use those**

**I AM STILL SENDING SNEAK PEAKS FOR REVIEWS!!!!**

Chapter 53 ETL:

"FINALLY!" all four parents yelled at once.

I looked up at Edward and his face mirrored my own. Confusion. It was true, everyone wanted us to get married before Evie was born, but they allowed us to move at our own pace and this… this was our pace.

"Oh Bella." Alice screamed in my ear.

"Oh Alice." I called sarcastically.

"Shut up. You know what this means right?" she bounced excitedly causing Evie who was in her arms to cry softly in fear.

I grabbed my daughter before she was subjected to motion sickness and turned back to the pixie that was still bouncing madly.

"That Edward and I are getting married?" I started.

"No retard... Well yes but, wait. This means we have a wedding to plan."

"Who said we are going to let you anywhere near these plans?" Edward asked in a serious manner.

"Because Bella and I have been planning this wedding for almost fifteen years loser." Alice smiled at me.

_Flashback._

_Bella and Alice were sitting in their snow fort Edward had helped them build before he left to visit his aunt and uncle in Alaska. It was beyond freezing so they had smuggled the large purple and black comforter off of Bella's bed and were huddled together teeth chattering and all._

"_Alice.. I-itsss free-eezing." Bella whined as she attempted to cover the most part of her face with the blanket. "P-please can we go inside?"_

"_No you whiny baby." Alice chirped. "I don't want your parent's to hear what we are talking about._

_Bella's face turned beat red as she remembered her father walking in on their last sleep over. Alice had decided that she wanted to learn how to kiss so that she would be ready to kiss her boyfriend whenever she got one. After scouring through different magazines she had stolen from her cousin Trista, she decided the best way to practice was on half an orange. Forcing Bella to go along with it they sat on Bella's bed slobbering all over their orange halfs when her father walked in to see if they wanted pizza for dinner. _

"_I don't wanna talk about anything with you." Bella muttered remembering the wonderful talk she and her mother had after her dad walked out of the room blushing and stuttering. _

"_Come on Bella." Alice moaned. "I will make you a giant mug of hot chocolate." _

_Bella turned away knowing all too well that Alice was giving her full puppy dog face complete with a nice pout. _

"_Please Bella… please please please." Alice begged as she rubbed against Bella's side for warmth. "It's not bad I promise."_

"_Fine." Bella shivered. "Lay it on me."_

"_I wanna talk about our weddings."_

"_Alice we aren't even old enough to like boys and you wanna talk about marrying one. No way Jose." Bella shivered again trying to keep warm._

"_My cousin Tri-"_

"_Stop right there please. Every time you mention Trista, I either end up in trouble or worse embarrassed." Bella blushed again._

"_No she said that every girl should start preparing for their wedding at a young age. Since Edward is out of town we don't have to worry about him hearing it so we should start now."_

"_No."_

"_Come on Bella."_

"_No."_

"_Bella come on."_

_Bella thought about it for a second if she just gave in, Alice would get out whatever she said and they could go in and get warm._

"_Fine but you better put extra chocolate in mine. And extra marshmallows." she said._

"_Oooh yay." Alice clapped under the blanket pulling the part by their feet up and letting the cold in causing the both of them to squeal._

"_What sort of wedding do you want?" she asked leaning against Bella for warmth._

_Bella thought about it for a little while before coming up with her idea. _

"_I want a small weddin-"_

"_Figures." Alice muttered._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_If you planned your own wedding you would probably be wearing jeans and a ratty t shirt. Good thing I will be there to help out." Alice laughed._

"_Oh whatever Alice. If you would have let me finish." Bella scolded. "As I was saying. I want a small wedding. Just family and a few friends but I want it to be magical. The man that I marry is going to be the person I will be with forever so I want that night to be the best night ever. I want the whole white Cinderella dress, the tall white wedding cake and a whole bunch of my favorite flowers hanging from everywhere." Bella trailed off._

_It was quiet for a couple of seconds and Bella thought that Alice had either froze to death or fell asleep. Looked over she realized her tiny friend was staring at her in a state of shock._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Oh my god that sounds beautiful Bella." she breathed._

"_Really?" Bella asked proudly._

"_Uh yeah. Totally opposite from what I thought it was going to be like." _

"_Well I tend to do that sometimes you know."_

"_Well you do know that with a big fluffy Cinderella dress that you are going to have to wear heels." Alice cheered._

_Bella shuddered and not from the cold. She was twelve and the only time she had ever worn heels supplied by Alice who started to wear them at age seven she ended up with a badly twisted ankle and a minor concussion._

"_I don't know." she said._

"_Come on Bella you can't wear converse with a wedding dress. You could wear chunky heels so you don't fall over." Alice laughed._

_Bella stood up and gathered the blanket up while her friend giggled and fell over into the cold snow._

"_Well if you want me to wear heels on my wedding day we need to go inside because at this rate I'm going to lose my toes to frost bite and won't be wearing anything on my feet." Bella said as she pulled Alice up and drug her inside._

_The hot chocolate was on the stove and the marshmallows sitting in two giant mugs. Alice turned towards Bella._

"_So you have been talking about your dream wedding now you can hear mine…"_

"Are you serious?" Edward chuckled.

"Well it was more like eight or so years." I blushed.

The entire time I had told Alice about my dream wedding, an older yet still the same Edward stood at the end of the isle in a black tux with a black rose in the front pocket. That night we had talked about our dream weddings until both Alice and I passed out on my bed. That night I had the most vivid dream of Edward dropping down on one knee and telling me that he wanted me forever.

And that had just happened. I admit not as I was expecting but it still happened, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"That's cute." Edward smirked.

I slapped him on the back of the head in true 'Emmett Rose' fashion and walked over to the couch to nurse Evie while the house buzzed with anything wedding. Rose was sitting in the corner pouting but trying to act cheery in her wheel chair while Emmett was doing cartwheels in the middle of the floor chanting 'I'm getting a little sister, I'm getting a little sister' over and over again. **(in my head he is chaning it like the 'I got a golden ticket' thing)**

I scooted to the end of the couch towards Rose causing Evie to let go and start to cry from the movements.

"Hey Rose." I said as I softly rocked Evie back into nursing.

"Hey. I bet you're excited huh?" she said fidgeting with one of the rhinestones hot glued to the handle of her chair.

"Yeah I have only been waiting forever you know." I joked but her smile didn't even attempt to match mine. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin." she replied shortly.

"Rose. You're lying." I covered myself back up and started to burp Evie. "Do you wanna?"

"Sure." her smiled widened.

"Only if you tell me what's going on." I said holding a wiggling Evie just out of her reach.

"You will think I'm selfish Bella." she grumbled putting her arms down.

I sat Evie in her lap and grabbed her free hand. "Rose the entire time you were in the hospital every time I looked at Evie I felt extremely selfish and you woke up and helped me through that. So let me help you through this."

"I am jealous that you're walking to be honest. At your wedding all I'm going to be doing is sitting in a wheel chair and I won't be able to danc-." she paused. "You know what now that I say it out loud I sound extremely retarded and selfish. Like that night will be about me or something."

"It's fine. And it's not like we are getting married tomorrow you know. I was thinking maybe around Christmas next year, because that was the time we got together you know?"

"That's perfect." Rosalie smiled warmly as she played with Evie's bronze spiky hair.

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Edward said as he sat down beside me. "But do you really want to go a year being engaged to me?"

"Um yeah. Just because we are engaged doesn't mean we need to rush out to Vegas tonight." I laughed.

"You better not." my father smiled from across the room.

"Of course we wouldn't dad." I giggled.

Later that night.

I found Edward in Evie's bedroom across the hall from his childhood bedroom. Esme got excited with the first grandbaby and made the room across the hall into a nursery. It was perfect for when we visited because Evie was still close and we didn't have to worry about waking her up.

He was standing at the crib with a content smile on his face as he watched our baby sleeping. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a kiss between the shoulder blades and he sighed.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"No."

I pulled away and turned him around so I could see his face. His face had changed from the content smile to a full on scowlish frown and I immediately started worrying.

"Edward what is it?"

"Well, I am trying to figure out when I am going to wake up and realize this was all a dream. I want so much to believe that you came back last year, that you forgave me that we moved in together and had a baby. I want to believe that I asked you to marry me tonight. I want to believe that you said yes." his eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he gripped me in a fierce hug refusing to let go.

"Baby I did come back. I did forgive you and we moved in together and had a baby. You asked me tonight and I said yes. It was all real and you're not going to wake up. If you're dreaming than so am I and if we are I don't want to wake up." tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his soft gray shirt as we held each other tightly.

"I love you Bella." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too Edward." I choked out before leaning into his kiss.

His mouth moved lovingly against mine and I felt my heart pound in my chest against his own pounding heart. I wrapped my arms around his neck in a choke hold, braiding my fingers into his hair and deepening the kiss. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach and moaned into his mouth.

"Maybe." kiss "we" kiss "should" kiss "take" kiss "this" kiss "into" kiss "our bedroom." he whispered huskily.

"I want you to make love to me." I said jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist.

Without breaking our kiss Edward walked us out of Evie's nursery and into his child hood bedroom. He gently sat me down and began to undress me covering every inch of skin that he unveiled with open mouth kisses. I started undressing him with shaky hands as he pulled my jeans and panties down in one shot.

Once we were both fully unclothed he kissed me with more passion as we fell onto the bed rather roughly. He kissed my neck as his hands grasped my breasts tenderly. Breast feeding had done me some good and they were a size and a half larger than before I got pregnant. I knew Edward secretly loved them even though he was a bit afraid of the milk they stored.

He refused to put his mouth near them and had just started actually touching my nipples and when he tweaked them just right I thought I was going to come undone. I arched into his touch and moaned his name as one hand trailed down to my dripping core.

He inserted one finger and I raised my hips to meet his thrusts and moaned as he added two fingers and twirled them inside of me searching for my sweet spot. It took everything in me to keep quiet as he roughly massaged my g-spot. All too soon I felt my walls start to convulse around his fingers and he surprised me by licking my sensitive nipples.

"Edward." I moaned quietly as I came all over his fingers. "Edward I need you." I panted.

He kissed my lips and aligned himself up before pulling away. I groaned as his body lifted off of me but he came back and kissed my lips.

"Almost forgot a condom babe." he said huskily.

We had been extra safe lately even though I was on the pill and I was glad that he stopped himself even though I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust. Maybe eventually we would add to the brood but the three musketeers was just fine the way we were.

He fumbled around his bag for a second before I heard him rip open the foil packet and he was on top of me again. I pulled his face to mine and shoved my tongue into his mouth as I grabbed his condom covered erection and stroked him slowly.

"Bella." he panted. "I need you. So much baby."

"Take me baby. I'm yours." I whispered kissing him one last time as he aligned himself up and entered me slowly.

"Ahhh." I moaned when we were pelvic bone to pelvic bone.

"I love you." he breathed as he started to move slowly.

"I love." moan "You too."

He lifted my hips up and began thrusting into me deeper and harder. I felt myself coming close and moaned his name louder than intended as he wrapped his arms under my back, his hands holding my shoulder firmly as he thrust into me wildly.

I started to tighten around him and lost it when he leaned down and whispered 'I love you' before taking my ear lobe into his mouth.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" He called as he spilled into the condom and rested his full weight on top of me.

I wrapped my legs and arms around him in a tight hold loving the way he felt on top of me. We were meant to be together. We fit perfectly with one another like peanut butter and jelly.

I started giggling and he tried pulling away. "Why are you laughing after that?" he kissed my sweaty forehead.

"I was just thinking that we go together like peanut butter and jelly. And that got me to thinking that that was cheesy like that movie Juno." I laughed again.

He rolled off of me to discard the used condom and came back to me chuckling. "You were pretty loud you know." he whispered against my still heaving chest.

I blushed remembering that the Cullen's literally had a whole house full at the time and that there was not only another couple but also my daughter sleeping on this floor.

"Oh my god. You don't think that Alice and Jasper heard that do you?" I panicked looking over to make sure the baby monitor was on and working.

"I don't know… like I said you were preeety loud." he drawled out tiredly against my breasts.

"Edward." I laughed slapping his damp back.

"Well if they didn't hear you they definitely heard that so you need to stop before they think we are into S&M or something."

"Whatever. Goodnight." I yawned.

"Goodnight future Mrs. Cullen." he kissed my engagement ring and I remembered what grandma Elizabeth used to tell me about her ring when she would come to Forks to visit Edward and his family.

"You know your grandpa Edward used to do that every night before grandma Elizabeth fell asleep at night?" I said playing with his soft hair.

"Yeah she told me. I figured why not break tradition." he kissed me one last time before we both fell asleep tangled together.

The next morning I woke up to a voice in the bedroom I would never want to hear while I was laying naked let alone laying naked against my equally naked fiance. I jumped up before realizing it was the baby monitor.

"Good morning sweetness. It's a good thing I was here when you woke up getting your outfit for today ready when you woke up because mommy and daddy are probably going to want to sleep in. Yes they are you cutie." Alice cooed.

I could hear her heels tapping as she flitted around the nursery through the monitor and clothes rustling indicating she was probably changing Evie into her 'outfit' of the morning. Alice liked to change her at least three times a day. I groaned at the thought of the pink crap that would be hanging off of my daughter when I got up.

"What is it?" Edward yawned as he sat up.

"Alice is dressing Evie listen." I whispered pointing to the monitor.

"Your hair is getting long my dear. Pretty soon you can spike it just like aunt Alice." Alice said. "You know your name was supposed to be Alice Junior. But your mom had this weird sleep talking thing and that's how she named you."

Both Edward and I laughed into our pillows.

"I spent almost all of my free time while your mom would nap whispering 'name the baby Alice junior'. But now she decided to go all weird and name you Evie. Don't get me wrong the name is perfect for you but still. I was a little peeved that she didn't name you after her best friend."

"That's it." I said getting up and grabbing a pair of sweats from my bag and throwing them on. "I have to go save our daughter before she gets brainwashed that she is infact Alice Junior. Shopping extraordinaire."

"Love you baby." Edward yawned and leaned against the headboard with the same content smile he had on his face in the nursery last night.

"What's that smile for?"

"I finally realized that I'm not going to wake up." he said as I walked out the door.

**man was I in the mood for some cheese or what this chapter???**

**Remember the motto: reviews = sneak peaks **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**push it**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I dont know it**

**Alright before you read this... I just want everyone to know that I think this was very needed because a lot of people are questioning Rose's ability to handle such a tramatic thing and I just wanted to clear the air...**

**Also this and the next chapter are the only ones that I have prewritten so the updates might.. repeat MIGHT taper off until I find the time.. my hand is still bothering me pretty bad so I don't find a lot of time when I am willing to sit and write chapters... but I promise this story is pretty far from finishing... and no there will not be a sequel... **

**read on.**

Chapter 54:

Surprise Rose's POV

The day I found out I was pregnant I woke up knowing something was up. I didn't have morning sickness or the little flutters or whatever women try to chalk it up to before they go to the doctor and find out.

I just woke up knowing something was different, so I called the doctor's office and got an appointment. Inside I was dying to find out if I was pregnant. I have wanted kids since I was three years old and my mother's friend gave me my first baby alive for my birthday. My mom told me that I treated the doll like she was real… like I was born to be a mom.

I met Emmett when my family and I moved to rainy dreary Forks Washington and I knew we would be together forever, that I would have his babies. Alice had Jasper the second that they laid eyes on each other, it was sort of creepy but then I met Emmett and it all made sense, the whole love at first sight thing.

Bella and Edward were an entirely different story. They had been best friends since they were embryos basically. We all knew that they loved each other and the feelings were more than just friends but they were just too stubborn or too retarded to act out on those feelings. So we let them be, hoping that it would all work out in the end. And it did but not until after it was nearly ruined. Out of their love they made sweet little Evie.

She was a beautiful baby, everything that I could have wished or hoped that my children would be. A complete mix between both Bella and Edward. She was a princess and the entire family doted on her.

The doctor's appointment confirmed that I was indeed pregnant and it took everything in me to not run home and tell Emmett. But I wanted it to be perfect so I waited. Thanksgiving while the entire family was sitting around the table discussing what they were thankful for even though I was entirely thankful for my beautiful niece, I thought it was a perfect moment.

I didn't expect Emmett to pull a pussy move and pass out but when he came too and smiled at me, I knew everything would be fine even though there was a small part of my mind that felt like something was off. Emmett rubbed my flat stomach while Carlisle stitched his head up and I tried to be happy.

I spent a majority of my time online completely paranoid that something would happen to my baby. I would call Bella at all hours of the day and sometimes night to ask her a weird question that had totally freaked me out. My dreams weren't dreams of the chubby little baby that would soon join our family. Instead I had nightmares that I fell down the stairs, or something unfortunate would happen resulting in me losing my baby.

After a few weeks Alice tackled me into letting her plan a baby shower even before we found out the sex and trying to as optimistic as I could, I agreed. Emmett even brought home a tiny football jersey and put it in the empty bedroom in our two bedroom house.

Christmas was fast approaching as we continued on with our lives. The car wash was doing especially well and I was happy to be able to get under the hood of the finest classics around the western peninsula. Emmett enjoyed getting dirty as he helped our coworkers detail cars to perfection.

Alice and Jasper came to check out our business before we headed towards Forks for our annual Christmas celebration at the Cullen's house. The roads were snowy and Emmett was even driving under the speed limit but fate wasn't having any of that. Just as we were turning around a bend, a small deer jumped into the highway causing Emmett to swerve and overcorrect which led to us flipping down the side of the road.

The only thing I remembered was crying out about the baby before everything went black.

Waking up my body was sore, I knew almost immediately that I had lost the baby from the weird cast like sling they had my torso in. Carlisle just came in and confirmed that my pelvis was crushed and that I had in fact lost the baby.

I felt guilty that instead of mourning my lost baby I was worried about my alive but severely mentally fractured husband. Carlisle refused to let me see him because of the way he was acting towards the family. I found out that he had treated Bella like shit causing her to stay with me everyday instead of visiting with Emmett like the rest of the family.

I sat alone in my room letting everything set in. I had lost my baby and even though I knew something was going to happen like that, I was still pretty crushed. Looking out the window I made myself a promise that I would get past the tragedy and still be there for my family. For even though I had lost my baby I still had my perfect niece and I was happy that she was healthy.

Bella was the first to come visit me out of the small family. She talked to me and sympathized with me. She looked a little guarded with me when I asked about Evie, but I was able to convince her that I would never hurt her or Evie the way that Emmett had.

Despite my body absolutely killing me with the pain, I had to hold Evie. Bella gave me the perfect baby and she smiled up at me and I didn't realize I was crying until a small tear splashed onto her perfect head. Bella tried to take her from me but I just shook my head.

After my little breakdown they brought Emmett in and I sighed with relief when I noticed that despite some cuts and a couple of casts, he was perfect. He didn't expect me to be harsh. I made him apologize to our family for acting like such a dick head.

After everyone left for the night Emmett was brought into my room so that we could be together and he let me know how sorry he was. I knew that he would shoulder the blame and I wanted to cry while he poured his heart out, but I instead consoled him letting him know that I didn't blame him. That I still loved him.

It took a couple of days before we were able to be in a room with our family without one person breaking down. It wasn't that I wanted to forget all about the baby that we lost, I just wanted to move forward with what I had instead of dwelling on what could have been. Thankfully everyone respected my wishes.

Once Emmett and I were released from the hospital ,we decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme partially because we needed help due to the fact that we were both in wheel chairs and also because I wasn't ready to go home yet. Emmett insisted on everyone celebrating Christmas even though it was after New Years and I have to admit that it was a really good idea.

Alice somehow created an awesome wheelchair for me and everyone enjoyed their past Christmas gifts laughing at Jasper's ill attempt to joke that he was glad no one got anyone else a puppy because the poor thing would have starved to death. I watched as a very nervous Edward took a cooing and giggly Evie into the living room and watched as he nervously brought her back after ten minutes. His face was a little flushed and I could tell that he had been outside.

Emmett being the sweet man that he is decided that he would help clear the table and I started to wheel myself and Evie into the living room when Edward stopped Bella from cleaning anything up. She tried to insist but I talked her into going and went into the living room and started the Christmas movies. Emmett and I wanted them to celebrate Evie's first Christmas even though it was a little late perfectlybecause it was the way it had always been done in the Cullen's house. After about ten minutes everyone was settled in the living room together when the front door slammed shut and two completely bubbly and happy people walked in.

Edward and Bella were getting married.

Alice completely flipped out with plans and Bella surprised us all by divulging her dream wedding complete with the poofy dress and everything I never wanted for my wedding. It surprised me because Bella was never one to want anything lavish. Hell we had to force her into dresses and yet she was willing to wear one now.

Bella confided in me that she felt guilty that she was happy and that they were going to start planning for the wedding while I was still in the wheel chair but seeing them so happy, I would drag myself down the aisle just to see them married.

"Rose." Emmett started.

We were laying in the bed that Esme had put in our makeshift room made off the living room until I was out of my wheel chair. It was three in the morning.

"Are you unhappy?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" I said shifting slightly but wincing at the pain in my pelvis.

"Because we aren't having a baby." he said softly.

"Emmett." I grabbed his giant hand and brought it to my face smiling into his palm.

"As sad as I am that we lost the baby, I am so happy that you're okay. It's something we will never forget but one day we will try again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean it might be a while with me having to heal but you never know maybe in a couple of years we will have a cute little baby with your dimples." I poked his dimples loving the fact that even when he wasn't smiling they still stood out.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. Now go to sleep we have a huge day tomorrow. Our Alice turns twenty one." I laughed.

Alice, our baby of the group. The last to turn twenty one and it had to be the day before everyone went back to their respective homes. Except for Emmett and I, our carwash was being run by an assistant manager we hired a few weeks before thanksgiving so we could heal with nurse Esme.

Alice wanted to do one thing for her twenty first. Get shitty.

Bella and Edward tried to back out of the celebration until the grandparent's totally killed their thunder by stating that they were taking Evie for the night so we could all be together before we went back to real life. Emmett ordered three rooms at a hotel in Port Angeles online as his contribution and Bella and Edward decided to get a limo and due to my handicap, it would be a little bit awkward but we were just going to go with the flow.

Waking up to Alice's horrible voice screaming 'Happy birthday to me' wasn't my idea of a perfect wakeup call, but after taking a pain pill and two cups of coffee straight to the brain I was ready to partake in the day that is Alice Brandon's wonderful twenty first birthday.

Esme and Renee swept us away for manicures and pedicures and I was pretty happy that the spa workers were able to do everything to me while I was in my wheelchair. After a nice lunch at the local sushi bar we headed home so that we could get ready to party.

Even though I wasn't going to drink because of the pain medication I really just wanted to watch my friends have fun while I sat on the side lines. We were just going to Meyer's bar and lounge instead of clubbing so it wasn't like I would be literally on the sidelines or anything. Alice really wanted to try the hookah lounge for the first time, so we were going there first.

Bella and Alice helped me get dressed and I listened to Bella whine and gripe about what Alice was attempting to put her in.

"But B, It's my birthday." Alice whined.

"Oh no Alice Brandon. You were born at eleven thirty four thank you very much so you're not pulling that." Bella argued.

"It's called a birthday because it's a celebration of the day of my birth bitch so put the fucking dress on or I will…" Alice trailed off and I heard scuffling before a panty clad Bella streaked through the bedroom towards the door.

Alice already dressed in a hot pink cocktail dress complete with black stilettos tackled Bella to the floor with her tiny body and started to pull the dress over her head.

"Alice stop it goddamn it." Bella screamed trying to fight the tiny pixie off.

"No. Not. Until. You. Put. The. Dress. On." Alice fought good and hard and only managed to get the dress over her head.

"Fine. Let me up bitch." Bella gasped.

"Are you going to put it on?" Alice still struggled but the only thing they were managing to do was stretch the poor dresses neck line out.

"Yes." Bella said simply.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not let me up."

"What's going on in her- damn I'll give you guys some privacy." Carlisle said walking out of the doorway backwards with his hand over his eyes.

I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard and my injuries were hurting like a bitch, but I couldn't stop. Watching them wrestle over something so trivial was fucking hilarious, and I wished that I could join in.

"LET ME UP." Bella screamed.

Alice sat up still straddling a wriggling Bella.

"Fine but not because you win I just don't want to get sweaty and I'm already overheated." Alice huffed standing up and pulling her dress back over her ass.

Bella calmed her breathing before standing up.

"Damn B. You look friggin amazing for a woman that popped out a baby like four and so months ago." Alice huffed.

"Thanks Alice it helps that people tackle me, that's always a great work out yah know." Bella shrugged pulling the blue dress over her head.

It was true I knew she worked really hard getting her body back in shape after little Evie came. She looked beautiful but she also made a really cute pregnant chick too. Some people just had all the luck.

I started to wonder if I would have looked cute as a pregnant woman and felt the smile drain off of my face.

_Would I ever find that out?_

_Would I ever get to feel my baby kick from the inside?_

_Would I ever get to have that amazing connection that Bella shared with Evie every time she fed her?_

"Rose?" Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go a moment ago? I was asking if you were ready to go watch our BFF get shit faced while we drink soda and laugh at her for looking like a dumb ass." Bella laughed.

"Just thinking. Of course I'm ready." I was sort of happy that Bella was still nursing and couldn't drink yet, at least I wouldn't be alone while the rest of our friends partied like animals.

"You looked sad?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sad I can't get shitty with the rest of them but it helps that you aren't." I assured her.

I was going to live my life to the fullest if it was the last thing I do, even if I was in a wheel chair for months.

"Alright sluts let's get this show on the road." Alice screeched as she put on a hot pink tiara.

"Yes let's." Bella and I said at the same time.

**I thought I would add a little funny. Rose isn't completly healed mentally but don't worry there wont be any emotional breakdowns... at all.**

**Sorry this is so short.. I am writing another chapter for this right now so hopefully I will have a few for emergencies.**

**also sorry this is so late at night, Florida is having a lot of rain and my cable company shut the internet off for some fucked up reason and I just got it back :)**

**Alright chikadees. Do what you do best pretty please**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Okay sorry this is like a week late... I'm a blond.. not really but whatever.**

**This is a short chapter but I promise you it's friggin hilareous.**

Chapter 55 ETL

EPOV

"Wake up losers." Bella, Rose and I screamed as Bella jumped on the bed.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sprawled across the bed in the same positions we had left them the night before. Alice's twenty first birthday was a riot, and I doubted that the three alcoholics would remember anything.

_Flashback:_

"_Let's get this party started." Emmett screamed before everyone was safely in the limo._

_I folded up Rose's wheel chair and gave it to the driver before squeezing in next to Bella. She looked absolutely sinful in her dark blue dress and I almost tried to talk her going back into the house with me. She grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. _

_I wasn't going to be drinking and Rose couldn't because of the medication she was on. Bella was still nursing Evie so we were the three musketeers of sobriety tonight._

_Alice was dressed head to toe in hot pink, complete with a crown thing that she made herself. She was our best friend and even though none of us really wanted to go out we wanted to be there for her._

"_Alright Alice we start here." Emmett boomed even though we were all in hearing distance to him. _

_He pulled out a few airplane bottles of Sky Vodka and handed them to Alice._

"_I think we should wait till we get to the bar." Alice said._

"_Nuh-huh your twenty one now. From the second we leave the drive way every liquor store, convenient store or basically any place that sells alcohol will be a stop. Until we reach the bar our newly legal friend, you will definitely be buying alcohol from each stop and consuming it before the next stop. Understood?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows._

"_I'm game for whatever you throw at me big guy." Alice cheered opening the first bottle and downing it. "It wouldn't be a true twenty first without a major hangover the day after so bring it on."_

Watching Emmett hobble around in his walking cast while getting shit faced with our small pixie was hilarious to say the least. Jasper tried to moderate but Alice and Emmett eventually convinced him to join the dark side. Before we could blink, they were all downing shots of tequila like it was water and we were laughing our asses off at them.

"No my eyes won't open." Alice croaked. "My tongue feels like sandpaper and I think a skunk died in my throat over night."

We all laughed quietly until Rose pulled out her ammo. I would have to ask her where she bought the bull horn.

'BLEEERRP!'

Simultaneously all three of our sleeping hobos screeched, jumped up, and landed on the floor in a pile of body and limbs.

_Flashback_

"_I don't think we should let Alice go in the stores by herself anymore." Bella whispered. _

_We had already been to the two liquor stores and only gas station in Forks and Alice thought it was best to go with whatever they had on sale. Two pints of vodka because they were the best deal both liquor stores had and a six pack of corona, Alice was smashed. Literally._

"_There's one more liquor store before we get to the bar pixie how you holding up?" Emmett laughed._

"_Iz my berfday bitch. I'm fanfruckintastical." Alice slurred._

"_Yep she definitely needs a chaperone during the next stop." I laughed._

"_You're probably going to want to go with her. It looks like you might have to carry her." Jasper said as he drunkenly slouched over behind Alice's bouncing frame._

"_That's probably a good idea Edward. And seeing as you're the only sober one strong enough to carry her looks like you're chaperoning." Rose laughed at Emmett trying to scratch the inside of his cast with a piece of plastic he found under his seat._

"What the hell was that for?" Alice screamed standing up.

Her makeup that looked perfect last night made her look like a raccoon this morning. Her spiky hair was messed up from the hair spray and what looked like drool from either Emmett or Jasper.

"Good morning sunshine. Happy unbirthday to you." Rose smiled.

"It's almost noon and you three made us three a promise so get to work." Bella laughed.

"Or you're going to be tortured with the power of the air horn." Rose added evily holding up the can.

_Flashback_

_We had finally made it into the bar practically dragging Alice inside. Emmett and Jasper were already drunk so they went to the bar to get drinks while we found a table. Alice was trying to tell Bella something really important._

"_What?" Bella laughed at Alice's attempt to whisper._

_Alice cupped her hand over one side of her mouth and mouthed a few words. _

"_Alice speak up I can't hear you." Bella laughed again._

"_Damn it B. I said I really have to pee. Like right now." Alice said louder than needed._

"_Oh okay let's go." Bella giggled kissing me sweetly before taking our drunk little friend to the bathroom while she moaned about breaking the seal._

"_She is so wasted." Rose laughed from her chair at my right._

"_I think she was wasted before we got to the liquor store. She's so tiny." I sipped my coke._

"_Emmett and Jasper are gone too. We are going to have a lot of issues getting everyone back to the hotel." Rose giggled. "Your phone is lighting up." _

_I looked down at my phone: BELLA. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Edward I need your help." Bella choked out in between giggles._

"_What's going on?" I asked seriously confused._

"_It's Alice." She broke off and I could hear crying._

"_What is it? Did she fall?" I stood up and headed over to the bathrooms._

"_No, no she's fine. She dropped her phone in the toilet and won't leave until we get it out for her."_

"Come on you guys, we're really hung over." Alice cried into her pillow.

"Nuh-huh. I put my hand in that nasty toilet to get your phone that wont' even work. You promised to make us breakfast." I laughed.

"But Edward it was my birthday." Alice stomped her foot.

"Key words pixie. Was your birthday." Rose said. "Now go make us breakfast. Emmett and Jasper promised to help after…" she trailed off

_Flashback_

"_To Alice's twenty first birthday." Emmett cheered. _

"_Emmett you guys have been drinking to Alice's birthday for an hour. I don't think she can take any more shots." Rose said._

_Alice had her head lying on the table but raised it just to slam back the shot of whatever Jasper had brought over. _

"_I theenk" hiccup. " izz time " hiccup. "to gooo" she said._

"_Me theenks she is right." Rose laughed trying to get Alice to sit up and sip some of her water._

_It took us thirty minutes to get the limo back out front and almost everyone was inside when we heard it._

"_Watch out she's going to blow." Emmett squealed like a girl before Alice's tiny body was thrown out of the limo where she proceeded to throw up._

"Hey it's not our fault that Alice got wasted and threw up all over you." Jasper said pulling his sunglasses out of his front pocket and putting them on.

"Besides how in the hell are we supposed to cook you breakfast in a hotel?" Emmett grumbled.

"Oh you don't have to cook but you're paying and you're going now because we are starving and have been up for about three hours." Bella laughed as she turned the lamp on causing the three stooges to hiss and trying to huddle under the cheap hotel comforter.

"Let's go." Rose screamed as she rolled over to the bathroom to start the shower for one of them.

_Flashback._

"_Alright we have three rooms on the same floor. Let's get Alice and Jasper settled then Rose and Emmett." Bella said devising a plan. _

"_Alright." I said opening the first door and waiting for Emmett to carry Alice inside. _

_Alice was perched on Emmett's back like a monkey and pulling his curly hair like he was a horse._

"_Giiiidy up cow booooi." she called._

"_Neeeeh neh neh winnnnny." Emmett attempted to sound like a horse but failed miserably._

_Alice couldn't calculate the fact that she had to let go of Emmett's hair to get down on the bed and Jasper was already passed out on his side. We tried to get Emmett to lie down so that we could just roll her off, but the plan failed when Emmett passed out lying halfway on top of poor Alice._

"_Get erm offme." she cried in her drunken stupor._

_Eventually everyone on the bed had passed out. I managed to somehow roll Emmett to his side and Bella was able to pull Alice's body over. We decided to leave them all together on the bed and sleep in the same room together while Rose, Bella and I shared a room._

"Now Emmett." Rose yelled hitting Emmett's huge form with a pillow.

"No Rosie. My head hurts." he whined.

"Well you should have thought about that before you tried to drink all of the alcohol in Port Angeles." She rolled her eyes. "Now get up so that we can leave. Bella, Edward and I are starving and Bella is getting anxious being away from Evie."

I looked over at Bella and saw her give a sad smile. This was the first time we ever spent a night away from our baby girl.

_Flashback._

"_Jeee I thought we would never get to bed." Rose yawned. _

_We decided to share a room because we didn't want Rose to be alone in her hotel room. Bella was in the middle with me, closest to the wall and Rose on the other side of her._

"_Dude we haven't had a sleep over like this since we were sixteen." Bella laughed._

"_Yeah but then it was all me being in the middle because you and Edward were too afraid you might touch each other at night in your sleep." Rose laughed. _

_I laughed too remembering the time that I woke up holding Bella's hand above Rose's head. I don't know how we ended up holding each other's hand in our sleep and as much as I loved holding her hand, I carefully slipped mine out of hers and went back to sleep._

"_Whatever." Bella giggled. "Go to sleep." she said anxiously._

_I knew she was missing Evie. This was the first time we wouldn't tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. I knew she was in good hands but it didn't help the fact that I missed the hell out of my baby girl._

"Alright let's go." Emmett grumbled pulling his hoodie over his head and pushing Rose out the door.

"You okay babe?" I asked Bella holding her hand as we walked to check out of the hotel.

"Yeah I had fun, even though I really miss Evie." she breathed.

"I know it's like everything is different now that we're parents." I laughed.

We ate a quick breakfast at the International House of Pancakes and headed back towards Forks.

Despite all of the drama that had gone on recently, our family was finally coming back together the way we used to be.

Pulling into my parent's driveway, Bella's door flew open before the driver could put the car in park and she flew to the front door.

"Someone's excited to see her baby." Rose laughed as Emmett helped her into her chair.

I grabbed a couple of bags and rushed into the house, straight up to my bedroom where I knew my girls would be. Opening the door Bella held our baby. We had only been gone one night but it felt like forever. My heart swelled at the fact that she didn't look any different, any older. I didn't miss a thing in my daughter's life.

**Hope you guys liked it... I figured I would add some humor into the mix to show that everything is going to be alright... I know it's short but the next two chapters I have already written are a lot longer... like 4000 +words...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**review**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Happy Friday everyone. Just an FYI um. I only have this and another chapter prewritten. The story is still very much alive life is just getting in the way recently... so I am going to attempt to spend a couple of hours writing this week. if not it might be a little while before I update. I apologise becuase I really hate when people do this and I feel bad. But trust me as soon as I get the time I am going to knock out some chapters.**

**For those of you that have asked if their will be a sequel THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL!!!! I'm going to write until I feel it's time to give them their THE END and I don't care if this story is 100+ chapters. --- don't hold me to that please becuase it won't be that long... I think**

Chapter 56

BPOV:

"So I've been walking a little this week." Rose happily cheered over the phone during our daily calls to Forks.

"Rose that's awesome." I cried.

"Yeah it's with a walker so I look like I'm eighty and the pain in unbearable, but I really just want to be out of this fucking chair…do you know how hard it is to maneuver around rainy, damp Forks in a chair with wheels?"

"Probably as hard as it used to be for us to ride our bikes in the sludge when we were kids." I laughed. "We're hoping to be able to come up this weekend."

"That would be great I haven't seen you guys since Ali's birthday. I miss Evie so much."

"Rosie that was only three weeks ago." I laughed. "We miss you too though. I've just been really busy at the label lately. Chris and Marnie have talked about maybe doing a remodel and making me partner, but it's not concrete. Evie is already starting to roll over and it's making me a little sad. She's growing up too fast."

"Oh, Bell. She's only five months and a couple of days old."

"And she's already starting to roll over, next it will be her tiny little body squirming around in a creepy army crawl, then standing, teeth, and walking and talking." I cried. "I just want her to stop growing and stay like this forever."

"Bella." Rose laughed. "She has to grow up some time just like we did. Don't worry she absolutely adores both you and Edward and that will never change. You two are the best parent's I have ever seen."

"Thanks Rosie. Listen I have to get back to work before they start to think that maybe I can't handle being partner. I will call you later tonight so you can talk to Evie, I can't believe she is still asleep." I said looking down at my daughter sleeping the day away in her pack n play.

"Alright, I have to help Esme with something anyways." she sighed. "As much as I love being in Forks with everyone, I can't wait to be back in my own home."

"I completely understand. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too."

After hanging up I decided to go talk with Chris for a few minutes about Leah's band. They were scheduled to come in this week to record their second album and I couldn't wait to see them. They started their tour the week after Evie was born and getting our new rock stars on the phone was somewhat difficult.

"Knock, knock." I said walking into the office.

Chris was huddled over a bunch of papers and mumbling to himself. His geek chic glasses made me giggle to myself, as hard of a rocker that he was perceived to be, he still had the closet comic book convention side to him that surprised me.

"What can I do for you today B?" he said leaning back and taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"I was just wondering which of the recording studios we are using for the guys, when they come in that's all." I sat in the chair across from him and pulled the tablet with my to-do list so I could write down all that needed to be done.

"Well, we're going to need the big one because I want to try to get this record done before we close shop for the remodel. Have you talked any with Edward about you becoming a partner?" he clasped his hands under his chin and batted his eyelashes.

If it were any other person I would be completely creeped out by the fact that a tattooed burly man was trying to sound and act so cute, but Chris somehow pulled it off.

"Chris I already told you and Marnie that I would talk to Edward once everything was set in stone. I don't want to get my hopes up if this doesn't work out." I answered truthfully, as excited as I was to be co-running a record label, I didn't want to have all my hopes to come crashing down because they didn't have the funds.

"Bella these papers right here." Chris pointed to the stack of documents. "Are the final paperwork. We bought out the entire building. You already know that once these go through and we start remodeling, you're going to be in charge of hiring your own assistant. Marnie and I decided that you will be in charge of the charitable events, setting them up and contacting the bands. We loved the benefit you held last year and we want you to be able to do one at least once a month."

"You're kidding me? I thought I was just going to be a glorified receptionist." I sat back in my seat.

"You're extremely important to us Bella. Your charity event last year was something that Marnie and I could never come up with and I think that's your place in our world. Now the things you need to discuss with Edward are the following." He slid a folder over to me. "You won't be paid hourly but instead we are going to start you working for salary wages. It's a big raise."

"Chris you know that money isn't an issue." I blushed.

"Shut the hell up Bella. With the remodel, we will have a total of eleven recording studios so we won't have to worry about an over flow of people waiting to record. That means we will close Saturdays and Sundays but since you're only going to be working our charitable department, you will be off Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays unless you want to come and sit in on any recordings, of course your welcome to do so but you know that."

"It all sounds nice and everything Chris. But what about Evie? I can't ask you guys to let me have her here with me."

"Well Bella Marnie has decided that with all of the extra employees we're going to have, we are building a playground type of thing in the basement. We're going to hire a couple of girls from our neighborhood to basically baby sit for our employees. It will be like a daycare of sorts if you will. That way we can have Zoey here with us as well. Of course you're going to have a very large office of your own right down the hall from Marnie's and you would be welcome to have Evie in your office with you."

"That sounds wonderful Chris." I breathed. "How long is the remodel going to take? Am I going to have time to talk to Edward before I make my decision?"

"Well that's another thing we need to talk about. The remodel is going to take quite some time with the sound proofing and electrical bull shit. The contractors we have talked to are looking at about three months of downtime. We've already talked to a label two cities over and they are more than willing to take our clients as a favor to us. You will get paid leave for the downtime and everything so don't worry. Just spend time with your family. I know you've been dying to go back to Forks to see Edward's brother and sister in law."

"When does the remodeling start?"

"As soon as you give us your decision so you can design your own office."

"Chris you mean to tell me that we're waiting until I decide? That's ridiculous." I bitched.

"I was kidding Bella. We have to get this record done and over with before we can even think about your office designs." Chris laughed. "You talk to Edward feel free to bring him in if he has questions and we'll sit down and talk logistics. You can show him that contract, if you want to have him look it over as well. He will probably understand more of that than you and I anyways."

"Okay so I'm going to go check on Evie and then I'll make sure everything is okay with the studio before we head out. I'll talk with Edward tonight and over the weekend and let you know as soon as possible. Thank you, Chris this means so much to me." I blushed as I walked out of the room.

"You're welcome B."

Evie was still sleeping so I grabbed the baby monitor and went to the studio to make sure everything would be set up and ready for the band the following day. Once this remodel was done, we would have so much room to be able to fit a piano and other larger instruments to be able to explore different forms of music.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" brought me out of my thoughts and I rushed towards my office to find a wide awake Evie.

"Hello mommy's angel." I cooed picking her up and rocking her back and forth as I walked back over to my desk to nurse her before we left for the day.

"I talked to aunt Rosie today and she is going to call you tonight baby." I kissed her hand as she nursed fervently.

I looked over the folder that Chris had given me while I nursed Evie and he was right. It made absolutely no sense to me. I closed it and burped Evie before heading out the door with a quick goodbye to Chris. Marnie was out today because Zoey had a double ear infection and refused to sleep without her.

Evie and I went grocery shopping and I bought a nice chocolate cake as celebration for my news. I had no doubt in my mind that Edward would be happy for me so I felt the need to celebrate my success. I not only wanted to talk to him about my promotion but also about the fact that we could go spend some quality time with the family in Forks. I missed my parents a lot and I know they missed Evie dearly from the care packages my mother and Esme sent once a week.

The house was toasty warm despite the freezing cold temperature outside. It was the end of January and Seattle was covered with a sheet of white. The willows in our front yard looked like they were from horror movies instead of the fairy tale look it gave off in the spring and summer. I sat Evie in her vibrating seat on the counter while I marinated vegetables to make a nice cheesy rice and veggie casserole and homemade parmesan crusted French bread.

Evie and I had grown accustom to listening to music together and even though she was young, I could truly see that she was going to follow in her father's and mine footsteps in tastes. She was too young to follow a beat but when a song came on that she liked, her tiny hands would move around and I spent a majority of my time watching her instead of listening to the music or doing my task at hand. She was just too cute to look away from sometimes.

"Grrrrrrrlweeeeeee." she squealed to get my attention.

"What is it pretty girl?" I asked tickling her tiny little foot.

Her different eyes looked up at me and I smiled. I knew they wouldn't change if they hadn't by now, one chocolate one emerald looking up at me.

"Are you ready for daddy to get home?" I asked picking her up and cradling her to me while I finished mixing together the casserole and placing it in the oven.

We sat in the living room relaxing until Edward got home, Evie on her blanket of the floor with a few toys and me on the couch with my contract to look over. I already knew I wanted to do this but the contract confused me a little bit. Chris and Marnie would never screw me over but Chris already said that he didn't understand it as well so I was hoping that Edward would be able to decipher some of the meanings behind all of the big words and numbers that lay out in front of me.

Evie started to garble again as she attempted to roll over onto her stomach. I held my breath as she rocked and almost burst into tears when she finally managed to get on her belly and reach out and grab a toy. The timer went off in the kitchen so I made sure there was nothing in the direct vicinity that Evie could get in trouble with and ran to take the casserole out and came back to find her eyes drooping slightly.

I took her back in the kitchen and ran the water in the sink to give her a calming bath before putting her to bed for the night. Evie loved her bath time, she recently found that splashing was her favorite thing and I rarely walked away from giving her a bath dry. Her tiny giggle warmed my heart and I found it hard to be angry that she in a way had given me a bath herself.

Wrapping her in her warm duck towel I carried her up to her room and rubbed her down with baby lotion watching her relax under my fingers and fall asleep before I could put her diaper on her. I dressed her in her terry cloth footy pajamas and placed her in her crib.

"Goodnight sweetness." I whispered before turning on the baby monitor and running downstairs to check the bread maker.

Edward should have been home any minute now so I ran back up the stairs and took a quick shower. After changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top I went back downstairs to find my fiancé sitting at the couch looking at the folder questioningly while he untied his shoes.

"Hey baby, oh you found the prenup." I said plopping down and kissing his cheek.

"Prenup?" he said grimacing at the coffee table now. "Why would we need that?"

"Well I am a closet rich bitch and I would hate for you to leave me and take all my money with you." I shrugged still playing along. "Edward I'm kidding. Chris and Marnie are going to be remodeling the label so that we can make it bigger and they want to make me partner."

"Baby that's great." he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me passionately. "That shit wasn't funny with the prenup."

"Well it's something to consider seeing as I will be making a lot more money if I decide." I breathed. "I am going to be your sugar momma here soon."

"Bella." Edward laughed.

"No on a serious note Chris and I really want you to look over this and point out anything that looks off. I'm going to be the head of the Charitable Events Edward. I'm going to be doing things like last year at least once a month for the label. I will be getting a salary and I will also be off Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays."

"That's wonderful Babe." he kissed my nose and turned back to the papers.

"I made a casserole for dinner when you're ready, I just have to check on the bread."

"You made fresh bread?" he asked huskily, if we weren't talking about food I would think he was horny.

"Yep." I licked my lips. "Parmesan incrusted too."

He grabbed my hand and kissed my engagement ring. "I knew there was a reason I impregnated you and proposed."

"Edward." I slapped him playfully and walked into the kitchen. "The only reason I let you impregnate me and propose was because of your good looks just so you know, we can't be having ugly babies."

"True. Add that to my reasons as well." he called from the living room with a chuckle.

I pulled the bread out and cut it while it was still hot, brushing a light butter on the top before putting it in a basket and setting it on the table.

As I was checking the bottom of the casserole I felt a pair of familiar arms snake around my waist.

"You know we could have more pretty babies." he whispered.

"Edward. I'm about to get a promotion. Yeah my job is going to be easier but the next few months with Leah's band recording and the downtime at the label during the construction is going to be really stressful. Not to mention the fact that we are planning a wedding. Maybe we should do it right this time and wait until we're married to add any more pretty babies." I turned around and kissed his pouty mouth. "Evie is still an infant and you already want more?"

"Yep." he said bashfully. "But you just killed my dream Bella, thanks. However will I go on?"

"Edward." I slapped him again.

"No baby, your right. I completely understand your logic. I'm just being crazy." he kissed my forehead. "Now, let's eat."

We sat at the table and ate in an awkward silence.

"Edward you're not being crazy. I do want more kids but I'm still learning with Evie, she's like the practice child where we get everything right you know? I just want to wait until after we're married. Then you can turn me into a baby maker okay?" I giggled.

"I'm holding you to that babe. I want to put that couple on TV to shame. The Dursley's or whatever."

"Edward the Dursley's are off of Harry Potter. You're talking about the Duggars or something." I laughed. "There is no way we are having that many kids just so you know. Seriously Edward."

"I know. How many are we thinking?"

"I think we should have this discussion when we get to the point that we are ready to expand."

"Alright. So we'll talk about this on the honeymoon?"

"Edward."

"I'm just kidding." he looked innocent and that caused me to laugh.

"Alright so as soon as we're finished, you look over the contracts and I will clean up." I stood up but he pulled me back to him.

"I love you." he said into my stomach.

"I love you too." I whispered into his hair.

"I can't wait to get married."

"Me neither."

"Why are we waiting then? I mean you get like three months off to do whatever you want before you have to start worrying about hiring new people or setting up a charitable event. We should take advantage of all that time off to get married and have our honeymoon so that the label won't open and then you have to take time off. Think about it Bella it's a great idea."

I pulled away. Could that really happen? Getting married sooner. Going on the honeymoon sooner. Being Bella Cullen sooner.

"Edward." I started.

"I know you wanted your winter fairytale wedding, baby I'm sorry for bringing it up." he said.

"No just let me talk it over with the wedding planner and get back to you on that okay."

"Bella your wedding planner is Alice." Edward chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But you're also not taking into account that Rose isn't out of her chair yet and she is going to be my maid of honor. Just let me talk it over with Alice, Rose and our mothers first. Did you want to go out there for a little while since I am off after the record is done?"

"Of course. Just let me know and I will talk to Haley who might I add is looking forward to babysitting for us Saturday night." he smirked.

"Haley is babysitting this Saturday?" I asked hands on hips.

"Yep I am taking you out to dinner. We haven't been able to really do anything lately so I thought we could do the whole dinner possibly a movie." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't wait." I kissed his cheek and started washing the dishes while he went to look over the paperwork for me.

I was almost done wiping down the counters when my phone chirped informing me that I had a text message.

**B: Did you talk w/ him yet? C**

**C: Yes Chris we are going over it as we text. I will call you tomorrow. B**

He was really wanting this answer and as much as I wanted to just scream out loud yes. YES I'll do it I knew we had to be smart about it and go over the legal jargon first.

I made some hot tea for the both of us and found Edward pouring over the documents and writing stuff down on a piece of scrap paper.

"How does it look?" I asked sitting next to him and rubbing his back.

"Well babe, this isn't really a contract at all, it's just stating all of the power that you will have over the charitable events. You're not obligated to stay with Rock Gods at all and you get to make each and every decision about the events as well. You're getting a huge raise too." he said. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thanks." I blushed. "So I guess I will talk with Chris tomorrow when I go in. You and Evie can handle the house by yourselves for an hour or two right?"

"I think we'll manage. Have you had her in her walker yet?"

The last care package we received this week was a walker that my mother and Esme thought Evie couldn't live without. She was able to sit up on her own so long as there was somthing behind her so we figured it was time to get her a walker the day before the giant box came.

Its bright yellow and I don't think you can even call it a walker because it's huge and stationary but the mother's thought it would be best because of all of the learning capable toys that adhered to the top of it. At first Evie was intimidated by the giant thing we would sit her in it and she would stay still just staring down the giant things in front of her, but eventually she would grasp things and kick her little legs. Esme said it was a great way to build her leg muscles so we just went with it.

"Yeah she played in it before we left for work this morning but she slept a lot today. I hope she isn't getting a cold." all of a sudden I was worried.

"She's probably just tired from all of the exercise her legs are getting when she sits in it. Don't worry she isn't getting sick." he sat back and put his arm around me pulling me close to him.

"I know I'm being paranoid. So I'm excited about tomorrow night. Is Haley wanting to keep Evie over night?" I hedged. I still wasn't comfortable with people keeping Evie overnight yet.

"No, we will go pick her up when we are finished." he kissed my neck. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah I just have to text Rose and let her know that Evie is down for the night. She wanted to call and talk to her and she was asleep when we talked while I was at the label."

I texted Rose while Edward showered. Even her reply sounded sad that she wouldn't be able to talk with Evie even though Evie couldn't talk back.

I pulled the blankets down and got in the bed when I heard the shower shut off. I had closed my eyes and felt him settle in next to me, pulling me into his arms. I rested my head against his chest as he kissed all the fingers on my left hand and then the ring.

"I can't wait to marry you. I really hope everything works out and we can get married sooner." I whispered sleepily before dozing off.

It was smart to attempt to get married sooner. I just hoped that I would be able to convince everyone else.

**Oh snap! So I haven't written the wedding yet but IT MIGHT BE COMING SOON depends on what Alice says.... or does.**

**Alright my lovelies. I am going to try to get some chappys written... hopefully Wish me luck and you know what to do**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**V**


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... still**

**Alright I hope you guys well girls like this chapter... V really did... The writing is going slow but wonderfully having an addiction to writing and finishing Don't Fuc! With People that Handle Your Food has taken over my brain... but it will be finished soon**

**If you want a laugh go check it out**

**Read on... Remember to Review**

Chapter 57 ETL

EPOV:

Bella had been busy for the past three weeks helping Marnie, Chris and the band finish their recording for the new album and finally it was finished. Tonight was the party to celebrate that fact and also the closing of Rock Gods for their reconstruction.

I was glad to see that everything was coming to a close and that we would be able to take a long vacation to Forks and also get another important event started.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward I really don't want to do this right now." Bella whined as she pulled her shirt over her head. _

_They had just gotten back from their date and decided to go home for a quickie before picking up the baby._

"_Bella you're the one that said you weren't ready for Evie to spend the night away from us yet." Edward laughed as he tied his shoe._

"_That's not what I'm talking about Edward. Of course I'm not ready for my baby to be away from us. I was saying I don't want to be the one to try to convince everyone that we want to get married sooner." she huffed flopping down at the foot of the bed. _

"_Do you want to just run to Vegas and get it over with then?" Edward offered with a shrug._

"_Wha- No! I just, I don't want them to be angry with us you know?" _

"_I know but you need to keep in mind that this is our wedding. We are getting married, not them." Edward stood up and helped Bella to her feet. "We can call them when we get home and if they aren't happy, then they aren't happy."_

"_Alright." Bella said softly._

_Edward knew that Bella would eventually sacrifice everything and every decision to make the other's happy and he refused to let that day be about the others. He couldn't wait to marry Bella and even though their families meant a lot to him, he wouldn't let them ruin her moment to shine._

_They quickly made it over to Haley's apartment and found both she and Brook dancing around with little Evie sitting on the couch, giggling loudly._

"_Oh thank god." Brooke huffed. "We've been at this for little over an hour now and every time we stop she starts crying again."_

_Bella rushed over and picked the baby, peppering her face with soft kisses._

"_Thank you so much for watching her, we really needed the night out." Bella smiled. "We have to go talk with our families right now though so we'll talk to you later." Edward added._

_The phone rang three times before someone picked up._

"_Cullen residence Rosalie speaking." Rose said cheerily. _

_Bella looked at Edward and he chuckled at her face. It was pale with fright so he decided to take matters into his own hands._

"_Hey Rose. It's Edward and Bella."_

"_Hi guys. How's my girl?" she asked happily._

"_She's fine, sleeping in her car seat, we just got back from our date night. Is my mother around by any chance?" Edward asked._

"_Yep she and Renee are sitting in front of the computer trying to figure out how to get the webcam to work so they can talk to you guys more frequently. I gave up trying to show them about an hour ago." she laughed. "Hang on and I'll get them."_

_The phone was sat down probably in Rose's wheel chair while she made her way to the two older women sitting in front of the computer._

"_Baby calm down. This is for us remember? They have to be happy." Edward chuckled kissing the side of Bella's head lovingly. _

"_I know, it's just, yeah." Bella rambled blushing slightly._

"_Hello?" Esme and Renee called through the phone. "Rose I don't think the speaker is on?"_

"_Hang on Ma. Yes it is. Bella Edward, can you hear us?" _

"_Yes. Sorry yep we're here." Bella said nervously._

"_What's wrong?" Renee asked._

"_No everything is just fine." Edward assured them. "Bella and I wanted to call and talk to you but we have to get Alice as well, so hang on we'll conference it in." _

_After a second everyone was waiting patiently while Edward tried to convince Bella to tell them the news. She cleared her throat numerous times before finally speaking softly._

"_Well, um you see." she looked at Edward and smiled nervously. "Umm…well the label is going to be closing down for a few months because they are remodeling."_

"_That sounds wonderful." Esme cheered._

"_Yeah it is, I got a promotion and a huge raise and everything. I'll be in charge of the charitable events and I have full say in what goes. They are even having some of the local teens come in to baby sit for the new employees that have you-"_

_Edward cleared his throat. He knew Bella was trying to sway away from the subject at hand and he wasn't about to let that happen. They needed to talk with everyone involved so that they could get the ball rolling._

"_Sorry." Bella blushed at being caught. "Well as I was saying. The label is shutting down for some time and when we open back up, we're going to be super busy with hiring the new employees, training and everything."_

"_What does that have to do with us Bells?" Alice asked._

"_Well we're looking at being shut down for almost three months and when we open, I don't really think I could handle the stress of the new hires and everything and a wedding."_

"_No you're not putting it off are you?" Rose cried followed by the other three women._

"_No calm down. I know we had already started nailing down specifics, but seeing as I'm going to be really busy once we open up, Edward and I have been discussing having the wedding during the downtime."_

"_We wanted to talk to you about it because that means we have to change all of the plans." Edward said._

_It was silent for a little while. Bella started to panic._

"_We were already planning on coming to Forks for a long vacation during the downtime anyways. I will be off so I can do all of the planning, you won't have to worry about a thing." she rambled until both she and Edward heard giggling on the phone._

"_I knew you guys weren't going to wait a year." Alice exclaimed causing Esme, Renee and Rose to laugh._

"_Well it's more of a 'we want to have time to do the whole honeymoon' thing. If Bella is going to be too busy for a wedding once the label opens up, there's no way we would be able to go on a honey moon." Edward explained._

"_Well, keep us informed. Your waiting for Leah and the guys to finish recording aren't you?" Rose asked._

"_Yeah, as soon as they are done, we are shutting down. The closing party is being held on the same night we sign over the tapes." Bella said. "You're all welcome to come celebrate too."_

"_Call us and let us know. Love you guys." Renee said. _

_After all the love and well wishes were spen,t the phone was hung up and Bella climbed over Edward straddling him._

"_I can't believe you were so worried." She smirked._

On top of everything at the studio, Alice had kept Bella busy with wedding preparations. We hadn't narrowed anything down but we knew it would be soon. Emmett decided to become a license official online, so he was going to marry us. It took a lot of convincing to persuade the mother's to go along with that but we managed.

"God there are going to be so many people here." Bella said putting her earring in.

"Well Rock Gods is famous. You already know that." I chuckled.

Chris and Marnie were going to make a big deal about Bella to the crowd that was coming. They had even told her so.

Alice took her shopping and found her a beautiful dress for the occasion. Instead of being casual, Chris and Marnie decided to go with a dinner party of sorts.

"Did you already dress Evie?" she asked nervously as she sprayed perfume on her neck and wrists.

"Yes Evie is sitting in her dress in her walker waiting for us." I chuckled.

Alice thought it would be cute to dress both Bella and Evie alike. Their pale skin looked marvelous in the dark blue fabric. Evie's was longer almost to her tiny baby ankles where as Bella's hit mid thigh showing off her sexy legs. Alice even went to the extreme as to buy them matching coats black with silver interior.

"Don't laugh at me Edward Cullen. I'm really nervous you know." Bella huffed as she sat down to strap her ballet flats on. The same as Evie's.

"Well future Bella Cullen, if you weren't so nervous I wouldn't feel the need to pick on you." I grabbed her coat and held it up for her. "Come on."

"Let's get this over with." she grumbled.

We walked downstairs to find Evie sitting in her walker playing with one of the little attachments in front of her.

"Come on Sweetness." Bella cooed picking her up and putting her coat on.

Both Chris and Marnie insisted that we bring Evie. They were bringing Zoey and we knew she was dying to play with the baby even though Evie wasn't old enough, yet we knew Zoey would be pleased just to see her. The entire drive Bella's leg bounced nervously.

"Baby calm down. The entire family is coming. We'll be there for you." I said placing my hand over her leg that continued to bounce.

"You have no clue what Chris is capable of. He knows that I'm nervous, therefore he is going to make it a really big deal. There are other label producers and probably more than a couple band managers that are coming tonight. If I make an ass out of myself, there is no way I could convince them later that we need their help for an event." she rambled.

"We're here." I sang as I pulled up to the valet.

I jumped out and ran to the passenger side before the pimply kid could grab Bella's hand. I watched his jaw drop as she stepped out of the car and I noticed that with all of her jostling, her dress had ridden. I pushed the kid aside and grabbed her hand smoothing out the back of her dress nonchalantly.

After getting Evie out of the back, we made our way inside the hotel that was holding the event and Bella gave the men at the door her name.

"The Bella Swan?" The big security guard asked.

"Yes."

"The one that held the charity event last year?"

"Yes that's me."

"Dude my friends thought you were going to pop when you were on stage giving your speech thing." he laughed.

"That's funny because I was totally in the process of popping. In fact I was in labor while jamming out." Bella blushed.

"That's so cool. This is her?" he pointed to Evie nestled shyly in my arms.

"Yep. That's our Sweetness. A little inside joke with Chris." Bella laughed. "Well we have to head in. Keep a look out though because once we open back up, I'm in charge of the concerts and stuff."

"Great. That sounds awesome."

Walking into the banquet hall was completely different than I expected. Everyone was dressed in their Sunday best and there were quite a few kids running around.

"Bella, Edward." Alice squealed running over to us. "SWEETNESS!"

As soon as the word left her mouth, almost everyone in hearing distance looked towards us. No doubt they had already heard about our concert baby.

The night went by quickly until toasts were being made. We were sitting at a giant round table in the front with the band and our family and Chris and Marnie's family. Everyone was joking and having a great time until Chris decided to get up and speak to the giant crowd.

"Welcome friends, family and guests." he said in his best ring leader voice making everyone laugh and Bella tense up beside me.

I leaned over and swept her hair away from her ear. "You have to get used to attention babe. For one you're getting married, really soon. And you're going to be doing charity events on your own."

"I know but I can just get my assistant to do the speaking in public and I will stick to talking to people on the phone." she said nervously.

"Not a chance B. Did you take a good look at that contract?" Marnie asked. "You're the runner you're the one to do all of the welcoming speeches."

Bella paled and looked at me.

"Sorry baby. If I told you, you would have never went with it." I kissed her white cheek while Evie slapped the other.

Our daughter hated to sit in her highchair so we took to holding her when we weren't at home or somewhere where we could put her.

"We at Rock Gods personally want to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight to celebrate the fact that we are finished with the next album by our very own Full Moon Rising." Everyone clapped while Leah made the guys stand up and take a bow.

"Also we are celebrating our closing of Rock Gods for a little while so that we can expand our horizons in the music industry. I'm pretty sure a lot of you have heard about our reconstruction and I feel that we need to have a little recognition to the lobster holding our mascot." he laughed pointing to Bella who had turned bright red.

As if on cue Evie squealed loudly causing everyone to laugh.

"Our Sweetness was born on the day of the charity event last year. We almost thought she was going to come out during the concert because Bella was stubborn and didn't let us know that she was going into labor. If that's not dedication I don't know what is."

Everyone laughed again as Bella buried her face in Evie's spiky hair.

"Stand up Bella." Chris coached her. "Come on, you can do it. I won't leave you alone until you doooo." he sang.

Bella stood up and tried to hand me Evie but my daughter decided to be stubborn and cling to the top of Bella's dress desperately squealing as if we were playing a game.

Bella gave up and walked both her and Evie up to where Chris was standing.

"See that wasn't so hard." Chris laughed and so did everyone else.

"Bella was hired to be an assistant of sorts, she quickly worked herself into my family and we wouldn't have it any other way. But seeing as we are growing in size, our family will also grow. We no longer need Bella to fetch water, trip over flat surfaces and order lunch for the office.

Last year a local orphanage was destroyed because of an electrical fire and the government let them down only helping them disperse the children to different orphanages. Bella took it upon herself to set up a charitable event to raise money for the orphanage's rebuild. She called and harassed the bands that came and played until they agreed. She contacted all of the needed things for marketing the event including, tickets, t-shirts and other merchandise that would go straight to the orphanage.

So when we come back in a few months not only will we be hiring new staff we will also be hiring a personal assistant for Bella Swan, well it will be Bella Cullen when we get back." Chris grabbed Bella's free hand and raised it up.

Let's hear it for Bella Swan soon to be Cullen, head of charitable events for Rock Gods."

Bella's face flamed magnificently as everyone stood up to give her a round of applause. Chris lead her back to her seat as everyone sat back down listening to him talk about the different things and abilities that a bigger label would be able to achieve. Evie got fussy before Chris was done talking and Bella refused to nurse in front of everyone.

"Marnie can you take me to the lounge please?" she whispered.

"Yep come on." Marnie chuckled. "You would think you grew used to this after six months huh?" she whispered as they exited the room.

"Again we just want to thank everyone for coming. Thank you and goodnight." Chris bowed and sat back down.

"So are you ready to get married little brother?" Emmett asked. His arm was taken out of the cast last week and he was happy to have both hands to shovel food in.

"Yep, can't wait."

"Well don't tell Bella this but I might get it okayed with my doctor to be able to walk down the isle, with help that is." Rose said excitedly. "I wanted to surprise her."

"That's awesome Rose. It isn't going to affect your recovery?" I asked sincerely.

Another reason why Bella had been so nervous to talk to the family about changing the date of the wedding was Rose's inability to walk down the isle. She had confided in me that when we had announced our engagement, Rose was a little bit upset that she would be in a wheel chair but Rose had comforted her by telling her that it wasn't a problem.

"Don't worry Edward. My doctor told me that it was no issue. I'm healing really nicely as long as I rest afterwards the short trip down the isle, I should be just fine. Thank you for your concern Edward." she squeezed my hand.

"Of course Rose. Your one of my best friends." I kissed her knuckles just as Bella, Evie and Marnie returned.

"Well I must say that you and Evie look adorable Bella." Renee commented as we settled with our drinks. Bella and I both drank water while everyone else dabbled in the wine selection.

"Alice helped us pick them out." Bella laughed.

"In other words Alice forced them upon you?" My mom laughed as she pinched Evie's little cheek.

"Yeah."

"Well since the album is done, when are the three of you planning on coming to visit?" Charlie asked in his gruff voice.

"Well we have a couple of things to get out of the way here and then we are going to head up." Bella explained. "Chris and Marnie are going to watch the house for us and water the plants."

"Because we are the coolest fu-friggin people in the worlds." Chris said earning a slap from Marnie and a giggle from Zoey.

She had just gotten over a tiny cold so instead of wanting to play with the kids that came with their parents, she decided to sit in between Chris and Marnie and color in a book she had brought with her. She was also pissed off at both Bella and I because Evie wasn't old enough to play with her yet.

"Bella we need to look for your wedding dress before you go, so that we can get it altered." Alice interrupted Rose and Marnie's conversation about how to keep their men in line. I was glad that Bella didn't result to violence frequently.

"I know. I was hoping you would come with me tomorrow. If your boss will let you have the day off." Bella asked hopefully.

"Of course." Alice cheered.

"I'm sorry that Esme, Rose and I couldn't come with you two. We have to get back to get a few things ready for when you two come." Renee said sadly.

"Yep that includes cleaning your rooms. They haven't been dusted in forever." My mother said.

"That's fine. Alice and Jasper aren't going to be able to come up for a couple of weeks so I would like to spend some time with her before we head up there." Bella explained.

"BESIDES." Alice interrupted loudly. "If everyone comes they will see her before the wedding and where's the fun in that?"

Everyone was silent.

"THERE ISN'T ANY FUN DUH." Alice giggled loudly.

"Well it looks like my darling here has had more than enough to drink, I think we should head home." Jasper laughed as he helped Alice stand up.

"GOODNIGHT SEATTLE." She exclaimed causing many heads to turn.

"Congrats Bella. Alice will see you tomorrow." Jasper said steering her out.

"Jasper you know the good thing about sleeping with your boss?" We could faintly hear Alice's loud voice. "They get to have quickies in the office."

And for the entire three minutes, it took Jasper to get Alice out of the building we heard her laugh like it was the best joke ever told in the world.

"Well I'm glad I can't drink." Rose laughed.

"Me too." Bella and I said at the same time.

"Jinx. Owe me a backrub." Bella whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready to go home yet? I don't want to owe you for too long because then interest is accrued. I'll probably have to paint your toenails. Then who knows change every dirty diaper Evie has for a month. Hurry, let's go now." I joked.

"Shut up Edward. Yes I want to go home. No there won't be interest accrued. You love to paint my toenails and you already have to change the dirty diapers for a week so why not make it three or four." she stated cheekily.

"Why do you have diaper duty bro?" Emmett asked.

"I'm just an awesome dad." I explained.

Bella scoffed. "Yeah right, it was an awesome game of rock, paper, and scissors. I trumped his A-S-S." Bella laughed.

"Or that." I laughed_._

_**???? How do we like it???**_

**_Did everyone see the trailer for Eclipse??? On go look after you reveiw... Yay I love it... Bella's got a huge rock on her finger... Yay_**

Please review

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I don't own it... but tonight I will own my very own copy of Twilight Saga: New Moon... at 12:01.**

**So who all is going to a release party? My friends and I are throwing our own at the local Wally world (Walmart for the normal people).**

**Enjoy ;)**

ETL Chapter fifty eight.

BPOV

The album was finished. Our bags were packed. Evie was cuddled up in her new car seat since she was able to sit up somewhat it angled so that we could see her face and she wouldn't be facing the back of the car the entire drive. Of course we were taking Edward's Volvo because my car was too tiny for such a long trip.

"Did you get the Hersheys?" Edward asked as I closed my door.

We had just stopped at our usual gas station to fill up the gas tank and stock up on the junk food that we planned on consuming on the way to Forks.

"Heck yes." I said pulling out the brown paper bag filled with my goodies. "We have jujubes, cookie dough bites, skittles the non chocolate ones and warheads."

Edward made a bad face at the last item but remained silent. As children we ate a lot of warheads. Resulting in our taste buds being inflamed and our tongues raw for a week straight. Edward apparently learned his lesson but I didn't. I love warheads.

"You didn't say anything about Hershey." He said pulling onto the freeway.

"Oh yeah and your stinking chocolate with almonds." I huffed.

Evie cooed in the backseat playing with one of her many small toys including the blasted hot pink monkey. She loved the damned thing so much and that drove me crazy. Her hair was spiky, held back with a small black hair band that matched her black onesie with skulls and crossbones all over it. Her small itty bitty black converse sealed the deal and I smiled remembering the day I found them in the shoe store squealing until Edward let me buy them, even though she would grow out of them in no time flat.

"So Alice called me and told me that she had a surprise for me. Would you happen to know what that is?" I asked Edward in between shoveling skittles into his mouth.

"Yes I know. No I am not allowed to tell you. Sorry baby." he said.

"It's alright. I guess I can wait the whole three and a half more hours it's going to take to get there."

"Yep."

After a grueling game of license plates, I spy, and punch buggy no punch back we finally entered Forks city limits. I asked Edward to stop by the diner to see Dolly and he agreed that it was time to finally see our diner duo again.

"Oh no." I groaned looking up at the special marquee on the front of the diner's window.

Apparently today's special was: Congratulations Bella Swan and Edward Cullen on their up and coming nuptials.

"Everyone knows now." Edward laughed.

"Oh give me the baby." Dolly said pushing past a few customers to run over to us and snatch Evie out of my arms.

"Hi Dolly. It's wonderful to see you too." Edward said sarcastically walking over to our usual booth and sitting down.

"Hello Edward. Hello Bella." Dolly greeted quickly before turning her attention to the baby. "And hello miss Evie. How are we doing today? Look at that hair it's so cute. Bella do you really have to dress her so rebellious?"

"Yes, yes I do. It was a gift from Chris and Marnie before we left." I explained. "The shoes though, those are all me."

"Figures. You're going to be wearing those under your wedding dress aren't you?" Dolly joked.

"Yeah right. Alice would never let me." I huffed. "Speaking of whi-"

"Yes I know the surprise. Yes you're going to like it. And yes I'm keeping it from you until you get to the Cullen's house so don't pester me about it." she handed Evie back to me. "I'll get you guys some drinks. God knows what you've been drinking on the way here."

"Edward had Starbucks frapachino in a can. I had wonderful caffeine less cranberry juice." I still remained my strict one cup of coffee a day rule and no other caffeine.

Evie was attached to Dolly's hip the entire time we were at the diner. Customers thought it was cute when Gary came out with a small hat made out of newspaper and placed it on her small head. After eating a quick lunch we made our way over to the Cullen's house to see our family.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked before we arrived.

"Yeah I want to know what my surprise is." I bounced in my seat.

"Since when does B-Swan like surprises?" Edward laughed.

"Since.. .I dunno I just do now." I shrugged.

The Volvo wasn't even in park before the front door flew open and our family filed out in a very quick and impatient manner. I jumped out and opened the backdoor so that they could see the reason behind their impatience was asleep clearly warn out from the hard work she was doing at the diner.

"Shhh, she hasn't had a nap today and she just fell asleep." I scolded.

"Oh okay. Hi baby." My mom said pulling me into a tight hug. "Getting married soon huh?"

The way she worded her question had me a little nervous but I put it aside.

"Yep, I can't wait."

"Bella come over and give me a hug I don't want mud in the wheels of my chair." Rose said.

She looked extremely happy as I made my way over to her and that caused me to be happy as well. She wasn't as upset as I thought she would be about us moving the wedding up and that made me ecstatic.

"Hi Rosie." I leaned down and gave her a big hug.

"Alice is in town picking up something." she said skeptically. "And when she gets back we have a couple of surprises for you."

"Wait? You mean more than one?" I asked stepping away.

"Yep. Shut up it's your wedding time."

The way she said wedding time had me nervous. What would these surprises entail? Why was everyone acting so shifty today? Why wouldn't anyone tell me what was going on?

"Come on let's get inside so you can rest." Esme said after giving me a tight squeeze. "Much to do, much to do."

"What is that supposed to mean Es?" I whispered.

"Don't even try it missy." she chuckled under her breath. "Surprises are meant to be surprises."

"Whatever."

I set Evie in the middle of Edward's bed and piled pillows around her because she tended to roll in her sleep a lot more now. I stood watching her sleep for a couple of minutes before going to the bathroom to wash my face.

I leaned down into the sink and felt two very familiar hands creep around my waist. I rinsed the face soap off and turned around.

"Are you supposed to be my surprise? Because I already got you remember."

"No I just thought that since everyone is being allowed to give you surprises I could as well." Edward whispered huskily his green eyes glimmered with the hidden lust.

"Hmm, what if I don't want the surprise your giving me?" I asked playfully.

"Well you're going to get it weather you want it or not. How about that?" he growled picking me up and setting me on the bathroom counter.

I squealed when my thighs hit the cool granite countertop and for once was glad that I chose to wear a skirt of all days. Edward made quick work of my tank top growling his approval of my lack of bra. Still completely nervous about my lactating breasts, his hands played with my nipples tweaking and pinching causing me to writhe madly against the counter.

"You need to be quiet." he chuckled.

I ignored his teasing and crashed my mouth onto his causing our teeth to clash together. I ran my hands down his shirt unbuttoning it as fast as I could and pushed it off of his shoulders showing off his glorious abs. Hmm. Likable. Yes.

Knowing that we would need to be quick or face an interruption I quickly unbuttoned his pants and shucked them off while he pulled my panties down. Foreplay was a folklore. Edward entered me quickly swallowing my moans as his tongue copied his erection thrusting into my mouth forcefully.

I pulled away panting and leaned back against the mirror to take him deeper. "Oh god Edward." I grunted.

"Shh, baby." he said taking his hands off of my breast and pulling my hips into his with such force the toothpaste and rinsing cup fell off of the counter with a loud crash.

We stilled our movement to make sure the sounds didn't wake Evie up before continuing our rough assault on each other. I held onto Edward's shoulders as he continued to pump into me and screamed in surprise when he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of my left breast causing me to shudder and convulse around him with a violent orgasm.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned coming down from my high.

"I'm right there baby." he panted picking up the pace to find his release. After a few pumps I felt him spill into me. "That was perfect."

"Yes perfect if I wasn't leaning on the damn faucet." I groaned pulling away and checking my back. No doubt there would be a nice bruise there.

"I'm sorry babe." Edward said pulling me to my feet and kissing the tender spot on my back.

"Don't be." I pulled him up and kissed his lips. "So worth it."

We shared a quick laugh as we dressed and checked to see if Evie was still asleep. She hadn't even moved a muscle so I unpacked the baby monitor and hooked it up before we went downstairs to greet everyone.

I wasn't even on the last step before a streak of green flew across the room almost knocking me off my feet.

"OH BELLA I MISSED YOU." Alice screamed in my ear.

"Calm down Evie's sleeping. I missed you too even though we just saw each other four days ago." I laughed.

"I know but so much has happened in the last three days." Alice pulled away. "Are you ready for your surprises?"

"Yes, yes I am." I looked around hoping to find a giant gift wrapped box but instead everyone just smiled at me, including Edward.

"Has anyone told her?" Alice inquired.

"No one has let it slip yet Alice." My dad said chuckling softly to himself.

"Alright. Surprise number one. Edward get out." Alice said simply.

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"He can't see your surprise." she smiled.

"Why?"

"Because it's tradition."

"Alice tell me you didn't buy my wedding dress without me." I huffed sitting down.

"Get out Edward. Emmett and Jasper have something to show you anyways." Alice commanded. "Bella come with me."

Edward gave me the thumbs up sign before heading out back with Jasper, Emmett, and our father's in tow. I followed Alice to Esme and Carlisle's room and was surprised to see a giant dress bag laying elegantly on the bed with a shoe box right beside it.

"Alice I cannot believe you. This is ridiculous. You knew I wanted to go find my own dress." I snapped.

"Just shut up and take your clothes off." I tried to say something but she cut me off. "Shut up and do as I say. If you don't like it then we will find you something else but please just trust me."

"Fine Alice." I stripped down to my panties and bra but Alice told me that the dress wouldn't allow a bra so I took off my bra and started towards the gown bag.

"Ah, no you don't." Alice slapped my hand away. "Put this on."

"Alice I am not putting a blindfold on." I refused walking backwards towards the door to make a quick get away.

"Bella stop being difficult and put the fucking blindfold on. Right now." Alice's face was red with fury and I had no choice.

I put the fucking blind fold on. I followed each of Alice's instructions as she had me step into a soft fabric and pull it up. I held it as she tied the back. I let her guide my feet into a pair of really high really ridiculous shoes and I didn't even have to see them to know they were stilettos.

"Alright I'm not going to put the veil on because that is something sacred. I'm going to lead you down the hall so we can show the girls and I will let you take the blindfold off okay?"

"Alright." I pouted.

I held Alice's hand tightly in mine more for stability then anything. I teetered my way down the hallway and knew that even with vision these shoes were damn near impossible. After a second I stopped Alice and despite her bitching kicked them off.

"Alice I really don't need a broken ankle right now." I growled. "Move it."

A door opened and I heard several gasps and a few sniffles.

"Oh baby you look beautiful." my mother cried from my left.

"It's true Bella." Esme's tearful comment came from the right.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" I asked looking in any and every direction.

"Wait." Alice said.

I could hear her tiny footsteps flit across the room and back.

"Alright…. Now."

I reached behind my head and untied the blasted blindfold and opened my eyes.

"Oh Alice.' I said softly as hot tears trailed down my face.

The dress was exactly how I had described it all those years ago in our igloo. The corset top shined brightly with opal beads across the top. My cleavage was tasteful not trashy. The skirt flared a good three feet around me.

"Did I do good or what?" Alice flitted around me.

"You did awesome. I don't think I want to know how much you paid for it, but you did really good despite the death heels."

"You really don't like them?" she pouted.

"I really really don't like them Alice. Sorry. Hopefully we can find replacements in time."

We still hadn't narrowed down the day of the wedding.

"NO WE DON'T" Alice screamed.

"Why?"

"Go change back into your frumpy jeans and I'll get the boys." she huffed running outside.

I turned to look at Rose, Esme, and my mom. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh nothing. Go get changed Alice wants to give you surprise number two." Rose laughed.

I quickly changed back into my street clothes and found everyone in the living room. Edward opened his arms to me and I fell into them. Everyone had really creepy smiles and I tried to ignore the dread firing up in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay Bella are you ready for surprise two?" Alice bounced and Jasper held her hand to keep her from coming over to me.

"Yes." I said nervously.

"Well say goodnight to Edward." she smiled wickedly.

"Why?" I immediately tensed up.

"Because it's tradition." she beamed.

"Huh?"

"Surprise." Edward whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"You're getting married tomorrow." Alice screeched jumping up and running over to me. "It's already planned. You're going to love it."

"Wait why?" I stood up.

"Edward wanted to do something nice for you. He figured that instead of stressing you out, we would surprise you. Everything you guys agreed on, is happening tomorrow." she explained.

I turned to Edward and saw a proud smile grace his lips.

"You did all of this?" I choked out.

"For you." he nodded.

"For us." I hugged him tightly . "I love you."

"Alright thanks love and all that jazz. Edward get out. It's bad luck." Alice shooed

"We aren't sleeping together tonight." I pouted. It was the first night since we got together that we wouldn't be together.

"Why do you think I cornered you in the bathroom tonight?" Edward chuckled.

"Because you can't resist my rockin hot bod?" I suggested.

"Well that and I wanted to give you something to remember before I leave for the night." he kissed my forehead.

"Edward out. Seriously I'm not kidding." Alice yelled.

"Can I say goodbye to my daughter and the woman I'm going to marrying tomorrow?" he pouted.

"Yes but make it quick we have things to do tonight."

"And so do we little brother." Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed them deviously.

"Emmett Cullen." I started.

"NO STRIPPERS." All of the women in the house said together.

"Aw." Emmett pouted. "You're no fun."

"Emmett come here." Rose said sweetly from her wheel chair.

"Yeah baby? You want a kiss goodnight." he leaned down and puckered up his lips.

"No." she slapped him in the back of his head. "Goodbye Emmett."

Everyone laughed and I heard Evie crying through the baby monitor.

"I'll get her." Edward said running upstairs.

"Come here pretty girl." he cooed over the baby monitor. "I want you to take care of momma tonight. Alright."

"Come on Edward you know we can hear you right." Alice called.

"Yes." Edward said from the top stairs.

"Alright see you guys bright and early." Rose said wheeling over to the door.

Edward kissed me again until Alice forcibly kicked him out of the house.

"Alright. Let the fun begin." she smiled deviously when the car pulled onto the street.

By fun she meant staying up until two in the morning eating junk food and detailing every inch of my body like I was a car. My nails shined with a new French manicure. My eyebrows were plucked to perfection. My legs were waxed after many many tears and cries of pain in the night.

The next morning I woke up to pancakes in bed and a small token that my mother was told to give to me.

"Edward said to give you this." she held out her hand.

A red crayola marker sat in my mother's hand and I smiled.

_Flashback_

_Bella and Edward were in the seventh grade. For the first time ever, they were being separated. Edward to auto shop Bella to home ec. resulting in a couple of their classes getting switched up. After getting caught with a note that they were passing, Bella swore that they would never do it again._

_On top of the detention she received she also was grounded for three days._

_Edward couldn't stand not being able to communicate with Bella during class. Their usual note passing that they had grown accustomed to was cut short because Bella was being watched in the hallways by Mr. Banner the wicked old biology teacher._

_Bella was standing by the water fountain with her Lisa Frank folder open writing furiously on the math sheet she had forgotten to do the night before when Edward hurried over._

"_Here I got you this." he looked up to see Mr. Banner watching Bella like a hawk._

"_You got me a marker?" Bella asked confused as she held the object in her hand._

"_Yep. Enjoy." he smiled and walked to class giving a cocky waive to Mr. Banner._

_Bella sat in Biology trying to overcome the great boredom she found herself in. she pulled out a sheet of paper and decided to doodle using her gift from Edward. Popping the cap with her teeth and putting it on the end of the marker she was perplexed to find that tip of the marker was so dried up it was pink instead of red._

"_That jerk." she mumbled under her breath and pulled the cap off the end to close the marker._

_To her surprise the top of the marker came off revealing the hollowed out marker. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper. Bella looked to make sure Banner wasn't watching before pulling out the paper._

**_Hope you didn't have a blond moment and you found this quickly. I came up with the idea in second period some jocks use markers to pass cigarettes around so I thought we could give it a try. It's our little secret way of communicating now. See yah in lunch. Your secret Edward_**

Blinking back tears, I opened the top of the marker and pulled the piece of paper out.

_I can't wait to marry you today. It's no longer a secret. Love your Edward_

"Come on Bella. We have to get you ready." Alice smiled wickedly.

**Alright so I think it's pretty obvious that the next chapter is going to be the wedding... I've already written it and received it back from V but I have a question for my loyal fans...**

**I wrote the wedding yes, but didn't go all into details of the vows or anything becuase I admit when I read a FF that has a wedding in it I totally skip over that stuff... Should I go in and add that or will it matter???? Please respond to this... YOUR OPINION MATTERS**

**Don't Fuc! With People That Handle Your Food is drawing to a close as soon as I write the final two chapters and I already have an idea for another story in the works and a possible collab so fear not.. ETL is still alive and well until I decide that the lives of Bella, Edward, and Evie are happy enough for me to lay them to rest. But this new story is something completely out of the norm for me, I will let everyone know when I have written enough chapters to start posting them. Put me on your alerts.**

**Hope everyone had a happy Saint Patrick's day... I worked and um, watched Harry Potter on ABC Family even though I have the dvds... Yeah**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review**

**l**

**V**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Hope you guys enjoy the wedding. I did both and put a page break so if you don't want to read the ceremony, you don't have to**

**HAVE FUN!**

Chapter 59 ETL

"Son I have to say that was about the dumbest gift you could give your bride to be on her wedding day." my dad said as we got into Emmett's jeep with the rest of the guys.

"It was my choice. It has sentimental value to both Bella and I. I happen to know that she is going to love it when Renee gives it to her tomorrow morning more than a vase of roses or any jewelry." I put my seat belt on and we pulled off onto the highway.

"What did you get her? Edible panties?" Emmett asked.

"Hey now." Charlie growled from the passenger seat.

"No your dope of a younger brother gave her a marker."

"Like a body paint marker?" Emmett asked his face full of confusion.

"No you idiot, it was just a marker. Crayola bold tip marker." I huffed.

"Oh well yeah that's a pretty stupid gift Edward."

"There's something inside it you fucking idiots." I growled. "Can we drop it now. Now what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, papa here rented us a suite in the good city of Forks' most luxurious inn." Emmett explained. "I packed my Nintendo, and Sega so I figured we could spend some quality time with our old friends, Sonic the hedgehog, and Mario and Luigi."

"Sounds awesome Em." I chuckled sarcastically.

"Well there was mention of a stripper but seeing as three out of five of us are married and Alice and I are together we figured that isn't the way to go." Jasper said. "Also the fact that the father of the bride is present wouldn't go over well."

"True." I smiled knowing all too well that I would never want anything like that for myself.

"Damn straight." Charlie grumbled.

After thinking about how much stress Bella was going through with moving the wedding up I called Alice and asked her to help me make it happen the day after we arrived to Forks. Alice knew how Bella wanted everything so it was no problem with the arrangements. Angela's dad, Father Webber was available for the ceremony, Bella would be pleased to find that out. Everyone that was important to us and invited, willingly dropped everything to be there. Renee and Charlie were going to watch Evie while we were gone. The only thing I had to worry about was the honey moon.

The flights were booked as was the small condo I decided to rent. I was taking Bella to Saint Augustine Florida for our honey moon. The weather would be fantastic and our condo was right along Vilano beach. It wasn't private or anything but the pictures that agent sent me, I'm sure didn't do it justice. I already had the owner stock the kitchen with food so that once Bella and I got there, we could spend the entire week site seeing and enjoying our alone time.

"Are you ready for this little brother? The whole ball and chain thing?" Emmett asked clapping my shoulder roughly as we grabbed our bags from the back of the jeep. The tuxedo's were already in the suite courtesy of Alice Brandon.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." I smiled.

"Alright let's get inside and order a bunch of take out, our other halves would bitch at us for eating any other time." he boomed rushing to the entrance of the inn.

"You don't even look nervous Edward." Jasper laughed.

"Because I'm not. Just excited." I shrugged.

"I was ready to marry Renee the moment I laid eyes on her, but that sure as hell didn't keep me from blowing chunks in the church parking lot the night of our rehearsal dinner. Why aren't you guys having one of those anyway?"

"Because I wanted to surprise Bella with the wedding. She's been so stressed out with the label shutting down, her promotion, getting the record done and the wedding. I figured I would help her out with the only thing I could. Alice and I knew all of Bella's plans we just put them in action."

"That's so sweet." Emmett pretended to cry as Jasper pretended to console him.

"Alright boys stop pestering the groom." dad said holding a takeout menu. "Emmett you can go ahead and set up your game consoles. We are going to order some take out and then head off to bed."

"There will be no sleeping in the suite tonight." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett if I remember clearly you sat up alone all night the night before your wedding. All night just looking at nothing." Jasper laughed.

"Shut up dude I was freaking nervous." Emmett pouted.

"I am going to bed at a normal hour tonight whether you like it or not Em. Not only am I getting married tomorrow I'm going to want to spend as much time with my daughter as I can before Bella and I leave for the week."

"Fine whatever. Why the fuck are you going so far away anyways?"

"Bella and I have wanted to go to Saint Augustine since we were little. I checked it out and the weather is going to be perfect for sight seeing and beach going. And what the fuck are you talking about Em? You and Rose were gone for like two and a half weeks for your honey moon. This week is going to be rough without Evie."

"I know little brother but we are all here to take care of her so don't worry."

"Yeah Edward I promise never to leave the poor thing alone with Emmett." Jasper smiled.

"Thank you." I chuckled.

"Hey." Emmett cried.

The food arrived. I beat the shit out of Emmett at Sonic and headed to sleep while he continued his Mario game with Jasper. Charlie and my father had headed off to bed almost two hours prior after giving me some words of wisdom.

"Son, I know you're not nervous." my dad said patting my shoulder. "I am going to give you the same advice my father gave to me the night before my wedding."

"Sure dad."

"Bella is number one now. She will come first no matter what and you need to remember that." he looked me square in the eye.

"Dad, Bella has been my number one since the day we were born. She has always come first and that will never change. Evie is also my number one as well. Don't worry." I said sincerely.

"Good answer. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning son. We'll go get breakfast before we come back here to get ready. Go to bed, Bella won't want you dead on your feet on your wedding day."

"Alright dad."

"Edward." Charlie mumbled twisting his mustache.

"Charlie." I replied.

"I have no wise wisdom to give you other than I am giving you my baby girl and I want you to take care of her."

"I promise Charlie." I said sincerely.

"I'm serious about this Edward. Just think in about twenty or so years it will be Evie's boyfriend in your position. How does that make you feel?"

"Physically ill at the thought." I answered truthfully.

"Exactly. It doesn't matter how old they are it will always be tough to let them go. And before you say you're not taking her away from me think about it. When she gets hurt or needs anything it won't be daddy she calls for, it will be you." his voice broke. "I'm just saying you hurt her I will kill you. And that's not a threat I promise you. If I ever get a call from her because of you I swear you won't live long after that. Understood?"

"Charlie, if you ever get a call from her I will be waiting. I don't ever want to hurt her and if I do, I deserve anything you give me. Thank you for giving me a second chance with her. I know I hurt her really bad and it will never, ever happen again."

_Would getting down on my hands and knees make him happy? No you will just look desperate. Not sincere? No just desperate._

"Good answer son. Now go get some sleep. And don't worry about Evie ,she will be fine with us for the week. We did this once or twice." he joked.

"Goodnight Charlie."

"Damn dude way to play it cool with the father of the bride man." Jasper said passing me a coke from the mini fridge.

"Thanks but what I said was true."

"I can't believe your getting married. And to Bella for the matter." Emmett breathed. "I mean don't get me wrong ,I love her and you too and after growing up together I wanted nothing more for you two to get together. I guess what I'm trying to say is I sort of thought it would be you guys before Rosie and I."

Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I don't know about you but he just confused the living hell out of me. I think that was supposed to be heartfelt."

"His intentions were good." I chuckled.

"Well I'm going to bed. I got a big day ahead of me, you know walking down the isle, handing over the rings, Keeping this big oaf." Jasper clapped Emmett on the shoulder. "From saying anything when Father Webber asks if anyone has any reason for the happy couple to not get married."

"Hey I would not." Emmett pouted.

"Goodnight. I'm heading to bed as well." I stood up.

"Dude, you guys are pussies I'm staying up. I gotta beat this level." Emmett said.

"Emmett Rose is going to kick your ass if you're walking around like a zombie tomorrow." Jasper laughed as I headed towards my room.

My tuxedo was sitting in the corner of the room hanging from the closet door. I decided that since Bella was going with the traditional gown I would go with a traditional tux. Alice found a tie that was off white saying that it would match Bella's wedding dress. I tried to fight her on it because Bella didn't find a dress when they went out, but Alice told me not to worry about it. Through Jasper I found out that Alice had talked to a local dress maker and together they created the perfect wedding gown for Bella.

I had received the text message while we were in the backyard of my parent's house looking at the decorations my mother had set up for the reception.

**E: I told you she would love it. Who's the wo-man? Alice**

Never would I have pictured my stubborn as hell Bella being okay with someone else picking out her wedding dress but like always she surprised me.

I stripped down to my boxers and an undershirt and slipped under the covers feeling slightly excited for what was to come the following day. There was a knock on the door and Emmett shuffled in.

"Hey little brother."

"I figured you wouldn't be too far behind. How in the hell did you sleep in the hospital room without Rose?" I laughed.

"Shut up. It's your fault I'm afraid of the dark." Emmett growled pulling a pillow off the bed and making a pallet on the floor.

_Flashback:_

_Emmett's sixth birthday party was a success. Esme agreed to allow him to invite ten of his friends over for a camp out in the back yard and he carefully chose his best friends to come over. Carlisle set up a giant two room tent halfway between the woods and the backdoor. _

_Edward begged. Edward pleaded. But his big brother was relentless. None of his cool first grade friends would think it was cool to have his little brother with them during their camp out._

"_I don't want you wetting the bed in front of my friends." Emmett said sternly as he grabbed the rest of the s'mores ingredients and took them outback._

"_But I haven't had an accident in forever." Edward whined running his small hand through his unruly hair, it was still a little wet from his bath._

"_If by forever you mean five days ago then yes. You're still not coming." Emmett clapped as Carlisle started the fire pit so that he and his friends could roast marshmallows without adult supervision. _

"_But." Edward's lip began to quiver. "Daddy Emmett won't let me spend the night in the tent with him."_

"_Edward stop whining god. You're such a baby sometimes." Emmett rolled his eyes and entered the tent._

"_Come on champ don't you think it would be cool to spend the night with your mom and me? We can roast our own marshmallows and watch those Land Before Time movies you like so much."_

"_No I want to have a sleep over like Emmett." Edward's tiny face scrunched up as tears poured out of his bright green eyes._

"_Honey Emmett is getting older, he has to have friends of his own just like you have Bella." Esme said sitting down at the bottom step and opening her arms to him._

"_Can Bella come over then? So I can have a camp out?" he sniffled into his mothers neck._

"_Well you will have to call and ask Auntie Renee." Esme chuckled._

"_Alright where is the phone. Will you help me dial the number?" Edward jumped up and wiped his eyes. _

_No matter how nice his best friend Bella was, she would never stop teasing him if she knew he was crying like a baby._

"_Alright let's go."_

_Twenty minutes later Carlisle was helping Edward set up his Power Rangers pup tent in the living room. Edward decided that since Emmett wouldn't allow him to join in his friends outdoor games, that he and Bella would have their own fun inside. He demanded that Carlisle set up the pup tent with the opening facing the giant television so that they could watch all the TV they wanted while pretending to be in the outdoors. _

"_Your mom is going to be back in a few minutes with the pizza and Bella, why don't you go pick out some movies and we'll get you set up with some drinks and snacks?" Carlisle offered._

"_Sure." Edward ran to the movie closet and picked out some of his favorites and some of Bella's favorites. "We aren't even going to sleep tonight. We are going to stay up until momma wakes up and makes pancakes." he explained excitedly._

"_Alright then we better make sure that you two are comfy." Carlisle chuckled._

_A few minutes later Edward heard his mother's car pull into the garage and he ran outside to greet his best friend. _

_Bella got out of the car awkwardly with the help of Esme. She had recently had an accident during play time at school and ended up with a broken wrist. Her blue cast was bulky and itchy and her arm bothered her so much that she wasn't able to play wrestling and ninjas with Edward lately. _

_Bella wasn't like other girls Edward knew. Instead of playing house she liked to play cops and robbers. She hated Barbie's but loved her stretch Armstrong that Edward had given to her for Christmas._

"_Edward." she smiled. "I can't wait to camp out." _

"_Me neither." he trailed off telling her all of the things they would be doing for the night when the doorbell rang._

"_That must be Emmett's guests." Esme said leaving the dynamic duo alone in the living room so they could pick what movie they wanted to watch first._

"_Your mom told me what happened with Emmett. He wasn't being nice to you." Bella said softly._

"_Yeah he's a butthead. I'm glad you could come though we are going to have so much fun." Edward hugged her tightly making sure not to bump her arm too much._

"_Oh look at that. The babies are going to be together inside while the men have more fun outside." Stefan one of Emmett's first grade friends laughed._

"_Shut up." Bella stood proud pulling out of Edward's small embrace. "You just a bully and you know what. The Forks werewolves are going to come get you all tonight."_

"_Werewolves don't exist, stupid baby."_

_Edward watched Bella's bottom lip begin to quiver but she stood proud. "Well my dad is the chief of police and he has seen them. He told me that they eat people that stay close to the woods. They really like to eat bullies too."_

"_Bella just stop." Emmett laughed nervously. "Come on guy let's go roast marshmallows."_

_Edward waited until the last big kid had exited the house before turning to Bella. "What was that about?"_

"_I have a plan." Bella smiled wickedly._

"_What is it?"_

_Bella crooked her finger calling Edward too come closer they huddled together outside of the tent in the living room._

_A little while later Edward and Bella sat watching Peter Pan waiting to hear Esme tell the boys outside goodnight. They had already gotten their supplies ready while Edward's parents were feeding Emmett and his friends. Every now and then while watching Wendy and Peter toil around in Neverland, the two would share a devious smile before turning back to the movie. _

_Carlisle and Esme were none the wiser. At half past eleven Esme hooked up the extension cord that lit the path to the house just in case of the party goers had to use the restroom and said goodnight to the boys. _

_Edward and Bella waited until his parent's had been in their room for a while and their light went off before grabbing the bag under the stairs and stepping outside. The boys were telling ghost stories and Bella snickered to Edward that it was perfect. _

_Emmett was huddled up in his sleeping bag trying to block out the story Alistair, a boy a grade higher than him was telling about a group of boys that get murdered one by one on a night just like this one. He was too proud to ask him to stop because he didn't want to be made fun of for being soft. So instead he tried to think about the awesome fishing rod Uncle Charlie had given him with the promise of a guy's day of fishing next weekend. _

_Just as Alistair was getting to the suspense the row of lights that Esme had hung up leading to the house went off and every one gasped and went quiet. Emmett stood up on shaky legs wanting to call out for his mother and father but didn't._

"_What's going on?" Stefan asked nervously._

"_Maybe it's the Lapush werewolves." James said._

"_Shu-" Emmett was cut off by howling._

_It was coming from the woods._

"_Shh, if we're quiet they will go away." Emmett said nervously._

_The howling got closer. In the shadows they could see something giant coming towards them. It's long hand reached out and scraped across the front of the tent. Simultaneously all eleven boys screamed bloody murder and scrambled to get out of the tent. _

_Bella and Edward stood behind the tent laughing and guffawing until Carlisle found them tears running down their faces and holding their stomachs from laughing pains. They were in trouble and not allowed to hang out for two days, but Emmett wetting the bed the next night was worth every bit of trouble they were in._

"Yeah Bella and I never apologized for that." I chuckled in the dark.

"I'm waiting."

"Nope. We never planned on it either."

"You suck."

"Go to sleep I'm getting married tomorrow." I turned over and fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to Emmett's laughter.

"Dude your hugging your pillow like you're going to start humping it any second." he guffawed.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey now no way to speak to anyone on your wedding day." Jasper chided. "Get up, Charlie and Carlisle are waiting for us to go to breakfast. We have to be at the church in three hours so let's hustle."

"Alright." I jumped up not worrying about showering.

After a quick breakfast and a thorough shower, I was tying my tie. This was it. I was getting married.

The limo was meeting us in a few minutes. The guys left me alone for a little while for some privacy a little bit of reflection. I pulled out the wedding band I bought to give to Bella and smiled.

"That isn't going to wear off for some time to come." my dad smiled from the doorway. "That smile."

"Hopefully not." I breathed putting it back in the box and placing it in my front pocket. "Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Oh." I blushed.

"I'm kidding son. Let's go get you married."

Jasper and Emmett joked the entire ride to the church but it fell on deaf ears. Charlie had already left before us so that he could meet Bella and spend some time with her. The church came into view and my heart fell into my stomach.

It was a blur of instructions. Alice freaking out because Emmett's tie was a little wrinkled. All of our guests had no problem getting situated in the pews.

Jasper stood next to me at the altar and Emmett next to him. As Alice walked down the isle in her ice blue dress everyone gasped when they noticed that Rose and Evie were coming up behind her smiling brightly as she walked.

It was a little slow, but no one cared.

After she decided to surprise Bella by walking down the isle, her doctor fought with her until they came up with the compromise that she would have to wear flat shoes and use her walker. I don't think the doctor knew that Rose's version of the walker was Evie's stroller.

My baby girl was dolled up in an ice blue dress, just a miniature version of the ones that both Rose and Alice were wearing.

The wedding march began. I could hear my mother and Renee crying to each other in happiness. The doors opened at the back of the church and I exhaled a sigh.

There she was, on her father's arm. My best friend since birth. My other half. The girl that shared peanut butter sandwiches with me that held my hand when I lost my grandmother. My Bella. It felt like just yesterday we were walking into kindergarten together. Hours ago she told me she was pregnant. Minutes ago she gave birth to our baby. Seconds ago she said yes when I asked her to marry me.

Her dress did match my tie. Cream against her skin, her hair was up in a bunch of twists that held up her veil covering her beautiful face.

Reverend Webber began. "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

"Her mother and I do." Charlie choked out, his eyes brimming with tears.

He lifted Bella's veil up and kissed her cheek.

"I love you kiddo."

"I love you too daddy." she cried.

He placed her hand in mine and gave them both a squeeze before sitting down with Renee and my parents.

Bella looked me straight in the eye. "Hi." she whispered.

"Hi." I squeezed her hand.

I stared into her shimmering brown doe eyes and just like every other time, I felt at home.

"Dearly beloved….." Reverend Webber began while Bella played with my fingers.

**______________________________________________page break if you don't want to read the ceremony____________________________**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Bella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; therefore- is not by any- to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly- but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their piece." Reverend Webber recited waiting for the moment of pause.

Rose gave Emmett the death glare and out of the corner of my eye I could see him pouting.

"Bella it's under my understanding that you chose a reading from Margery Williams' "The Velveteen Rabbit. Is that correct."

Bella gasped and looked at me questioningly. I had found the poem bookmarked on her computer and made sure that Alice added it into the wedding. She nodded as tears fell down her eyes.

Reverend Webber cleared his throat.

"What is REAL?" asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. "Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?"

"Real isn't how you are made." said the Skin Horse. "It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real."

"Does it hurt?" asked the Rabbit.

"Sometimes," said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. "When you are Real you don't mind being hurt."

"Does it happen all at once, like being wound up," he asked, "or bit by bit?"

"It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. "You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.

Bella, you have your wedding vows?"

"Yes." Bella smiled but didn't break the constant eye contact with me.

"Edward, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in the highest regard. These things I give to you today and all the days of our life." her voice broke at the end.

Evie squealed happily from her perch on Rose's lap but I couldn't look away from Bella.

"Edward." Reverend Webber gestured for me to go.

"Bella, I love you with everything in me. You are and have always been my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage even though you already had me in every sense of the word. I promise to encourage each and everything you do, I promise to inspire you to be the best person you can be-" My voice cracked but I kept going, Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I promise to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you, in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and especially when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you even more than I do now, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

'I love you.' Bella mouthed.

'I love you too.' I replied back.

"That was very beautiful kids." Reverend Webber commented before clearing his throat.

"Bella do you have Edward's ring?"

"Um,"

"It's right here." Alice whispered softly handing over the traditional bands we had picked out together.

"Repeat after me please Bella.

**____________________________________Continue reading if you skipped the ceremony_______________________________________**

"I, Bella Swan give you Edward Cullen this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Bella cried as she slipped the ring on my left hand where it would stay for the rest of my life.

"Edward."

"I, Edward Cullen give you Bella Swan this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." I pushed the ring onto her finger and kissed it.

"Alright, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward you may now kiss your bride."

Our small group of guests stood up clapping.

I lifted the veil above my angel's head and placed both of my hands on either side of her face, bringing her closer. Our first kiss as a married couple was almost like our first kiss ever. It was sweet, filled with love and a little salty from our tears combined.

We ran out of the wedding being pelted with the traditional rice as we got into the limo.

"I love you Mr. Cullen." Bella said kissing my neck.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

**If you read the ceremony: I decided to go with the Velveteen Rabbit because I love that story, and I found it neccesary. After searching I found that it was appropriate for a wedding reading so Yep. It's mine, well not really**

**If you didn't: I hope that it didn't confuse you too much.**

**Happy Friday, this is the last prewritten chapter I have so I have no idea if I will be able to keep my weekly updates going. I apologise if I don't update on Friday next week. I am working on this and my new story.**

**XOXO Ashley**


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Alright so I know I said I wasn't going to have a chapter... but I wrote it yesterday and thanks to the amazing Beta extraordinaire V I have the chapter ready for your reading.**

**LEMON WARNING: umm It took me time to write it because I am paranoid about getting reported.. has anyone heard of any more people getting reported??? Because I'm am scared...**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 60 ETL:

BPOV:

"Alright so before we send our best friends off too their lovely honeymoon for the week I have something to say." Alice stood up on her chair and clanged her fork against her champagne flute. "Thank you for coming everyone. We are about to be saying goodbye to Bella and Edward for a week so I just wanted to do one last speech."

So far Emmett, Jasper, Chris, Angela and Rose had managed to embarrass the living shit out of both Edward and myself. We sat at the head table surrounded by smaller tables where our friends and everyone that wasn't part of the wedding party sat. Evie sat on my lap in her tiny dress pulling on my curls as she tried to stand on her own.

Both Edward and I were trying to spend the most of our time with her before we left. Edward informed me after we got into the limo to head back to the Cullen's for the reception that we were going to Florida for our honey moon. Despite the fact that I was almost allergic to the sun and no doubt would fry without SPF 5000, I was excited.

"What are you smiling about Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I leaned into him. "Just about the honeymoon. Alone." I kissed his neck. "For a week."

"Hmm, I guess that gives you a good enough reason to smile." He kissed my lips.

"Well can you save that for the honeymoon?" Alice fumed tapping her tiny foot on her chair in impatience.

"Sorry Alice." I blushed pulling away from Edward and turning Evie around so she could see her Auntie Alice.

"As I was saying. I remember it like it was yesterday." She got a far far away look in her eyes and I sat back. "Bella and Edward were friends long before I moved to Forks with my family, but they took me under their wings and we became three. In the words of Carlisle Cullen the dynamic duo got their third musketeer." Everyone laughed. "I have to say that even when we were younger there was always the feeling that I was missing out on something that these two shared. Sometimes they would almost talk silently like twins do. As a kid I thought they were just fucking weird."

"Language." Edward and I warned together.

"See what I mean? It's crazy." Everyone laughed.

"Anyways, I always knew they would end up together and I can't be anymore happier for them than I am right now. They have their cutie pie Evie Elizabeth and I can't wait for them to add to their brood." Alice hopped down off of her chair and walked over to me. "Bella you're my best friend but so is Edward so instead of giving death and bodily harm threats, please just take care of each other." She started crying so I stood up and we squeezed Evie in between us. "Alright, enough of this mushy mush stuff." Everyone laughed.

"Our bride and groom have yet to dance their first song as a couple. So get up you two."

I turned red as I stood up and passed my daughter over to Rose. "Edward I didn't come up with a song." I panicked.

"I know baby. I did." He grabbed my hand and led me into the middle of the dance floor that Esme had created in the backyard. If I looked hard enough I could see the trail that led to our fruit salad clearing and I smiled.

"It better not be baby got back." I joked.

"Of course not. It's the thong song." Edward chuckled kissing my lips softly as the music started.

_Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown;  
I set out to get you with a fine-tooth comb;  
I was soft inside;  
There was something going on._

I leaned my head against Edward's chest as Islands in the stream covered by The Constantines and Feist**(AN: Check this out on Youtube while your reading... the song is way to sweet and I thought it fit them perfectly)** played from the speakers around the dance floor.

_You do something to me that I can't explain;  
Hold me closer and I feel no pain,  
Every beat of my heart;  
We've got something going on._

"I love you Bella. So damn much." Edward whispered as he twirled me slowly around the dance floor.

_Tender love is blind; it requires a dedication;  
All this love we feel needs no conversation;  
We can ride it together, uh-uh,  
Making love with each other, uh-uh._

"I love you too baby." I whispered kissing his lips softly.

_Islands in the stream that is what we are,  
No one in-between; how can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world,  
And we rely on each other, uh-uh,  
From one lover to another, uh-uh. _

_I can't live without you if the love was gone;  
Everything is nothing if you've got no one,  
And you did walk in the night,  
Slowly losing sight of the real thing. _

_But that won't happen to us, and we've got no doubt;  
Too deep in love and we've got no way out,  
And the message is clear:  
This could be the year for the real thing. _

_No more will you cry, baby, I will hurt you never;  
We start and end as one, in love forever;  
We can ride it together, uh-uh,  
Making love with each other, uh-uh. _

_Islands in the stream that is what we are,  
No one in-between; how can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world,  
And we rely on each other, uh-uh,  
From one lover to another, uh-uh. _

_Sail away. _

_Oh, come sail away with me. _

_Islands in the stream that is what we are,  
No one in-between; how can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world,  
And we rely on each other, uh-uh,  
From one lover to another, uh-uh. _

_Islands in the stream that is what we are,  
No one in-between; how can we be wrong?  
Sail away with me to another world,  
And we rely on each other, uh-uh,  
From one lover to another, uh-uh._

We pulled apart and I realized that outside of our own little world everyone had gotten up to dance as well.

"That was perfect Edward. Really." I choked out.

"Don't cry baby. I chose it for you." He chuckled.

We danced with our family and friends. We even had a cute father daughter dance in which I danced with my dad and Edward cradled Evie sweetly as he swayed.

My dad kept whispering how proud he was of me and I could tell he was going to cry soon.

"I love you daddy."

"You too baby girl." He kissed my cheek. "No go get your husband."

He choked on the last word and turned red before turning and walking back over to my mother. I watched them dance stiffly in the corner of the dance floor for a few second before I felt someone wrap their arm around my middle and a tiny hand braid in my curls and tug softly.

"Is someone trying to get mommy's attention?" I turned around and kissed Evie's tiny giggling mouth.

"Are you about ready to say goodbye to everyone? We have an itinerary to follow." Edward asked.

"Yep, I just have to go change." I kissed his chin and took Evie from him so I could spend a couple of more minutes with her.

A bunch of the female party attendants followed me into the house but I didn't mind.

"Bella you look so beautiful." Angela cried as she hugged me.

"I can't believe he chose such a romantic song for you." Rose said.

"Hurry up Bella we have to get you changed quickly." Alice said pulling me away.

"I C-CANT BELIEVE MY BABY IS MARRIED!" my mother cried as Alice slid the door shut and took Evie from me.

"Alright we have like a minute to get you out of that and into this." She pulled a dress bag out from the closet and unzipped it.

A simple blue strapless summer dress that would be far too cold for Forks but perfect for Florida. The bottom half had white lace and it looked very comfortable. It sort of surprised me seeing as Alice had picked it out.

"And you have a jacket to wear over it until you get to Florida." She said pulling at a white pea coat.

"Thanks Alice."

She quickly unbuttoned my dress and helped me into my traveling outfit. Completing the look with a clip to hold my hair up during the flight and a pair of white ballet flats before dragging me back downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the foot of the stairs as we made our descend, but my eyes were only for Edward.

"You look beautiful baby." He said taking my hand.

"Thanks." I blushed.

After hugging everyone good bye, reassuring my mother that I was still her baby girl and kissing our daughter we headed out to the limo that Marnie and Chris had rented for our wedding present. We were halfway down the driveway when the shower of birdseed began causing us to run to our destination.

*******************************Florida****************************

The cabin that Edward rented for the week was absolutely perfect and beautiful. We had our own private dock that led straight to Vilano Beach from the back door and a small rent a car to our disposal, not that we were planning on going anywhere for the first couple of days.

I tried to carry my bags inside but Edward stopped insisting on carrying me over the threshold. The bags were quickly forgotten on the porch of the cabin. I don't even know the color of the living room or if there was even a kitchen. I could tell you that the master bedroom consisted of a giant bed with gold bedding, two matching nightstands and a view of the beach.

"I can't believe your mine now." He whispered as he laid me on the bed.

"I've always been yours Edward." I said pulling him by his tie up to me. "Take me." I ordered bucking my hips into his.

"Wow, slow down." He pulled away.

"Why? We're alone, and we have nothing to do but each other." I explained coyly.

"Uh huh but we have all week to be together. Let's go swimming." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Are you friggin kidding me?" I sat up resting on my arms.

"No."

"Come on Edward." I pulled him back to the bed. "I want you."

"I don't feel like it. You married me can't that be enough?" Edward joked.

"I married you ,can't you just do the husbandly duties and do me now?" I growled.

"Must you be so demanding?"

"Fuck yes." I kissed him roughly as I unbuttoned his dress shirt, a few of them popping off in my haste.

"You're so impatient; you act as if we didn't have each other just yesterday." Edward chuckled as he unzipped my dress from the side.

"It feels like forever baby." I said pulling his belt off and tossing it to the floor before going back for his pants. "I slept so badly last night the only thing that helped me was having Evie there."

"I didn't even have that baby." Edward had managed to take all of my clothes off except for my panties at this point but still had his pants and boxers on. "I had to sleep with my big brother."

"You defiantly got the short end of the stick." I giggled. "But this is a little unfair. I'm practically nude and you still have your pants on."

"Pay back baby." Edward chuckled swooping down and taking a nipple in his mouth and biting down.

"Ahhh." I moaned pressing my chest into his face and holding his head to me.

Edward let go of my nipple and kissed his way down to my belly button, where he dipped his tongue in and traveled to the top of my panties.

"I like the white." He whispered huskily. "But they have to go."

I moaned loudly as he twirled his thumbs into the sides of my wedding undergarments and ripped them from my body before staring at my throbbing core.

"You waxed." He stated kissing my belly button one more time before settling between my wide spread legs.

"For you." I panted as his fingers played with my lower lips dipping in occasionally just to retreat just as quickly.

"I like it." He said lowering his head and sucking my clit into his mouth at the same time he inserted two long fingers inside me.

I cried out as he began pumping into me without mercy as his mouth created a vacuum suction on button. I was writhing around until I felt the coil begin to tighten in my lower abdomen. I attempted to pull Edward up but he refused as he continued his assault on my nether regions.

I had my hands in his hair as I pulled, he just continued to suck and pump into me moaning louder the harder I pulled his hair.

I was close to the edge but refused to come without him. "Edward… please." I begged panting loudly.

"Just let go baby." He said against my heated flesh before returning back to my clit.

"I don't want to." I gasped as he twirled his fingers inside me trying to find my spot. "Edward." I pleaded but he was relentless.

I came loudly and roughly against his face and hand practically bawling his name.

"See. Was the so hard?" he asked kissing his way back up my body. "I like to pleasure you."

"Yeah." I panted gripping his shoulders. "But I wanted to cum with you not for you."

"Oh but baby." He kissed my nose. "I'm just getting started."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and bucked my hips against his.

"Damn, still so impatient." Edward chuckled.

"Will you shu-" I was cut off by him thrusting into me almost violently. "EDWARD!" I screamed already contracting around him.

"I love you baby." He grunted pumping into me.

Sweat was rolling off of him and onto me as I came for a second time in an hour calling his name. He moaned as he flipped us around so that I was on top, sitting up somewhat against the head board of the giant bed.

"I love you too." I moaned kissing him passionately as I ground my hips into his and began moving on top of him.

I could feel my climax coming quickly and begged Edward to touch me. He pressed his thumb against my clit and I cried into his mouth as he exploded inside me. I slowed my movements milking him until we were both spent gasping for air and falling asleep.

"Best married sex… ever." I said before succumbing to darkness.

"We haven't even started baby. We have forever."

**probably not my best work but whatever.. Hope you liked it.. I'll be skipping a little ahead because the honey moon only needs one chappy**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**review**

**l**

**for the love**

**of **

**peen**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Sorry this is late... a week late to be more precise. Writing is sort of slow because life is getting in the way.**

**Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 61 ETL

EPOV:

Bella and I had been celebrating our honey moon for five days when she surprised the hell out of me.

"Edward." She exclaimed sitting up in the bed like it was on fire pulling me out of my exhausted slumber.

"What?" I asked jumping up.

"I want to go out today." She pouted.

"Jesus Christ Bella. I thought there was something wrong." I controlled my breathing and rested against the pillows.

"There is something wrong. We've been on our honeymoon for five days now and we haven't gone anywhere except the grocery store and even that turned into sex." She said sadly.

I remembered the day after we arrived to Saint Augustine fondly. Bella and I had woken up extremely famished from our nightly celebratory sex and decided to go to the grocery store.

_Flashback:_

"_Do you even know where you're going Edward?" Bella asked as I turned down yet another road that lead to nowhere._

"_Yep. Just wait for it….. here we are." I pumped my fist in the air true Emmett style as we pulled into the small grocery store._

_Bella waited in the passenger seat of the rental car like I told her and I jumped out to open her door for her._

"_You know you don't have to do that anymore right?" she giggled. _

"_How come?" I asked taking her hand in mine as we grabbed a cart and headed inside._

"_Because I married you already, you don't have to woo me." she shrugged. _

"_Well let me tell you this babe." I smacked her ass playfully. "There will be plenty of wooing to come. Just because I put a ring on your finger and changed your last name doesn't mean I will turn into some hick without manners."_

"_Edward." Bella blushed looking around the store to see if anyone saw what had transpired. _

"_Huh?" _

"_You better stop before I attack you and our second day as husband and wife are spent in a Saint Augustine jail cell." She laughed. _

"_Well we better hurry and get this over with before we both get arrested." I offered. "Because I would like nothing more than for you to attack me."_

_I leaned down and licked the shell of her ear earning a low moan. "Edward." She gasped._

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_Can't we just eat out?" Bella started putting the cart back. "I mean it is our honeymoon. Why should we have to cook?"_

_I grabbed her waist. "I don't want to go out tonight. I plan to eat out… but not at a restaurant." I said coyly. _

"_Edward Cullen." Bella blushed._

"_Isabella Cullen." I mocked._

"_You're in trouble mister." She smacked my chest and grabbed a cart before running through the store like a mad woman throwing odds and ends into it without even looking or caring about the price._

_We were out of the self check out in less than five minutes and in the car. _

"_You better drive fast Edward." Bella said as she threw the last bag of groceries into the hatchback of the rental._

"_You don't have to tell me twice baby." I said opening her door and running over to the driver's side somewhat awkwardly, my erection pressed tightly against the swim shorts I had thrown on._

_We were almost back to the cabin when Bella told me to pull over._

"_Why?" I asked pulling onto the shoulder of the otherwise deserted road._

"_Because I can't wait." She said climbing over the console and into my lap._

"Hey that was all your fault." I chuckled remembering how she had been so impatient, she ripped the top of her dress in her haste to get it off.

I ended up walking into the cabin shirtless because she didn't want anyone to see her despite my argument that the neighbors weren't close enough to see anything.

"Well I want to go to the beach or something today."

"We can go to Saint George street and shop." I offered.

"Alright." Bella said excitedly as she jumped up. "I'm going to shower you can have it after me."

"Why don't we shower together?" I pouted.

"Because we leave the morning after tomorrow and I would like to do something somewhat productive while we are here." She explained with her hand on her hip. If she were clothed I might have argued with her but seeing as we both hadn't dressed in the past four days I nodded my head and watched her walk into the bathroom.

Saint Augustine was beautiful and not something we had ever really encountered before. The sun beat down on harshly and I stopped at the first tourist shop on Saint George street and spent thirty five dollars on two pairs of sunglasses and some SPF 40 for us so that we wouldn't spend the remainder of our honeymoon laying in the bathtub with sun poisoning.

The entire street seemed to remain a wonderful recreation of the early Saint Augustine. We bought souvenirs for everyone and a few wonderful gifts for Evie. We called at least twice a day together to talk to her and even though she couldn't understand what we were saying, hearing her coo made us miss her even more. Charlie and Renee had taken her to the La Push reservoir to meet up with one of Charlie's old college roommates Billy Black and she made a friend in Billy's one year old granddaughter Claire.

After a quick lunch at a small café Bella and I decided to go to Potter's wax museum to see what they had to offer. We watched one of the curators work on the latest statue for a few minutes before heading inside and taking pictures with the various almost lifelike celebrities.

After getting a hilarious picture of Bella 'beating' Tiger Woods with his own golf club, her sitting and having a serious conversation with numerous previous presidents of the united states and playing 'wands' with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger, and Dobby the house elf we watched the young Michael Jackson perform thriller in a graveyard. Bella's favorite was taking pictures with John Travolta dressed up as Danny Zukko, she pulled a brush out of her purse and sang rather loudly earning curious looks from the other visitors to the museum.

Upon leaving the museum I wanted to buy a few of the miniature wax figurines of animals but Bella argued seeing as we had a few other shops to hit and that they would melt out in the heat. Instead I bought a glass figurine small enough to hold in her purse and we headed back to the shops. Bella refused to go into the old fortune teller's shop stating that she didn't believe in it and that she was happy with the unknown.

We visited an old time pharmacy and turned down offers for scented herbs After hours of walking down the streets, we sat outside a small icecream shop enjoying our treats and listening to an old street performer play on his contraption of bells and whistles. It sounded a bit like bag pipes and it was genuinely beautiful. On the way out Bella stopped to drop a few dollars into the small top hat that sat in front of the instrument. The man stopped playing his music and talked with her for a few minutes before handing her a small square and returning back to his playing.

Bella smiled and dropped a couple more dollars into the hat before walking back to me.

"What did you get?" I asked trying to figure out what the old man had given her.

"This is a burned cd of all of his playing." She showed me a blank cd. "Funny when I mentioned that I worked for a music label he refused to give me his name stating that only played for himself and anyone that visited the street. I told him that we had a baby girl waiting at home for us and he gave me the cd for a honeymoon gift… but it's for Evie. He said it would calm her."

"Oh, that's nice." I grabbed Bella's hand and headed back to the car. "Are you ready to lay out and enjoy the sun?"

"Oh yeah. I can't believe we haven't even visited the beach yet." She replied glumly.

"Hey it's not my fault you're insatiable." I chuckled.

"Me? Insatiable? Pssh. Your friggin crazy." She argued.

We stopped by a Mexican store and bought some Sangriabefore heading back to the cabin and changing into our bathing suits. My simple hunter green board shorts had nothing on Bella's navy blue bikini with small hot pink skulls with little bows on it. It barely covered her ass and her breasts were carried nicely because of her breast feeding Evie.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked throwing two fluffy beach towels over her shoulder and grabbing the sunblock.

"Yep, let me grab the wine and a couple of glasses." I kissed her softly before heading to the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses and the bottle of wine out of the freezer.

After popping the cork I grabbed the glasses and a bucket of ice before meeting her on the back deck. Her hair billowing in the soft wind of the surf had me wanting to forgo the plans to lay around the beach and go back inside so that I could worship her body.

"Don't even think about it Cullen." She smirked.

"Think about what?" I asked feigning innocence.

"We are going to lay around the beach and keep it completely innocent, practically PG thirteen if you will. Don't even think about trying to get me to go back into that house with you." She said.

"Well for one, you can't call me Cullen anymore because you yourself are in fact a Cullen now." I grabbed her arm and pulled her too me. "And, I can't wait to lay around the beach with you. I can't believe your perverted mind even thought that I wanted to go back into the house. You're seriously a horn ball."

"Whatever, stop trying to act so innocent. I can feel." She pressed her stomach against my erection. "You're a little too excited to go hang around the beach."

"Uh huh." I kissed her lips. "Let's go."

We relaxed on our towels together as children played in the shallow water and teenagers surfed in the outer waters. I joked with Bella that we should have taken lessons but she refused to go farther than the sand bar because of sharks.

"Shark attacks are like one in a thousand Bella." I chuckled.

"Yeah but I don't want to be that one." She fought. "I'm not going further."

We settled back on our towels and enjoyed the blood wine. It had been the first time I had drank since all that time ago. I wanted to celebrate with Bella so I decided that a little wine wouldn't hurt. The entire bottle was drank on two almost empty stomachs and both Bella and I woke up the next morning feeling less than a hundred percent.

"Ugh, that's it I'm never drinking again." Bella whined.

"Yep, this just goes to show that my glory days are over." I moaned putting the pillow back over my head to block the sunlight.

The last official day of our honeymoon was wasted laying around the house and eating the fried food we managed to get up and cook well after noon. We enjoyed our time together laying on the couch and watching the movies on television.

That night we called to speak with the family agreeing to meet at my parent's house where we would stay the night. Both Bella and I were immensely excited to see Evie and Bella made me promise that we wouldn't leave for so long ever again without taking her with us.

"I promise." I said as we packed away the last of our belongings into the suitcases only leaving out what we planned on wearing home.

"I mean it Edward. As fun as this was, I can't stand being away from her like this." Bella sighed sitting on the bed and toying with one of Evie's baby blankets that she had brought with her.

"I know baby. I miss her too." I kissed the top of her head.

"Who would of thunk, the two of us talking about how we never want to be away from our kid while on our honeymoon." She laughed tiredly.

"Yep, I wouldn't have it any other way though." I yawned. "We are even pulling off the old married couple already. Going to bed at." I looked at my watch. "Nine twenty at night."

"Well we have an early flight and we were hung over." Bella giggled. "And we have had an extremely productive week."

"True." I laughed.

We exited the plane in Seattle around five in the afternoon before rushing to baggage claim and practically running to the car port. Bella was jumpy the entire drive back to Forks, mumbling the whole way about how we should have had her parents meet us in Seattle with the baby.

Turning into the driveway Bella was out of the car and halfway up the walkway before I could put the car in park and pull the keys out of the ignition. The door flew open and I heard Bella's cries as she grabbed our daughter out of Rose's hands and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh baby momma missed you so much." She cooed. "Let's go see daddy."

**So how did you like my tour through Saint Augustine???? I love living here despite the heat.. it's awesome**

**I know that the chapter is short but I decided to go with shorter chapters for hopefully quicker updates?**

**I am currently writing chapter 13 of the new story (still unnamed but yeah)**

**Go check out the poll on my profile please. It has to do with the life of ETL and it's really important**

**See you next Friday hopefully**

**XOXO Ashley**

**oh can't forget the peen shaped arrow**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Sorry it's late... RL has kicked my butt pretty much this past couple of weeks. I hope everyone is happy with this :)**

Chapter sixty two of ETL

BPOV:

It's hard to believe that over three years had passed since our honey moon. But time passes quickly when you're enjoying it.

Rock Gods' business picked up quickly after our grand reopening and less than three months' later I hosted my first official charitable concert. Bree Tanner was a god send in the form of a short spunky ball of fire that was chosen to be my secretary. She knew what I wanted before I did and had it ready with a smile on her face every morning. She also fell in love with Evie and didn't mind one bit that my toddler was running around reeking havoc on anything and everything she could get her hands on.

I found myself sitting in the same spot that I had a couple of months after Evie's first birthday with my two best friends. Rose had been given a clean bill of health by her doctor and we all chipped in to send her and Emmett on a second honeymoon. Knowing that they wanted to start trying for a family quickly. They were gone for a total of four weeks.

Rose is the one that started the silly tradition.

_Flash back._

_The day after Rose and Emmett returned from their second honeymoon._

_She hadn't experienced morning sickness or any other signs that she was with child but still wanted to take a pregnancy test to find out. I had been over at Alice's during one of my off days since being back at the label when Rose walked in with a small paper bag producing not one, not two but three early response pregnancy tests._

_Alice and I had joked that one would do the job until Rose smiled wickedly and thrust the other two into our hands before whipping down the hallway and into the small bathroom. Twenty minutes later we sat huddled together in the small bathroom, Alice and I knowing that ours were going to be negative and Rose fidgeting and hoping for that glorious positive sign. Alice had been the last one to take her test so we set the timer for three minutes after that and waited until the beeper went off._

_As soon as it did, Rose stood up and scrambled as she grabbed the tiny stick in her shaky hand._

"_I can't do it. Bella tell me what it says." She cried thrusting the stick at me._

"_Ew get it away Rose. You pissed on that." I jumped away from her. "Don't you want to be the first to know?"_

"_Alright." She sighed closing her eyes and saying a quick prayer before taking a look. Her face fell. "Negative."_

"_Negative." I said looking down at mine._

"_Negative." Alice beamed._

"_Well girls. Until next month." Rose smiled sadly as she grabbed the paper bag and discarded our used pregnancy tests._

It's hard to believe that as years had passed we kept at it. Every month like clockwork we met at Alice and Jasper's small cottage and huddled together in the bathroom staring at the small sticks. Alice and I were doing it just to humor Rose but after a year of clear negatives, her hope was dying.

She and Emmett went to a fertility specialist and he couldn't find the reason behind them not being able to conceive and told them to just keep trying. Rose had tried all the wives tales down to standing on her head after intercourse but still every month it was the same. Alice and I had to watch our closest friend smile sadly as she wrapped the three negative pregnancy tests in the paper bag and carry them out to the garbage can.

Emmett didn't smile as much as he used to but deep down we could tell that he was still there.

Rose was still her same old self and doted on Evie as if she were her own.

Edward and I were still as strong as we were the day we married. We decided that Evie was enough for now and promised each other that we wouldn't try for another until Rose and Emmett got theirs. Edward still worked for the paper and was as happy as ever. He still surprised me at the label with flowers and lunch every now and then but any other time we met at our deli or café for lunch every day.

And Evie Elizabeth Cullen was growing up to be a beautiful little girl. In two short days she would start her first day of Pre-K and I was already worrying about how I would react to walking into my large office without finding her toys spread everywhere first thing in the morning. Of course when she got out of school Edward would pick her up and drop her off at the label and she would be there then.

She had grown tall over the past three years, her vocabulary extremely accelerated for someone her age. She could write her whole name, recite the alphabet, she could read children's books easily and even do some simple math problems.

It seemed like just yesterday we were sitting in the living room watching Finding Nemo and she stood up and walked over to the TV. Her first steps had turned into her first five immediately and she hadn't even turned one yet. Of course after falling off the front porch while Edward was repainting the trim and not paying attention she suffered her first concussion only days later. Carlisle joked that there had been no doubt in his mind that Evie wasn't mine after that accident.

Her first word was daddy and our little girl waited until a month after her first birthday for that surprise. Edward and I had been secretly teaching her to say our names. It was a private competition that neither of us knew about so when Edward started screaming my name as I was washing the breakfast dishes, I threw the plate down and ran into the living room to find my daughter following him around calling 'dad-deee' as she tried to catch up with him.

Edward won that round proudly telling everyone that he was her first word even though less than a month later she was putting whole sentences together in weird ways and scaring the living day lights out of us. We refused to get her tested until she started school and now we had decided to wait to get her IQ tested until we see how she is affected by a class room full of students.

At four years old she was the brainiac of the family, able to hold conversations with her grandpa Carlisle about nonsense one minute, then the next running off to go fishing with Papa Charlie.

She and Zoey were the best of friends starting out but now that Zoey was in elementary school she started to pull away from Evie and make friends of her own. I was worried that Evie would start to withdraw what with Zoey being really the only friend she had other than Angela and Ben's son Matt, that was only a year and a half younger than her but she took it in stride. I had no doubt in my mind that she wouldn't fit in well with the children she met in school.

_Beep, beep beeeeep._

The timer brought me out of my daydreaming.

"Alright girls." Rose said nervously from her perch on the bathtub.

After years of getting excited about the small stick, she didn't jump up and snatch hers as soon as the timer went off anymore. We still insisted that she go first though.

I grabbed mine and looked at Alice who was staring at Rose with the same sad smile she had for her every time we gathered in the bathroom over the years.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Go for it Rose." I smiled.

Rose looked almost bored as she flipped her pregnancy test over. It was quiet for a few minutes as she stared at the small window. Alice gave me a concerned look before we both shuffled over to our friend and wrapped our arms around her in a comforting manner.

"It's alright Rose. Till next month remember?" Alice sniffled.

"She's right. It's just not time yet." I said holding in my own tears.

"I'm pregnant." Rose stuttered standing up and managing to knock both Alice and I off of her in her haste. "I'm pregnant. Postive, as in I'm having a baby." She cried as she held the test up as if it were made of gold.

"Congratulations. We knew it would happen for you." I cried as I helped Alice off the floor.

"Oh I have to call Emmett. I have to tell him the news. He's going to be a daddy."Rose sat back down on the bathtub and sobbed. "We're finally going to have a baby."

"Aw, Rose." Alice laughed. "Those hormones are already catching up with your ass."

"A baby." Rose sobbed hysterically.

After calming her down with a cup of warm tea we settled in the living room to watch a girly movie until Emmett got off work. Rose wanted to surprise him and knew that if she went to see him at the car wash that he would want to leave and that wasn't fesable seeing as they were the bosses. It was Alice and I's job to keep her from picking the phone up and calling him or walking out the front door and screaming to the world that she was pregnant.

Half an hour into the movie, she turned to Alice. "You didn't read your test." She looked at me. "And neither did you."

"I know I'm not pregnant." Alice sighed. "I just do this because you two make me. Jasper and I are extremely careful, we don't want kids anytime soon if at all for that matter."

"How can you not want a baby Alice? You practically turned my daughter into a diva." I laughed.

"I like them and all but I just don't think I want any. I can just borrow your children now." She laughed.

"Any time you want to take Evie off my hands. I'm surprised there isn't a beaten path leading to your house from ours by now with the amount of time she spends walking back in forth." I laughed.

"I don't care." Rose said. "Come on. You have to read yours."

"Rose, there's no use. We are waiting." I said.

"Let's go lazy butts." She laughed pulling us to our feet and down the tiny hall to the bathroom.

Alice picked her test up with an eye roll. "OH MY GOD." She exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Rose and I cried out.

"It's negative." She barked. "Just like I told you it would be."

"Bitch." Rose laughed slapping Alice in the arm playfully. "Now you Bella."

I picked up the test. "And the results are." I looked down at the small window.

EPOV:

"Daddy why do I need a book bag if I'm not gonna have homework yet?" my daughter asked as we walked through the shopping center hand in hand.

"Well, don't you want to have something to carry your art projects home in? Or how about something to put your lunch box in once it's empty after lunch?" I asked looking for the school supply department.

"But my lunch box is a bag." She whined. "Why can't I just put my art projects in there after lunch to take home? It's crazy to put my lunch bag in another bag just because it's empty."

"Evie Elizabeth." I playfully scolded picking her up. "You are getting a back pack whether you like it or not because I say so."

"Yes sir." She giggled giving me a small salute.

"Now what color shall we get?" I asked putting her down and going through the various styles and colors. "How about hot pink so that we can make mommy mad?"

"Hot pink would match Mr. Monkey." She mused, her eyes lit up as she mentioned her favorite toy, the bane of Bella's existence.

Evie had named the hot pink monkey that I had fought so hard to buy her before she was born ,Mr. Monkey for some odd reason and she loved the tattered thing.

"Or yellow?" I asked holding up a small yellow bag with and E on it.

"Oooh, put that in the maybe pile. It has an E. E for Evie." She clapped her hands.

"Someone has been spending too much time with Aunt Alice lately." I chuckled watching her dance around the isle looking at the different backpacks.

Her bronze curls twirled widely as she turned around, they settled down past her hips where she had her hands placed. "Who? Me?"

"Yes you." I chuckled holding up a purple backpack with a bow on it.

I watched my daughters eyes glance over the backpack before she frowned at me. "Daddy." She warned.

"I know we hate purple." I laughed putting it back on the hook. "When did you become such a diva?"

"Momma says it's since I learned to walk down the street by myself to see Aunt Alice." She smiled.

Seeing as Alice and Jasper lived right around the corner for us after a lot of begging from Evie, we allowed her to walk down the street as long as we were watching her and either Aunt Alice or Uncle Jasper were standing on the corner for her. She felt very adult even though it was clearly supervised but we let her have her fun.

"And Aunt Alice says it's because mommy dresses like a homo and someone in the family has to make up for her lack of fashion." She said seriously, her very different eyes twinkling in the lights above us.

"Honey I think Aunty Alice is saying mommy dresses like a hobo." I chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I said right?" she asked putting her dainty finger on her chin and squinting her eyes thoughtfully.

"Yep, I'm sorry my mistake." I held up another bag, it was baby blue with small clouds on it.

"No Zoey had one like that." She said.

Zoey was a tough subject to bring up. She was so much older than Evie, that even though they had been inseparable for years, as soon as Zoey went to big girl school she didn't enjoy hanging out with Evie as much as she used to.

"Alright well those were the coolest ones I could find. Let's see what you can do." I said leaning against the cart that held the maybe pile.

Leaving the store we each held a bag. Evie who had whined about not needing one book bag had come to the conclusion that she needed both the backpack that she had put in the maybe pile because it had an E on it and also the black and red one with a small skull and crossbones key chain on the zipper.

Her reasoning was that some days she would feel like a sunny person hence the yellow sunny bright book bag, other day's she would feel gloomy and want to listen to mommy's music on those days she would wear the black and red one. We picked up a few different school supplies that her teacher had sent us in the mail and headed home.

"Do you think that mommy will let Matt come over today? I want to show him my new book bags." Evie asked from the back seat as she kicked her legs excitedly.

"Matt went with Aunt Angie and Uncle Ben to visit family. He doesn't start school this year sweetie." I explained.

"Well I'm not going to be mean to him just because I'm in school and he isn't." she said pulling out her small MP3 Player that Chris had bought her for starting school and put her tiny ear buds in.

"Is it really true that my nickname is after that song? Uncle Chris told me that mommy almost had me during a concert." Evie asked casually and I smiled.

Ever since Chris told her the meaning behind her nickname Sweetness she asked at least once a day about it. As if she were finding out about it for the first time.

"Yep. Mommy wanted to listen to music so badly that she tried to hold you in but you were stubborn just like her and we had to leave early." I smiled remembering the day as if it were yesterday. Hell it felt like yesterday.

"I'm sorry you had to miss the concert." She said sadly her little lip quivering.

"Oh baby it's alright. You were better than any concert ever." I said.

"Even Shiny toy bums?" she asked.

"Yep even Shiny Toy Guns baby doll." I laughed.

We pulled up to the house and I was surprised to see Bella's car in the driveway. Every month she met up with Alice and Rose for some ritual or another and we didn't see her until after dinner. I grabbed the bag of Chinese takeout we had picked up and Evie decided to surprise Bella with her purchases by carrying them inside all by herself.

"I think she is going to like them." She tried to whisper but her excitement had it come out as a small squeal.

"Me too." I chuckled unlocking the door and letting her in.

"Mommy? We're home. Guess what I got." Evie screamed through the house in her high soprano voice.

"I'll be down in a second sweet heart." Bella called upstairs.

"Alright." Evie screamed before turning to me and stage whispering. "Daddy hurry up and take the tags off I want to model them for her."

"Alright let's go to the kitchen and get the scissors." I chuckled.

I heard Bella come down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "Wait." Evie yelped. "Don't come in. Um go sit down on the couch. I want to show you."

"Alright." Bella laughed.

"Alright you stay by the door." Evie said situating the yellow backpack on her back. "As soon as I come back in, have the red one ready for me to put on."

"Evie." I warned.

"Please?" she said popping her bottom lip out and squinting her eyes.

Staring into one chocolate one emerald, my heart melted, as it did every time. "Alright you're forgiven. Go give her a show now." I said patting her butt and making her giggle.

"Wow." Bella said over excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Evie asked twirling around in her socks.

"I love it. It even has a B for Bella." She joked.

"No mommy, it's and E for Evie. Like my name." Evie scolded.

"Oh I'm very sorry. It looks like you're going to have to teach me my ABC's again." Bella said.

"Later on. Right now I have to show you something else." Evie said taking the back pack off and handing it to her mother. "Just in case you want to try it on or look at it some more." She assured her before running back towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Bella laughed.

"Hurry." Evie said pulling her arms through the back pack and pulling her long hair out so it wouldn't be pulled by the straps.

"Ready?" she called.

"I'm ready." Bella yelled back.

Evie walked into the room and I followed humming the song 'Bad to the Bone'. Bella giggled as she took in the back pack.

"Look at the keychain. It matches yours." Evie said sitting on Bella's lap and handing her the back pack.

"Wow, I like this one the best." Bella smiled.

"I knew you would." Evie giggled. "Are you ready for dinner? We got Chinese."

"Yummy." Bella smiled and stood up carrying her into the kitchen so they could wash their hands. "Hey Edward." She called after a second.

"Yeah?" I replied walking into the kitchen. Evie was absolutely beaming as she bounced excitedly on the counter next to the sink.

_She's a strange child but I've never seen her this excited over some Chinese food._

"Could you get some forks out of the drawer?" Bella asked.

"Yep." I said kissing her and walking over to the drawer. Opening it I realized that there was something else sitting on a napkin in the drawer and I picked it up.

It was a weird looking thing with a small pink plus sign on it. I turned it over in my hands as I put two in two together and turned around to ask Bella before, Evie stood on the counter and started dancing excitedly.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!!!!"

**I decided to skip ahead because I refuse to write a sequel and I didn't want to stay in baby Evie story line the entire time**

**some of you might fight or flame me that Evie talks so well for a four year old but it's my story and I do what i want**

**she's like that because I wanted her to be unique sort of like a hybrid we all know and love**

**it was neccesary and I hope everyone likes it.**

**We might make it to 100 chapters**

**the poll is sort of close**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Review**

**l**

**V**


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Chapter sixty three of the new story:

EPOV:

"I'm going to be a big sister." Evie continued to do her impersonation of a one man conga as I stared at Bella questioningly.

She bit her lip apprehensively and looked at me through her eyelids. Her hand rested on her still flat, perfect stomach and rubbed affectionately but I couldn't look away from her eyes.

"Baby?" I asked still holding the stick in it's napkin, in my hand.

"Yes?" she asked in a small voice her lip quivering as soon as her teeth released it.

"We're having another baby?" I asked still completely dumb founded.

"Yes." she replied, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm pregnant."

The words weren't even out of her mouth before I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. Her lips were salty from the tears pouring down her face but she was perfect, salty or not.

We were brought out of our kiss by a small giggle coming from the kitchen counter.

"Daddy your funny." Evie laughed from where she stood.

"Evie you know you're not allowed to stand on the counter." Bella scolded halfheartedly as she sat Evie back down on her butt and continued to wash her hands with a wash rag.

"Sorry momma. I'm just cited."

"Excited Evie." Bella giggled helping her rub hand sanitizer on her hands.

"So I'm gonna have a baby sister?" Evie asked as she snatched an egg roll out of the carton and took a big bite. "Cushthazwutiazdforembrfday."

"Evie don't talk with your mouth full please." Bella chided. "After you swallow say that again please."

"Sorry mama." Evie blushed.

She was just like her mother in more ways than one but when she blushed it really hit home that Bella and I had created something extremely special together.

"I said, cuz that's what I asked for my birthday." she over annunciated each word while stabbing her broccoli with distaste.

"What about if it's a baby boy Evie?" I asked pulling her hair back from her face and plate.

"Oh," she looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I dunno. I guess I can just teach him to like the same things I do. Matt was a pretty quick learner."

Bella chocked on her lo mien and met my gaze with slightly amused eyes. "That sounds wonderful Evie." she said sipping her bottled water.

We ate the rest of our meal in companionable silence and headed to the living room to watch a movie as a family. Evie sprawled out on her small princess fold out couch she had gotten last Christmas while Bella and I cuddled together on the big people couch. As usual Evie got to choose what movie we watched before bedtime.

"This one has babies in it." she smiled as Shrek the third's opening credits showed.

Every now and then while the movie played, Evie would ask a bizarre question that pertained to Bella and the baby or just the baby.

"Momma? Did you fight and do stuff like that when I was in your tum tum?" she asked her eyes never leaving the screen as Fiona fought off the bad guys.

"Um, no." Bella laughed.

As the ending came near Evie jumped up from her small couch and cuddled in between us. She kissed my cheek, and then Bella's and then the baby before settling back down.

"Momma?" she asked playing with a piece of Bella's hair.

"Yes baby?"

"Are you going to love the baby more than me because it's cute and stuff?" she asked shyly.

"Absolutely not." Bella exclaimed pulling Evie into her lap and grabbing her face. "Before you came along my heart only belonged to daddy. And when we found out about you, none of my love for him went away, instead my heart grew to fit you in. That's going to happen with this baby, in fact it's already happened."

"Really?" Evie asked her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Really sweetie." Bella kissed her nose. "How does your heart feel? Can you tell me who you love more? Me or daddy?"

Evie thought about it for a few moments. "I love you both the same. Uncle Emmett tries to tell me that I should love him more because he gives me cookies before dinner, but I don't. I love you all the same."

Bella and I chuckled before she continued. "And when I told you a little while ago about becoming a big sister what happened to your heart? Did it grow and love the baby or did it take some of your love for me and daddy and give it to the baby?"

"I think it grew." Evie thought about it before clasping her chest on the right side. "I think there's something wrong though." Her eyes bugged. "How can my heart fit in my body if I love so many people?"

"It's a miracle." I said. "It's like magic."

"Like Harry Potter?"

"Almost." Bella laughed.

"Hey momma." Evie said touching Bella's cheek softly.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Are you going to have three babies like Fiona?" Evie asked excitedly. "Because my heart can grow to love three babies."

"That's really nice sweetie but I think we are just going to have one." Bella laughed. "So it's bath time, who will it be munchkin?"

"How about mommy for my bath and daddy for a story?" she said after a minute of deep thought.

"Sounds good. I'll go lay out your pajamas while you and mom get squeaky clean. Don't get momma too wet though sweetie." I kissed her cheek and walked upstairs with them.

I left them at the bathroom and went into Evie's room to get her clothes ready. After turning down her bed and grabbing her favorite bedtime story book. I could hear them singing the rub a dub, dub dub song as Evie splashed around and Bella laughed. I sat on the edge of Evie's bed thankful that she had talked Bella and I into getting her a full size.

She said she wanted to grow into it and until then wanted to be able to move around.

And we were about to do it all over again. A new baby. I leaned back against the headboard and ignored the small squeak that Mr. Monkey gave when I laid my weight on him.

I had wanted another baby probably before Evie was even born but we waited. As she grew older I couldn't wait to have another daughter or even a son. And now it was happening. We were going to have another baby.

"Daddy you're smiling like a goof ball." Evie said jumping up on the bed in her small cotton robe. "Dress me slave." she cried as she fell back against the pillows.

"Yes ma'am." I chuckled helping her get dressed.

"What story are we reading today?" she asked.

"It's a draw between The Three Little Bears and Stone Soup." I held the book up and showed her the table of contents.

"Stone Soup." she yawned curling up against me and hugging Mr. Monkey tightly.

I had only read about three or four pages of the story when I felt a tiny hand touch my cheek softly.

"That'll do donkey, that'll do." Evie whispered quietly.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead before whispering goodnight and flicking the nightlight on for her. I left the door cracked and walked quietly into our bedroom to find Bella standing in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up.

"Hey baby." I whispered kissing her neck while my hands wrapped around her flat stomach.

"Hi." she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Just getting prepared for the maximum stretch again." she giggled. "Are you ready for hormonal overload again?"

"Of course. I can't wait." I pulled away. "But I thought we were taking precautions, we were going to wait for Rose and Em."

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised your brother hasn't called yet." she laughed. "He probably had the same reaction that Rose had."

"Was it bad?" I asked.

For almost three years my brother and one of my best friends had been trying to have a baby. They didn't let anyone know but Emmett secretly confided in me that they were having a rough go at it.

Bella and I had agreed to wait a few years for another baby because we were hoping that they would get what they wanted but it wasn't looking good. And now she was pregnant again. Another unplanned pregnancy where as my brother and his wife planned for this for forever and still weren't getting what they wanted.

My phone rang in my pocket bringing me out of my thoughts right as Bella let out a huge yawn.

"Well looks like I'm tuckered out. Answer your phone, I'm going to lay down." she kissed my cheek before climbing under the covers.

I answered without checking the caller id and immediately regretted it due to the fact that I had a possible busted ear drum due to the screaming on the other line.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Emmett squealed.

"What?" I asked pulling the phone back to my ear.

"Rose just told me. She's pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. Me Edward, a baby." Emmett panted breathlessly.

"That's great Emmett." I smiled looking over where Bella sat tiredly smiling at me.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention. Rose is pregnant too." she yawned again and rolled over on her side.

"We are going to be daddies Edward. Together, even though you've done it before. Congratulations Rose told me about your new addition." he was talking a mile a minute and anyone that didn't grow up with Alice Brandon wouldn't know what the hell was going on.

"Thanks brother. And congratulations to you too."

We talked for a few more minutes about his excitement and he told me that he and Rose were planning a weekend trip to Forks to tell our parents. I agreed that I would talk with Bella about heading out there as well after he begged me. Getting off the phone I shucked down to my boxers and climbed in bed next to my beautiful wife.

"I love you." I whispered quietly kissing her neck and pulling her closer to me.

**Surprise Alice' POV**

I stared down at the stick in my hands and saw the pink plus sign staring at me up from the small window.

"OH MY GOD." I cried without thinking.

"What?" Bella and Rose asked at the same time.

Jasper and I weren't ready for kids. We were fine just the way we were, he was my baby and I his. But this plus sign meant something completely different. I looked up at my best friends.

"It's negative." I laughed humorlessly. "Just like I told you it would be." I lied.

"Bitch." Rose laughed slapping my arm as I grabbed the paper bag and threw my test inside.

I couldn't let anyone see it.

"Now you Bella." Rose directed.

For a second I hoped that maybe our pregnancy tests got mixed up. It would make sense that Bella would be pregnant. She and Edward loved babies and I knew they wanted more.

Bella picked up her test and looked at us. "And the results are." Rose decided to go for dramatics and did a drum roll on the counter top while Bella looked down at the test in her hands.

"Oh shit." she gasped sitting on the closed toilet.

"What?" Rose asked snatching the test from her.

_No, no it' can't be. She got mine and I got hers._ I silently prayed.

"Bella you're pregnant." Rose squealed pulling Bella off of the toilet and hugging her tightly. "We're pregnant together."

Bella was quiet for a moment before her face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"I'm having a baby." she cried happy tears as she hugged Rose. "Again."

I watched my two best friends so absolutely happy about their news while my insides were knotted up with worry. I would have to tell Jasper tonight and that terrified me.

"Alright girls I would love to sit here and celebrate but I have to get home and tell Emmett." Rose said wiping the running eyeliner with a piece of toilet paper off of her face.

"Oh me too. I have to tell Edward and Evie." Bella beamed.

"I'll walk you two out." I said cheerily hoping they would fall for my happiness.

"You're going to be an Aunty again times two Alice." Bella squeezed my arm.

_I'm going to be a mom too. _I silently added. They walked out to their cars hand in hand and I let my fingers slide across the flat plane of my stomach. This wasn't part of the plan. The biggest addition that Jasper and I planned on was maybe a dog or a smelly cat that we could come home too. This was totally different.

As much as it wasn't part of the plan I couldn't stop the happy smile that graced my lips as I closed the front door and sat on the couch.

When Jasper walked through the door I was sitting at the kitchen table making him a plate.

"Ali?" he called.

"In the kitchen. I made dinner." I called back.

"By dinner you mean ordered out right?" he joked walking in and taking a peak at the counter where the take out boxes from the Italian restaurant sat.

"I made you a plate." I laughed.

He kissed my cheek before sitting at our small two person table.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seem off."

"I'm pregnant." I shrugged. "More breadstick sauce?" I held up the small cup without looking directly at him.

From the corner of my eye I could see him stiffen. I kept going over how I was going to call Edward and ask for him to help me get Jasper's frozen body upstairs and in bed. A person in shock shouldn't have to sit on a hard kitchen table until they thaw out right?

"Ali?" he grabbed my hand. "We're pregnant?"

His southern accent that made me weak in the knees any other time was soft and gentle. He squeezed my hand to get me to look at him but I couldn't.

"I know it's not part of the plan. I don't know what happened. I mean we follow all the rules and everything still." I breathed. "Still I took a test today and it said yes."

At this point I was crying as I stared down at my untouched plate of food. I heard Jasper's chair pull out and I closed my eyes. I refused to watch him leave.

Instead I felt his warm hand envelope me and pull me onto his lap. He grabbed my face and forced me to look him in the eye.

"Don't cry." he drawled softly.

"How can I not cry? We have never talked about kids in a positive light Jasper. I thought we were comfortable the way we were. I never thought I would want a baby… until now." I sobbed.

"That's true." he said kissing my tear soaked cheek. "We talked about how we didn't want kids when we were kids ourselves Ali." his eyes brimmed with tears causing red rings under his blond lashes.

"We've been together for so long that maybe the topic wasn't brought back up because we both thought that we were alright with it. We've grown Alice." he grabbed my hand and rested it over my flat stomach.

"I have watched what Edward and Bella have with Evie and at times I felt jealous. I wanted that. And then I saw what Emmett and Rose were going through and that made me afraid so I just didn't bring it up. What if we decided we wanted kids and then I couldn't give that to you?" a tear trickled down his smooth cheek.

"We're going to have a baby." he smiled. "Me and you. Parents."

"I'm happy." I sobbed against his smooth lips. "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too darling." he drawled. "Me too."

"Now we just have to tell everyone else." I sniffled and jumped as the house phone rang loudly.

Jasper reached over and grabbed the cordless off it's cradle. "Hello?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" Emmett squealed.

I pulled the phone away from Jaspers ear and covered the mouth peice with my hand.

"Don't say anything yet."

**Alrighty peeps. Is everyone happy???? **

**I am.**

**A lot of people hoped for it... **

**and it was true**

**So show me some love**

**and review**

**haha did you get it?? that it rhymed??? haha**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

**Guess who just reserved her spot for the Eclipse party premeir? ASHLEY THAT'S WHO.. the people at the theatre are probably tired of seeing my effing face but I got what I want !**

Chapter 64 ETL

BPOV:

"Mommy why are you frowing up?" Evie asked as she rubbed my back sympathetically.

After emptying the contents of my stomach I stood up and brushed the dirt and grass off of my knees. I grabbed the hose off of the side of the house and rinsed the bushes that now housed my breakfast. Evie sat on the front porch watching me curiously.

"Momma are you sick like I was when I ate too much birthday cake?" she asked as I cupped some water from the hose into my mouth to rinse the taste out.

"No baby." I croaked. "Sometimes the baby doesn't like the things that mommy eats and evidentially today the baby doesn't like the eggs we made for breakfast. It's called morning sickness."

Evie's face fell as she stood up and situated her backpack. Instead of grabbing my hand she walked straight to the car and waited for me to unlock the door for her. I smiled sadly at my daughter knowing that today she was taking the first steps into growing up.

"Are you excited to start school?" I asked as we pulled out of the driveway.

Evie huffed and looked out the window. I could tell she was upset but it surprised me seeing as she was just so excited about starting school before we left the house and then I got sick.

"Evie are you upset that mommy got sick?" I asked looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"I don't think that I want a baby now if it's gonna hurt you." she started to cry and I thought about pulling over to comfort her but I knew that we were already running late and it was her first day.

"Baby momma's body has to go through changes." I tried to find the words that would explain to her how and what was going on.

"But how can I want something that makes you this sick?" she sniffled.

"Because the baby will only make me sick for a little while honey." I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school and helped Evie out of her car seat.

"Did I make you sick like that?" she asked wiping her nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Yes baby." she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my chest. "But it was a small price to pay for you. You are my baby and mommies have to do that for their babies."

"But I want you to be safe and healthy." she cried causing the other mothers and fathers dropping their children off to turn and stare at us sympathetically. They probably thought she was just nervous for her first day and I wasn't about to argue.

"I am baby." I chuckled helping her stand up. "Now I want you to keep your head held high, go in there and show them what you got alright Mrs. Smarty Pants?"

"Alright mommy." she said in her small voice.

"Daddy will be here to pick you up and we'll meet up at the deli for lunch alright sweetness?" I asked pulling her coat tighter around her body.

"And then we get to go to work right?" she asked all tears gone and forgotten.

"Yes baby. Do you want me to walk you to your class?" I asked standing up and trying to hold back my own tears.

This was it. Edward had gotten called this morning because apparently they lost a few of their articles in the business section due to a power outage and they needed him to over look a few numbers and statistics. He was upset that he wouldn't be able to be there for Evie's first day but she told him he could make it up to her by picking her up with candy and all was forgiven.

"Yes please." she said pulling me toward her class.

Her teacher was the only male pre kindergarten teacher in the Seattle area. When Evie first met him at orientation we were a bit afraid that she would be intimidated but she walked up to the man and told him he was buff like his uncle Emmett. He knelt down and asked her who could beat whom in a wrestling match, we knew that she was in good hands.

"Good Morning Miss Evie." he said greeting each child at the door.

"Hi Mr. James." Evie said.

"I like your new shoes." He said kneeling down and wiping some snow slush off of the toe of her hot pink converse she chose to wear today.

"Thank you Mr. James." she blushed.

"I bet they make you run super fast huh?" Mr. James asked standing back up. "Looks like we are going to have to test them out later before you go home. Because these are new too." he showed her his shiny new Nikes.

"You have yourself a bet sir." Evie held her hand out. "I barter jelly beans and Hershey's kisses no sugar free junk. Got it?"

Mr. James looked at Evie in astonishment before he looked at me questioningly.

"Before you ask. It was her uncle Emmett that taught her how to play poker at age three and a half. She's good so don't take any bets you can't pay up on." I smiled.

"Have you ever thought of getting her tested?" he asked ruffling her hair and telling her to go inside to play with the other children.

"We wanted to wait and make sure that she would acclimate." I felt the familiar roll in my stomach.

_Shit, you find out your pregnant and the very next day morning sickness kicks in._

"Yeah well you should really check into it. I'll keep an eye out and make sure she isn't too bored in my class." he smiled.

"Alright well I have to get to work." my mouth watered and I could tell that I was about to have another round with my breakfast soon if I didn't get out of the classroom.

"Sure thing. Evie, why don't you come say goodbye to mom." Mr. James asked.

Evie ran up to me and hugged my legs. "Bye momma take care of my baby." she said before putting her face to my stomach. "And you stop making momma sick or I'm not going to share my toys with you when you come out."

"Evie Elizabeth stop threatening the baby." I laughed leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Have a good day baby. Daddy will be here when school is over."

"Alright mommy. Love you."

"Love you too."

I made it out to my car, my stomach still rolling violently as I walked. I sat down on the bumper and fought the nausea. My cell phone rang bringing me back to reality.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Hey baby how did it go?" Edward asked. "You alright?"

"It went well she and her teacher is already betting candy over who can run the fastest. I'm alright just battling a little morning sickness."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Impregnating me?"

"No never sorry for that baby. Just that you're having a rough time. We need to get you a doctor's appointment soon. Preferably before we go to see the parent's this weekend." he said.

"Yeah, I'll call it in when I get to the office. How did everything go?" I asked pulling out of the school lot and heading toward the label.

"Fine." he whined. "Just annoying. It was like a case of déjà vu at like six in the morning."

"Well Evie would appreciated it if her daddy didn't pass out and forget to come pick her up so drink some coffee and revel in the fact that you sir, can still enjoy caffeine." I pouted.

I had started my strict one a day coffee regimen the day after I found out I was pregnant again and it was wearing on me. I was strictly a two pot a day before the baby and now I was down to one cup.

"Okay, I'll make sure to drink lots of it before we get to the deli so that when you kiss me, you can taste it." he joked.

"Don't bitch when I shove my tongue down your throat." I played along.

"Never." he laughed.

"Alright well I'm here so I will see you in a few hours. I can't believe our baby is in school Edward." tears pooled in my eyes.

"I know baby. It seems like just yesterday I came home to find you in the bathroom hugging the porcelain throne. Oh wait that was yesterday." he joked.

"Asshat." I grumbled. "I'm sitting here wallowing in the fact that our baby is growing up and you're making fun of me for having morning sickness."

"I'm sorry." Edward chuckled. "I'll talk to you in a little while. Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as I walked inside the label.

The renovations were absolutely beautiful. The architect really did a wonderful job.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Bree greeted me as I stepped off of the elevator.

"Bree how many times do I have to tell you?" I asked in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah yeah." she rolled her eyes. "What up Bella? What's going down? How was that?"

"Perfect." I snorted. "What do you have for me today?"

"I actually have the cover art for the benefit CD from the last charity concert. They want you to choose which one and that's the final step. As soon as they get the email with your selection, we are set up for mass distribution." she rambled. "Also you have a doctor's appointment on Friday, I figured you would want that morning since you were going to Forks for the weekend, you know to share the news about the baby."

"You're too good to me Bree." I said sitting down in my comfy desk chair and relaxing.

"I got you a nice chi tea for your stomach." she smiled. "Edward sent me an email and told me you were battling the morning sickness this morning so no, I'm not that good."

"Thank you Bree. How's Riley doing?" I asked sipping my tea while I looked over the art work.

"He's wonderful. He asked me to move in with him but I'm a little apprehensive."

"Why? You two are perfect together." I stood up.

Riley Montgomery was a nineteen year old radio DJ that came to interview me for his showafter my first official benifit concert. It was love at first sight for him, but Bree was a different story. It took a lot of coaching and a swift kick in the ass literally to get her to agree to a date and the rest is history.

Bree was eighteen when the label had started and moved to Seattle from Port Angeles to get away from an abusive boyfriend that held on tight since she was fifteen years old, so she was reluctant to do anything with Riley. I could tell by the look in his eye that he would do anything for her. In Riley's eyes Bree Tanner hung the moon.

"I don't know. It's scary B." she said staring at the desk top. "I told him I would think about it and he said he would wait forever."

"Well he has my blessing." I laughed. "Which one of these do you like better?"

I held up two of my favorite covers and showed her. "You get final say seeing as you are my favorite assistant."

"That one, and I'm your only assistant." she giggled.

"Oh well whatever." I rolled my eyes.

The day passed by slowly until it was noon and I was able to leave for lunch. I headed to the deli to wait for Edward and Evie. I had been sitting for less than twenty minutes sipping my raspberry tea when I heard the define squeal of my daughter.

"Mommy mommy mommy I won I won." she screamed holding up a bag of Hershey's kisses. "I ran so much faster than Mr. James."

"That's great baby. How much of that have you had so far?" I looked up at Edward for the answer.

"Hey she had some in her mouth when I pulled up, blame Mr. James." he held his hands up defensively.

"I only had three." Evie said. "I want lunch, did you get me chicken nuggets?"

"Extra honey mustard." I nodded. "They should be done in a few. Tell me about your day?"

Edward got up to get our food when the number was called and I watched him walk towards the counter while our daughter rambled about all of the friends she had made in school already. I let my hand caress my flat stomach and allowed myself to be excited for everything coming our way.

______________________________APOV_________________________

The signs were there. That I was pregnant. I guess I was just too stupid to believe it.

I didn't throw up or anything but I could smell popcorn from four houses away and I had the weirdest cravings.

Jasper and I had decided to wait until this weekend when everyone went up to Forks to tell their families about the new additions to tell anyone about the addition of our own. He had taken it completely different and for once I was sort of happy that I didn't trust my judgment.

I thought that he was going to freak out. We hadn't wanted kids. But he kept reminding me that the last time we had talked about having children was when we were seventeen and what teenager wants a baby?

I had been sitting in the deli waiting for Jasper to meet me for lunch and snacking on the fried pickles that I just had to have when I felt it. My saliva turned watery and my chest hurt as I rushed to the bathroom to vomit.

Thank god I sat at the booth in the far back of the restaurant closest to the bathrooms because I barely made it. Kneeling in front of the toilet not caring if my knees got dirty I heaved the contents of my snack and sobbed.

Throwing up was not something on my favorite thing to do list. I often cried out for my motherstill when I vomited. I'll admit it, twenty four year old woman still crying for her mother because of a little puke.

I had managed to calm down somewhat when I heard the door open and two pairs of feet shuffle to the stall next to me.

"I can't believe you got honey mustard in your hair Evie." Bella's voice echoed through the bathroom and I clutched my hand over my mouth in fear that she would find me.

"I'm sorry momma. I wanted to see if I could catch my nugget in my mouth like uncle Em does with popcorn." Evie sniffled. "I didn't know it was going to make a big mess and hit that old lady in the head."

"It's alright baby." Bella cooed as she turned the sink on.

I tried to stand up so that I could make a quick getaway, but as soon as I opened my stall door, Evie's face poked out from under the door of the stall next to mine.

"Hi Auntie Alice." she said cheerily.

"Evie it's not polite to peak under doors of bathrooms." Bella scolded.

"It's alright Bella it's just me." I called.

"Hi Alice. I'll be out in a second. Evie come back here I want to make sure your shirt isn't ruined."

Evie looked at me with narrow eyes before ducking back under the door. "Momma auntie Alice had frow up on her shirt. You should wipe her up too so her shirt doesn't get ruined." Evie whispered in the way only a four year old knows how. Super loudly.

The door opened revealing a curious Bella.

**Dun dun duuuun.**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review for the peen**

**and tell me if you've already ordered your tickets to the premeire? Is your town doing a Eclipse party like mine? **


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**AN at the bottom. Please read.**

Chapter sixty six ETL:

BPOV:

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked quickly pulling Evie out from under the stall and wiping her face and shirt off. "Are you sick?"

"I um, yeah just a little bout of the flu or something. I was supposed to meet Jasper but I think I'm just going to go home and rest."

Her voice was thick and I could detect a hint of nervousness but figured it was just due to the fact that she up chucked. Alice rarely got sick so when she was ill, she got it bad.

I picked up Evie and put her on my hip before exiting the stall. She sighed into my neck and I knew that it was nap time. A nap sounded pretty good right about now but I had a few things to do back at the office before we headed home.

Alice looked like herself as she stared into the mirror above the sink. The only signs of her being ill was her pale face and the way her small hands shook but otherwise she looked perfectly fine. Her wide eyes met mine as she turned around.

"I ruined my shirt but we all know that that just means more shopping." she smiled pointing down at her blouse.

There were three large wet spots down the front of the dark pink material and you could tell that she had attempted to scrub the stains out resulting in the paper towels ruining the fabric.

"Yeah, Rose will probably want to go shopping for maternity clothes soon so you will have a partner in crime." I laughed shifting Evie who had already fallen asleep on my shoulder.

Alice's eyes flashed with excitement at the prospect of shopping.

"I can't wait."

"I can imagine. Well we better go, this one isn't as light as she used to be and I'm already tired so go home and rest. We'll call to check on you later." I rubbed her arm not wanting to get whatever she had just in case it was contagious.

"Alright, talk to you later." she patted Evie's back and covered her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Oh, well everyone knows I'm a sympathetic puker so I'm going to get out of here. Get better."

Before Alice could answer me she was inside the stall on her knees. I hurried out of the restroom before I could hear anything and ran directly into Jasper.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" he drawled smirking at the now slightly snoring Evie cuddled into my neck.

"We were here with Edward for lunch but Evie decided to eat like her uncle Emmett." I chuckled.

"Oh messy huh?"

"You have no idea. Alice was in the bathroom, I think she's got the flu or something because she was throwing up."

Jasper's face filled with panic as he started towards the bathrooms. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah it's just a little puke dude. Calm down." I laughed. "She should be out in a few minutes."

"Did she say anything?" he asked pacing in front of the bathroom.

"No just that she ruined her shirt and she would need to go shopping soon." I shrugged. "I have to go back to Edward. She should be out soon so just chill."

"Thanks Bella." Jasper said still looking at the bathroom door like it was going to sprout legs and walk.

"You're welcome Jasper." I mumbled walking back to the table.

"Damn took you two long enough did you give her a bath or something?" Edward joked.

"Almost. She had it in her ear Edward. How do you manage that?"

"I have no idea. I have to head back so maybe we should go." he stood up and grabbed Evie's back yellow back pack throwing it over his shoulder before taking her from me. "You shouldn't be carrying her like that anymore."

"Edward she's pretty light it's nothing big. I know my body and know my own limits. I have done this before you know?" I rubbed my stomach.

"And you know that just like last time I'm over protective so get over it." he smiled against my lips before taking my hand and leading me down the street to the label.

The rest of the week flew by with plans for the next charity concert, a huge record deal with a brand new band and before I knew it Edward was waking me up with kisses placed gently on my stomach telling me that I had to wake up so that we could get to the doctor's office early.

"Edward the appointment isn't until nine fifteen why on earth are you waking me up at six?" I groaned trying to settle back into my warm pillow and blanket.

"I'm excited." he whispered. "I just want to get there early that's all."

"I know but this is too early." I mumbled sinking back into a state of unconsciousness.

I heard Edward sigh and get up before I fell back asleep only to be woken up again by tiny hands on my face. I sighed but tried to pretend that I was too relaxed to get up until Evie started whispering in my ear… at least her version of whispering.

"Momma come on." she screamed in my ear making me jump slightly. "Daddy said today you have to go to the doctor to make sure the baby is okay."

"Evie baby it's too early." I said pulling her down and snuggling into her bronze ringlets.

Evie always smelled of child hood. Even after playing mud pies with her uncle Emmett for hours she could come inside covered in mud and water still smelling of play dough, crayons, a vanilla sundae and sunshine all rolled into one gorgeous little girl.

"Well duh momma. We want to go eat breakfast first. Daddy said that I can have extra whip cream on my pancakes if I get you up and you know I love whip cream mommy. I love it." she cooed rubbing the side of my face with her soft baby hand. "So please get up. I'm hungry and I know that the baby is too."

As soon as she finished her sentence, my stomach growled and she giggled.

"See I told you. I'm always right." she punched her fist in the air a trait she learned from Emmett over the years.

I sat up and immediately felt the wave of nausea roll through me. I clapped my hand over my mouth and shot Edward who was leaning against the door jam a pleading look. He immediately understood.

"Hey Evie why don't we go get dressed while mom brushes her teeth. You know momma has dragon breath in the morning." he pushed off of the door jam and held his arms out to her as I stood up and rushed to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet heaving.

I didn't realize that neither of them had left the bedroom until after I had brushed my teeth and started the shower. I could hear Edward talking softly so I tiptoed to the door and peered into the bedroom.

Evie sat on the bed crying into my pillow while Edward rubbed her back and talked softly and slowly to her.

"Mommy's going to the doctor today so that she can find out how much longer the baby is going to make her sick. It will be okay sweetheart, she won't be sick forever it's almost over." he explained.

"I don't want the baby anymore." she cried her voice muffled by the pillow. "Let's tell the doctor to take it back."

"It doesn't work like that sweetness." he kissed the back of her head and turned staring me straight in the eye.

I mouthed a quick I love you before stripping down and jumping in the shower. The hot water didn't last long because I had it on while I listened to Evie's tiny melt down so I made it a quick one.

By the time I walked into the bedroom wrapped in my towel, they were gone. I quickly dried off and applied body butter before dressing in a comfy sundress. I stepped into my slip on converse and grabbed my bag before walking across the hall to Evie's bedroom.

Edward and I had already talked and there was no way we were taking Evie's bedroom away from her for the nursery. Granted the other bedroom was a little ways down the hall, we were hoping that by the time we took the baby out of our bedroom he or she would have some sort of sleep schedule down and I wouldn't be a major inconvenience.

Evie loved her room and often times I found her sitting in front of the murals creating her own stories. She had even named the fairies and knew precisely how many butterflies _flew in _through the window. Last year she had Esme add a few Pixar characters to the blank wall that held her closet.

Jesse, Woody, Mr. and Mrs. Potatoe head and the slinky dog were just a few of the new friends that now graced the walls of my extremely creative child's bedroom. There was even a small blue blob that Evie added herself stating that her room couldn't be complete without Bob from Monsters vs. Aliens. Edward and I couldn't even reprimand her for coloring on her walls because it was something her grandma did on a regular basis.

"Do you want to wear your sketchers today?" Edward asked as he went through Evie's shoe collection.

"No." she mumbled pulling at her dark blue jean skirt.

My daughter enjoyed dressing herself and had more fashion sense in her big toe than I had in my own body. She had already fashioned her hair in a bright lime green headband that matched her short sleeved shirt.

"What about your finding Nemo flip flops?" Edward asked holding one up.

"No."

Edward hung his head and sighed throwing the flip flop back into the big pile of no's.

"Evie why are you being so difficult this morning?" he asked. "I already told you that mommy is going to get better. We're going to go to Forks to tell everyone about you becoming a big sister. The faster you get ready the quicker we get to go to breakfast."

"I know I can't wait for some pancakes with extra whip cream." I said walking into the bedroom and sitting on Evie's bed as if I hadn't heard everything.

"Why?" Evie asked putting her tiny hand on her hip. "So you can eat it and then get sick again because the baby doesn't like it?"

"Evie." I sighed pulling her onto my lap. "It's not going to last forever baby doll. Calm down."

Evie didn't say anything so I sat her on the bed and walked over to the closet picking up her dress shoes she wore to the last dinner that Chris and Marnie threw for the label. She always begged us to let her wear them because they had a tiny heel on them and they made her feel like aunt Rose and aunt Alice, but we wouldn't let her because they were expensive , and would be easily ruined but today it seemed appropriate.

"Why don't you wear these?" I held them up and watched her frown turn upside down.

"Really?" she asked reaching for them apprehensively as if I were going to pull them away and tell her I was just joking.

"Yep, it's not every day that you get to tell everyone you're going to be a big sister." I handed the shoes over and watched her sit on the floor and buckle them.

"Let's go." she squealed standing up.

Edward and I shared a small smile before locking up the house and grabbing the bags. Evie walked with a little too much force on the hard wood floors and the concrete of the drive way so that her heels clicked loudly. I helped her into her car seat and we drove across town to IHOP. Evie beamed as we were seated and handed menus ,she proudly accepted the kids menu and place setting with crayons.

"Thank you." she said to our waitress, a young girl by the name of Vickie that had served us before. "I'm going to draw a picture for my baby that is in my mommy's tummy. I'm going to be a big sister."

"Wow that is excellent news. Big sisters get something extra special when they eat here." Vickie said turning towards Edward and I winking.

"What is it?" Evie said tossing her long hair over her shoulder so that it wasn't in the way of her coloring.

"You can either have a hot chocolate or extra whipped cream on their pancakes."

"Oooh I love extra whip cream on my pancakes, how did you know?" Evie asked thoughtfully.

"All big sisters like extra whip cream." Vickie laughed.

We ordered our food and had to keep Evie from standing up in the booth to talk with the people sitting around us. By the time we left the restaurant and headed to the doctor's office, everyone in the restaurant including a poor bus boy that Evie scared so badly, he dropped a bucket of dishes, knew that she was going to see her baby right after we left.

"I wonder how many people were happy to see us walking out of there." Edward laughed as he helped me into my seat.

"Momma are we going to get pictures of the baby today? Can I see it today?" Evie asked.

"Yes honey. It won't look like much right now but we are going to get pictures." I laughed.

"Yay." she clapped her hands excitedly.

Edward and I held hands the entire drive to the doctor's office. I was happy that Dr. Keene would be able to be my doctor for this pregnancy as well. I had talked to her a few days before and she was excited to see her concert baby.

The parking lot was virtually empty when we pulled in. Evie was upset that we had to wait seeing as we were twenty minutes early but got excited when Courtney, Dr. Keene's nurse let her play with her stethoscope and all was forgiven when Courtney took her in the back. Her mood swings and thoughts on the baby was confusing, both Edward and I so we planned on talking to Jasper or the parent's on how to deal with everything.

"Isabella Cullen." Evie called from the door she had disappeared behind fifteen minutes before with Courtney.

Edward and I stood up and followed Dr. Evie and Nurse Courtney back to the exam room. Evie had her own clip board that she had written her name and ABC's on. Edward helped me up onto the table while Courtney showed Evie a tongue depressor and put it in the small pocket on the front of her shirt.

"Alright Dr. Evie I am going to go do some paperwork do you think you can handle this on your own?" Courtney asked.

"Yes ma'am." Evie beamed.

Courtney smiled and looked up at me. "She's the cutest you guys, really."

"Thank you." Edward and I said.

"I'm so esited." Evie squealed as the door closed.

"Excited." I laughed.

"That's what I said." she frowned.

Evie flitted around the room looking at the different pictures of pregnancy and things. She asked questions and Edward and I tried our best to answer them. Dr. Keene came in and introduced herself to Evie.

After certain ridiculous questions were asked, Dr. Keene got down to business. We talked about my morning sickness, my fatigue and even how Evie and I told Edward about the baby. Tests were ran before she pulled out the sonogram machine. Tears were shed as we saw the tiny blob that was our baby. Laughs were heard when Evie got upset that she couldn't make out anything but still wanted a picture to put in her purse.

We were off to Forks forty five minutes later stopping at the seven eleven, we always stopped at to get drinks for the ride. Evie cried when I refused to allow her to have her own slushi but rested when we told her that she could give the news to her grandparent's.

Pulling up to the Cullen's house was nerve racking. The last time we had came here telling them this news, we were dreading everything fearing that no one would be happy but now we were giving our news with Rose and Emmett.

Evie was out of her car seat and her door before I could even reach for my seat belt. She ran in her tiny heels and I have to say I envied her ability. She stormed into the house and I could hear squeals from inside as Edward and I walked up the front stoop.

"I hope she didn't give the news already." Edward said quietly.

"I didn't even think about that." I said hurrying up the stairs and inside.

Esme was sitting on the couch with Evie on her lap, my mother sat next to them and they were looking at the picture of the sonogram. Esme and my mother had tears rolling down their cheeks and Rose and Emmett stood next to Carlisle shocked as hell.

"Well I guess the secrets out." Edward laughed.

"You're pregnant?" Renee asked standing up and rushing over to me.

"Yep." I blushed giving Rose a quick look.

'Not yet.' she answered my silent question.

"Oh we are going to be grandma's again." Renee cried hugging me. "Oh I'm so excited. How far along are you? When are you due?"

"I'm around ten weeks, due the second week of November." I answered giving Rose another look.

"Congratulations you guys. And you Miss Evie." Carlisle said pulling her off of Esme's laugh ** huh? Pulling of Esme? **and hugging her.

"Well we have some news as well." Emmett said pulling Rose close to her.

"We're pregnant too. I'm due in right around Christmas." Rose cried.

Esme rushed over and pulled Rose into a tight hug jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness I knew it would happen." she cried.

"Well damn everyone's here already darling." Jasper said from the doorway an ashen faced Alice leaning against him.

"Are you not feeling well still Ali?" I asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's almost over." She smiled coyly.

"Did your doctor say what it was?" Rose asked pulling away from Esme.

"Yeah, as soon as I hit the second trimester, it should be over." Alice said nonchalantly.

It took a few seconds for anyone to register what she had said. I was the first to pull her into my arms.

"You're pregnant?" I squealed.

"Due in January." she smiled rubbing her small hand on her stomach.

"You're kidding?" Carlisle laughed before turning to Edward, Jasper and Emmett. "You boys are in for a rude awakening."

**Well the cat's out of the bag I guess. Updates might be few and far between now. I sort of feel like noone is reading this so I have decided not to force chapters out so that I can update every week and instead focus on the new story, I have come up with a name for it but it might change so until then we shall call it Forever and Almost Always or FAA for short.**

**Please review. it's important for me to know if you are getting bored with it or if I'm doing something not to your liking. or even if you want to see something happen.**

**XOXO Ashley**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review**


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**I wrote this chapter and V edited it all in a day I think that deserves some love. thanks to everyone that's reviewing it means alot in the words of The Mask "You love me... You really love me" haha sorry HAPPY FRIDAY :)**

Chapter sixty seven ETL

EPOV:

All of the warnings that Charlie and my father joked about came true, Bella was three months into her pregnancy with both Rose and Alice following behind. Looking at the three women as they lounged on the front porch you could only tell that Bella was pregnant, her stomach already poking out. Rose was only two months along and waiting anxiously for her stomach to pop while Alice was already getting depressed because she would have to pack away her skinny clothes.

Out of the three women Rose was the only one that didn't suffer from chronic morning, noon and night sickness. Bella was on a liquid diet for a couple of weeks because she was unable to eat, Alice took to calling for her mother every time she vomited and Rose was all smiles every time she revisited a meal.

They sat on the front porch talking baby names and things while Evie sat in her room pouting because she had gotten in trouble for jumping on her mother. We had talked to Jasper and the parents while we were in Forks sharing our news and they all said it was a faze that Evie would grow out of once she realized that the baby was a good thing.

It was getting worse instead of better though. She was lashing out at school so much that we got a call everyday from Mr. James. She started sneaking into our bedroom at night claiming she was having nightmares. She started talking in a baby voice a couple of weeks ago, I found her crawling instead of walking around her bedroom and she tried to use a baby bottle that she found in one of the boxes I brought down from the attic.

I sighed as I finished cutting the crust of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was going to be my peace offering. I plated the sandwich and grabbed the glass of cold milk before walking up the stairs.

I could hear Evie talking to herself quietly as I pushed the door open. She was sitting on her bed facing the window as she braided the hair on her dolls head.

"Are you hungry?" I asked setting the plate and cup on the nightstand.

"Mmhmm." she said shaking her head no.

"Evie you are too old to be acting like a baby." I sighed picking up half the sandwich. "Here I mixed grape and strawberry jelly just like you like."

"Aw wooo goonaa feed me daddy?" she asked in her baby voice.

"Evie Elizabeth Cullen I want you to stop acting like this right now." I scolded. "You are not a baby and acting like one isn't going to get you anything but more punishment."

She crossed her arms and flew back against the bed with a small 'hmp'.

"Are you ready to apologize to your mom?"

I got a small shake of her head as a response.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you but you could have hurt mommy and the baby by jumping on her Evie."

She remained completely silent so I stood up and sat the sandwich back on the plate.

"You can come down and visit with your aunts when you eat your lunch and apologize to your mother."

She was silent as I walked out of the bedroom but as I slid the door almost closed I could hear her talking to herself again. Frustrated I walked downstairs to check on the girls sitting on the porch. Rose was sitting on a lounge chair with Alice's head in her lap while Bella lay on the porch swing slowly, rocking herself with her arm.

"How is everyone?" I asked sitting on the ground next to Bella's head.

"Good." Rose sighed tiredly.

"Hungry." Bella blushed.

"Bored as hell." Alice grumbled.

"How about I make something for you to eat and we get everyone settled in the living room to watch a movie?" I offered.

"I don't want you to cook anything, it will make me nauseous." Bella muttered. "Can you just go pick up something or have it delivered?"

"Of course. I should stop by the rental place anyways to pick up some movies."

The girls stood up and filed into the house and Bella found a pad of paper to write down their order and list of movies they wanted.

"Are you going to take Evie?" Bella asked handing me the list.

"No, she hasn't apologized or eaten so she can stay up in her room until her attitude changes." I sighed.

"Edward it was just an accident. She didn't mean to hit me in the stomach." Bella said patting my arm reassuringly.

"Her attitude is starting to grate on my nerves Bella. She wouldn't even talk to me up there instead she just sat and talked like a baby." I kissed her lips softly. "I'll be back and maybe we can talk about what we are going to do with her."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

"We love you too Edward now go get us some damn tacos and movies." Alice barked.

"Aye aye captain." I chuckled grabbing my car keys and heading out the front door.

The poor cashier at taco bell probably hated my guts before I left. It surprised me how much three women could eat. They weren't that far along yet, they ordered half of the menu. I made sure to get a couple of tacos and an order of nachos for Evie and myself before carrying the four bags of take out to the car.

I hit blockbuster next and then rushed back to the house.

Evie was sitting on her Aunt Rose's lap playing with her long blond hair while she talked to her mother excitedly.

"We should name the baby Boo." she said. "Because Monster's Inc is my favorite movie mostest."

"I don't think the baby would like their name to be Boo sweetness." Rose laughed into Evie's bronze locks.

"How come? It's cool." Evie frowned before turning to me. "Hi daddy. I said to momma that I was sorry and now we're gonna name the baby."

"That sounds like fun. Did you eat your lunch?"

"I was going to let her come down here and eat it but she tripped walking down the stairs and dropped it and the milk." Bella explained.

"Yeah there's no doubt that she isn't Bella's flesh and blood." Alice snorted.

"She even blushed after she hit the bottom of the stairs." Rose laughed too.

"Hey it wasn't that funny. I could of brokded my neck." Evie scolded.

"Broke baby." Bella corrected.

"That's what I said." Evie growled. "What movies did we get daddy?"

"None that you can watch little one." I chuckled. "Why don't you pick some from your movie collection and we'll eat watching the movie you choose?"

"Oooh yay." Evie jumped out of Rose's arms carefully before dancing over to the movie cupboard.

She compiled a list of six movies and even though we knew she wouldn't be able to finish one without falling asleep. She chose Spider Man and we settled into our movie while I dished out the food for everyone.

"Did you get mild sauce?" Bella asked.

"There should be some in the bag."

"There's like seven packets. How in the hell do they expect seven packets to be enough for all of this food?" Rose fumed before turning to Evie. "Sorry Sweetness."

"It's okay." Evie said as she tore into her soft taco and pressed play on the remote.

We ate our meal in silence as we watched Peter Parker turn into Spider Man and fight evil.

"What about Parker?" Evie asked.

"Parker sounds like a good name. Maybe if it's a boy." Bella replied quietly as she started to dose off.

In the end only Rose and I were awake. I stood up and put another movie in the DVD player before cleaning up all of the wrappers from our food.

"So have you thought about how you're going to deal with bipolar Evie yet?" Rose asked as she helped me pick up the living room and cover up the sleeping girls.

"I have no idea. My mom and dad told us that the only problem they had out of Emmett when they had me was that he wanted to play with me and when he couldn't, he would pout. Bella was an only child so Renee and Charlie weren't very helpful." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"What about Jasper?"

"I might have to talk to Bella about that and see what she thinks. Maybe he was right."

Two weeks had passed since then and Evie's mood swings were causing problems for everyone. One minute she would be excited about the baby. Hearing it's heartbeat through the hi-tech heartbeat monitor that Rose had got made her happy for a second and then she would go back to hating the baby and everything it would bring.

I called Jasper who talked to a colleague that was a child psychologist. I immediately hung up the phone when the doctor started talking about how Evie could be a threat against the baby, that we should put her in therapy now before she did something irrational. She was four years old for god sake. It was just a little jealousy.

Bella had started to get worried when Evie went an entire day without speaking, at school, the label and then at home. We talked about it for a little while and came up with a solution we hoped would benefit Evie and in the long run the baby as well.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Bella asked nervously as we drove through the rainy streets.

"I'm sure. She's going to love it." I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Love what? What am I going to love?" Evie asked bouncing around in her booster seat.

"You have to wait it's a surprise." I explained.

"Not fair." Evie huffed. "Secrets are bad for you. Uncle Emmett said they stunt your growth and that's what happened to Aunt Alice."

Bella and I laughed heartedly at Evie's words. Her partake on every day things surprised us very little but the things she sometimes believed were hilarious.

"Well mommy is already short and I'm done growing. Aunt Alice lied a lot when she was little and she didn't eat her veggies so that's why she's so tiny now." I chuckled.

"Hm. Well I don't care. I hate green beans and no matter what, I'm not going to eat em." Evie said. "Secrets are still bad for you."

"We're almost there sweetness just chill for a bit." Bella laughed.

We pulled up to the building and got out. Evie was bouncing in anticipation as she read the front of the building.

"A-nim-al sh-e-lter. Aminal shelter? Mommy why are we at an aminal shelter?" she asked tugging on Bella's hand.

"I don't know let's go inside and see what is in there." Bella played dumb.

A woman greeted us at the door and gave Evie a small red collar and leash.

"What's this for?" she asked staring at it.

"Well sweetness." Bella said squatting down and looking her in the eye. "Daddy and I want to know how well you're going to be able to help out when the baby comes and we want you to have a friend to play with until the baby is old enough. So we thought we would let you pick out a pupp-"

Evie cut Bella off my screaming loudly and throwing her arms around her neck. "I'm getting a puppy? Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you."

"You're welcome but you have to listen to the rules Evie." I said kneeling down. "Having a puppy is a big responsibility do you understand? You have to be a big girl at all times, no acting like a baby. You also have to be able to feed and water the puppy everyday and take it for walks when it has to go potty. Understand?"

"Yes daddy. Can we go look now?" Evie vibrated with excitement.

"Of course follow me." the woman said.

Evie skipped over to her and grabbed her hand. Bella and I followed the pair chatting extremely happily as we made our way to the door labeled Dogs.

As soon as the door opened we could hear a variety of barks, howls and cries from the dogs. We had already informed Vanessa that we wanted Evie to grow up with her dog, so we wanted a puppy. Bella had already read up on how to potty train a dog and other things and it didn't look too hard. Vanessa led us to the farther stalls and the cries from the dogs were patchier.

"Alright Evie. These are the puppies you get to choose from." Vanessa said pointing to the topper cages. "They will stay smaller than the ones on the bottom."

"But what if I want a big puppy?" Evie asked.

"Don't you want to prove to mommy and daddy that you can take care of a puppy like you will take care of your baby?" Vanessa asked and Evie nodded. "These dogs up here will stay small like a baby they won't get very big where as the ones on the bottom grow super fast. You want to be able to hold your puppy when it gets older, don't you?"

Again Evie nodded.

"Then why don't you take a look up here and see if you find one you like. Your mommy or daddy can take them out of the cage and you can hold them one at a time alright?"

"Okay." Evie said trying to stand on her tippy toes to see inside the cages.

Vanessa left us alone and Bella opened the first door and pulled out a small furry ball before handing it to Evie.

She held it close to her and rubbed it's fluffy ears before turning to us. "I don't like his hair, it's falling out like grandpa Charlie's.""

I laughed as I took the puppy from her and put it back in the kennel. Evie was very decisive and knew exactly what she wanted. Unfortunately it wasn't scooter the Pekinese.

Or Jose the feisty Chihuahua, that almost jumped out of her arms and ended up starching her on her chest in its excitement.

Or Gretchen the small mixed pug that had gas.

"There's only two more puppys left Evie. If you don't like any of these we can always come back later." I said as Bella opened the door to the cage and awed.

"Oh he's so precious." She cooed pulling out a small puppy. "Evie you remember watching the Fox and the Hound with mommy?"

"Uh huh."

"Look." Bella kneeled down to show Evie the puppy.

He was a small miniature basset hound with droopy brown eyes and floppy ears. Evie took one look at him before carefully taking him out of Bella's arms and cooing to him softly.

"I think we have a winner." Bella laughed softly.

"I want him." Evie said looking up at us with her cute little pout.

"Alright." I looked up at the cage. "It looks like he doesn't have a name so what are you going to name him baby?"

"Toby." Evie said she had turned the puppy over on it's back and was scratching his tummy making his leg twitch happily.

"Alright Evie. Toby is coming home with us but you have to promise that you're going to take care of him. You're his new mommy understand?" Bella said.

"I'm Toby's mommy?" Evie asked.

"Yes, and you have to protect and take care of him."

"I will daddy I promise."

* * *

**I hope that everyone likes Toby... it's true I'm on a Spider Man kick. but also I have a friend named Toby that used to have a mini basset hound. He stunned me once in the ass with a stun gun and my leg twitched for like two days lol. Here's to you Toby**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

**Alright you guys don't let me down. I really want to know what you think so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Chapter sixty eight ETL**_

_**BPOV:**_

Three pairs of shoes.

One jumbo pack of toilet paper.

Every single flower that Evie and I planted around the front porch.

Those were just a few of the casualties we had suffered in the past three weeks of owning Toby. Potty training him was a piece of cake but dealing with a teething puppy was nothing like when Evie was. We couldn't simply give Toby some oragel or a frozen chew toy and send him on his way.

Those were just a few of the bad things though and the smile that was permanently plastered on Evie's face made it all worth while. She carried Toby around like he was a doll and he simply adored her, worshiping at her feet during dinner and whining when she was bathing because he couldn't join her in the tub.

"Mommy I think Toby is jealous." Evie said as I French braided her hair for school.

"Why's that baby?" I asked.

"Well I get to go to school all day long and then I get to come to work with you. Toby has to sit in the backyard all day alone. I think he is jealous." she explained.

"Oh well Toby is a puppy. He can find fun things to do all on his own. Trust me he isn't bored." I turned her around and ran a comb through her bangs that weren't long enough to braid. "It just makes it more special when you come home because he's missed you all day."

"Is that why he jumps all over me and licks my face?" she asked her eyes squinting in question.

"Yep, when he licks you, that is his way of kissing you because he doesn't have lips like we do." I squeezed her lips together. "Dogs can't make kissy faces."

"Oh. Well Toby's kisses smell like tuna fish." she grimaced. "Even when I brush his teeth with my toothpaste it smells like tuna."

"Evie you aren't using your toothbrush on him are you?" I asked slightly alarmed, my skin crawled in disgust.

"No silly. You said we shouldn't share toothbrushes." Evie giggled almost falling off the stool she was perched at.

"Phew, you scared mommy for a second." I said.

Evie hopped down and ran over to where Toby sat chewing on one of his many toys. I had reached my four month mark the previous day and already felt like a cow. Edward being the awesome husband that he is pulled all of my old maternity clothes out of the attic for me when I couldn't fit my pants anymore. The baby wasn't very active but Dr. Gerandy said they were perfectly healthy at the last check up and we were going to be finding out the sex later on today.

The first time we tried the baby was super shy and not very helpful. Evie tried coaxing it to open it's legs but the baby was relentless. Our trip to Forks later that day was disappointing to say the least because Rose and Emmett decided to keep the sex of their little one a secret and Alice wasn't far enough along to make the decision.

"So I get to miss half a day at school right?" Evie asked picking up Toby and holding him like a baby. "You're not going to forget me and go to the doctor's without me are you?"

"Of course not baby. I'm going to drop you off at school and Daddy and I will be there to get you before you go to recess." I explained.

Edward and I agreed to let Evie stay home for the day but she fought us saying that she wanted to have a gold star for attendance at the end of the year. Edward said that we should be grateful because sooner than later, Evie would be skipping school and making lame excuses to not attend. I had the day off seeing as it was Friday so I decided to drop Evie off and then head back home to pack for our weekend in Forks. It wasn't a planned visit but when the baby decided to be shy, we promised to come up when we found out the sex.

"And you're going to bring Toby with you so I can show my friends at school right?" Evie asked holding Toby close to her face and whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Evie you know that Toby can't visit the class today. You have to wait for show and tell." I sighed.

"But we can't leave him here all weekend." Evie whispered sadly, her bottom lip quivering as her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course not sweetness. Calm down." I wiped a falling tear from her cheek. "Toby will be in the car waiting for you but he has to stay there while we go to the doctor's appointment."

"Okay. When you come home will you hold him? He doesn't know he's going to see me earlier today and I know he's going to miss me." Evie said pouting at her puppy. "Won't you miss mommy?"

I smiled watching her pet Toby affectionately. She had taken everything straight to heart when Edward and I explained that Toby would be her responsibility. She put him on a schedule and fed him twice a day at a certain time, treats were given three times a day as well. The only thing she couldn't control was his tiny puppy bladder but would drop everything the second he started whining and pawing at the back door.

"I will love on him extra Evie. Now go put him in his bed he won't be able to play outside because of the rain today." I said picking up her backpack and my purse. "We have to go or you're going to be late."

"Alright mommy." she said carrying Toby down the hall. "Are we going to go visit Dolly and Gary for lunch when we get to Forks?"

"Of course." I called up the stairs. "Hurry up Evie."

"I'm coming mommy." she squealed scrambling down the stairs.

I dropped Evie off at her class listening to the quiet questions that her little friends had about Toby, the new baby and everything else. Mr. James stopped me before I could leave asking to speak to me.

"I thought that she was doing better." I stated nervously ringing my hands together when he shut the door.

"Oh no that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." he smiled. "Evie is doing wonderfully these past few weeks. You guys buying her the puppy was an excellent idea. I feel like I already know Toby and I haven't had the pleasure to meet him yet."

"Oh then what is it?" I asked.

"Well I remember you and your husband saying something about getting Evie tested." Mr. James said. "And while I think it would be a good idea just to know just how smart and advanced she is, I think she enjoys this class. I've been giving her more advanced things to do and she doesn't seem to notice that it's different from the other kids. Are you two still planning on getting her tested?"

"I want to don't get me wrong." I sighed. "But she's going through a lot right now with the new baby and Toby… I think we should just wait until everything calms down. She does love this class though."

"Okay I'm glad that you agree on holding off. I will continue to give her more advanced work to keep her from getting bored." he said as something fell inside the class room. "Well I better get in there before they burn down the place."

"Yeah I have to go pack our bags for our trip to see the family anyways. We'll be here to pick Evie up in about two hours. She insisted on coming to school even though we were going to allow her to stay home for the day."

"Oh yes. Every child wants the famous golden star for attendance." Mr. James laughed. "We'll be seeing you in two hours."

"You too."

I called Edward on my way back to the house to let him know that everything was going according to schedule. He was getting off work early and meeting me at the house and from there we would take Toby to go pick up Evie. After the doctor's appointment we would make our trek to Forks stopping at the diner to visit Dolly and Gary before heading to my parent's house where we would be staying for the weekend.

I had three duffle bags packed, a small carrying bag with Toby's treats, food and water bowl and a cooler for our drinks sitting by the front door before Edward arrived home.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered huskily wrapping his arms around my growling tummy and feeling the little one kick against him softly.

"Don't start something you know that we can't finish please." I gasped as he trailed his hands up to my breasts.

"Who said we can't finish? It's been days."

"It's been two days Edward." I laughed. "Besides we have to take Toby for a walk and be at the school in twenty minutes."

"I'll make it quick." he countered.

"I don't want it quick. Now stop trying to seduce me. We're going to be late for the doctor's appointment."

"Oh my how the tables have turned. " Edward chuckled. "Since when are you the one that is worried about being late for a doctor's appointment? I'm usually dragging your ass out of bed."

"The only reason why there is any dragging in that scenario is because you want to be at the doctor's office hours in advance. Now grab the bags while I let Toby out to use the bathroom unless you want him to diddle in your backseat." I ordered.

"Aye Aye captain." Edward chuckled walking out the front door with all of the bags.

Toby wondered around the back yard for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to use the bathroom particularly close to where I was standing when he started looking for a spot. After he did his business I scooped him into my arms and locked the house up.

Edward ran inside the school to get Evie and I laughed as she bounced beside him the entire short walk back to the car.

"Hi mommy. Thanks for membering." she said kissing my cheek before expertly buckling herself into her booster seat.

"Remembering." I correction.

"It's what I said." she rolled her eyes and scooped Toby up. "Did you cuddle with him like I asked?"

"Yes dear." I laughed. "Are you ready to see if you're having a little brother or little sister?"

"Uh huh. If the baby will show us its bits this time." Evie giggled.

"I have a feeling he or she will." Edward chuckled rubbing my stomach affectionately before pulling away. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Hey daddy." Evie said just before we pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Yep?"

"Will the baby have special eyes like me? My friend Suzie said that all your babies are going to be weird like me but I told her to stop being jealous." she sighed.

Edward gave me a questioning look.

"Apparently jealous is her word of the day. She told me that Toby was jealous that she gets to go to school and work with me while Toby stays home all alone." I explained.

"Huh. Well you were right she is probably jealous. That can be one of the questions you ask Dr. Gerandy." Edward shrugged. "Now let's go see what we are having."

_Insert elevator music :)_

"So I can't tell everyone yet?" Evie asked bouncing around in her booster seat.

"No, we have to wait and make it a tiny surprise." I explained unhooking her. "You sort of blabbed the news about the baby but mommy and daddy want to tell them what we are having okay?"

"Alright." Evie pouted. "Shh, Toby is sleeping. I have to go put him to bed."

I laughed as she tenderly scooped up the tired pup and carried him cautiously up the stairs to the front door of my parent's house.

"Hey baby." Edward said pulling me back to the car. "Why don't we leave Evie and Toby here for the night and go to my parent's house?"

"And why would we do that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh I dunno. Something about having the entire floor to ourselves seems like something I would enjoy. What about you?"

"Hmm. We'll see. Let's go."

Everyone was sitting in my parent's tiny living room. They all shared the same impatient smiles as we walked inside.

"Sooooo. How was it?" my mother stood up, shaking in anticipation.

"Well we went to the doctor. And she asked some questions. Evie asked if the baby was going to have eyes like hers and Dr. Gerandy told her we would have to wait and see. Then she pulled out the sonogram machine."

Edward took over. "And then she squirted that blue gel on Bella's stomach. And put the wand thingy on her bump. And we saw the baby."

"And?" Alice bounced in her seat between my father and Jasper.

"And what pixie?"

"What are you having?" Esme demanded trying to stand up and walk over to Edward but Carlisle held her down.

"Evie do you want to share with them?" I asked.

"Really?" Evie stood up almost dropping a sleeping Toby on his head.

"Go ahead sweetie." Edward coaxed.

"WE ARE HAVING A PARKER!"

**Like it? Yay or nay? **

**I'm going to ask you guys to pretty please review and let me know what you think about the name... the sex.. they cuteness that is Evie and her baby Toby**

**The new story is almost done... just like a few more chapters or so and it's completely prewritten... so I'm thinking that I might post the first chapter on Edward's birthday.. or if you show enough interest it might come out earlier **

**XOXO Ashley**

**Review**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :)**

**There are only like eighteen days until ECLIPSE AND I'M SO FRIGGIN EXCITED! If you guys haven't heard the soundtrack yet DO SO NOW It's friggin awesome!**

**WARNING!: I had to edit this myself so um... please let me know if it sucks balls please... if there are stupid mistakes please let me know ;)**

**Easier To Lie's birthday is next Saturday maybe if your lucky I will update two chapters instead of one.. depends on if I'm able find time to write ... who knows. **

**Also.. to the anonymous reviewers that did not like the fact that Bella and Edward are now having a son.. unfortunately I can't reply to you.. so I will do it now... there are two ways you can go with the choosing of the sex... Boy or girl.. if I did a girl I'm sure people would be pissed that they aren't having a boy.. you can't win them all so sorry to dissapoint you.. it was bound to happen though.. I've seen some freaky shit on fanfiction and have no intention to ever have Bella and Edward have a baby of both sexs.. hermaphrodite however which way you want to call it. :)**

**ENJOY **

ETL

EPOV:

"A boy?" Renee squealed as she flew out of her seat and ran to Bella.

"Yep. Evie has pictures in her bag." Bella beamed rubbing her stomach where our little boy rested.

"Oh no they are in the car." Evie pouted. "Toby's treats are in my purse there wasn't room for the pictures. Sorry mommy."

"It's alright sweetness why don't we go out and get them and you can show everyone?" Bella held her hand out but Emmett jumped up.

"Come on squirt I'll take you. Piggy back ride?"

"Of course." Evie squealed as Emmett swung her onto his back and rushed out the door.

"God it's hard to believe once this one is here. I'm going to have two kids to take care of instead of just Emmett." Rose sighed pointing to her tiny bump of a pregnant belly. "I hope he's alright with sharing attention."

"Don't worry Rosalie." my mom smiled. "The only issues we ever had out of him when Edward was born was his frustration that he couldn't play with him. He's going to be a wonderful father."

"I hope your right." Rose smiled tearfully.

"We're back." Evie squealed from her perch on Emmett's back. "Uncle Em almost dropped me on the steps."

"Traitor you weren't supposed to tell." Emmett pouted as he tossed her onto the couch next to Jasper who tried to tickle her into handing over the pictures to him first.

"You almost dropped my daughter on the stairs?" Bella snapped hand firmly planted on her hip while the other rested on top of her stomach.

"Dude chill she is a squirmy little thing I'm surprised you've never dropped her before." Emmett laughed. "She was tickling my armpit so if she would of fell it would have been all her fault."

"Not uh. I thought I was falling so I grabbed her arm I didn't know it was your armpit." Evie smiled innocently.

"Whatever twerp." Emmett rolled his eyes. "You know you did it on purpose."

"Hey don't start name calling Emmett." my mother scolded turning to Evie. "Uncle Emmett didn't mean to call you a twerp. And if he does again tell me and I will wash his mouth out with soap."

"Will he fart bubbles?" Evie asked giggling uncontrollably.

"Evie Elizabeth." Bella scolded.

"Sorry momma." Evie blushed. "Let's show the pictures of Parker before Toby has to go outside to potty." she slyly changed the subject.

"Yes lets." Renee said clapping her hands together and reaching for the two sonogram pictures.

Evie followed the pictures as they made their way to each person pointing out 'this is what makes Parker a boy' where Dr. Keene had circled the sex. Renee and my mother cried over the pictures of the second grandchild being born into the family while Alice jumped around talking about how she couldn't wait to find the sex of their little sea monkey and Rose held firmly to having the baby be a surprise.

"But Rosie. What if we just found out so that we could get ready and decorate and buy stuff before it get's here?" Emmett pouted as he nursed his beer.

"NO Emmett. We've gone over this." Rose huffed. "I want it to be a surprise."

"What if we have the doctor tell me and I'll keep it from you so it can be a surprise?" Emmett tried.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Rose growled.

"Pretty pretty please?" Emmett pouted.

"Fine Emmett I'll think about it." Rose sighed before turning to Bella. "It's the only thing that will get him to shut up."

"Dude that's what she says before she says yes." Emmett whispered to me smiling wickedly.

We went to dinner at the diner to visit with Dolly and Gary who was extremely ecstatic about the news about the babies. Evie was spoiled rotten with pancakes with extra whipped topping for dinner a milkshake in celebration of being a big sister. After dinner was had and Bella drank the remainder of both hers, mine and Evie's shakes we headed back to the Swan residence Bella a little too tired to sneak away to my parent's for the night.

Instead we tucked Evie and Toby into the foldaway bed in the living room, said goodnight to Renee and Charlie and headed upstairs to Bella's childhood bedroom . It wasn't the first time we had spent the night at the Swan's instead of my parent's house but walking into the pale blue room made me snicker remembering the first time we had spent the night together in Bella's parent's house.

_**XOXO Ashley**_

_**Review**_

_Flashback:_

_"Now the baby can sleep in our bedroom since you only have a twin bed." Renee rambled as she rocked a sleeping Evie in her arms. "There are extra blanket's in the hall closet if you decide to pallet on the floor instead of sleeping on the cramped bed."_

_"Mom I did live here once before I know where the extra blanket's are." Bella laughed running her hand through Evie's short curls. " Besides Edward and I used to lay together on that bed all the time when we were younger we'll manage. Goodnight sweetness."_

_"Okay. We'll see you in the morning. We have plans to meet with Esme tomorrow so don't forget." Renee informed Bella turning to Charlie who was glaring at Bella and I. "Charlie let's go."_

_"Humph." he said turning a little red._

_"What is it dad?" Bella asked. "If you don't want Evie sleeping in your bedroom we can pallet on the floor and give her the bed."_

_"No. You will do no such thing. Charlie go open the door for me so I don't wake the baby." Renee whisper yelled. "Now."_

_"I don't think I'm comfortable with the two of you sleeping in here alone together." Charlie said his face darkening._

_"We've been married for over five months." Bella snapped. "We have a daughter so it's sort of obvious we've slept in the same room together before. Jesus Christ we've lived together for forever now."_

_"Calm down." Renee whispered. "Charlie get over yourself. Edward Bella go to sleep we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."_

_"Night mom. Goodnight dad." Bella sighed closing the door behind them and turning to me. "That was so weird."_

_"I know but he has a right to feel awkward." I smiled pulling her into my arms. "You just admitted that we used to lay in your bed together when we were younger… totally forgetting the fact that he had a rule about us being together anywhere near the bed."_

_"Oh shit." Bella blushed. "Well whatever. He needs to get over himself. It's not like we used to hook up or anything under his roof. He would have had a coronary."_

_"Well I'm pretty sure he knows we hook up now." I chuckled kissing her hot cheek._

Since that night Bella had made a rule of no sex under her parent's roof. For one the bed was fucking tiny and there was a squeaky spring in the box spring so even getting comfortable sounded like we were humping like bunnies. The second was the fact that Renee and Charlie were right down the hallway and Bella was extremely nervous that they would walk in.

After almost an entire night of tossing and turning and a lot of fights over the blanket Bella and I decided to trade the small twin bed for the full sized one that my mother had in the basement at my parent's house. It wasn't the softest thing but at least Bella and I wouldn't be clinging to each other for dear life in fear that we would roll off the side of the smaller mattress.

"I feel like a cow." Bella groaned as she lifted her arms to take her bra off without removing her band tee.

"Your beautiful." I kissed her neck before pulling out her sleep shorts and my pajama bottoms out of the suitcase on the foot of the bed.

"I ate too much. I am afraid to revisit three different kinds of milkshakes and the sloppy Joe and fries I inhaled at the diner." she whined rubbing her stomach. "Parker mommy really want's to digest this food so please just agree with me."

I laughed as I pulled my pants on.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Your just cute that's all." I kissed her nose causing her to snort.

"What's cute about being a giant dairy consuming elephant?" her pout was even cuter.

"Bella stop it. You did this when you were pregnant with Evie." I pulled her into my arms careful of her belly. "Your perfect and beautiful and everyone will agree with me that pregnancy suits you. So stop trying to beg the baby to agree with the meal you ate and let's go to sleep. I'm pretty sure our mother's want to chat you up about the nursery tomorrow so we might as well get some shut eye before we're running around port Angeles looking at different paints and fabrics."

"Fine." she huffed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Your lying."

"Fine. You didn't once say that I wasn't huge. Pregnancy suits me? What the hell is that supposed to mean Edward? Your supposed to say that my stomach isn't as big as I feel it is. That I'm smaller than I was when I was carrying Evie." she ranted.

"Bella." I laughed. "Your carrying Parker a little different that's probably why you feel bigger. Your still wearing your jeans from after Evie so complain to me when you start wearing your stretchy pants okay?"

"Fine." Bella snapped pulling the blanket up and sliding under it. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight baby." I sighed pulling her into my arms.

"You know what?" Bella asked. "I think we should do animals for Parker's nursery. Your mom can paint murals all over. Evie and I can develop some of the pictures we took at the zoo the last time we went for her field trip and we can frame them. What do you think?"

"I like it. I was afraid you were going to want to do the whole sports thing." I laughed.

"Yeah because I'm just so sporty. What if he gets my clumsiness and wont ever participate if sports? He will end up resenting his sport like bedroom." she stifled a yawn. "Now stop talking I have to sleep. I'm pregnant, sleep is important."

"You're the one that's talking." I defended.

"Shut up and go to sleep Cullen." she slapped my chest before kissing the spot and burrowing into me. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too." I laughed kissing the top of her head.

If felt like I had just closed my eyes when Bella pulled out of my embrace.

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily.

"To pee." she yawned. "Go back to sleep."

"Kay." I turned over and closed my eyes waiting for her to come back to bed.

I heard the toilet flush and the water running before the door opened and closed. Bella's bare feet padded past the bedroom door and down the stairs and I figured she was probably getting something to drink when I heard her call out Evie's name in panic.

"EVIE?" she screamed. "EDWARD! MOM! DAD!"

I was up quicker than lighting, rushing out the door and down the stairs with Renee and Charlie hot on my heels.

"What is it?" I asked running into the living room to find the fold out bed empty.

"She's gone." Bella sobbed clutching Evie's small baby blanket she wrapped Toby in while he slept.

Renee started to panic while I ran upstairs and searched every room, closet and cranny. I could hear Charlie trying to calm Bella out of dialing 911 immediately.

"IT'S MY DAUGHTER DAD. WE HAVE TO CALL." Bella screamed through her tears.

I ran back down the stairs panic setting in. "She's not upstairs."

"The front door is locked securely." Renee said shakily walking into the living room.

"Bella calm down." Charlie said calmly turning to me. "Let's check outside."

I took the back while he took the front throwing on a pair of old slippers that sat by the back door I slid the door open and heard sniffling.

"Evie?" I asked rushing towards the sounds.

"DADDY?" she cried running to me with Toby dangling in one arm.

"What are you doing out here? Are you okay? Jesus you scared us." I pulled her into my arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Toby had to potty." she sniffled clinging to me like her life depended on it. "And the door swung shut while he was peepeeing and I couldn't open it. I was so scared and it's cold."

"Let's get you inside baby." I sighed in relief that she was okay and carried both her and Toby inside.

Renee and Bella ran to me in panic when the saw Evie shivering in my arms taking her from me immediately and rushing up the stairs to run her a hot bath. I went out front to inform Charlie that we had found her and we went to check on them.

That night Evie slept in our bed in between Bella and I, clutching our hands tightly while Toby snuggled against her neck and the next night. And the next fourteen nights after that.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**alright ladies sorry this is late... writing isn't coming to me as often and as easily as I would like it and this is more of a filler chapter anyways.. how are the guys handling three pregnant chicks? More than a few people have asked me... also how is Evie and Bella handling the whole clingyness?**

**I'm late for work but I wanted to post this**

**Chapter is dedicated to: JaymePattinson, TwilightMommyof4girls, Hurachee, and anonymouslysufferingfromOCD Thanks ladies for your wonderful advice.. Not sure who I used but maybe a bit of everyones input.**

Chapter sixty nine ETL

EPOV

"This is ridiculous dudes." Emmett whined sitting down roughly in the seat next to me and sighing in exhaustion. "I changed my mind. We should have adopted."

"Tell me about it." Jasper sighed. "Alice's mood swings are starting to give me whiplash."

"No you don't understand." Emmett interjected taking a giant swig of his beer before continuing. "Rose is freaking out over every little thing. She scared the living shit out of me the other day telling me that something was wrong so I rushed her to the hospital only to find out she's constipated. Apparently that's alright for pregnant chicks. It's normal."

"Well at least you're not getting screamed at for closing the toilet seat." Jasper barked. "Alice ended up throwing up all over the bathroom because she hadn't had time to turn the light on to see that the toilet was closed and somehow it ended up being my fault. I should have left the lid up. Can you believe that? One second they are bitching because they fell in the toiletthe next their bitching because we close it all the way? It's fucked shit that's what that is."

"Oh no, it gets worse trust me. Rose woke me up three in the morning because she wanted pizza. So I picked up the phone and asked her what the number to dominos was and she flipped shit screaming at me that she only wanted Volturi's Pizza from Port Angeles."

"Tell me you didn't." Jasper warned.

"I told her she was bat shit crazy and that she could have domino's because they deliver that late or have nothing and she pulled the _'you don't love me, I'm carrying your baby and you won't give me what I want' _card. Needless to say my big ass slept on the couch after I got back from Port Angeles." Emmett shook his head. "And then she didn't even eat it because getting angry at me gave her heartburn. All that shit for nothing."

I sat back and nursed my non alcoholic beer as my friends whined, moaned and groaned over their pregnant partners. Evidentially they had it so much worse than I did. Parker was Bella's second pregnancy and other than a few different changes, it was relatively easy.

"What about you Ed?" Emmett asked. "Any horror stories to share with the table?"

"Well no. Ever since Evie got locked out of Bella's parent's house, we've had visitors in our bed every night." I sighed.

"Oh man. You better nip that shit in the bud." Emmett winced. "I read in this parenting book that Rose is making me study over before she starts her Lamaze classes that if you don't stop that stuff, it can get out of hand. You're going to have Evie in yall's bed until she's in junior high and to think." he winced. "You're not going to get laid man."

"No it's not Evie. It's Bella." I sighed running my hand through my hair and pulling the ends in frustration. "Evie got a cold from being outside without any shoes or a jacket and now Bella is like super mom. Protective to the extreme."

"That's normal Edward." Jasper interrupted. "Evie scared both of you pretty badly and to top it all off, Bella's pregnant. She is probably blaming herself. It will pass."

"Well Evie isn't liking it one bit. She's cranky in the morning because Bella has to get up to use the restroom every two hours and she wakes her up every time. Poor Toby is getting the brunt of her attitude. He was in time out for like two hours yesterday because he licked her knee while she was eating breakfast. Granted the dog didn't understand a word as she yelled at him about manners and she was off to school leaving me to make sure he stayed on his pillow for two hours." I rolled my eyes. "She can't even go outside to play without Bella sitting out with her now and that's starting to grate on both our nerves."

Our waitress came by to serve our food and I ordered three more drinks knowing that the guys needed them.

"Like I said man. Just a faze." Jasper said. "I wish this mood swing shit would be just a faze. One minute I'm the best boyfriend in the world and she loves me so much. The next I'm dog shit and being told to get the hell out of her face. How did you handle this shit Edward? You've already done it once and you guys willingly did it again."

"Bella wasn't that bad." I answered truthfully. "I mean the only complaints that I ever had with her being pregnant was the fact that she was overly emotional and super horny twenty four seven."

At that both Jasper and Emmett spit their beers all over the table choking wildly.

"Edward." Emmett wheezed. "That's not a complaint that's a fucking blessing. Rose won't let me touch her because she's afraid something will happen to the baby. Seriously if I wasn't looking forward to being a father then I would be freaking out about the major case of blue balls happening down south."

"Emmett." Jasper choked. "Too much information."

"Well, I thought we were sharing." Emmett grumbled before turning to me. "But dude seriously. That isn't something you complain about."

"It is when you feel like your penis is going to fall off from over us-"

I was cut off by a loud crash behind me and turned to find an entirely flustered young waitress fumbling to clean a mess on the floor. Her blush said it all, she had heard the tail end of our discussion. Standing up I tried to help her clean up her mess but another waiter came over and told me that they could handle it. Jasper and Emmett were laughing their asses off from their seats while I pulled out my wallet and handed her a wad of cash for the trouble.

"Let's go assholes." I muttered grabbing my jacket and heading out to Emmett's new car. "Why the fuck did you get a minivan?"

"Because it's super safe for when the baby comes." Emmett said running his hand down the side of the hunter green soccer mom mobile. "The jeep didn't get good mileage anyway."

"Whipped." Jasper coughed out.

"Well you just wait until Alice starts reading auto dangers and shit online. I wouldn't be surprised if when you get home she starts talking about you trading in your camaro." Emmett huffed sliding the back door open so that Jasper could get in.

"Dude why the hell do you already have a baby seat installed?" Jasper laughed climbing over the unisex colored infant car seat.

"You can never be too prepared." Emmett shrugged. "Get in Ed. We have to get back to the ladies. From the way you're talking, Bella's going to have Evie climbing up the walls wanting out."

"True. I'm planning on taking her to the park a little later but Bella's invited herself." I sighed. "The last time we went, Bella practically sat in the sandbox with her."

"Tell her you just want to have some quality father daughter time with Evie." Jasper offered as he toyed with the safety belts on the car seat. "These things look like a torture device."

"It's almost like the one we had for Evie. She wasn't a huge fan of the car rides but liked to sit in her car seat in front of the TV when she was a baby." I smiled remembering when Evie was an infant.

Parker would be here soon, as well as the other two babies and I couldn't wait to hold my son. Evie would draw pictures for him and put them in a shoe box so that when we decorated his nursery, she could hang them up around his crib to 'give him something to look at'. Her words not mine.

As soon as we walked into the house I could hear Evie crying from the staircase and Bella, Rose and Alice arguing.

"No Bella you need to realize that she's alright." Rose exclaimed.

"Shut up Rose." Bella snapped. "I told her she couldn't go play outside and she went anyways. Therefore she is in time out. She's my daughter not yours."

"Bella, Rose is right." Alice said calmly. "Evie just wanted to go outside and just because you're not up for it doesn't mean you can keep her in the house and by your side at all times."

I walked in to see a red faced Bella standing over Rose as she sat next to Alice on the couch.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Daddy." Evie sobbed running into the room and into my arms.

"It's alright sweetheart." I cooed rubbing her back to get her to calm down. "What's the matter?"

"Jesus friggin Christ." Bella said slapping her hand down on her thigh in frustration. "I get it, I'm the bad guy."

After grabbing her soda off the table she stomped up the stairs leaving everyone including Evie and myself standing there in shock.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked.

"Bad word uncle Em." Evie sniffled holding her hand out for money.

"Sorry kid." he handed her a bill and turned to Rose and Alice. "What happened?"

"Well Bella is barking mad that's what." Alice huffed popping a couple of grapes into her mouth before continuing. "Evie wanted to go out and play but Bella didn't want to go out because it's too hot, so she told her no. But then Evie couldn't go play with Toby in the hallway because we were sitting in the living room so Evie snuck outside the back door THAT'S FENCED IN mind you. Once Bella realized Evie was gone, she sort of flipped her lid and sent Evie to time out despite the fact that she was perfectly fine and just wanted to play outside with her dog."

"I think it's time for us to go." Rose stood up and grabbed her bag. "Good luck with that Ed."

"See you guys later." I sighed, Evie had started to doze off so I took her up the stairs.

"I'm a big girl daddy." she mumbled. "I want to sleep in my room."

"Okay sweetness." I kissed her head after tucking her into her bed and slowly entered the bedroom.

"WHERE IS EVIE?" Bella all but screamed as I entered the room alone.

"Jesus Bella. Calm down. She's napping in her bedroom, she's a little upset." I explained. "And I take it you are too."

"I'm tired of Alice and Rose telling me what to do when they've never had kids. They don't know how I felt when I found Evie's empty bed that morning Edward." Bella shook refusing to cry anymore.

"I know. But Evie's fine and over it so you need to let her be a kid and stop treating her like she's a baby still." I pulled her into my arms in an effort to comfort her.

"I know but what if she goes missing again? What if next time she gets's kidnapped…" Bella started sobbing and listing all of the things that could go wrong with Evie being left alone for more than five minutes.

"Shh." I rubbed her shoulders. "Bella she's not going to have a life if you act like this now. Evie is smart enough to know if something is wrong. She knows that she needs to stay away from strangers and she also knows the rules of playing outside."

"I'm acting crazy I know." Bella said blowing her nose on a tissue I handed her. " I can't help it."

"Blame Parker. Apparently the three of you pregnant chicks are like a hormone overload…. The guys are waiting for one of your heads to explode any day now." I laughed.

"Yeah. I'll blame the unborn baby for my being clingy to the first born." Bella laughed before pulling away. "I should call the girls and apologize. I also think I should do something nice for Evie to apologize for the way I've been acting."

Bella cried on the phone as she told Rose and Alice she was sorry. Evie woke up fully refreshed two hours later, noting that she loved sleeping in her bedroom again and Bella announced that we were going to the dog park so that Toby could stretch his legs and meet some more pups.

After arriving at the park Evie stayed within five feet of Bella at all times and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"Baby you can go play with Toby if you want." Bella said patting her little butt.

"But you said I had to stay with you." Evie stated thoroughly confused.

"I know baby. Mommy was just worried about you after you got locked out of Grandpa Charlie's house but she's feeling much better. So go ahead baby. Have fun." Bella said her voice thick again and I was worried she would start crying . . . Again.

Evie was off like a rocket running to the little group of puppies playing across the field. We watched as she and another little boy that she knew from school ran around being chased by the dogs while their owners watched and laughed.

That night Evie slept like a rock, both she and Toby were completely exhausted from their earlier activities. They cuddled together in her room with the door cracked and for the first night in almost three weeks Bella and I slept alone in our bed

**MY NEW STORY IS OUT! GO CHECK IT OUT! Everything is prewritten so it's all ready to be uploaded as usual depends on review rates :)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Alright sorry it took so long to get this out.**

**Please read the really important A/N at the bottom of the page ********

Chapter 70 ETL

EPOV

"Alright daddy's I want you to gently pick your babies up out of their baths but be careful because a wet and squirming baby is a wriggling baby." the jolly woman squealed as she pulled the small baby doll out of the water. "And then you're going to wrap him or her up in their terry cloth towels patting gently as not to agitate their fragile skin."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jasper grumbled as he lifted his own doll out of the water and tossed it onto the towel that he had laid out under Siobhan's direct orders.

The second the tiny fake newborn hit the table there were audible gasps around the room as everyone looked at Jasper in horror.

"Daddy I hope you realize that you just caused severe brain damage to your baby." Siobhan cooed as she lifted the naked doll in her arms sweetly. "You have to be very gentle with your child. Their like boneless chickens you have to help them with everything."

"Yeah Jasper." Emmett tisked as he gently patted his plastic doll dry with the bright pink towel he had chosen. "Think of your babies' brain and the damage you just caused. You better stay the H-E-L-L away from my little one."

"Dude that is not a real baby." Jasper growled pointing to the doll. "You're all delusional. I have to get the hell out of here and now."

_One and a half hours prior_

"I'll pay for these classes if you go with me." Emmett shifted nervously as we stood outside of the local health department. "I just want to be prepared and those damn books Rosie keeps giving me to read aren't helping me."

"Dude, I've already had a baby so why waste your money?" I chuckled. "Evie turned out just fine and Bella and I didn't even go to Lamaze classes."

"Yeah but you're a natural at the daddy shit. I'm a nervous wreck." Emmett sighed. "I'm asking this as a favor. If either of you wanted to do this I would completely back you up. Do the same for me please?"

"You couldn't pay me enough dude." Jasper laughed as he crumbled up his empty coffee cup and threw it away.

"Come on Jas." Emmett pleaded. "Remember when I went with you to try out for that stupid play you had to do as punishment when you and Alice got caught making out in the back of the drama room? You begged me to come and suffer alongside you and I did. All I'm asking you to do now is go to this class so that we can learn to better care for our children once they arrive."

"Why in the hell are you talking like that?" I asked my older brother as I sipped the rest of my luke warm coffee and threw away my cup. "I'll do it with you just because I'm already here and I've already broken my plans with Bella and Evie for the day because I was under the pretences that my presence was severely important."

"But it is." Emmett argued. "I don't want to be alone in there and you can never know too much about caring for a baby. Besides you and Bella are having a boy now so things might be a little different. Don't you want to be prepared?"

"You have a point there." I conceded. "Fine I'll do it if Jasper does it."

"Dude." Jasper yelled tossing his hands in the air in defeat. "Fine whatever. But I want drinks after this too."

"Fine we'll go to this class and then hit the bar afterwards. Thank you thank you thank you." Emmett said walking up the sidewalk towards the entrance.

"Dude this shit better be educational." Jasper grumbled in his southern accent as we followed my older brother inside the dilapidated old building.

"Not fucking likely."

It took us almost thirty minutes to find a class with three open spots. Apparently there were a lot of new babies coming into the world in the Seattle area in the next couple of months because a lot of the classes were booked with only one or two openings. Finally Emmett chose a Daddy to be class that was all green.

"Guys we can learn how to make organic baby food." Emmett cheered reading the list out of the pamphlet he had picked up. "And cloth diapers. It's all eco friendly."

"What next dude?" Jasper laughed. "Are you going to trade in the monster Jeep for a hybrid?"

Emmett's face fell at the prospect of having to give up his first baby.

"Alright boys your class starts in five minutes in room twelve." Gianna the receptionist that took Emmett's money directed us towards the hallway to the right.

The room was small and a little cramped with all of the baby paraphernalia. Eight tables sat in rows of two sort of like high school science rooms. On top of each table were two small baby baths, a pile of clothes and two babies sitting in front of two stools.

"Welcome to Eco Friendly Daddy To Be 101." A rather large Scottish woman greeted from the front of the room where she was currently cleaning something.

The first hour was spent learning how to properly cook, can and store homemade organic baby food. Emmett had the audacity to take notes as Siobhan went through the instructions while Jasper tasted each one gagging on the squashed peas and stealing my small Dixie cup of apple sauce.

"I came for you guys the least you can do is feed me." he shrugged as he scooped the mush into his mouth. "Can't drink on an empty stomach and from the way this class is going I'm going to have the need to get shitty."

"Language there daddy." Siobhan tsked. "We don't want Junior's first word to be a profanity now do we?"

"No," Jasper sighed before whispering to me. "But that shit would be funny."

I hid my snort behind my hand as the large woman walked over to us pushing up her coke bottle glasses. "Now you really want your son or daughter to call you S.H.I.T instead of daddy?"

"The horror." Jasper gasped. "I apologise ma'am."

Siobhan walked back up to the front of the room just as Jasper turned to me.

"This class is a horror."

As soon as he said that our instructor stood up and asked us to go to the tables to learn how to properly wash our infants. By infants she meant plastic dolls that weighed nothing. Jasper lifted the doll in front of him up by its foot and sniffed it.

"Dude it smells like my grandma's closet."

"Oh my god put the baby down on the table this instant." Siobhan screamed rushing over to our table.

Emmett hissed at Jasper to stop embarrassing him as the woman properly set the naked doll in his arms correctly. As she walked to the front of the classroom correcting the other father's on her way Jasper turned to me.

"Yep definitely getting shit faced after this."

"Amen to that."

"Shhhh. Some of us are trying to learn here." Emmett's desk partner hushed us.

Both Jasper and I looked at each other before Siobhan called our attention.

"Alright I want you to check the temperature of the water with the inside of your wrist like so." she said showing us. "Babies skin is extremely sensitive and the water has to be just the right temperature or they could burn or catch a cold. Now that everyone has done that I want you to gently." she paused and gave Jasper a skeptical look. "GENTLY place your newborn into the water careful to hold their head up so they don't go under."

Jasper cursed under his breath and gently placed the doll into the water bending it's legs so that it could sit up on it's own. Siobhan sighed at the sight but let it go without correcting him.

"Looks like I'm going to be a great dad." Jasper snickered. "It's only hours old and it's already sitting up in it's bath."

"Okay daddies I want you to grab the baby shampoo and a clean wash cloth." Siobhan directed as she squirted a small drop of soap onto a worn wash cloth and proceeded to clean the 'baby'.

"Hey Emmett." Jasper whisper yelled. "You might want to stop by the bank on your way out of here."

"How come?" Emmett asked not taking his eyes off of the fake baby in the water in front of him.

"Because after this Edward and I are going to be extremely thirsty." Jasper snickered as he washed his doll's head with soapy water.

"Whatever dude. Edward doesn't even drink."

_Back To the present_

Jasper shoved his doll into Siobhan's hands and rushed out of the room quickly muttering something about psychotic lady thinking that the plastic things were actually babies. I set the plastic baby down gently so as to not upset the crazy woman and quickly told Emmett that we would meet him at the bar down the street when his class was over before making my way out of the small room.

Jasper was pacing out front while fiddling with his phone. I could tell he was shaking and suppressed my laughter as I walked up to him.

"Dude that was a crock of bullshit." he fumed. "It was a fucking plastic doll not a live baby. Seriously what the hell?"

"It's cool let's go get a table Emmett will meet us after his class is over."

"It's bullshit Edward." Jasper growled. "For real was that lady a nut or what? I'm a psychologist and she fucking baffled me."

"Well I think you and Alice will be more than ready for the baby." I assured him. "You used to baby sit Evie all the time and she was never in any danger."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I need a beer. And possibly a shot of something very strong."

We sat at the bar and ignored the tender's skeptical looks. I checked my phone and laughed at the fact that it was only three thirty in the afternoon on a Thursday. I still didn't drink much after my college days so I opted for a light beer and some nachos while Jasper asked for a double shot of top shelf tequila. Before the bartender could get very far I ordered him a burger to soak up the alcohol.

"Cheers to daddy hood Edward my man." Jasper chuckled clinking his shot glass with my beer bottle and slamming back the double shot.

Forty five minutes later Jasper was clear on his way to shitty town and I realized that it wasn't the class that had him so on edge.

"Dude I'm scared." he shuddered chasing his shot with a swig of my beer.

I raised my arm to get the bartender's attention so I could get another before turning to him.

"What are you scared of?"

"Fatherhood. In a few months we're going to have a baby and I'm scared shitless." he slurred. "How did you do it man?"

"Do what?" I asked pushing his uneaten burger in front of him in hopes of sobering him up a little.

"Handle being a dad before you turned twenty one that's what." he scoffed. "How did you and Bella get over the fact that you were going to be parents? Unplanned and everything?"

"Well." I started taking a sip of my beer. "It was a surprise that Bella got pregnant with Evie and yes it was unplanned but the second I found out I was ecstatic. Bella's my life and knowing that we had created something out of our love was just the topping on the cake for us. We took everything in stride and ended up with our beautiful daughter, four years of marriage under our belt and a son on the way. What more could I ask for?"

"Wow man that was deep." Jasper sighed.

"What's up bitches?" Emmett growled taking a seat on the other side of Jasper and ordering a beer before grabbing my plate of nachos and half of Jasper's burger. "Thanks for leaving me hanging. I'm got a coupon for huggies because I won the diaper challenge."

"Kudos for you dude." Jasper slurred nearly falling off the stool.

"What's his problem?" Emmett asked as he steadied him.

"A little self doubt and a lot of liquor." I chuckled.

"Always a good mix." Emmett laughed as he clapped Jasper's back roughly.

"Whatever dude. That class was bull shit." Jasper chocked on a French fry he tried to inhale as he talked.

We spent another hour talking, catching up on their pregnant woman stories and a lot of drinking on their part before it was settled that neither of them would be able to drive themselves home. I picked up the phone.

"Hey baby." Bella answered cheerfully. "Are you having fun with the boys?"

I could hear Evie squealing in the background and chuckled. "Yeah but I think they've had a little too much fun. Is there a way you can bring Alice and Rose by to pick them up?"

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Well first we went to a daddy to be class and then they got a wee big inebriated." I laughed. "Jasper's having some doubts about his ability to father a baby and decided to wollow in self pity and tequila."

"Sounds like fun…."

********* VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ*********

**I'm pretty sure that everyone has realized that I haven't been updating a whole lot and that the chapters are getting shorter and shorter and for that I apologize. **

**I know I promised to make it to 100 chapters but being realistic.. I'm starting to get bored with the story and I'm sure that I've lost a few people because they feel the same way.**

**So I don't know how many more chapters will be left of Easier to Lie because I really want to branch out. I've been loving the response I'm getting for my new story and I already have two ideas for two more stories but I can't start writing them until I figure out what I'm going to do with this story. **

**Between the writer's blocks and not having the time that I used to to sit down for hours and contemplate my next move with this story if I tried to force myself to get to 100 chapters it would suck really really badly. SOOOO I'm going to at least make it to 80 chapters before throwing in the towel.**

**I want to thank everyone that's been patient. And I already have another chapter written so I will update sometime next week :)  
THANKS SO MUCH**

**XOXO Ashley**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**don't forget to review**


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Easier to Lie has been a really awesome story to write.. and there have been many hard times, good times sexy times and fun times... but it's time to end it. I have prewritten everything and am going to be updating on the offdays of updating my new story sooo it's ending sooner rather than later**

**Thanks to everyone that reviews. I really appreciate it and don't fret because I have like four new story ideas that I plan on typing up on my free time. :)**

**None of my stories will ever be as long as this one but it's what's in it that counts**

**Read on**

ETL Chapter seventy one

BPOV

"Mommy when Parker comes home with us, can we please bring him to school for show and tell?" Evie asked as she bounced around excitedly in her car seat as we headed to meet Alice and Rose to do some baby shopping. "Because Sue Ellen got to bring her little baby sister in but we weren't allowed to touch her. Will I be able to touch Parker on his birthday?"

"Of course. Apart from your dad, the nurses and me, you're going to be the first person to hold him when he comes." I assured her as I drove around the parking lot looking for an open parking spot up close to the entrance.

"REALLY?" Evie squealed. "I GET TO HOLD HIM. OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS."

"Evie please stop quoting the little girl off of Annie." I laughed, she had taken to watching old movies that she found at my parents house the last time we visited and Annie the musical was one of her favorites. At first it was her rendition of the song 'little girls' and now this. "You're going to be a big sister of course you get to hold your little brother."

"Welll." Evie drawled. "I think we should go to build a bear and make the babies a bear. All three of them. That will be my present for when they come."

"We'll see." I laughed.

I was now almost six months pregnant with Parker and Evie's birthday was approaching quickly. She couldn't make up her mind about what she wanted to do and Edward was able to help her come up with a trip to Forks, mini golf with the family, dinner at the diner with Dolly and Greg and back to the Cullen's for a small party. She didn't want to invite her friends in her class because she wanted to have a little get together at school so that everyone could be a part of it. Edward and I had shown up at her classroom yesterday with cupcakes, fruit punch and little goodie bags with candies and trinkets inside.

I'm fairly certain the Mr. James was completely annoyed with us by the end of the day for hopping every small child up with candies and sweets before taking Evie home early for the day as a treat. She had only had a cupcake and some punch and was bouncing off the walls for hours so I could imagine what it would be like with twenty or so children in a confined class room.

I finally found a spot closer to the entrance luckily pretty close to where Alice and Rose had parked Rose's car at. Evie had already unbuckled herself and was patiently waiting for me to let her out of the car by the time I had rolled out of the driver's side and grabbed my purse.

We held hands tightly as we walked into the mall and headed for the store we were meeting the girls at, stopping every now and then when something in a window caught Evie's eye. Alice and Rose were already running around the store frantically, both with a list of things they needed to buy this time around.

Looking at the two of them Alice looked like she was farther along than Rose partially because of her short stature and the fact that she was all belly. Rose being the Amazon that she is was still able to wear some of her looser jeans from the before time whereas I was a complete whale waddling already and I still had three months to go.

I was carrying Parker a little differently than I did Evie. Edward called him a boob man just because he was so high up compared to my pregnancy with Evie where I held her lower. He was just as active as Evie if not more and from the way he acted when she talked to my stomach he already adored her. Every day when she and I would make it back to my office after lunch and school she would sit next to me on the couch while I over looked documents or made calls and tell him about her day.

It didn't matter if she had to miss playtime for talking too much during reading square or the fact that Mr. James gave her two cookies during snack instead of one, Parker would move around as she talked to him and kick at her hands when she poked around trying to find him.

"Oh there you are finally." Alice squealed as she saw us enter the store.

"Yeah mom couldn't get out of her car she almost got stuck." Evie trilled. "I almost had to call for the jaws of life."

Emmett had taken to joking about my baby belly and was often feeding my daughter jokes about the fact that I was going to get stuck in my mustang. I didn't mind because I was over the whole self conscious stuff with my pregnant stomach. I had a few shirts that I loved to wear despite the fact that the bottom of my tummy poked out just because I didn't care. I was pregnant and luckily as big as I was didn't suffer from any stretch marks like I had with Evie.

"You should really check out the minivans that Emmett and I have been looking at." Rose said rubbing her stomach affectionately. "He's been going crazy over safety and things it's comical."

"Please." Alice laughed. "Jasper has been freaking out."

Both Rose and I snorted remembering the state of things were, when we had went to pick up Jasper and Emmett's inebriated asses.

_Flashback:_

_"Well first we went to a daddy to be class and then they got a wee big inebriated." Edward laughed._

_"Sounds like fun." I giggled. "Evie's spending the night with Bree tonight, some sort of bonding thing that I wasn't invited too. Apparently I'm not girly enough."_

_"Your girly enough for me babe." _

_"How much have you been drinking?" I laughed._

_"Two well one and a half light beers and some really gross coffee. See you ladies in a few." he breathed. "Drive safely, be careful and I love you."_

_"Love you too." I flipped the phone shut and stood up laughing as the piles of used tissues that had littered my lap fell onto the floor. "Come on ladies we have to go pick up our drunken men."_

_"How in the hell did a daddy to be class lead them to get drunk?" Alice asked standing up ignoring her own fountain of tissues. "Let's go."_

_"I want to finish the movie." Rose sniffed._

_We had agreed on a girl's day and after making homemade pizzas, we settled in for a few girly movies. The first had been Remember me, and then we broke out heavy artillery, Marley and Me. We were all bawling and then the phone rang leaving us in suspense as Owen Wilson's character carried Marley to the vet._

_"We have to go honey we can finish this later." I said grabbing my purse and coat. "Let's go."_

_Pulling into the parking lot of the small pub I could see Edward and Emmett snickering by the back of Emmett's jeep as Jasper sat on the bumper with his head in his hands. We got out of the car and made our way over to them. Jasper was mumbling something unintelligibly and Edward and Emmett were still laughing._

_"What's going on?" Alice asked walking over and checking on Jasper._

_"I'm trying to talk to my best friends and tell them my fears of fatherhood and they keep calling me a pussy, that's what." Jasper slurred. _

_"Your fears?" Alice gasped._

_"Yeah I'm afraid. What if the baby doesn't like me. What if you don't think it's safe to leave me alone with it?" Jasper slurred._

_"Alright drunkie let's get you home." Alice giggled helping him stand up and leading him towards her car. _

_It was a simple transition. Rose took the Jeep with Emmett. Alice took her car and inebriated Jasper while Edward and I drove back to the house in his car._

_"Jaspers wiggin huh?" I asked as we cuddled on the couch after getting home. _

_"Yeah it's the same things that we went through; we just didn't add alcohol into our fears." Edward chuckled._

Alice had called the next day stating that Jasper our very own psychiatrist had had a mild panic attack or mental breakdown but they were able to talk about it and settle his fears. Instead of going back to daddy to be classes to get over his problems, Jasper had started watching videos and talking to Alice about his fears instead of bottling them in until he hit the bottle. One of his fears was that he wasn't going to be able to protect the baby and apparently his way of overcoming that fear was over baby proofing the house.

"It's sort of cute you know." Alice giggled. "He's all 'No Alice you can't lift that shoe box now' and 'be careful walking out the door there's a four inch dip at the threshold' I mean no shit dude we've been living there for five years now."

"Embrace the protectiveness." I laughed helping Evie get situated in a cart of my own before she could start running a muck throwing everything that looked 'cute' into it.

We shopped for a couple of hours and eventually made it to build-a-bear where she helped Alice, Rose and I make three really cute looking bears for the babies when they decided to grace us with their presence. The cutest by far was Parkers, Evie decided that since we were doing the nursery in a jungle, or animal theme that Parker deserved a safari bear complete with cargo pants and a hat like Indiana Jones.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Evie said tiredly as we set the rest of the bags into my trunk.

"I know sweetie we are going to go out to eat with your aunts if that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Mac and cheese please?" she pouted as I strapped her into her car seat.

"We'll see." I laughed.

An hour and a half later Evie and I were napping on the bed when the door opened softly and Edward poked his head inside.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi. Sorry we fell asleep as soon as we got home." I sat up.

"It's alright I was hoping I could join you two for a little while. You make that bed look mighty comfy." he smiled walking over and untying his tie.

"Of course." I yawned.

We cuddled together napping for a couple of hours before Evie woke up and wanted to show Edward each little thing we bought for Parker today. She waited to show him the bear last.

"And we didn't fill him all the way with the fluff because I wanted him to be soft for Parker." Evie explained playing with the tassel on the bear's hat.

"That's wonderful baby." Edward chuckled. "I'm glad you two had fun but we have to pack because we are leaving tonight to head out to Forks for a certain someone's birthday."

"I wonder whose birthday it is?" I asked. "Shoot did we forget Esme's?"

"NO silly it's mine." Evie squealed holding up five fingers.

**aww our little girl is growing up sooo fast**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter seventy two

**Disclaimer: I dont own it**

**I sort of feel that people aren't enjoying this story anymore.. I think I got like fifteen reviews for the last chapter... but anywho... I am going to be updating quite frequently because I'm ready to let this story go..**

**I am currently writing and bugging the hell out of V over my new story idea: In Love With The Devil's Mother. Edward Cullen's a pretty introverted 25 year old that falls in love with Bella Swan with the help of his five year old nephew Riley. Little does he know that Bella has a little man in her life as well. one that doesn't want to share, her son. Jacob. DUN DUN DUUUUUN**

**Yeah so I have written three pretty heafty chapters like today.. and like my story Forever And Almost Always I am totally going to prewrite everything to ensure quick updates.. sooo stay tuned and keep a look out at this rate it could be up rather quickly because Easier to Lie was my first and last venture at a long ass drawn out story :)**

EPOV

Happy birthday dear Evie… happy birthday tooooo yoooooou." Everyone sang as Evie bounced excitedly in her chair.

Instead of a themed party my daughter just wanted to be the center of attention before the babies arrived and everyone was busy acclimating to parenthood, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett and Bella and I. Evie had decided that she wanted to go to Forks for a visit with the grandparents and it was decided that we were going to take her to play mini golf at the place where Bella and I had our first date.

Being the only child at the moment in the family Evie was surrounded with more than enough attention by everyone including Dolly and Greg at the diner. She received more than enough gifts including the ridiculous children's digital camera she had been hoping for, for quite some time now from her mother and I. Alice and Jasper gave her enough clothes to last her at least a year, and Rose and Emmett decided that no five year old should be allowed to live without a cell phone despite Bella's and my protests.

It was actually pretty cool only having a few buttons on it the phone only dialed a select few numbers so that if Evie were to ever get separated she could get a hold of one of us easily.

Charlie and Renee bought Evie a giant Barbie dream house while my parents got her enough art supplies to keep her entire classroom occupied for the year. I had never attended pre K and neither had Bella so we were a little skeptical that the program we enrolled Evie in lasted throughout the summer, but Evie was excited. The amount of tuition we paid for the program was a little over the top but she loved her teacher Mr. James and the friends she had made throughout all of this time.

Toby even gifted Evie something the morning after we arrived to Forks Bella and I snuck in and tied the small card holder to Toby's little collar and went downstairs to help my mother with breakfast waiting for Evie to wake up and find her prize. It didn't take long and the bacon wasn't even done before Evie was bouncing down the stairs with Toby hanging in her arms clearly not enjoying the ride.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she screamed causing Rose to jump up from the table where she was drifting off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we all yelled.

"Toby got me a present." Evie whispered crawling into my lap after she fed her puppy out on the patio. "But I think it was really mommy because he's a dog and can't shop."

"Hmm you never know. What about that pet store where you are allowed to take Toby inside and he gets to pick out stuff?" I countered.

"Yeah that's a pet store. He got me a five dollar card to build a bear." she bounced showing me the card.

"That's fifty sweetness." I had laughed.

Evie looked up at us after she blew her candles out and smiled before leaning down and licking icing off the top of her cake.

"Evie." Bella scolded. "That's gross, nobody wants your germs on their piece of cake."

"It's my cake though." Evie argued. "And I didn't want uncle Em to eat me like he said he was going to."

I gave Emmett a questioning look and he shrugged. "So I told her that I was going eat her." he laughed. "She thought I was talking about her name on the cake but didn't know that I really wanted to eat her."

With a shrill cry he stalked over to Evie's chair and picked her up burying his face in her stomach and acting like he was eating her.

"Uncle Emmett stop." Evie gasped. "I can't breathe. I'm the birthday girl, you can't eat me."

"Fine I'll wait until tomorrow booger brains." he chuckled setting her down and swatting Alice away when she tried to fix Evie's mussed up hair.

Bella, Evie and I piled into the car and the rest of the family followed us to the mini golf place complex.

Emmett practically tore the back door off of the car as he tore Evie out of her booster seat and threw her onto his shoulders running towards the entrance. I ran around the car and pulled the passenger door open with just as much gusto but tenderly pulled Bella out of the car.

"Damn you scared me for a second there." she giggled as she stood pulling her tight shirt over her ever expanding stomach. "Your boy's active today."

"He's always active." I countered kissing her lips. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"Oh you are, are you?" Bella laughed as we walked hand in hand following the rest of the family.

"Yep. We haven't had a whole lot of time together lately so I decided that we needed a night away." I shrugged.

"Wait." she stopped short giving me a curious look. "Away like away from the family for the night?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Nope, not a chance. It's a surprise but you'll like it. I chose to take advantage of your parents offer to take Evie for the night so you and I are going out to dinner and then to your surprise for the night." I pulled her hand. "Now come on I want to make sure that Emmett doesn't cheat."

"Hey I don't cheat." Emmett pouted from the counter where Evie was selecting a colored golf ball from a familiar face.

"Hi Bella." Jessica beamed as she handed Evie a permanent marker. "Alright birthday girl I want you to write your name on this so you can keep track of it and you get to take it home with you. When you come back next time you can use that for a free game of mini golf."

Evie excitedly took the marker and began to scribble her name as neatly as she could on the round surface.

"She's adorable you two really." Jessica gushed at Evie after she was finished writing her name on the hot pink ball even going as far as to draw a heart above the 'i' in her name. "And another one on the way how exciting."

"Yep." I chuckled pulling Bella a little closer to myself and rubbing where our son sat nestled warmly in her womb. "It's a boy."

"Congratulations. After Edmund Eric and I had two more and then I made my husband get a vasectomy. How many more do you two plan on having?" she asked handing Evie a children's putter and pulling a red ball and a green ball for Bella and I out of the basket.

"We haven't really talked about it." Bella smiled patting my hand that rested on her stomach. "We'll have to see how this one goes if we want more or not."

"I think we need another girl mommy." Evie smiled. "That way there are more girls in the house than boys again."

The entire group laughed before we grabbed our putters and headed out to the course. Evie of course got to go first and everyone laughed as she concentrated really hard before hitting the ball with all of her might. After a small talk with Emmett and Jasper, who helped her learn to just tap the ball aiming as much as she could for the hole in front of us.

Watching Bella attempt to set the ball on the ground without actually bending over was cute and hilarious to say the least. After bending backwards and dropping the ball she then used her foot and putter to get the ball in position ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her. At the first hole she got a hole in one and stared into the hole that her red ball sank into.

"Evie." I whispered calling my daughter over to me.

"Yeah daddy?" she whisper yelled.

"Why don't you go help mommy get her ball out of the hole so that she doesn't have to bend over?"

"Okay." she giggled as she walked over to where Bella stood her face flaming in embarrassment despite the fact that she was too stubborn to ask for help.

"It's okay mommy I got it." she smiled bending down and picking up the ball.

We had to listen to Emmett's crude jokes about the fact that he got a blue ball, watch as Evie became Bella's personal caddy, carrying both of their putters and balls and situating the ball on the ground for Bella.

Alice ended up getting frustrated when she couldn't make it past the windmill at hole number three and gave up deciding instead to get a snow cone from the concession and eating it while watching us golf. Renee and my mother didn't even golf instead they talked and snapped pictures of Evie every now and then while Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Evie placed bets at each hole.

"I WON I WON I SHOT THE BB GUN." Evie screamed from her perch on Emmett's shoulders as we made our way back out to the parking lot. "YOU LOST YOU LOST YOU ATE TOMATO SAUCE!"

"Evie it's not polite to boast." Bella scolded tiredly.

"Uncle Em told me to do it." Evie blushed.

"Stop being such a mom Bella it's her birthday." Emmett laughed as he started skipping through the parking lot with my daughter on his shoulders heehawing like a fucking horse.

"PLEASE BE CAREFUL EMMETT." Bella screamed as Evie was jostled wildly.

"Calm down baby, Emmett won't let her get hurt." I soothed her.

"What if she falls Edward?" Bella panicked.

"I will break my brothers arm."

"Like hell you will." Rose snorted. "Damn I have to pee again. Bella do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I should go before we hit the road." Bella blushed.

Alice skipped to the girls and they walked to the bathroom arm in arm.

"What is with chicks and having to go to the bathroom in groups?" Jasper asked.

"It's a chick thing." I shrugged.

"Well I mean I've never had the inkling to ask you or Emmett to come to the bathroom with me even when we are drunk so I don't get it." he stated earning a hearty laugh from horsey Emmett.

"Mommy said I have to go to the bathroom with her so that she can make sure I don't run off without her. Maybe girls go together so if they get lost they will have each other." Evie explained.

"By golly I think your right kid." Jasper pulled her off of Emmett's shoulders and swung her around by her arms.

"Jesus every time I turn around you men are doing dangerous things with my daughter." Bella sighed as the girls made their appearance.

I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Your parents are taking Evie from here and I already have a bag packed for the two of us. Sooo your chariot awaits madam."

"I don't know French so sure let's go." Bella laughed before pulling away so that we could say goodnight to everyone including Evie.

Before we pulled out of the parking lot, Evie called us. "Make sure you get me and Parker a little sister while you're out." she screamed.

Bella blushed and stammered while I laughed.

"Sorry peapod it doesn't work like that. You have to wait for Parker to get here first." Emmett laughed.

**soooo PARKER WILL BE ARRIVING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**SADLY THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY**

**BUT A FEW OF YOU RECEIVED A LITTLE TIDBIT OF KNOWLEDGE IN YOUR REPLYS I SENT YOU**

**THERE ARE THREE EPIS... AND THAT ALL HAVE SIGNED APPROVAL FROM ONE EXTRAORDINARY BETA V**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	73. what the hell mom you peed on my foot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**I feel that i should name this chapter... like And Unto Us a child is Born or some shit... hm how about WHAT THE HELL MOMMY YOU JUST PEED ON MY FOOT? yeah that'll do**

**Read on. **

Chapter seventy three ETL

BPOV

Evie's fifth birthday had come and gone. It was hard to believe that all this time had passed so quickly. I still felt like it was just yesterday that I was almost giving birth to her backstage at my first charity concert. She was growing so fast and becoming a beautiful person.

She bathed herself, clothed herself and practically didn't even need Edward or I anymore and that saddened me but also made me proud that we had raised her to be so independent. She and Toby were thick as thieves and we couldn't have made a smarter decision as to getting her a friend. Even when she had a small cold and her entire body wracked with shivers, she had to be the one to feed him, his kibble stating that he only liked when she fed him.

And now we were making our first steps in bringing her home a little brother.

Of course my water couldn't have broken while I was at home baking a pie, I couldn't have been in the middle of hot raunchy sex with Edward resulting in my water breaking… No I had to be helping Evie try on her new shoes for school because she woke up this morning and realized that hers were too tiny when I felt the wetness creep down my legs and my daughter the poster child for maturity had to exclaim in front of the entire shoe store, "MOMMY YOU JUST PEED ON MY FOOT!"

The sales lady kindly mopped up my mess while another helped Evie put her shoes on so that I could call Edward.

"Hey baby how's the shoe shopping going?" he asked sweetly.

"Fine until my water broke and Evie is now disgusted because she thinks I peed on her." I stated simply.

"What?" He screamed. I could hear things falling no doubt in his haste to stand; he knocked the many things sitting on his desk over.

"My water broke at the shoe store. I need you to come pick me up at the mall." I explained very slowly. "I will call Rose and ask her to come pick up Evie from the hospital."

"Alright be there in five." Edward rushed. "I love you, be careful make sure you stay there."

"My water just broke Edward I'm pretty sure I can meet you at the entrance by the food court. People are going to think I pissed myself but it's all good. Love you too."

I hung up the phone and handed the sales woman my credit card wishing that I could give her something extra as a tip for having to clean up… my water? She handed Evie the bag and asked if we needed her to walk us out to the car but I declined.

"Come on Evie." I said patiently as my daughter stared at me in disgust. "Parker is coming honey, we have to go now."

"Really?" Evie squealed jumping up and snatching the receipt from the woman and shoving it in the bag. "Let's go now."

A few people snickered at her excitement as we exited the store because she was trying to drag me as a contraction hit.

"No Evie we have to be slow." I puffed leaning against the wall next to a cookie place.

And I'll be damned if I didn't want a fucking cookie at that moment despite the contracting going on in my uterus at the moment.

"Are you hurting mommy?" Evie asked, her lip quivering.

"Just a little bit baby. That just means mommy's body is getting ready to have Parker." I explained pulling away from the wall and leading her out to the entrance.

I could see the top of Edward's head as he frantically searched for us in the food court sighing in relief when he finally spotted us.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He asked pulling me into his arms.

"I'm fine but we need to get to the hospital if you don't mind." I cringed as yet another contraction hit. "They are coming fast."

"Alright baby." Edward said nervously taking his jacket off and tying it around my huge waist to hide the wet stains.

As soon as we were settled in the car that had been waiting at the entrance still idling, Edward reminded me to call Rose and then the rest of our family so that they could head out.

"Why do you have to call Aunt Rosie?" Evie asked nervously from her seat in the back.

"Because while mommy and me are in the hospital having Parker you have to go stay with Auntie Rose and Uncle Em." Edward answered leaving the mall parking lot quickly.

"I want to stay with you mommy." Evie started to cry.

"Don't be upset baby doll." I sighed reaching a hand behind me so that I could hers. "The hospital will be boring and the doctors won't want you in the room with us anyways because you're too little."

"No I won't be in the way I promise." Evie pleaded.

I pulled my hand out of hers as another contraction hit and thrust the phone into Edward's free hand even though he was driving.

"You're going to have to call them." I growled between my teeth.

"Breath baby." he sighed punching a few buttons on the phone before hitting the speaker and setting it in the console and rubbing my back as I hunched over in my seat.

_"Hello?" _Rose's voice sang.

"Hi Rose." Edward said calmly as I reached the end of my contraction. "Bella's water broke and we are on our way to the hospital. Its progressing pretty fast so can you meet us there and take Evie?"

"Sure no problem. Good thing Emmett's home at the moment because I can't drive." she sighed.

The baby growing inside Rose was definitely Emmett's kid. She was huge. Like triplet huge with this giant baby. The doctors had already decided that they wanted to do a c section but wanted to wait until her due date which was just after Christmas. She couldn't drive so she was the baby incubator sitting at home while Emmett worked.

"Oh and can you call the families? I'm driving and Bella can't make the calls right now." Edward explained.

"Yeah no problem." she laughed. "Hang in there B-Sw-oh crap B-Cullen."

"Whatever Roe." I used her child hood nickname she admitted to hating with a passion.

I twisted my head around and found Evie sleeping haphazardly in her carseat. She looked so uncomfortable but I couldn't do anything about it in my state.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked grabbing my hand.

"Yeah. I'm excited." I smiled.

We were finally getting our baby boy. It felt like he had been inside of me forever when really he wasn't due for another four days.

Edward pulled up at the entrance of the hospital and helped me out leading me to the entrance but I refused to go inside until he and Evie made it back to me.

"Bella at least go in and let them know what's going on." he pushed.

"No. It's fine just hurry up and get back please." I said pushing him away.

EPOV:

I didn't want to leave my wife at the entrance of the hospital for a second, but knew that I had to park the car and get Evie. Speeding through the parking lot I found an open spot and carefully unbuckled an out cold Evie slinging her over my shoulder gently before rushing back to Bella who was doubled over slightly with her eyes shut.

"Just breath baby." I calmly rubbed her lower back.

"He's coming fast." she gasped readjusting herself and looking me straight in the eye. "Let's go have our boy."

I smiled widely throwing my arm around her shoulders and leading her into the hospital. One of the nurses took in the sight of Bella's giant stomach and her wet pants and immediately brought a wheel chair over to her easing her down and leading us up to labor and delivery.

It was a whir of paper gowns, and plastic gloves. Evie was asleep on the small couch in the corner when the doctor came in and informed Bella that she had progressed to far to get an epidural.

"That's fine." she smiled rubbing her stomach over the fetal monitor. "I wasn't going to have one anyways."

"Well I talked with your doctor and your too close to delivery." the doctor sighed.

It was decided that the doctor was going to be delivering Parker instead of Dr. Keene.

Rose waddled into the room with Emmett close behind her and went straight to Bella. I smiled as Bella informed her that she was already eight centimeters dilated and almost ready.

"Alice and Jasper are parking the car right now. Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle are hightailing it right now hoping to get here before he comes, but it doesn't look like that's going to happen." Rose giggled before turning to Emmett. "Why don't you call your dad and tell them to slow down, there's no way they are going to beat Parker."

"Will do." Emmett smiled sending a small wink my way before rushing out of the room.

"When he gets back, we'll take Evie and wait in the waiting room." Rose said rubbing Bella's hand. "This is so exciting."

"I know." Bella beamed as another contraction hit and she grasped Rose's hand in a vice grip.

"Hi all." Alice said as she bounced into the room. For someone due in two months she looked ready to pop at any moment. Her tiny stature made her look all belly and she still wore heels despite her swollen feet. That was Alice for you.

"Breath B." Rose coaxed.

"Oh contraction?" Alice asked as she walked over to the other side of Bella.

Bella's contraction subsided and she filled everyone in on her status including her water breaking on Evie in the shoe store. Alice's eyes were wide when Bella revealed that she was already progressed pretty far.

"Really? Damn B you're so lucky. I heard about women being in labor for days and you just up and pop out babies like it ain't nothing." Alice rambled. "I hope this one comes as quickly as your two have."

"Alice calm down." Jasper laughed.

Over the past month or so he had really stepped up and wasn't so scared about fatherhood. I think it finally hit him that everything would be fine when Evie told him to stop acting like a baby and then taught him how to put a diaper on her baby doll, something she insisted we teach her to do despite the fact that she would never touch a diaper on Parker.

They weren't there for long before Bella felt the urge to push and pressed the call button. A nurse came in and kicked everyone out. Evie woke up as Emmett picked her up and got a little upset, but Bella kissed her face and we both assured her that she would be the first to see Parker as soon as he was born. After checking Bella's assumptions were correct and the doctor came in.

Less than ten minutes of pushing and Bella's grunting and groaning before a small cry filled the air.

"It's a boy."

I cut the umbilical cord with tears in my eyes as my tiny son cried his lungs out. A nurse took him over to a table to check him over and clean him off while I kissed Bella and told her how absolutely wonderful she was.

"Is he okay?" she cried.

"He's perfect." The nurse said walking over with a small blue bundle. "Daddy you want to hold him first?"

"Sure." I smiled widely taking my son into my arms.

His dark black eyes squinted at me angrily before he yawned widely. I leaned down and kissed his red face before showing him to Bella.

"He's perfect." I cried putting him in her arms.

"Hi Parker." Bella cried kissing his tiny hand.

Eventually we were moved to a room and Bella was given the okay to feed Parker who was now screaming loudly. I watched in adoration as she expertly got him to latch on wincing once he got the hang of it.

"That's going to take some getting used to." she groaned.

"Well it's been over four years now." I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that Evie is annoying everyone, are you up for company?"

"Of course go get our big sister." Bella exclaimed.

I kissed both of my loves before rushing out of the room and down the hall towards my other. I could hear her talking loudly and excitedly from down the hall. Her back was turned to me as I walked in and everyone smiled.

"Well I have a little boy sitting up in a room with his mom waiting to meet his big sister." I said nonchalantly.

Evie turned around her bronze curls whirling around as she ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"He's already here, daddy?" She screamed. "I get to meet him now?"

"Of course he's excited to meet you as you are." I smiled before turning to the family.

"Parker Cullen, eight pounds nine ounces." I answered a few more questions before carrying Evie back to the room.

"I am so excited." she bounced in my arms.

"I know you are but remember what we talked about. Parker is just a baby right now so you have to be really quiet and gentle with him. And mommy is a little sore so you have to be calm alright?" I kissed her nose.

"I'm gonna be the best big sister ever." she smiled before leaning down and pushing the door open.

I set her on her feet and followed her into the room. She tip toed to the bed and Bella smiled. Parker was finished eating and sleeping in her arms.

"Hi honey." she patted the extra room on the bed and I helped Evie get situated next to Bella.

"Hi." Evie whispered looking at her little brother in adoration. "He's so pink."

Bella and I laughed. "He's a baby. You were all pink when you were born too." Bella laughed.

"C-can I hold him?" Evie asked running her finger down his tiny arm.

"Of course." Bella smiled. "Remember how mommy showed you to hold your arms?"

"Uh huh." Evie whispered holding her arms out like a cradle.

Bella gestured for me to help her so I took Parker out of her arms and gently set him into Evie's tiny arms. She expertly held his head and rested him on her legs.

"He is as tiny as my baby alive." Evie cooed. "Hi Parker."

As if he already knew who she was, Parker opened his eyes.

"Remember me? I'm Evie your big sister. I used to read to you when you were in mommy's tum tum, and tell you stories about my day?" Evie said quietly before turning to Bella.

"Your right mommy."

"About what sweetness?"

"My heart is growed. I can feel it." Evie smiled. "And Parker fits right in."

**Like I said quick updates :)**

**Parker is here and the ending of the story is as well. **

**Stay tuned though because like I said.. three epilogues. **

**l**

**l**

**V**


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this epi. I sure did writing it.**

**The time has come the walrus said.**

EPILOGUE NUMBER ONE

BPOV

Christmas Eve

"I thought we were allowed to open one present?"

"No. That's not a real tradition." I answered calmly as I rocked Parker. He had already eaten and been changed, but I couldn't get him to calm down.

"What's a tradition?" Evie asked.

"Please?"

"Emmett leave Bella alone." Rose yelled from where she rested in the chair across from me. "She said no."

"Fine." Emmett pouted as he stood up and stalked out of the room.

"Uncle Emmett acts like a baby sometimes." Evie giggled as she held her hands out. "Can I hold my baby brother?"

"He's really upset baby girl." I said trying to stick the pacifier in his mouth but he just spit it back out and continued to wail.

"I know mommy. He wants me." Evie pushed her expression in the full 'duh' mode.

"Just try it B." Rose said impatiently. "It can't hurt. He's been crying for an hour."

Today was a rough day for Rose and Emmett. The anniversary of the day of the wreck when they lost the baby. Whereas Emmett decided to result to child like manner Rose was a little testy every year even though she tried to act as if everything was fine.

"Please mommy. That's his Evie cry." Evie said sitting next to me on the couch and holding her hands out again.

"Fine." I sighed situating him into her arms.

As soon as they both were comfortable he looked up at her with his dark green eyes and grasped one of her curls immediately ceasing his wailing. Evie looked up at me triumphantly.

"See." she simply said.

"I see." I laughed. "Will you be okay holding him for a minute while I go get Aunt Rosie another drink?"

"Yeah." Evie said ruffling her little brother's short mousy hair.

Whereas Parker took after his father in the eyes department almost everything else was me. His nose, ears, cheeks and lips were all from my side of the family. He was a chunky baby and was constantly nursing where as Evie was a tiny little thing and still is. He absolutely adored her just as he had in the womb and she adored him just the same.

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen where Alice, Esme and my mother sat peeling a giant pile of potatoes.

"Coming back to refresh Satan's beverage?" Alice asked as I poured another glass of sweet tea.

"Alice Brandon stop being mean." Esme scolded.

Rose was due in a week and a few days where as Alice still had over a month, her due date January thirty first. Hormones were high and the two were almost constantly down each other's throats lately resulting in them bawling as they clung to each other minutes later. To be safe and to ensure a great first Christmas experience for Parker who was little over a month old, we decided it was best to separate the two. Alice was still a ball of energy so she offered to help in the kitchen where as Rose was practically useless in her state. That baby was huge.

"She's having a rough day Alice, have a heart." I smiled sadly before walking back into the living room where Rose watched Evie and Parker interact.

"Evie where's Toby?" I asked handing Rose her tea.

"He's outback with the guys. Uncle Jasper said I'm trying to turn him into a girl dog so he needed man time." Evie sighed. "He looks cute with a pink collar that doesn't mean I want him to be a girl."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "I know sweetness but you also put little barrettes on his tail and only girl dogs have barrettes."

"Oh well. He's my dog, I can do what I want." Evie humped before turning back to Parker and smiling. "Isn't that right? But I will share with you. Yes I will. Yes I will."

Parker opened his mouth and started to pull her hair into it, but Evie gently removed the curl from his grasp and gave him his pacifier instead. She was excellent with him, always seeming to know what he needed before any of us did. And just like earlier sometimes she was the only one that could get him to calm down.

At night she would read him his story before tucking him into his crib and the first week of him being home we found her asleep on the floor beside his crib. Parker was a great baby just like Evie, only waking up when he was hungry or wet. He ate a lot more than she had so I was up three or four times a night to feed him but he was on a schedule that worked out for the both of us and Edward insisted on helping out so I would pump and he would wake up and feed Parker once or twice a night.

Evie loved helping feed Parker. Her arms were a little too small to manage to burp him correctly on her shoulder but Esme taught her how to hold him on her lap and burp him while holding him upright. She never tried to do anything alone and for that we were grateful. Sometimes I feared that I would walk in and find her trying to pick him up out of his crib or something but she never did. She always waited for an adult.

We allowed her to _baby sit _Parker every now and then and by baby sit I mean placing Parker on a blanket in the middle of the floor in the living room while I cooked or cleaned something. Evie would sit with him and read to him or play with one of his stuffed animals coming to get me if he got fussy or she thought he needed something.

"Bella can you help me get out of this chair please?" Rose asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "I have to pee and I can't roll out."

"Of course." I laughed helping her stand up.

Rose was miserable in her pregnancy but wouldn't trade these months for the world.

I watched her waddle down the hall before stopping and cursing.

"Oooh mommy Aunt Rosie said a bad word." Evie teased as she let her hair fall around Parker's face before pulling it back. "Yes she did."

"Rose?" I asked walking over to her.

"Watch out, I just peed myself." she pointed to the floor under her dress.

"That's not pee honey." I laughed. "Your water broke."

"What?" She screeched.

I heard Parker start to cry, but Evie handled it.

"Your water broke. Let me go get Emmett." I smiled running through the kitchen and heading into the back yard where the guys were taking turns throwing a minature tennis ball to Toby.

"Hey Em." I said rushing over to him.

"Yeah?" he tossed the ball before turning to me.

"Rose's water just broke." I rushed out.

"WHAT?" he screeched.

"Dude that's what she said." I laughed. "But yeah her water just broke so looks like you're going to be a daddy today. Hurry up and get inside."

Emmett was all nerves as he and all the guys rushed inside. Rose was crying from where she stood in the hallway where I left her, but I figured it was just jitters. Emmett hurriedly swept her up and out to the newly acquired minivan before they rushed off to the hospital. Esme had cleaned up the mess in the hall and we all bundled up before strapping the kids into the car and heading to Forks General.

Three hours later we were all sitting around the small room on the maternity floor passing around the tiny blue bundle. Rose had done remarkably well in her cesarean section and Chance Bradley Cullen was born a whopping thirteen pounds eleven ounces.

She and Emmett explained that they had decided on the name after he was born because what were the chances after all this time of trying to get pregnant they finally had? What was the chance that they would have a baby on the anniversary of when they lost their first?

I looked up at Edward and saw a gleam in his eye.

"Don't even think about it Edward Cullen." I shook my head as I passed Chance over to Esme.

"Don't think about what?" He asked innocently.

"I know that look. Parker isn't even two months old yet and you want another?" I asked incredulously.

Edward shrugged and smirked. "It's just a thought."

"Well a thought you can hold off for at least a year on buddy." I chuckled.

Evie sat on the floor next to Parker's car seat. "I think you should have another one too." she said.

"See." Edward laughed.

"How much did you pay her to agree with you?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"Nothing." he said.

"An extra piece of double chocolate cake tomorrow night after Christmas dinner." Evie beamed her eyes growing wide.

"YOU SELL OUT." Edward exclaimed before pulling me into his arms. "I do want more though."

"I know but I haven't even gotten the okay yet and you're already talking about making another one." I smirked.

"Dude you guys aren't alone you know." Jasper guffawed from where he sat with Alice on his lap.

Edward turned to me. "We'll talk about this later right?"

"We'll see." I shrugged.

"See about what?" he asked. "Talking about it later or having another?"

"The latter." I smiled.

**Hope everyone liked it... I'm pretty sure it's obvious that the next epi is going to be Alice going into labor.. then after that will be a few years in the future to see if the gang adds on or gives up :)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**SECOND TO THE LAST...I'm starting to get sad... *sniffs***

**To talk of many things...**

Epilogue number two

BPOV

February first

"This isn't fair." Alice cried from the bed where she thrashed around.

"What isn't fair?" I asked calmly as I fed her another ice chip.

"Your kids practically walked right out of your vagina and I've been suffering for over a day and a half." she gasped. "It's not fair."

Alice's pregnancy was progressing slowly. We're talking turtle slow. She had practically forced the doctors to agree to induce her if she didn't go into labor by January thirty first and they induced her alright. The baby was just a stubborn one deciding to come in its own time.

Jasper had been banished for almost two hours now sitting somewhere in the hospital with Edward. He had tried to over analyze the way that Alice screamed during a brutal contraction and Alice let him have it and I quote: "If I wanted to convert to fucking scientology I would have you stupid fuck nut. That shit is bullshit about no screaming during labor a man fucking came up with the religion! You go through this and then tell me to be quieter. Get out you insensitive bastard"

I'm pretty sure I saw Jasper cup his balls as Alice went all crazy in labor on him. Edward calmly led him out of the room and we hadn't heard from the two in over two hours.

"I miss Jazzy." Alice chocked out a sob.

"I know sweetie but you kicked him out. He'll be back soon." I soothed.

"I was a bitch to him." she cried.

"I'm pretty sure he understands Ali." I laughed.

"This is all your fault you know?" she asked breathing through another contraction.

"How is it my fault?"

"I jinxed myself when you were having Parker, talking about those women that are in labor for days and shit." she breathed. "Ow."

"I know sweetie." I said calmly as I wiped her forehead.

"I totally asked for this." she laughed. "I didn't even get to do my make up this morning."

She giggled at my confused expression.

"Yeah. Before we came in for the induction I did my makeup and my hair because I wanted the baby to see me all prettified when he or she came into the world and now I look like crap they are probably going to want to crawl back inside after one look." she laughed humorlessly.

"That's not true Ali. You're beautiful." I said patting down a part of her hair that stood straight up from where she was sleeping on it earlier this morning.

"You're a fucking liar and you know it Bella." She chuckled. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Go over and grab my make up bag." she pouted.

"Okay." I laughed grabbing her giant make up bag.

She cleaned all the makeup off her face with shaking hands, her whole body including her jaw was shivering, a side effect from the epidural no doubt before she sighed.

"B?" she asked.

"Yeah Ali."

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you. You of all people. But Rose had to run home and feed Chance so I'm going to sink so low as to ask you." she started.

"Well at this rate the answer is no to whatever your about to ask. That's rather insulting don't you think?" I joked.

"I'm for real B. Will you do my make up for me? Follow every instruction I give you?"

"No."

"Bella. Please?" she unleashed the pout.

"No Alice. What if you end up looking like MiMi from the Drew Carrey show?"

"I won't that's why I said follow every instruction I give you. Please."

I don't know how she ended up talking me into it. Something about the fact that I was lucky enough to have fast labor and delivery while other people have to suffer. I should have to pay somehow.

And pay I did.

She screamed at everything I did from the way I applied her lip gloss on the bottom lip first instead of the top like she liked to do. She had me pluck the one eyebrow that was out of place and I was ready to stab her in the eye with the eyeliner when Rose my savior came in.

"Esme has Parker in the waiting room. She's out of milk so you might want to go feed him before he turns into Godzilla or some shit." Rose joked.

Parker was a hungry baby. He ate so much I was surprised I hadn't run out of milk yet.

"Good. I mean here you probably know how to do this better than I do." I said in a hurry practically throwing the eyeliner at her and kissing Alice on the cheek. "Duty calls. I'll be back in a little while."

I rushed out of the room sighing in relief as the door swung shut behind me.

"Free at last free at last." I sighed making one of the nurses I walked past snort loudly.

I found Esme and my mother sitting in the waiting room, Esme holding Parker and my mom holding Chance.

"Oh good." Esme said passing me my baby. "You would think he's starving or something, he ate the rest of the half a bottle about an hour ago but it wasn't enough evidentially."

"Who's my hungry boy?" I asked him as I draped a nursing blanket over myself and helped him latch on.

"How's our girl doing?" Renee asked sympathetically.

"Good. If you call good going through like five hundred different emotions in five minutes, begging someone with no experience to do your make up so that the first time her baby sees her, she's all made up and beautiful, good, she's good." I rambled.

Parker growled probably at my jostling him while I rambled and I laughed.

"She's ready to pop out the baby and is taking everyone's sanity as collateral until the baby decides to come."

"I thought you were a stubborn baby." my mother laughed.

I fed and burped Parker before giving him back to his grandmothers and heading back to Alice's room to find her yelling at Rose for not being able to find a outlet close enough for her to use the hair straightener that was in her purse or the baby back she had brought.

"Alice you need to calm down." I snapped grabbing a scarf out of her makeup bag. "Why don't' we just tie this around your head so your baby that can't really focus on you to notice you look like crap won't be able to see your bed head."

Alice calmed down after that probably fearing that I was going to strangle her with the damn scarf instead of tying it around her head. She asked for us to go find Jasper and by the time we brought his scared ass back up to the room the doctor was waiting stating that Alice was ready to push. We left pale Jasper and an excited Alice and headed out to the waiting room.

An hour and a half later Jasper came out beaming before leading us back to the room. Walking in Alice was beaming as she held a pink bundle.

"Hi guys." she gushed her eyes not leaving the baby. "Meet Athena Gene Whitlock."

Athena was tiny taking after her mother with her small elf like features but she already had Jasper's calm blue eyes and short shaggy blond hair.

We left the happy couple and their beautiful daughter heading home for some rest after the past forty or so hours of pure hell. Crawling into bed after kissing Evie and Parker Edward pulled me close.

"You know we never did have our talk." he whispered huskily.

"What talk?" I asked playing dumb.

"I want another one." he skimmed his nose across my neck and kissed my pulse point. "What do you say?"

I pulled his face up so that i could look him in the eye. "That we better get to work."

**A couple of people have already guessed how many the gang may have... will Athena's birth scare the living shit out of Alice to the point where she makes Jasper go get a vasectomy? **

**Will Rose and Emmett have the guts to go through trying for another?**

**Will Bella and Edward end up with one more? A bakers dozen? or enough to fill a classroom?**

**ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... THE LAST EPI OF EASIER TO LIE :( BUT I TOTALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS**

**l**

**l**

**V **

**review**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer: Iway on'tday ownway itway haha piglatin.. something I've never done disclaiming my not owning twilight**

**I'm a little nervous. this is it.. the final ending of Easier To Lie. I was to afraid to post this, not because it sucks because I love it.. just because I didn't want to let it go. We've come a long way. **

**TODAY IS MY TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY! Soooo I figured what the hell. Out with the old in with the new.. and legal-ness that is life haha**

**Read on and enjoy pretty please review one last time. Love you all**

Epilogue Number Three

EPOV

Five Years Later…

"If you don't get these brats to stop following me around I swear I'm gonna blow a gasket!" my daughter in all her preteen glory growled as she practically ran through the back yard away from the monsters.

"Evie calm down." Emmett laughed from his seat next to me. "They love you that's all."

"Love to torment me is more like it." she screamed as she dodged another water balloon. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANY OF THOSE BALOONS HAVE MILK IN THEM, YOU'RE DEAD."

"Oh Evie. Always one for dramatics." Jasper sighed as he bounced his second daughter on his knee.

I looked across the yard as my daughter ran from Parker, Chance and Athena. She was tall for her age, almost as tall as Bella with her dark bronze hair pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head as a way of rebellion because Bella and I refused to let her get the messy curls straightened professionally. She was too young and far too impatient to sit and straighten her waist length hair with a straightener like Alice had taught her.

Parker tossed another water balloon catching Evie right in the back as she ran from him and stopping to do a victory dance that would put the super bowl champions to shame. He was totally different from Evie, taking Renee's short statureand a personality all his own. At five years old, he was a little husky, but a definite ladies man. He could charm any woman young or old and knew that he had talent.

After getting gum stuck in his hair when he was four, we had to shave his head and the attention only grew when women and girls alike asked if they could feel his furry head so it stuck to a buzz cut and he wouldn't have it any other way. It was a blessing in disguise because he might have had Bella's brown locks but he had my unruly uncontainable lion's mane. He was a definite momma's boy and a self proclaimed ladies man taking a little after Emmett in the humor department. He spent a majority of the time sitting on the bench in his little league football games but he cheered his team on like they were pro and had a mouth on him that made every umpire shiver.

"Alice wants another baby." Jasper said as he checked the back of Dianthe's diaper as she cooed.

Alice and Jasper for some odd reason had decided after Athena was born, that they would follow Greek mythology to name their children despite Emmett's blatant comments that Dianthe was going to be picked on for the rest of her life because of that name.

"What say you on the subject my good man?" Emmett joked.

"Maybe in a couple of months. Dianthe is only seven months now. Why rush it?" Jasper shrugged.

It was a little weird seeing Jasper this way when it came to talking about kids. Sure he freaked out when Alice was carrying Athena, but when they found out about little D, we thought he would disappear for hours and that we would find him in a dark corner sucking his thumb in the fetal position. He ran off but only to come back less than thirty minutes later and drop down on one knee in front of Alice's sobbing form and finally asked her to marry him. To see him so calm about future babies was still a little strange and he had never set another foot back into a daddy to be class but he was a wonderful father.

Athena being raised around two boys almost the same age was nothing like Alice. She wore shorts under the ugly dresses her mother forced her into and could get dirty in a fraction of a second. Her light blue eyes held strong determination and a stubborn quality she picked up from her mother. Alice had forced her to grow her hair long like Evie's, but the first day of kindergarten Athena found a pair of the teacher's scissors and cut her long black locks off explaining to a livid Alice that it was her hair and she could do what she wanted with it. It was then determined that if Alice could have short hair than so could Athena. She was a tomboy in the truest fashion and when Alice went shopping she was often found at our house hiding away with Bella while the Shopzilla's, being Alice and Evie were away.

Emmett smiled brightly as he watched Chance take Athena to the ground and bust a balloon over her head while Parker continued to chase his older sister around. Looking at him you could definitely tell that Chance was Emmett and Rose's spawn. He was tall like his mother and stalky like his father with a sarcastic smile permanently embedded on his face no matter what the occasion. His short blond curls were styled in a small afro and he thought it was the coolest thing to hide small things inside the mess. Rose drew the line when she found a gummy bear stuck to his scalp last week and gave him a Parker cut for the summer.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a coo coming from the Moses basket by my feet. I leaned over and picked up Dixie Grace Cullen my mini me. She was only five weeks old and everyone agreed that she looked just like me down to the small curved smile that I had inherited from my father.

I smiled as she turned to my chest and started rooting for something I couldn't give her so I carried her into the house and followed the noise up the stairs. I found Bella, Alice and a heavily pregnant Rose sitting on the bed laughing quietly.

Rose was due any day with Hope her and Emmett's second child. They had decided to let nature take it's course and not force a pregnancy out of thin air and were shocked to find out that they were pregnant after five years of nothing. It was a running joke at Alice and Jasper's wedding that again all three women were pregnant at the same time again albeit a little more spaced out than before. They were thrilled when we found out that all three were expecting girls creating a huge chain of hand me downs that Alice refused to let hinder her shopping.

I knocked on the door and handed Dixie over to her mother before asking them what they were doing.

"Shh, be quiet." Bella whispered as she nursed the baby.

I gave her a questioning look and Alice hopped up off the bed and led me across the hall to Evie's old bedroom. Evie decided when she turned eight that she was too old for. She refused to let us repaint over it and instead as our family grew bigger we expanded our house adding two new bedrooms to the side. She was thrilled to work with my mother on her new bigger room and came up with a bright and fun almost fluorescent bedroom, each wall a different bright and fun color and a lot of furry furniture.

Alice led me over to a pile of blankets against the wall and carefully lifted the blanket up revealing my gremlin. Jack was a three year old permanently stuck in the terrible twos stage while our two year old Kellenwas calm, cool, and collective since birth. They were completely different but stuck together no matter what and that included sharing a bedroom after we continuously found them in the others.

Evie had refused to let us give them her old bedroom because that would entail having to repaint and she didn't want to ruin it. Bella shrugged and agreed with her claiming that maybe later on down the road we would have another girl. Dixie ended up being that, maybe a little sooner than planned and Bella got her tubes tied after she gave birth saying that she had to stop somewhere and that five kids were more than enough.

She still worked for Chris and Marnie just as I still worked for the paper, both of us moving up and excelling happily despite the fact that Bella now worked at home and Bree was her second in command taking over the charity department in the office. Together they were the dream team of charities, able to coerce any band to do anything they want with a simple phone call.

I kissed my baby boys and followed Alice out of Dixie's nursery chuckling at the fact that the boys decided to finally power down in that room instead of their own right down the hall. Parker being his mature self decided that he was too old to be right down the hall from mom and dad and gave up his bedroom so that he could have the guest room forcing us to move the guest room to the add on next to Evie's bedroom which she liked stating that she would have the privacy she deserved unless someone stayed over.

The grandparents were over the moon with all of the additions and loved to team up and take on all of the grandkids at once at least one weekend a month and almost a month every summer. The houses were lonely and the group mainly hung out together because we missed our children but that's also how Dixie was conceived in our weekend away from the monsters.

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett thought that we were nuts as we kept having more kids but Bella and I agreed that we would stop when it felt right. We had no dreams of every having our own soccer team we just wanted a big family filled with love and Bella wanted the kids to have siblings saying that she hated being born an only child.

Bella had finished nursing the baby so I took her and put her in the basinet that still sat in the corner of our bedroom before heading back down to the guys. Halfway down the stairs I heard blood curdling screams and flew out the door to find the three monsters running from a now laughing wickedly Evie who had the garden hose on full blast.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO THROW WATER BALLOONS AT ME PUNKS!" she screamed.

Jasper and Emmett were practically rolling on the ground holding their stomachs as the yard filled with shrieks from the five year olds. I walked back over to my brother and my best friend.

"Whose idea was it?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Emmett looked up at me innocently and smiled. "I gave her a little hint.

Later that night after we tucked in each of our children, I led Bella to the bedroom and stripped the both of us out of our clothes.

"We still have a week and a half before I can be cleared." she warned wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her naked chest to mine.

"I know. I just wanted to be close to you." I said kissing her lips softly before pulling away. "You're still my best friend you know."

"You're still my best friend too." Bella smiled. "Dazzleman."

"So long as you're my Captain Klutz."

We had been married for ten years now and I wouldn't change anything for the world. Thinking back to the time when I thought I had lost everything important to me over something as rediculous as a misunderstanding, I wouldn't change it for a thing. Our mistakes were made to make us who were were today.

"I love you Edward. Always."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And forever."

**I hope that you all enjoyed it.**

**It took me forever to post because I was having separation anxiety but it's time. and I can legally mourn the loss of my baby ;)**

**I'm currently working on a new story while I'm finishing up Forever and Almost Always so keep your eyes out, did that even make sense? I dunno. **

**I want to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing. It means so much that everyone liked my story enough to stick with me when it took forever to have an update and even longer to finally complete it even though it was already written. Thank you thank you thank you and in the words of Natasha Beddingfeild "I love you, I love you, I love you"**

**It's finally finished, *gives a sigh* feels good.**

**So I say goodbye to this story, a little sad to be finished but ready to move on.**

**And I sort of like the small bit of happiness one get's from pressing that complete button, I'm sort of giddy**

**Please review**

**XOXO Ashley**

**(and for one last time.. the arrow shaped peen)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey People. I know you guys hate these fake chapters but I wanted to let everyone know that I changed my penname.. no.1twilightluver sort of felt a wee bit childish and it's the new year. ;).**

**Be safe**

**XOXO Ashley**


	78. Author's Note

**For those of you that don't have me on your alert's I've gotten a Twitter to keep up with everything and everyone so come find me (at) PandorasFF**

**I also got a blog because one of my stories was deleted without any warning making me extremely sad and more than a little paranoid. My blog will consist of all of my stories once they are Beta'd as well as a few incomplete projects in hopes that some positivity will give me the oomph I need to complete them **

** pandorasboxisheavy(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**I also just got an account at AO3 and will start posting over there as well once I figure out the logistics.**

**My account is under PandorasBoxIsHeavy so come find me over there too :D **

**And last but not least if you haven't checked out my new story Southern Comfort it's already 25 chapters in and on my blog as well**

**See yah soon lovelies **

**XOXO Ashley**

**I will delete this message in a couple of days I just wanted to give everyone a heads up with what's going on**


End file.
